Samsara: He Who Will Establish Peace and Order
by DiLost
Summary: A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man faced pain and survived. The man died and was resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**Decided to try to make this into a story. For those who read the original oneshot version, there are a lot of things changed**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Prologue**

Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage stood glaring at the man before him. The man tried to release the Kyūbi from his wife. he managed to prevent that, however it was done with a cost. He lost one of his hand. In a battle against normal ninja, this was not a problem. However the man before him was anything but normal.

The man managed to find the secret place where his wife, Kushina gave birth. The man almost managed to kidnap his son, Naruto under his nose. This was beyond other ninjas ability. Not to sound arrogant but Minato was certain that lesser ninjas would have died before they came close to his son.

He tensed. The man charged towards him.

His only thought was hoping that Kushina managed to call reinforcements on time.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Kushina ran through the forest of Konoha with a baby in her hands. Her eyes moving frantically seeking any Konoha shinobi for assistance.<p>

After some time running, she was about to lose hope when a voice called.

"Kushina? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

Kushina sighed in relief. Senju Tsunade was one of the strongest kunoichi of Konoha. In addition as a member of sannin, when one was sighted, the others must be near.

Kushina's prayer was answered when Jiraiya and Orochimaru appeared beside her.

"Tsunade-sama! Please help! Minato is attacked!" Kushina pleaded to Tsunade.

Orochimaru tensed. Jiraiya's eyes widened, "Where is he?" he asked Kushina.

Kushina informed him.

"Jiraiya, Orochimaru go to Minato. I will follow you after I take Kushina to safety."

"No Tsunade-sama, I'll be fine alone. Please help Minato..." Kushina begged.

Tsunade nodded. The sannins leaped. Jiraiya hoped that he was not too late.

* * *

><p>The sannins arrived at the secret spot. They froze.<p>

In front of them was Minato, dying. Blood soaked his clothes as he panted. One of his hand hanging limply covered in blood. The whole battlefield was covered by the kunais.

Beyond Minato, a man with orange mask stood. Aside from his panting. He seemed to be in full health.

"How?" Jiraiya asked. Shock filled his being. Minato was one of the strongest shinobi. If not the strongest. How did an unknown defeat him? Especially without any visible wound.

"..." Orochimaru stared calmly. Though inwardly he was worried. Someone who Minato could not beat definitely could destroy him. Loathe as he to admit, Minato was stronger than him.

Tsunade froze at the sight of blood. Her fear of blood might be nearly healed. But the huge amount of blood triggered it.

Minato disappeared in a yellow flash. He appeared behind the man. Rasengan appeared on his hand. he moved to strike the man. The Rasengan passed through him. Minato flashed again to another direction and continued his Rasengan. The man's eye, revealed to be a Sharingan transformed for a split-second before Rasengan connected.

"Foolish man. I have proven to you my power. your efforts are futile," the man stated. His voice carried power within it.

"...yes, but the last time I struck you with Rasengan. I felt your chakra lowers drastically even though there is no visible wound. So I tried another one," Minato panted.

"And it shall be your death!" the man struck.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru attempted to stop him. However they were not fast enough as Minato's heart was stabbed by the man's hand.

Orochimaru kicked the man away and Jiraiya tried to help Minato.

"Tsunade! Heal him!" he yelled.

Tsunade snapped out of her daze and moved to heal the Hokage. The other sannins crouched around them.

"...no... the wound is too deep..." Minato coughed blood, "Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru-sama, Jiraiya-sensei... please take care of Kushina and Naruto... the man... cannot use that technique again..." Minato closed his eyes. Forever.

Jiraiya's eyes burned with fury. Orochimaru hissed. Tsunade stood, her eyes turned cold.

The man faced them. Eye closed.

"...why did he close his eye?" Jiraiya asked.

"Minato-kun informed us that he would not be able to use that jutsu again. And the man seemed to have used it twice," Orochimaru analyzed.

"So, one jutsu needs one eye..." Tsunade concluded.

"Well then..." the sanins moved.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Kushina watched her baby with worry-filled eyes. They were in Minato's safe house. It's location unknown to anyone but Minato, Jiraiya and her.<p>

"I wonder if Minato is alright?" she asked out loud.

A knock sounded from the door. She froze. Minato would not knock.

Chakra chains shot from her hand. The chains went through the door and captured the one behind it.

She stared at the visitor.

Tsunade stared at her with a grave expression. The chains released her.

"...I'm sorry Kushina..." Tsunade apologized. She moved to show what stood behind her.

Kushina's face was filled with horror. Orochimaru and Jiraiya showed the body of Minato they carried.

That day, the sannins and the Uzumaki understood one fact.

Namikaze Minato was dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**Decided to try to make this into a story. For those who read the original oneshot version, there are a lot of things changed.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order<strong>: Samsara<strong>**

**Chapter 1 Uzumaki Naruto**

The first memory he had was of his mother crying. He did not understand at that time. As he grew older, he began to learn. One day, he asked his pale skinned uncle, why his mother cried. The pale man answered that she cried because of his father.

_"Why is my mother crying?" the child asked curiously to a pale skinned man._

_The man looked thoughtful, "I believe it was because of your father. He died the day you were born."_

_He did not fully understand. however, he knew that his father was to blame._

_That day, Uzumaki Naruto learned hatred._

* * *

><p>Whenever his mother held him and smiled at him, he felt indescribable emotion. He liked it. He craved it. He tried hard to make her proud, he learned faster than a normal child. He acted more mature than normal child. Whenever he showed what he learned, his mother smiled proudly.<p>

_"Naruto-kun, what did you learn today?" a red haired, blue eyed woman asked her son._

_"Orochi taught me how to do bunshin no jutsu!" he answered with a smile, "Watch!" and he showed her._

_Her mother smiled proudly. He felt strange and he liked it._

_That day Uzumaki Naruto learned happiness._

* * *

><p>When he was eight years old, her mother told him tales of his father. How he had saved her when they were young. How he had trained hard and became one of the greatest shinobi known to the world. He was fascinated. Not by the story, but by the love and adoration in his mother eyes when she thought about his father.<p>

_"To this day, I have never met a man like him. He was both gentle and strong. He was both a leader and a man," his mother showed a wistful smile at him._

_He stared, he never seen his mother that vulnerable since she cried long ago. He felt dislike to his father. The father who managed to make his mother showed such expression._

_That day, Uzumaki Naruto learned jealousy._

* * *

><p>One year later, he noticed that his godfather and aunt have always compared him to his father. Whenever they trained him, he tried hard to understand and master whatever they taught. And yet, they would say that his father would have mastered it faster, would do it better. He did not like it.<p>

_"How did I do Jiraiya-jiji? Tsunade-baachan?" he asked, turning to the white haired man and the blond haired woman who watched him showed the result of his training._

_"Good job!" the man congratulated him, "though Minato would have done that faster..." he muttered._

_He heard his aunt reprimanding his godfather. Saying how his father was a shinobi while he was not. He resolved himself to prove that he was better than his father._

_That day, Uzumaki Naruto gained an ambition._

* * *

><p>Some time after that, his mother called him one day and asked a strange question. Why would he love the village? He felt nothing towards them. So he stared at his mother, confused. When he saw the expression in his mother's face, he learned a new emotion.<p>

_"Naruto-kun, what do you think about Konoha?" at his confused glance she elaborated, "do you love it?"_

_He stared blankly. He rarely interacted with the villagers. And even then, most of them simply called him 'Son of Yondaime'. He continued to stare until he saw his mother sigh._

_That day, Uzumaki Naruto learned guilt._

* * *

><p>Another year passed, he found one person in his life who did not compare him to his father. His uncle. Even his mother sometimes compared him to his father. The man told him that he was the only one who did not judge him. Therefore, he did the same. When he was told the reason, he was confused. But he accepted it. Glad to find someone who cared about him without his father's influence.<p>

_"Hey Orochi, why aren't you like Jiraiya or Tsunade?" the man gave him a questioning look, "they always praised my father and compared me with him."_

_"...well Naruto-kun, when you was a baby, you stared at me with a curious face. Most people stared at me with respect, awe, fear and other expressions that came from my reputation. Whenever I met you, you would talk to me normally. You do not judge me, so I do not judge you," the pale skinned man explained._

_He felt confused. But he was assured that the man would be with him, no matter what. Because the man was his friend and not his father's._

_That day, Uzumaki Naruto made a true friend._

* * *

><p>The next year was the graduation of the academy. He passed without any trouble. The training his family gave him was more than enough. And yet, as he stood outside academy when his godfather picked him up. He was happy. He thought that his godfather was proud of him. His godfather was proud, but he added a statement that broke his happiness.<p>

_"Your father graduated when he was ten," his godfather absently mentioned when they walked home._

_He stared. This was his moment and yet, his godfather thought about his father? He did not know which was worse, his godfather's words or the fact that he felt nothing._

_That day, Uzumaki Naruto learned apathy._

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto entered his and his mother's house. It was a small house with two bedrooms, a kitchen and living room. The house was located near training ground 44, nicknamed forest of death. He had lived here for all his life. The forest was used often by him and the sannins for training. He saw his mother standing, waiting for him.<p>

"I'm home okāsama," he greeted.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun. How did it go?" Uzumaki Kushina asked with a smile.

"I passed," Naruto answered shortly.

"Good job!" Kushina hugged him, "as a celebration, do you want to go to Ichiraku Ramen?" Kushina asked, referring to her favorite restaurant. Smiling happily.

Naruto lost any desire to celebrate when Jiraiya compared him to his father. But seeing his mother's happiness. He nodded. His mother's smile widened and he felt that it was worth seeing such expression on her face.

The mother and son left to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Ayame was the daughter of Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen. She had worked at her father's restaurant since she was a kid.<p>

She accepted it. She liked seeing people eating her father's ramen happily. She liked how they would leave with satisfied expression. She truly respected her father for all his hard work.

However, since four years ago, she found a goal. It was just another day in Ichiraku Ramen when a woman with red hair entered, bringing a child with her. Her father greeted the woman as his number one customer. While her father talked with the woman, she observed the young boy. He ate her father's ramen with blank expression. When the pair left the restaurant, he thanked her and her father in a calm tone. She felt that her father's honor had been insulted. She learned the boy's name, Naruto. She wondered why did the boy had a ramen-inspired name. Watching the boy's mother eating ramen with a big smile she understood.

Ever since that fateful day, she begged her father to teach her how to cook. After that, every time the boy came with his mother, she served the ramen she made. At first, the boy stated that her ramen was inedible and refused to eat it after a bite. She worked harder. She felt thankful that the boy at least tasted her ramen each time he came instead of refusing it. After years, the boy finally ate the ramen and asked his mother for a second bowl. Ayame felt a sense of victory. However, after they finished, the boy still left with the same blank expression.

Today was the day he graduated from ninja academy. She knew for sure that they would come to Ichiraku Ramen. She swore that she would make sure he left with a smile on his face.

She saw two guests came into the restaurant. She smiled.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen!"

* * *

><p>When Naruto heard the familiar voice, he saw the girl he had met many times. Ayame was the name. She was an interesting girl. She seemed to made it her mission to cook ramen for him years ago.<p>

At first, he was disgusted by the taste. He ate one bite and politely refused to eat it. When he saw the disappointed face of the girl, he felt guilty.

The second time he was given a bowl, he saw her anxious expression. He ate one bite and found that while the taste was still inedible, it had improved. He again refused to eat the ramen.

It continued for many times, he believed that his mother and the owner of the ramen stand enjoyed seeing their interactions. Until one day, she managed to cook an edible ramen. He stared at her hopeful expression and ate another bite. She smiled a bright smile that could light up the entire ramen stand. After he finished it, he thought about her smile. It was alien to him, an unknown. He wanted to see the smile again and he ordered another bowl.

He was sure the taste of the ramen matched the smile she wore.

He stared at the girl. Today she acted more cheerful than any other time. He wondered whether she managed to cook a ramen more edible than the last time.

When his ramen came, he took a bite.

He smiled.

* * *

><p>She saw the boy entered. He wore a black t-shirt with a red spiral mark on the back and black long pants. She noticed that he favored dark colors long ago. She also noticed that he always kept a red spiral on all his clothes.<p>

She gave the boy the ramen she cooked especially for this day.

She watched him as he looked at the ramen closely. She saw his mother and her father watching him as tense as she was. He finally brought the chopsticks to his mouth.

Ayame felt her heart stopped. In front of her, the boy, the emotionless boy she knew smiled. She believed such smile could only came from an angel. When he was emotionless, he could be seen as a statue. A masterpiece. However, when he smiled, she could only describe him with one word. Perfection.

She wondered why her knees felt weak and why she was staring at the ceiling before all went black.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the fainted girl. He felt disappointed. That meant he would be unable to order a second bowl of ramen. While the girl's father could cook a delicious ramen, he felt it was not right.<p>

The ramen she made could be considered as a tradition. He had done that for years and eating another ramen did not feel right.

He suppose he did not regret eating in this place. As he heard sound of slurping and watched his mother ate bowls of ramen, he smiled again. Yes, he was not regretting it.

* * *

><p>As she walked home with her son, Kushina wondered (not for the first time) how did he became like this.<p>

She took care of him as her best friend, Mikoto taught her. With love and care. She assisted him when he needed her. She told him stories of his father and his legacy. She had hoped that he would grew up into a kind, gentle and strong man like Minato.

Naruto also received influences from other people, particularly the sannins. From Jiraiya, he adopted his will to keep trying and to never give up. From Tsunade, he gained a critical attitude and the lack of hesitation to point it out. But the greatest influence came from Orochimaru. And that was the problem.

She did not dislike Orochimaru. She knew that he was a bitter because he failed to take the Hokage position. Especially now as Uchiha Itachi became the youngest Hokage in the age of seventeen. She noted that the man seemed to enjoy Naruto's presence and Naruto seemed to be more comfortable with him rather than anyone else. Anyone except her at least.

That was another problem. Naruto seemed to be too attached to her. While he was able to act mature and self-sufficient, whenever he saw her, his thought would focus to her. It was nice to know that he loved her. However she noticed that it went beyond the point that was healthy.

Whenever she offered something, he would not refuse. Whenever she bought something for him, he would take care of it like it was his most important possession. She knew that as a fact. The accident two years ago proved it.

Two years ago, she bought him a book for his birthday. The book was a beginner guide for fūinjutsu. A normal gift for a member of Uzumaki clan when they reached the age of ten. He thanked her and after the party, he was engrossed by the book. One day, he brought it to the academy. Nobody knew that it would lead to an incident.

She heard that a group of bullies demanded him to surrender the book. He stared at them blankly as if confused by their attitude and returned his attention to the book. The bullies took this as a challenge and grabbed the book from his hands. He ordered them to return it but they laughed. He stated that it was a book given by her and they should return it. They mocked him as a mama's boy. They scrawled a huge cross mark on the cover of the book.

That was their mistake. She did not know what happened. But Naruto returned home earlier than scheduled. He apologized to her for letting them ruined the book he gave her. She answered that it was fine, she could buy him a new one. He shook his head, stating that the book was an irreplaceable gift.

She wondered whether she should be flattered or angered that he beat the bullies up to the point where they were declared unsuitable to become shinobi.

Many times she thought that she had failed in raising him. However, each time they came to Ichiraku Ramen, she saw Naruto and Ayame's relationship and she concluded that she did not fail.

Because her son had proven himself to be a kind boy.

Though she lamented the fact that he was completely clueless in the matter of relationship. He was confused when she teased him about Ayame and other girls he met.

As she saw some of the girls on the road blushed when they saw him, she smiled.

He was Minato's son after all.

* * *

><p>The next day, Uzumaki Naruto wondered walked into his classroom at the academy. He saw no one but his teacher, Iruka inside the classroom.<p>

Then again, it was one hour earlier than the scheduled time.

He walked to his seat and opened his book.

He read. Ignoring everything else in the class.

* * *

><p>Umino Iruka was a chunin. A teacher in the shinobi academy of Konoha.<p>

He grew up with his parents as a normal boy. When he saw a teacher guided an unruly student and made the student into a respectable shinobi, he was impressed. he decided that he would become a teacher.

By now he had experienced years of teaching. Each time he felt more confident than the last. He cared about all students in the academy. Whether they were a 'bad' kids or 'good' kids did not concern him. He firmly believed that all students should have chance to change themselves for the better.

Or at least that was what he believed.

When he heard the door opened, he froze. A student of his entered and sat at his assigned seat without any word. This student was Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, a former kunoichi of Konoha. He knew the boy personally. They met two years ago. As he saw the boy opened a book, he saw it's cover.

The cover with a large 'X' mark on it.

His mind flashed back to that day.

Two years ago, he was chosen as a substitute teacher of another class. After he taught the class, he decided to hide and watch how his temporary students interact without a teacher.

He saw a boy reading alone. No other students talked with him. In fact they seemed to avoid staring at the boy entirely. He recognized the boy as the son of Yondaime Hokage. He remembered that the original teacher of that class warned him that the boy could not connect with his peers. In the teacher's words, 'He is beyond them.'

He kept observing the boy until he saw a group of students approached the boy. he thought that they wanted to befriend him. He was wrong.

He stared as the boy's book was taken. He thought it was a joke. But when the group of students laughed at the boy and wrote on the book, he moved to stop them.

He was stopped by his surprise. he thought the boy was shy and a reader. He thought that was what the other teacher meant when he said the boy was beyond the others. He was mistaken.

The boy struck one of the bully. _'At his right knee's joint,' _the bully fell, screaming in pain. By now, the other students watched them as the bullies jumped at the boy.

When he snapped out of his shock, he moved to intervene. He was too late.

By the time he stopped the boy, the boy was chocking a bully. _'the one who scrawled on the boy's book,'_ he realized. He stopped the boy and called other teachers to take the injured students to the hospital.

He received the hospital report shortly after and read it. What he read made him chilled to the bone.

Each of the boys injury were in specific places. Each of the injury also made sure that they would never be a ninja. With one exception. The bully who scrawled on the book could still become a ninja, but he was in critical condition when he reached the hospital. Only the great medic, Tsunade managed to save the boy.

He brought the 'victim' to his office. He asked the boy, why did he crushed the bullies' chances to became a ninja. The boy stared at him blankly and answered without any hesitation.

_"Because they dirtied my mother's gift. Trash should know their place. They are weak and yet they pretend to be strong."_

For the first time since he first taught at the academy, Umino Iruka was left speechless.

After he recovered, he informed the boy that one of the bully survived and could still return to the academy. The boy arched an eyebrow and asked which one was the survivor. He answered that it was the one who scrawled on the book. The boy nodded.

_"I suspected that Tsunade would heal him. Then he came back here, all his friends gone and he will be alone with the one who nearly killed him."_

And Umino Iruka understood. He did that deliberately. He knew that the bully would survive. If the bully stopped learning in the academy, the bully would live in regret. If the bully return to the academy, he would live in fear of the boy.

This boy was not normal. He was ruthless and efficient. Cold and calculating.

He told the boy to avoid doing such thing as it would endanger his career. He told him that what he did was not right.

The boy looked at him as if he was something unknown. The boy then walked away without a word.

He noticed that the boy clutched the book possessively as he left the classroom. At that time he wondered whether the boy was a ruthless shinobi or a scared boy with strong attachment to his mother.

He chose to believe the second.

And now, seeing him read the same book he read for two years, with a hint of fondness on his face, Iruka decided that his suspicion was correct.

Uzumaki Naruto was not a cold shinobi who coldly destroyed everyone who wronged him. He was nothing more than a fearful boy.

* * *

><p>He felt the teacher's eyes left him. He continued reading. No matter how much time he finished the book. Even though he completely memorized the whole book. He liked reading this book. He suppose that was because the book was his mother's gift.<p>

He remembered the trash he nearly killed. He did not know the trash's name and he had no wish to learn it. Ever since the trash returned, it would flinch when he was close and would ran away from him whenever they saw each other.

That suited him just fine. He had no interest in worthless beings.

Especially not the one who touched one of his mother's gift.

He felt other students arrived.

He ignored them. None of them interested him.

* * *

><p>Inuzuka Kiba was a bully.<p>

He was no longer a bully. He learned his lesson two years ago.

It was supposed to be a joke.

When Kiba was young, he grew up with the stories of yondaime Hokage. He admired the man. He wished to become like him. An Alpha. A leader everyone recognized.

Born in a clan that respected strength, he trained since he was young. He was loud, brash, and wild. A typical Inuzuka, most would said.

When he entered the academy, he heard rumors about the son of Yondaime. He was interested. When he got the son as his classmate he was excited. That feeling did not last.

The son ignored everything. He was content to be alone, reading a book or watching something. He never spoke expect to the teacher and even then only when he was asked to answer a question. Whenever someone called him, he just stared at them blankly until they were uncomfortable and left him alone.

One day, Kiba had an idea. He would provoke the boy and make him react, make him act more like a normal kid. When the teacher left the class, he and his friends gathered around the boy and demanded him to give the book to them. The boy stared at them and then returned to his book.

Kiba exploded. He stole the book and watched as the boy's eyes showed a flicker of anger. He felt glad. The boy was a human after all.

When the boy demanded them to return the book, one of his friend teased him about his mother. Kiba knew that was a mistake. His clan valued family. Insulting one's family means death. As he saw the boy's eyes burned he knew that they would be in trouble.

One of his friend encouraged him to doddle on the book. He did not want to do that but they pressured him to and he did. To this day he regretted his weakness.

He stared, surprised as the boy attacked one of his friend. He tried to counter the boy with his friends but it was futile.

Then his world exploded in pain.

When he came to he was in the hospital. His mother and sister around him as he laid down on the bed. Broken.

His mother demanded an explanation. He told them his story. How he tried to provoke the boy, how one of his friend mocked the boy's mother, and how he was pressured to doddle on the boy's precious book.

His mother was furious at him. His sister scolded him and told him that when he recovered, he would have to apologize.

When he returned to academy after he healed, he tried to apologize to the boy.

He failed. Every time he tried to apologize, his words died in his throat and he felt fear gripping him. He ran away.

Now he was a ninja. He swore that he would apologize to the boy one day.

Definitely.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke was the brother of the Hokage.<p>

He was born in the Uchiha clan, the strongest clan in Konoha.

Since he was young, he tried his hardest to match his brother. His brother who was known as the prodigy.

He failed and after his brother was chosen as the Hokage, he felt the gap between them increased.

When he heard the Yondaime Hokage's son would be in the academy with him, he was interested.

He thought that he could find someone who was like him. He was mistaken.

The boy acted like a statue. He never accepted any attempts to befriend him. He ignored other people.

Uchiha Sasuke hated him.

When the boy proved his strength two years ago, his hatred grew.

Uchiha Sasuke did not hate the boy because the boy was stronger than him.

Uchiha Sasuke did not hate the boy because the boy ignored him.

Uchiha Sasuke hated the boy for one simple fact. Because the boy reminded him of Uchiha Itachi, his brother.

Both of them were stronger than others. Both of them closed themselves off from the society. Both of them stared at the world with eyes filled with disinterest.

And that angered him.

When he saw the boy in the class, reading with his usual blank expression, his hatred grew.

Uchiha Sasuke swore he would surpass both Naruto and his brother one day.

* * *

><p>Hyūga Hinata was the heiress of Hyūga clan.<p>

When she was a child, she was kidnapped by a Kumo shinobi. She was almost taken away when a boy saved her and subdued her captor. That day, Hyūga Hinata found her Light.

She never forget His face.

Thanks to her Savior, the Hyūga clan met no trouble from Kumogakure. As if they tried to ask for compensation, they would need to reveal that their shinobi was defeated by a child.

She trained hard since then, hoping to see Him once again. To serve Him with her entire body and soul.

When she entered the academy, she was beyond happy. Her Savior was here. In the same class as her.

She thought about approaching Him but decided not to. He ignored everyone who tried to initiate a conversation with Him. She concluded that He must consider them not worth His time until they have proven themselves.

Two years prior, when a group of heathens dared to challenge her Savior. She watched in glee as He struck them down. He punished them by destroying their future as shinobi. But her Savior was forgiving. He allowed one of the heathen to return. She swore she would smite the heathen should he tried to harm her Savior again.

The day the team would be announced, she hoped that she would be in the same team as Him.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura was an ordinary girl.<p>

She came from an ordinary civilian family. She was fascinated by the story of ninjas in Konoha. She decided to enter the shinobi academy in a whim.

She was glad she did so as she met her best friend. Yamanaka Ino saved her from bullies who insulted her large forehead. They became friends since then.

When she entered her class for the first time, she was excited. The son of yondaime Hokage and the brother of current Hokage were both in her class.

She was disappointed when she found the son of yondaime Hokage was a jerk who ignored everything.

She joined her friend who was a member of Uchiha Sasuke fan club.

She was a fangirl until two years ago.

She remembered how the emotionless boy crushed a group of bullies with ease.

Her eyes were opened that day.

She started to train to become a better ninja, a stronger ninja.

Because she realized one thing.

In the shinobi world, might ruled everything.

If you are weak, there is no hope to survive.

* * *

><p>Aburame Shino was a member of Aburame clan.<p>

His clan valued rationality in making decision and he agreed.

He watched every situation with neutral position and made decisions best for all of the ones involved.

Therefore, why did he stood still when he saw Uzumaki Naruto engaged in a battle against a group of students?

The answer was because it was logical. His kikaichū warned him not to engage the boy in hostile manner. he obeyed.

He questioned his kikaichū why did they feared the boy. They answered that he was an unknown.

As the team announcement was made, he made sure to follow his plan.

If he was on the same team as Uzumaki Naruto, a negotiation and alliance would be preferred. If not, engage Uzumaki Naruto with caution and only when necessary.

* * *

><p>Yamanaka Ino was a member of Yamanaka clan.<p>

She would admit that she was a girl before she was a kunoichi.

She admired Uchiha Sasuke, the Hokage's brother. Or at least that was what people believed. She was not a fangirl. Her father just told her that deception was one of the greatest tool a shinobi have.

Secretly, she admired Uzumaki Naruto, the enigma more than she admired Sasuke. Not to the extent of obsessing about him.

She admired how he acted calm and cold in every situation. Acting like true shinobi her father told her long ago.

When he was attacked two years ago, she was worried.

She saw as he ruthlessly broke the bullies' future as shinobi. She was amazed. Her admiration grew.

As she thought about him, she wondered what would it be like if they were on the same team.

She decided that it would be interesting.

* * *

><p>Nara Shikamaru was a member of Nara clan.<p>

He thought that life was troublesome

He was a genius with IQ over 200. He was also a lazy person. His best friend was Akimichi Chōji. One of his most troublesome friend was Yamanaka Ino.

When his mother ordered him to enter the academy, he thought that it would be troublesome.

He was proven right two years ago.

A group of students tried to mess with the son of yondaime Hokage. He liked the boy. The boy did not care when he sleep through the class. The boy alone was not troublesome but he seemed to be a magnet that attract troublesome situations.

When the group of students were sent to the hospital, he sighed.

At the team announcement, he hoped he was not with Naruto. If he was with Naruto then his life certainly would be...

Troublesome.

* * *

><p>Akimichi Chōji was a member of Akimichi clan.<p>

He, like most people of his clan liked to eat.

He liked his friends, his best friend was Nara Shikamaru. One of his friend was Yamanaka Ino.

He met the mysterious son of yondaime Hokage once before academy.

They met at Ichiraku Ramen when the boy was given a bowl of ramen completely unlike what Chōji had ever seen.

The boy took a bite and then saw his expression. The boy offered the ramen to him. He declined and later accepted after the boy insisted.

That day, he considered Uzumaki Naruto as his friend.

Two years ago, when his friend was attacked, he was about to help him. But he could do nothing but watch as his friend defeated the group of students without any mercy.

That time, he felt scared of his friend. For his friend.

Scared of him because of his power.

Scared for him because of the loss of his innocence.

At the day the team would be announced, he wished to be in a team with Shikamaru and Naruto.

Then Shikamaru and he could teach Naruto to relax and to become their friend.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto continued to read his book. Ignoring other students and Iruka.<p>

When he heard Iruka about to announce the teams, he slowed his reading.

Iruka opened his mouth and he listened.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Pairings are still undecided. What do you think the team will be?<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**Decided to try to make this into a story. For those who read the original oneshot version, there are a lot of things changed.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order<strong>: Samsara<strong>**

**Chapter 2 Team Seven**

Uzumaki Naruto stared.

Uchiha Sasuke met his stare.

Haruno Sakura shook her head in dismay.

It has been three hours since their team was announced and they waited for their sensei in silence.

Sakura wished either one of the boy would speak. The silence was slowly becoming more unbearable. In addition, the atmosphere had gotten more tense since the last hour.

She gathered her courage. She had enough of the oppressive atmosphere!

"...um, do you know who our sensei is?" she asked. She wished she had not asked. The two silent boys turned and stared at her.

"...hn," Sasuke turned away. His face unchanged. She wondered how he kept that expression (or lack thereof) for so long.

Sakura turned to her other teammate. The most mysterious one in the team. While Sasuke was well known cold guy because of his brother's fame, Uzumaki Naruto was a blank page. He was rarely seen in the village and even then, he would only follow his mother. Even in class he ignored everything. When a sensei asked him a question, he answered tersely and returned to his book.

He seemed to evaluate her and then Sasuke.

She repeated the question. Finally he opened his mouth.

"I know."

* * *

><p>He stared at the Uchiha.<p>

The boy was interesting. He noticed in class that the boy would sometimes stare or glare at him.

He wondered if this was one of the famous Uchiha attitude that his godfather told him. When he heard his other teammate spoke, he moved his stare towards her.

Then he searched what he knew about the girl.

Haruno Sakura. A kunoichi from civilian family. All about her were average. The amount of her chakra was smaller than the others. Potentially useful for genjutsu, and iryō ninjutsu.

Then he returned his stare to the other boy.

Uchiha Sasuke. A shinobi from Uchiha clan. Brother of Hokage. One of the stronger graduates this year. Chakra larger than average. Potentially useful for Sharingan, ninjutsu, and genjutsu.

...logical team placement. He concluded. While he knew not where he stood in terms of skills, he was aware that he held the position of close range combatant in the team.

However, the problem was the sensei. Why would that person be chosen?

When he heard the girl repeating her question, he answered.

"I know."

Seeing the girl's shocked face, and his other teammate's interested eyes, he explained further.

"Our sensei was one of the ANBU. He is known as one of the strongest jōnin in Konohagakure. Hatake Kakashi."

His teammates stared at him. Then the girl seemed to snap out of her shock.

"Is there anything else you know?" she asked.

He closed his eyes, "Hatake Kakashi, Copy Ninja Kakashi, Sharingan no Kakashi. No specialization. However his ninjutsu was considered to be one of the best. One of the candidate for godaime Hokage. Rejected because of his attitude. Known for his habits to arrive late in each meeting, his mask, and the book he always read." Here his teammates seemed to stare at him deadpanned. He wondered why, never realizing that he had the same reputation of reading book.

"Hair, silver, spiked. Eye, one black, the other kept under his forehead protector, Sharingan. body type, tall, slightly more muscular than average jōnin. Was a member in a team under Namikaze Minato. A prodigy. Graduation age, five years old. Chūnin age, six years old. Jōnin age, thirteen years old. Created ninjutsu Chidori and enhanced version Raikiri."

Then he opened his eyes and stared at the door. "Would you like to add anything Hatake-san?" Naruto asked.

His teammates turned to stare at the man who walked to the front of the class.

The man's uncovered eye turned into an eye-smile.

* * *

><p>When Uchiha Sasuke heard the girl in his team asked a question he felt a trace of surprise.<p>

He thought she was a fangirl. But she had not approach him yet. Instead she asked about their sensei.

When he heard the Uzumaki answering, he was even more surprised.

He thought the boy would ignore her. Instead he answered.

He listened to the description of his new sensei. His eyes widened.

Why did the sensei have a Sharingan?

The Sharingan was the birthright of Uchiha clan. It was unthinkable for him to hear someone who was not Uchiha possessing a Sharingan.

Why did his father and brother allowed a non-Uchiha to possess a Sharingan?

He resolved to ask them after he was home.

When the boy turned to the door and called their sensei, he was surprised and turned towards the door in shock.

He did not even knew their sensei was there and the Uzumaki sensed him with his eye closed.

Uchiha Sasuke was intrigued.

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi is late and he knew it.<p>

He was visiting the memorial stone. Visiting Obito, Rin and his sensei.

He told them happily that he was chosen to be sensei's son's sensei.

He told them that there was an Uchiha too, one of Obito's relative.

The other one was a girl. When he heard that, he hoped she was not a fangirl. He hoped that she was a kunoichi like Rin.

He told them that he observed his team for a few days.

His team was similar with theirs. But they were different.

The Uchiha was the brother of the Hokage. And he wanted to surpass his brother.

He heard that the Haruno girl was a fangirl. But when he observed her training, he supposed that she had stopped being a fangirl.

Sensei's son is the interesting one. He seemed to ignore everything. He lacked love for his village. And yet he had a way to attract people.

He heard that sensei's son saved the Hyūga heiress. It was impressive how a young boy managed to stop a shinobi from escaping when he was young. The heiress seemed to like him.

He heard that sensei's son had beaten a group of delinquents two years ago. He did it with ease. As expected. He was trained by the sannins and his mother after all.

He was absorbed in his talk with his sensei and teammates. That was why he failed to sense someone standing behind him.

He suddenly felt pain as his head was smacked. He turned around.

Kushina stood behind him.

He smiled, not that she could see it. It was hidden behind his mask after all.

"Kushina-san how are you today?" he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" the Uzumaki asked angrily.

"Visiting the memorial stone, would you like to join?" Kakashi offered. He was sure that she would like to speak with sensei.

"You are supposed to be at the academy three hours ago!" she exploded.

"How did you know that?" Kakashi asked.

"My son's clone asked me who his sensei was. he told me that his sensei's name was Hatake Kakashi. After telling him about you I decided to search for you. You go to the academy now! Or I'll drag you there myself!"

"Calm down..." he smiled, "I was about to go there." He stood and walked away from the memorial stone. "By the way, when did Naruto ask you about me?"

"One hour ago. When my son asked a question, I need to answer it as complete as I can or he won't stop asking..." Kushina's face grew serious. "Kakashi, I know that you are Minato's student but don't treat Naruto like Minato's son. He disliked it. Treat him normally instead. Or he will ignore you. Just like how ignored most of the village."

"Is it because he feels like he is in sensei's shadow?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I don't know," Kushina answered sadly. "Orochimaru told me that he hated being treated as Minato's son. But he didn't tell me anything else."

"...Orochimaru is a traitor who abandoned the village," Kakashi pointed out.

Kushina sighed, "Orochimaru is my son's best friend. Naruto told me when he was young that his only friend was Orochimaru..."

"...alright. I'll treat him like a normal genin instead of sensei's son."

As Kakashi moved to the academy, he wondered whether he could do that. Naruto was a splitting image of his sensei after all.

Just when he was about to enter he heard his sensei's s- ...no, Naruto's voice.

Naruto described him to his teammates. When he replayed his conversation with Kushina, he wondered whether those data were really gathered just one hour ago.

He entered the room.

"Would you like to add anything Hatake-san?"

His other two students snapped their attention towards him. He eye-smiled.

This team would be interesting indeed.

* * *

><p>Even though Hatake Kakashi said that his team would be interesting a few hours ago, he wondered whether it was a good thing.<p>

His mind replayed to his students introduction.

_"I am Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have any likes. I dislike idiots. I have an ambition to surpass my brother."_

While Uchiha Sasuke could have an attitude adjustment, it was normal for Uchiha to act like that. At least he has a drive.

_"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like my friend, Ino. I dislike people who insult me and my friends. My hobby is to play trivia games. My goal is to be a good kunoichi."_

The girl is still innocent but she wanted to become a good kunoichi. He would see whether she really is serious or not.

The problematic part was Naruto.

_"Uzumaki Naruto."_

_The team waited for him to continue._

_"That's it? What about your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goal?" Kakashi asked._

_Naruto just stared. "Information is important. I do not wish to share any information with people I do not trust."_

_"B-But Naruto-san," Naruto turned to the pink haired kunoichi. She faltered._

_"Naruto, if you don't share any information, how could all of you become a good team?"_

_"I have no need for teammates."_

_"Friends?"_

_"I have no need for friends."_

_"Training partner?"_

_"I have no need for training partners."_

_Kakashi sighed. With Naruto like this, how could team seven have any chance to pass the bell test? How could he make Naruto understand the benefits of having a strong bonds?_

_He was about to tell Naruto that his father had good teammates when he was young. But he managed to stop himself. Kushina's warning sounded in his head._

_He thought about what he knew about Naruto and tried to find anything to appeal his interest._

_He found it._

_"Naruto, you know about the Legendary Sannin, right?" he asked._

_Naruto nodded._

_"The sannin, consisted of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru were famed for their abilities and great teamwork. Are you aware about how did they receive the name?"_

_Naruto answered, "the sannin fought against Hanzō of the Salamander, one of the strongest shinobi and survived during the Second Great Shinobi War."_

_"Yes. They survived because of their teamwork. They assisted one another. It was told that if together, the current sannin would be unbeatable."_

_Naruto stared. "I concede that teamwork is useful. However, I have no need for it. I have no plan to stay in this team for long."_

_"...you plan to become a chūnin as fast as possible," Kakashi commented._

_Naruto nodded._

_"However, to pass the chūnin exam, you need a solid teamwork. And without trust, that will not be achieved."_

_"...I will do it. I will not rely on others. I will pass the exam alone," Naruto declared. His eyes shined with cold determination._

_Without a doubt, he is sensei and Kushina's son._

_Kakashi sighed. Sasuke and Sakura just stared at them._

_"Naruto, without a team you will not survive. If it was not for my teammate, Uchiha Obito, I will not stand here before all of you."_

_Naruto stared. A hint of curiosity in his eyes._

_"I was about to be killed but my friend pushed me out of the way. He gave me his Sharingan as a gift and without it, I wouldn't survive most of my battles in the war. Without my friend, I would not become a shinobi like I am now. Bonds helps you grow. Bonds will make you stronger."_

_"...Uzumaki Naruto. Likes, mother. Dislikes, nothing. Hobby, training, gardening. Goal, to become a Hokage," Naruto stated._

_Kakashi smiled. While he could be cold it seems that Naruto would not ignore a good advice. Although, he needs to be convinced first._

_Becoming Hokage was interesting information though. Perhaps he wished to surpass his father like Sasuke and his brother._

_A bell test is still impossible now. he would pass them without a test. However, later when they would enter chūnin exam, he would test them. To see whether they have grown or not._

_"Good. Tomorrow, we will meet again in training ground three. I will test each of you. After that, we can decide on our team schedule."_

_He stood up. His team following._

_"I promise I will help all of you achieve your goal. Remember this, 'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.'"_

_His team seemed to ponder about the words. Sakura smiled, Naruto and Sasuke's eyes lighten with interest._

_"Team seven, dismissed."_

In the end, he suppose that his team was not so bad after all.

They are young. They could grow. It was his responsibility to assist them in their shinobi life.

He will not fail.

He will not fail them like he did with Obito. With Rin. With his sensei.

His promise to help them reach their goal was genuine. And he will do it.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto walked to his home in silence.<p>

He thought about his sensei's words.

Was it true? That a team is needed? That bonds will help him?

If they were true, then he would be mistaken.

When Naruto reached his home he saw his mother waiting for him, smiling. He pushed the thoughts away.

After their dinner, he stared at the ceiling of his room. His mind flashed to Orochi's final lesson.

_"Naruto-kun, when you see me with Jiraiya and Tsunade, what did you think?"_

_"I wondered why are you tolerating them? Isn't it better to be alone? You are shinobi. You have secrets. With more people, it is harder to keep a secret."_

_Orochimaru's face became serene. He seemed to be lost in his memory._

_"Because Naruto-kun, we are human. And no human can live alone."_

Naruto wondered whether that was true or not.

For now, he would do what Orochi and Hatake-san said. He would try to accept his team.

If it was true, then he would concede and accept what they said.

If not, then it seems that he was correct after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the late update and the short chapter (half of the previous one if I'm correct). I'm busy with university business now. Even after this semester, I will have to attend mandatory compact semester. I'll try to update as fast as I can.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**Decided to try to make this into a story. For those who read the original oneshot version, there are a lot of things changed.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order<strong>: Samsara<strong>**

**Chapter 3 Life of A 'Normal' Genin Team**

He ran.

Through the familiar forest.

If he remembered correctly, there should be a river beyond this forest. He prepared himself to jump.

He leaped, he turned his head and saw his hunters following him.

He felt fear.

If they caught him, he would be forced to return _there_.

He would not give up!

No matter what!

Then he felt hands around him.

He looked around.

He did not sense any hunters near him.

How?

Then when the two other hunters arrived near him, he knew it was over.

* * *

><p>"I have captured the cat."<p>

Naruto's voice echoed around the clearing.

Sakura and Sasuke stopped near him. Staring at him, surprised. They chased the cat for hours and Naruto just grabbed him like it was nothing.

Naruto stared at their faces. He was a little confused. Why would they be so tired? Capturing a simple cat should be an easy task.

He decided that he would have to ask Hatake-sensei for additional training. There must be something wrong in their training if they failed to complete such easy mission.

Sasuke shook his head, "let's just go..." he walked back to the academy, Naruto and Sakura following.

It had been two weeks since they became a team. Everyday, they took a mission then train the rest of the time.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood near the Mission Assignment Desk inside the academy. He felt memories rushing into him as his kage bunshin was dispelled.<p>

He reviewed his memories.

Sasuke and Sakura did what most novice genins usually did. They chased Tora after seeing it. _'Without any plan,'_ Kakashi thought in at first did the same but he suddenly decided to follow them in the shadow. When the cat turned it's attention to Sasuke and Sakura, he took that chance to capture it.

Impressive as always. And therein lies the problem.

_'Naruto is too efficient'_. When they received a task to paint a wall, Naruto made sure they painted in order as he commanded. The end result was impressive but it took too long. And the wall was just a normal wall of a civilian house.

In their babysitting mission, Naruto made sure that the children received enough nutrition in their foods. He also made sure they learned basic knowledge he deemed necessary. The problem was that the children were unable to understand his teaching.

Learning from these missions, he concluded that Naruto lacked common sense or at least a sense of normalcy.

He wondered what could he do to make Naruto more 'human'.

They have grown since their first meeting. Sasuke who was focused on surpassing his brother, now are able to work together with Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura was already normal from the start, she just grew stronger and more responsible after his order to learn medical techniques.

Naruto... well, Naruto show more emotion and started to get angry when annoyed enough. Not bad, before he would just ignore everyone but lately he gave reaction when he was talked to. Most of it were annoyances though.

He looked at the list of missions left.

The only missions left are useless in this matter.

_'No other choice but training then...' _Kakashi sighed.

He heard the sound of footsteps.

It seemed that his team had returned.

* * *

><p>When they gave the cat to the owner, Naruto saw the cat being embraced tightly.<p>

He felt a bit of pity to the cat but immediately crushed the feeling.

He watched as Hatake and Sarutobi Hiruzen, the former Hokage talked about the next mission they would take.

He wondered about the missions.

They seemed useless. No mission is useless.

Therefore there must be a secret task in it.

In the painting mission, he concluded that the secret task was to use the 'weapons' (paint) correctly to achieve the best result.

In the babysitting mission, he concluded that the secret task was to be able to train the children to be useful for the future.

In this capturing mission, the secret task would be to train them in hunting enemy shinobi.

He gave a small nod to himself.

That must be it.

* * *

><p>Kakashi suddenly felt the urge to cry.<p>

He turned to the genins. Sarutobi already gave him permission to take C-rank mission.

For now, he will train them. The rest is up to them.

He motioned them to follow him to their training ground.

The training ground with the memorial stone.

The training ground three.

His eye glinted when Naruto asked for a harder training on their way to the ground.

When he heard Sasuke and Sakura groans, his eye glinted even more dangerously.

Even Sasuke who trained hard to surpass his brother could not match Naruto's 'enthusiasm'.

Harder training he said?

He would gladly oblige.

That day, team seven knew hell.

* * *

><p>Naruto laid on the ground near his house.<p>

He trained there every day. However, today his body was about to burst.

He never knew training could be so tiring.

He suppose that was the difference between training alone and training with a sensei.

Hatake was a ruthless taskmaster. He ordered them to ran around Konoha walls, then he ordered them to go through a training ground full of traps. After that he taught them taijutsu, then ninjutsu, then genjutsu and returned back to the running around the walls. The cycle continued.

It opened his eyes. He is weak. Compared to someone such as Kakashi, he is a weakling.

Naruto swore he would become stronger.

Strong enough to survive the training.

Strong enough to match Kakashi.

Strong enough to wipe that damn eye-smile on that cyclops' face.

As he fell asleep, Naruto did not even think how much he changed after two weeks with his team.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke entered the Uchiha clan compound, his mother immediately took him to his bed.<p>

It was quite a normal reaction. After all, he looked like he was about to die.

When his mother babied him in front of his father and brother though, his vitality was restored.

Not too much.

Just enough to swear revenge to Kakashi.

That damned scarecrow.

* * *

><p>After she arrived to her home, Sakura is glued to her bed.<p>

All of her body ached.

She was given less strenuous training but she asked for more training as she felt she needed to catch up with the boys.

She wondered whether that was a mistake when Kakashi's eye glowed with glee.

Now she knew it was a mistake.

She resolved to learn more medical techniques. If she learn all of them, sooner or later she would find it.

Her new goal in life.

To castrate a one eyed sadist.

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi shivered while he was reading his book.<p>

He thought about it.

Could someone be plotting a revenge against him?

He decided, no.

There is no way someone would hate him.

After all, he was kind enough to give his genin a taste of what they would go through if they joined ANBU.

There is no way someone would hate such kind person.

Hatake Kakashi eye-smiled.

Perhaps tomorrow he would give them the same training.

After all, they survived today.

* * *

><p>Within one week, team seven managed to set several new records.<p>

First, running around Konoha on the wall everyday. 10 rounds in the morning, 10 in the evening.

Second, record time of capturing Tora the cat. The cat seemed to be unable to sense Naruto.

Third and personally for Kakashi, the best, team seven were the first to hear Naruto use a foul language. (It was "I'll kill you one day, bastard!" to his 'beloved' sensei.)

Fourth, the first genin team this year to accept an A-rank mission. And completed it without any assistance.

"How did this happen?" The Hokage, Uchiha Itachi asked. Team seven stood in the Hokage's office with said Hokage and two missing-nins.

Kakashi rubbed his head, "well... it was an interesting story..."

"...I have time," the Hokage answered.

"All of it started when we accepted 'C-rank' mission to escort a bridge builder to Nami..."

* * *

><p><em>We met in front of Konoha's main gate.<em>

_That day was the genin's first C-rank mission. We already met with our client Tazuna. It was a good meeting ("...I am not a midget..." "Naruto! Put that kunai away!")_

* * *

><p>"Which part of that was a good meeting?" Itachi asked.<p>

"It was a good meeting," Kakashi repeated firmly.

* * *

><p><em>After the good meeting, we went to Nami.<em>

_On the way, we were suddenly attacked by the nefarious Demon Brothers!_

* * *

><p>"Hatake, you are a shinobi, not a storyteller," Itachi pointed out.<p>

"Agreed," Kakashi was stabbed. His team betrayed him and agreed with the Hokage! How could they? (He conveniently forgot that all Konoha shinobi should obey the Hokage)

* * *

><p><em>After the Great and Cool jōnin defeated the Demon Brothers, we found out that Nami was terrorized by the tyrant Gatō!<em>

_Unable to turn away from their plight, the Handsome Devil Kakashi agreed to help the poor village. Then he heroically with his three sidekicks fought and destroyed Gatō's army._

_Nami was freed and the Hero Kakashi returned triumphantly to Konoha._

* * *

><p>The office was filled with silence.<p>

"Hatake-sensei..." Naruto trailed off. Kakashi grinned behind his mask. He managed to make Naruto speechless. Another new record! He truly is the Great, Cool and Badass Kakashi.

"...you are stupid," his pink haired student insulted him bluntly. He felt as if his body was struck with his own Raikri.

"Can any of you give me a clear report?" Itachi asked the genins. "And why there are two unknown shinobi here?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto. He nodded.

* * *

><p><em>When the Demon Brothers attacked, Sasuke, Sakura and I defeated them. Hatake-sensei appeared after he lazed around somewhere.<em>

* * *

><p>"I did not laze around! I was merely watching to see whether my cute little genins can win against the enemies or not."<p>

* * *

><p><em>After the lazy scarecrow appeared, we found out from Tazuna about Gatō.<em>

_We decided that we should continue the mission. Kakashi had full confidence in us._

_On our way, we were attacked by Zabuza._

* * *

><p>"You were their enemy then?" Itachi asked the missing-nin.<p>

"Yes," Zabuza answered, "Haku and I accepted a mission from Gatō to assassinate the bridge builder."

"I assume there is a good explanation for your presence here?" Itachi asked, one of his eyebrow raised.

"There is. Please allow me to continue Hokage-sama."

Itachi nodded.

* * *

><p><em>The clearly delusional jōnin, again allowed us to fight alone against the A-rank missing-nin, Demon of Kirigakure, Zabuza.<em>

_We were defeated quite soundly, then the lazy sensei stepped in and in his words 'heroically saved his cute little genins'._

_Zabuza was about to be defeated. However, Haku saved him from his death._

* * *

><p>"I assume you are Haku-san?" Itachi asked the other shinobi.<p>

The shinobi nodded, "yes Hokage-sama, Yuki Haku. It is an honor to meet you."

Itachi nodded, "survivor of bloodline massacre?"

Haku flinched but nodded again.

"Continue," Itachi commanded Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>After that, there was nothing more to be said. We trained in preparation for another battle against Zabuza.<em>

_We fought on the bridge_ _that was being built and after our victory, Gatō appeared._

_He was planning to betray Zabuza and Haku, because all of us were tired, we decided to work together and defeated Gatō's army of mercenaries._

_When we returned to Konohagakure, we offered Zabuza and Haku a place in Konohagakure as an exchange for their loyalty._

_They agreed and here we are. I would like to repeat again, other than distracting Zabuza and training us, our esteemed sensei did nothing in duration of this mission._

* * *

><p>"I see, is there anything else you would like to add?" Itachi asked Sasuke and Sakura.<p>

"N-no," Sasuke turned away, face red.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"What Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun here forgot to say was that Haku met with Sasuke before we fight. I don't know what they were talking about but they seemed to be close now," Sakura reported with smile.

Itachi allowed himself to smirk, "it seems that this is something I must inform mother."

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke-kun, that is no way to talk to Hokage-sama," Haku admonished.

Sasuke growled but said nothing.

"In addition," Sakura added, "the bridge was named the Great Naruto Bridge."

"How did that happened?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto encouraged the grandson of the bridge builder," Kakashi answered, "he said, 'your father died as a hero. My father did too. In my whole life, people always compared me with him. Now, my goal is to surpass him. Will you try to surpass your father and become a hero? Or will you die as nothing? Think of your mother. If you died as nothing, won't she be disappointed? Gather your courage. Lead the village. Raise an army, raise your army against Gatō's army!'"

The office was filled with silence.

Zabuza laughed, "kid, are you trying to be a motivational speaker?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto blushed.

"Quite an impressive speech Naruto-san," Haku praised.

Naruto blushed even more.

"I am so proud of my student," Kakashi pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

Naruto wished he could disappear.

"Naruto-kun really is a kind person," Sakura commented with a grin.

Naruto pretended he could disappear.

Sasuke smirked at him.

Naruto shut himself off from the world.

"Naruto-san," Itachi called.

Naruto and the others turned their attention to him.

"would you like to write my speech? It's a B-rank mission."

Naruto groaned. The others laughed at his misfortune.

"Jokes aside, I am pleased you returned to Konoha now," Itachi informed them.

"Why is that Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Hatake Kakashi, commander of team seven," Itachi stated formally, "would you like to enter team seven to the chunin exam?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order<strong>: Samsara<strong>**

**Chapter 4 Chūnin Exam**

After their business with the Hokage, Zabuza and Haku stayed behind to discuss their position in Konoha. The Great and Badass Kakashi (forever immortalized as 'that damn scarecrow' in his students mind) informed the three cute little genins about the upcoming chūnin exam. Unfortunately, it seems that because of their mission to Nami, they just barely made it in time for the exam.

The exam was tomorrow. He told them.

Their reactions varied.

A face full of shock from Sakura.

Eyes full of anticipation from Sasuke.

A lifted eyebrow from Naruto.

After that he dismissed them, informing them that they may choose whether they will come or not.

He hoped they will.

After all, chūnin exam made a good betting event.

With Naruto and Sasuke around, he would be the richest jonin! About Sakura... he cannot deny she has made some progress. However, compared to the two prodigies...

He did not even think about whether they would pass or not.

After all they are his cute little students.

Anything less than jinchūriki in the exam is no trouble.

What are the chances of a jinchūriki joining the exam now?

_Nothing_ can possibly go wrong.

Hatake Kakashi would learn to regret his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto and his teammates stared at the forms the damned scarecrow gave.<p>

He observed his two teammates.

The past two weeks with them had been... pleasant.

If he pass the exam, he would be separated from them.

Not that he cared.

However, he doubted that he could find teammates such as them.

They provided adequate supports.

That is the only reason he is worried.

It is certainly not because he is worried about their feelings.

Nodding to himself he opened his mouth and asked the two.

He knew their answer.

* * *

><p>"Shall we join the exam or not?"<p>

Sasuke definitely was not expecting the silent member of the team to ask that question.

True that Uzumaki showed more emotion and talked more after they became a team.

But he rarely started a conversation.

Even if he did, it was to ask for a spar or training.

He thought about the question for a moment.

When they became a team, Uzumaki declared that he would pass the chunin exam alone.

And now, the same boy just asked them something that went against his declaration.

Some part of him feel proud that Uzumaki decided that Haruno and he are good enough to be his teammates.

Though he would never say it outright, he recognized that Uzumaki is stronger than him in some aspects. Haruno too, surpassed both Uzumaki and him in medical knowledge and chakra control.

He smirked.

"Do you even need to ask?"

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at her teammates.<p>

They both seemed confident.

Naruto's question caught her off-guard.

The old him would never ask that question.

Sakura smiled, the one eyed bastard's lesson came to her mind.

'_____In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.'_____

_'Sensei, I think we are beginning to understand that now.'_

When Sasuke gave his answer, Sakura smiled.

She nodded.

* * *

><p>Whatever trouble they might face, they will face it together.<p>

Because they are a team.

And those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at the roof of his house.<p>

"...a team..." he muttered. An image of him, his teammates and Kakashi flashed in his mind.

"...friends?" Orochimaru's proud smile as he mastered a jutsu came to his mind. Followed by the image of team seven returning from their mission to Nami.

Naruto stared at the moon.

He did not know why, but staring at the moon always calmed him down.

The moon have always felt familiar.

"...I should go train..." Naruto began to stand. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes and threw a kunai.

"Come out. I know you are there..." he honestly doubted anyone would appear. When someone did appear, his eyes widened marginally in shock.

"Kukuku... it has been quite a long time hasn't it, Naruto-kun?" The shadow asked.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of the academy.<p>

They were waiting for Naruto.

As more and more genins entered the academy, they grew worried.

It was unlike Naruto to be late at anything.

Did something happened to him?

"...my apologies... for being late..."

a familiar voice sounded and they both turned their heads to the direction of said voice.

There stood Naruto with white shirt, black jacket and black pants.

"...what's with the change of clothes?" Sakura asked. Usually her teammate would wear white shirt, orange jacket and orange pants. He claimed that they provide excellent stealth training. Sakura thought he just like the color.

"There is no reason to limit myself this time. No matter what the test is. No matter who the opponent is. I will crush them without holding back."

Sasuke and Sakura understood.

Naruto once told his team that the orange clothes he wore was made by his godfather, Jiraiya of the sannin. It was covered with weight seals.

His teammates followed his example and began to wear weighted clothing after that.

In this exam, Naruto released his weights from the start.

Sasuke smirked, "you are serious..."

"There is no benefit in holding back in this exam," Naruto stated coldly.

Sakura shook her head, smiling, "let's go, there's no more reason to stand around here."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Together they entered the academy.

* * *

><p>Team seven stood before Kakashi.<p>

"I'm glad all of you decided to come. If any one of you is missing, I would send the others back. This is a team exam after all," Kakashi informed them cheerfully.

Team seven genins just stared blankly.

"...did something happen?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"...when we entered, we saw a group of people making a scene in front of a room covered in genjutsu. We just ignored them. Probably some kind of genins trying to trick academy kids," Sakura informed Kakashi.

Kakashi sweatdropped. That was supposed to be an additional test for genins.

"After that, I was challenged by a strange creature," Sasuke continued.

Kakashi blinked, "strange creature?" he asked, looking at Naruto, hoping for additional description.

"A green being with strange hair and massive eyebrows," Naruto described the 'strange creature'.

Kakashi's eye widened in recognition. It seems that the rumored cloning of Maito Gai is a truth. This cannot be allowed to happen. If left alone, his cute little genins could be infected by the *shudder* 'flames of youth'.

"The strange creature was fast enough to defeat Sasuke's speed. We decided to keep Sharingan secret until the right time and so we allowed it to leave with it's victory," Naruto stated.

"Good decision," Kakashi approved their strategy. His mind flashed to when Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

_Naruto laying down on the bridge with body full of needles. Sasuke stared at the body in shock._

"And then?" he asked.

"...a-and then..." was that a stutter he heard from Naruto?

"An even stranger creature appeared..." Sasuke continued.

"It seems to be a larger version of the first unidentified creature. They did _something _that caused a genjutsu," Kakashi winced in sympathy. Sakura's face was pale as ghost, "we tried everything Kakashi-sensei but it wouldn't go away..." Sakura's stare turned vacant.

"...team, I congratulate you for surviving a meeting with Maito Gai and his mini-me. Let this be a lesson to you that 'eccentric' people such as them could be stronger than you."

"...more like stranger..." Sasuke muttered.

"...well!" Kakashi clapped his hand, "go in to the exam room and make me proud!"

The team turned serious and nodded.

They entered the room.

* * *

><p>When they entered, all the occupants turned and glared at them.<p>

Sakura clenched her fist as some of the genins turned their head away as if dismissing them.

Naruto grabbed her hand. She looked at him. He stared back blankly. She relaxed her hand.

"Hey! Sakura!" Ino called the pink haired kunoichi.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Sakura recognized that as a sign of him being annoyed.

"Don't reveal my name to other village's genins," Sakura whispered to Ino.

Ino had the decency to look sheepish, "sorry. didn't mean to do that."

As more of their former classmates gathered, Naruto stepped back and hid in the shadow.

He scanned the genins in the room.

He found four people staring at him.

_'Danger.'_

A Kumo kunoichi with blond hair and black eyes. _A cat._

A Suna shinobi with red hair and kanji of love on his forehead. _A raccoon._

A Taki kunoichi (or was it shinobi?) with green hair and red eyes. _A bug._

A Kiri shinobi with black hair that covered one of his eye. _A slug._

He closed his eyes, wondering why the four shinobi seems familiar.

He decided not to dwell in that thought. In the end, they are fellow competitors. One way another, he would have to defeat them.

Defeat...

Kill...

He remembered his first kill.

On the bridge.

The bridge where he killed Gatō.

After killing the man, Uzumaki Naruto decided one thing.

He dislike killing.

It is not because killing is wrong.

He knew that killing is a necessity in shinobi life.

However, it solves no problem.

Even after the disgusting man was killed, Nami did not miraculously fix itself. Nor did the people who died resurrect themselves.

Killing is mostly useless.

And he hate doing useless things.

"If I do not have to do it, then I will not," he muttered. Then his eyes grew cold, "if I have to do it then I will."

He turned his head to his graduating group.

They are talking with a silver haired man with glasses.

The man took out a card with his picture on it.

He approached them.

* * *

><p>The man, Yakushi Kabuto as he introduced himself took out the card Inuzuka requested.<p>

Information about Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke scowled. He moved to take the card away but then he saw Uzumaki approaching.

He decided to watch.

"Here it is. Uzumaki Naruto, geni-" Yakushi began but the card was taken away.

Naruto stared at the card. Then at the man. Then back at the card.

"Impressive information. Certainly a man such as you is not a mere genin," Uzumaki stated in what Sasuke recognized as shinobi tone.

"...unfortunately I have failed this exam seven times..." Yakushi stated while fixing his glasses.

"Is that so?" Uzumaki stared at him. "Then it seems that I have underestimated the chūnins in Konoha."

Yakushi said nothing while smiling.

Sasuke noticed that the genins have became quiet when they saw Uzumaki. He could not blame them.

Just several weeks ago, Uzumaki was a giant enigma who never spoke to anyone.

And now, he conversed calmly with a stranger, albeit rather coldly.

"May I have your name?" Uzumaki asked.

"Yakushi Kabuto," Yakushi answered.

"Very well. Good day Yakushi-senpai. Do keep my information to yourself," Uzumaki returned the card to the man.

"You are giving this back to me?" Yakushi asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Destroying it will serve me no benefit. You can easily create a duplicate. And I do not believe a man such as you will keep only one copy of such information."

Sasuke had to admit he did not think that.

No way that Yakushi only have one copy of the card.

"...very well Naruto-san, I accept your request. Have someone raised your curiosity?" Yakushi asked, his smile became even wider.

"except you, there are four. Perhaps you are able to guess them?" Uzumaki answered with a cold smile.

Yakushi said nothing. He handed Uzumaki four cards.

Uzumaki looked at each one of them.

Then he turned to Yakushi.

"...it seems that there is a snake within the tree..." Uzumaki stated in a low voice. "I suppose it matters not. The storm is a friend of the great snake after all."

Yakushi fixed his glasses again while smiling.

Sasuke thought about it for a while.

Then he decided to let it be.

If it's something important, Uzumaki will tell them anyway.

No reason to be curious.

Everybody has secrets.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto stared.<p>

Not long after his conversation with Yakushi, the exam began.

The proctor of the first exam was Morino Ibiki and he gave them a written test.

He stared at the questions before him.

Useless.

All of them are questions which are useless for shinobi.

The questions are not the exam.

He discreetly scanned the people around him.

Some people immediately wrote the answers as if they already knew the question.

Not genin. He decided. Probably proctors.

Information gathering.

The only jutsu he had suited for information gathering was kage bunshin.

He raised his hand and asked to be escorted to the bathroom.

When he arrived to the bathroom, he silently made two clones. The two clones immediately transformed into ants.

After he left the bathroom, one of the clones followed behind him and the escort. The other moved to the grounds in front of the academy.

When he sat down on his chair, a sound of screaming could be heard and the grounds in front of the academy exploded.

When the proctors and the genins attention was caught by the scream and explosion, the clone entered the room, read the answer from one of the proctors and promptly dispelled itself.

He met Morino Ibiki's eyes and stared blankly. Morino smirked.

He began writing the answer.

* * *

><p>Not bad.<p>

Ibiki stared at the Uzumaki boy.

It was impressive for a genin.

It might not trick him, however he could not say the same for the chunin proctors around him.

When he met his eyes, he thought that the boy would flinch. The boy just stared blankly instead.

The boy would certainly be an interesting ninja.

* * *

><p>Not long after the explosion, the proctors announced that the time was up.<p>

The tenth question would be announced.

Naruto raised his eyebrow in interest.

The eyebrow raised higher when he heard that those who fail to answer the tenth question could never take the exam again.

He saw several genins began to panic because of the announcement.

Illogical.

Morino Ibiki does not have any right to forbid a genin from taking this exam again.

He turned around to check his teammates conditions.

Sasuke looked confident.

Sakura also seemed to be calm.

He nodded at them as an attempt to reassure them.

They nodded back.

"Is there anybody else who want to quit?"

He turned back to Morino.

When there is no answer he continued.

"Very well... all the genins here... PASS!"

Among the cries of shock and surprise from the other genins, Uzumaki Naruto gave a little smile to his teammates.

They smiled back.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order<strong>: Samsara<strong>**

**Chapter 5 **Chūnin Exam (2)****

After the genins calmed down, Ibiki explained the meaning of the tenth question.

"The first nine questions were made to test your information gathering skills. The tenth question is the primary test for this part of chūnin exam."

Seeing several genins with confused looks, he continued, "the final question simulates a mission. When you are tasked a mission, you may or may not have any information. There are cases where your clients lied. There are cases where you are betrayed. However, as a shinobi you may not allow such fear hold you back. As a shinobi there is only one answer to the question. Take the mission. Those who take the mission deserve to be a chūnin. At least in terms of mindset."

Then Ibiki took off his bandanna. When his head was fully exposed, the several genins gasped.

Ibiki's heads were full of aftereffects of tortue, slash marks, screws, and burns all over his head.

"To all of you candidates. Remember this, information is important. It is what decide a mission success or failure. Protect it with your lives."

Ibiki put on the bandanna again. Then he narrowed his eyes as a shadow smashed through the window.

Two kunais launched to the sides, revealing a banner. 'Second Stage Proctor Mitarashi Anko!'

"Yo brats! Don't look so happy just yet!" a woman shouted, appearing in front of the banner.

The genins blinked in confusion.

Ibiki shook his head, "...Anko, bad timing..."

The woman, Anko ignored him. She scanned the genins, "...26 teams Ibiki? You must be losing your touch."

Ibiki smirked, "there are several outstanding candidates this year."

"Oh well... anyway you brats! I am the Great Mitarashi Anko! ("Oh god! Not another Kakashi!") Your second proctor! And I will cut your numbers down at least to half," she declared with a smile.

The genins were stunned by the bold declaration.

_'At least half? A duel? Tournament? No, tournament stage is usually reserved for the final part of the exam,'_ closing one of his eye, Naruto decided to stop guessing about the exam and scanned the leftover genins.

_'The four I watched, here. The snake, here. Konoha genins this year, here. Strange creature, here.'_

"Follow me brats!"

His observation cut short, he looked at his teammates.

They stood up and followed the proctor.

To wherever the second stage is.

* * *

><p>...<p>

That was what went trough Uzumaki Naruto's head. And he was sure his teammates also have the same thought.

A familiar forest.

The same forest Kakashi took them to when he asked for a more intense training.

The Forest of Death as the bastard scarecrow called it.

For them, this is the Forest of Pain. The place where they suffered for one week under the damn cyclops' 'watchful' eye.

"...I'm going to kill that scarecrow..." Sasuke muttered as he looked at the forest with slight anxiety.

"Later," he told his teammates. "We still need him. For now."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded. Seeing The Forest, their desire to kill (or at least maim) the scarecrow intensified.

"Welcome to the Forest of Death! Or as I call it, my playground!"

Naruto heard a gennin made some mocking scared noise. He ignored the gennin.

They would soon learn to fear The Forest.

"...this is going to be hell isn't it?" Sakura asked sadly.

"Do you expect anything else?" Sasuke asked back.

"No, and that is the sad thing," the pink haired one answered.

"...Let's just go to The Tower as fast as possible," Naruto advised them. They nodded.

The Tower as they call it, is the only safe place in the forest. Safe from giant worms, giant bugs, poisonous swamp, poisonous plants and other unmentionables in the forest. Naruto was quite sure if the 'Lurker at the Threshold' (he read from a book) appeared in the forest, it would be at home.

"I need you brats to sign this form! To declare us not responsible for your death."

"...that's a familiar form. The damned scarecrow made us sign that too didn't he?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes he did," Naruto nodded.

They signed the form without saying anything. Looking at the genins who signed the forms with a laugh.

"...we won't see them again, right?" Sakura asked.

"We won't. Uzumaki, what are you doing?" Sasuke stared at his blond teammate who shut his eyes while muttering something.

Naruto opened his eyes, "it is only polite to pray for the soon to be deceased."

They nodded and joined him in his prayer.

Never noticing how other genins looked at them strangely.

Later, they were given a heaven scroll and was tasked to find an earth scroll to finish the stage. The time limit is five days but Naruto and his teammates knew that the faster they finish this stage, the safer they would be.

* * *

><p>Currently team seven of Konoha are moving like hell possessed through the forest.<p>

"Move faster!" Sasuke shouted.

"Go! Go! GO!" Sakura shrieked.

"...it is getting nearer..." Naruto calmly stated. Though for Sakura and Sasuke, they could sense slight tremor in his tone.

It is their mortal enemy in the forest of death.

It is a creature.

A snake to be precise.

The difference is, said snake have mouth and teeth.

And the snake is large enough to eat a tree in forest of death in a single gulp.

Naruto called it, Níðhöggr.

They are quite glad it is Níðhöggr who attacked them though.

At least they have yet to find Veðrfölnir and Ratatoskr.

Last time they met those three at once...

Let's just say that they are glad Itachi is a protective brother.

Without the help of a Hokage, a former Hokage, and several high level jonin, they would not survive.

Sandaime Hokage told them that when Shodaime Hokage made the Forest of Death, those creatures migrated to the forest.

Naruto commented the irony of three creatures of Tree of Life would migrate to Forest of Death.

Sandaime told him that it has something to do with 'that mad scientist Tobirama who thought that the squirrel is cute.'

By the way, for those who don't know Norse mythology, the squirrel is Rataoskr, the Veðrfölnir is an eagle.

"...Sasuke, Sakura, go to the tower. I will stop this thing here," Naruto declared.

"No Naruto! That's a death flag!" Sakura screamed.

"...don't worry Haruno. He won't die even if it kills him," Sasuke grabbed Sakura and they ran faster to the tower.

Naruto watched them disappear deeper to the forest. Then he looked at the beast.

"...He who knows when he can fight and when he cannot, will be victorious," Naruto quoted from a book he read. "And it is clear that I will not win now."

The Níðhöggr moved to eat him. The moment it's jaw closed, 'Naruto' exploded.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura stopped as they heard an explosion from the direction which they came from.<p>

"...Naruto..." Sakura quietly watched as smoke rose from the forest. "What are you doing behind us?"

"That was a clone," Naruto stated. "Let's go."

Sakura sighed. The current Naruto is more human than the old one but his jokes are rather unique.

"Haruno, let's go before Veðrfölnir or Rataoskr come."

Sakura nodded and they continued their path to the tower.

"...by the way, weren't they supposed to be contained?"

* * *

><p>Deeper in the Forest of Death, Anko cursed.<p>

"Who the hell released the beasts?" she shouted at a group of sheepish looking jonins and Kakashi who kept reading his book.

"Well, I was about to lock them away, but my book caught fire so I panicked and let the seal go," Kakashi reported.

"That was my fault actually. Kurenai startled me and I accidentally dropped my cigarette," Asuma continued.

"You told me to stop him from smoking Anko. So I grabbed him," Kurenai informed her.

Anko was about to shout but her voice was drowned by the sound of explosion.

"What was that?" Kurenai asked, looking at the smoke.

"Judging from the chakra, that would be Naruto," Kakashi closed his book, "clone explosion probably. It is his favorite technique to escape from the three monsters."

"...how come a genin know about the monsters?" Asuma asked, shocked.

"...well funny story about that..."

* * *

><p><em>"Welcome to your new training grounds! The Forest of Death!"<em>

_Hm... it seems that his cute little genins are a little skeptical about this forest._

_That won't do. That won't do at all..._

_He ushered them into the forest._

_Unfortunately it seems that the Great and Cool Kakashi forgot one thing._

* * *

><p>"And that is?" Anko asked.<p>

"Let me continue."

* * *

><p><em>The new Icha Icha Paradise came out today!<em>

* * *

><p>"Kakashi!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fine.<em>

_He forgot that the monsters are unchained that day._

_He just sent his cute little genins to a forest where those three monsters dwell._

_Of course he would not let them die._

_As fast as lightning he informed his 'findings' to the Hokage._

_He could testify that he had never seen the Hokage move that fast._

_Not as fast as the Great Kakashi of course._

* * *

><p>"...Kakashi..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>With his new party members, the Hero Kakashi accepted the main quest.<em>

_Main-Quest: Save the Genins!  
><em>

_He and his party journeyed to the murky Forest of Death._

_Lo and behold!_

_He saw his cute little genins working together to survive against the three dangerous beasts._

_He shed a tear, proud of how they managed to bond together just in a short while inside this forest._

_However! Those monsters cannot be allowed to terrorize his genins anymore! (He conveniently forgot that he was the cause of their trouble.)_

_The Gallant Kakashi jumped to the fight and heroically saved his students from dangers._

_After that, he finally got his new Icha Icha Paradise as the quest reward._

* * *

><p>"Kakashi..." Kurenai sounded empty.<p>

"...wow... just wow..." Asuma shook his head. Is that a tear Kakashi saw from his eye?

Anko is speechless.

Indeed. They must be stunned by the tale of Heroic Kakashi. The Kakashi Quest XXI.

"Well, let's just seal them back shall we?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile.

* * *

><p>"It must be Kakashi's fault," Sakura concluded.<p>

"Yes, the scarecrow's," Naruto agreed. Usually he would wait for some evidences before concluding something however, he instinctively know that this must be the one eyed bastard's fault.

"Hatake's," even Sasuke agreed.

Somewhere, Kakashi felt a sudden urge to cry.

"Brats! Surrender your scrolls!" an Amegakure gennin demanded. Unfortunately, the gennin wore an eye-patch covering one of his eye. Even more unfortunate is that his teammate wore a mask and have spiky hair. To add another insult to the injury, the last teammate of theirs read an Icha Icha book while giggling.

"...hn, Hatake might not be here but..." Sasuke began.

Sakura cracked her knuckles

"...close enough," Naruto jumped.

The Ame team stood no chance.

* * *

><p>When they entered the tower, they were surprised to find another team there. The woman with blond hair and black eyes that Naruto saw, a man with similar blond hair and black eyes and the last a man with tanned skin, white hair and black eyes.<p>

They scanned each other.

"Kumogakure team..." Sakura observed.

"...Sasuke, Sakura, they are dangerous but, the woman is the most dangerous one. Be careful," Naruto advised.

"...understood," Sasuke knew that Naruto must have a reason to tell them that. Naruto is not the type to tell them anything unless he is sure about it.

Naruto's mind flashed to the card Kabuto gave him.

_Jinchūriki_

His mother is one. He knew better than most how dangerous they are.

His mother told him stories about how when raged, she would lose consciousness and woke up finding the area destroyed.

"...Nibi..." he muttered. He saw the woman's eyes widen. _'...didn't expect such enhanced hearing. Could be dangerous. But could be useful.' _ A plan forming in his head to fight the Nibi's jinchūriki.

"Let us go, Sakura, Sasuke."

Team seven entered the tower, being watched by the Kumogakure team all the while.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the room provided for the candidates.<p>

"Naruto," Naruto looked up to see Sakura handing him a glass of water. "We have five free days in here."

"...the beasts?" he asked. It would be troublesome if the beasts raged around while the exam progressed.

"Contained, sensei told me when I saw him," Naruto gave a sigh of relief.

"He is here?"

Sakura nodded.

"...I will talk to him," he stood and left the room.

Just as he closed the door, he was greeted by the person he was looking for.

"Yo!"

"Sensei. We need to talk," Naruto motioned him to follow.

Kakashi grew serious, anything that can make Naruto call him sensei must be serious.

* * *

><p>"Jinchūriki."<p>

From anything that Kakashi expected, this was not one of them.

"...which one?" Kakashi asked.

"Kumogakure, blond haired woman, Nibi. Sunagakure, red haired boy, Ichibi. Takigakure, green haired girl, Nanabi. Kirigakure, black haired man, Rokubi," Naruto listed.

"How did you come across this information?" Kakashi asked.

"...when I saw them, I thought they felt familiar. It was probably because mother is one."

"So you can sense jinchūriki?" Kakashi asked for confirmation.

"...perhaps..."

"I will inform Hokage-sama. How dangerous are they?"

"Unknown, Nibi's jinchūriki is at least low jonin."

"Can you subdue her?" Kakashi asked.

"I have some seals Jiraiya gave me. If they used their bijū, I can stop them," Naruto's eyes answered the rest.

"...but you may not survive?"

"Possible."

"We should call Jiraiya."

Naruto said nothing, already knowing that it is the inevitable result of their conversation.

* * *

><p>Side Story:<p>

_Níðhöggr, Veðrfölnir and Ratatoskr_

After Knohagakure was built, Senju Hashirama brought Senju Tobirama to the forest he had grown.

"Look Tobirama, beautiful is it not?"

Tobirama watched the forest in boredom, "...boring. There's no cool animal around. Can you bring some giant monsters around? Like a lizard that can breathe fire or a giant bird of prey?"

Hashirama laughed, used with his brother's eccentric self.

"Why don't you find some? You can bring them here if you want," Hashirama told him.

He regretted it when he saw Tobirama's eyes glowing.

"Really?"

However, as an older brother, he must act like a man. "Yes, you can bring anything here. I promise."

"Alright!"

Six month later, Hashirama regretted his promise.

"...where did you find a squirrel this big?" Hashirama asked, looking at the giant creature in front of him.

"It was on the big tree overseas. It seemed lonely so I brought it here. You promised right?" Tobirama asked like a child.

Hashirama wished he could scream to his brother and demanded what insanity spawned him. However, he realized that this brother of his is the mad scientist who created a resurrection jutsu just because his pet cat died. (That jutsu would later be found and used as a tool of war while that cat would later be found and named Tora.)

"...fine! Just make sure it does not harm anyone."

With that said, Tobirama placed the squirrel into the forest.

Some years after that, the population of the forest grew larger with additional large snake and large eagle.

To this day, no one but the Senju know where they came from.

* * *

><p>Side Story:<p>

Kakashi Quest XXII

The Hero Kakashi was given a dangerous quest.

To defeat the raging monsters inside the Forest of Death.

To survive this dangerous task, the Hero Kakashi made a party.

The party is consisted of:

The Smoker Asuma ("...Smoker?")

The Bondage Mistress Kurenai ("It's Genjutsu Mistress!")

The Snake Charmer Anko ("Not bad.")

And That Man.

That Man who have survived hundreds missions.

That Man who lived within the hearts of many women.

That Man who is very kind and caring towards his cute little students.

The Great and Badass.

Kakashi The Hero!

Together with his servants, Kakashi The Hero moved through the deep forest, their eyes seeking the targets.

Suddenly he sensed a disturbance at the force.

It is as if a group of Amegakure genins suddenly screamed in terror and were silenced.

However! Slaying (read: Sealing) the Foul Beasts is his main mission.

The sub-quests could wait until later.

"They are here."

As his party faced the Terrible Three, Kakashi thought about how proud his students will be when they knew how heroic he looked now.

In another part of the forest, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto sneezed.

They blamed Kakashi.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**Deadzepplin: Noted. Thanks.**

**Luckyschoolgirl: Thanks for the review.**

**Pucflek: Thanks**

**Dyri: Noted, thanks for the review.**

**hurricanesandsuns: Sorry about the mistakes, thanks. Please feel free to point out my mistakes so I can correct it.**

**demon: ...um, thanks?**

**Guest: Thanks for the review.**

**MoonlightDoom: Thanks, 'as charismatic as my lovely wall'? True enough.**

**RamenKnight: Yes, yes they will. **

**GodShadowEX: First, about Ino, Hinata and Sakura. They are not the pairing. This story does not focus on romance after all. Sakura and Sasuke in this story are different. Sasuke, because Itachi became Sarutobi's successor and so he is not as unstable as in the original. Sakura, learning from Sasuke and Naruto are starting to act more as a kunoichi. Sasuke and Sakura at most will be Naruto's friends and teammates. ****Ino and Hinata will be minor characters.**

**Second, this Naruto is different from the original Naruto in circumstances. Unlike most Rinnegan story where Naruto will be attacked and gain Rinnegan or he will meet Rikudō or Ky****ū****bi in his mind and unlock the Rinnegan. This Naruto does not have **Ky****ū****bi nor will he meet Rikud**ō instantly. He will have to work alone for now.******

******Third, this Naruto is lacking several important requirements to unlock Rinnegan. Nagato unlocked it when his parents were killed and reactivated it again when Yahiko and he were attacked. First, This Naruto has never felt grief or pain to that magnitude. Second, he is trained since young and has never fought anyone who completely outclass him, he has never felt desperation. Third, this Naruto have no motivation or goal. There are others but those are the main points. I am planning to rectify those problems in the month training before the finals and in three years training.******

******So if anyone is expecting Naruto to suddenly unlock Rinnegan or meeting Rikud**ō and gaining his memories, don't. Read the original version first, thought this story is really differing from that version.******  
><strong>************

**Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order<strong>: Samsara<strong>**

**Chapter ****6 **Chūnin Exam (3)****

The five days passed without any trouble.

Now the surviving teams stood before the Hokage and several jonins. His eyes narrowed when he saw the Kumogakure jonin. _A bull..._

Naruto's eyes narrowed even further when he saw Jiraiya standing at the back.

Naruto checked the teams.

Konohagakure:

Team Seven

Team Eight

Team Ten

Team Gai (Kakashi told him to call them that.)

Team Kabuto

Sunagakure:

Team Ichibi

Kumogakure:

Team Nibi

Kirigakure:

Team Rokubi

Takigakure:

Team Nanabi

Otogakure:

Team... Oto?

Ten teams.

Thirty genins.

The last stage of chūnin exam is usually a tournament.

There are too many.

"I would like to congratulate you for passing the second test," Itachi stated. When he spoke, Naruto could see how he became a Hokage. He was completely different from how he usually spoke with team seven.

"However, before we move on, I would like to inform all of you the purpose of this exam."

"This exam is the answer to the attempted peace of shinobi lands. This exam's purpose is to repleace war."

Itachi scanned the genins. "Tell me, how do the clients know which village is the best?"

The genins did not answer. "The answer is through a display of strength. This exam is one of them. A stage to display the strength of next generation members of each village."

"Those of you who stood here before me possess potential. Potential to help your villages grow. By showing your skills to the leaders, to the people, the fame of your village will grow and therefore, the wealth will also grow. This is the battle for your village. And therefore, your lives will be at stake. In this exam, while killing is not encouraged, killing is allowed."

The genins looked at each other.

Naruto thought about the words.

Basically, instead of proving their superiority in wars, the villages prove their superiority through contests. This contest is one of them.

That explained why the old chūnin test was replaced by this.

Long ago the last test was to bring the four leaf red clover from Akagahara. But now, it was changed into tournament.

A tournament of death.

"...and now, I would like to inform you that you may not rest just yet."

The genins snapped to attention hearing that. Some of them looked outraged.

"There are too many of you. We will cut down the numbers by entering preliminary stage. The jonin Gekkō Hayate will explain."

A pale sickly man moved to the front.

"Thank you Hokage-sama... Now before we begin, is there any of you who want to quit?" Hayate asked.

Two members of Taki team and Kiri team raised their hands.

The vessels' teams...

Interesting.

Twenty six left.

Hearing no more answer, Hayate nodded. "Very well then..." he coughed. "The preliminary stage is a one on one battle. If you would like to surrender, you may. We would like to avoid needless death."

The board behind him began to move. "That board will decide the first two fighters."

All the genins looked at the board.

Immediately the current batch of Konoha genins gasped.

_Uzumaki Naruto Vs Inuzuka Kiba_

* * *

><p>Naruto stood at the ring calmly, waiting for the Inuzuka.<p>

The Inuzuka in question is currently talking with his sensei.

"Kiba-kun, it might be better for you to forfeit..." Kurenai advised her student. She knew what happened in the Academy. She is worried that Kiba might not be able to handle the emotional strain of facing the Uzumaki again.

"Sensei! I can do this!" Kiba shouted. Since he saw Naruto again, still with the same blank face he had in the academy, his desire to get even increased. Especially when he remembered his friends who can no longer become a ninja thanks to the blond haired bastard.

Naruto watched as Kiba jumped to the arena, Akamaru besides him.

"This time I'll beat you!" Kiba declared.

Naruto stared at the boy blankly for a while. He thought about his plan to face the Inuzuka. He need a way to win quickly and he have to win without revealing his fighting style.

He found what he need.

He smiled.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi saw the smile they muttered a quick prayer for the Inuzuka. Kakashi also thanked whoever watching over him for the easy money he is about to get.<p>

"...Kiba might need some help after this," Sakura commented.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Ino asked her.

"Uzumaki never fight directly. He prefer to play mind games in a fight. When we fought an enemy shinobi once, he spent the entire battle mocking him and after some time, cast several genjutsu and beat the shinobi," Sasuke stated.

"Isn't that his fighting stye?" Shikamaru asked.

"No," this time, it was Kakashi who answered, "Naruto always fight with genjutsu and mind games. He admitted that his genjutsu is weak compared to his ninjutsu and taijutsu."

"He could be lying about that," Chōji pointed out.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>"Start!"<p>

"Kiba-kun, do you actually believe you can defeat me?" Naruto asked mockingly.

Kiba was stunned. He did not expect Naruto to mock him, he thought the boy would simply stare at him and fight.

"Really? You did? That's foolish, idiotic. How about I turn you into a cripple this time Kiba-kun? Just like your friends... who were their names again? I can't seem to remember, I don't make it a habit to remember trashes' names."

Kiba saw red. How dare this bastard mock his friends!

"Akamaru!" the dog jumped.

"_**Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu!**" (**Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Four Legs Technique**) _Kiba's look turned feral, he growled.

_"__**Gijū Ninpō: Jūjin Bunshin!**" (**Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone**) _Akamaru transformed into Kiba and followed it's master's lead.

Naruto watched them, his visage turned back to his usual blank look.

_'If my guess is correct then the next would be...'_

"_**Gatsūga!**" (**Fang Passing Fang**)_ Kiba and Akamaru leaped they spun and created drills resembling tornadoes which moved in high speed towards Naruto.

Naruto heard Sakura call his name in worry. He felt a bit insulted that she believed he would be harmed by the predictable technique.

He moved just as the drill crushed the place where he stood. He took out a kunai.

Just as two shadows rose from behind the smoke, he dashed and struck one of them with the blunt end of his kunai. Then he retreated just as the other Inuzuka tried to attack him.

"...that was the real one," he stated.

And indeed it was, the Inuzuka who tried to attack him transformed back into Akamaru and moved besides it's master protectively.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate declared.

* * *

><p>"That was fast Naruto," Kakashi commented as Naruto stood besides his team.<p>

"Inuzuka Kiba was predictable. Gatsūga and most other Inuzuka's techniques required a preparation to avoid being unbalanced after the attack. In his rage, he has forgotten that. He attacked blindly and lost his balance. Akamaru who is a dog, managed to regain it's balance but Kiba did not," Naruto watched as Kiba was taken by his sensei to the spectators' area.

"That is how you know which one to attack and then end the match instantly," Sasuke concluded.

"Indeed."

"You didn't hurt him too bad, did you?" Sakura asked him.

"No, there was no need. While I will not apologize for crippling his friends, I have no interest in old grudge. He harmed what is mine, I harmed what is his. That is it," Naruto closed his eyes.

"...That's so like you Naruto," Kakashi cheerfully commented.

Naruto said nothing.

"There's the next match," Sasuke stated as he saw the board stopped shuffling.

_Aburame Shino Vs Nara Shikamaru_

* * *

><p>The two Konoha genins took their position.<p>

"Start!"

The match began and Shikamaru threw several kunais which were deflected by the Aburame.

They stopped and looked at each other.

After a tense silence, Shino raised his hand.

"I forfeit," Shino stated. "Why you ask? Because it is clear that in a battle against Nara within an enclosed space as this arena is a disadvantage. In addition, as Shikamaru-san have finished preparing his trap using the kunais he threw. It is because by using that kunais, he could prepare many shadows withing his territory which will end in my defeat."

"...troublesome," was all Shikamaru said.

* * *

><p>"...amusing," Naruto commented.<p>

"...rather than amusing, more like boring," Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"That is not true. Aburame made a good point. When fighting against a Nara in a room, it is best to win as fast as possible. They are able to control anything within their shadows. And in turn, Nara needs to win before Aburame placed his bugs on him. The strange thing here is that the Aburame did not use his bugs," Naruto closed his eyes again. _'Probably because of the jinchūriki. The bugs are panicking. Especially because of Nanabi. Quite an unfair situation for the Aburame. However, this is a good lesson. Aburame clan is not effective against a jinch_ūriki__._'_

_Uchiha Sasuke Vs Akimichi Chōji_

* * *

><p>The fighters moved to their respective positions.<p>

The Akimichi seemed to be determined. _'Probably bribed by foods.'_

"Start!"

Now, he, Uchiha Sasuke admit that he is not a fan of mind games like his certain teammate.

However, he accepted that sometimes taunting your enemies may help in a battle.

And faced with an enemy with easy berserk button as this, Uchiha Sasuke see this as a great chance to test his teammate's tactic.

"...shall we begin fat one?" he asked 'ominously'. Mentally he winced, that one sounded bad even in his mind.

No matter how bad it sounded, it worked.

The Akimichi charged at him like a raging bull.

He smirked.

Meanwhile in the spectator area.

* * *

><p>"...sensei."<p>

"Yes Naruto?"

"Is my desire to punch Uchiha normal?" he asked expressionlessly.

"Is it because his bad taunt?"

"Yes."

"Then it's normal."

"Understood."

* * *

><p>Sasuke shuddered he felt someone's killing intent.<p>

It is fine. It's not like his teammates are angry at him or something.

Now, the second thing he learned from his blond teammate is to hide his fighting style.

That means no jutsu. He smirked as a plan appeared in his head.

_"Baika no Jutsu! Nikudan Sensha!" (Multi-Size Technique; Human Bullet Tank)_ the Akimichi... grew rounder and rolled at him.

Sasuke wondered what will happen if the Akimichi is stabbed. Will air come out? And an evil idea spawned itself in the Uchiha's brain.

When the Akimichi got close, he jumped.

As expected, the Akimichi crashed into the wall.

The round ninja spun around as if drunk.

Sasuke dashed and kicked the boy up to the ceiling.

He predicted the crash site and placed his hand in a tiger seal.

He heard Sakura's gasp in surprise.

He heard Kakashi's giggle.

And he heard Naruto's growl.

He is sure Kakashi will add that to Team seven's record.

However, he has a mission.

A mission he must do.

His eyes glinted.

**"_Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!"_**_ (Konohagakure Hiden Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Death)._

He supposed the world stopped.

At least that was what he felt.

When the Akimichi went back to the sky with guts of wind, he felt victorious.

Seeing Naruto's twitching face made it sweeter.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke..." even the referee was stunned by how he won the battle.

* * *

><p>"I'll kill him!" Naruto growled.<p>

"...you know it got serious when Naruto start to speak like that," Sakura shook her head with a smile.

"Now, now Naruto-kun, you can't blame Sasuke for wanting to be a cool shinobi like your sensei here!" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Naruto felt a flashback of pain from his genin exam.

He had never been humiliated like that before.

**_Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi_**

Just hearing the 'technique's' name made him sick.

He resolved himself to kill or at least maim the smug Uchiha.

In his rage, Uzumaki Naruto forgot that he is in public.

And so, when the Uchiha came back to the team, he jumped at the boy. Said boy smirked and countered him.

They... brawled.

"Die! Uchiha!"

"You first Uzumaki!"

No techniques or skills just a brawl between two kids.

"Naruto, Sasuke we are still in the exam," Sakura told the boys.

They froze.

They stood besides each other trying to look as professional as possible.

Well at least if the brawl is forgotten they would look professional.

* * *

><p>In his place, Itachi smiled. He is glad Sasuke have found good friends.<p>

It seems his decision to place them together is not a mistake after all.

He saw Kakashi giggling while reading his book.

Then again, with a sensei like that, he doubt it.

* * *

><p><em>Yamanaka Ino Vs Temari<em>

This will be boring. Naruto instantly concluded.

Though, the information of the girls' techniques may help him in the final.

His eyes met with his godfather's and he nodded.

Naruto made a shadow clone and wordlessly left the place.

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?" Naruto asked Jiraiya. The man had left Konoha to take care of his spy network. Why would he suddenly appear?<p>

"I heard that you're entering the exam. I want to see how strong you have become," Jiraiya answered with a grin.

"...and the main reason?" he doubted the man would leave his spy network just for that. The spy network is essential for the village, he cannot leave them just because of his filial obligations.

"Why don't you try to guess? Think of it as a training."

Naruto closed his eyes and began to think.

Jiraiya's presence in Konoha meant that there is an important event. Something that will need his presence.

The only event in Konoha now was the exam.

However, Jiraiya has never came to other exams before. He would have at least visited their place if he was at Konoha.

Of course there is a chance that Jiraiya did not visit them and he is always here at the exam but Naruto doubted it.

Is there anything special in this exam?

The answer is clear.

"Jinchūriki."

It was obvious.

Five of them (six if you include his mother), were here at the same time.

The jinchūriki's identities were one of the best kept secret in a village.

For them to be here at the same time is troubling.

Why would the villages send their vessels here?

To increase the village's reputation?

To show Konoha their strength?

"Invasion," Jiraiya stated, his face serious. This one statement made Naruto's eyes widen as his mind furiously tried to imagine the destruction caused by five jinchūrikis attacking at the same time.

"We suspected this a month ago. We immediately made alliance with Kumogakure to prepare for the possible invasion. Hearing your report to Kakashi confirmed it," Jiraiya's eyes met Naruto. "Kumo might be our ally, however, do not let your guard down."

"Understood," Naruto nodded.

Jiraiya stared at Naruto. "There is more isn't it? Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"...will mother join the war?" Naruto asked despite knowing the answer.

"She is a jinchūriki."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"...train me."

"What?" Jiraiya's serious face fell, revealing his surprise. Naruto had never asked training from him. Not even once. Usually it would be him who is dragging Naruto to train.

"Teach me seals. Teach me techniques. Teach me how to fight a jinchūriki," his eyes glowed with determination.

"You want to defeat them so your mother doesn't need to fight."

Naruto nodded.

"No," Jiraiya's reply was short and clear.

"Why not?" the boy asked, his voice rising.

"If you fight a jinchūriki, you will die," Jiraiya's voice is even. As if he is merely stating a fact.

"Then teach me to survive!" Naruto shouted, his chakra rising. His mind showed the images of his mother's possible deaths, making him even more angry.

"No."

"I am strong enough. I will prove it to you if I have to," Naruto's voice became cold as his chakra rose even further.

Jiraiya sighed.

"_**Kage bunshin**_," (_**Shadow clone**_) Naruto stated. As his hand moved into a cross position, the special clone seal.

Two Naruto clones appeared with an explosion of smokes beside him.

Jiraiya just stood there.

The clones moved to Jiraiya's position and began attacking him with punches and kicks.

Jiraiya avoided them without taking his eyes from the original Naruto.

Naruto did not move an inch and Jiraiya shook his head.

"Kid, are you going to stand there forever?"

The Naruto made several hand signs and then took a deep breath.

"_**Fūton: Daitoppa.**_" (_**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**_) a gust of wind moved in high speed to the sannin's direction.

Jiraiya jumped up to the tree and evaded the technique. He saw Naruto's two clones following him. He shifted his eyes to the Naruto who just used the wind jutsu. The Naruto exploded into smoke and Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"_**Rasengan**_." Naruto suddenly appeared behind Jiraiya and shoved the spiraling ball of chakra to the man's back.

The Jiraiya struck by him also exploded into smoke.

Naruto stopped in shock. Then he was struck from behind and he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up and saw the blue sky.<p>

"...I lost," he whispered.

"That was pathetic," Jiraiya commented, standing neat the boy.

"...yes, it was... I lost control of my emotion and attacked without thinking. I should have noticed that I am fighting a clone."

"No, not only that. I read the report from Kakashi about your progress. You are at most mid chūnin," Jiraiya informed him. "I thought you would be low jōnin by now..."

Naruto averted his eyes in shame.

He thought he was stronger than that. He grew overconfident. Fighting against Zabuza and Haku and surviving made him believe that he would be able to match a jōnin by now.

He should have known. In that battle, Kakashi was the one who fought Zabuza and Haku was outnumbered by Sasuke and him. Even in that situation, he nearly died. It was thanks to Sasuke's Sharingan they managed to survive.

He was foolish.

"I suppose you have learned your lesson. After the preliminary is over, meet me at the training ground near your house," Jiraiya began to walk away.

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama..." Naruto laid there. And blankly stared at the sky.

Jiraiya thought he would be stronger than this.

When he joined team seven, how strong was he?

High genin? low chūnin?

How barely grew stronger in that time.

Strange. He trained as usual.

Why is he not growing stronger?

He acknowledged that his body have grown. So did his repertoire of jutsu.

So why?

In contrast to him, Sasuke and Sakura grew fast.

Sasuke, who he was able to defeat with minimal effort now matched him.

Sakura, who was barely a genin managed to reach high genin level.

"Why?"

Uzumaki Naruto laid there and think.

* * *

><p>When Naruto returned to the preliminary area, he stared at the board.<p>

_Rock Lee Vs Shi_

He saw the boy he met before jumping to the arena.

So his name is Rock Lee...

He watched the opponent. A shinobi from Kumogakure. just by his mannerism, he knew it.

Strong.

Rock Lee will lose this match.

That was the conclusion Uzumaki Naruto reached.

He began to examine the memory his clone left him.

Temari, the suna kunoichi won the battle, she is a wind user. As expected from Sunagakure. Her wind would be dangerous. It would be better to fight in a close range.

Gaara, the Ichibi jinchūriki won against Kabuto. Though he doubted the snake showed his real power. Used sand. He need to learn water jutsu to fight the boy.

Yugito, the Nibi jinchūriki, won against Tsurugi. A member of Kabuto's team. She used fire jutsu but he doubted that is the extent of her power. An unknown.

Darui, from Kumogakure won against Tenten, a kunoichi from Konoha. He used lightning jutsu. He seemed to be as strong as his teammates. Winning against them is impossible as he is now.

Yoroi, from team snake won against Dosu from Oto. He used chakra absorption technique. Not a problem for an Uzumaki.

Hyūga Neji, the fabled strongest genin of Konoha, genius of Hyūga clan won against Kankuro of Ichibi's team. As expected from Hyūga, he used Jūken. Ranged battle would be the best.

Utakata, Rokubi jinchūriki won against Zaku from Oto. He used... bubbles? Another unknown.

Fū, Nanabi jinchūriki won against Kin from Oto. She used techniques to blind everyone in the area and defeated her with unknown method. Yet another unknown. Note: need sunglasses against her.

Now, the only people left are Sakura and Hyūga Hinata.

Might as well watch this match. Might be useful.

When Naruto saw the match he sighed.

Rock Lee was battered while Shi seemed to be just fine with no damage at all.

"Give up, kid. You need more experience before taking me on," the blond kumogakure shinobi advised. Naruto agreed, this Shi is one of the planted shinobi form Kumogakure, no doubt for the invasion. It is impossible for a genin to fight him.

"I won't give up! I'll prove to the world that I can be strong! Even without ninjutsu or genjutsu!"

"...without ninjutsu or genjutsu?" Naruto muttered in shock.

"Indeed youthful Naruto-kun!" a loud voice shouted beside him. Naruto turned and went into defensive position. he saw the man he met with Lee. "I am Maito Gai, The Sublime Green Beast and Lee's sensei!"

Naruto relaxed, it seemed that this man did not mean any harm. He decided to ask his question.

"What does Lee mean? Without ninjutsu or genjutsu?" Naruto asked. It sounded illogical in his head. They are shinobi, they have to use all tools in their disposal. Why would someone want to handicap themselves?

"You see Naruto-kun," Gai grew serious. "Lee was born with severe disadvantage. He has no talent in ninjutsu or genjutsu. Because of that, he was ridiculed and mocked by his peers." Then his eyes burned, "HOWEVER! Lee never give up! He swore to become stronger and prove to the world that he could become excellent shinobi by hard work and taijutsu alone!" Then he gave a thumbs up and grinned, showing his white teeth which shone brightly.

Naruto stared at the man in surprise. Unable to use ninjutsu and genjutsu? Become an excellent shinobi through hard work and taijutsu alone? It sounded impossible. However, this man and the boy seemed to be good people even with their eccentrics. He would not insult their impossible dream.

"You are doubting Lee, Naruto-kun?" Gai asked with a small frown.

"...my apologies Maito-san. However, I could not imagine fighting without any ninjutsu or genjutsu. It sounded impossible to me... I meant no offence to you or Rock-san," Naruto answered.

"It is fine Naruto-kun! You just spoke what you believed in! You should not apologize for that. Watch, Lee will win this battle, and then you will see how hard work can surpass even those known as geniuses."

Naruto said nothing and he just watched the battle.

Lee is being beaten by Shi. He had to admit that Lee is fast, even faster than him but Shi is clearly not a genin.

"Lee!" Gai shouted.

Lee turned his face to his sensei while panting. Naruto doubted he could stand anymore.

"Take them off! Show the world the result of your hard work!" Gai gave what Naruto would know as 'Nice Guy Pose'. Grinning, showing his teeth and giving a thumbs up.

Lee grinned, the same grin Gai have. And gave Gai the same thumbs up.

"Yes! Gai-sensei!"

Lee took off the something from his ankles.

"...weight?" Naruto asked Gai. He is familiar with that method of training. He trained the same way, but what would it do? He do not believe that removing some weights would help.

"Watch Naruto-kun, Lee's hard work."

Naruto returned his eyes to the match.

The ground shook.

"...what?" Naruto stared blankly at the places where Lee dropped his weights.

There were craters.

"...impossible..." Naruto doubted he would be able to move even tenth of Lee's speed wearing those kind of weights. It showed him the clear difference between the boy and himself.

After that, Lee... disappeared.

At least that is what Naruto saw.

He could not see the boy's movement. He just saw Shi being beaten without being able to fight back. Naruto could see blur of green striking Shi and then the blur disappeared.

By the time Lee stopped, Shi fell and Lee was declared victorious.

"Unbelievable..." Naruto muttered.

"Did you see Naruto-kun? That is the result of all his pain. The result of all his hard work."

Naruto nodded. His face still reflected his surprise.

The boy is strong.

Not only because of his strength now.

But also because he was able to do all this without ninjutsu or genjutsu.

He saw Jiraiya waving at him. He met the man's eyes and the man grinned.

And then Naruto understood. The reason of his slow growth. The reason of his weakness.

He forgot his goal. To surpass his father.

He trained simply because he did. He had no motivation.

He had no drive. But now... surpassing his father does not interest him. He met friends, friends who saw him as Uzumaki Naruto instead of Namikaze Minato's son.

So, why did he train? Why should he keep fighting?

What is his purpose?

* * *

><p><em>Haruno Sakura Vs Hyūga Hinata<em>

Naruto watched.

Her Savior is watching her.

She saw the girl who dared to be placed in the same team as Him.

She restrained her anger.

She would show her.

She would break her.

When the referee gave the signal to start, Hyūga Hinata smiled.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the area stared in shock. Well, almost everyone... Gaara's face showed nothing.<p>

Most of the foreign ninjas did not expect this level of brutality from Konoha.

The Konoha ninjas did not expect the sight before them.

The quiet Hyūga heiress beat her opponent with precision and swiftness that would made any chūnin green in envy.

First when Haruno Sakura tried to greet her, she smiled and greeted back.

Then she moved closer saying that she did not want to battle another Konoha ninja.

When the girl let her guard down, she struck.

Yūhi Kurenai knew that Hinata had been different since Kumogakure tried to kidnap her but she was not expecting this.

Haruno Sakura is currently being attacked without stopping.

And all people could do is watch in shock.

That is except two.

* * *

><p>Hinata felt her face transforming into a grin.<p>

Just a little more. She could see the girl body becoming weaker and weaker.

Just one more strike from her and the girl would die.

And then He would praise her.

She moved.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura learnt what it meant to be a kunoichi when she was in Nami.<p>

She saw how Naruto killed and how he shaken he was.

She knew that one day she would have to do the same thing.

However, she did not expect her former classmate's betrayal.

She tried to win the battle without harming the girl. Thinking that she could speak with her.

But now, she cannot feel her chakra, her legs shaking to withstand her weight.

She cannot move her hands.

She moved her eyes to her opponent.

She saw Hinata grinning.

She closed her eyes and prepared to face her death.

* * *

><p>It happened in an instant.<p>

When everyone snapped out of their shock, they saw an amazing sight.

Uchiha Sasuke carrying his female teammate in the famed 'princess carry'.

And Uzumaki Naruto stopping the Jūken strike of Hyūga Hinata using his hand.

"...this battle is over," Naruto stated. "You have won. There is no reason to prolong this battle."

The Hyūga relaxed, as if she is in bliss.

Her Savior declared her as the winner.

She could feel her body heating up.

Naruto watched the Hyūga as Sasuke gave Sakura to the medical team.

This Hyūga is dangerous.

If he and Sasuke were late even for a second, Sakura would die.

When Sakura nearly died, his body moved himself to stop it.

This is similar to what happened in Nami.

Then his mind flashed to what Sasuke muttered on their return trip from Nami.

_When a person… has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong._

Naruto looked at him in confusion when he heard that.

But now...

Naruto saw the medic moving in hurry to save his teammate.

Naruto saw how Sasuke shook in rage as he stared at the Hyūga._  
><em>

_When a person… has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong._

Naruto stared at his hands. He realized his hand had been clenching since a while ago.

Uzumaki Naruto stared.

His mind flashed to the time he spent with his teammates, with his sensei.

With his friends.

Uzumaki Naruto's eyes shone with a new determination.

It seems that he had a purpose after all.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke did not know what just happened.<p>

When he met Haruno Sakura, he believed that she was a fangirl.

When he met Uzumaki Naruto, he hated him.

But after they spent their time together as team seven, they became close.

They are his friends.

He remembered what Haku told him.

_When a person… has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong._

He believed it.

Because she said it with so much conviction.

And now, he saved his friend from death.

He realized, from his time with team seven.

Surpassing Itachi is not his goal anymore.

He have a new goal now.

* * *

><p>When Jiraiya and Itachi saw what team seven did, they smiled in pride.<p>

Itachi knew that his brother have become a good man. A shinobi he and his clan could be proud of.

Jiraiya realized that Naruto have learned what is strength, what it means to be strong.

* * *

><p>"Hyūga."<em><br>_

Hinata's head turned to her Savior.

"If you try to kill Sakura again, clan heir or not, you will die," Sasuke warned.

"I will not allow our friends to be harmed by anyone. Neither will Sasuke," Naruto stated. "We will fight to protect our precious people..."

Sasuke smirked when he heard Naruto saying that. He continued Naruto words, "because when we fight for something we want to protect..."

"We will become strong. That is our nindō. Our ninja way," Naruto ended.

Hearing their words, Kakashi smiled behind his mask. One of his few true smile since Minato's death.

"Obito, Rin, sensei... you would be proud..."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

****Reviews Responses:****

****SoulKingOncrack: Yeah, I thought of it when I read that Tobirama had a sense of humor and was passionate. I pictured him as silver haired Naruto. Though, what made me think of Tobirama personality is '**Different Past, Different Future' by Vorago Archon. In that fic, Tobirama name is Shinsui.******

****pucflek: Thanks, I thank you for the supports too. Hope you keep on reading.****

**Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order<strong>: Samsara<strong>**

**Chapter 7 Chūnin Exam (4)**

The victorious genins stood in front of Itachi.

Behind Itachi was a board with lines, showing the empty tournament chart.

The Hokage began calling the names.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto wordlessly placed his hand in the box and showed his number, 2.

"Nara Shikamaru," Shikamaru followed Naruto's lead and he received number 7.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke took out number 12. His eye twitched, that meant he had to fight last.

"Temari," she received number 8. Showing that she would fight Shikamaru.

Seeing that Shikamaru muttered his trademark word.

"Troublesome..."

"Sabaku no Gaara," Gaara showed number 13.

"Damn..." Sasuke muttered.

"Scared, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, after their declaration, Naruto allowed the Uchiha to call him by his given name.

"No, just annoyed that I can't fight the Hyūga princess," Sasuke answered. "worried about me, Naruto?"

"I am confident that you can take care of yourself."

"Nii Yugito," the cat picked up number 6.

"Darui," the kumo shinobi showed number 4.

"Akadō Yoroi," the shinobi from 'Konoha' got number 5.

"Hyūga Neji," the Hyūga received number 11.

"Utakata," the slug revealed number 3.

"Fū," the green haired girl(?) took number 9.

"Rock Lee," the spirited boy picked number 2 and began shouting about how he will show his youth to the 'youthful Naruto-san'.

Naruto, not understanding replied instinctively, "My apologies, did you say something?"

Hearing that, somehow Gai appeared and he and Lee shouted about how the 'youthful Lee' had found his 'eternal rival'.

Naruto felt Kakashi hand on his shoulder. He gave the man a questioning stare.

"I feel your pain Naruto. From now, the boy will challenge you everyday. Just like Gai did to me."

Kakashi was expecting Naruto to growl, scream in frustration or be annoyed. He definitely did not expect the answer that came from the boy.

"I am glad. I could learn many things from him. He is a great shinobi."

Kakashi nodded. Inwardly, he is crying in joy. Naruto is finally acting like a normal boy. He can't wait to tell Kushina this. She will be very happy.

Gai and Lee, hearing Naruto comments began shouting about how 'Naruto-kun is indeed an embodiment of youthfulness' and 'how Lee will also grow thanks to his new eternal rival'.

"Hyūga Hinata," Itachi called, even though all of them knew what she will get. Number 10.

The result:

Match 1: Uzumaki Naruto Vs Rock Lee

Match 2: Darui Vs Akadō Yoroi

Match 3: Nara Shikamaru Vs Temari

Match 4: Hyūga Hinata Vs Hyūga Neji

Match 5: Uchiha Sasuke Vs Sabaku no Gaara

Match 6: Utakata Vs Winner of match 1

Match 7: Nii Yugito Vs Winner of match 2

Match 8: Fū Vs Winner of match 3

Match 9: Winner of match 4 Vs Winner of Match 5

Match 10: Winner of match 6 Vs Winner of Match 7

Match 11: Winner of match 8 Vs Winner of Match 9

Match 12: Winner of match 10 Vs Winner of Match 11

Naruto's eyes narrowed. There is something strange here.

The jinchūrikis are all placed last.

So it is not random after all.

Perhaps they did it to reduce the amount of damage.

Jinchūrikis are very powerful after all.

_'The expected end result is four jinchūrikis in the semi final,' _Naruto thought.

Too bad he and Sasuke are going to break it.

Itachi announced the time of the final. The final will be held next month. That gave them a chance to train and rest.

"Sasuke, I'll meet you at the final."

"Don't lose before meeting me Naruto."

* * *

><p>After the Hokage dismissed them, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi left to visit Sakura.<p>

"...how is the damage?" Naruto asked an iryō-nin near him.

"Thankfully you and your friend managed to save her in time. However, when we examined her we were stunned."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked. From his experience, anything that stunned the medics are either very beneficial or very dangerous.

"She was not hit by jūken."

The male members of team seven looked at the medic, shocked. The Hyūga is well known for the jūken. They recognized it as jūken from seeing Neji fighting before Hinata.

How could it not be jūken?

"I suppose I should restate that. She was struck by a variation of jūken. A new variation."

"What is the difference?" Sasuke asked. This could be useful for the tournament.

"Jūken normally works by injecting chakra to the opponent's chakra pathway system. This is especially harmful if struck to the 361 chakra points in human body. The foreign chakra and the body will reject each other and damaging the body in the process. However, in this one, in addition to foreign chakra, we found traces of poison. This poison is effecting the body's ability to fight foreign or harmful viruses. Essentially effecting their antibody."

"In this case, it reduces body defense against jūken?" Naruto speculated.

"Correct, thanks to the poison, the effect of jūken increased. If the attack continues... there might be permanent damages to the chakra points."

"Can we see her?" Kakashi asked.

"Not now, you can visit her tomorrow."

They thanked the medic and left.

"...Hyūga Hinata is a dangerous opponent," Sasuke commented once they stepped out of the medical room.

"Yes she is. Though I believe that your first opponent is even more dangerous."

"Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Yes. I am sure that Kakashi or your brother will tell you about him," Naruto started to walk away from the two shinobi.

"You are not coming with us?" Kakashi asked.

"No. I have someone I need to meet," Naruto gave a bow and left.

"You know who is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I think I do. Don't worry about Naruto. His sensei is strong."

"Naruto's sensei..." Sasuke smirked, "never thought about it. Then again, anyone who can train someone like that must be strong."

* * *

><p>At the training ground near to the Uzumaki house, Jiraiya and Naruto faced each other.<p>

"Jiraiya-sama. May I have the honor to be trained by you?" Naruto bowed as he asked.

Jiraiya laughed, "what's with the formality, kid? Just ask normally."

"Then, Jiraiya-sama, can you please train me?" Naruto asked again.

"...even your normal question is formal..." Jiraiya shook his head, amused. "Fine. You seems to be different compared to before."

"Yes. I have found my... shall we say, motivation?"

"And that is?"

"To protect everyone precious to me," Naruto answered without a pause.

"Yes, I heard your and the Uchiha's declaration. Where did that came from?"

"When we returned from Nami, Sasuke said, '_When a person… has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong.' _I ignored it at first. But now..." Naruto trailed off.

"Now you know what it meant," Jiraiya ended. _'Uchiha huh? Didn't expect a kid like that from the Uchiha clan.'_

"So, shall we train, Jiraiya-sama?"

"I will train you for the first two weeks," Jiraiya told him.

"What about the later two?" Naruto asked.

"There is another sensei for you. Let's focus on our training for now. And I will give you some rules."

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama."

"Rule number 1, obey all of my orders. Even if they sounded ridiculous, there is always a reason."

"Understood."

"Rule number 2, do not tell anyone about me. If someone ask, lie."

"Yes."

"Those are the rules for now, but I might add more later."

Naruto nodded.

"Now, let's go to the hot spring!" Jiraiya began to walk away.

Naruto blinked in confusion. However, he followed Jiraiya, remembering rule number 1.

* * *

><p>"This place is definitely the best," Jiraiya giggled.<p>

"Jiraiya-sama."

"Not now, Naruto," he waved the boy off.

"Jiraiya-sama."

"I said, not now."

"...Jiraiya-sama." Naruto called the man again after a silence.

Jiraiya sighed. Why does Naruto need to interrupt his 'research'. Don't he know that his sensei, the Gallant Jiraiya, the Last Hope of All Perverts, the Super Pervert and the Great Stud Jiraiya need to examine the great wonder of female body.

"What is it Naruto?" Jiraiya asked with a defeated voice.

"There are several women behind you wearing towels," Naruto stated in monotone.

Jiraiya froze.

"A-Anyone you know?" he asked Naruto, stuttering.

"Inuzuka-sama, her daughter, Nara-sama, Mitarashi-san, Yūhi-san..."

"A-And?"

"Tsunade-obāsama and her apprentice. And okāsama"

When the last sentence was spoken, Jiraiya felt his world shatter.

He dimly realized that soon, so will his body.

He shakily turned his head and greeted the women. Each of them wore a furious expression.

"H-Hello ladies... I-I am just t-teaching my little apprentice here how to s-spy on the enemy," Jiraiya gave an excuse.

However, it had no effect. They moved and circled him.

"N-Naruto! Save your sensei! This is your training!" Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto moved.

He grabbed Jiraiya and jumped away.

The women shocked by the sudden interruption stood still.

When they realized that the pervert have escaped, their rage exploded.

* * *

><p>The Kumogakure team knew that Konohagakure had it's share of strange and crazy ninjas.<p>

Maito Gai and the Sannin, Jiraiya ranked among the highest.

They heard the stories from Konoha.

About how there exist a demon cat who will not die, even for hundred years.

About the green creature who terrorized Konoha by running (using legs or hands) and shouting something about youth.

About the three creatures in the forest, said to be secret weapons of Konoha.

When they came to Konoha, they expected to meet a strange wonderland where chaos triumph and everything is in disarray.

Monsters, demons walking around and all that.

Instead, they were met by a calm and peaceful village. Totally different from what they were expecting.

And so, they let their guard down.

This explained the foreign ninjas current situation.

Staring blankly at the sight of a boy dragging a member of the Legendary Sannin while being chased by a group of women wearing towels.

When the strange group disappeared from their sight, they snapped out of their shock and looked around.

The villagers ignored what happened and continued their usual activity as if there were no boy dragging a member of the Legendary Sannin while being chased by a group of women wearing towels.

The Kumo team began to think whether it was a good idea to hold the Chūnin Exam in this clearly insane village.

Then they realized that they have their own crazy ninjas. Such as Killer Bee.

Looking at each other and nodding, they went back to what they were doing previously.

Just another normal day in Konoha.

* * *

><p>"They are faster. At this rate, they will soon catch us," Naruto commented as he avoided a stall.<p>

Currently they are running in the market area.

Naruto hoped that the women would slow down because of the obstacles.

Clearly, he knew nothing about the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. Though in this case, it would be 'Hell hath no fury like a group of angry women in bath towel'.

"Run faster Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted as he saw one of the woman trying to grab him. He managed to avoid it, thanks to Naruto jumping.

"Jiraiya-sama," Jiraiya looked at his apprentice. "It was a honor."

Then he threw Jiraiya away and stood, facing the group of angry women in bath towel.

"N-Naruto!" Jiraiya called him.

"Run, sensei. Do not let my sacrifice be in vain. This Naruto shall finish his mission."

"It's useless! You cannot win!"

"Jiraiya-sama, did I not tell you? When I fight for someone precious to me, I will become truly strong." Naruto jumped and the war between the Uzumaki boy and the group of women began.

"Why are you listening that pervert, sochi?" Kushina asked. She was touched when she listened Naruto's declaration. However, it annoyed her that the target of the declaration is a pervert.

"My apologies okāsama. The pervert, as you called him is my sensei. I need him to train me," Naruto answered.

"Naruto," Naruto turned his eyes to Tsunade, "if I promise to heal him after beating him, will you allow us to pass?"

Naruto thought about it.

He walked away.

"Oi! Brat! What about 'those who betray their teammates are worse than trash' thing? What about all those 'fighting for someone precious' thing?" Jiraiya shouted at the boy.

"Apologies sensei. However, you are only precious to me as a teacher. As long as they can return you to me in acceptable condition, I will do nothing. In addition, I would prefer not to oppose okāsama."

"Damn mama-boy!" those were the Gallant Jiraiya's last words before he was attacked by the women.

"...it seems that you are an excellent teacher after all Jiraiya-sama. The methods they use to attack you are clearly useful."

Naruto, ignoring his teacher's scream began to take notes.

* * *

><p>By the time the women left (Tsunade kept her promise and healed the man, then she punched him one last time before leaving), Jiraiya glared at the Uzumaki boy who is still writing. They have returned to the Uzumaki's training grounds.<p>

"Brat, come here."

"Yes?" Naruto asked as he walked to the man.

Jiraiya smacked Naruto's head.

"That was for letting them beat me!"

"Was that not your fault, Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya ignored the boy.

"Anyway, what do you think?" Jiraiya asked.

"I do not understand."

"You saw them too didn't you? Who is the hottest?"

"Hot? Why would I know their body temperature?"

Jiraiya froze.

Now he knew what is wrong with the kid.

He acted more human and more normal. He is still too formal but that is fine.

But now that he thought about it, Naruto never actually reacted normally when meeting a girl.

Once when Tsunade hugged him in his birthday, he just stood still, blankly returning the hug

And before, at the bath house, Naruto did not react at all to his 'research'.

Generally, Jiraiya knew two reaction he would face when a male interrupt his 'research'.

One, they would ask him for autograph and joined his 'research'.

Two, they would blush and sometimes try to stop him.

Naruto just stared when he told him about his 'research' then he did nothing.

"Naruto, do you know how a baby is made?" Jiraiya asked.

"I know, why do you ask Jiraiya-sama?"

"I want to know the extent of your knowledge about it."

Then the boy explained what he knew.

"A man and woman loved each other then they marry. After that, a stork will bring a baby by mixing their chakra."

Jiraiya thought he is about to cry. How could this boy be so pure?

And so, the Gallant Jiraiya explained to his protege the real way to make a baby.

Naruto cannot meet his mother's and other female's eyes for a week.

* * *

><p>The next day, team seven visited Sakura.<p>

Sakura smiled when she saw them.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine sensei. The nurse told me to take it easy for one week or so. But there is no permanent damage."

"That's good," Kakashi eye-smiled.

"I heard from a nurse that the final is in a month. What are you going to do, Naruto? Sasuke?"

"I am training," Naruto answered shortly, remembering Jiraiya's rules.

"I'm with the scarecrow over here," Sasuke answered. Then he thought for a moment, "Zabuza and Haku too."

"Good luck, both of you. Do you think you can win?" Sakura asked, she heard who their opponent is. Rock Lee is a strong genin and that Gaara seems dangerous.

"We'll win. Don't worry," Sasuke assured her. "If I face that Hyūga, I'll avenge you."

Sakura shook her head. "No, you don't need to do that. Just do your best."

"Sasuke and I promised to fight in the final."

"And we will. Naruto will beat his opponents. I will defeat mine. You can watch the final, can't you?"

"I can," Sakura smiled. Then she noticed something. "Sasuke, since when do you call Naruto, well... Naruto?"

Kakashi giggled. "You should have seen them Sakura. After they saved you, they declared their nindō to everyone there. They said they will fight for everyone precious to them."

The boys glared at Kakashi.

"So I'm precious?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"You are our teammate," Sasuke answered with a smirk.

"And our friend," Naruto continued.

"Thanks..." Sakura smile grew.

Kakashi watched his team with a fond smile behind his mask.

They are completely different compared to their first meeting. At first, there were walls between them. But now, they acted like a true team.

* * *

><p>Several days after Jiraiya's first lesson, when he was returning from his training with Ero-jīsama (mother told him to call him that after he told her what the sannin taught him.), Inuzuka Kiba stood before Uzumaki Naruto.<p>

The Inuzuka bowed down to the ground and apologized for ruining his book.

Naruto stood. He did not expect that the Inuzuka would apologize.

Inuzuka clan is a clan of proud people. It is not easy for them to bow to anyone.

He told him to rise.

The Inuzuka stared at him, surprised. The boy thought that the Uzumaki would ignore him or attack him.

He nodded.

"Apology, accepted."

With those words, Uzumaki Naruto left.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at Jiraiya.<p>

Orochi once told him that the man is insane. He did not believe him.

But now, a proof have presented itself.

This man is clearly insane.

"Are you sane?" he asked one last time.

"Yes, I am."

"...Is there no changing your mind?"

"No."

"...Obāsama will kill you," Naruto warned.

"It will be worth it."

"...I will see what I can do."

That night Jiraiya was found peeping at the Senju clan's bath.

Uzumaki Naruto received a B-rank mission money and a photo of Tsunade for informing her about Jiraiya's plan.

The next day, said photo was handed to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya's face turned into a twisted smile as he gazed at the photo in his hand. His eyes shadowed by hair seemed to glow.

"Just as planned."

* * *

><p>Training with Jiraiya had been interesting. He gave him an incomplete jutsu and told him to complete it (That was how he learned Rasengan when he was a kid). He taught him fūinjutsu by giving him a problematic seal and told him to fix it. Jiraiya taught him by making him independent. Not only that, Jiraiya's strange 'quests'. Such as peeking or stealing helped him to train his abilities (as most of the time, Jiraiya peeked or stole from high level kunoichi).<p>

Today is the last day of Jiraiya's training. He is quite disappointed about it, however, Jiraiya have his own duties. Especially with the invasion.

When Naruto came to the training grounds, he was surprised.

On the training grounds, stood not only Jiraiya but also the Hokage.

"Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama," Naruto bowed.

"There is no need to be so polite, Naruto-kun," Itachi told him.

"...may I ask why are you here?"

Itachi seemed to be lost in thought for a while.

"Naruto-kun, what do you think about the world?" the Hokage suddenly asked.

"I do not understand."

"Tell me what do you think about the state of this world. About the current 'peace' between villages. Especially the effect of upcoming invasion."

"...currently, Konoha is officially allied with suna, taki and other minor villages. Kiri shut themselves off, Iwa is building their strength, Kumo is searching for bloodlines to increase their strength. However, because of the invasion, it is clear that Konoha has no more ally. Even Kumo will only assist us for a time. And even if we manage to repel the invasion efficiently..." Naruto trailed off.

Itachi motioned him to continue.

"There will be damages and if Konoha seems weak to Iwa, they will attack us. The invasion could be spark for the Fourth Great Shinobi War."

Itachi looked thoughtful.

"I am afraid, you are not exactly correct Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded. He had expected that.

"Iwa will not attack us. Because if they did, they will be attacked by Kumo. I am sure you know the geography of our country."

"Konoha is located in the center. Kumo is northeast to us. Iwa, northwest. Suna, southwest. Kiri, southeast, beyond the destroyed Uzushiogakure. Most other minor villages surrounded us."

"And what about between Kumo and Iwa?" asked Jiraiya.

"They are separated by an ocean."

"Indeed, and in ocean, Iwa's doton jutsu will be ineffective. In a naval battle, Iwa is in disadvantage. Iwa will not attack Konoha. Because if they do, Kumo will attack through the ocean."

Naruto nodded in understanding. As of now, the threats to Konoha are Iwa and Kumo. Suna and Kiri have become weak.

If Iwa attack, Kumo will attack Iwa and vice versa.

"Do you have any question?"

"Why is Kumo assisting us?"

"It is in their best interest. An alliance between three jinchūriki is a trouble. However, if Konoha lose, they will gain Kyūbi too. It is best to destroy this alliance before they even move."

Naruto thought about it.

"...Kumo is not our only ally, is it?"

Itachi smiled.

"Very good Naruto-kun, you pass."

Naruto blinked.

"He is going to train you kid," Jiraiya informed the boy.

"But Hokage-sama, what about your duty?"

"A clone is sufficient to take care of the paperwork. You may call me Itachi-sensei. Come," Itachi left the training grounds.

Naruto followed his new sensei.

* * *

><p>The training with Itachi was different.<p>

Unlike Kakashi who focused on their respective strengths and teamwork. In addition, Kakashi rarely trained them directly.

Unlike Jiraiya who taught him to be independent and gave tasks to test him.

Training with Itachi means training directly.

Naruto doubted he ever a shinobi such as Itachi.

Itachi is a jack of all trades, master of most.

Most shinobi used a jutsu but they do not master them to the point where they know every function, every method to use it.

Itachi did.

It humbled Naruto to see that. Then again, being defeated by three basic academy jutsu would do that.

Itachi taught him a jutsu. Then told him to spar with him only using that jutsu.

Unless he is able to reach adequate level, the spar will not stop.

When he first sparred with Itachi using only wind manipulation, he wasted three hours in the spar.

To use it to attack, To use it with exploding tag, to use it to increase a kunai speed and therefore strength, to use it as a boost to reach unreachable place, even to use it as a shield or sword. There is even a method to increase the pressure and making the opponent incapable of breathing.

Itachi told him that he had learned most of fūton jutsu.

This continues to every elemental manipulation. When he had trouble with manipulating fire because of his wind affinity, Itachi told him to continue.

He said, "blaming your affinity will get you nowhere. If you train enough, you will learn it."

And he did. Though Itachi told him that as of now, his mastery of all manipulations only reached 'capable' level.

In Itachi's lesson, there are several level of mastery. Incapable, Capable, Adequate, Mastered.

Naruto doubted most shinobi even reached Itachi's 'capable' level.

He trained him taijutsu and genjutsu the same way.

He gave Naruto several unofficial missions such as purging bandits and helping mission assignment desk.

Purging bandits was unpleasant. Itachi told him that it was to train his shinobi mentality.

* * *

><p>Two days before the final, Kakashi called his team seven to their usual training grounds. Sakura was declared healthy enough to train. But training is not why Kakashi called them.<p>

"Now that you all are here, do you remember the genin exam?"

Kakashi watched as his team shudder.

How could they forget?

* * *

><p><em>A week after team seven was formed, Kakashi told them that he was supposed to test them first. After that, with no warning, he gave them a test.<em>

_To take two bells from him. "Fight me with the intent to kill."_

_In that test, Naruto found a great hatred toward a certain jutsu._

_The Sennen Goroshi. "**_Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!" _**_and Naruto flew.__

_That was the start of the Uzumaki's vendetta against the one eyed scarecrow._

_In the same test, Sakura who was nervous around Naruto managed to act normal._

_She laughed at Naruto._

_When her team watched her, she stopped and went back into being nervous._

_Naruto just titled his head and returned to his fight with Kakashi._

_They failed and Naruto was tied to a log._

_Kakashi left them with a message._

_"If you feed Naruto, you fail."_

_Sakura, who felt guilty for laughing at him, gave him the food. "N-Naruto-san, I-I already ate, you can eat mine."_

_Sasuke admitted that he doubted he could pass the test without the blond and cut the rope. "As much as I hate it, you are the strongest one here. We need your help."_

_Naruto told them that they do not need to worry about them and should just focus on themselves. "I don't need your help. I am fine alone."_

_What surprised Naruto and Sasuke (and Kakashi who was hiding) was Sakura exploding._

_"Naruto-san! We are a team. We help each other! There are many ninjas who died because they fight alone! We have to work together, we have to learn to trust each other..." though after that, she blushed and stammered apologies._

_Naruto stared at her in wonder. Then he gave his response._

_"I understand, let us work hard together, Haruno, Uchiha."_

_Hearing that sentence came from Naruto's mouth, Hatake Kakashi passed them._

* * *

><p>"What about it?" Naruto asked.<p>

"Well, I thought that you three might want to try it one more time," Kakashi answered.

Hearing that, the genins' eyes took a dangerous glint.

"Alright, come at me with the intent to kill," Kakashi eye-smiled. "Maybe you can survive until I use Sharingan."

"Bring it on, Cyclops!" Sakura shouted.

"I've been waiting for this," Sasuke smirked.

"Die," Naruto disappeared.

Naruto punched the place where Kakashi stood. Kakashi jumped away as the place exploded, making a crater.

Naruto watched him. His hand covered in wind chakra that spun like a tornado.

"Don't let your guard down, sensei!" Sakura appeared behind him. A chakra scalpel in her hand. She tried to stab Kakashi but the man was replaced by a log.

"Chakra scalpel? Looks like you've been training, Sakura," Kakashi commented as he appeared behind her. Kakashi was about to knock her out when he sensed another presence.

"**_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_**" (**_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique_**) Sasuke unleashed a giant fireball from Kakashi's left, forcing the man to jump back.

Kakashi eye-smiled. His cute genins worked together well even after being separated for almost one month. The Great Kakashi is proud.

"You are open," Naruto's wind covered arm burst into flame as he punched Kakashi. The Kakashi he punched exploded into smoke.

"Well now, this is interesting," Kakashi appeared from the forest near the training grounds.

"You are using elemental manipulation Naruto?" another Kakashi appeared. This time from the lake.

"Sakura used medical techniques," yet another Kakashi appeared.

"I trained Sasuke in jutsu," the fourth Kakashi stood on top of the log where Naruto was tied.

"However, can you defeat me?" the fifth Kakashi jumped out of the crater where Naruto first attacked Kakashi.

Sasuke scoffed. "One or five doesn't matter."

Sakura moved back to back with Sasuke, "as long as we work together."

"You will soon face your maker," Naruto moved to the center.

The Kakashis surrounded them.

"Let's go wild!"

They charged.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**pucflek: Thanks, I'll do my best.**

**perses7x: Thanks.**

**Cobra0000: As of right now? No.**

**RamenKnight: Messed up kids indeed. And Sasuke is about to become more messed up. Thanks to Road to Ninja as an inspiration.**

**Jostanos: Thanks, about beating Kakashi, read to find out.**

**Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order<strong>: Samsara<strong>**

**Chapter 8 Chūnin Exam (5)**

The genins looked at each other.

Even though they were clones, there is no way they could defeat _five_ Kakashi at the same time.

Another teamwork test.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Cover me."

Sasuke and Sakura stood near Naruto with their kunais raised. Naruto dispelled the chakra from his hand.

The Kakashis eye-smiled (The genins twitched. One is bad enough, and now five?) and began to attack, trying to reach Naruto.

Watching his teammates, Naruto focused his chakra, "Hitsuji, Ne, Tori, I, Tora."

The Kakashis narrowed their eye, they recognized those seals. His sensei used that jutsu in the war. They prepared to counter, making the same seals.

"Jump," Naruto ordered.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped.

Kakashis, believing that they would be able to counter Naruto's attack, stood still.

"_**Fūton: Kunai Kage Bunshin**_," (_**Wind Release: Kunai Shadow Clone**_) Naruto threw a wind enhanced kunai towards Kakashis. The kunai multiplied into countless numbers and continued their path.

Hearing the name, Kakashi's eye widened in surprise. They stopped their jutsu and jumped. However, one of his clone was not so lucky and was dispelled.

The kunais continued to move in high speed and embedded themselves to the trees on the training grounds.

"That was impressive Naruto, I thought it was a normal kunai kage bunshin. You don't even use handseals for the wind release," a Kakashi asked as he and the other clones landed. The clones immediately engaged the genins into a taijutsu match.

"...I cannot tell you about my abilities, sensei. For now, you are an enemy," Naruto frowned. He expected his kunais to hit more than one clone.

"True," Kakashi tried to kick Naruto but the boy ducked under his attack.

"Sensei?" Naruto called from below him.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi asked with an eye-smile.

"Watch out."

"Hm?" Kakashi felt a presence behind him.

"**Chidori!**" _**(**__**One Thousand Birds)**_ Sasuke stabbed Kakashi with a lightning covered hand, his Sharingan relishing the surprised look in Kakashi's face. The Kakashi exploded into smoke.

"No! Kakashi!" a Kakashi shouted.

"How could someone as cool as him lose?" another one knelt as if in pain.

The other Kakashi looked somber. "Men, we have lost a great man. Not only he was cool but he was also a badass. It is sad that he is taken before his time..." a Kakashi, suddenly wearing a black clothes stated as if in a funeral. He was immediately stabbed by Sakura and was dispelled.

"That was dangerous... what if that was the real me?" a Kakashi asked.

"We'll give you another funeral. Don't worry," Sasuke dismissed Kakashi's protest. "Besides, you are supposed to be the big strong jōnin, how could we hurt you?" Sasuke smirked.

"...my students are mean," the Kakashi dispelled himself. Leaving only one.

"Is he the real one?" Sakura wondered.

"Playtime is over kids! I'll show you the Badass Kakashi's true strength!" Kakashi lifted his headband, revealing the Sharingan. His students sweatdropped. How could he make a cool scene ridiculous just by speaking?

"Yes, he is the real one," Naruto deadpanned.

The genins met their teacher in battle.

* * *

><p>In the end, the genins lost. No matter what they did, Kakashi would avoid their attacks or copy them using his Sharingan. In the middle of the battle, Naruto lost his cool ("<strong><em>Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!<em>**" "AGAIN?"). With Naruto losing his cool, Kakashi was able to subdue him and then defeated the other two genins.

Their vendetta against Kakashi left unfinished, the genins glared at the scarecrow.

"So, tell me about what you've learned in a month?" Kakashi asked, clapping his hand.

Looking at each other, the genins waited for one of them to speak.

"Allow me to begin then. First, from Jiraiya-sama, I learned several ninjutsu and fūinjutsu. From... another sensei of mine, I learned elemental manipulations," Naruto informed his team.

"About your elemental manipulation, what is the extent of your control?" Kakashi felt curious about this sensei of Naruto but figured that Naruto had a reason to hide his sensei's identity.

"My control is highest in wind. I can create wind sword and shield with it. I am able to create an air pressure using it. In other elements, I am able to use weaker version of jutsus without handseals. I am also able to support my non-elemental jutsu with wind or lightning elements."

"Weaker version?" Sasuke asked.

"Let us use gōkakyū for an example. If a normal gōkakyū consume a certain amount of chakra, I am able to use the same gōkakyū with three times chakra cost. If I used the same amount of chakra to create a gōkakyū, the fireball size would be smaller."

"That is not efficient, Naruto," Sakura commented.

"For a normal ninja? No, it is not efficient. For a Uzumaki? it is acceptable."

Kakashi muttered something about 'Uzumaki and their crazy capacity'.

"However, even with my chakra reserves, if I fire such fireball without stopping, my chakra will eventually run out. About at the same pace as a normal chunin."

"So, you have three times amount of chunin's chakra?" Sasuke asked, amazed.

"Approximately, yes. My capacity is about the same as Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi thought for a while. "Yes, I think so. That is about high jōnin level capacity. Still smaller than your mother's though."

Sasuke and Sakura looked curious. They heard Naruto spoke about the woman before. He seemed calmer every time he talked about her.

"Of course, mother's chakra capacity is easily the largest in the elemental country. About ten times larger than mine, I believe."

"...ten times?" Sakura thought she was about to faint. Her chakra capacity was very small compared to Naruto. She did not want to imagine comparing it to Naruto's mother.

"Your mama is one scary chick Naruto," Sasuke commented.

Sakura and Naruto looked at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, never say that again," Naruto told him.

"Aye, aye boss," he gave a small wave.

Kakashi sweatdropped. After training with him for a month, Sasuke have changed. He was more playful now. And less polite as well. "Uzumaki Kushina is special." No need to explain further. The identity of Kyūbi jinchūriki is still a secret after all. Kakashi met Naruto's eyes.

"Of course," Naruto agreed. It is mother's secret.

"Alright, how about you two, Sasuke, Sakura?"

"My Sharingan is at full maturity. I learned some fire and lightning ninjutsu. I'm starting to learn how to cast genjutsu using Sharingan. Thanks to your training, my chakra capacity, speed and strength increased considerably. My taijutsu improved. I am one step closer to be a true Badass Uchiha!" Sakura and Naruto groaned. One Kakashi was bad enough.

Sakura regained her composure, "I'm learning medical techniques and some genjutsu. I don't think my battle skills increased as much as Naruto or Sasuke but I think I can support them in a team battle."

Kakashi looked thoughtful. "From that battle before, I think Naruto is nearing low jōnin. At least in term of skills, you still lost your cool and you relied on elemental manipulation too much. Overall, still a chūnin material. Sasuke is all-rounder, definitely a chūnin material. But from our training, I noticed that you seems to be focused on your Sharingan. Need to work on that. Sakura was able to support you both adequately. While one of you fight, the other is healed by Sakura. Not bad, you should try to become a medical ninja after this."

Team seven genins nodded.

"So, shall we eat together? My treat," Kakashi offered. The genins agreed and team seven left the training ground.

* * *

><p>Team seven entered the Ichiraku Ramen.<p>

"Yo, Teuchi-san, it's been a while," Kakashi greeteed Teuchi.

"Kakashi? Why the sudden visit?" Teuchi asked. Long ago while Minato and Kushina dated, Minato usually brought his team to Ichiraku ramen. After Minato's death, it is rare to see Kakashi eating there.

"Naruto suggested us to eat here," Kakashi gave a small eye-smile while answering.

Teuchi laughed, "like mother, like son."

The team sat next to each other.

Sasuke and Sakura examined the menu. Then Sasuke ordered shōyu ramen and Sakura ordered a miso ramen. Kakashi ordered a shio ramen.

"Alright, one shōyu, one miso, one shio, and one Ayame special," Teuchi listed.

"Ayame special?" Kakashi asked. That is a new one.

"Ayame special is a ramen that my daughter, Ayame made for Naruto," Teuchi grinned as he heard a loud sound coming from the kitchen.

"Special ramen for Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously. Naruto eating was a rare sight for team seven. Even in a mission, he only ate ration bars.

"Yes, when Naruto was a kid, his mother took him here. For some reason, Ayame told me she wanted to cook a new ramen. She gave it to Naruto."

"And then?" Sakura asked, this story sounded like a romance to her. The concept of Naruto and romance were foreign to her. Beside her, Sasuke listened. He too was curious about Naruto's past.

"He tasted it and refused to eat it."

Sakura sighed, that certainly was Naruto-esque.

"Now, Naruto, you shouldn't do that when a girl make a food for you," Sasuke advised his friend. Sakura stared at the new Sasuke in shock.

Teuchi continued, not knowing how out of character Sasuke's comment was. "After several tries, Ayame managed to make an 'acceptable' ramen for Naruto. She kept trying to cook an even more edible ramen. This continues every day. Until the day of his graduation, Ayame managed to cook a ramen that made Naruto smile."

Sakura and Sasuke blinked. Even Kakashi looked surprised at that.

"Naruto? Smile?" as far as they knew, that is even rarer than Kakashi being serious. It was difficult to imagine Naruto smiling because of a food.

"Just watch."

Throughout all this, Naruto did not listen a word and instead watched Ayame cooking.

When the ramen came, Sasuke and Sakura watched Naruto. At first, they were planning to see what Kakashi looked like under his mask but seeing Naruto smiling is a too great temptation to resist. They noted that Kakashi also watched Naruto discreetly. The moment the bowl was placed in front of him, Naruto ate and smiled.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi watched in shock as the smiling boy finished the ramen in a record time.

Then the boy gave a small content sigh. The rest of team seven were left in an even larger shock. Naruto did not sigh contently!

"...Ayame-san," Naruto called.

The girl almost dropped the ladle she was holding. Naruto noted the strange reaction.

"Y-yes, Naruto-san?"

Naruto stared and for a moment, Ayame thought her heart might burst out of her chest.

"May I call you Ayame?" Naruto asked.

Ayame nodded rapidly. Naruto thought her head might fall, he had to prevent that. The loss of such talent in cooking would hurt the world.

"Ayame, may I ask for another bowl?"

The girl smiled happily and skipped to the kitchen.

His mission done, Naruto observed his teammates.

"Are you not going to eat?" Naruto asked.

They snapped out of their shock and started to eat. Robotically.

"Naruto, you are one hell of a playboy," Sasuke commented. Kakashi and Sakura nodded.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion but decided to ignore it.

The ramen is more important.

* * *

><p>After finishing their meal in Ichiraku ramen, team seven decided to seperate. The genins returning to their respective homes and Kakashi visited the Memorial Stone (he had to tell Obito, Rin and Minato about Naruto and the ramen girl!).<p>

Naruto entered his home.

"Mother, I am home," he called as he entered the living room.

Naruto saw his mother and a guest. Naruto instantly recognized the guest. The guest was Uchiha Mikoto, his mother's friend and Sasuke's mother. She visited his mother daily and helped taking care of him when he was a child.

"Mikoto-sama, good afternoon," Naruto bowed.

Kushina and Mikoto smiled at him.

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun, are you done with your training?" Mikoto asked the boy.

"Yes, I assume that Sasuke is on his way home," Naruto informed her.

"I see, I'm going home then. Thank you Kushina, Naruto-kun. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kushina waved at her friend and Naruto bowed again.

"Mikoto-sama," Naruto called the woman.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Mikoto wondered why Naruto called her. It was quite rare for him to start a conversation.

"Is Sasuke alright?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Why do you ask?"

"Sasuke acted differently today," Naruto informed her.

"...I'll talk to him later." Mikoto hoped nothing is wrong with her son but when Naruto thought that something is weird, most of the time, it is weird.

They watched as Mikoto left the house.

"How was your training, Naruto?" Kushina asked the boy.

"Kakashi-sensei tested us again. He concluded that we are approximately chūnin level," Naruto informed her. "After that, Kakashi treated us at Ichiraku."

Kushina smiled. "Are you happy, sochi?" she asked.

Naruto closed his eyes and then opened them again, "...I am content."

Kushina gave a small laugh, "the exam's final is soon right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Do you think you can win?"

"I promised Sasuke that I will face him in the final," Naruto stated.

"You are avoiding the question," Kushina pointed out with a smile.

"...I will do my best. However..."

"I know. There are jinchūrikis in the exam, right?"

Naruto met his mother's eyes. "Okāsama knows about the invasion?" Naruto asked.

Kushina gave a sad smile.

"...I will not let them hurt you," Naruto declared.

"It is inevitable sochi. I am a jinchūriki after all," Kushina hugged him. "I hoped that you won't have to face something like this..."

Naruto stared at his mother.

His eyes shone with new determination.

He hugged back.

* * *

><p>At the day of the exam, Naruto gathered with the rest of the competitors in the stadium.<p>

He ignored the proctor's explanation about the rules. He had memorized them long ago. He scanned the competitors.

The jinchūrikis were his main concern. He could not let them go berserk in Konoha. Such event would force his mother to fight.

_Kill._

Naruto twitched. Indeed, killing them is an option. That way, it would be impossible for them to cause trouble.

He disliked it. He would prefer to leave them alive.

Lost in his thought, he barely heard the proctor announcing his match with Lee.

"YOSH! Naruto-kun! Shall we begin?" Lee shouted, snapping him out of his thought.

Naruto looked at the energetic boy. It would be very easy for him to cast several genjutsu to defeat the spandex wearing genin but it would be an insult to Lee. An insult to his hard work.

As a chūnin, he should just use genjutsus and end the battle as fast as possible.

As someone who respected the other boy, he should fight him 'fairly'.

"...Lee-san," Naruto called.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked.

"Release your weights. And I will do the same. And then, we will fight all out. No holding back, do not consider me a comrade. Think of me as your opponent." _'If you don't, I might not be able to forgive myself.'_

Lee looked at his sensei for a guidance. Gai nodded, striking his trademark pose.

Lee grinned and released his weight. Creating craters and drawing a gasp from the audience.

Naruto threw his black shirt aside. Leaving him with black shirt and black pants. (Note: For Naruto's clothes, think of Sasuke, Road to Ninja's clothes but all black)

"_**Fūton**_," (_**Wind Release**_) Naruto felt his wind chakra covering him. Normally, he was no match against someone like Lee. That is why for the final week, he trained to control his wind to cover his entire body.

"_**Katon**_," (_**Fire Release**_) Instantly, his hands and legs were covered by flames. Several members of audience gasped in shock. Again, even with additional training, his fire manipulation was lacking. However, with wind manipulation, he just need to cover his wind with fire and let them do the rest.

"Let us begin, Lee-san."

"_**Kaimon**_!" (_**Gate of Opening**_) Naruto arched an eyebrow. Lee could unlock the gates? That is impressive.

* * *

><p>"He could open the gates?" Kakashi asked in surprise. A 13-year-old boy unlocking the gate was unheard of.<p>

"Of course! Thanks to Lee's hard work, he managed to train his body to unlock several gates!" Gai answered with a proud grin.

"Gates?" Kiba asked, the green-clad genin seemed to be stronger after doing whatever he did. Kiba wondered whether he could do it too or not.

"I think I heard about it in a medical book. There are eight of them, each located in certain chakra points. Each of them are normally closed to limit the amount of chakra in human body," Sakura informed him.

"Yes, unlocking the gates allowed someone to surpass their physical limit. At a price," Kakashi explained.

"What is the price?" Sakura asked.

Gai grimly continued the explanation, "unlocking the gates would cause extreme damage to human body. Unlocking the eighth gate means death."

The genins gasped hearing that.

* * *

><p>"That boy is Namikaze Minato's son, is he not?" the Kazekage asked.<p>

"Indeed, he is," Itachi gave a small nod.

"Will this be a short fight?" the Mizukage asked.

"No, his opponent is Maito Gai's student. And is known as one of the strongest genin in this village."

"Maito Gai? The spandex-wearing taijutsu user?" the Raikage could see the resemblance.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Lee immediately dashed at the boy, kicking him. Naruto used the wind to propel him out of Lee's striking range. And used it again to return to his previous spot, countering Lee's kick with a punch.<p>

Lee evaded his punch easily.

"_**Konoha**** Shōfū**_!" (_**Leaf Rising Wind**_) Lee allowed his back to fall and kicked Naruto upwards, sending him to the sky.

"_**Omote Renge**_!" (_**Primary Lotus**_) Lee jumped, following Naruto. Then he used his bandages to restrain Naruto and dove to the ground head-first, bringing Naruto.

The two genins smashed to the ground, creating a crater. Then the Naruto who smashed, exploded.

"_**Bunshin Daibakuha**_," (_**Clone Great Explosion**_) Naruto appeared near the crater. It seemed that his bet paid off. That was lucky. When the clone was kicked, it used Fūton to reduce the impact and therefore was not dispelled. However, any longer and his clone would have been dispelled. Maintaining Katon and Fūton was something he could barely do. A clone could enter that state for at most a minute and no more.

Lee jumped out of the crater, bruised and battered, but still grinning.

Naruto gave a tired sigh, "what a scary genin you are..." he muttered.

"Naruto-kun, that was a great technique! However, that is not enough to stop my Flames of Youth!"

Naruto smirked, several spectators sighed dreamly. "I know."

"**_Kyūmon_**!" (_**Gate of Healing**_) instantly, Lee's vitality seemed to be restored. He dashed at Naruto again. Fist readied to punch.

When Lee reached Naruto, Naruto smirk disappeared. "_**Raiton**_," (_**Lightning Release**_) his body was covered by lightning chakra and he met Lee's punch with his own fist.

Lee was electrocuted. However, Naruto underestimated the potential released by the gates as Lee shrugged the electric shock off and punched Naruto with his other hand.

Naruto flew to the wall. Lee immediately gave chase. When Naruto's body was slammed to the wall, Lee kicked him and made a Naruto shaped crack on the wall.

Lee jumped back and entered his Gōken stance.

The proctor looked worried. He was about to check on Naruto when the boy stood back up.

"...if I wasn't a Uzumaki, I would have been knocked out," he commented. He cracked his head. "Seems like I underestimated you."

"I would advise you not to Naruto-kun, I am strong!" Lee declared.

"I am afraid I cannot lose here. There is something I have to do," Naruto's eyes turned cold. _'I was hoping to hide this.'_

"YOSH! Then we shall continue Naruto-kun!" Lee was about to continue until Naruto's next sentence stopped him.

"No, it's over," it was not a threat. It was stated as a fact.

Lee was about to deny what Naruto said when he realized he cannot move his hands and legs.

Lee looked at his body. His arms and legs were bound by chakra covered chains. Those who knew of Kushina's chakra chains gasped. Not expecting the boy to possess it. As far as they knew, no other Uzumaki had it.

"_**Uzumaki: Kusari**_," (_**Uzumaki: Chain**_) Naruto stated. Lee tried to break free but the chains were too strong.

"_**Raiton**__**: Kusari**_," (_**Lightning Release: Chain**_) Lee was electrocuted. This time, the effect was stronger than before and burns appeared on his arms and legs.

"Give up," Naruto advised the boy.

"I will never give up! That is my ninja way!" Lee shouted, eyes blazing. He tried harder to escape.

Naruto nodded. He could respect that. Then, there is no other choice.

"_**Raiton**__**: Kusari**_," Naruto increased the chakra even further. Lee screamed in pain as the lightning covered chains tighten it's bind.

Then he stopped screaming and the chains faded. The spectators watched in shock. They were not expecting a member of Konoha to attack another Konoha shinobi this ruthlessly.

Lee fell. the proctor checked him and found him to be unconscious.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." The crowd snapped out of their surprise and cheered.

Naruto bowed at Lee's unconscious form. Fighting against the boy made him respect the boy even more.

"You are impressive, Lee-senpai," he whispered. Gai who checked on Lee heard the whisper and smiled at Lee.

_'Lee, you've found someone who recognized your hard work. Be proud, my student.'_

Before he went to the waiting area, he felt a strange chakra from the Kage's area.

He met the Mizukage's eyes. _A turtle._

There is one more jinchūriki.

* * *

><p>Naruto went to the waiting area.<p>

"What was that chain Naruto?" Sasuke asked. The boy wore similar clothes with Naruto but with green pants and Uchiha symbol on the back of the shirt. He also had a necklace with Uchiha symbol on it. (Note: Sasuke Road to Ninja Clothes)

"Later, I'm tired," he sat beside the Uchiha and closed his eyes.

The damages from his impact to the wall were massive. Without his chains he would not win the battle. Then again, he doubted Lee could only open two gates. If he managed to open more gates, he doubted his chains would hold.

He felt his consciousness fading and decided to leave one message.

"I'm trusting you to protect me, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, "leave it to me."

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes, he heard a sound of cheering.<p>

"...Sasuke?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"You're awake now? Watch, there's something interesting going on," Sasuke told him.

Naruto followed Sasuke's line of sight and saw the fight.

"A battle of Jūken..." he stated.

"Yeah, though it seems that the Hyūga boy didn't know about the poison that the girl has. Too bad but the pretty boy is going to lose," Sasuke commented.

"His movements are slowing." Indeed, Neji's movement slowly became sluggish as Hinata continued to rain posioned-Jūken strikes on the boy.

"_**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**_!" (_**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**_) Neji decided to place his bet on his last technique. His hopes were dashed when a second voice rang out.

"_**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**_!" Hinata followed Neji's lead and countered the boy's strikes with her own.

Finally, Neji fell and Hinata was declared victorious.

"My turn..." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke, be careful. He had more chakra than me. Finish this as fast as you can," Naruto advised.

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood in front of Gaara.<p>

_'Even though I said I had a plan... really, all I planned was to use Suiton jutsu at his sand and hope for the best,'_ Sasuke thought as he saw Gaara's maniac grin.

"Mother wants your blood!" Gaara immediately tried to cover Sasuke with his sand.

"_**Suiton: Mizurappa**_!" (_**Water Release: Wild Water Wave**_) a stream of water came out of Sasuke's mouth. When hit by it, the sand became wet and stopped.

"It worked..." Sasuke muttered. Then he grinned. "Come on! I'm not afraid of you!"

Gaara screamed as more sand surrounded Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Naruto shook his head. That suicidal boy.<p>

This was one of Sasuke's fatal flaw. Overconfidence. He hoped that Sasuke could snap out of it before his chakra ran out. Then again, from his experience with the boy, Sasuke would not stop until he was humiliated.

In a battle against jinchūriki, that would not do. Any moment of weakness could mean death. Because a jinchūriki could use their bijū's chakra without any warning.

* * *

><p>Sasuke danced around the sands, moving closer to Gaara each time he dodged.<p>

Appearing in front of Gaara, he smirked. "Yo, _**Suiton: Mizurappa**_!" Sasuke unleashed his newly considered favorite jutsu towards the boy.

When the jet of water hit Gaara, it was as if his skin was peeled.

In actuality, it was Gaara's sand armor that was peeled off. Now wet, the armor could not be maintained anymore and then fell apart.

"Eew, that's nasty," Sasuke commented. He smirked as Gaara screamed again. He threw a kunai that nicked Gaara's cheek. Blood came out from the wound.

"Heard from Naruto that you've never been hurt before. How does it feel?" Sasuke taunted.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed.<p>

When team seven was formed, Sasuke was an arrogant bastard.

After Naruto left, Sasuke talked with Sakura for a while. Though it was more of him flirting.

Now, he was an arrogant bastard and a playboy. Or as he called himself when flirting with her, 'the Magnificent Uchiha-sama'.

Sakura did not know which one is worse.

The fact that he became like this or the fact that he could call himself 'the Magnificent Uchiha-sama'.

* * *

><p>"BLOOD! MY BLOOD!" Gaara screamed hysterically.<p>

Sasuke laughed. "What an overdramatic guy. Twas a flesh wound," Sasuke laughed harder.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, Naruto?" he asked between his laughter.

"Are you a joker or something? End this quickly! He is about to go berserk!" Naruto shouted louder.

"Fine, fine..." Sasuke muttered about spoilsport Uzumaki.

He stopped laughing and stared at Gaara.

"It was an interesting battle. Alas, I have been ordered to finish this," Sasuke's hand moved into a series of seals. Finishing, his hand was covered with flame.

"Feel the wrath of the Magnificent Uchiha-sama!" he punched Gaara on the face and the boy flew.

When Gaara dropped to the ground unconscious, an explosion of demonic chakra covered the arena.

"...wow, a drama queen to the end," Sasuke muttered. Then he saw the sand melding together to create a giant shape.

"This is not good," Uchiha Sasuke stated the obvious.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya moved to the battleground and checked the jinchūriki's body.<p>

He found the seal and added another layer of protection on it.

Immediately the sands stopped moving and fell on the ground, covering everyone on the battleground.

Jiraiya returned to the spectator area.

"That's one jinchūriki down."

* * *

><p>"That was surprising," the Kazekage commented.<p>

"Is there a problem, Kazekage-sama?" the Raikage asked.

"I did not expect Gaara to lose in the first round," he answered.

"It seems that my brother have grown," Itachi watched Sasuke with a proud smile. _'Though his new attitude left much to be desired.'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke coughed as he jumped out of the sand.<p>

He blinked.

"Wow, he has a lot of sands..."

The whole arena was covered in sand.

"...scary guy. Lucky I have some suiton jutsus ready," Sasuke was really thankful for Haku and Zabuza's help in his training.

The proctor looked around. He saw the unconscious Gaara.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke." The crowd cheered. A group of girls waved a banner with his face on it.

Sasuke smirked and winked at the fangirls.

Some of them fainted.

* * *

><p>"Next is our turn," Naruto's opponent, Rokubi jinchūriki commented.<p>

"...Utakata-san is it?" Naruto asked. At the man's nod, he continued. "Let us have a good fight."

The boy nodded again.

They moved to the sand covered arena.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched his opponent.<p>

He knew that Utakata used bubble jutsus. The problem is that he knew nothing else.

"_**Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu**_," (**_Water Release: Bubbles Technique_**) In an instant, countless bubbles appeared on the battlefield. Some of them stayed in place while some of them moved towards Naruto.

Naruto threw a kunai at one of them. The bubble exploded.

"...dangerous."

Naruto went through several handseals and ended it in a tora seal.

"_**Fūton: Kunai Kage Bunshin,**" _Naruto threw a kunai and the kunai multiplied, each stabbed the bubbles and caused many explosions.

Even after he used the technique, the amount of bubbles left were still countless.

Naruto scowled.

A long battle is disadvantageous for him.

He made several shadow clones and began a series of handseals.

While his clones defended him from the bubbles, he continued to concentrate his chakra.

Finally he stopped and one of his clone moved beside him and threw him at the jinchūriki.

"_**Kaze no Yaiba**_," (_**Blade of Wind**_) Naruto formed wind blades around him to cut through the series of bubbles protecting Utakata.

When he reached Utakata, he threw a kunai with explosive tag on it towards the standing man.

A dome of bubble appeared arround Utakata and the kunai exploded when clashing with it.

After the explosion ended, the dome disappeared. Utakata made more bubbles and Naruto frowned.

He decided to try again.

_**"Kaze no Yaiba**_," again, Naruto created wind blades and dashed towards the man. This time, he intends to fight him in close range.

Utakata jumped on one of his bubble and floated to the sky.

"_**Fūton**_," Naruto created a layer of wind chakras on his legs and jumped, chasing his opponent.

Utakata snapped his fingers and the bubbles moved faster towards Naruto. While jumping, Naruto cannot move freely and therefore could do nothing as the bubbles surrounded him.

When Naruto was covered by the bubbles, Utakata snapped his fingers again.

The bubbles exploded.

The bubble under Utakata popped and he landed on the sand covered ground.

Suddenly, the sand under Utakata exploded and Naruto jumped out from it, punching the jinchūriki. The crowds gasped in surprise.

Naruto grabbed Utakata before he could move and kicked him away. When Utakata flew from the kick, Naruto threw another kunai with explosive tag.

The kunai exploded, Utakata was struck by the explosion and fell to the ground.

Naruto mentally thanked his clone's quick thinking.

After it threw Naruto towards Utakata, the clone hid under the sand. And then, when the bubbles were about to explode, the clone used kawarimi and switched place with him.

Utakata stood and his eyes became yellow colored as the bijū chakra surrounded him.

"...finally," Naruto muttered.

"_**Uzumaki: Kusari**_," Chains appeared from behind Naruto and bound the jinchūriki. Naruto noted that the bijū chakra seems to weaken because of the chain. _'Does the chain possess the ability to subdue a bijū? Mother did say that Kyūbi could not break free from it. That is good. I do not have to use Jiraiya's seals then.'_

When the jinchūriki tried to break free, Naruto moved, "_**Raiton**__**: Kusari**_."

After several seconds being electrocuted, Utakata stopped moving.

Naruto released Utakata and the man fell.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

"That's two," he muttered.

* * *

><p>"Utakata lost," the Mizukage stated.<p>

"Indeed, the son of Yondaime Hokage is quite strong," the Raikage looked thoughtful.

"Those chains, were they a bloodline?" the Kazekage asked.

"We do not know. No one but his mother and him possessed the chains," Itachi answered.

* * *

><p>Naruto returned to the waiting area.<p>

"That was cool, Naruto," Sasuke commented.

"I was lucky. If my clone was not prepared, I would lose," Naruto admitted.

"Don't forget to thank him then."

"I did."

Sasuke nodded.

* * *

><p>The next match was supposed to be Nii Yugito against Darui, but Darui gave up.<p>

Again, the next match between Temari and Fū, Temari gave up.

Naruto supposed that it was logical. They knew the other was a jinchūriki. It would be the best to save their stamina for the invasion.

The next would be Sasuke against Hyūga Hinata.

He wondered what Sasuke would do.

* * *

><p>"So, shall we begin, dear lady?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.<p>

Hinata said nothing but moved into a Jūken stance.

"So cold..." Sasuke muttered. Oh well, he prefer those who played hard to get anyway.

When the battle started, the Hyūga immediately moved closer towards Sasuke.

She struck, targeting a chakra point in his hand. Sasuke moved to avoid the attack and countered.

"_**Raiton: Jibashi**_," (_**Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder**_) from Sasuke's hands, a wave of electricity came out and struck Hinata.

She gritted her teeth in pain but otherwise, stayed silent.

"You are no fun," Sasuke jumped away. It would be the best to avoid fighting against a Hyūga in close range.

Hinata wordlessly chased after Sasuke. However, it was useless.

Sasuke was faster than her. In addition, Sasuke would attack her with many kind of jutsus, causing her to be unable to predict his movement.

"You know, if this is the extent of a Hyūga's power, then I'm really disappointed."

"_**Byakugan**_." (_**White Eye**_) the veins around Hinata's eyes bulged.

"What's the use of that? It's not like you can match my speed," Sasuke taunted. "I mean really, the ability to see 360 degrees and the ability to see through physical objects? Rather than a shinobi's eyes, it should be pervert's eyes. And lastly, seeing chakra pathways and points? Yeah, real useful against jutsus," Sasuke gave a laugh.

Throughout all of this, the spectators reaction varied.

* * *

><p>"Fugaku! Sasuke is acting more like you!" Mikoto scolded her husband.<p>

"It is fine, he is showing those Hyūga how superior we are," Uchiha Fugaku smirked. _'Take that, Hiashi!'_

* * *

><p>"Disrespectful boy!" a Hyūga elder shouted in outrage.<p>

"...if Hinata lose here, it would certainly leave a stain on the Hyūga name," Hyūga Hiashi stated. _'Damn it! I won't lose this bet Fugaku!'_

* * *

><p>Hinata glared at the smug Uchiha.<p>

She tried to attack him again. But he evaded and moved to counter.

"_**Hakkeshō Kaiten**_!" (_**Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven**_) Hinata spun rapidly. A barrier made of rotating chakra appeared and hit Sasuke.

As Sasuke flew he saw Hinata moving into a familiar stance. He cursed.

"_**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**_!" Hinata struck.

"Ni Shō!" Hinata struck two times.

"Yon Shō!" Again, she struck two times, gaining faster speed and strength.

"Hachi Shō!" This time, she struck four consecutive strikes.

"Jūroku Shō!" By now, her hands were blur. She struck eight times.

"Sanjūni Shō!" She struck sixteen times.

"Rokujūyon Shō!" She ended with thirty-two consecutive strikes.

The Sasuke who was hit exploded into smokes.

"Thank gods for kage bunshin," Sasuke groaned. He was barely able to use shadow clone substitution to avoid the last thirty-two strikes. In addition, because of kage bunshin, he was running low on chakra.

"No choice then, _**Sharingan**_!" (_**Copy Wheel Eye**_) Sasuke's eyes transformed into a fully matured Sharingan. Sasuke felt his body weakening. The poison seemed to be active. _'I should finish this as fast as possible.'_

Sasuke moved into a stance. Everyone who watched the battle gasped.

"Let's go! _**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**_!" Sasuke moved to attack. Hinata panicked, she knew about Sharingan's ability to copy ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu but she thought that her clan techniques could not be copied.

As she was caught in her surprise, Hinata did not manage to avoid the attack.

"Just kidding!" Sasuke rapidly kicked and punched her without stopping. Then as Hinata wobbled around, he knocked her out with the blunt side of his kunai.

"That's for Sakura," Sasuke told her as she fell unconscious.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke returned to the waiting area.<p>

"Damn, she got me," Sasuke cursed. The rules stated that the winners could not receive medical treatment until the tournament ended or until they lost.

"Sasuke, rest. I'll try to buy you some time," Naruto told him.

Sasuke nodded and fell asleep on one of the chair.

Naruto made a kage bunshin to watch over Sasuke.

Then he went to the arena.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Yugito stood in front of each other.<p>

"Kid, I advise you to give up," Yugito told him.

"No," Naruto refused calmly.

"If you don't give up, you'll meet a black cat," she warned.

"...you know that I know. I also know about the reason you are here. But sorry, I am planning to fight my teammate at the final," Naruto told her.

"Kid, your teammate was hurt all over. He managed to win against Ichibi jinchūriki and the Hyūga, but I doubt he could win against Nanabi's jinchūriki."

"...He will win. That is why I will defeat you," Naruto met the jinchūriki's eyes.

"Alright, don't say that I didn't warn you."

"_**Nezumi Kedama**_!" (_**Mouse Hairball**_) Yugito spat a flaming ball of hair which transformed into a burning mouse.

Naruto jumped out of the mouse's way but the mouse split into several smaller parts and chased after him.

Naruto threw several kunais to met the burning mouses and they exploded. Then, Naruto sensed a presence behind him and jumped away.

"_**Nekozume**_!" (_**Cat Claw**_)

He was not fast enough and his left leg was scratched by Yugito's elongated claw.

Naruto fell a distance away from Yugito.

Naruto stood, holding his injured leg._ '...I cannot move fast in this condition and with Sasuke still unconscious...'_

"__**Nezumi Kedama**__!" Yugito spat another flaming ball at him.

"_**Doton**_," (_**Earth Release**_) a layer of earth chakra covered him and protected him from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, Naruto stood on the same place.

"You are going to stay like that?" Yugito asked.

Naruto stood still. Even with his large chakra capacity, the previous battles were taking it's toll on him. He doubted he could continue for much longer. As if on cue, the earth chakra disappeared.

Yugito sighed and walked towards the boy. When she reached him, she lazily scratched him with her claw.

Blood flowed from the scratch. Naruto still watched her.

"...this is getting boring," Yugito moved to end the battle. She raised her claws.

Naruto grabbed her shoulders.

"Wha?"

"_**Fūton**_,_** Katon**_," Naruto's hands were covered in wind chakras and then burned. Yugito hissed in pain as her shoulders were grabbed tightly by the burning hands.

She escaped from him and crouched like a cat.

Naruto released his wind and fire chakra. Then he pointed at the jinchūriki.

"_**Uzumaki: Kusari**_," unlike before, this time, only one chain appeared. It circled Yugito's body and moved to bound her. Yugito tried to escape but her legs were caught by the chain.

She tried to use her bijū chakra, but like Utakata, the chakra was subdued by the chain. However, Naruto noted that the chakra was steadily increasing. It seems that one chain was not enough to held a bijū.

"_**Raiton: Kusari**_," he decided to knock her out before the chakra increased even further.

Soon, Yugito met the same fate as Naruto's two previous opponents.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

><p>"The boy won, however, I doubt he is able to fight anymore," the Raikage watched as Naruto limped to the waiting area.<p>

Itachi chuckled.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" the Mizukage asked curiously.

"Do not underestimate him. I have no doubt that he would fight in the final match. No matter what condition he is in."

"An impressive trait, such trait is something all shinobi need to possess." the Kazekage praised.

* * *

><p>Naruto returned to the waiting area and his clone dispelled himself.<p>

"Rest, Naruto," Sasuke advised him.

Sasuke placed him on a chair. Naruto made a kage bunshin to wake him up after Sasuke's match and then, he fell asleep.

Sasuke walked out to the arena. His opponent followed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke checked his opponent.<p>

"...are you a boy or a girl?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

Fū's face went red. "I'm a girl damn it!"

"A tomboy then," Sasuke observed.

"Die! _**Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu**_!" (_**Secret: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique**_) she exhaled a shining powder from her mouth that blinded everyone.

Well... almost everyone.

Sasuke caught Fū's fist and countered her with a kick.

"How?" Fū asked in surprise.

Sasuke released the genjutsu he placed over his face and revealed his secret.

"A sunglassess?" Fū sounded incredulous.

"Yeah, Naruto told me that I should prepare this in case I have to fight you. Seems like it worked," Sasuke smirked.

Fū stared at Sasuke in disbelief. Then she punched him. Caught off-guard, Sasuke did not defend.

"The hell was that for?" Sasuke asked.

"For being stupid!" then she tried to punch him again.

"You know, other than that blinding technique, you don't really have anything else, do you?" Sasuke asked.

Fū went red again, "Shut up!" she released some of her bijū chakra to partially transform. A pair of insect wings appeared from her back. She began to flew.

"...that's kind of cool," Sasuke commented.

Fū began to attack Sasuke by diving to the ground and then returning back to the sky again.

Sasuke avoided the attacks and then prepared himself to counter the flying girl.

Fū moved to attack Sasuke again but he was prepared.

"_**Raiton: Jibashi**_," Sasuke released a small wave of electricity. She screamed as she crashed into the the wave. "Got you!" Sasuke increased the chakra in the technique and it knocked her out. Sasuke noted that with some of his chakra points closed, his jutsu was weaken considerably. Too bad, he would prefer to fight Naruto in full strength.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

><p>"Impressive," the Raikage nodded.<p>

"It seems that some of his chakra points have restored itselves," Itachi noted.

"Then, let us begin the final match."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke faced each other.<p>

"...too bad that we both are too tired for this," Naruto commented.

Sasuke nodded, "we won't be able to use jutsu in this battle."

"We will have a Duel then?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, a Duel," Sasuke smirked.

The boys walked closer to each other.

Then they both readied their hands. The audience, even the Kages held their breaths.

As one, they moved.

"Jan-ken-pon!"

The whole audience face-faulted.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**kuroishuuha: Indeed they will.**

**Guest 1: Thanks.**

**shadowmarialove: Thanks.**

**RamenKnight: The Duel's conclusion shall be shown in this chapter.**

**animekingmike: Well, that is if Orochimaru fight Itachi. Unfortunately, Itachi have another opponent.**

**Guest 2: Sasuke, Road to Ninja version is Epic. And about Naruto, yes. Naruto in this story need to rest first to heal his injured leg. If it was the original Naruto, he would just shrug it off.**

**nxkris: Thanks.**

**kuroeli: Somewhat lol? I hope that the conclusion made you laugh even harder then.**

**Darkryus: ROCK PAPER SCIZZORS SHINOBI STYLE!**

**gabyxx21: Thanks.**

**Battle neurosis: Thanks, rather than strong, Sasuke was quite lucky for the battle against Gaara. Because Gaara is still insane, he panicked when the sand became wet and did not really put a fight. If Sasuke fight the calm Gaara (the Gaara that was Kazekage) Sasuke will be in a hard fight. **

**About Fū against Sasuke... I think that she is more suited as a support than a fighter, I mean in the manga, the only technique she used was the blinding powder. That is why, sunglass-wearing Sasuke won. **

**Against Hinata... well he had to use Kage bunshin substitution and his chakra ran out quickly. That is why he and Naruto fight using Janken. They noticed that Sasuke's chakra almost ran out and decided to finish the match without using chakra._**  
><strong>_**

**pucflek: Thanks.**

**Guest 3: Indeed, healthy Itachi and healthy Nagato are the strongest. About Naruto... well just read this chapter.**

**Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 9 Invasion**

Jan-Ken-Pon, or more commonly known as Janken was a game derived from San Sukumi Ken, a battle between Snake, Frog and Slug.

Janken, unlike what most believed, was not a random game.

It was a battle of mind. It was the ultimate test of ability. The ability to predict and outmaneuver your opponent. There existed old scrolls containing the secret of Janken. The scrolls held the Formula. The Formula of Victory, in it was written the many strategies that could be performed in Janken. Some of the strategies include, but not limited to history matching, frequency analysis, and random guessing.

All of that, in Janken, Shinobi Style were useless.

In Janken, Shinobi Style, the two shinobi who faced each other would employ tricks and mind games to defeat the enemy. The most common tricks are dōjutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu.

When a Janken was declared in a battlefield, the two opposing shinobi shall Duel with their full strength and in the end, only one may walk away Victorious.

Right now, two teammates, two friends, a Uchiha and a Uzumaki stood facing each other in this deadly Duel.

"Jan-ken-pon!"

They threw their hands. In that second, the Uchiha's eyes transformed. He predicted Naruto's next move, Scissors and reacted accordingly.

He froze, Naruto smirked. Had he made an error? He? The Magnificent Uchiha-sama?

The Naruto facing him suddenly disappeared and was substituted by different Naruto.

A Kage Bunshin? Curse him!

When the hands were revealed, the result was a draw. Both Papers, much to Naruto's surprise.

"What manner of trickery is this?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke smirked, "I know that you must have set a trap somewhere. That is why instead of throwing a winning hand, I, the Great Magnificent Uchiha-sama decided to threw a Paper."

"...why don't you just throw a Scissors? Logically speaking, I would threw a Paper and if you threw a Scissors, It would end in your victory," Naruto pointed out.

"...It would, wouldn't it?" Sasuke tilted his head. _'Oh god, why didn't I do that?'_

"It matters not. Let us continue."

They drew their hands back.

"Jan-ken-pon!"

This time, they punched each other. They glared.

"Cheating bastard!" they shouted at the same time.

"Jan-ken-pon!"

Their Paper met each other.

"Stop copying me!" they shouted at each other.

"Jan-ken-pon!"

* * *

><p>The audience stared blankly.<p>

"What the hell?" one Inuzuka Kiba summed their thought perfectly.

"...that's Sasuke and Naruto, alright," Sakura shook her head and with a smile.

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Naruto and Sasuke realized if they battle right now, Naruto will win, no contest. Sasuke's chakra is even lower than a genin right now. He won't be able to fight. That is why they decided to finish the match like this," Kakashi explained as he watched his students with Sharingan. This shall be recorded in his mind for eternity.

A janken battle between a Uchiha and a Uzumaki. Quite a rare sight. This might be even better than Icha Icha.

Kakashi scoffed. No way. Nothing is better than his precious Icha Icha.

"Who will win this... battle?" Kurenai asked.

"Most likely Naruto. Unless Sasuke decided to consume all his remaining chakra for one jutsu. Overall, Sasuke is a little stronger and faster than Naruto. But Naruto's Uzumaki heritage gave him enhanced stamina and healing," Kakashi answered.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-dono, your ninjas are certainly... unique," the Kazekage commented.<p>

"Indeed, Kazekage-sama, they certainly are," Itachi watched the battle with an amused face.

"...how much longer will this match go?" the Mizukage wondered.

"I believe they will finish this soon. The Uchiha looked as if he was about to faint."

* * *

><p>"Jan-ken-pon!"<p>

Sasuke summoned all of his chakra for one last strike. His eyes glinted.

"_**Sasuke Ōgi: Nisennen Goroshi**_!" (_**Sasuke Secret Technique: Two Thousand Years of Death**_) Sasuke instantly moved to Naruto's back and struck with a Sennen Goroshi. Just like in preliminary, Sasuke felt the world stop.

Then Naruto flew.

"DAMN YOU UCHIHA!" screamed the flying boy.

When Naruto began to descend, Sasuke moved to Naruto's landing area. He punched Naruto back to the sky.

Sasuke raised his right hand to the left of his neck. He made a thumbs-down and dragged his hand across his neck. The universal sign of 'Kill You'.

Naruto slammed to the ground. The proctor checked him. When Naruto did not move, he announced the winner.

"Winner, Uchiha Sa-"

He was cut off when a flying sandal hit Sasuke. Already weak because his chakra ran out, Sasuke insantly fell unconscious.

Naruto stood back up, his other sandal raised.

"Use any tools for victory. Even sandals," Naruto stated with a smirk as he threw his other sandal aside.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto..." the proctor declared with a shocked expression.

* * *

><p>The moment Naruto's victory was declared, all hell broke loose.<p>

The Kage area exploded and ninjas from Taki, Suna, Oto and Kiri moved to attack.

"...damn, no warning at all..." Naruto muttered as he avoided a Kiri-nin attack and punched the ninja back. "Sasuke! Wake up!" he shouted at the unconscious boy.

Sasuke was surrounded by enemy ninjas. Before they could touch him, they were struck by a hail of senbon.

"Naruto-san, I'll protect, Sasuke-kun. Do not worry," Haku appeared beside Sasuke and carried the boy on her shoulder.

Naruto nodded. Then he sensed a presence behind him and he attacked.

"Calm down, kid. It's me," Jiraiya grabbed his arm.

"...Jiraiya-sama, how are the jinchūrikis?" Naruto asked.

"You, Kushina and I will take care of them. I noticed that your chains could hold them back," Jiraiya took out a pill. "Here, swallow this, it will restore your chakra."

Naruto wordlessly took the pill and placed it in his mouth. It seems that his mother had to fight after all.

"Let's go!" Naruto and Jiraiya went to search Kushina.

* * *

><p>"Now, I would like to say this is a surprise. Then again, not really," Itachi stood beside A, the Raikage. The Raikage had tossed aside his cloak and hat, revealing his dark skinned, muscular build. Beside him stood Killer B, his brother and Hachibi jinchūriki.<p>

"...you found out, huh?" the Kazekage smirked.

"Of course, do you think an alliance of four villages could pass through our network?" A scoffed and prepared himself for a fight.

"That is indeed, too bad. I was hoping to finish this quickly," Yagura, the Mizukage was surrounded by his bijū chakra. His form disappeared under the dense chakra and the chakra grew larger.

"...Sanbi..." Itachi noted the three shadowy tails behind it.

The chakra faded and the form of a giant turtle, with crab shell and three shrimp-like tiles was revealed. Sanbi no Kyodaigame opened his left eye. Showing a black eyes with red pupil.

"...his right eye seemed injured," A noted.

"Then, it is clear where we must attack," Itachi threw his Hokage hat aside.

"Time to fight! Better say good night!" B was surrounded by bijū chakra, much like Yagura.

Itachi and A jumped, away from the transforming jinchūriki.

"Let us allow the jinchūriki to fight one another. We have a troublesome enemy here," Itachi nodded at the Kazekage. "But first, I would like to know. Who are you?"

The Kazekage laughed. He threw his hat, and dispelled his genjutsu, revealing a man with orange mask. The mask showed only one eye of his, which he kept closed.

"You may call me Tobi."

"...who is this clown?" A wondered. He did not recognize the name Tobi and he was certain he knew every S-ranked ninjas in the bingo book.

"I recognized you from the description Jiraiya gave. You are the man who killed Namikaze Minato," Itachi accused.

"Correct," Tobi gave a bow.

A turned serious. The death of Namikaze Minato was a mystery to the whole shinobi world. The Yondaime Hokage was considered to be the strongest shinobi in their time and there, in front of him stood the man who killed the legend.

Tobi opened his eye, revealing a Sharingan.

"...this will be annoying," Itachi commented as the battle began.

* * *

><p>"Hello, sensei," Orochimaru greeted his sensei, Sarutobi Hiruzen.<p>

"Orochimaru, I heard that you are the leader of Otogakure..." the old man was in his full battle garb. "It seems that you are here to attack Konoha."

The snake sannin smirked.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was awoken by the sounds of fighting.<p>

"What the hell?" Sasuke looked around. The stadium was like a battlefield. Everywhere there were ninjas battling one another.

"Sasuke! Attack Taki, Kiri, Suna and Oto! They are invading!" Kakashi shouted at his student.

Sasuke nodded. Then he realized that his chakra was practically empty.

"Sasuke-kun, here, a soldier pill," Haku gave him a pill and he swallowed it.

"Okay, bring it on!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan and met his enemies in battle.

* * *

><p>"Fugaku, you let your guard down!" Hiashi told his rival as he stopped an enemy who was about to attack Fugaku from behind.<p>

"I am merely allowing them the honor of striking the Great Uchiha once. That should be an acceptable gift for them to bring to hell," Fugaku arrogantly smirked.

"...Fugaku, stop acting arrogant," Mikoto advised him as she burned a Taki-nin with a fireball.

Hyūga Hizashi chuckled, "if he is not arrogant, then he is an impostor."

* * *

><p>"Jiraiya-sama, where are we going?" Naruto asked Jiraiya. After they found Kushina, Jiraiya told the mother and son to follow him. They are currently moving away from the village. Naruto wondered why.<p>

"We are going to the place of your birth," Jiraiya told him.

"...why?" Naruto asked again.

"That place was made to contain Kyūbi chakra. It was the place where Uzumaki Mito, the first Kyūbi jinchūriki gave birth and was the place where you were born."

"...I see, so it is the three of us, against Ichibi, Rokubi, Nanabi," Naruto guessed.

"Only Rokubi and Nanabi. Ichibi jinchūriki, Gaara was taken to a secure place and I already reinforced his seal."

"Where is Yugito-san?" Naruto asked. Wondering why the Nibi jinchūriki is not helping them.

"She has a job," Jiraiya answered shortly.

"...and the job is?"

"Guess."

Naruto thought about it.

"Sochi, what is the most vital component of an invasion?" Kushina asked.

"An army. Is she fighting against the enemies in Konoha?"

"No," Jiraiya smirked. "She is fighting near Kiri."

Naruto's eyes lighten up in realization. "She is preventing the reinforcement from Kiri."

"Yes, and Iwa with their jinchūrikis are attacking Suna and Taki."

"I suspected that when I was with Itachi-sama. Iwa is our 'ally' isn't it?"

"We scratch their back, they scratch ours," Jiraiya stopped. "Here we are. Just enter this cave and we are there."

Naruto felt a small amount of fear. Fear of not being able to protect his mother. He ignored it.

They entered the cave.

* * *

><p>A giant blue flamed two-tailed cat spat a fireball at the incoming Kiri ships.<p>

They did not manage to avoid it and the ship burned.

The cat grinned.

That horrifying sight was the last thing the Kiri-nins saw.

* * *

><p>A brown-eyed man weaing an armor stood in front of the Suna army. An army of Iwa-nins behind him.<p>

"Attack," he commanded and the battle between Iwa and Suna began.

Han decided that it was a good time to be a jinchūriki of Gobi.

* * *

><p>A red-haired old man sighed as an army of Taki-nins appeared in front of him. He wore a large headpiece made of a three pointed crown-like ridge with Iwagakure forehead protector on it.<p>

"Damn Ōnoki..." he muttered, "this is the last time I'll do you a favor." He slammed his hands on the ground.

The army of Taki-nins screamed as the ground they were standing on suddenly transformed into lava.

Rōshi, the Yonbi jinchūriki sighed again as more Taki-nins appeared.

* * *

><p>The three Konoha ninjas stared at the raging beasts.<p>

One was a giant bipedal slimy white slug with six tails. Rokubi. _No, Saiken_. A voice sounded in Naruto's head.

The other was a giant blue kabutomushi with seven tails, six resembling green insect wings and the seventh growing from it's abdomen. It had six legs. Nanabi. _No, Chōmei_. The voice called out again.

They were attacking the whole area but the seal prevented them from destroying anything.

Honestly, Naruto was scared. He was confident when facing the jinchūriki, but now, seeing them in bijū forms, he realized how weak he was compared to them.

"Sochi, it's going to be alright," Kushina hugged him. He calmed down.

"Alright, you both restrain the bijū, one each. Then I'll place several seals on them," Jiraiya informed the plan to Kushina and Naruto. They nodded.

Kushina and Naruto created several chakra chains and sent them towards the beasts.

Roku- no, Saiken, became alert and spat out acid to a chain, melting it. The chain quickly reformed using more chkra and continued on it's path.

Then Nanabi... Chōmei used his middle tail to slam Kushina. Naruto moved on it's path and was sent flying away.

"Naruto!" Kushina screamed. She tried to reach the boy but the Nanabi and Rokubi prevented her advance.

Naruto felt his bones cracked and he tried to stand but only managed to sat. He saw Saiken beside him. Saiken, sensing his presence met his gaze with his two tentacle eyes.

Naruto felt a sudden headache when he met Saiken's eyes as information flooded his brain.

"...Saiken, corrosive substances. Able to hurt other bijū..." he then turned to Chōmei. "...Chōmei, various powders. Dangerous effects..." he muttered.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked Naruto.

Naruto ignored her, still in daze. Kushina looked worried. It was unlike Naruto to ignore her.

When Chōmei, saw them, it suddenly flapped it wings faster.

"Chōmei, Rinpungakure. Prevent," Naruto stated in daze. Kushina listened and watched as Naruto's chains moved faster and held the wings of the Nanabi before it could unleash it's powder.

Saiken, noticing it's sibling in danger, spat a corrosive acid on the chains.

"Saiken, Kuzaraseru. Substitute target," Naruto moved another chains to stop the acid before it hit the chains holding Chōmei. Saiken roared in frustation.

Kushina and Jiraiya watched in shock as Naruto controlled the chains as if he was controlling his own hands. The chains subdued the bijūs easily as if it was facing a group of gennins.

Suddenly, they felt Naruto's chakra explode and the chains became faster.

"..._**Gedō: Kusari**_..." (_**Outer Path: Chain**_) Naruto muttered in daze. The bijūs roared in pain as the chains glowed. Jiraiya and Kushina stared as the bijūs weaken and finally transformed back into their jinchūrikis.

After the jinchūrikis fell unconscious, Naruto turned to face Jiraiya and Kushina with glazed eyes.

"..._**Gedō: Kusari**_..." again, the chains appeared, this time, targeting Jiraiya and Kushina.

Jiraiya cursed.

* * *

><p>Itachi cursed in unknowing unison with Jiraiya.<p>

"You are annoying," he told Tobi.

No matter what A and he did, their attacks would pass through the masked shinobi.

Beside them, the battle between a bull-octopus and a deformed turtle raged on.

The Sanbi's remaining eye was struck by the octopus ink and it berserked around without aiming it's attacks.

The Hachibi was... "I float… like a butterfly. And sting like a bee! 'Cause I'm the Hachibi!" ...being crazy.

"B! End that battle now! We'll surround this guy!"

"Aye bro! Prepare to feel the Hachibi-sama powah!" B, in Hachibi form made a black ball of energy. The Bijūdama, the ultimate attack of a bijū. The attack made by balancing the black and white chakra 8:2 ratio respectively. The ball was compressed by the bull-octopus' mouth. The moment he unleashed the black sphere, the ground shook.

Itachi turned and had to admit, he was impressed.

the Sanbi's shell was broken through and the beast fell, transforming back into Yagura.

"...it seems that I am in a disadvantage," Tobi commented as the Hachibi and the two Kages turned to him.

"I will retreat. For now."

His body spun and he disappeared.

_'Space-time jutsu...' _Itachi frowned. The last shinobi who used space-time manipulation became known as the first SSS-ranked shinobi in the elemental country. Now the killer of said shinobi used the same space-time manipulation.

As what Nara Shikaku would say, "troublesome..."

* * *

><p>In the arena, the Konoha forces managed to defeat their opponents.<p>

The invading forces were planning to attack until their reinforcements arrived but thanks to Kumo and Iwa, the reinforcements were destroyed before they arrived.

When the news of Iwa and Kumo's assistance spread, the morale of the invading forces decreased.

It decreased further when they noticed that the jinchūrikis disappeared.

When Yagura was defeated, they surrendered.

Kakashi scanned the area.

"...Naruto, where are you?"

* * *

><p>Jiraiya and Kushina stood before Naruto's unoconscious form.<p>

Jiraiya stared at his godson with toad-like eyes. _'What happened to you, Naruto?'_

"What happened to him?" Kushina voiced Jiraiya's thought. The Kyūbi chakra receded from her and her red slitted eyes returned back to her usual violet-blue.

"...I don't know," Jiraiya wondered why Naruto went into a daze all of the sudden. _'Not only that, in that state, he only used his chains and no jutsu. What was it he called the chains? _Gedō_: Kusari? His control over the chains was amazing. He even defeated Kushina before she used Kyūbi chakra to reinforce her chains...'_

"Does it have something to do with Kyūbi?" Kushina wondered. Perhaps Kyūbi's chakra poisoned or affected Naruto in some ways. He snapped when he saw the bijū.

"No, Mito-sama's son, Tsunade's father was a normal shinobi, aside from his Uzumaki and Senju heritage. Naruto is special," he just wondered how special.

"For now, let's go back to the village. We subdued the jinchūrikis. That's it," Kushina hinted that they need to keep Naruto's 'problem' a secret.

Jiraiya nodded, "alright. Though, I need to tell the Hokage and Tsunade about it."

"Good idea, Tsunade might be able to find out what's wrong with him."

They returned to Konoha, carrying the three unconscious ninjas.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up and saw an unfamiliar white ceiling.<p>

"Where...?" he muttered.

"Sochi, you are awake!" Kushina hugged him. Naruto noted that she must have been beside him for a while. She looked as if she did not sleep for some days. He seemed to be in a hospital room.

"Okāsama?" Naruto hugged back, confused.

"You've been unconscious for five days..." Kushina told him. "Tsunade told me that nothing is wrong but I was so worried..."

"I'm fine..." Naruto noted that his voice was hoarse.

"Rest, Naruto, I'll call Tsunade," Kushina kissed his forehead and walked out of the room.

"...what happened?" Naruto wondered.

_Naruto standing before Kushina, his chains binding her. She screamed in pain._

Naruto shook his head.

"What was that...?" Naruto grabbed his head. _Gedō. _The same voice that called out to him when he faced the bijū came back again.

"...Gedō?" Naruto wondered whether listening to a voice in his head made him crazy or not.

He decided not to think about it. He should look for any books about this 'Gedō' after he was released.

"So, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked as she entered the room with his mother.

"Fine, just hungry..." Naruto answered.

"Alright, we'll prepare some food for you. Do you have any headaches?" Tsunade asked as she took out a note and a pen.

"No," Naruto lied.

Tsunade looked suspicious but decided to ignore it, "do you remember anything?"

"...no," he lied again. "I just remember trying to stop the bijū and nothing else."

Tsunade wrote something on the note, "How is your chakra?"

Naruto tried to gather his chakra. To his surprise, it was easier than before. "...I can draw it easier than before..."

"Stay still for a while," Tsunade placed her hand over his body. The hand glowed green and Tsunade moved it over all part of his body.

Tsunade frowned.

"What's wrong Tsunade?" Kushina asked, concerned about her son.

"...impossible," Tsunade scanned Naruto again.

"What is wrong with my body, Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, do you know how to unlock the eight gates?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto shook his head and her frown deepened.

"Tsunade, What is wrong with my son?!" Kushina asked, her worry clear in her face.

"...Kyūmon," Tsunade stated in disbelief. The mother and son looked confused. "Naruto's Kyūmon is opened. And still is..."

"...Kyūmon? The second gate?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, as of right now, your body is constantly opening the second gate. This is bad..." Tsunade paced around the room. Then she saw the other two's puzzled expressions. "The Kyūmon or the Gate of Healing is used to forcibly increase the user's physical strength and to temporarily re-energises the body. As of right now, you are like a lamp that is always on..."

"...my chakra is constantly being used. If this keeps up, I will run out of chakra and die," Naruto concluded.

"What should we do, Tsunade?" Kushina tried to hide her anxiety but failed.

"...I need a Hyūga to seal the gate." Kushina looked relived but Tsunade continued, "but there is a risk..."

"What risk?" Kushina asked.

"The Kyūmon is located in the brain. A single mistake in the procedure may cause him brain damages."

"...do it," Naruto told her.

"Naruto!" Kushina shouted at her son. _'How could he be so calm? What if the damage turn him into a vegetable?'_

"It is either that or a slow death," Naruto told her. "Even right now, I can feel my chakra decreasing..."

"...I'll tell the Hokage," Tsunade left.

"Sochi..."

"I will be fine, okāsama..." even Naruto was not convinced by what he said.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto laid on an operating table.<p>

"...Tsunade-sama, what are the risks?" Naruto asked Tsunade when he realized that they were alone.

"...one, you might not be able to use chakra anymore. Two, you might lose your memories. Three, you might turn into a vegetable. Four, you might become stupid," Tsunade told him.

"Was the last one a joke?" Naruto tried to smile.

Tsunade did not say anything.

Soon, more people came to the operating room. Naruto felt a drug was injected to him. And he allowed himself to lose consciousness.

"...begin the operation..."

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes.<p>

He was standing in a plain. He looked around. No matter where he looked, there was only the grass plain.

Naruto looked at the sky.

He saw the moon. No, it was not the moon.

It was a ball with four concentric circles and nine tomoe. The three tomoe closest to the middle glowed red.

"...where am I?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**saa: ...sorry, I do not understand. Can you give a reason?**

**Deadzepplin: Thanks.**

**RamenKnight: Read to find out.**

**pucflek: Nah, Sasuke and Sakura won't betray Naruto in this version. I decided that they would be good influence for Naruto to act more human. Also, the reason Jiraiya could not subdue Naruto was partly because Jiraiya did not want to hurt him. Just like how in the original Jiraiya did not manage to subdue Yonbi Naruto.**

**Darkryus: Thanks.**

**Uzumaki Rasengan Rendan: The reason why Gedō: Kusari managed to defeat the two bijū will be explained in this chapter. In short, it acted like Sharingan and Mokuton against bijū.**

**Battle neurosis: Technically, no relation at all. It will be explained this chapter.**

**Jostanos: You'll see. They still lack enough experience to match Kakashi who was used to fight against multiple enemies in war.**

**CelticReaper: Thanks.**

**nxkris: Nope, not yet. Read on.**

**shadowmarialove: Thanks.**

**Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: <strong>Samsara<strong>**

**Chapter 10 Realms of Existence**

Uzumaki Naruto walked.

He did not know how long had it been.

He just picked a direction and walked.

Walked, and walked.

Naruto glared at the giant shining ball in the sky. He began to wonder whether the operation failed and he had gone crazy because of it.

After what felt like a few hours of walking, he lost his composure.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" he tried to gather his chakra but failed. It was as if his chakra was gathered but they were not there.

"What is wrong with my chakra?" he wondered and tried to gather his chakra again.

He saw a wisp of blue chakra in a distance. He immediately ran towards it. As he drew closer, the blue chakra became clearer.

He found himself on a cliff. He noted that the blue chakra was floating at the edge. Sounds of waves crashing at the cliff filled the area.

"Welcome, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto blinked. "Did the chakra just spoke?" he asked himself. The chakra has no mouth and the voice sounded similar to his. He had no proof that it was the chakra who spoke but his instinct told him that it was the chakra, and he believed it.

"Chakra? ...it seems that You are still unable to gaze upon My true form," the chakra 'spoke' again.

"Who are you?" Naruto instantly became cautious. He was unable to use chakra and a strange being appeared in front of him. If it was a hostile, he doubted he would win the battle.

"...I art Thou. No, I suppose, Thou art I would be more appropriate."

"What?" Naruto tilted his head.

"This form is unsuited for Us to communicate," the chakra transformed into himself. The same clothes, the same blond hair. The other Naruto opened his eyes, revealing a ripple-like patterned light purple eyes. In the instant Naruto saw the eyes, Naruto was captivated.

"Hm? Do you like the Eyes? It is Ours," the other Naruto told him. Then he chuckled, "no, it should be Ours. It was Ours."

"...you are confusing," Naruto bluntly told 'him'.

"Am I? I suppose I consider it as a compliment then," 'he' saw Naruto's expression and chuckled, "ask Me Your questions, perhaps I may answer."

"Why do you look like me?" Naruto asked.

"I would answer Your question, but before I do, would You care to try answering?"

"Are you my chakra?" that was Naruto's guess. 'He' first appeared as a chakra, it would be logical to assume that 'he' is his chakra given form.

"I suppose that was close. However, I am afraid that is not the answer."

Naruto tried to think again, "...those eyes are dōjutsu right? Then are you some kind of sentient dōjutsu?"

"Again, it was close. However, it was still not the correct answer," the being gave another chuckle.

"Alright, what are you then?" Naruto asked.

"You may call Me, Tendō," the other Naruto, Tendō gave a bow.

"...Tendō..." Naruto remembered the voice, "are you the voice in my head?"

"...I am quite offended. I would prefer not to be identified simply as the voice in Your head."

"My apologies, but am I correct?" Naruto asked him. If his guess was correct, then he could ask the man many things. Especially about how he had information Naruto did not know.

"Correct, I am the one who spoke to You."

Now this was a welcome surprise. He was not expecting the positive answer. Then again, it might be that all of this was a genjutsu or his hallucination because of the failed operation.

"I am neither an illusion, nor a hallucination," Tendō informed him, frowning as if he had been insulted. Then his frown transformed into a smile, "what is Your next question?"

"...Gedō... what is it?" Naruto asked. His mind flashed back to the image he saw of his mother being bound by his chains. The last thing he remembered was the word, Gedō.

"First, I should return Your memories of that battle," Tendō waved his hand at the 'moon' and it began to glow. "Watch the water," he told Naruto.

Naruto moved closer to the edge of the cliff and watched as the area of water that was bathed by the light of the 'moon' showed a familiar sight.

* * *

><p><em>When his eyes met with Saiken's, his mind went blank.<em>

_He changed. He was not Uzumaki Naruto anymore._

_He was Gedō. The Outer Realm._

_"...Saiken, corrosive substances. Able to hurt other bijū..." he then turned to Chōmei. "...Chōmei, various powders. Dangerous effects..." he muttered.  
><em>

_"What is it, Naruto-kun?" he heard a woman voice asked him. He ignored it. He must neutralize the berserking beasts first._

_He saw _Chōmei flapping his wings. He recognized it.__

__"Chōmei, Rinpungakure. Prevent," he must stop the attack. _Chōmei's blinding powder was a threat. He sent his chains to held ___Chōmei's wings.______

______He heard Saiken trying to help ___Chōmei and moved his chains to prevent it._________

_________"Saiken, Kuzaraseru. Substitute target," the chains he used to divert the attack was hit and they melted._________

_________Then he realized that his body was not in an optimal state. The damage would prove to be a trouble. He wordlessly unleashed the Second Limiter and felt his body healing instantly. With that done, he moved to end the battle._________

_________"..._**Gedō: Kusari**_..." ______Saiken and _________Chōmei roared in pain. He tighten the chains and saw them revert to their normal form.________________________

________________________Target neutralized.________________________

________________________However, there were two more presence. If left alone, they might hurt the vessels of _______________Saiken and _________Chōmei. He must neutralize them.________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________"..._**Gedō: Kusari**_..." he sent the chains at the white-haired man and the red-haired woman.______  
><em>______________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________The man and woman avoided his chains easily. He increased the speed of his chains and attacked them again. The man created a swirling sphere of chakra and destroyed one of his chain. Impressive. The woman summoned her own chains. He noted that the chains were similar to his. Was she a relative?_________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________However, in face of __________________________________________________________Gedō, no mortal weapon could survive. His chains crashed onto the woman's and her chains broke. His chains caught the woman.___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________He stood before her as she screamed in pain. He flinched, her voice sounded familiar. His musing was cut short when he was struck by the man. That swirling sphere was quite powerful. It matters not. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Gedō only had one mission.______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________To eliminate any who stood against the Paths of Samsara.______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Gedō noticed that the man had different eyes. Does this man possess a blessed eyes? No. It was clear that he did not. The man was nothing more than a mere mortal.______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________When he sensed another chakra exploding, he realized that he had released the woman.______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________The woman was surrounded by a familiar chakra. Kurama, one of His. The woman's eyes met his. He noted that it was Kurama's.______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________It seemed that the vessel of Kurama was a hostile. With that confirmed, he unleashed his chains once more.______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________However, he noticed that his chains could not reach the man. The man was blessed by nature. Such a surprise. It would not do for him to fight against a Blessed of Nature. He decided to stop his chains and allowed the man to knock him out.______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Gedō relinquished the control of the body.____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_His mission would wait for the next time._

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the now clear water blankly. <em>'What was that?' <em>whatever controlled his body managed to match his mother and Jiraiya only by using chakra chains. He also managed to unlock the second gate. But most importantly, he managed to defeat two bijū easily.

"That was Gedō. The Seventh," Tendō informed him as the 'moon' stopped glowing. His voice as he called Gedō could only be considered mocking. It was as if he considered Gedō beneath him. "Truly, He was foolish. He almost caused an irreparable damage to Our body by unlocking the Second Limiter. No, not unlocking, He forced it to open. He tore it apart." Naruto guessed that the Limiter was the gates.

If what Tendō said was true, then the reason why the second gate was opened permanently was because of Gedō. "How could he defeat the bijūs like they were nothing?"

Tendō met his gaze and answered, "Gedō is effective against beings of destructive nature. His power is increased when facing any kind destructive force. On the other hand, he was unable to hurt a Blessed of Nature. To put it simply, he is an anti-Bijū weapon."

"Blessed of Nature?" Naruto has never heard that term before. But he seemed to be referring to Jiraiya.

"A sage. Someone who is able to communicate and work together with nature. Our power would not be as effective against them. Gedō is rather unique. As You saw, The Seventh was unable to harm the sage."

Naruto nodded, he did saw the chains disappearing just before they struck Jiraiya. He needed to ask his godfather about this 'Blessed of Nature'. Maybe Jiraiya could give him more information. Then he realized what Tendō said. "...the Seventh?" Naruto asked, if that was the Seventh, does that mean there are at least six more of them?

"Indeed, there are seven of Us. I am the First," Tendō smiled proudly as he stated it.

"What are you?" Naruto asked again.

"We are the Paths of Samsara. We are the Cycle of Rebirth. We are the Realms of Existence," with each sentence the pressure around Tendō grew.

Naruto stared at the being, speechless. After some time, Naruto finally found his voice. "Why are you in me?"

"Because You are chosen. The moment You have awoken the Eye of Samsara, the Rinnegan, We exist inside You. You are Our Master."

"Rinnegan..." Naruto tested the name. It sounded right. Then he realized one thing. "But I have never activated the eyes..."

"Then I will show You. The moment of My ascension."

Again, the 'moon' glowed and Naruto watched the ocean again.

* * *

><p><em>He was walking back home from his training.<em>

_He suddenly saw a shadow and decided to follow it. He sneaked around and arrived in a training ground._

_"Sochi!" he heard his mother shout and turned. He immediately wished he did not turn. His mother laid bleeding on the training ground. A Kumo shinobi near her._

_He felt his world break. His mother. His lovely mother was dying. Dying._

_ Dead.._DEAD__DEADDEAD...__  
><em>_

__Immediately, his vision went white.__

_He stared blankly at the man who was carrying a girl._

_"The genjutsu worked. He must be in shock now," the man told another shinobi beside him._

_"What was the genjutsu about?" his accomplice asked._

_"Just about that bitch mother of his dying. With the Yondaime's son with us, they will reward us more. Let's take him."_

_This man showed him an illusion of 'his mother' dying._

_This mortal dared to insult 'His mother'._

_DIE_

_Just as the man was about to reach Him, he and his friend was pushed back by an invisible force. He saw from the corner of His eyes that the girl was dropped._

_He felt His eyes transforming._

_He knew the feeling. He recognized it._

_When His eyes began to create a ripple pattern, He knew._

_He was Tendō. The Heaven Realm. The Path of God. He was the First._

_He saw a ball of thunder approaching Him and lazily sent it back with a wave of His hand._

_"Mortal, you dare raise your hand against me?" He asked. "Your bravery is commendable. However, it is foolish. Trash should know their place."_

_He raised His hand._

_"**Ten Sei**." (**Heaven Conqueror**) He made a fist and the mortal exploded. The other mortal shook from fear. Good, at least he recognized his Superior._

_"I am not unforgiving. I shall allow you one chance to beg for forgiveness, mortal," He declared to the mortal. The mortal shook even harder, pathetic. Truly he represented the sad state of the mortals._

_"P-please f-forgive me!" the mortal knelt. The mortal threw away all pride he had for a chance to live._

_He laughed. "**_Shinra Banshō_**_." (_**All of Creation**_) _everything around the mortal suddenly crashed onto him. The mortal screamed as he was buried under the ground, mud, and trees. The power of the pull kept increasing and He felt the mortal lifeforce fading._

_"Disappear from my sight," the mortal and everything that stuck near him exploded._

_He noticed that the mortal girl watching Him._

_"Who am I, mortal?" He asked the mortal girl. Her answer would decide whether He would allow her to live or not._

_"You are a God," the mortal answered. He laughed._

_"Indeed, I am the First Path of Samsara. I am the Realm of God," He told the girl as He floated away._

* * *

><p>Naruto stared, this time, he could not contain his shock.<p>

"...that was...?" Naruto turned towards Tendō.

"That was My punishment for the foolish mortals," Tendō stated it as if it was obvious. Naruto stared at the boy who called himself God. Even from the memory, he felt Tendō's power. It was massive, greater than anyone he knew. Even Gedō's power could not match it.

"It seems that You have recognized My superiority," Tendō chuckled. "Worry not, My Master. Right now, I shall assist You. However, the moment I consider You to be unworthy of My power," Tendō's Rinnegan eyes seemed to glow.

"I will end You."

After Tendō's declaration, the waves calmed down, as if it were commanded by the Heaven.

Naruto met Tendō's eyes.

"I will control your power one day," Naruto promised.

"I expect nothing less from My Master. As a prize, I shall send You the realm of Shuradō. the Second," Tendō waved his hand towards Naruto and he was sent flying, away from Tendō's location.

"I hope that You could impress Us, Master. It would be a pity to end a being such as You," Tendō moved his gaze towards the 'moon' and disappeared into chakra. "For now, I should protect Our brain from any damage those mortals may cause. Perhaps after this I should speak with Gedō. His recklessness almost cost Us, Our body."

* * *

><p>Naruto fell to the ground. He groaned and looked around.<p>

He was in a mountain, then he looked below. A volcanic mountain, he amended. He also noted that this time, the moon was normal. The patterns and the tomoe were gone.

"You must be our Uzumaki Naruto," a voice spoke to him. Naruto turned to the voice and saw another him.

This time, the other him had six arms and each of them held a sword. He had three faces, each with different expression. One calm, one angry, one smiling. Each of them had the Rinnegan. Currently, he was facing the calm one.

"I am Shuradō. The Second. The Realm of Demon," Shuradō observed him. "Prepare yourself," then he suddenly attacked.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted as he avoided Shuradō's sword swings. "Why are you attacking me?"

"You are not my Master, unless you prove yourself to me," Shuradō growled, his face changing into the angry one.

"I cannot use chakra. How am I supposed to fight?" Naruto protested. Indeed, he doubted he could win against a Path, if what he saw Gedō and Tendō did were any indication of their strength. His chance of winning was shot down, especially without any chakra.

Shuradō threw two of his swords to the ground. "Use those then," after Naruto picked the two swords up, two more swords formed in Shuradō's free hands.

Then he attacked again.

Naruto cursed. He never trained with swords and facing an opponent who had three times swords as he had, he doubted he could win.

"Did Tendō forget to tell you?" Shuradō asked. "If you lose, the one who killed you will take control of your body."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. He did not know that. If they were allowed to control his body, he had no doubt that they would cause chaos. He avoided another swing of Shuradō's sword and countered with a stab. Shuradō deflected it.

"If you can defeat me, I will grant you my strength and return you to your body," Shuradō declared, face returning to the calm one. "I doubt you could survive facing the other Paths now. For now, my power is enough for you," Shuradō stopped attacking.

Naruto regained his breath. "So, I will face each one of you. And if I win, I will gain your powers?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yes, first you shall face me. After that, you can freely return here to challenge the others," Shuradō explained.

"Can you tell me who they are?" Naruto asked.

"The Third, Ningendō, the Human Realm. The Fourth, Chikushōdō, the Animal Realm. The Fifth, Gakidō, the Preta Realm. The Sixth, Jigokudō, the Hell Realm. And the Outer One, Gedō," Shuradō listed. "After you defeated Gedō, you may challenge Tendō, the God Realm."_  
><em>

"...so he was the strongest after all..." Naruto muttered.

"Strongest? No. In terms of strength, I am the strongest," Shuradō boasted.

Naruto smirked, "all right, bring it on!" he instantly moved and cut one of Shuradō's right arm. Caught off-guard, Shuradō screamed in pain.

"Curse you!" Shuradō's face became the angry expression and he began attacking wildly. Naruto noticed that while his swings became faster, Shuradō's defense was virtually non-existant. He avoided the slashs and cut another arm of his.

Shuradō calmed down and the face transformed back to the calm one. He jumped away from Naruto. He threw his swords away and formed a giant bow on one of his left arm. And a giant arrow on his right. He positioned them and pulled the string with both of his right arms. Naruto swore he heard the bow creak.

"...damn, that could be dangerous," Naruto commented. He prepared himself to avoid the arrow.

"Die!" Shuradō unleashed the giant arrow towards Naruto. Naruto had to admit, the speed was impressive, but he could avoid it. When he jumped away, the arrow suddenly exploded and he was blown away by the explosion. He skidded on the ground and seemingly fell to the volcano.

Shuradō moved to check on Naruto. When he peered at the volcano, his eyes widen. Naruto was using one of his sword to stop his fall. He did this by embedding the sword to the mountain. Naruto spun using the embedded sword and flew back to the edge of the mountain. He rolled aboved Shuradō's head and slashed his back. Shuradō turned around and was kicked by Naruto to the volcano.

"This body is mine!" Naruto shouted. Shuradō fell and was consumed by the volcano. Naruto panted and fell to the ground. He laid there and closed his eyes. When he was about to sleep, the sound of volcano woke him up. He stared in shock as Shuradō jumped out from the volcano.

Shuradō's body was broken. He lost all of his right arms, and all but one of his left arm. His angry and calm faces were burned, leaving him with the smiling one. "That was impressive, my master," Shuradō laughed happily. "I accept you! We shall work together towards our goal! I am Shuradō, the Realm of Demon. The Second Path of Samsara. My power is yours to command!"

Shuradō disappeared into blue chakra that entered Naruto's body. Naruto smiled, "One down, six more to go."

A white door appeared at the place where Shuradō stood before. Naruto examined it._ 'Master, that is the way out,'_ Naruto looked around for the source of the voice. _'It's me, Shuradō, I am in you.'_ Naruto nodded.

He looked at the door again and opened it with a confident smile.

"I'm back," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto opened his eyes.<p>

"Sochi, are you alright?" Kushina asked him. Her face was filled with worry.

"I'm fine okāsama," Naruto answered her with a smile. He noted that he was more relaxed now. _'That would be beacuse of me,'_ Shuradō told him. _'I am the Realm of Demon. I embody your jealousy, struggle, combat or rationalisation of the world. Each of the Realms embody certain parts of life. To put it simply, with each of us you absorbed, your mind will grow.'_

Kushina smiled happily and hugged him. "When Tsunade said that you did not wake up, I was so worried..."

"How long did I sleep?" Naruto asked his mother.

"You've been asleep for three hours," Kushina informed him.

"Three huh? Feels longer in my mind," Naruto muttered.

"I'll infrom Tsunade that you are awake," Kushina kissed him on the forehead again and left the room.

_'This feels like a Déjà vu...' _Naruto commented in his mind. Then he turned serious._ 'Shuradō, what are your abilities?'_ he asked.

_'In my full strength, I am able to summon mechanised armor, augment our body with extra limbs and various weapons,'_ Shuradō infromed the boy. _'I can also greatly enhance our strength.'_

_'Full strength?'_ Naruto wondered. What did Shuradō meant?

_'Without Rinnegan, I expect my ability to weaken. I doubt I'm able to create giant weaponeries as easily as I should.'_

_'I still don't have the Rinnegan?'_ Naruto asked, he thought that defeating one of the Paths would unlock his Rinnegan. It seemed that he was mistaken.

_'The key to our power is in the Realm of Heaven. In Tendō's world.'_

_'...so I have to defeat him first...'_

_'Most likely. I doubt the arrogant bastard would give it up easily,' _Shuradō growled as he 'said' it.

_'You don't like Tendō very much, huh?'_

_'The Paths sometime gathered to talk with one another. He was a prick,' _Shuradō insulted their other self. The last time they met, the arrogant bastard used one of his technique to sent them all away, simply because he decided to postpone their meeting.

_'But, he is strong. Stronger than anyone I know,' _Naruto's mind could not forget what he saw before. How Tendō easily crushed two Kumo shinobis like they were nothing. _'Though, I agree with you he is arrogant.'_

_'And a bastard,'_ Shuradō added, causing Naruto to smile.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, _'wait a second, how come you can use chakra while I can't?'_ Naruto asked, referring to their fight in his mind. Shuradō could create weapons in the fight against him but he was unable to use chakra at all.

_'You fought me in my realm. In my realm, I control everything and so I can control what can be done and what cannot be done. Before, I forbid you to use chakra.'_

Naruto looked thoughtful. _'Is there any rule for the Paths?'_

_'Yes, we have to make it fair for you. We can't simply create a realm where we are invulnerable. For every rule that benefit us, another rule that benefit you will be created. In my fight against you, you cannot use your chakra and I cannot use my enhanced strength and most of my weapons,' _Shuradō explained.

Naruto nodded. Then he heard a sound of the door being opened and turned his head towards the door. He saw his mother and Tsunade. He nodded as a greeting.

"Looks like the operation was a success," Tsunade observed.

"Yes, is there any side-effect I should know?" Naruto asked as he thought about the four possible effects Tsunade told him.

"...you certainly are not stupid. But, you could never open the second gate anymore," Tsunade answered. "We had to seal it to prevent it from opening again."

Naruto nodded, certainly the loss of the second gate did not affect his fighting style. But it was quite a loss. Especially after he saw how effective the gate was when Gedō controlled his body.

Naruto thought about telling Tsunade or his mother about the Rinnegan. He decided not to. He would prefer not to be considered crazy or anything. After all, hearing voices in your head definitely was not normal.

"For now, you'd better rest. You might be able to be released tomorrow," Tsunade informed him. Naruto nodded.

"Okāsama, can we eat at Ichiraku after I'm released?" Naruto asked his mother.

Kushina smiled happily. This would be the first time Naruto asked her to eat in a place of his choosing. Usually he would just follow her without a word. "Of course, Naruto," she patted his head.

Naruto allowed himself to weaken under his mother care and he half-listened to Tsunade's explanation about what he must do while in the hospital.

He had to thank Shuradō. If it was the normal him, he would not be so content when his mother patted his head.

_'You're welcome.'_

Naruto smiled.

* * *

><p>The next day, his team visited him in the hospital.<p>

"Yo Naruto, how are you?" Kakashi asked him.

"I'm fine, better than before, actually."

"You seems different," Sakura observed.

"Yeah, you act more relaxed now," Sasuke smirked. "Did you finally managed to take out the stick from your ass?

"Maybe I'm just happy because I beat you with a sandal, Magnificent Uchiha-sama," Naruto shot back. "There is no stick, metaphorical or not inside me."

"...I'm sure that Sakura would be happy to check," Sasuke commented with a perverted grin.

"...the hell happened to you Sasuke? You were supposed to be a cool guy..." Naruto lamented the loss of the Old Uchiha Sasuke.

"I prefer getting the girls rather than being cool," came a honest answer from the Uchiha.

"...I blame Kakashi," Sakura said after hearing Sasuke's confession.

"I second that," Naruto gave a nod.

"I also blame him," Sasuke added. When his teammates looked at him weirdly he continued. "I don't know for what but I know that it's Kakashi's fault."

"Agreed," Sakura nodded.

"...can you guys stop speaking as if I am not here?" Kakashi pleaded.

"You were here sensei?" Sakura asked with a mock-disbelieving face.

"Since when?" Sasuke continued Sakura's act.

"Truly, the speed of the Scarecrow is unmatched," Naruto ended.

"...scarecrows doesn't move Naruto," Kakashi gave the punchline.

"I know," Naruto deadpanned.

* * *

><p>Team seven decided to follow Naruto and Kushina to Ichiraku Ramen, much to Naruto's displeasure. He did not know why, but thinking about how they would see him and his mother interact made him feel embarrassed.<p>

"...sochi, you have some ramen on your clothes," Kushina admonished him and took the ramen off his shirt.

"I'm sorry okāsama..." Naruto hid his blush as he heard Sasuke whispering to Sakura about 'mama's boy'.

"It's alright, it was quite a waste of a good ramen though..." Kushina looked at the ramen and ate it.

"Okāsama, don't eat it! It is unclean," Naruto tried to stop his mother but failed.

"...you know, seeing Naruto with his mother made me change my view of him..." Sasuke commented.

"Yes, I don't think that he can scare anyone who already saw him with his mother. He looked so cute," Sakura gave a squeal. Beside her, Kakashi giggled.

In his mind, Naruto swore revenge against his team while Shuradō laughed.

"...okāsama, may I go train after this?" Naruto asked Kushina. He hoped she would allow him to. It would give him a good chance to test Shuradō's abilities.

Kushina thought for a while and she smiled. "Sure, but I'll supervise you, okay? I don't want you to faint because of fatigue or something."

"Men do not faint," Naruto started with an offended look.

"They collapsed," Sasuke ended. Then they looked at each other and laughed.

The whole stand froze. Even, Naruto and Sasuke who was laughing.

"Naruto, did you just laugh?" Kakashi asked in shock. He doubted that he would react even if someone stole his Icha Icha. Hearing Naruto's laugh for the first time would do that.

"It was beautiful, sochi," Kushina smiled as she praised him. She stroked his hairs. Naruto looked away, embarrassed.

"You know, I was thinking about whether you can laugh or not. I think this is a good confirmation," Sasuke smirked as Naruto's face became redder.

"I agree with your mother, Naruto, it was beautiful," Sakura nodded.

Then they heard a crashing sound. They turned to the source.

"It looks like Ayame fainted," Teuchi commented as he saw his daughter's unmoving form. There on the ground, Ayame laid with a blissful smile.

"I heard that the angel's voice could cause someone to reach Heaven but this is the first time I see it," Kakashi said with an eye-smile. Naruto blushed again and hid himself behind his mother.

* * *

><p>After they finished eating at the Ichiraku, team seven decided to follow Naruto and his mother again. They finally stopped at the Uzumaki family's training ground.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei, what is the effect of the invasion?" Naruto whispered to Kakashi. He would know about it. "And, what happened to the jinchūriki from Taki, Suna and Kiri?"

"Well, Konoha managed to defend itself and there aren't many casualties. After the Sanbi was defeated, most of them surrendered without fighting. About the jinchūriki, I don't know."

Kushina's enhanced hearing managed to pick up what Naruto asked Kakashi and she answered him, "the jinchūrikis are fine. But as we are at war, we took this chance to place them in Konoha, for 'protection'. I heard that they will be living with us starting from tomorrow. There are Gaara-kun, Utakata-kun and Fū-chan."

Naruto frowned. "It's not that I don't like jinchūriki. I know that you are one, okāsama. But... will it be safe?" Naruto doubted the two of them could handle three jinchūrikis at the same time. _'Though, if I have to, I could ask Tendō to call Gedō.'_ However, he had no desire to repeat what happened last time Gedō controlled his body.

"Don't worry, their seals were reinforced by Jiraiya. They won't be able to cause any trouble," Kushina assured him.

Naruto nodded. Trusting his mother.

"What are you whispering about over there?" Sasuke asked them.

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Then he had an idea. "Sasuke, let's fight. This time, all out," Naruto offered.

Sasuke smirked, "I'll show you the power of Uchiha-sama!"

They stood a distance away from one another.

_'Shuradō, how do I create a weapon?'_

_'Visualize the weapon and send chakra to your arm. The weapon would appear. The problem is, I don't think you can create anything more than a sword,'_ Shuradō 'told' him.

_'Why?'_ Naruto frowned. He thought that he would be able to create any weapons he wanted.

_'You need to understand how the weapon was built and how it worked. If you just randomly imagined the weapon, you might get an unstable bow and other defective weapons.'_

"Begin!" Kakashi shouted.

_'Fine, a sword is enough anyway.'_

Naruto immediately imagined a very long sword and send a large amount of chakra to his right hand. Immediately a long sword was formed in his right hand the sword was long enough to reach the place where Sasuke stood and he swung it at the stunned Uchiha.

Sasuke was slapped away by the back of the sword. Naruto released the chakra and the sword disappeared.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his cheek that was struck by the sword.

"Oh, I thought that since I am able to create chains using my chakra, I might be able to create other things. The sword was an experiment," he lied as he smiled innocently. He created another same sword and smacked Sasuke away again. "It's so easy to toss you around like a rag doll, Sasuke..." Naruto taunted as the sword disappeared again.

"Now, you've done it! Die Uzumaki!" Sasuke shouted as his Sharingan blazed.

"Bring it on, Uchiha!" Naruto cracked his knuckles and moved into a defensive position.

_'Master, I have an idea.'_

Naruto avoided Sasuke's sweep. _'What?'_ he asked shortly. He could not afford to lose his concentration in this fight. If he lose in front of his mother, he would be ashamed.

_'I have a jutsu that the bastard taught the other Paths,'_ Shuradō explained about the jutsu and it's effect.

Naruto smirked. He jumped away from Sasuke and moved his hand through a series of seals.

Sasuke copied them in reflex but realized that Naruto's usual technique would burn too much chakra from him and he stopped. Now he know what Kakashi meant when he muttered about 'Uzumaki and their crazy chakra capacity'.

"_**Shuradō**__**: Bunshin**_." (_**Asura Path: Clone**_) a clone of Naruto appeared beside him. The spectators were confused. Naruto's trademark clone jutsu was Kage Bunshin but now he used a strange technique to create a clone. Kushina wondered about the connection of this Shuradō with the Gedō chains that Naruto used at the invasion.

_'Tendō told me that this technique created a clone under the Path's control. The clone can only use the Path technique. It would last until it's chakra ran out or until it was struck by a strong strike. However, with my weaponry, I doubt they could hit me at all.'_

Naruto and Shuradō looked at each other and grinned. Time to double team the Uchiha.

Shuradō created two clubs in his hands. _'It seems that without Rinnegan, I am unable to manifest my six arms. Well, two is enough...'_

Naruto summoned two chains. "Get ready, Sasuke. We won't hold back."

"It's unfair for Sasuke to be alone. I'll help," Sakura joined the battle on Sasuke's side.

"Fine, the more the merrier," Naruto summoned two more chains.

Sasuke went through several handseals and took a deep breath.

"_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**_!" (_**Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique**_) Sasuke shot a volley of small fireballs to Naruto and his clone. Naruto stayed still and Shuradō moved to protect Naruto.

A giant shield was formed on his left hand that covered both Shuradō and Naruto. The small fireballs bounced ineffectively on it. After the volley was finished, the shield cracked open, revealing ten circular barrel in the shield. Sasuke and Sakura gasped in surprise.

"Fire!" Shuradō shouted as a barrage of chakra blasts were shot from the 'shield'. Sasuke and Sakura avoided most of it but one of them struck Sasuke and he was blown away.

Sakura immediately moved to heal Sasuke but she fell as Naruto's chains coiled themselves on her legs.

"That's a checkmate," Naruto declared. Then, he heard Kakashi's chuckle and narrowed his eyes. The Sasuke that was blown away disappeared into smoke, a kage bunshin.

"_**Chidori**_!" Sasuke stabbed Shuradō from behind and Shuradō exploded.

_'I forgot to tell you, if the clone is destroyed, it will explode,'_ Shuradō 'spoke' to Naruto. Naruto smiled as he heard Sasuke cursing from behind the smoke. He wordlessly sent his chains towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke, seeing the chains moved to avoid it. But Naruto enhanced the chakra inside the chains, making it move even faster. The movement of the chain and Sasuke were almost like a dance. He jumped over the chains and the chains would curve and chased after him.

_'Shuradō,'_ Naruto called.

_'Yes?'_

_'Do you know how to unlock Kaimon? Properly?_' he asked the Path. He would rather not have a repeat of what Gedō did. Hearing an affirmative, a plan hatched in Naruto's mind.

Sasuke brought the chains closer to Naruto and jumped away. The chains stopped and turned just before they struck Naruto. "...Sasuke, just give up," Naruto told the running boy.

"No way!" Sasuke made several handseals and prepared to cast a jutsu.

Naruto decided to use this chance to conduct an experiment.

"_**Kaimon**_," the chains moved faster than before and bound Sasuke before he used his jutsu. Naruto felt a sudden rush of strength and asked Shuradō to close the first gate. When the rush of strength disappeared, he relaxed. It seemed that the first gate was still available. Though it was not him who unlocked the gate but Shuradō. After watching the effect of the gate, he resolved himself to learn how to unlock at least the first gate.

Part of him felt disappointed at the fact that he could not unlock the second one anymore. _'Oh well... it was what caused me to meet Tendō and Shuradō.'_ Naruto decided that the advantages outweigh the disadvantages.

"Naruto!" he heard a shout.

Turning his head to the source of the shouting, he saw his mother worried expression. Naruto prepared himself for a scolding.

This battle showed him how strong he was with the help of Shuradō. He could not wait to see how strong he would be after all the Paths joined him.

Especially Tendō.

That god-complex bastard was strong when he was a kid. He could only imagine his strength now.

* * *

><p>After he was scolded by his mother, they returned to their home.<p>

Naruto watched the ceiling in his room.

"Shuradō," he called.

_'Yes?'_

"What is that 'moon' in Tendō's realm?" he had been curious about that. It showed his memory and seemed to serve more purpose in his mind.

_'...I do not know. It was always there in his realm,'_ Shuradō sounded confused. He just attributed the 'moon' as part of Tendō's god-complex.

Naruto nodded, accepting the answer. Then he decided to inquire more, "...can you tell me more about the Paths?"

Shuradō was silent and for a moment, Naruto thought he would not answer. _'Ningendō represents your passion, desire, doubt, and pride. He is a free and spirited one. He and I get along well.'_

"Is that so? He is the Third, is he not?" that meant that Ningendō would be the next Realm he had to face.

_'Yes. Chikushōdō is like a beast. He acted according to his instinct. Only Ningendō and Tendō can control him. he represents your ignorance, instinct, survival of the fittest, and servitude to humans.'_

"...the Animal Realm, huh?" he wondered what were the abilities Ningendō and Chikushōdō had. Seeing Shuradō's abilities made him excited.

_'Gakidō is uncontrollable and insane. He is based on the preta, a humanoid creatures who are always hungry and thirsty. He represents your possessiveness and desire from your previous lives.'_

"Previous lives? Reincarnation?" Naruto asked out loud. He was familiar with the term reincarnation but he never really cared about it.

_'We are the Paths of Samsara, Master. We represents what you will go through in each reincarnation. Jigokudō is calm and always rational. He represents the plane of rebirth where a mortal will be judged according to their karma. Next to Tendō, he is our leader.'_

"...karma..." Naruto wondered, whether he would be judged guilty or not. "After all, killing is bad..."

Shuradō continued,_ 'Gedō is similar to Chikushōdō but I know that he is actually more intelligent than that. He never listened to anyone except Tendō. I don't know how did that bastard managed to get the Outer Realm to listen to him.'_

"Outer Realm?"

_'Yes, Gedō is outside the Circle of Rebirth. He represents anything that is outside the other Paths of Enlightenment. The first time the Paths and I met him, he tried to attack us. Tendō defeated him though.'_

"...and Tendō?" he was very curious about the self-proclaimed god. When he met Shuradō, he felt familiar. He knew that Shuradō belonged in him. But when he met Tendō...

_"He... I don't know how to describe him. But I can tell you one thing I am certain of...'_ Shuradō trailed off.

"And that is?" any information about that enigma would be useful. He waited for Shuradō's answer. When he did not, he repeated the question.

Finally, Shuradō told him.

_'Tendō is not Uzumaki Naruto.'_


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**dayfox96: Nah, It's just that Tendō was more... ruthless and confident.**

**Guest: Thanks.**

**CelticReaper: Thanks.**

**8Swords: Thanks for the review. I can't really say anything as it would be spoiler. If you want me to answer, PM me your guess.**

**RamenKnight: Thanks.**

**Jostanos: Still only two Paths, Naruto is still not skilled enough to challenge the other Paths. Interesting Omake.**

**Battle Neurosis: Naruto won't be like Tend**ō (God complex and all that) right now, he is acting like a kid who just got a new toy. He'll learn that the 'toy' also have several disadvantages... He'll learn to control himself.****

****god of all: Thanks****

**Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order:<strong> Samsara<strong>**

**Chapter 11 The Red Dawn**

Naruto woke up on his bed in the middle of the night.

_'Tendō is not Uzumaki Naruto.'_

That was what Shuradō told him. It was what kept him awake. Naruto wondered what does that one statement meant? He knew that Shuradō and perhaps all other Paths were part of him. But Tendō..._  
><em>

Tendō knew many things that he did not know.

Tendō was able to kill someone when he was kid. He knew that when he was a kid, he was not that strong.

_'No, the mystery is not only Tendō.'_

Gedō. Gedō was able to defeat two bijū. Tendō told him that it was because he was an anti-Bijū. He needed to understand why. He needed to learn what is a bijū._ 'And I must find out what could subdue a bijū...'_ Perhaps that could be a clue to find out the identity of Gedō.

Naruto left his bed and moved to wear the clothes he wore in the Chūnin exam.

"...Shuradō, will you help me?" he asked. He would prefer to have the Second Path's input. He seemed to know Gedō and Tendō well. Better than he did at least.

_'Leave it to me, Master.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around as he walked. <em>'Konoha is like a dead city at night,'<em> he noted. He was alone on the streets. After quite some time walking, he saw his destination.

The library of Konoha. He reasoned that the best place to search an information about bijū and Samsara was the library. He just thanked the fact that the library was open 24-hours for shinobi.

He entered the library and bowed at the guards. The guards were two shinobis wearing chūnin vests. _'Seems like most chūnins are given guard duties...'_ he remembered the two gate guards of Konoha, they were chūnins too.

"Name, rank, and reason for visiting?" one of the guard asked. They knew who he was. All shinobi of Konoha knew about the son of Yondaime Hokage. It was rare to see him in the public without his mother or his team though.

"Uzumaki Naruto, genin. I am looking for any information about bijū. After what happened in the invasion, I prefer to be prepared," Naruto answered, showing his shinobi card.

The guards looked at each other and checked for genjutsu or any trace of forgery in the card. Naruto looked confused.

"Uzumaki-san, you were in the hospital for the past week were you not?" a guard asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?" did something happened while he was in the hospital?

"You were promoted into chūnin. Tomorrow, You should update your card at the administration office," the guards allowed him to pass after that.

Naruto blinked, _'that was a rather anti-climatic way to find out I am promoted...'_ he thought.

_'Promoted? Why would you care about ranks anyway?'_ Shuradō asked. To him, ranks that the shinobi made was useless. It does not really affect their combat abilities.

_'If I am promoted, I could get higher ranking mission. Higher ranking mission means more money. True that the Yondaime left enough money for mother and I but I prefer not to depend on him,'_ Naruto explained. With the money that was left, he could stop doing mission and still lived comfortably but he resolved himself not to use the money.

_'Yondaime? Our father?'_ Shuradō asked. Naruto froze, he did not expect Shuradō to call that man, father. He thought that Shuradō would share his _dislike_ for the man. Then again, Shuradō showed no emotions when he saw his mother, Tsunade, team seven and the Ichirakus. He wondered whether Shuradō only possessed his memories but not his emotions.

_'...yes,'_ he answered with a sigh.

_'You don't like him,'_ it was a statement. Shuradō could feel his Master's dislike. No, he guessed jealousy would be more suitable.

"...I am not him. I don't care about surpassing him anymore. But..." Naruto trailed off. After his declaration in the chūnin exam, he tried not to think about the Yondaime. But, when he did, he felt his _dislike_ returning. He knew it was childish. The man did nothing to him, but every time he saw himself in the mirror, he saw how everyone saw him. A smaller copy of him. It hurts when his mother and Jiraiya compared him to his father.

_'But you still want to prove to everyone that you are not his copy,'_ Shuradō concluded. Naruto nodded. Then Shuradō changed the subject, _'well, let's focus on researching the bijū. That's our first priority.'_

Naruto nodded again. "Let's see, I think information about bijū would be in history or myth section," Naruto created two shadow clones and sent them to the sections he mentioned. Then he thought for a second and send several more clones toward the weapon section. "I should learn how to create several basic weapons with Shuradō's power," seeing his clones moving away, he nodded. "Now, to religion section."

* * *

><p>He used one of the desk in the library to place his books and began reading.<p>

"...bijū, also called Chakra Monsters are beings that roamed in the elemental countries. They are massive living beings made of chakra with different numbers of tails and appearance. It is believed that they possess a bestial nature which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use their chakra effectively," reading that Naruto instinctively knew that it was wrong.

_'The book is mistaken, they are intelligent,'_ Shuradō commented.

Naruto nodded and continued to read, "after the formation of the hidden villages, Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama captured the beasts using his mokuton..." Naruto noted that mokuton could capture bijū "...and gave them to other villages as peace treaties." Naruto frowned. "It was done as an attempt to stabilize the power balance between villages," by the time Naruto read this, he was furious.

_'These mortals are sick. How could they do that to the bijūs?'_ Shuradō growled in his mind.

Naruto saw pictures of the bijūs. He felt his consciousness fading. _'Gedō,'_ he recognized the presence and relaxed. He knew it was futile to fight against 'his other'.

Opening his eyes, Gedō placed his hand over the pictures. First, was the Ichibi, a tanuki, "Shukaku." Then his hand moved over to the giant cat, "Matatabi." Then to the giant turtle, "Isobu." The monkey, "Son Gokū." The horse with dolphin head, "Kokuō." The slug, "Saiken." The kabutomushi. "Chōmei." The ushi-oni, "Gyūki." The fox, "Kurama." Then he nodded, pointing to himself, "family..."

Gedō's presence disappeared and Naruto snapped out of his daze.

_'What was that?'_ Shuradō asked. _'That was supposed to be impossible! We can't just take control from you like that!'_

"...Gedō..." Naruto muttered. The Outer Realm did it again. First was when he saw a Saiken directly. Now, he controlled him when he saw the pictures. "What is he?" Naruto wondered.

_'...whatever he is, he is similar to Tendō. An existence that is not Uzumaki Naruto and yet exist within Uzumaki Naruto,'_ Shuradō told him. Shuradō could not see how was it possible. He was a part of Uzumaki Naruto that was made when the Samsara chose him. _'Tendō and Gedō are supposed to be the same as me but they are not...'_

"...an existence that is not Uzumaki Naruto but exist within Uzumaki Naruto..." not for the first time, Naruto wondered what that meant. That statement was the reason he was here in the library. To find out about them.

Naruto decided to read a little further about the bijū. "However, after Shodai Hokage's death, the villages had trouble containing the beasts themselves and they began to run wild..." Naruto felt a surge of satisfaction reading that. He continued, "...so the villages instead moved to seal the bijū within humans." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

_'Jinchūriki...'_ Shuradō commented. Naruto nodded in affirmation. This was the reason why jinchūriki was made.

"In order to ensure that the jinchūriki wouldn't turn traitor, it has been common practice to choose the jinchūriki from the village's Kage family, such as a sibling or a spouse..." Naruto's eyes narrowed even further. His mother was the Yondaime's wife. If he remembered correctly, the candidates for the Yondaime position were Orochi and his father. Perhaps his mother was one of the reason his father was chosen "...the strength of the jinchūriki would then be used to protect the village and be a living display of the Kage's power."

Naruto glared at the book. _'They treated the jinchūriki as a weapon. No, a bomb...'_

_'They even went as far as to make sure the jinchūriki was related to the Kage to make sure of their loyalty...' _Shuradō scowled.

Naruto listed the information he had obtained.

_'Mokuton could subdue a bijū. I need to find a reason why. That could be a clue for Gedō's power.'_

Shuradō agreed. _'After this, we'll search about mokuton.'_

_'The bijūs are intelligent. They also have names,'_ Naruto still had some memory from Gedō's possession, it seems that he was getting used with the 'outsider's' presence. Somehow, Gedō knew them. He was familiar with them. The fact that he managed to predict the techniques Saiken and Chōmei were going to use proved it.

_'Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, and Kurama,' _Shuradō listed.

_'Gedō said that they are family to him,' _that part confused him. _'Just who is he?'_

_'Let's read about Samsara first, perhaps there are information about the Paths,'_ advised Shuradō.

Naruto nodded and opened another book.

"Rinne or Samsara means continuous movement. It refers to the cycle of birth and death that all beings experienced. It is the cycle of continuous suffering that could only be escaped by reaching enlightenment. The Six Domain are part of the Desire realm where all beings who went through Samsara may be reincarnated to," Naruto was confused.

_'Six? I thought there are seven?'_

_'Gedō is not part of the six. That is why we called him the Outer Realm. Gedō represented a part that followed outer path. The outer path is outside of the six and so he could be considered something that should not exist. Because he is outside the Desire realm,'_ Shuradō explained.

_'How did you know this?'_ Naruto asked Shuradō. He was unaware about all that, how come Shuradō know about it? Before, Shuradō told him he did not know Gedō and yet he was able to explain about the Desire realm. _'Did you lie to me?'_

_'No, Tendō explained it to us when we asked who Gedō is. I don't really understand until we read this book. But I am certain that Ged_ō is an existence that was made by Samsara inside you. Even though that he isn't part of the six, he should still follow the same laws as we do._'_

_'What are the laws?' _Naruto asked. It would be prudent to learn more about the Paths. It could be useful in the future.

_'Well, the ones that I know is that we shouldn't be able to take control of your body like Gedō did.'_

Naruto nodded. _'And?'_

_'Unless you have the Rinnegan, you may only connect to one of us,'_ Shuradō continued.

_'What does that mean?'_ Naruto asked. Does that mean he could only use one Path?

_'For an example, you are using my ability. Then you try to use other Path's ability. One of them will disappear.'_

_'If I have Rinnegan, this will not be a problem, yes?'_ Naruto asked. His mind wondering what exactly is Rinnegan. _'Why does it have the ability to control the Paths?'_

_'Yes,'_ Shuradō confirmed.

_'Is there any other rules?'_

_'Those are the rules that I know of,' _that meant there could be other laws Shuradō did not know of.

Naruto decided to move to another point, _'So Tendō know who Gedō is?'_ he had suspicions but this confirmed it.

_'Do you think there is anything about us that Tendō don't know about?'_ Shuradō asked rhetorically.

Naruto thought for a while, _'I suppose he did act as if he knew everything...'_

Shuradō laughed. _'Read on,'_ he told Naruto.

"The Domains of Desire realm are, the god domain. The jealous god domain. The human domain. The animal domain. The hungry ghost domain. The hell domain," Naruto nodded. That confirmed the six realms inside him.

_'That means you are the jealous god, Shuradō.'_

_'...I resent that, I am not jealous...'_ Shuradō grumbled. He was not a jealous god. He just dislike that arrogant bastard.

_'You just dislike Tendō,'_ Naruto gave a slight chuckle as he unknowingly stated Shuradō's thought.

Naruto read a little further but decided that there were no more useful information about the Paths. Except for one sentence.

"It is believed that Rikudō Sennin was called Rikudō because he has mastered the Six Domain of Desire Realm..." Naruto read out loud, amazed.

_'Does that mean he had the Rinnegan?'_ Shuradō wondered.

"That's our next objective. To find out about Rikudō Sennin," Naruto closed the book.

"Let's list what we know about the Samsara," Naruto said. "First, there are six domains. Or in our case, Six Paths."

_'Yes, Tendō, Shuradō, Ningendō, Chikushōdō, Gakidō and Jigokudō,'_ Shuradō listed.

"Gedō is not one of the Path," Naruto closed his eyes, he felt a headache forming.

_'Yes, he is the Outer Realm,' _if Shuradō had a body, he would have nodded.

"Tendō knows everything," Naruto laughed a little after saying that. Somehow, it sounded believable.

_'That arrogant bastard,'_ at least he could count on Shuradō to insult Tendō.

"Rikudō Sennin might have the Rinnegan..." Naruto ended. He wondered whether this was true or not. If it was, then it certainly would be interesting.

_'If he had it, maybe we are his descendant or something?'_ Shuradō wondered.

Naruto shook his head at the thought. _'I doubt it...'_ then he made several clones. Some to return the books, some to get books about mokuton and Rikudō Sennin.

After waiting for a while, the books arrived. Naruto noted that the book of Rikudō Sennin was placed in myth section.

He opened a book about bloodlines. He flipped through the pages and found it, "Mokuton, nature kekkei genkai which combines water and earth releases to create woods or trees." Naruto blinked. _'What does that have to do with subduing bijū?'_ he wondered.

_'Maybe you should continue reading first. If we're lucky, there will be information about jutsu that restrained the bijū,'_ Shuradō joked.

"No way such important jutsu will be in a book like this," Naruto chuckled and read on. Then his eyes widen, "...it's here?" he asked in shock.

_'..._'some mortals are stupid,'_ Quoted from Tendō,' _Shuradō quoted blankly. Even he knew the importance of such information. _'Why the hell is it in a library book?'_

"Perhaps they believe that since no one can use mokuton anymore, there's no need to hide this information..." Naruto reasoned but even then he knew how foolish it was to write such information. "Let's see... _**Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu**_... So, that would be... _**Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique - Enclosed Hermitage Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands**_... strange name."

_'And a very long name...'_ Shuradō commented.

"...first, the user would produce the seal "sit" on their palm, and then by touching the bijū's chakra with their hand, the user then suppresses the chakra inside an area lined with ten or eleven wooden pillars..." Naruto read the technique description.

_'...that does not help us understand Gedō at all...'_ Shuradō muttered. _'Useless book...'_

"...well, let's try to find out about Rikudō Sennin then..." Naruto decided to stop reading about mokuton. It seems that the book was not useful.

"Rikudō Sennin, the legendary figure who founded ninjutsu and created the shinobi world. In the myth, he was a priest who learned the truth about chakra and used it to lead the world into a world of peace instead of war. He managed to create peace and was named the Savior of this World. He was considered as a myth and had a strange mutated eyes..." Naruto grinned. _'This is it, the 'mutated' eyes...'_ Naruto flipped the page and saw an illustration of the so-called 'mutated' eyes of Rikudō.

_'...Rinnegan...'_ Shuradō recognized the eyes easily. It was within his own eye-socket after all. At least when he was back to his Realm.

"...so it is true, Rikudō Sennin had the same eyes as us," Naruto muttered. His mind blazed with the possibilities of Rinnegan power. He thought about how strong he would be when he unlocked it. His grin widen. He could be a God.

_'Whoa, calm down there, Master. You are about to reach Tendō's arrogance level,'_ Shuradō warned him. Naruto snapped out of his imagination.

"Sorry, but after knowing this and imagining it's power, it's easy to see why Tendō is so arrogant. He is the keeper of our Rinnegan right? That means he know the extent of it's power." _'A power that was used by someone who was called the Savior of the World...'_

After that Shuradō and Naruto were both silent and Naruto decided to leave the library.

* * *

><p>When Naruto walked back from the library, he noticed something.<p>

"...the Hokage monument..." even though it was dark he could see the five faces on the mountain. Looking at each one of them, especially at his father's face, he muttered out loud, "...I never really thought about it."

"Never thought about what, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, suddenly appearing beside him.

Naruto relaxed his hand that was about to flung a kunai to his sensei. "I never actually thought about my goal."

"What do you mean?" Itachi raised his eyebrow. There could be myriad of ways to interpret Naruto's statement. _'It could mean that he does not have a goal or it could mean that he does not have a plan to reach his goal.'_

"...when team seven was formed, I told them that my goal is to become the Hokage." Naruto told Itachi. "At that time, it was just a way for me to prove that I am better than my father. But now..."

Itachi waited for Naruto to continue. He wondered where this would lead to.

"But now, I thought that it was childish. Then, I declared that my goal is to protect everyone precious to me. But..."

"But?"

"How can I do that? I cannot be around them all the time. It sounded impossible."

Itachi smiled. "Then, why don't you try to create a peaceful world?" he asked.

"...peaceful world?" Naruto muttered. Those words seemed familiar to him.

He heard Itachi explaining. "If the world is peaceful, then everyone will be safe. There will be no need to fight anymore. A peaceful world. A world with no war, that is my goal."

"Your goal, sensei?" Naruto asked. His mind still trying to remember where did he heard those words.

"Yes, I was born in a war. I fought in a war. I have seen the darker side of humanity. I have seen how evil war can made them. At that time, I had an epiphany..." Itachi met Naruto's eyes, "if war caused humans to be evil. Then I just have to stop all wars."

"Your goal is to create a peaceful world?" Naruto asked again.

Itachi nodded. "I will establish a peaceful world Naruto-kun," Itachi declared with conviction.

Naruto felt his head hurting. He heard a similar declaration before. _He_ made it.

Itachi saw Naruto's focused face. He smiled, "it is already late Naruto-kun, I have to go now."

After Itachi left, Naruto continued to stood. His mind trying to remember _his_ words. _His_ own declaration.

"...damn it! What was it?!" he growled.

After thinking about it for some time, he finally gave up. He turned his head to the sky and saw the moon. His mind instantly flashed back to the 'moon' he saw in the Heaven realm.

Then, he remembered, "I am the one who will establish peace and order..." he muttered.

Throughout all of this, Naruto dimly realized that he did not feel Shuradō's presence in his mind.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto left the house to the administration office.<p>

When he reached the office, he froze. In front of him, stood the three captured jinchūriki. They each wore given a Konoha forehead protectors in place of their previous ones.

Naruto wondered how he should act around them. Just as he thought about it, he heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto-kun, you forgot your lunch!" his mother shouted at him as she entered the waiting room. Naruto cursed.

Instantly the whole room turned at him and Naruto could hear some voices calling him a mama-boy. Naruto wished he could summon his chains and kill those people but he had to maintain an appearance in front of his mother.

"Thank you, okāsama," he accepted the lunchbox she delivered. Part of him hoped that she would return back home after handing him his lunch. That hope died instantly when his mother saw the three jinchūriki.

Kushina's eyes brighten when she saw them and she immediately called them. "Fū-chan, Gaara-kun, Utakata-kun!" she waved at them. Naruto noted that Chōmei's vessel waved back while Shukaku's and Saiken's simply nodded.

It seemed that his mother gained several new friends. Jiraiya told him that she is able to befriend anyone. Before, he thought that it was an exaggeration. Seeing his mother chatting amicably with Chōmei's vessel, he knew he was mistaken.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san!" he heard his name being called and he entered the office.

* * *

><p>When Naruto entered the office, Naruto saw Sasuke and his Nara classmate. <em>'What is his name? Shikamaru is it?' <em>He nodded at Sasuke as a greeting. Then he turned to the other occupants of the room.

Itachi stood, wearing his Hokage hat and robe. Beside him were Kakashi and another jōnin with a cigarette in his mouth.

Itachi met each of their eyes and nodded, "after reviewing your performances in the exam, the judges and I have decided that the following genins, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Nara Shikamaru shall be promoted to chūnins of Konohagakure no Sato. As I call your name, step forward and receive your chūnin vest."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto walked to the Hokage and received the vest.

"Congratulations, Chūnin Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded. As he returned back to his previous place, Naruto noted that he would probably never wear the vest except in a formal occasion. The vest were filled with strengthening seals inside it and storage seals in the pockets. It would be easy for an Uzumaki such as him to customize his clothes the same way.

After Sasuke and the Nara received their vests, Itachi smiled.

"As of right now, the three of you are chūnins of this village. I hope you will continue to support our village."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

* * *

><p>Naruto walked out of the office and saw his mother still talking with the green-haired girl. He noted that the two other vessels also listened to her words attentively.<p>

"Naruto-kun! Come here!" Kushina motioned him to come.

When he walked near them, he saw that they instantly became wary. It seems that they did not trust him as he was not a jinchūriki like them.

"You know them from the exam right? This is Fū-chan," Kushina motioned at the girl. "Gaara-kun," she moved her hand to the red-haired boy. "And Utakata-kun," she moved her hand to the last boy. "This is my son, Naruto," Kushina placed her hands over his shoulders and her head over his.

Naruto nodded to each of them. An amusing scene, considering that his mother was still hanging on him. "Greetings, Fū-san, Gaara-san, Utakata-san."

The girl gave a uncertain smile. "Hello Naruto-san." Naruto noted that her tone had a dark undertone in it. _'Anger? Doubt?'_

Gaara met his eyes impassively and nodded.

Utakata tipped his head. "Naruto-san."

Naruto noted that even though that Gaara and Utakata were not as wary as the girl, they were still cautious about him. _'That won't do. They will live with us. Any distrust will not be beneficial.'_ He nodded, "...let us be clear. I know what you are and I know you do not trust me."

They immediately had their guards up. Naruto noted that his mother gave a sad smile as she saw it. That would not do. His mother should not be sad.

He continued, "...we will be living together. To tell you the truth, the only connection between us is my mother. I do not expect you to be amicable to me. However, the moment any of you try to hurt okāsama." Naruto felt his chains forming behind him. They tensed. "I will kill you."

* * *

><p>After his declaration, the strange group of four jinchūriki and one 'normal' human moved to Ichiraku ramen in silence. His mother tried to make them talk with each other but they were barely able to speak one or two words with each other. Naruto sadly realized that the lunchbox would be wasted as they would eat at the Ichiraku. Ayame's ramen might be good but his mother's was the best.<p>

When they entered the restaurant, Naruto stopped. He felt someone watching him. He looked around. _'Where?'_

"What is it sochi?" Kushina asked, worried.

_'Behind you, master,'_ Shuradō told him.

Naruto turned and he met the stare of a pair of golden eyes.

"Okāsama, I have to go. If you have finished eating, please go home without me," Naruto bowed and walked out of Ichiraku ramen.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked to an empty training ground that was located quite far from the central area of the village.<p>

"...come out," Naruto ordered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw two shadows appearing.

Both of them wore straw hats and black cloaks with red clouds on it. One of them had a bandaged weapon on his back.

"...why are you here again, Orochi?" Naruto asked.

One of them took off his hat, revealing Orochimaru. "Congratulations on your promotion Naruto-kun," Orochimaru smiled. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I am here to do my job."

"...and that is?" Naruto placed his chūnin vest to the ground.

"To kidnap the jinchūriki."

Hearing the answer, Naruto snapped his head towards the smirking pale man. "...why?" he asked.

"Orochimaru-san, why are we even talking with this kid anyway? Let's just grab the vessels and go," the other shinobi spoke.

"It is alright Kisame-kun, on the contrary, Naruto-kun might be able to help us."

"...help?" both Naruto and the shinobi, Kisame asked at the same time.

"Correct. Naruto-kun, you must be quite frustrated at the jinchūriki. They suddenly appeared and became friendly with your mother. What if they took her away from you?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He easily recognized what Orochimaru plan was. "You want me to bring them to you," he stated.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Correct."

"No," Naruto answered shortly.

"No?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Mother would be sad if they disappeared. She seemed to be happy finding someone who are similar to her. I will not let anyone take it away," Naruto formed a kunai in his hands using Shuradō's power. _'Get ready Shuradō.'_

"You heard the boy Orochimaru-san, let's just kill him," Kisame raised his weapon and the bandages were released.

"...Hoshigaki Kisama (Bastard), S-ranked missing-nin from Kirigakure and Samehada," Naruto observed. _'Also known as the tailless bijū.'_

"It's Kisame kid! Not Kisama!" Kisame shouted.

"Why are you with him, Orochi?" Naruto asked.

"We are part of a certain organization. An organization consisted of S-ranked missing-nin."

Kisame grinned, showing his shark teeth, "The name's Akatsuki kid. Don't forget it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes further. _'An organization of S-ranked ninjas? Dangerous. Why would they need the jinchūriki?'_

"Naruto-kun, you do realize that you will not survive fighting against us, don't you?" Orochimaru asked as he took out Kusanagi.

Naruto frowned. "I will stop you." He tensed. He knew that he would not win. Against two S-ranked ninjas, his only hope was for someone to notice the battle and called the Hokage. Unfortunately, this place was quite deserted. _'Oh well, at least I will die fighting for my mother.'_

"Very well," several snakes shot out from Orochimaru's sleeves towards Naruto.

Naruto transformed the kunai he had prepared into a katana using Shuradō and moved to cut the snakes. Just before the snakes reached him, they were shot by white bullets.

The three ninjas moved their heads towards the source of the interruption.

Five ninjas appeared from the forest.

One of them was a giant man with orange eyes, and three tufts of orange hair on his head. _'A lost member of Akimichi?'_

One was a man with black hair and black eyes. He had six arms. _'Is he a relative of yours Shuradō?'_

Next was a man with grey hair and black eyes. Behind him, a grey bulge was visible. He had purple lipstick and brown eye-liner. _'A cross-dresser?'_

Then the lone girl in the group. A girl with long untamed pink hair and brown eyes. She had a flute in his hand. _'Interesting.' 'Is it only because she looks similar to our mother, master?' 'Shut up Shurad_ō.'__

The final member was the one he was most curious in. A man with pale skin, green eyes and silver hair. He had two dots on his foreheads and several bones coming out of his back. _'A Kaguya. I thought they all died...' _after the mission at Nami, team seven were told tales of the clans from Kiri by Zabuza and Haku. One of them was the Kaguya clan. A clan with ability to manipulate their bones and was known as the most barbaric clan in Kiri.

"Naruto-sama," the Kaguya called him. "We are at your command."

Naruto looked at them confused and saw the Kaguya's eyes looking at Orochimaru. He turned towards Orochi.

Orochi smirked.

Naruto chuckled. _'It seems that I will survive this after all.'_


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**pucflek: Thanks. If you meant the ending of the oneshot version, I can tell you right now that this story will be different.**

**Celtic Reaper: Even though I wrote this, I am still having some trouble imagining Orochimaru as a bro. Thanks. The next path? We'll see.**

**Gagster: Thanks.**

**perses7x: Well he is a 'mama boy'...**

**8Swords: Thanks, ask your questions anytime. Yes, mother. I won't forget.**

**demon: Thanks.**

**Jostanos: Indeed they are.**

**RamenKnight: Read on then.**

**gabyxx21: Thanks.**

**Futon Lord: ...that would be nearly impossible in this story.**  
><strong>**

**thuglife16: Thanks.**

**Jaki Stratos: Thanks. Read on.**

**gte: Thanks. I'm still inexperienced though, some grammar errors and lacking description.**

**Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.**

**The pairing has been decided. It might be a surprise for most people though.**

**Title changed as I plan to write either a sequel or side story after this story end.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 12 The First Meeting**

_'Now, how should I do this?'_ Naruto wondered as he scanned the battlefield.

Some distance in front of him, stood two hostiles. Orochi and Hoshigaki.

From the direction of the forest, there are five ninja. One of them claimed that they were here to assist him. _'They seems to be here under Orochi's orders.'_

That was just a speculation though. Perhaps they were here to help Orochi and Hoshigaki. _'Then again, I doubt it. Orochi and Hoshigaki does not need any reinforcements to defeat me.'_

_'Master, what should we do?'_ Shuradō asked.

_'Wait Shuradō. I am thinking.'_ He supposed he should treat the five as allies. If they were enemies, then he would lose anyway. _'Let's see... the enemies are Orochi and Hoshigaki. From what I know of Orochi, he is a poison, ninjutsu, kenjutsu user. Hoshigaki is known for his massive chakra reserves and was one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri like Zabuza. His sword is called Samehada, I don't know anything else about him. The Kaguya was from Kiri, he should be familiar with Hoshigaki's fighting style. Now, about the other four...'_

"...this is boring..." Hoshigaki suddenly said as he made several hand-seals and water sharks rose from the ground.

"Interesting..." Naruto muttered. It was quite an impressive sight to see a powerful suiton jutsu used in a place with no water._ 'His affinity to Suiton matched Nidaime Hokage's.'_

Naruto jumped away as one of the shark crashed to the place where he stood. He threw his sword at the shark and it exploded. "Kaguya! I will engage Hoshigaki! Assist me!" he commanded as he moved towards the grinning blue man.

"Understood." the Kaguya examined his teammates. "Tayuya. Come."

The lone girl followed the Kaguya while muttering something.

"_**Fūton _**Katon**_**_," Naruto formed a fire covered wind chakra on his right arm and punched Hoshigaki. He predicted that Hoshigaki would have blocked with his sword. Though, he did not predict his fire-wind chakra disappearing.

Hoshigaki grinned and swung Samehada. Naruto expected his hand to be cut by it but instead he was blown away by the swing. He flipped in the air and landed on the ground. He looked at his hand and found it to be covered by scratches.

"...that sword..." Naruto definitely felt his chakra disappearing when he hit the sword. _'No, it did not disappear. It was absorbed. Not only that. It did not cut my hand. What is that sword?'_

"Kid, my sword, Samehada is known as the most terrifying of all Seven Swordsmen blades. Samehada doesn't cut. It shaves!" Kisame dashed and swung his sword at Naruto.

"Tch!" Naruto summoned his chains to held the blade back. The chains stopped Samehada and Naruto jumped away. When he looked at the blade again, he gasped. His chains disappeared after touching the sword for several seconds.

"It absorbs chakra..." Naruto guessed.

"That's wrong kid. It eats chakra," Kisame's grin became wider. Then he raised his Samehada to block several white bullets moving towards him. Naruto suspected that it was bone bullets. Haku told him that it was Kaguya clan's favored projectile weapons.

"Tayuya. Play your flute," the Kaguya commanded.

"Fine, fine..." the girl, Tayuya raised her flute to her mouth and began to play. Naruto scanned the girl. _'Genjutsu user? Perhaps the flute is her method of casting it. That is interesting. Is that flute special?'_

_'The flute is just a normal flute, master,'_ Shuradō told him.

Naruto nodded. _'That means the girl must be a prodigy in genjutsu then. I do not believe that casting genjutsu with a flute is an easy task.'_

Hoshigaki noticed the girl playing her flute and moved to attack her. Naruto cursed. He could do nothing against the shark-like man. Most of his techniques came from his chakra. His elemental manipulations, his chains, Shuradō's weapons. All of them would be useless against Samehada.

The Kaguya deflected Hoshigaki's sword with a bone. "...seems like I'm worried for nothing," Naruto commented. He moved near the girl. In case Hoshigaki tried to use long ranged attacks, he would need to protect her.

The girl saw him coming closer and glared.

"Do not mind me, I am only here to cover you from Hoshigaki's possible long range attacks," Naruto informed her. Her glare intensified but she continued to play. Naruto sighed.

As if on cue, Hoshigaki's water sharks returned. _'Three of them...'_ Naruto formed three kunais and threw them towards the sharks. When the kunais impacted with them, they exploded.

"...the Kaguya seems to be doing well," Naruto commented as he saw the Kaguya evenly matching Hoshigaki's attacks. Naruto wondered where did someone like him came from. To match an S-ranked kenjutsu user was no small feat. He doubted any shinobi in Konoha could do the same.

The girl suddenly released chakra and Naruto turned towards her in alarm. Immediately Hoshigaki stopped moving._ 'Wonder what is the effect...'_ Naruto saw Hoshigaki swinging his sword wildly. _'Most likely blindness.'_

Naruto formed a kunai and threw it upwards. When the kunai came back down, he caught it. "_**Fūton **__**Katon**_," the kunai burned and he threw it towards the shark man. The kunai was deflected by another kunai.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

He heard a familiar chuckle. "Kisame-kun, why are you acting like a fool?" Orochi asked as he moved near Hoshigaki.

"Sorry, Orochimaru-san, I was careless," Hoshigaki grinned as Orochi dispelled the genjutsu on him. He turned towards Naruto and the girl.

"Let us retreat for now, Kisame-kun," Orochi began to melt to the ground.

"Fine," Hoshigaki made several hand-seals and a shark launched with a great speed towards Naruto and Tayuya.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. The shark was fast. It would be possible for him to avoid it using Fūton but the girl would not be able to. He decided to use this chance to experiment.

"_**Shuradō: Tate**_." (_**Asura Path: Shield**_) a shield similar to the one Shuradō made in his spar against Sasuke appeared. It was struck by the shark and exploded. Naruto flew away from the impact. _'Damn! Still too weak."_

The last thing Naruto saw before he lost consciousness was the sight of a familiar white hair.

* * *

><p>When Naruto regained consciousness, he noted several presences near him.<p>

"Oi Kimimaro! the boy is awake!" the grey-haired cross-dresser shouted.

Immediately, the Kaguya appeared.

"Are you injured, Naruto-sama?" the Kaguya, Kimimaro asked.

"No, I am fine," Naruto sat and scanned each of them. "Alright, who are you?" he asked.

"We are Orochimaru-sama's servants," Kimimaro watched him, gauging his reaction.

Naruto nodded. _'I expected that. Orochi probably brought them with him in case I refused to help. If I agreed to bring the jinchūriki to him before, there would be no battle. But, he knew I would refuse.'_

"Alright, that means you all are from Oto," Naruto stated. When he met Orochi before chūnin exam, Orochi told him that he was the leader of Otogakure no Sato, the Hidden Village of Sound. Orochi told him that most of Oto members were survivors of extinct clans, orphaned children or outcasts. _'That would explain their uniqueness.'_

Kimimaro nodded.

"What is his plan?" Naruto asked. He had no doubt Orochi had a plan hidden somewhere. He doubted they would be here just to assist him against Hoshigaki and then disappeared.

"Orochimaru-sama ordered one of us to stay in Konoha to protect you," the giant boy told him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, _'why would I need to be protected? ...I doubt they will answer if I ask.'_ "What are your names then?"

"Kaguya Kimimaro," Kimimaro introduced himself.

"...you are strong," Naruto commented. Kimimaro nodded without changing his expression.

"Sakon," then the cross-dresser moved to show the bulge on his back. "This is my brother, Ukon." the brother, Ukon nodded.

Naruto blinked, "that's interesting... I assume that is from a bloodline ability?"

Sakon and Ukon nodded.

"Tayuya, don't forget it shithead!" the girl, Tayuya smirked arrogantly at him.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "it is not polite to speak in such way."

"And I guess you know better don't ya, shithead?" Tayuya mockingly replied. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

A chain was formed and bound Tayuya. Instantly the six-handed man, Sakon and Ukon laughed. The problem was not the chain binding Tayuya, but the way the chain bound her. The chain bound the foul-mouthed girl in shibari-style (Japanese bondage style).

"PERVERT!" the girl yelled as she tried to escape the chain.

"I am not a pervert. This is how my godfather taught me to bind a kunoichi," Naruto answered with a calm face.

"Indeed Naruto-kun!" Jiraiya suddenly appeared, writing furiously on his note. He muttered, "why didn't I think of this? The main character had a rope bloodline to 'punish' enemy's kunoichis," the perverted one giggled madly.

Naruto ignored Jiraiya's ramblings. He released the bindings around Tayuya, leaving only her throat bound by the chain.

"Oh! Collar!" Jiraiya gave another perverted giggle. "Why a collar, Naruto?" he asked after he finished writing his note.

"Yeah! Shithead, why a damn collar?!" the girl shouted again.

Naruto channeled some lightning chakra to the chain and she gasped as her throat was shocked.

"So I can punish you for saying impolite words," Naruto proved his denseness by not realizing the innuendo in his words. Of course, the Super Pervert Jiraiya caught it and giggled even more pervertedly, if that was possible.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya, taking his eyes off the girl and shocking her every time she uttered a curse. "Jiraiya-sama, you were the one who saved me..." he knew he recognized those white hairs.

Jiraiya turned serious, "yes I did kid. In case you and the Oto Five here aren't enough to stop Hoshigaki, I'll step in." Jiraiya patted his head, "congratulations for surviving against an S-ranked nin."

"...I lost. Badly," Naruto muttered. Then he realized something strange. "Jiraiya-sama, you know about Oto?"

Jiraiya looked offended, "Of course! Oto is a joint project of all sannin you know!" Jiraiya told him.

Naruto's eyes widen. _'All sannin?'_ he wondered. "Why?" he asked.

Jiraiya smiled sadly, "after we went through a war, we saw many children who have lost their homes and families. Tsunade and I decided to make an home for those children. Most of the money to build it came from the Senju's wealth and my books' income. At first, Orochimaru doesn't want to help at all. But, that changed twelve years ago."

Jiraiya's sad smile turned into a proud visage, "Your birth was what changed him. He regained his drive, or as Sarutobi-sensei called it, his Will of Fire. After he left Konoha acting as a traitor, he acted as a spy to the missing-nin world and as the leader of Oto. That village is the result of the sannin's teamwork and determination."

Naruto took all of this in. "...the three of you really are good friends, are you not?" Naruto asked with a fond smile as he remembered his own time with his teammates.

"Thanks to you, kid. You changed Orochimaru, for the better." Jiraiya returned Naruto's smile. Then he clapped his hands, "anyway, we should now choose which one of them will protect you."

"Jiraiya-sama, they still haven't finished introducing themselves yet," Naruto pointed out. Jiraiya nodded and motioned the remaining unidentified people to speak.

"Kidōmaru here," the six-handed man used one of his right hand to wave.

"You are similar to a spider," Naruto observed.

"Yeah, problem?" Kidōmaru asked, daring him to say yes.

"No, spiders are good kind of animals to have as a shinobi. Their webs and poison would be useful."

Kidōmaru smiled, "you're cool with me, kid."

"I'm Jirōbō. Nice to meet you," the giant man introduced himself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Naruto bowed.

The bound kunoichi imitated his bow mockingly and rolled her eyes. Naruto shocked her without a word.

"Damn it shithead!"

Another shock.

"Ow! stop it you bastard!"

Another one.

"Fine, fine..."

One last shock.

"What the hell was that for?"

_'Then again, perhaps not,' _he thought as he gave her another shock.

"One fine is enough, girl," Naruto told the girl.

The girl rolled her eyes without saying a word.

"Alright, I've decided!" Jiraiya spoke suddenly. The other ninjas looked at him questioningly. "You, Tayuya will be Naruto's bodyguard."

The two froze and shouted at the same time.

"WHAT?!"

Jiraiya relished the look full of shock on Naruto's face. It was a rare sight, to see Naruto's eyes widening while his mouth remained open. His blue eyes showing his surprise.

Naruto and Tayuya glared at each other.

"Why the hell would I guard this bastard?!" Tayuya shouted while pointing at Naruto. She winced as another shock was sent to her. She glared at the boy.

"I hate to say it but I agree with the girl. I do not need her protection," Naruto returned Tayuya's glare.

"Well, it's mainly because she is a girl," Jiraiya answered while thinking,_ 'they will be a goldmine of ideas. A new Icha Icha shall be born!'_

"Is there any other reason, Jiraiya-sama?" Naruto asked the sannin with a gritted teeth. _'This girl is annoying! She is both impolite and arrogant!'_

Jiraiya noted the curious reaction. _'It seems that she bring out interesting emotions from Naruto.'_

"Well, Kimimaro and Sakon are both important parts of Otogakure. The chain of command would break if they leave the village," Jiraiya nodded at the two. "Jirōbō and Kidōmaru both are unsuited to work with you. Kidōmaru is more of an assassin while Jirōbō's fighting style will clash with yours. Tayuya's genjutsu is exactly the one area that you are lacking, she is about as smart as you and she is able to use summons to assist you," Jiraiya explained.

Naruto thought about it. _'She can summon? Interesting. Jiraiya-sama seems confident when he said that she is as smart as I am...'_ Then he nodded, he did not like it but he accepted the reason. If what Jiraiya told him was the truth, then it would be logical.

However, Tayuya did not surrender easily, "no way in hell I'm sticking around in this hellhole!"

"Don't worry," Jiraiya smirked. "As you will be protecting Naruto, you will live with him and his house is quite far from 'this hellhole' as you eloquently put it."

Tayuya and Naruto's eyes widen. "Jiraiya-sama, I ask you to reconsider. I would prefer not to be near this girl," Naruto pleaded his godfather. Jiraiya noted that when Naruto was distressed, his chain loosened and Tayuya escaped from it.

"Shithead's right. If I have to spend more time with him, I will kill him," Tayuya declared.

"Kill me?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Then he laughed as if Tayuya just said something hilarious. "You are mistaken girl. I am the one who will kill you. You wouldn't be able to touch me, much less kill me."

Tayuya smirked. "You're delusional shithead."

"I am surprised you know what delusional means," Naruto countered.

"I'll crush you, bastard," Tayuya took out her flute.

"...bring it on, girl," Naruto's body tensed, his chain returning.

They glared at each other venomously.

"Enough! Naruto, take Tayuya to your house. I will escort the other Oto-nins out of the village," Jiraiya commanded.

The two ninjas glared at each other until Naruto reluctantly nodded and dragged Tayuya with his chain to his house.

Kimimaro turned towards Jiraiya. "What will we do now, Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya grinned slyly, "now, we follow them... Well, except you, Kimimaro. Tsunade called you for your regular check up." Jiraiya handed Kimimaro a paper with Tsunade's address and left with Sakon, Ukon, Kidōmaru and Jirōbō to spy on Naruto. Jiraiya giggling madly all the while.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Tayuya walked towards Uzumaki house. Well more of Naruto walking and Tayuya being dragged as she cursed and yelped in pain as Naruto shocked her for every curse word she uttered.<p>

Some distance behind them, Jiraiya and the four Oto-nins followed them in secret.

"Shithead!" Tayuya yelled as she was shocked again.

"...you really should stop speaking that way," Naruto advised his 'partner'.

"What you gonna do 'bout it bastard?" Tayuya asked with a taunting smirk, not that Naruto could see her.

"You are chosen to guard me and so we will spend quite some time with each other. I would prefer you to avoid speaking so crudely in presence of my mother," Naruto told her coldly.

"...you're some kind of mama-boy shithead?" Tayuya sarcastically asked.

Naruto looked away.

Tayuya was amazed, "wow, really? You really are a motherfucker, aren't you?"

The air turned cold. Even Jiraiya, and his entourage could feel the pressure emanating from Naruto.

"...it seems that I need to discipline you, girl..." Naruto stated in a low voice.

"Bring it on, blonde!" Tayuya grinned.

* * *

><p>"...how did it end up like this Shuradō?" Naruto asked as he hid behind a tree. Or at least what he believed was a tree. His vision was gone when the girl managed to hit him with her genjutsu.<p>

_'You and the girl taunted each other and decided to fight. I must admit, you are correct. She is interesting,'_ Shuradō laughed in his mind.

"...when I challenged her, I expected a reckless girl who will cast genjutsu directly. I definitely did not expect a girl who fight with strategy that would match a Nara," Naruto muttered. As of right now, he was in a disadvantage. He lost his vision and he lost track of the girl soon after.

"Giving up, shithead?" Tayuya asked as she played another melody.

Naruto heard that melody a few minutes ago. It was a melody used to summon her giant. The summon that Jiraiya mentioned before turned out to be a giant with eyes and ears covered and it's mouths sewn. It was unexpected to see such creature summoned by a girl. Even though the girl could easily be considered as a demon.

_'This is annoying...'_ Naruto formed several chains around him and spun it to make a circle. _'Without my sight, I can only rely on my hearing and chains... enhanced senses like mother or the Inuzuka would be useful...'_

_'I think Chikushōdō had enhanced senses, master,'_ Shuradō told him.

_'Well he isn't here is he?'_ Naruto snapped at his other.

_'No need to be angry, master,'_ Shuradō muttered.

_'Sorry... Losing against that girl annoyed me...'_ Naruto shook his head to clear his thought.

He sensed his chains hitting a flesh. _'The doki.'_

Naruto immediately bound the flesh. As he felt the form of the bounded flesh, he knew what it was. _'It's arm... Wait, something is wrong...'_ Then Naruto realized. _'Damn! She cut off one of her doki's arm to trap me?'_

"Gotcha! Die, shithead!"

Naruto heard from above him. _'Tree-walking?'_ Naruto jumped away, hoping to avoid her attack. When he heard her laugh, his eyes narrowed.

"Now!"

Naruto felt two giant arms capturing him. "Another doki?!" he asked in shock._ 'I thought she could only summon one...'_

_'Seems like you're wrong. Need assistance?'_ Shuradō offered.

_'No, I have a plan. I didn't think that I will be forced to use this technique against her though...'_

_'Ah, that is the technique you made to impress Itachi-sama, is it not?'_ Naruto could imagine Shuradō grinning evilly as he 'said' this.

When he heard Tayuya's laugh, he smirked. _'Yes, time to show her, the **Kamikaze**.' _(_**Divine Wind**_)

* * *

><p>Not long after that, Jiraiya and his party dashed as fast as they could to escape the destruction.<p>

After they reached a safe area, Jiraiya and the oto-nins stared at the forest in shock. Or to be more accurate, what used to be a forest.

"What the hell was that?!" Sakon asked after he snapped out of his surprise.

Jiraiya scanned the area. The trees were cut down into smaller parts rapidly. It all happened in an instant. "...that was wind manipulation. A very high level one..." _'Naruto... You have grown strong...'_ He just could not believe that Naruto would use a technique such as this against an ally though. _'Then again, it appears that he calculated everything perfectly.'_ Jiraiya thought as he saw the area around Naruto and Tayuya remained mostly unharmed.

* * *

><p>"...I win," Naruto declared as he felt his chains binding Tayuya.<p>

"The Hell was that jutsu shithead?!" Tayuya asked in shock.

"Kamikaze, a jutsu I created. Specialized in area destruction. This is the first time I used it in battle though. You should be proud, girl," Naruto told her with a smirk.

Tayuya glared at the blond. She wished she could shot back an insult but she knew he won this round.

"I'll get you back for this..." she swore.

"Just try, girl. I'll beat you over and over again until you surrender..." Naruto declared with a smirk.

"Bastard..." Tayuya spat out.

"...bitch..." Naruto muttered.

* * *

><p>When Naruto arrived at his home while dragging Tayuya with her chain collar re-equipped, he expected to find his mother and perhaps the jinchūrikis in the house.<p>

Instead he was greeted by an empty house. Naruto almost panicked, worried that the organization he just met, Akatsuki had captured her. Fortunately, he saw a fūinjutsu seal on the table and released it with his blood and chakra.

A fūinjutsu message was common in Uzumaki household. With their expertise in seals, it was easy for them to create a message that could only be opened by certain chakra or blood.

"What's that shithead?" he was reminded of his annoying companion when she opened her mouth.

He shocked her and she yelped. Meeting her glare with a calm face he answered, "it is a message from my mother. It was imbued with fūinjutsu that would cause the message to explode if anyone but me tried to open it. Understand, girl?"

The girl glared at him. It seemed that 'girl' and 'shithead' would be common words to be spoken by them to each other.

"...what's in it?" Tayuya asked curiously. Naruto read the message out loud.

"...sochi, I am currently out to finalize our new family members' transfer papers. If you got home before me, which I am sure you did as otherwise you wouldn't get this message, please take care of the house and prepare dinner. Thanks sochi."

"You can cook, shithead?" Tayuya asked, amazed.

Naruto sent a wave of electricity to her. "That is the part you focused on?" He asked her. Then he added, "yes, I can cook."

Tayuya grumbled. "Fine, what does she mean by new family members?"

"...the jinchūrikis will be living here..." Naruto answered with a grimace.

"jinchūriki? You sure don't do things by half do you, shithead?" Tayuya has heard about jinchūriki. Most shinobi had. What they knew was that a jinchūriki held a biju and was a dangerous opponent that should be avoided in battle.

"...unfortunately..." Naruto muttered. "I'm going to cook. Is there anything you want?" he asked Tayuya. _'She might be annoying, but if we are going to live together, might as well be civil with her.'_

"I doubt any crap you made could satisfy me shithead," Tayuya answered with a smirk. "But I suppose I can give you a chance to impress your superior."

Naruto wordlessly walked to the kitchen, dragging Tayuya. _'Scratch that, there's no need to be civil with this girl. If she step out of the line, I'll punish her.'_

* * *

><p>After the food was served, Naruto and Tayuya ate in silence. Naruto because of habit and Tayuya because she was impressed that the 'bastard' could cook so well.<p>

"...shithead..." she called.

"Hn?" Naruto refrained from shocking her as that would ruin the dinner.

"...I'm surprised you can make something like this," she looked at anywhere but Naruto when she said it.

Naruto observed her face for any trace of deception. Finally he answered, "...thanks. I tried my best."

"...this doesn't mean we're friends, shithead," Tayuya told him.

Naruto answered without batting an eyelid, "try to avoid using foul languages while we are eating, girl. Foods should be enjoyed."

"Okay..."

The meal continued in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>After their dinner, they each took a bath.<p>

"...girl, what are you wearing?" Naruto asked Tayuya who walked out of the bathroom wearing a white shirt and a black panties.

"A shirt. What? Have a problem, shithead?"

"...wear a skirt or a pants. Have some decency, girl," Naruto ordered as he avoided looking at Tayuya.

"Are you embarrassed?" Tayuya teased him by walking to his line of sight.

Naruto's eyes twitched and he grabbed the girl with his chains and sent her back to the bathroom.

"I will not let you out unless you wear either a skirt or a pants," Naruto gave his ultimatum as his chains coiled around the door, preventing any escape attempts.

"...fine," there were sounds of rustling and she opened the door, wearing a blue skirt this time.

Naruto observed her. "Good enough," he released the chains.

They moved to the living room which was the first room of Uzumaki house from the front door.

"...let us wait for my mother. What should your cover story be?" Naruto asked Tayuya.

"Cover story? Why would I need one? Just tell your beloved mama the truth, mama-boy," Tayuya laughed after she answered Naruto. She just could not grasp the concept that someone who was strong enough to defeat her was a mama-boy.

"...die," Naruto's chain appeared and moved to bind itself in it's new home, Tayuya's neck.

Tayuya, anticipating the chain's movement avoided it and moved to choke Naruto. As Tayuya's hands grabbed Naruto's neck, his chain coiled itself on her neck. They glared at each other, trying to force the other to release their hold.

This 'amusing' sight was what greeted Kushina when she came home with the three jinchūriki.

Kushina blinked, "...sochi, what are you doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>I suppose it's clear that the pairing would be NarutoxTayuya.<strong>

**For those who are wondering why, here are several of the reasons:**

**1. As you have read, their relationship is rather... unique. Naruto was annoyed by Tayuya and Tayuya disliked Naruto's attitude. However, I believe that they would suit each other well.**

**2. Naruto need someone who was spirited and was not intimidated by him. Tayuya is suited for that. She would not be afraid to point out Naruto's mistakes or shortcomings.**

**3. I don't believe that feelings such as love or like develop instantly. Therefore the only eligible pairings for Naruto right now would be Kushina, Sakura, Hinata, Yugito, Fū or Tayuya. **

**Sakura was more of a sister than a lover to him. **

**Kushina, if you ignore the fact that they are blood-related (as in Elemental country, the clan performed an intermarriage), Kushina would spoil Naruto too much and he would not grow up at all. **

**Hinata was more of a stalker. I will not bash her or anything but here, she was more obsessed with Tendō and his attitude rather than Naruto.**

**Yugito was a possible choice but then again, I just can't see how Naruto will connect with her without being a jinchūriki...**

**Fū was the pairing from the original oneshot. But... somehow as this Naruto developed differently from Naruto of the oneshot, I don't think she would suit him.**

**4. I have plans, that's all I can say without spoiling the story.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikud**ō** Sennin.**

**Credits to Jostanos as the Beta Reader.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**dayfox96: Thanks, about Tayuya's skill-set, you'll see.**

**Deadzepplin: Thanks, well about the bondage part... it's still quite far far away.**

**Celtic Reaper: Thanks.**

**SimFlyer: Thanks, I thought that gaining Rinnegan just for one or two bad experiences seemed like an 'easy' way to gain what was called the 'Eyes of God'.**

**pucflek: It will not, don't worry. I have several ideas of what will happen in the final part of this story.**

**TLDT: Perhaps spoil is not the right word... It is more of that she won't be as blunt as Tayuya when pointing out Naruto's mistakes. ...I don't think this Naruto is suited for a harem. Well, you can be assured that I won't pair Kushina with anyone. Perhaps later when I write side-stories.**

**Battle neurosis: Thanks, and yes, that is one of the reason why I avoid Kushina as a pairing too. I believe that a mother is one of the most important figure in someone's life and that should be maintained. Don't worry though, I do not believe I will write anything like that in the main story.**

**RamenKnight: Well, they are ninjas. They live where existences such as Jiraiya, Kakashi and Gai are normal... by the way, what lines?**

**CallDreamin: Thanks. Here's the next chapter.**

**Jostanos: Is it sad that I can imagine Naruto with baby carriage if he is with Tayuya?**

**Question, should I change the main characters as Naruto and Tayuya? Or should I keep it as Naruto and Rikudō Sennin?**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 13 How She Met My Mother**

Naruto and his new 'bodyguard' sat awkwardly in front of Kushina. "...how did it end up like this, shithead?" Tayuya whispered to Naruto.

"...if I remember correctly, okāsama returned and saw us trying to kill each other. Somehow, she suddenly decided that you are my 'secret friend' that I hid from her and she intends to talk with us," Naruto whispered back. "Stop using foul words, girl," Naruto added.

"Don't take this the wrong way, bastard. But your mom is a strange," Tayuya told him.

Naruto smiled fondly, "that is what makes her, okāsama..."

"Mama-boy," Tayuya insulted.

"Arrogant girl," Naruto countered.

"Bastard," Tayuya's voice rose. Kushina turned towards them but they were lost in their 'conversation' to notice.

"Loser," Naruto glared.

"Shithead!" Tayuya moved to attack Naruto again.

"Bitch!" Naruto countered Tayuya and they choked each other's neck. Their glare intensified when their eyes came closer.

"Sochi! Stop playing with your friend!" Kushina ordered. Instantly, Naruto flinched and released Tayuya immediately. Tayuya did the same, she would prefer not to cause any trouble in front of the boy's mother. Besides, shithead or not, he could cook edible foods.

"My apologies okāsama, I have lost control of myself," he bowed to his mother.

"Don't apologize to me. Say it to her," Naruto looked at the one pointed by his mother. His eyes twitched as Tayuya smirked victoriously.

"...my apologies mother. I do not believe I am able to lower myself to the point where I am able to apologize to her," Naruto told her.

"...what does that supposed to mean?" Tayuya asked.

"It means that as I am your superior, therefore I should not apologize to you," Naruto stated. Tayuya's smirk disappeared and she glared.

"When the hell did you became my superior shithead?!" Tayuya exploded. Naruto noted that insulting her 'superiority' or lack thereof would be one of the fastest way to rile her up. Fortunately, he had the perfect counterargument.

"When I defeated you in a spar of course," he answered without a pause. As Naruto calmly watched her, he noted that if someone could kill with a glare, he was certain that he had passed all Six Paths long ago. In short, he was certain he would be dead six times over.

"Sochi! Apologize!" Kushina ordered.

Naruto was in a dilemma. On one hand, he could obey his mother and apologize to the girl. On the other hand, he had no wish to lower his head to the girl. After some deliberation, Naruto reluctantly turned towards Tayuya.

"...I apologize for insulting and trying to attack you. I suppose I should have known that you are no match for me and should have allowed you to live in your delusional world," Naruto... apologized and insulted her.

"Bastard... I am strong enough to force you to use your jutsu. Doesn't that mean you are weak?" Tayuya countered, referring to the Kamikaze used to defeat her.

Naruto scoffed, "I merely gave you the honor to be the first victim of my jutsu. You flatter yourself."

_'Master, you almost lost several times in that battle,'_ Shuradō chimed in. _'Badly too.'_

_'Shut up, Shuradō.'_

"Well then my genjutsu haven't wore off. Because right now, you must be blind, shithead!" Tayuya took out her flute.

_'...this seems familiar.'_ "Want to go another round?" Naruto challenged.

"Bring it on, bastard!"

"Sochi!" Naruto and Tayuya turned to Kushina. "You still haven't told me her name. Who is she?"

Naruto's eyes lighten up in realization as he remembered that he had ignored his mother. _'What the hell is wrong with me? How could I forget her?'_

"My apologies mother, this girl is Tayuya. She is an... acquaintance of mine who have recently lost her home in the invasion. I humbly ask you to allow her to live under our roof for a while," Naruto lied to his mother as he pleaded.

"...sochi, has anyone told you that when you lie, you became more formal?" Kushina asked. Naruto winced and shook his head. Kushina sighed and began lecturing Naruto about the 'importance of telling your mother the truth'.

Tayuya watched this with an amused expression until finally she took pity at the blond.

"Kushina-sama isn't it? The blond and I are not exactly friends and he did lie about the reason I lost my house but, I do need a place to stay and he was kind enough to allow me to stay here," Tayuya told Kushina. Naruto stared in surprise as Tayuya did not curse and did not insult him at all in that sentence.

Kushina observed her son and then the girl. "...I suppose Naruto rarely ask for anything. All right, sochi. As long as you can take care of her, I have no problem," taking care of her meant spying on her and made sure she was not a spy or a hostile.

"Worry not mother. Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama will be able to vouch for her trustworthiness," Naruto informed her. He reasoned that if Oto were the village made by sannin, Orochi must have told them the reason he needed protection. _'Perhaps I can find out the reason from either the girl or Jiraiya-sama.'_

Kushina wondered what was the relation between the girl and the two sannin but she nodded. "Alright, I suppose now I should introduce the three kids to her."

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he heard about the three jinchūriki. It was annoying to hear his mother spoke of other people so fondly. He was instantly reminded of his jealousy towards his father. Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. _'Why do I suddenly feel jealous like this?'_

When the jinchūriki came, Kushina introduced them.

"This is Gaara, Utakata and Fū. Kids, this is Tayuya."

Naruto scowled when he heard how Kushina called them and he left the room. Tayuya noticed this and greeted them shortly and followed Naruto's lead.

* * *

><p>"Shithead," Tayuya whispered to Naruto after she caught up with him. "What was that?"<p>

"What?" he growled.

"...alright, I just met you but I know that your attitude right now is sure as hell ain't normal."

Naruto's scowl disappeared as he continued to walk, leaving his house.

"Where're we going?" Tayuya asked him as she followed.

"...to see Jiraiya-sama." When he heard Tayuya's groan, he continued, "we will see him unless you can answer my question."

"What question?" Tayuya would rather answer a question than meeting that pervert again.

"Why would I need protection?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya shook her head, "dunno, never really asked 'bout it."

"...that is why I must go to Jiraiya-sama."

* * *

><p>"Yo, Naruto!" Kakashi greeted him while reading his book. Naruto almost groaned. Out of all people he had to met while in the company of Tayuya, he just had to met the worst person possible.<p>

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto bowed.

"Bastard, who's the pervert?" Tayuya asked him, referring to the Icha Icha book in Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi heard Tayuya's question and noticed that Naruto was with an unfamiliar girl. _'Now, this is interesting.'_ "Who is she, Naruto?"

"Just an annoyance. Ignore her, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto answered.

"Shithead! Don't call me a damn annoyance!" Tayuya smacked Naruto's head.

Naruto glared. "I did not call you a damn annoyance, girl. I called you an annoyance."

"There's no difference, dumbass!" Tayuya glared back.

From the corner of Tayuya's eyes, a familiar chain appeared and she prepared herself to avoid it. Instead, she felt another chain binding her from behind.

"Bastard!" she shouted. And a familiar feeling of shock was sent to her.

"...you know I thought you would have learned by now. Stop using foul words and you should have realized that I can form more than one chain," Naruto lectured and shocked her when he heard Tayuya muttering under her breath.

"Ow! I don't even curse, you shithead!" she protested.

Naruto shocked her again. "Sorry, watching you writhing in pain somehow pleased me," Naruto honestly wondered why would he felt that. He doubted he would feel the same if anyone else was hurt.

"Sadist bastard!" Tayuya tried to attack Naruto but another shock was sent to her.

"Just keep trying, girl. It is amusing."

Kakashi watched all of this with wide eye, his Icha Icha forgotten, _'Forgive me, my precious. However, there are times when I have to leave you for a while. And seeing Naruto develop as a sadist is one of them!'_ Kakashi was very happy.

First, Naruto actually managed to socialize with someone outside his team!_ 'What a happy day!'_ Chibi Kakashi danced in his head.

Second, the person was a girl!_ 'Good job, my student! I am so proud!'_ Chibi Kakashi and the real Kakashi gave a thumbs-up.

Third, Naruto just showed an interesting sight that would not be out of place for Icha Icha._ 'My precious! Now you shall become stronger! Naruto's offering shall empower you!'_ Chibi Kakashi patted his Chibi Icha Icha lovingly. Then he cackled evilly.

Fourth, _'Jiraiya-sama is recording it in his notes!'_ Kakashi shouted in joy inside his mind._ 'Our lord!'_ Chibi Kakashi worshipped a statue of Chibi Jiraiya._ 'Naruto! You truly are my most prodigious student!'_ Kakashi praised his 'best' student.

Indeed, just some distance behind them, Jiraiya stood on a tree while writing his notes and giggling in a very perverted way. _'Naruto you are gold! I once doubted you but I shall never do so again! Even in young age, you have proven yourself to be a member of Icha Icha Source! Short version, IIS!'_

"...girl, do you feel that?" Naruto asked the bound girl as he felt a shiver down his spine.

"If you mean the chains then yes! I definitely feel it you sadist bastard!" Tayuya shouted as she glared at the boy.

Naruto tightened the bond, "...you really don't learn do you?" then he thought for a second. "By the way, what is a sadist?" Naruto asked, confusion clear in his eyes.

"...seriously?" Tayuya asked in disbelief.

Naruto nodded honestly and Tayuya groaned.

"...I'm being tortured by a sadist bastard who doesn't even know the meaning of a sadist..." somehow, knowing that what she said was the truth made her wish she could cry and laugh at the same time.

Naruto ignored the girl and spoke to Kakashi, "Anyway, her name is Tayuya." Then he decided to ask his sensei, "Sensei, do you know where Jiraiya-sama is?"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Behind you, Naruto," he cheerfully told the boy.

Naruto turned to see Jiraiya landing on the ground. "You're looking for me, kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"...Jiraiya-sama, tell me why do I need..." Naruto trailed off as he realized that they were in public.

Jiraiya sighed and then motioned Naruto and Tayuya to follow him. "Kakashi, you come too!" he told the scarecrow. Kakashi turned serious and followed them.

* * *

><p>The four ninjas stood near Konoha's hot-spring.<p>

"...before we start, I want you all to listen quietly until I stop talking," Jiraiya told the three.

They nodded. Naruto, realizing the seriousness of this situation, released Tayuya from his chain.

"It began twelve years ago." the two Konoha shinobi's eyes widened in realization. Tayuya stared at Jiraiya, confused. "The day of Uzumaki Naruto's birth. When you were born, your mother was attacked by a masked man." Naruto was about to open his mouth to ask question but then remembered Jiraiya's command.

"I and the other sannins do not know what happened that time but when we were patrolling the area, Kushina suddenly appeared and told us that Minato was attacked." Seeing Tayuya's questioning look, he explained. "Minato was the Yondaime Hokage, Naruto's father." He noted that Naruto seemed to be fine with that title. _'Maybe he's starting to accept Minato?'_ "When we reached the battlefield, Minato managed to battle the man to the point where the man lost both of his eyes but Minato was killed in the process."

Tayuya and Kakashi turned to Naruto to see his reaction. Naruto merely stared at Jiraiya. Outside, he seemed calm but inside, his mind was not. _'Why would that masked man attack my mother? Kyūbi. That is the answer. Then, is he a member of that Akatsuki?'_

"Jiraiya-sama," Naruto called him.

"Naruto, I told you not to speak until I'm done," Jiraiya sighed when he saw Naruto's determined eyes. "...alright, what's your question?"

"...this masked man, is he a member of Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. _'I haven't thought about that! It's true that the Akatsuki is searching for bijū but I never thought that the man might be a member!'_ Jiraiya tried to think of the implications if it was true. _'I should inform Orochimaru and Tsunade!'_

Outside he answered Naruto. "Perhaps. We still don't have a proof yet." Seeing Kakashi's questioning eye, he continued his story. "After that, the sannins each tried to find any information about that man. Orochimaru pretended to go rogue while acting as a spy in the underworld." Kakashi's eye lightened up in realization.

_'I thought that Orochimaru's betrayal is a little strange but to think that it was all to act as a spy...'_ Kakashi was impressed by how much Orochimaru was willing to sacrifice for his village.

"Instead of finding the masked man, we found something more dangerous," Jiraiya's eyes were grave as he said it. The three others listened with full attention. "An organization of ten S-ranked missing-nins called Akatsuki." Two pairs of eyes and one eye widened.

_'I know that it is an organization of S-ranked shinobi but ten of them? How?'_ one or two S-ranked shinobi was enough to match a Kage but ten of them? Naruto did not want to imagine the destruction they would cause.

_'This is dangerous. How could such organization exists? There were no reports about it...'_ Kakashi's eye sharpened as he thought about facing the S-ranked ninjas. _'Seems like I have to restart my training.'_

_'...ten? Orochimaru-sama told us about it but how am I supposed to fight against ten of them with the bastard?'_ Tayuya turned towards Naruto and saw him scowling furiously.

"The Akatsuki's goal is unknown but what we know is that they seek the jinchūrikis. All nine of them." Jiraiya looked at each one of his audience. "They work in pairs and we had no idea who they are except for Orochimaru and his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame." the three absorbed this information.

"The Akatsuki is the main reason why we took the jinchūrikis from their village. You might not realize this but there are many foreign ninjas in Konoha right now. Each of them are among A-ranked or S-ranked shinobis chosen to protect the jinchūrikis." Kakashi did notice the foreign shinobis but he did not expect the reason of their presence.

"...as of right now, they and us have two priorities. One is to protect the jinchūrikis." The three nodded at that. "The other is to protect Uzumaki Naruto." Their eyes widened again. The second objective was a surprise.

"Why?" Naruto asked before he could stop himself.

"...the Akatsuki have spies everywhere. One of them was in the chūnin exam and the invasion. This spy saw how Naruto managed to subdue bijūs and jinchūrikis. They decided to seek his ability."

_'Even if they captured me, it is useless. The one they seek is Gedō,'_ Naruto decided that it was time to return to the Realms and battle the Paths. _'I need all help I can get...'_

_'Then master, I advise you to begin with Ningendō and Chikushōdō,'_ Shuradō advised.

"...Tayuya was chosen to act as Naruto's protector, at least publicly. To tell you the truth, Naruto's protectors are myself and..." Jiraiya looked towards Kakashi.

"Of course I will protect him. He is my precious student," Kakashi patted Naruto's head.

"Then why the hell am I here?!" Tayuya demanded an explanation. _'If the bastard's bodyguards are Jiraiya-sama and the cyclops, then why am I here?'_

"You are Naruto's protector but not from the Akatsuki."

Naruto and Tayuya were confused at that but Kakashi caught what Jiraiya was insinuating. "She is here to make sure the foreign ninjas doesn't try to kidnap Naruto..." Kakashi muttered.

Naruto and Tayuya heard him and looked at Jiraiya for confirmation. Jiraiya nodded.

"...I suppose we will be working together for some time, girl," Naruto muttered.

Tayuya nodded.

* * *

><p>After their conversation with Jiraiya was done, Naruto and Tayuya returned to the Uzumaki's house in silence.<p>

Naruto apologized to his mother when she asked him where had he been. He told her that he was walking around with Tayuya and they met Kakashi. That seemed to mollified his mother.

The air in the house was tense. the foreign jinchūrikis were uncomfortable because they were unfamiliar with the place. Tayuya and Naruto kept thinking about the Akatsuki and the foreign ninjas.

Soon, night came and Naruto walked to the balcony of his room. He watched the moon quietly.

"...Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto turned towards the source of the voice and saw the Shukaku's jinchūriki flying using his sand. Naruto wondered how it was possible.

"Gaara-san was it? Is there a problem?" Naruto wondered why he was not asleep. "Why are you still awake?"

"I had difficulties of sleeping because of my seal. While the problem no longer exists, I am still uncomfortable with the idea of losing my consciousness," Gaara explained. Naruto remembered how Shukaku appeared when the boy was knocked out. That certainly would be troublesome. Then Gaara's eyes met Naruto and an unspoken question passed through it.

"...when I am worried or tense, I would watch the moon from here or the roof. Seeing the moon always calmed me down..." they both watched the moon in silence.

"You are unlike mother," Gaara spoke suddenly. Seeing Naruto's questioning eyes, he elaborated. "Shukaku always become even more uncontrollable when he saw the moon." Naruto wondered why he would refer the bijū as his mother.

"...you know that Shukaku is not your mother. And yet you refer him as one," Naruto stated.

"...he protected me. He gave my existence a meaning."

"And that is?" Naruto wondered what Shukaku told the boy.

"...to kill to prove my existence," Gaara answered shortly.

Naruto chuckled, "you know, I heard some interesting reasons of existence such as to write perverted books, to read all perverted books, to learn all jutsu in the world, to fight for someone precious, and even to get girls. But this is the first time I heard someone answer to kill."

"...I cannot prove my existence except by killing," Gaara stated without emotion.

"Why? Killing someone meant that there will be no one to remember you after your death. They only remember a killer." Naruto then closed his eyes. "If you want to prove your existence, you should protect people precious to you." That was his goal after all. To protect everyone precious to him by creating a peaceful world.

"I do not have anyone precious to me," Naruto opened his eyes and gave him a questioning look. "I am unable to be loved. I am a monster."

"Gaara-san, we are shinobi. We will lie, cheat, steal, torture, and kill. From a civilian perspective, we are a monster."

Gaara stared at him impassively then began his tale. "...when I was born, my father ordered someone to seal Shukaku in me in hopes that I would become Sunagakure's weapon."

Naruto listened. _'This matched what I read in the library...'_

"I was the only one compatible with the beast as I was born prematurely. My real mother died because of me." Naruto still listened calmly. "Everyone hated and feared me, even my brother and sister. I lost control and accidentally attacked other people and their fear and hatred grew." Naruto winced. That sounded though. To try to control a beast while being hated and feared.

"Only one man did not treat me the same."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _'Could there be an intelligent person there?'_

"At least that what I thought."

_'__Then __again__, __perhaps __not__,'_ Naruto shook his head in dismay.

"His name was Yashamaru. He was my mother's brother, my uncle. He took care of me since I was a child." Naruto waited for the other shoe to drop. "One day, he tried to kill me." Naruto winced again. "He accepted the mission to kill me and he tried. He sacrificed himself to kill me but I killed him instead..." Gaara's visage almost showed his sadness but he immediately returned his emotionless mask. Naruto said nothing, respecting the boy's fortitude.

"Before he died, he told me that my mother named named me after 'a self-loving carnage' because of her hatred towards Suna not because of her love towards me. He said that he had never loved me and was merely waiting for a chance to avenge his sister." Naruto winced for the third time.

"Then I etched this word on my forehead." Gaara pointed at the kanji of love on his head. "I lost control and released Shukaku for the first time. After that, my father tried to have me assassinated numerous times." Naruto wondered how many time will he had to wince. "...they all failed and finally he gave up. From that, I learned, I am a demon who loved only myself. Other people are merely tools for me to prove my existence."

Naruto observed the boy. When it was clear that Gaara was done, he began to think. _'I do not think I can understand what Gaara went through. I am not a jinchūriki and I have never suffered like him. No matter how much I try, he and I differ... however, he needs to understand that there are people who care about him. If he can understand that, he could be... happy or at least content.'_

Naruto began to spoke. "I have no right to judge you. No human has the right to judge others. I will not pity you. However, I do not believe that you are unloved." Gaara stared at him. He continued. "Your real mother certainly loved you. If she did not, she would not have named you at all. She would have considered you as a monster and abandoned you. While her hatred towards Suna might be real, but that does not mean her love for you is not real."

Gaara said nothing and Naruto moved to his second point, "your uncle, he must have loved you too." Gaara opened his mouth to protest but Naruto motioned him to stop. "A chance to avenge his sister? That was a lie. He had numerous chances of killing you when you were small. He did not take it did he? Instead he did so after he was ordered to." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "no, I suppose I should say he was forced to."

Gaara listened to Naruto and found himself believing what the boy said. The boy listened to him and gave him a view on his life that was different from his and yet he could see what Naruto meant.

"...and what do you mean you are not loved. As much as I hate to say this, my mother certainly cares about you. She just met the three of you for about a week and she already consider you a part of her family."

Gaara thought about the woman who accepted him with a smile and offered him a place in her home. She said that she would protect them and love them. Gaara remember what she said clearly.

_"__I__won__'__t __be __able __to __replace __your __parents __but __I __swear __I __will __protect __you__. __I __will __take __care __of __you __as __a __mother__."_

"...Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto tilted his head questioningly. "...what do you think of me?" Gaara asked.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Gaara nodded. "I am jealous of you." his eyes widened hearing that. That was unexpected. He expected the Uzumaki to hate him or fear him but not this. "You, the three of you are able to bond with my mother easily. The four of you are basically family. She easily accepted you. But now, I know why my mother is like that. The life of a jinchūriki is something I cannot claim to understand. I hate to say this but there are pains in my mother's heart that I could not mend. However, you and the other two could."

Naruto moved closer towards Gaara and grabbed his shoulders. Gaara almost used his sands to protect himself but managed to refrain from doing so. "As of right now, she is practically your mother. Therefore that makes us brothers. And as a brother, I am counting on you to protect her with me. Can you do it?" Naruto asked Gaara.

Gaara knew that this person in front of him did not ask that question to Gaara, the weapon. Nor did the ask it to Gaara, the jinchūriki. The question was asked to him. He did not judge. He did not care about Shukaku. He considered him simply as Gaara.

For Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto was someone who accepted him. There was only one answer to Naruto's question. "I am honored, brother."

Naruto smiled, "Hello Gaara, I am your brother, Naruto. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Gaara gave an awkward try to smile, "Hello Naruto, I am Gaara, your new brother. I am also pleased to meet you."

* * *

><p>After spending several hours talking with Gaara, Naruto advised Gaara to try to sleep as it would be beneficial to his health. Naruto regretted that suggestion as he was left alone with no one to talk to.<p>

"...what should I do now?" Naruto wondered. After some deliberation, he decided to go up to the roof to watch the moon again.

Opening the door to the roof, Naruto heard a sound of a flute being played. He instantly recognized who was on the roof.

"What are you doing here, girl?" Naruto asked Tayuya who was sitting on the edge of the roof.

Tayuya stopped playing her flute, startled because Naruto's sudden presence, "As you can see shithead, I am playing my flute. Why the hell are you here?"

"I am here to watch the moon," Naruto laid down beside Tayuya and stared at the sky. After some time, he noticed that Tayuya had stopped playing her flute. "Why did you stop? It was beautiful. You should continue playing."

Tayuya blushed a little. "...alright," she began to play her flute again. This time the melody was similar to the one she used to control her doki.

Naruto listened to the haunting melody and felt his consciousness fading. Just before he fell asleep, he heard Tayuya's words.

"...thanks for the compliment, bastard..."

* * *

><p>When Naruto woke up, he stared at the moon.<p>

It was not the moon he was familiar with but it was another 'moon' he knew.

Naruto sighed as he saw the Rinnegan with nine tomoe in the sky.

"Here we go again..."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta's Notes: Beta Jostanos here! ^_^ Two errors found and fixed.<strong>

**The errors? "had" instead of "have" and "care" instead of "cares". Both are fixed now (Matsuo: Duh) so.. *glares at the Ryusune* What was that, Mat?**

**Matsuo: Eheh nothing.. Nothing… Umm… See ya! *bolts***

***anime sighs* 'Sune… Gotta love 'em. ^_^**

**Main cast is fine as is, DiLost. But the choice is up to you. J**

**Until next time. Ja ne! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**Credits to Jostanos as the Beta Reader.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**Jostanos: Well, thanks for the review...**

**8Swords: Thanks. Glad you liked Naruto and Gaara's bonding. Thanks for the suggestion too.**

**Celtic Reaper: Well, I'll avoid spoiling anything and say that Naruto will unlock Rinnegan about one or two months before final arc.**

**dalulzing: Thank you.**

**RamenKnight: You're welcome.**

**Battle Neurosis: Thanks. As of right now, he is unable to master Shuradō easily. To master Shuradō, Naruto needs to learn how to make an efficient weapon. That will be in the next arc, maybe next chapter or the one after it. In this chapter. He will unlock one more Realm.  
><strong>

** **Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.****

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 14 The Second Realm**

Naruto sighed as he stood on the edge of a cliff inside the Heaven's Realm, waiting for Tendō. He had many questions for that God-complex Path.

"...I guess I should go search for him..." Naruto muttered as he turned to walk away.

"Search for who, My Master?" speak of the God-complex devil and he shall appear. Naruto stared as the familiar chakra transformed into himself and opened his eyes, revealing the Eye of Samsara.

"I'm looking for you Tendō," Naruto told him.

"I assume You have questions for Me, then?" Tendō asked with an amused smile. He began to walk towards the edge of the cliff.

"Several of them. Will you answer?" Naruto watched as Tendō stood in the place where he when they met the first time.

"Perhaps."

"Let us begin with the clear question. Who are you?" Naruto met Tendō's amused Rinnegan eyes.

"...who am I? I am the First Path of Samsara. The Master of Heaven's Realm. The Path of God," Tendō answered.

Naruto examined the answer. "I notice that you never said that you are Uzumaki Naruto."

Tendō's smile widen but he did not say anything.

"...alright, next question. Is Gedō similar to you?" Naruto asked.

Tendō seemed conflicted for a second. Naruto thought he imagined it. "...I suppose Gedō and I are similar... However, make no mistake, My Master. Gedō have no authority in the Six Realm."

Naruto continued his question. "He is the the Path outside the Desire Realm, yes? Then how can he control my body like that? Shuradō claimed that it should be impossible."

Tendō's eyes narrowed. For a moment, Naruto felt slight fear at seeing Tendō's annoyed face. Finally, Tendō answered, "he did such thing? Foolish. It seems that I must speak with him once more."

"...you have not answered my question, yet."

After some deliberation, Tendō explained, "...with enough force, the Paths are able to control Your body. However, that would not be ideal therefore I placed a rule stating that no Path may control Your body unless they have defeated You."

"...is there anything else I should know before I challenge the next Path?" Naruto asked.

Hearing this, Tendō's smile returned. "Each realms have different laws as set by the Path. I would advise You not to be restricted by Your common sense. Were I wish it to be so, We will be able to fly inside this Realm. Also, if You asked the Paths their Realm Laws, the Paths are obliged to inform You the rules."

Naruto absorbed the information. "Last question. What do you know of Rikudō Sennin?" Naruto asked, gauging Tendō's reaction.

He was prepared for Tendō not answering. He was prepared of Tendō dismissing the question. But he had not expected Tendō's expression to transform into a hateful visage, "He was a fool. A Being closest to God but a fool nonetheless." Then his face returned to a neutral one. "I will inform You one more rule Master. When You are connected with a Path, the Path's attitudes might affect Yours. For an example is Shuradō's jealousy."

Naruto's eyes widened. "That would explain why I am overly jealous of the jinchūrikis."

Hearing the word jinchūriki, Tendō's expression turned cold. "...leave Master. The door to the Third is behind You."

Naruto turned and saw a white door similar to the one he entered in Shuradō's realm appearing. He nodded to Tendō and entered the door.

"...jinchūriki... the Power of Human Sacrifice..." Tendō's face turned furious and the Heaven's Realm shook. "...mortals... you shall receive My Judgment."

The red tomoes on the 'moon' shone brighter at the declaration.

* * *

><p>Naruto entered the Human Realm and looked around.<p>

He was in Konoha. No, to be more exact, a copy of Konoha. He knew this because the Hokage monument was gone and instead were replaced by seven faces of him.

The first looked down on the village. The second had a furious expression. The third had a smile on his face. The fourth was making a growling face. The fifth was... destroyed. Most of the face except the eyes were broken and could not be seen clearly. The sixth's face was stern. The seventh face was emotionless.

"There's supposed to be eight, you know?" a voice, his voice commented from behind him.

"...Ningendō?" Naruto asked.

"Nice to meet you, my other," Ningendō greeted him. Naruto turned towards the Path, expecting an identical twin of his.

He was close. In addition to Rinnegan, Instead of short hair, Ningendō had a long hair that was tied in ponytail.

"What is with the hair?" Naruto asked.

"Well, this is how our mind pictured me..." Ningendō answered with a smile.

"Why?"

"My ability is similar to a Yamanaka and most Yamanaka have their hair tied in ponytail, yes?" Ningendō grinned. "That's kinda stereotypical don't ya think?"

"...your attitude is strange..." Naruto told him. He could not imagine himself grinning and smiling as freely as the Third Path.

Ningendō's smile disappeared. "Instead of me being strange, isn't it more of me being more human?" he asked.

"Perhaps you are correct."

Then Ningendō suddenly frowned. "I don't like it."

"Excuse me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sudden comment.

"I don't like how you're always so cold to everyone. You should be more friendly," Ningendō lectured.

Naruto's confusion grew. "...I do not understand."

Ningendō sighed, "don't ya understand the words comin' out of my mouth?"

"...I do not think I will be able to. I am fine right now," Naruto stared at Ningendō and was instantly reminded of Tayuya, except without the foul language. "TO be honest, the thought of being like you sicken me."

"...then looks like we can't agree with each other, yeah?" Ningendō smirked.

"Let us finish this as fast as possible. I would prefer not to hear your voice again," Naruto knew that his dislike for the Third Path was illogical. The problem was that he and the Third Path were completely different. Similar to he and Tayuya.

Ningendō laughed and jumped towards Naruto, his hand moving to grab Naruto's head. Naruto jumped away, though he was confused by the 'attack'.

_'That is strange... what is his ability?'_

Ningendō claimed that his ability was similar to Yamanaka, was that a lie? If what he remembered correctly, Yamanaka did not need to touch their opponents to use their technique.

"Ningendō! What are the rules here?!" he asked the Human Realm as he avoided another grab.

"...there are no rules." Ningendō frowned, "I don't like the rule system. I prefer being free!" he moved to attack Naruto again.

Naruto avoided the attack again. His eyes narrowed when he saw Ningendō's smirk.

"Gotcha!" the Ningendō facing him exploded and another Ningendō grabbed his head from behind.

Then Naruto's world exploded in pain. Stream of memories flowed from him to the Third Path. It was as if his mind was pierced and his privacy, trampled. It was a mental pain beyond human imagination.

He saw flashes of memories from the most recent to the past.

_Naruto closing his eyes as he listened to Tayuya's melody._

_Naruto introducing himself to Gaara._

_Naruto listening to Jiraiya about Akatsuki._

_Naruto talking with Tayuya_

_Naruto facing Orochi and Hoshigaki_

The memories continued to flow until it reached the furthest memory in his mind.

_A Man stood on a cliff. Beyond Him was a God who defied the Heaven. The Man stood unshaken as the God roared._

_He declared His message to the world._

_**"I am the one who will establish peace and order."**_

The pain finally surpassed his threshold and he screamed.

"I win."

Naruto heard Ningendō's declaration as his consciousness faded.**  
><strong>

"Hey shithead! Wake up!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open hearing a familiar voice. He moved and punched Ningendō away from him. Ningendō skidded on the ground and stared at Naruto in shock.

"...how?!" Ningendō demanded.

"You almost defeated me. Or should I say, you did. However, I survived thanks to a certain annoying girl." Then Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I will end this now. I have to thank her." Naruto dashed and punched the Path.

Ningendō flipped and suddenly a white flag appeared in his hand. He waved them while laughing. "Nah, that's enough, I lost... I, Ningendō, the Human Realm, The Third Path of Samsara, acknowledged you as my master. Let's work together shall we, my other?"

"...you are not as stubborn as Shuradō," Naruto noted.

"I am as stubborn as him. I just wanna see whether you can survive my soul extraction or not. You did and so I accept you."

"...soul extraction, huh?"

"Yeah, basically by grabbing the target's head, I read all of their memories and after it was done, their soul will be taken," Ningendō frowned, "there are several weaknesses though. One, you and your opponent must be immobile. Thought the target usually lost consciousness as I began to read their memory. Two, the memory reading took a very long time without Rinnegan. I don't think you'll be using my ability often without the eyes. Three, I cannot take someone's soul without Rinnegan."

"There are many disadvantages of using your ability, huh?" Naruto asked. Ningendō nodded.

"Technically speaking, my ability is among the strongest of all Paths."

"Yes, I suppose the ability to read mind and steal soul would be strong..."

Ningendō smiled. "I have prepared the exit at the top of the mountain. Bye, my other!" Ningendō disappeared.

Naruto nodded and walked to the mountain.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes. Everything was still blurry but he could see a figure beside him.<p>

"You alright there, shithead?" he relaxed when he heard the voice. It seemed that he managed to return safely. "You've been tossing around in your sleep."

"...I am fine... just a bad dream. You tried to wake me up didn't you? Thanks..." Naruto looked around. He was in the same place where he had been before he went to 'sleep'. The rooftop of his house.

Tayuya looked away, embarrassed. "...don't mention it..."

"...what time is it now?" Naruto asked her.

Tayuya did a mental calculation, "you've been asleep for about one hour or so. I think it's about three in the morning."

"Are you not going to sleep?" Naruto asked her.

"I have to protect you, dumbass."

Naruto looked at her for a while. She acted normal but he could see that she was tired. "Sleep," he ordered. He would prefer her in optimal condition. They could be attacked any time after all.

"No." Well, he did thought that she looked similar to her mother. It seemed that she was also as stubborn as an Uzumaki.

"...if you will not sleep, I will knock you out," he threatened. Really, such an annoying girl. Couldn't she see that he was trying to help her?

"NO!" Tayuya shouted, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto sighed and punched her stomach.

"You bas-" before Tayuya could finish her word, Naruto chocked her neck. Strong enough to knock her out but not to cause any critical damages.

"...troublesome girl. I am doing you a favor," Naruto told her even though she could not hear him. He carried her on his back and went back to his house.

* * *

><p>"BASTARD!"<p>

Naruto was woken up by a loud noise from near him. He glanced around sleepily, searching for the source of the disturbance.

"Where the hell am I?" there she was, the source of the loud noise. A girl sitting on his bed. Naruto now remembered what he did last night.

After knocking the girl out, he laid her down on his bed and he fell asleep on the floor. He winced. Not one of his best decision. His body was sore all over from it. Add the girl's shouting, he received a major headache.

"...girl, stop shouting. It is annoying," Naruto told her as he grabbed his head. _'Damn, girl sure can scream...'_

_'Yo, my other!'_ a voice called him.

_'Ningendō?'_ Naruto asked.

_'Yeah, Shuradō and I are talking 'bout the girl and you. Have to admit, you both act so tsundere with each other...'_

_'I am not a tsundere!'_ he knew what it meant. He read it from a book once. _'I accept the 'tsun' part but I certainly am not a 'dere'!'_ Naruto told Ningendō.

_'Ya know, denial is the first sign of tsundere,'_ Ningendō laughed.

Naruto decided to ignore the 'delusional' Path. _'Where is Shuradō?'_

_'Only one path at a time, remember? Unless you have Rinnegan that is,'_ Ningendō reminded.

_'...so you both can switch at will?'_ Naruto asked.

_'No, you can make us switch but we can't. You're the boss here,'_ Ningendō told him.

_'Understood.'_

"Oi, shithead!" Tayuya called him.

"Yes, girl?" Naruto turned towards the girl.

"...where the hell am I?" she asked.

"My room."

"Oh, your room... wait what?!" Tayuya's eyes widened as she realized what Naruto said and she looked around. A bland room with no decorations. Only a bed, a desk and a drawer._ 'Yeah, this is the bastard's room alright...'_

"Why the hell am I here then?" she asked. This time, glaring at the blond.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow and answered her calmly, "after I knocked you unconscious, I realized that I do not know which guest room is yours so I brought you to my room."

"...seriously?" Tayuya asked in disbelief. She knew that the bastard was socially awkward but she did not knew it was this bad. The boy's expression did not even change when he answered her. He truly believed that he had done no wrong.

Naruto nodded.

"...shithead, don't do it again..." Tayuya told him.

Naruto looked confused but nodded. Perhaps this was one of 'woman thing' that Jiraiya told him.

"Sochi! Breakfast!" Kushina called him. Naruto and Tayuya heard footsteps coming closer to the room.

"...bastard! Is there any place for me to hide?" Tayuya asked. She had no wish to be found by the bastard's mother in his room. Especially not on the first day!

Naruto shook his head. "None. Why would you need to hide anyway?" Naruto asked her. He was confused by Tayuya's attitude. His mother was not a hostile. Perhaps she was trying to set an ambush in case his mother was an impostor?

"...I'll explain later! Just hide me damn it! Why the hell don't you have a window here?" that baffled Tayuya. Even a bland person such as the shithead should have at least one window in his room.

"A window would be dangerous. An enemy shinobi could attack from there," Naruto answered her truthfully.

Tayuya shook her head in dismay at the answer. She froze when she heard knocking from the door. "Bastard come here," Tayuya whispered to Naruto.

Naruto came closer towards her and was pulled to the bed. Tayuya hid under his blanket. "Pretend I'm not here," she told him.

Naruto did not really know the reason of Tayuya's strange (for him) attitude. He nodded nonetheless.

Kushina entered the room. Behind her was the jinchūrikis. They entered and looked around the room curiously.

"Good morning mother," Naruto greeted her. "Gaara," Naruto nodded at the boy. He nodded back. "Utakata-san, Fū-san." Naruto nodded at the two.

"Sochi, it's time for breakfast," Kushina told him with a smile.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, okāsama please go ahead without me. I have yet to take a bath."

Tayuya cursed in her mind. _'Damn it shithead! You're too polite! She'll be suspicious!' _

Kushina stared at her son with a piercing stare but Naruto kept his calm mask.

"Alright. We'll be waiting downstairs." Kushina and the three jinchūrikis walked out of the room.

Naruto heard Tayuya sigh in relief.

Tayuya's head appeared from the other side of the bed sheet. Her face flushed from the heat. "Thanks, shithead."

"You are welcome," Naruto moved to get out of the bed. Unfortunately or fortunately, the sheet was tangled by them and Naruto fell on top of Tayuya.

Their eyes met and the two faces went red.

"Ah that's right, sochi, about the gi..." Kushina trailed off as she re-entered the room and was greeted by the strangely erotic sight.

Naruto and Tayuya turned towards the door with identical red face.

"O-okāsama... Th-there's an explanation for this!" Naruto shouted.

"H-he's right! We're not doping this because we want to!"

Kushina smiled serenely. "I'll leave you both alone." Naruto and Tayuya kept shooting excuses. "I want to see both of you after breakfast." She closed the door and left.

Naruto and Tayuya stared at the closed door. Their faces paling rapidly.

Finally Tayuya broke the silence. "...get off..." Tayuya muttered to the blond on top of her.

Naruto nodded and moved away from her without a word.

They both avoided each other eyes and an awkward silence filled the room.

"...I will go to take a bath now..." Naruto told Tayuya. "...you may use the other bathroom near the guest bedrooms."

The Uzumaki house was at first used for the members of Uzumaki clan who lived in Konoha. After Uzushigakure's destruction, the remaining Uzumaki, Kushina and Mito lived separately, Mito in the Senju clan house while Kushina lived in Uzumaki clan house.

As it was for all purpose and intent a clan house, it was larger than most houses and had four floors, the underground library was the first. The entrance to the house was on the second level in it was the living room. The third was the dining room and clan meeting room, the fourth was the resting area. The fourth level had five bedrooms and two bathrooms.

Naruto and Kushina only used two bedrooms and left the other three for the sannins or other guests they may had. This was the reason Naruto took Tayuya to his room instead of a guest room. With Gaara and Utakata in one room and Fu in the other, that left only one guest room open, where Tayuya would sleep. However, he did not know where it was and he would rather avoid waking up the jinchūrikis. Therefore, he decided to bring Tayuya to the one place he knew would be empty, his room.

After they finished their preparation, Tayuya and Naruto went downstairs to the dining room. Both still avoiding each other's eyes.

* * *

><p>When they entered the dining room, they sat without speaking and muttered 'itadakimasu' and ate silently.<p>

Some time after that, they finished eating. Tayuya noted that the bastard's foods tasted similar to the one she was eating currently. _'Must be his mother's teaching...'_

After they ate, the foreign jinchūrikis all left to meet the Hokage.

Naruto and Tayuya sat beside each other, facing Kushina.

Kushina shook her head and closed her eyes, "...sochi, I know that you are a growing boy. But some things shouldn't be done before you are old enough."

Naruto and Tayuya felt their dread rising.

_'This sounds familiar...'_ Naruto thought as he remembered his 'Talk' with Jiraiya.

Tayuya paled. She had no wish to have this lecture again. Especially not with the bastard and his mother.

"...I suppose it's my fault. I've avoided this topic for a long time." Kushina opened her eyes and met each of their eyes.

Naruto and Tayuya shook their heads frantically. Trying to discourage Kushina.

Obviously it did not work. Facing the Uzumaki's determination, they would need more than that. "...it is time for me to explain to you where babies come from..."

For the first time, Naruto followed Tayuya's lead as they cursed in an unknowing unison.

_'Shit!'_

* * *

><p>By the time Kushina released them, Naruto and Tayuya walked in a way that is reminiscent to a lifeless zombie to a training ground.<p>

"...shithead..." Tayuya muttered. "...I blame you for this..."

Naruto did not react. Then he muttered back, "...I know. I blame myself too..."

_'...seems like there's someone following us, my other,'_ Ningendō called him.

_'I know,'_ Naruto nodded and from the corner of his eye, he could see Tayuya nodding back.

When they entered the training ground, Tayuya and Naruto stopped walking and turned.

"So, when are you going to reveal yourself?" Tayuya asked as she stared at one of the trees in front of them.

"...do come out. We know you are there," Naruto told their follower.

Two shinobis walked out. "...not bad, for a couple of kids..." a Kiri shinobi wearing an eyepatch spoke the shinobi had a talisman on each of his ears and had a pointy blue hair.

Naruto examined the other one. A young boy with glasses. The boy had a scared expression on his face. Behind him was a bandaged weapon. _'Similar to Kisame...' _Naruto thought.

"...girl, we need them alive," Naruto told Tayuya as he moved to a defensive position. "Prepare a strong genjutsu. I will cover you."

_'How do I switch the Path?'_ Naruto asked Ningendō.

_'Just call us by our Realm name. We'll hear you,'_ answered the Human Realm.

_'Understood. Asura Realm.'_

_'What you need of me, master?'_ Shuradō asked.

_'We will cover the girl. I will make a bunshin now.'_

_'Roger.'_

"_**Shuradō: Bunshin**_," a Shuradō clone appeared. He formed a sword in each of his hands. "...they will be a good test for Ningendō's ability..." Naruto muttered.

"Calm down kid. We are not here to fight you," the older nin spoke. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "My name is Ao and this kid is Chōjūrō. We are from the rebel faction of Kiri."

"T-that's right!" the other one, Chōjūrō shouted.

Naruto and Tayuya glared at them. "What kind of idiot trust someone that easily?" Tayuya asked. She then began to play her flute.

Naruto and Shuradō moved to the front of the girl. "If your words are the truth, then allow us to interrogate you," Naruto told them.

Ao turned towards Chōjūrō. "See, kid? Back in the old days, we had more shinobi like them. But now..." the old shinobi shook his head in dismay, "...how someone like you can become a shinobi is beyond me."

Chōjūrō flinched at the comment. Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other.

"Bastard, you think they're telling the truth?" Tayuya stopped playing and asked her partner.

"...does it really matter? If they are here, that means they are at least A-rank," Naruto's eyes narrowed. "We need all practice we can get in case Akatsuki come."

Tayuya smirked and continued her melody.

"Very well, we shall fight," Ao stated. "We need to test you anyway."

Naruto wondered what that meant. _'test me? Why?'_

"Chōjūrō. Fight for Terumī-sama," Ao told the meek boy as he disappeared from the area.

Chōjūrō's eyes grew fierce as he heard Ao's words. He grabbed the weapon off his back, revealing a giant double-handled sword. _'Is he a seven swordsmen?'_ Naruto wondered.

"...Shuradō. I am trusting you to protect her," he told the Second Path. Shuradō nodded. Naruto decided to form a sword to match the one Chōjūrō had. For Naruto, there was only one sword he knew that surpass all others. In his hand, Naruto held a replica of Kusanagi. Of course it had no abilities Orochi's Kusanagi had but the image of the sword was enough to him. _'This is the first weapon I ever held... okāsama was so angry at Orochi when she found out that Orochi lent me the Kusanagi...' _then again, lending a nine year old boy a weapon that killed hundreds were not exactly intelligent.

Chōjūrō jumped towards him. Naruto tried to remember Kusanagi's abilities and wondered whether he could replicate it. He saw Chōjūrō moving closer. He attached a chakra string on the sword and threw the Kusanagi.

Chōjūrō avoided it. Or at least he believed he did. "Come, Kusanagi." the Kiri nin was stabbed from behind as the Kusanagi suddenly stopped and turned back towards Naruto. "Seems like it worked..." Naruto smiled as he caught the katana. Naruto doubted he could do that in an intense battle though. He needed concentration to manipulate the strings to control the sword.

Chōjūrō fell down, bleeding. Naruto almost thought that it was over but the boy stood back up. He sent a large amount of chakra to his sword. The sword was covered in chakra and took form of a long sword.

"Kusanagi. Extend," fortunately, he had the perfect counter for a long sword. Orochi told him that the Kusanagi could extend he could replicate that easily. He sent chakra to the replica, transforming into a longer version of the Kusanagi. He waited for Chōjūrō's attack.

When Chōjūrō swung his sword, he followed the movement and the two swords met in the air. They clashed and Naruto noted that neither side would gave in easily. Though he needed to send chakra to the sword to keep it in existence and to repair the damages it received. It seemed that a replica could not match a sword of Seven Swordsmen. He suddenly heard a sound of kunai moving in great speed towards him. He turned towards the source of the noise and saw another kunai stopping it in the air.

"...thanks Shuradō," Naruto told the clone as the clone faced Ao in a long-range battle. Suddenly, Chōjūrō screamed in pain. _'the genjutsu,'_ Naruto realized. Tayuya must have finished her jutsu.

Ao appeared to assist the boy. Naruto moved faster though.

"Human Realm," he muttered as he jumped towards Ao, Kusanagi and Shuradō disappearing. As Ao tried to release the genjutsu on the boy, his head was grabbed and Ao felt an intense pain from inside his head. He managed to throw a kunai, causing Naruto to stop the jutsu.

Fortunately, Naruto managed to grab a memory before he was stopped.

"...I see, so you want me to join the rebel faction? Are you hoping that I would be able to defeat Yagura?" From Ao's memory, he knew that a woman named Terumī Mei was the leader of the rebels and Yagura was the Mizukage. Yagura was currently recovering from his loss in the invasion and this was the perfect chance for the rebels to attack.

However, they feared Yagura and when they heard of Naruto's ability to subdue bijū, they jumped at the chance to recruit him.

"I dunno what you did, shithead. But did you just read his mind?" Tayuya asked in disbelief.

"Something such as that," Naruto answered vaguely.

Tayuya decided to interrogate the boy later. For now, she had to take care of the two Kiri-nins. "You think the bastard will join Kiri? Fat chance. He is too loyal to his mother."

"Girl, I do not think they are capable of hearing you." Indeed, Ao and Chōjūrō were both knocked out. It seemed that even though he managed to stop him, the sudden invasion to his mind left Ao unconscious.

"...well, what should we do then, shithead?" Tayuya asked Naruto.

"Let us ask Kakashi-sensei over there," Naruto pointed to a tree and Kakashi appeared. He eye-smiled. Naruto had no doubt that he had watched them since the start of the battle. He was prepared to jump into the battle anytime.

"Why don't you take them to the Hokage?" Kakashi suggested.

Tayuya and Naruto looked at one another and they nodded.

"By the way, can we count this as a win against an A-ranked shinobi?" Tayuya asked Naruto.

"No. I have no doubt that the old one is S-ranked. We are lucky he underestimated us. In addition, I used a mind jutsu to attack him from the inside. He was unprepared for that. If we fight again, we certainly will lose." This win was a fluke. That was what Naruto wanted to say. Tayuya nodded as she realized the truth in Naruto's words. "Kakashi-sensei, can you help me?" Naruto asked as he carried Chōjūrō. He motioned towards Ao's unconscious form.

Kakashi nodded and lifted the other Kiri-nin. Together, the three of them moved towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta Notes: Hiya! It's me, Jostanos! ^_^ YOU PASS! FLAWLESS VICTORY! ^_^, DL. Not an error in sight. If anyone finds <em>any<em> errors in this chapter please PM me and I will do my best to find and fix them at my earliest convenience. Until next time! Ja ne!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**Unfortunately**** I have been unable to contact Jostanos for a while so this new chapter has yet to be beta-read. I will replace it with the beta-read version after I can contact him.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**animekingmike: Glad you like him.**

**RamenKnight: Quite... though canon Naruto now is quite strong. Though that mostly came from Kyuubi**

**Kyukon: Thanks. Well, in this story, the pairing is NarutoxTayuya. But I do plan to write several side stories. Some with same pairing, some with different ones. Then again, rather than side stories they would be possible sequel of this story...**

**Jaki Stratos: Thanks.**

**Deadzepplin: I don't think Tendō will like that...**

**dayfox96: Well, they are Uzumaki Naruto but each of them has different personalities. Ningendō for an example is very different compared to Naruto. But to an extent, they are the same and some emotions, in this case Naruto's devotion towards Kushina was shared to the Paths. Though each of them have different ways to show it.**

**CelticReaper: Thanks.**

**semaxx3: Well, that part was just a warning I made to refer how some doctors warned their patients of possible side effects before treatment or surgery. Nothing of such happened here.**

**pucflek: Thanks.**

**Guest (I am going to assume that both are made by the same person): Well, if you dislike humor, you will not like most of my story. I do not think I am able to write a long story without humor. If you want to read a serious story, go to the oneshot version. Anyway, your input is appreciated. **

**For the ooc part, the Naruto in my story is not hateful or anything like that. At the beginning, he just consider everyone not worth his time as he rarely interact with someone other than the sannins and Kushina. With teammates and sensei like team seven, he became more sociable. Though he still won't actively seek others unless he needs to. I do not think he is a 'complete moron', as you put it. If anything, I believe he is more mature.**

**8Swords: True enough. Rather than a grudge, it is more of a... dislike. Uncomfortable, huh? Yes, I suppose Gakid**ō** could be described like that. Thanks your support is appreciated.**

**DanielHimura/Guest: Let us just say, Nagato have different dynamics with his Paths.**

**Ladida64: Thanks, the mystery of **Tendō will have to wait. He is the last Path after all. Your suggestion about the Paths interaction is noted and Naruto will interact more with them and Ged****ō later. You'll see. Akatsuki appear in this chapter though it was more of a way to introduce them to other shinobi. Meeting Nagato's Paths... now that is an interesting idea. We'll see though.********

**Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 15 The Kiri Rebellion**

When Naruto, Kakashi and Tayuya entered the Hokage tower, carrying the two Kiri shinobi, Itachi greeted them. Though he was not alone, beside him was a woman with long ankle-length brown hair that covered one of her green eyes. She wore a dark blue dress and a mesh shirt underneath it.

After he and Kakashi dropped the two shinobi, Naruto observed the woman. He instantly recognized her from the memory he saw.

"...Terumī Mei..." Naruto muttered. The woman's lone visible eye widen in surprise and amusement.

"Hokage-sama, is this the boy?" Mei asked Itachi. Itachi smirked and nodded. He did not know where Naruto learned her name but it did made him seemed skillful. That was a point for Naruto in his book.

"...Hokage-sama, we have two unconscious Kiri shinobi here. They... fought with Naruto and the girl with him." Kakashi was about to say attacked but then again, Naruto and Tayuya did challenge the two. Kakashi did not knew whether Itachi and his guest were aware of Tayuya's presence in Konoha and so he avoided saying her name.

Itachi nodded. "You must be Tayuya-san. I heard about you from Jiraiya," he told Tayuya.

Tayuya bowed. "It is an honor, Hokage-sama." When she raised her head, Naruto looked at her strangely. "What?" she whispered.

"...do not act like that again. I did ask you to be more polite but seeing you like that was disturbing..." Naruto told her.

"...bastard. You act like that all the time," Tayuya countered. "does that mean you're disturbing then?"

Naruto shook his head. "It is normal for me to act that way but you..." Naruto sighed. "Let us just say that I find Jiraiya rejecting women is more likely than you acting like that."

"...I doubt that damn pervert would ever reject a woman. Much less women..." the self-proclaimed Super Pervert was famous in Oto. While he was a member of the ruling force in Oto, he hardly acted like it and instead spending time doing 'research'. Then again, Oto would not develop quickly without that man's help.

Naruto thought about it then he nodded. "You are correct. My mistake."

They both heard two sounds of chuckle and turned towards the source. Itachi gave them a kind smile. "Naruto-kun, I am glad you have a new friend," he told his student. Mei smiled. It was nice to see two young ninjas being so friendly with each other. _'Such sight is rare in Kiri.'_ Wait... that would imply her to be old. That would not do. That would not do at all.

"We are not friends!" Naruto and Tayuya shouted. Then they turned towards each other and glared.

"I would rather be forced to eat a vegetable ramen rather than be this girl's friend!" Naruto declared.

"Shithead's right." Then Tayuya realized what Naruto said, "wait, vegetable? Seriously?"

"...I dislike them..." Naruto muttered. That was the only time he disobeyed his mother. After she told him to eat some 'healthy food', he spat them out instantly. "...I cannot eat them. If I try, I will throw up..." that happened another time he tried to eat a a vegetable ramen. Jiraiya was quite unfortunate as he sat beside him that day.

Tayuya stared at the boy blankly. "...what?" Naruto asked, disturbed.

"You, the forest-destructing, weapon-creating, mind-reading ninja can't eat some vegetable?" Tayuya asked in disbelief.

Naruto nodded, face flushed.

Tayuya burst out laughing, "...that's so damn ridiculous, shithead."

"...shut up, girl..." Naruto muttered.

"Forest-destructing, weapon-creating, and mind-reading?" Itachi repeated. "What have you been doing Naruto-kun?" he asked.

"...just some sparring and testing a new technique," he told Itachi. Technically it was true. His battle against Tayuya could be considered as sparring and Ningendō's soul extraction was his new technique.

Itachi nodded, allowing Naruto to keep his secret. "Very well, now let us speak of the reason of Kiri presence here. If you would, Terumī-san."

Mei thanked Itachi and began to speak. "I am Terumī Mei. The leader of rebel faction in Kiri. A pleasure," she bowed.

Kakashi closed his book which he had been reading since he dropped Ao. "What are Kiri rebels doing here?" he directed the question both at the woman and Itachi.

"I am here to ask Konoha's cooperation in overthrowing the Mizukage," the woman answered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why do you not speak the full truth? You heard how I managed to defeat several jinchūriki, even in their bijū forms. And so you planned to ask for my help in battling the Mizukage, Yagura who is also Sanbi's jinchūriki. If Konoha cooperated, you would request me to be in the team. On the other hand, if Konoha refused to cooperate with you, you would move to seize me before leaving Konoha."

Mei's expression became serious. "...I wonder, is this what she meant when she said mind-reading?" Mei asked, referring to one of the title Tayuya used to call Naruto.

"I don't think that we will help you if you really plan to do so," Kakashi said as he watched Mei closely. Tayuya also started to regard the woman as a possible hostile.

Mei sighed, "we had no choice. We are desperate..." Mei was about to explain further when Itachi let out a chuckle, gaining the attention of the whole room.

"My apologies but whatever your reason is, it does not matter at all," Itachi said. Itachi closed his eyes and spoke calmly. "If you ever tried to kidnap Naruto-kun, Kiri will receive attention of a Copy-nin, at least two sannins and…" Itachi opened his eyes, revealing his Sharingan. "Mine." he declared.

The whole room froze. In that instant, they clearly felt the full weight of Itachi chakra. Just as quick as it came, the chakra disappeared.

"Do you understand, Terumī-san?" Itachi asked her with a smile. Mei nodded, a trail of sweat went down on her face.

Naruto stared at Itachi, amazed. _'Forget Tendō... Itachi-sama is far more dangerous. Just for a secon__d, I thought I was going to die..__.'_Naruto could not imagine what Terumī felt when she received the full force of Itachi's chakra._ '…and it's just chakra… no killing intent at all…'_

_'He is growing stronger every day...'_ Kakashi observed. He still remembered the time when he taught Itachi when the Uchiha was a rookie ANBU. Even then he had proven himself to be a prodigy. _'He truly is someone whose talent surpassed all other__s__.'_

_'...the Uchiha is stronger than Orochimaru-sama...'_ Tayuya realized. Being one of the higher ranked ninja in Oto, she had seen many strong shinobi but she had never faced someone as strong as the man before her.

"Please continue, Terumī-san." Itachi told her.

Mei regained her composure. "…as you said, we were planning to take you with us, by negotiation or by force." Naruto noted the word she used, _'were planning, does that mean she gave up? Then again, after what Itachi-sama did, it is understandable.'_

"However, after Yagura is defeated, we will return you to Konoha and publicly apologize if we have to," Terumī stated, trying to regain the favor she believed she had lost.

"Terumī-san," Itachi began. She looked at the Hokage. "It is irrelevant. I do not care of such matter. Explain to us your plan to overthrow Yagura and nothing else."

Mei nodded, "…Yagura rarely went out in public. Even if he did, we could not be sure it is not a fake." she then motioned to Ao who was still unconscious. "Fortunately, Ao here has the ability to check whether it is the real Yagura or not. When the real one is sighted, we plan to capture him with Naruto-san's chains. And then..." the 'kill him' remained unsaid.

"...what will come after that?" Itachi asked. "Who will be the Mizukage? What will Kiri's new policies be?"

"...that's..." to tell the truth, Mei did not plan that far. Just killing Yagura seemed to be the goal of Kiri rebels. They did not think of what will happen after they overthrew the Mizukage.

Itachi sighed. For a moment, Mei felt her hope disappear. "I will send three teams to Kiri. The first team members are Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-kun and Tayuya-san. The second team will be Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura-san. The third will be Zabuza and Haku." Itachi declared.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Mei bowed. Not only he allowed Naruto to join them, he also sent the sannin, Jiraiya with them.

Itachi looked towards the two Konoha ninjas and one Oto kunoichi. "You will leave to Kiri tomorrow. Dismissed."

Naruto, Kakashi and Tayuya left the room, leaving Itachi with two unconscious Kiri shinobi and Mei.

"...you should stop pretending to be asleep." Itachi told Ao's 'unconscious' body. Ao opened his eye and raised himself from the ground. "Now, shall we discuss our strategy, Terumī-san?"

"Before that, is this Zabuza of yours, Momochi Zabuza?"

* * *

><p>Naruto and Tayuya jumped through the trees, heading towards the Uzumaki house.<p>

"Oi, shithead, what was that mind reading ability of yours?" Tayuya asked Naruto.

"...it is a secret of mine," Naruto answered without looking at the girl.

"So you won't tell me?"

"Of course. No one but myself know this secret." Then he muttered, "...and it should be kept that way."

"...fine. In exchange, make me some food later," Tayuya demanded.

"...remind me again, girl. Whose house are you currently living in?" Naruto asked her as he finally turned towards her with an raised eyebrow.

"Your mom's. Now shut up and move faster," Tayuya answered as she sped up. Naruto sighed and followed her.

_'So you're not gonna tell anyone 'bout us?'_ Ningendō asked.

_'No. Your existence will be too hard to explain. Especially since most people considered Rinnegan a myth. Without the eyes, I doubt I could prove my words,'_ reasoned Naruto.

_'Okay, I gotcha.'_

* * *

><p>"...what do you want to eat?" Naruto asked Tayuya.<p>

"Whatever, as long as it's delicious, I don't care," she told him as she lazily waited, resting her head on the table.

Naruto watched her blankly. "...you certainly do make yourself at home, do you not?"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and cook, bastard."

Naruto shook his head and began cooking.

* * *

><p>"BASTARD!"<p>

That was what Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura heard when they knocked on the door of the Uzumaki house.

"What the hell did you put in that food?!" a girl's voice asked.

"...wasabi. In great quantity," came Naruto's familiar calm voice.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Stop saying hell, girl. And I did it because you keep insulting me," Naruto answered.

"Shithead!" the girl cursed.

"...next time, I will add some poison in it," they heard Naruto mutter in a not-so-small voice.

"I heard that bastard!"

"That is the point. Now shut up. I think someone is outside."

"That's right Naruto," Kakashi cheerfully shouted from the outside. "Seems like you and Tayuya are getting along well," Kakashi said with an eye-smile. Not that Naruto and Tayuya could see that. But they definitely knew that the cyclops was eye-smiling outside.

"Shut up you damn cyclops!" the girl, now Sasuke and Sakura identified as Tayuya shouted at Kakashi.

"Indeed, scarecrow. Do not delude yourself," Naruto told Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, confused. They never heard Naruto speak of someone named Tayuya and judging from how he talked with her, they seemed close. If Naruto and Tayuya could hear what they were thinking, they would shout numerous denials.

"Can you let us in?" Kakashi asked.

"Us?" Naruto was puzzled. He did not expect guests today.

"Team seven," Kakashi answered shortly. He could not wait to introduce his other cute little genins to Tayuya. Especially since she managed to break through Naruto's shell easily. He wondered how Tayuya managed to do that. '_Then again, maybe they are just compatible like that,'_ Kakashi thought. He nodded, _'yes that must be it. They're polar opposites of each other. And they do say opposites attract.'_

"...very well, I will open the door. Girl, clean the table."

"Fine, fine..." Kakashi could barely hear Tayuya's muttered voice.

The door opened and Naruto bowed towards them. "Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura. Good afternoon."

"Yo, Naruto," Kakashi and Sasuke raised their hands and greeted Naruto the same way. At the same time.

Naruto and Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke proved to them that their sensei's sickness was contagious. If left alone, they would become mini-Kakashi just like Lee and Gai.

Then they heard a sound of a plate breaking.

"...excuse me," Naruto closed the door again. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura blinked. They waited for Naruto to open the door again but nothing happened.

"Girl, switch with me. Take care of the guests. I will clean up the table," Naruto ordered.

Then the door opened again, this time it was Tayuya who greeted them.

"Yo cyclops. Who's the pinkie and the duck-butt?" she greeted in her own way.

Sasuke and Sakura looked offended but Kakashi, unfazed answered, "they are my other genins. Naruto's team. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." Kakashi introduced each of them.

"The shithead's? Damn, that must've been sucked," Tayuya commented.

They heard Naruto's voice from inside the house, "Girl, 'must've' is not a word."

"...oh shut up you bastard! It's common enough!" Tayuya gave her excuse. Though she knew it was useless when facing the blond.

"It is not a word. Fix your sentence!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine, fine..." She repeated her sentence again while rolling her eyes, "The shithead's? Damn that must have been sucked." Then she turned and shouted at Naruto. "Satisfied, bastard?!"

"Quite, thank you," Naruto answered, intentionally acting polite to anger the girl.

"...annoying bastard," Tayuya muttered though Kakashi could see a small trace of amusement in her eyes. _'Seems like my guess isn't that far off after all...'_ Kakashi thought. His eye-smile returning.

"Excuse me," Sakura spoke suddenly. Tayuya turned towards the girl and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" she asked.

Tayuya smirked, "Tayuya, I'm the bastard's acquaintance. Remember it, pinkie."

Kakashi chuckled, "rather than acquaintance, why don't you both just admit that you are friends?" he asked. Baiting for a reaction.

They did not disappoint. Kakashi could hear a sound of a plate being dropped to the floor from the house and he and his students could clearly see Tayuya's face paling.

"Friends? With that bastard? I would rather snap my flute!" she shouted at Kakashi.

"I agree with the girl," Naruto said as he walked back to the door. "We are not friends."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and dragged him away from the others.

"You disappeared after being promoted to chunin and now suddenly you have a girl living with you?" Sasuke whispered furiously. Then his face turned into a smirk. "Lucky bastard."

Naruto whispered back, jus as furiously, "believe me, having that girl living with me is not lucky."

"What are you, gay?" Sasuke asked. "Look at that and tell me how you're not lucky?" Sasuke tilted his head towards Tayuya.

"...I see nothing special," Naruto told Sasuke. Then again he never actually paid any special attention towards anyone. Just some months ago, the only people he knew could be counted with his fingers.

"She is hot, Uzumaki! Maybe not as hot as Mitarashi or Yūhi-sensei but given enough time she could be amazing!" Sasuke knew that Naruto was sheltered. Though he believed that the Uzumaki should at least had a little interest in a female's body. He was wrong.

"...truly, I do not care about such matters. Let us move our discussion to a relevant subject shall we?" Naruto watched as Sasuke shook his head in dismay at his words.

"...fine, what do you want to talk about?" Sasuke gave up, for now.

"I assume that Kakashi has told you of our mission to Kiri?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned serious, "yes, Zabuza and Haku will come with us."

"I know, we will be on a different team there. I am with the girl and Jiraiya-sama. You are with Kakashi and Sakura."

Sasuke nodded. "I heard about it. Zabuza and Haku is on the third team."

"Indeed. I suspect that Kakashi brought you and Sakura here to explain our roles there."

"Correct!" Jiraiya suddenly appeared behind them.

"Who are you?!" Sasuke asked, moving into a defensive position.

"I am a feared shinobi among the five countries! The shinobi whose name can silence a crying child. The dream of all women. The Handsome Jiraiya-sama!" Jiraiya introduced himself as he danced around.

"...unfortunately, this man is also my godfather," Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke winced, having a godfather like that must be rough. "Though, he certainly is strong. Do not doubt his skill. He is feared in the elemental country. Although I doubt the validity of his other claims."

Sasuke recognized the name. "One of the sannin?" he asked to be sure. Naruto nodded. "The one who trained you for chunin exam?" he asked again. Naruto nodded again. Sasuke looked at Jiraiya with respect. _'He must be very powerful. Naruto is not the type to accept just anyone for his sensei.'_

"Kakashi, bring your student and Tayuya here!" Jiraiya commanded. Kakashi, Sakura and Tayuya stood beside Naruto and Sasuke. "Good. Now we just have to get the other two and I will explain our plan in Kiri."

"The other two would be Zabuza-san and Haku-san, yes?" Naruto asked Jiraiya. Jiraiya nodded.

"Zabuza as in Momochi Zabuza?" Tayuya raised an eyebrow at the name. She knew about the 'Demon of The Mist'. A member of Seven Swordsmen that betrayed Kiri and tried to kill the Mizukage. Last she heard he disappeared after a skirmish in Nami. She definitely did not expect him to be in Konoha.

"Yes, my team and I met him and his apprentice in our first C-rank mission," Naruto told Tayuya.

"Must be quite a C-rank..." Tayuya muttered.

"Indeed it was," Naruto agreed. He doubted any other genin team had something that eventful as their first real mission.

* * *

><p>They arrived to the front of an apartment in a slum of Konoha.<p>

"...is this where they are?" Jiraiya asked. Staring at the run-down apartment in wonder. Did he received a wrong address.

Sasuke sighed, "yes, this is Zabuza and Haku's apartment."

"How did you know, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He was sure that he and Sakura had never been here. Or at least they had never been here as a team.

Sasuke was about to answer when Kakashi cut in. "Sasuke has been visiting them in secret," Kakashi informed them. "It is very interesting to see Sasuke coming here everyday, bringing gifts from his mother."

"Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted trying to stop his sensei from revealing anything else.

Kakashi whispered, though everyone there could hear him clearly. "I think he has a crush on Haku-chan."

"DIE!" Sasuke moved to attack Kakashi.

"What's all this racket?!" Zabuza asked as he came out from the apartment.

"Momochi Zabuza?" Jiraiya asked. Zabuza nodded, immediately realizing who was in front of him. "Did you get Hokage's message?"

"You mean about the mission to Kiri?" Zabuza grinned behind his bandages. "Hell yes, you're here to talk about it?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Where's the other one?" he asked.

"Haku, come here!" Zabuza shouted towards the apartment. Not long after that Haku walked outside, bowing in greeting.

Then Jiraiya turned towards the other ninjas, "I assume that you all are informed about our mission?"

All of them nodded.

"Good, now here's the plan. The rebels planned to attack the Mizukage the moment we reach Kiri." That statement received varying responses. A raised eyebrow from Naruto, Kakashi and Haku, a smirk from Tayuya and Sasuke, A gasp of shock from Sakura, and a disturbingly huge grin from Zabuza.

Jiraiya continued, "Kakashi, your team will handle Kiri forces. Zabuza, you and your apprentice will battle the remaining members of Seven Swordsmen. My team will handle the Mizukage."

_'...battle against a Kage...'_ Naruto thought. He wondered whether they could defeat the Mizukage. He had no doubt that Jiraiya could defeat the Isobu's jinchūriki but the problem is if he unleashed Isobu.

"Tomorrow, we will meet at the front gate at six in the morning. The trip will take approximately one day. Kakashi, do not be late," Jiraiya informed them. "Dismissed." He disappeared.

After Jiraiya's briefing was finished, each of them returned to their respective homes, preparing for their trip.

* * *

><p>"...shithead, think we can do this?" Tayuya asked Naruto. She knew Naruto and her were no match against a Kage. If what she heard in the Hokage's office was true, the only reason they were put in that team was to act as a fail-safe in case the Mizukage unleashed his bijū.<p>

"...there is no need to worry, girl," Naruto assured her. "After all, we have the strongest of the sannin with us."

"Strongest? That pervert?" Tayuya asked, disbelieving his words.

Naruto nodded. "Orochi told me that Jiraiya is the strongest between the three of them. Even though I doubt Jiraiya, I do not believe Orochi would lie about such thing."

"True, Orochimaru-sama must've spoken the truth."

"As I said, 'must've' is not a word," Naruto told her again, irritated.

"I know, I said it to piss you off," Tayuya told him with a smirk.

"...annoying girl," Naruto muttered.

* * *

><p>"Sochi, I heard you received an S-rank mission?" Kushina asked worriedly. That surprised Naruto and Tayuya, they did not knew the rank was S. It sounded logical though. Their mission was basically to assassinate the Mizukage after all.<p>

Naruto nodded. "Yes, the girl and I will leave to Kiri tomorrow." Hearing their destination, Utakata's head turned towards Naruto. "Is there a problem, Utakata-san?" Naruto asked Saiken's jinchūriki.

"...you are there to kill Yagura, aren't you?" Utakata guessed. At this, Fu and Gaara became interested with the conversation. They knew that Yagura was a fellow jinchūriki and they were also curious of the reason why Konoha is trying to assassinate him.

Naruto met his eyes and nodded.

"Why?" Utakata asked. Naruto thought for a second, it seemed that Utakata suspected that they were trying to kill Yagura because he was a jinchūriki.

"The rebels asked us to assist them," Naruto answered truthfully. "It is a logical step for Konoha. The current Mizukage proved himself to be hostile by attacking Konoha. If Konoha assists the rebels and they are victorious, Konoha will gain a new ally." Naruto explained.

"Why are they sending you?" this time, Fu asked. She knew that the boy had strange powers to subdue a bijū. She just wanted the boy to admit it in front of his mother. She wanted her fellow jinchūriki to understand that the boy was dangerous.

"I suspect you already know the reason. I am to act if the Mizukage unleashed his bijū. Worst case scenario, I will be forced to eliminate him," Naruto answered without hesitation.

"...sochi, can you tell me something?" Kushina faced him with a serious expression.

"What is it, okāsama?"

"How do you feel towards jinchūriki?" she asked her son bluntly. She knew that he did not care that Kyubi is in her but she needed to know whether his opinion towards other jinchūriki were the same or not.

Naruto looked towards his mother with a surprised look. He felt as if he had been slapped. His mother doubted him. His own mother suspected whether he was prejudiced against jinchūriki or not. "...to put it simply, I do not care." Naruto answered. "To me the words jinchūriki is similar to a kekkei genkai. An ability that someone has."

Kushina sighed in relief. "I see... I'm glad, sochi." Kushina smiled happily.

Naruto returned her smile with a rather hollow one.

* * *

><p>"...she do not trust me..." Naruto muttered.<p>

_'Well, you can't really blame her, my other. She is just worried about her fellow jinchūrikis,' _Ningendō tried to defend their mother but even he was hurt by her distrust.

"...I do not care about the bijū inside them. But..."

_'But you hate them 'cause okāchan care about them so much.'_ Naruto dimly noticed that Ningendō used a different way to call their mother.

Naruto nodded. "...I suppose okaasama's concern over their well-being is rather understandable."

Ningendō did not comment. They both knew that those words were said to convince themselves.

"Bastard, you alright?" Tayuya's voice came from the other side of the door.

Naruto wordlessly made a clone and sent it to open the lock of his room. After the door was unlocked, Tayuya entered the room.

"...why are you here, girl?" Naruto asked Tayuya.

"I made a doki and covered it with genjutsu in your room. It reported to me saying that you were speaking to yourself." Tayuya smirked, though Naruto could see that she was worried. "Going crazy, shithead?" she asked.

_'She is worried...'_ Ningendō pointed out. Even Naruto could not pretend that he did not hear the worry in Tayuya's voice.

"I am fine... Go to sleep, girl," Naruto ordered the girl.

"...alright." Tayuya nodded and left for the door.

"...thanks..." Naruto muttered. Tayuya stopped and nodded before leaving the room.

_'Isn't she a good friend?'_ Ningendō asked.

This time, Naruto did not deny his other.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up early in the morning. He noted that the sky was still dark. Usually he would wait until the sun rose before leaving the house to avoid making his mother worry. But after what happened yesterday, he would rather avoid her.<p>

Naruto placed everything he would need inside a storage seal he made and left the house quietly.

When he left the house, Tayuya greeted him. "Leaving without me, shithead?"

Naruto chuckled. "I know that you will notice," he told Tayuya with a smirk.

Tayuya smirked back, "so you finally understand my superiority then?"

"What superiority, girl? All I see is arrogance," Naruto countered.

Tayuya laughed, "let's go bastard." She began to walk away. Naruto nodded and followed her.

* * *

><p>They waited at the front gate of Konoha. It was empty, as expected.<p>

"...what time is it, bastard?" Tayuya asked Naruto.

Naruto tried to remember the time he saw on the clock of Uzumaki house. "...about four I believe."

"So we have to wait for two damn hours?" Tayuya groaned at the Uzumaki's nod.

"...do you play shōgi?" Naruto asked as he unsealed a shōgi board.

Tayuya grinned, "prepare to lose, bastard!"

* * *

><p>Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of him. He arrived at five, expecting himself to be alone but instead he was greeted by this sight.<p>

Tayuya and Naruto were glaring at each other, remnants of a shōgi board laid scattered around them.

"You cheated, bastard!" Tayuya accused.

"I did not. Was it not you who used a genjutsu in the match?" Naruto accused back.

"I clearly saw you moved your rook!" Tayuya shouted at the boy.

Naruto calmly replied, "and did you not promote the bishop to horse before you are allowed to?"

Tayuya glared and they both turned away at the same time.

"Kids, it's too early for your lovers quarrel," Jiraiya told the two. For a pair who only knew each other for a few days, they certainly were handful. He would pity anyone who was stuck between them. Then he remembered that he was their leader in this mission. Jiraiya felt as if he was about to cry. The two would drive him crazy.

The two froze when they realize what Jiraiya called them and they both glared at him.

"If you ever insinuate something like that again, godfather or not, I will kill you," Naruto threatened.

"I don't care if you're a damn sannin. Say that again and you'll die!" Tayuya supported.

Jiraiya shook his head with a smile. _'They might be total opposite but they are also similar.'_

* * *

><p>After they waited for about an hour, the Kiri rebels and the three teams all gathered in front of the gate. Except Kakashi.<p>

"...where is he?" Naruto asked, his patience running thin. He checked the time, it was 5.59.

After some time, the clock moved to 6.00 they expected him to appear now but he did not. They cursed Kakashi.

The time was 6.01 and Kakashi appeared.

"You are late!" team seven shouted in unison. That had became a habit after training with the tardy scarecrow for a month or so.

"Sorry, a beautiful woman begged me to save her village from the demon king. I accepted her request and was sucked into a portal. They told me that I have to kill the demon king before I can return back to this world. So I killed the demon king and then they sent me through a portal. And here I am. Back to Konoha, safe and sound!"

Silence met his story. Tayuya and the Kiri shinobi heard about the Copy-nin's eccentricity but they thought nothing about it and now they deeply regretted it. Zabuza and Haku were exposed to it shortly when they first arrived to Konoha and when they trained Sasuke and so had a little resistance.

Jiraiya was used by this behavior of Kakashi from his experience as Minato's sensei though he did notice that it had became worse since then.

Team seven were unaffected. This was normal for Kakashi. At least they could be sure that this was their sensei and not some impostor. Still, they had obligation to gave a punchline and so, they shouted at the same time.

"LIAR!"

Kakashi eye-smiled. Suddenly, the space around Kakashi distorted and a girl appeared. She kissed Kakashi's cheek and disappeared.

"...the fuck just happened?" that was Tayuya's appropriate summation of what everyone thought.

* * *

><p>After everyone snapped out of their shock, they concluded that it must be a genjutsu. There was no way Kakashi really traveled to a different reality. It must be some kind of trick! It has to be!<p>

With that said, they started their uneventful journey towards Kiri.

"...why is there no enemy shinobi?" Naruto asked. It was strange. The presence of Terumī and the other two Kiri rebels should have raised an alarm. Instead nothing happened since they left Konoha. They have yet to encounter a hostile and it had been several hours since they left the Land of Fire.

"Let's just say that Itachi already had people to take care of it," Jiraiya answered. They understood. Any hostiles on their path to Kiri had been cleared by the ANBU. The secret operative of the Hokage.

"...that's good then!" Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

* * *

><p>They crossed through the ocean with a boat the rebels prepared.<p>

"...the sea..." Naruto muttered as he watched the vast blue ocean. _'Beyond this is Kiri...'_ he thought.

_'What's wrong, my other? Nervous?'_ Ningendō asked.

_'...quite. I am unsure whether I can protect them or not...'_ Naruto and Ningendō knew who he meant. Their desire to protect their precious people were the few similarities between Ningendō and Naruto.

'Don't worry, Shuradō and I are with you,' Ningendō told Naruto, trying to rise his confidence.

'...I do not believe you or Shuradō will be effective against a bijū...'

Ningendō seemed to debate with himself for a moment. _'...go to Chikushōdō,'_ Ningendō advised.

_'Chikushōdō? The Fourth?'_

_'Yeah, if you can pass his trial, you'll have three Realms with you. I know his power and I'm telling you that he will be useful against a bijū.'_

_'What is his ability?'_ Naruto asked curiously. An ability that would be useful against a bijū? He wonder what kind of ability was it.

_'Summoning.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto laid on a bed inside the ship.<p>

_'How can I reach Chikushōdō's Realm?'_ Naruto asked Ningendō.

_'Each of us have certain landmarks in our Realm. Shuradō's Volcanic Mountain. My Naruto Monument. Tendō's Moon. For Chikushōdō, it is a Great Tree. A very large tree. Just imagine it before you fall asleep. You should be sent there.' _Ningendō explained.

Naruto nodded. He closed his eyes, imagining a giant tree. Suddenly, an image of a massive tree in a forest appeared in his head. He instinctively knew that this was the Animal Realm and he grabbed on to that image as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up and saw the sun shining in the sky.<p>

He looked around and noted that he was in a forest. "...it worked," he realized.

"...you, enemy?" a voice asked and he turned towards it. He knew it was Chikushōdō. Though he had not expected Chikushōdō's appearance.

He was exactly the same as him but he had a more feral look. His clothes was also strange, it was full of claw and bite marks.

"...no, I am not your enemy. I am here to challenge your trial," Naruto told the Path.

The Path tilted his head. "Not enemy. Ally?"

Naruto nodded. "Ally," he repeated.

"Ally, good." He pointed at himself, "Chikushōdō." Then he looked at Naruto closely as if waiting for something.

Naruto smiled as he realized what the Path wanted and he pointed at himself, "Naruto."

Chikushōdō pointed at him, "Naruto." Then at himself, "Chikushōdō." He smiled happily, "friends!"

Naruto chuckled, the Path was so innocent, like a child. It was difficult to dislike him. "Yes, friends." Naruto remembered his reason to be here. He looked at Chikushōdō and spoke, "I need your help, Chikushōdō."

"Friends, help." Chikushōdō nodded, "me, Chikushōdō. Fourth. You, friend." Chikushōdō disappeared.

A massive door appeared near the large tree. Naruto realized that he had gained his Third Realm without fighting at all.

"...well, that was a welcome surprise..." he stated out loud.

_'Friend, Ningendō. Friend, Shuradō. Chikushōdō, happy.'_ Naruto could feel Chikushōdō's happiness clearly.

_'You act like a child, Chikushōdō...'_ Naruto smiled sadly, _'I suppose I should be glad. I never actually act like one...'_

_'Friend, sad? Not good.'_

Naruto chuckled,_ 'No, I'm not sad. Don't worry...'_ Naruto assured him as he walked to the door.

* * *

><p><em>'So, you did it, huh?'<em> Ningendō asked him.

_'Yes. Chikushōdō is a good child,'_ Naruto commented.

_'I'll be sure to praise him then. Sometimes he can be handful,'_ Ningendō told him.

_'Shuradō told me that he act according to his instinct. But I do not believe so...'_

_'That is because you haven't seen him in battle yet,'_ Ningendō told him.

_'So, can you explain his ability to me?'_

_'Alright, as I said, he can summon. Without Rinnegan, he only has access to several kinds of summons. A giant drill-beaked bird, a giant panda and a giant rhino. You can also summon people who you have tagged with your chakra. But your chakra in another person will last only for several days,' _Shuradō informed him.

_'I suppose summoning is useful against a bijū. However... did you say giant panda?' _Naruto thought he heard wrong.

_'Yes, a panda. A damn fierce one too.' _Nope, he did hear Ningendō correctly. His summon was a giant panda. And if Ningendō was to be believed, a damn fierce one.

Naruto imagined a giant panda battling against Isobu who was a giant turtle, "...that will be interesting..."

"What will?" Tayuya asked him.

Naruto was startled and he looked at Tayuya, confused. "When did you get here, girl?"

"I've been here since you woke up," Tayuya told him.

"I see..." _'I must have been lost in my thought then. I cannot believe I allowed myself to relax in a potentially hostile territory... I am fortunate that the girl is here.'_

"We'll be in Kiri's territory shortly. Prepare yourself, shithead," Tayuya warned.

Naruto nodded.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked to the bridge and saw the others there.<p>

"...now that all of us are here, it is time to commence the attack," Mei declared.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that._ 'They plan to attack now?'_

Jiraiya motioned at Naruto and Tayuya to follow him. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go," Jiraiya told them as he hopped onto a boat.

"Excuse me?" Naruto blinked. He did not expect Jiraiya's sudden commands.

"We will ambush the Mizukage. And so we will leave earlier than the others."

"Only the three of us? Are you out of your damn mind?" Tayuya shouted. How could the sannin expect her and the bastard to face the Mizukage and his bodyguards?

"Don't worry. My information said that Yagura was a paranoid man and was always alone. You both just be ready for anything. I'll be the one who face him," Jiraiya explained. "Now, hop on."

Naruto and Tayuya followed Jiraiya's command and moved to the boat.

* * *

><p>They reached an island and they disembarked. Naruto scanned the area around him. The air was filled with mist. That would be disadvantageous for them. He knew that he was not used to battle in such low visibility. He did not know about Tayuya but he believed that she was the same as him.<p>

"...here we are. Be on your guard kids..." Jiraiya advised them.

They moved through the forest. Naruto and Tayuya keeping their eyes open to avoid crashing to a tree.

Jiraiya suddenly stopped and they followed his lead. "...there's Yagura but he isn't alone..." in a clearing some distance from them, two figures were talking. One of them, the shorter one was Yagura. While the other was a tall man.

Naruto and Tayuya recognized the tall one. "...Hoshigaki Kisame," Tayuya stated.

Naruto nodded.

"Can you both distract him?" Jiraiya asked.

"...before, we had Kimimaro's help..." Tayuya muttered.

"We will try. I believe it is possible," Naruto prepared himself.

"Good, let's go!" Jiraiya made several handseals and spat out a wave of flame towards the two.

Yagura saw the flame and made a water sphere to cover himself. Kisame jumped away.

"Let's go, girl!" Naruto formed his chains and bound Kisame. He instantly threw the blue-skinned man away. Naruto saw his chains disappearing after it threw Kisame. _'Damn... that sword of his is troublesome...'_

"Distract him, shithead!" Tayuya commanded as two dokis were summoned by her.

_'Asura Realm,'_ Naruto then made a Shuradō clone and commanded him to protect Tayuya. He chased after Kisame.

* * *

><p>"We meet again, kid..." Kisame said with a toothy grin.<p>

"...so we did. To tell you the truth, I hoped we will not meet this soon," Naruto told Kisame. _'Have to distract him. I cannot win in a direct battle against him.'_

"Too bad for you, we did," Kisame's grin widen and he jumped towards Naruto.

Naruto cursed. He jumped away just before Samehada smashed the ground where he stood few moments ago.

"**_**Fūton**_**." Naruto formed wind chakra around his body. _'For now, I should avoid his attacks...'_

Kisame swung his sword multiple times and Naruto dodged them. He noticed that with each dodge, his chakra was eaten more and more by Samehada.

"Damn it, why are you taking so long, girl?" Naruto wondered. Then he felt Shuradō being dispelled and a memory of a man with orange mask wearing a black cloak with red clouds appeared in his mind. _'The girl is in danger!'_ Naruto instantly charged more wind chakra to his legs and ran away from Kisame. Intent on protecting Tayuya.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you?!" Tayuya shouted as her doki's attack passed through the masked man.<p>

The man regarded her as if she was insignificant and ignored her. Then the man's head turned towards where Naruto and Kisame were. Then a swirling ball of chakra went through his body. Naruto skidded on the ground.

"What?" Naruto was confused. He was sure that his Rasengan would hit but he simply passed through the man as if nothing was there.

The masked man observed him. "...hm, you are...? Ah, you are _his_ son are you not?" the masked man muttered.

"...who are you?" Naruto asked.

The man chuckled, "I suppose I should at least tell you the name of your father's killer. I am Tobi." The man gave an exaggerated bow.

"...you are the one who killed my father?" Naruto asked in disbelief. After Jiraiya told him how his father died, he did suspect that the man was a member of Akatsuki but he had not expected to meet the man this soon.

"Yes, it was quite difficult however, in the end your father was no match against me," Tobi declared.

"...I heard you lost your eyes," Naruto commented as he realized that the man had a visible Sharingan eye. _'A member of Uchiha? Or is he similar to Kakashi-sensei?'_

The man's posture suddenly changed. "Watch your mouth, boy." Naruto wondered whether this was how Tayuya felt when he called her 'girl'.

The man disappeared and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He moved to avoid the man's possible attack but he knew it was too late.

Just before the man's kunai stabbed him, the kunai was deflected.

"...Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto wondered whether he hallucinated or not. Kakashi was supposed to fight against Kiri army, why was he here?

"...I heard what you said. So you're the one who killed Minato-sensei..."

Tobi went silent when he saw Kakashi. "You..." he seemed to recognize the scarecrow.

"Naruto, assist Jiraiya." Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Kakashi cut him off. "Don't worry about me. Zabuza is facing Hoshigaki right now. You should finish our mission as fast as possible." Naruto knew what Kakashi wanted to say, he was useless here. It would be better for him to assist Jiraiya so Jiraiya could back Kakashi up. Naruto nodded.

"Girl, let us go!" Naruto shouted at Tayuya. She nodded and followed his lead.

"...did you come to seek vengeance?" Tobi asked Kakashi.

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "He was like a father to me..." he revealed his Sharingan eye and it began to transform. "You will pay!"

* * *

><p>"Zabuza, this is fun, don't you think?" Kisame asked as Samehada clashed with Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō.<p>

"I hear you've joined a shady organization, Kisame," Zabuza said as he swung his sword again.

"Yeah, the name's Akatsuki. Don't you forget it!" Kisame met Zabuza's swing with his own.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Tayuya stopped as they saw a giant turtle on the sea battling against a giant toad.<p>

"...looks like we are too late," Naruto commented.

"No shit, bastard," Tayuya was amazed. This was the first time she saw a bijū and she had to admit, she was curious of the blond's power that was said to be able to subdue such beast.

When Naruto's eyes met Isobu's, he felt a familiar presence in his mind. "...Gedo..." he muttered. Tayuya looked at him in wonder. He felt as if his head was being pounded. _'Should I let Gedo control me? He certainly is able to defeat the bijū...'_ Then his eyes burned with determination. _'No! I should not depend on him... Calm down Gedo! I will be the one who face Isobu!'_ he felt Gedo's presence fading and sighed in relief.

"Girl, step back," Naruto told Tayuya. Tayuya nodded and moved away from the boy. Naruto then began a series of handseals. Tayuya gasped when she saw the seals. She knew those sequence. She faced that jutsu.

Isobu felt the increase of chakra from the land and moved towards them. The toad used the chance to attack Isobu from behind. Isobu roared and attacked the toad.

Naruto's hands kept moving through the seals, the chakra around him, increasing. Finally, he finished his seals and swung his arm towards Isobu.

"_**Kamikaze**_." Instantly Isobu's shells were slashed by wind chakra from all directions. It roared in pain as it tried to escape from the wind attacks. On the island, Naruto fell to his knees.

"You used that against me..." Tayuya said in shock. She now realized that Naruto was holding back when he used this technique against her. The one he used against her struck the whole area and cut down many trees. The one he used now was focused to one location and cut multiple times at the enemy.

"...Kamikaze is actually quite simple to understand..." Naruto muttered. "I gathered all of my wind chakra into one point and threw it to that direction... The chakra will explode into multiple wind slashes in that location..." Naruto took a deep breath as he tried to stand, "the problem is the high level of control and the massive amount of chakra required to utilize this technique..."

When the Kamikaze was done, Naruto cursed loudly. Isobu's shell were covered in scratches but it was healing rapidly.

_'Seems like I have no choice... Animal Realm.'_ Naruto switched the Path and then moved his hands to another series of seals. _'After Kamikaze, I think I can only use one more technique... at least without soldier pills...'_

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_." (_**Summoning Technique**_) Naruto slammed his hand to the ground and a Giant Drill-beaked Bird appeared. "Carry me to Isobu..." Naruto told the summon as he jumped on it.

"Shithead!" Tayuya called him. Naruto looked towards her with tired eyes. "Good luck." Naruto nodded.

The bird moved towards the giant turtle and Naruto shouted at Jiraiya who stood on top of the giant toad.

"Jiraiya-sama! I will bind Sanbi for a while! Please seal him as fast as you can!" Naruto saw Jiraiya giving him a thumbs-up and he took out several soldier pills.

Normally, it was not recommended for a shinobi to consume more than two soldier pills within a short time-frame. However, for what he had in mind, he needed four or five of them. Swallowing the four pills, Naruto focused his chakra around him. He commanded the bird to fly around Isobu, making a circle.

After circling Isobu three times, Naruto released his chakra. Instantly a huge number of chains burst out of the sea around Isobu. They moved in great speed and formed a sphere, trapping Isobu.

"Now!" Jiraiya moved towards the chained bijū and placed a seal on it. The effect was instantaneous. The bijū glowed and became smaller, returning into Yagura. The chains broke down and disappeared.

The exhausted Naruto dimly realized that his summon also disappeared as he fell to the sea.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted as he saw Naruto falling. "Gamabunta! Catch him!" the giant toad moved to stop Naruto's fall but it was futile and Naruto disappeared into the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a small preview. The Kiri Rebellion Arc is not over yet and Naruto will meet one of the strongest shinobi Konoha ever produced in the next chapter.<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**Credits to Jostanos as the Beta Reader.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**wacko12: While they are not the main focus of the story, I do have plans for them but not now.**

**Darkryus: I'll try**

**Jostanos: True, Jiraiya is one of them. ...why can't I contact you?**

**gabyxx21: Thanks?**

**8swords: I shall avoid spoiling anything and ask you to read on.**

**Deadzepplin: Which part?**

**pucflek: Well, he is lesser known compared to them.**

**RamenKnight: Thanks.**

**shadowmarialove: Thanks.**

**CelticReaper: Giant Sad Panda...? That's definitely unique. Maybe I should make him summon Giant Kung-Fu Panda instead...**

**Dragonskyt: Thanks. I'll try my best.**

**Battle neurosis: Well, Naruto can't really master a Path 100% unless he gained the Rinnegan. Each Paths lose part of their abilities when used without Rinnegan. Shuradō lost his arms and super-strength. Ningendō lost his soul extraction ability. Chikushōdō lost most of his summons.**

**Naruto kept his Rinnegan secret because he doubted people would believe him if he claimed he has it without any proof. And seeing as his Rinnegan is currently locked in the Heaven Realm...**

**As for the shinobi, you'll see in this chapter.**

**Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 16 The Hungry Ghost**

Naruto woke up and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. Naruto tried to move his head to look around but pain struck his whole body.

_'...this is annoying...'_ he thought as he realized he could not move at all. He decided to wait to see whether he was in a hostile territory or not.

"Ah, you are awake..." a plump woman with grey hair suddenly appeared in his vision.

"...where?" even his throat was sore. What happened to him? Last he remembered, he fell to the sea after he ran out of chakra.

"You shouldn't speak," the woman lectured. "Rest, you are a Konoha shinobi, aren't you? Don't worry, I'm also from Konoha," the woman told him.

"...who?" Naruto asked, ignoring the woman's warning. He could not relax until he was certain that he was among ally.

"My name is Uchiha Uruchi," the woman told him. Naruto's eyes widened. _'Uchiha?' _"Right now, you are in my house. My husband found you laying on the shore of the island and took you here."

"...why is the Uchiha clan in Kiri?"

"Kiri?" Uruchi was confused. "You are in an island at the edge of land of fire." Naruto was surprised again. How far did the sea carried him?

Naruto tried to speak more but the pain increased. Finally he gave up and allowed himself to lose consciousness.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood on the road of a familiar village.<p>

"Ningendō..." Naruto muttered.

"Yo, my other. Looks like we got lucky this time, huh?" Ningendō said as he gave a laugh.

"...that was foolish of me, was it not?" Naruto asked, referring to how he fought against Isobu.

Ningendō nodded, "yes, you got overconfident. Kamikaze is strong, that's true but you haven't actually faced a biju by yourself."

Naruto winced but nodded. "...I don't want to rely on Gedō..." it annoyed him to know that the Paths inside him were stronger than him. Especially after he saw what Tendō and Gedō could do. "I want to be stronger..." then he realized something. "Ningendō, can you tell me how I can reach the Fifth and the Sixth Realms?"

"...my other." Ningendō suddenly turned serious, "you misunderstand something." Naruto looked towards him, confused. "Don't expect us to be friendly to you just because you're our other. You should stop challenging the Paths. As you are now, It's better if you ignore Gakidō and Jigokudō."

"What do you mean?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You saw that masked man. The one calling himself Tobi. He is a member of that Akatsuki. An organization that is hunting mother!" Naruto argued. "I have to be stronger!"

Ningendō met his stare with a piercing cold eyes that made Naruto flinched. He could not believe the easy-going Path could make such expression. "Right now, you consider us merely as a source of your strength. You are mistaken. If not for the fact you passed my trial, I can easily kill you right now. Do not forget. We, the Paths are stronger than you. We are helping you out of our free will. We can abandon you easily."

Naruto quietened, he did not even consider the possibility of the Paths leaving him. It was true that they had their personalities but he thought that their contracts were permanent.

"...knowing that, do you still wish to meet Gakidō?" Ningendō asked him.

He had to get stronger. To protect his mother. To create a peaceful world where people precious to him could be safe. He nodded.

"Then, as of now. I, Ningendō, the Third Path forbid you from entering this Realm. So mote it be."

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt himself being thrown out of the Human Realm.

* * *

><p>He was sent away to a familiar Volcanic Mountain.<p>

"Master..." Shuradō trailed off as he saw Naruto's state. He was staring blankly at the sky. What happened in the Third Realm shocked him.

"...Shuradō... will you leave me?" Naruto asked the Second Path. This feeling of being left by someone he trusted was new. He truly believed that all people precious to him would never betray him. Would always stay with him. Ningendō's action left a wide gap in him.

Shuradō watched him with pity in his eyes. He knew that his master had never felt pain of someone betraying him. He had just began to trust people recently. He was still inexperienced in life. It was clear with how empty his eyes were.

"No, master. I will never betray you," Shuradō hugged Naruto as the boy blankly returned the hug. When he saw the state of his master, Shuradō swore that he would take care of him. He would raise him until he could stand by himself.

Shuradō could not hate Ningendō for what he had done. Ningendō had done what he felt right and now, so would he. "...however, I advise you to follow Ningendō's advice. Gakidō is beyond you."

Naruto nodded. Though his mind was still lost. Then he realized something.

"...Chikushōdō?" Naruto asked Shuradō.

"...the moment Human Realm rejected you. The Animal Realm did the same..." Shuradō told him. Naruto flinched. "...Sleep, master. You should rest." Shuradō placed him on a tree and sat beside him.

Naruto closed his eyes, hoping that everything transpired in the Human Realm was just a nightmare.

* * *

><p>When Naruto woke up in Uruchi's house, he immediately tried to call Ningendō.<p>

_'Ningendō...'_ No answer. He knew he should have expected that but part of him hoped the Path would still be with him.

_'Master...'_ Shuradō spoke. Naruto gave a small smile. At least Shuradō was with him.

_'...I am sorry...'_ Naruto said to the Path. Shuradō was surprised at the sudden apology. _'I never actually talked with you... I only care about finding more about the Paths and trying to become stronger...'_

_'No, master. You should not apologize,'_ Shuradō told him. _'Your desire for strength is natural for human. And now, you are talking with me. This is enough...'_

Naruto went silent.

"So, you're awake, eh?" this time, a man voice spoke.

"...are you, Uruchi-sama's husband?" Naruto decided to respect the two. They saved him after all.

The man nodded, not that Naruto could see him. "Yes, my name is Uchiha Teyaki. I'm glad you are alright. When we found you, we thought you wouldn't survive..."

Naruto let out a chuckle. "We, Uzumaki are known to heal better than most..."

Teyaki's eyes widened, "did you say Uzumaki?" When Naruto nodded, he became serious. "Don't tell anyone here your name. Most Uchiha here hates Senju and by extension the Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded, accepting the advice.

"What are you going to do after you recovered?" Teyaki asked him. Naruto thought about it.

"...I should go to Kiri... my friends might be worried..." Naruto answered him.

"Before that, would you mind helping us for a while?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow but he nodded. _'This might give me time to clear my thoughts...'_

* * *

><p>Few days after that, Naruto was quite known in the village. Naruto was surprised when he found out that the village was inhabited by Uchihas and their respective spouse. At first, most of them were suspicious of him but gradually, the suspicion disappeared as he helped the village around by helping them any time he could.<p>

He asked Teyaki once why they were here instead of Konoha.

The man answered sadly, "Because we made a mistake. We are lucky we are still alive... Thanks to a hero, our punishment were lighten to the point where we could live freely in this island..."

Naruto wondered about the 'mistake' that Teyaki claimed they had made. Seeing the Uchiha's sad face, he decided to not to dig deeper.

He realized that it had been quite some time since he went missing. He thought about Sasuke, Sakura and Tayuya. Were they alright? Did the mission end in success? Then he remembered that Jiraiya, Kakashi and Zabuza were also there. _'They should be fine. Those three are strong...'_

Today was supposed to be the day he left the island. The past few days he spent calmed him enough to think of what Ningendō did.

_'He is worried for me, is he not?'_ Naruto guessed.

_'Yes, we are worried about you. If you try to continue the trial, you will not face neutral Paths such as us but a hostile one such as Gakidō...'_

_'...hostile Paths... It does not matter, I will try to become stronger with what I have. I am counting on you, Shuradō.'_

_'Yes, master,'_ Shuradō smiled. Then he became serious. _'We should try our best to avoid meeting with Gakidō... though, we might have to face him sooner or later...'_

When he entered the house, he saw a horrifying sight.

"I know that you're hiding an Uzumaki! Where is he?!" an Uchiha with long shoulder length black hair and dark eyes demanded. Threatening Teyaki with a kunai. Beside him was another Uchiha with short hair and dark eyes. He also had a dot on his forehead.

Teyaki saw him. He tried to command him to run discreetly but Naruto did not listen. He instead made a Rasengan silently and slammed the swirling sphere at the long-haired Uchiha, sending him crashing on his companion and they were thrown out of the house.

Naruto chased after them. When the long-haired Uchiha stood back up, he saw Naruto and grinned. Naruto recognized the two, Uchiha Inabi and Uchiha Tekka, the two were avid-haters of the Senju clan.

"So it is true! You're that bitch's son! Uzumaki Naruto!" Inabi dashed at him and began attacking. Tekka stood away from them. Analyzing his battle technique with Sharingan.

Just for a short while they fought, Naruto realized that he was still weakened. His physical body was fine but using four chakra pills at the same time caused his chakra pathways to go haywire. As of right now, Uzumaki Naruto had little amount of chakra to spare. And he had wasted it to use the Rasengan.

Tekka noticed that he had not used a jutsu and deducted that he was still recovering. Then he began attacking him from afar with fire jutsus.

_'Is there anything we can do, Shuradō?'_ Naruto asked the Path.

The Path did not answer. Naruto could sense his hesitation. Shuradō had an idea but he was reluctant to share it to him.

_'Shuradō, they are trying to kill us. If you have an idea, then tell me!'_

_'...master. Are you prepared to throw away all chance of a normal life to survive here?'_

_'...what are you talking about?'_ Naruto was confused though the situation clearly gave him no chance to think further. _'We must survive here, Shuradō. There are people we have to protect!'_

Shuradō answered with a defeated voice. _'Allow me to take control. Go to the Preta Realm, master. Think of a wasteland full of dead bodies.'_

Naruto shivered when he heard the Realm's description. _'...Gakidō?'_

_'Yes, he has an ability to absorb chakra...'_ Shuradō's voice was empty. He sounded resigned.

_'...thank you,'_ Naruto allowed Shuradō to control his body as his mind traveled to the Fourth Realm.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the Realm with a stunned expression.<p>

He could understand the Volcanic Mountain of Shuradō, it represented his spirit and fortitude. He could understand Ningendō's village. It represented his humanity and pride. He definitely could picture Chikushōdō's forest. He was a child that followed only instinct, hence the natural world.

But this world...

The air was filled with dark fog. Everywhere he looked were covered with dead bodies. He saw several beings, indescribable beings covered in darkness eating their own body.

_'...what kind of place is this?'_ Naruto asked himself. He could understand Ningendō and Shuradō's vehement refusal to allow him to enter this Realm. He wished he did not came here. But it was either this or die in the hands of the Uchiha.

He began to walk, searching for the Fifth Path. As he walked, he hoped that Ningendō would forgive him one day. Then his mind wandered to the statement Shuradō said before sending him here.

_'Are you prepared to throw away all chance of a normal life to survive here?'_

What did Shuradō meant? While he thought about it, he saw a pillar from a distance. The pillar rose high to the sky, it was as if it reached the heaven itself.

He ran towards the pillar. He knew that the Fifth, Gakidō must be there.

When he arrived to the bottom of the pillar, he saw someone being chained on it. "...Gakidō..." he realized as he saw the blond hair.

He moved to release the Path from the chain. But before he did so, he felt that something was wrong.

This was Gakidō's realm. The Preta Realm. Why would he be chained here?

Then he heard a groan. Hearing the sound, he felt himself shivering. The sound was inhuman. As if the one who groaned had never been allowed to eat or drink for all it's life. He realized that the sound came from the Preta Path.

Deciding to ignore the thought, he cut the chains binding the Path free. He realized that he could use his chakra in this Realm.

"...chakra..." he heard a throaty voice mutter. He turned towards the Path.

He wished he did not. The Path's eyes were crazy. It was larger than what was humanly possible. His mouth formed a massive maniac grin. He looked at Naruto's hand that were emanating wind chakra with expression that could only be described as 'hunger'.

"ChAkrA!EaT!eAT!eAt!GyHahAHaHAhahHAHA!" The Path screamed hysterically as he jumped towards Naruto.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Inabi and Uchiha Tekka stopped as their opponent suddenly froze, his head hung low. Hair covering his face. They were about to check on him when he suddenly the boy raised his head.<p>

They flinched.

The expression on the boy's face was insane. It was not the face of a human. It could only be described as demonic.

"FoOD!FOod!eAT!GyahAHahAhaHAhA!" the monster lunged.

* * *

><p>A man with brown cloak walked towards the Uchiha village. He had a unkempt hair and a bandage covering one eye of his. His visible other eye was dark colored, the usual color of an Uchiha's eyes.<p>

"...hm, how many years has it been since I left this place?" he wondered as he let out a chuckle.

Then he saw smoke rising from the villages. Not just from one place but from many areas.

He turned serious and ran towards the village.

What he saw left impression in his mind forever.

A boy choking a girl as he screamed insanely. The boy bit the girl and she screamed loudly. Stunned, he could do nothing but watch as the girl's struggle became weaker until finally she stopped moving.

The boy stopped biting the girl and turned towards him. He saw madness in that eyes and instantly he became serious.

"...don't kill him..." he heard a voice speaking weakly. He turned towards the voice and saw a woman, Uchiha Uruchi if he remembered correctly. "...he is a good boy..." the woman stopped moving after she said her last words.

He turned towards the boy again. He noticed that the madness in his eyes were strange. As if it was artificial. 'Genjutsu?' he wondered.

When the boy lunged at him, he decided to put away that thought as his eye transformed. First into red eye with three tomoe. then as the boy grew closer, the tomoes began to combine, forming a black figure with four points which went around in a circular, saw-like motion.

"...I don't really know anything about you, kid. But if someone's is controlling you, I'll snap you out of it!"

* * *

><p>Naruto stood alone in a place filled with darkness.<p>

He looked around, hoping for a clue of his location.

Then he saw himself. Or what seemed to be himself. He raged around the familiar village. Every techniques sent to him was absorbed. No, eaten by him. He saw as he bit a boy and grew more powerful as the boy's chakra was eaten by him.

Naruto shivered. That could not be him! _'There is no way...'_

Then he saw Uruchi. She tried to stop the beast. She called it by his name. Was that truly him?

When the monster attacked Uruchi he screamed.

* * *

><p>He woke up screaming. Naruto panted as he remembered his 'dream'. He looked around, expecting to see himself in the village.<p>

He was. But instead of the peaceful village he knew, he saw a ruined one, corpses filled the place, reminding him of the Preta Realm.

"...this..." Naruto muttered.

"You did this, kid..." he heard a voice and he turned towards the source of the voice.

He saw a cloaked man with unkempt black hair and one bandaged eye. He did not recognize the man. That meant that the man was not from the village.

"...who are you?" he asked the man.

"...just a shinobi, kid. I came back home expecting a nice welcome but instead I got a crazy kid killing my whole village," the man said as he gauged Naruto's reaction.

Naruto flinched. "...no, that's..."

"What? Are you going to say, that wasn't you? I clearly saw you destroying this place."

"...That was..." the man glared. "It was Gakidō who..."

"Who the hell is Gakidō?" the man demanded.

"...my other..." Naruto answered shortly.

The man noticed that the situation was not as simple as he thought. He sighed and then sat in front of the boy. "Explain."

So Naruto told him. About who he was. About the Paths, Rinnegan and the reason why he was there. Throughout the explanation, he tried multiple times to contact Shuradō but he received no answer. His anxiety grew.

* * *

><p>The man looked at Naruto calmly.<p>

"...I do not expect you to believe me..." Naruto muttered as he looked at the ground.

"...look at me, kid." When Naruto met his stare, his eye transformed. "Was everything you said to me was the truth?" the man asked.

"Yes, it was," Naruto answered monotonously. Then he shook his head. "...what was I..."

"Alright, I believe you." Naruto stared at the man in surprise. "...listen kid, your story sounds crazy. Too crazy to be a lie..."

Naruto avoided the man's eye. "...it does not matter... Gakidō is myself. His actions is mine. His sins is mine. I am the one who destroyed this place..." Naruto muttered.

The Uchiha scratched his head, he was not good with depressed or crying children, that was more of his best friend's forte. He decided to think about what he could do to help the kid. _'...basically, he lost control of his other personality. Well, human's minds is one of my best area. Let's see... maybe he and I can go to this Realms he spoke of.'_

"Alright kid, look at my eye," he told him.

"...are you going to cast a genjutsu again?" the kid catch on pretty quickly.

He nodded. "I have a genjutsu that will allow us to go into your mind. Maybe we can find out how to control that other personality of yours."

Naruto decided to trust the man. It was not like he had any other choice.

Naruto caught the man's eye transforming but he could not see it clearly as the man uttered out a name.

"_**Kotoamatsukami**_." (_**Distinguished Heavenly Gods**_)

* * *

><p>Naruto and the Uchiha appeared in the Heaven Realm.<p>

Unlike before, Tendō immediately appeared before Naruto.

"...who is this, My Master?" Tendō asked Naruto, indicating to the intruder. The Uchiha looked at Tendō's eyes with interest. _'So that's the eyes of Rikudo Sennin...'_

Naruto looked at the man questioningly as realized that he did not know the man's name.

"Just call me Uchiha," the man told them.

Tendō raised an eyebrow. Naruto caught a flicker of hatred when he heard the name, Uchiha.

"...very well, _Uchiha_, why are you here?" Tendō stated the Uchiha mockingly.

"I'm here to help the boy control his other personality," Uchiha answered.

"...I assume you mean Gakidō. Indeed, the Ghost is quite an annoyance." Then Tendō turned towards Naruto with a disappointed look, "...I expected better of You, My Master. To think that You would depend on a mortal so easily."

Naruto looked away. after what Gakidō made him to do, he lost his confidence in himself. He now realized that his power could easily harm others, intentionally or unintentionally.

"...hey, lay off the kid, will you? He just went through a traumatizing experience," Uchiha cut in.

Tendō looked at the man with annoyance, "stay out of this, mortal." Then Tendō returned his gaze to Naruto. "My Master, I shall give You one chance. If You have yet to dominate Gakidō in a week, I shall end You."

"...one week..." Naruto muttered.

"After one week, I shall summon You to Hungry Ghost Realm. The result of Your trial there shall decide Our fate," Tendō declared.

"...Tendō..." Tendō arched an eyebrow, "why I cannot speak with Shuradō?" Naruto asked.

"I sealed his Realm. Unless You prove Yourself to Me, You may not receive the blessings of the Samsara." Then Tendō held out his hand. "Now, begone from My sight."

Immediately Naruto and Uchiha were thrown out of the Heaven Realm.

* * *

><p>"Well, he is quite unfriendly, isn't he?" Uchiha joked. As they returned to the real world.<p>

Naruto did not answer. His mind still focused on Tendō's declaration. It was not a threat. He really would 'end' him if he failed to defeat Gakidō.

"...kid, I'll help you," Naruto turned his head towards the man in surprise. "You told me that you are here in an important mission, right? That means there are people counting on you. You can't let them down."

Naruto's mind went to his companions in this mission. What the Uchiha said was true. He was chosen for this mission for a reason. He could not fail them. Looking at the man's smiling face, he nodded.

"Good," the man nodded. "Before we do anything, we should clean the dead bodies first..."

Naruto flinched.

* * *

><p>After they were done gathering the bodies, Uchiha burned them with a fireball.<p>

Naruto looked at the burning bodies. He recognized some of them from his short time in the village. "...I killed them..." he muttered in a daze.

"...this is the first time you killed somebody you know?" the man asked. Naruto nodded. "...let me tell you a story then."

The man sat, his eye still watched the fire without any expression. "...some time ago, I was a shinobi from Konoha," Naruto already deducted that, since most Uchiha were members of Konoha. Though he heard that before most of them were military polices instead of ninjas. "I accepted a mission to spy on a rather known crime lord."

Naruto wondered what that had to do with killing someone he knew. "In that mission, I met a woman. We fell in love. At least, I did..." Naruto noted the wistful tone the Uchiha used. "It turns out, she was a member of the crime organization I was spying in. Quite a loyal one too..." Now, Naruto could guess the end of the story. But the Uchiha turned to him instead. "Tell me kid, do you know what this is?" he showed Naruto his Sharingan. Naruto nodded.

Then the Sharingan transformed. It became an eye that he saw just before they entered his mind. "How about this?" Naruto shook his head. The man smiled sadly. "This is the evolution of a Sharingan. It's name is Mangekyō... Mangekyō Sharingan."

"...Sharingan can evolve?" Naruto asked before he could stop himself. The Sharingan was regaled as one of the strongest dōjutsu. And yet, this was the first time he heard of it's evolution.

"...yes, at a cost..." the man's expression became cold. "You have to experience the pain of losing someone closest to you..." Naruto realized the connection between the story and the eye.

"...she was killed, was she not? You killed her..." Naruto asked. Uchiha nodded.

"I did... for the village. For the sake of everyone suffered under the crime lord..." Naruto saw his eye began to cry tears of blood.

"This eye is cursed... the more I use it, the more I can feel my eyesight fading... This is a reminder of what I have done. The punishment for my sin..."

Naruto stared at the man with pity in his eyes. The man was tortured by what he had done. Having gained that eye as a 'reward' made it worse.

"...I know you feel pain because you killed them. I know that you regret it. But, don't let that regret consume you. You must be stronger. It is what is expected of us, a shinobi."

"...a shinobi..." Naruto muttered. _'What is a shinobi? A tool? A weapon? A human? Monster?'_

"Do you have a goal, kid?" the man suddenly asked.

Naruto nodded. "I will create a world of peace and order. A world where people precious to me can live happily."

The man smiled, "that's good... it's my goal too. Mine and my best friend..."

"Itachi-sama also have the same goal."

The man froze. "Itachi? Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto nodded. "What's your relation to him?"

"He is my sensei," Naruto answered truthfully.

The Uchiha laughed. "Last I saw him he was an ANBU, did he get demoted or something?" the man asked with a smile.

"...Itachi-sama is the Hokage," Naruto told the man.

The man stopped laughing. "...Hokage?" he asked with a small voice. Naruto nodded. "That Itachi? The Prodigy of Uchiha clan?" Naruto nodded again. "Oh my god! This is hilarious!" the man laughed harder.

"...do you know Itachi-sama?" he asked the laughing Uchiha.

"I know him... he is the only person other than me who have this eye..."

Naruto's eyes widened. _'Itachi-sama has that eyes?'_ That meant Itachi saw someone close to him die.

"I'll tell you another story kid. This is about the fall of a great clan..." Naruto listened attentively. "Once, there was a clan with a powerful bloodline. They lived in a certain village that was made by them and their rival clan." Naruto instantly figured that the clan was the Uchiha clan. "They believed that they were not given what they 'rightfully' deserve and they plotted a rebellion."

Again, Naruto's eyes widened. _'...the Uchiha clan? Rebellion?'_ he could not believe that. Sasuke once introduced team seven to his family. Fugaku-sama might be cold but he was not someone who would betray his village. Mikoto-sama was his mother's best friend, he knew her well. He refused to believe that they tried to rebel! _'Really?'_ a small part of him asked. He knew that the Uchiha was quite prideful. There was a small chance that they tried to rebel because of their foolish pride.

"...the rebellion was planned by the elders and the clan head. The clan heir and his best friend heard about it. They planned to stop the rebellion and save the village. For you see, they loved peace more than anything. More than their clan, more than their village..." Naruto knew that the clan heir was Itachi. But he was confused by the best friend's identity. "The best friend managed to use a certain trick of his to make the elders admit their plan. They were executed in secret by the clan heir. Fortunately, the clan head understood his son's pain and stopped their rebellion and so the clan head was safe."

_'Could Itachi-sama do that? Murdering his own family?'_ Naruto thought. _'He could...'_ Naruto could see the conviction in Itachi's eyes when he spoke of the peaceful world he dreamed of. He would do anything to create such world. Even killing his own family.

"...there is more in this story... the clan heir had a girlfriend." Naruto was surprised, _'Itachi-sama had a girlfriend?'_ "She was one of the elder's daughter." Naruto winced, now he knew where this tale was heading. "The girlfriend tried to seek vengeance but she was killed by her own lover..." Then Uchiha looked at him. "That moment, the clan heir's eyes changed. That was how Uchiha Itachi gained his eyes. His Mangekyō Sharingan."

Naruto tried to absorb all the information. _'The Uchiha clan tried to rebel... Itachi-sama killed the ones responsible... he killed his own lover...'_

"...I am sure that even now Itachi still regretted his actions," Uchiha began. "But he did not let them stop him. He is still moving forward to his goal. The world of peace."

Hearing that, Naruto admired Itachi even more. He was impressed by his sensei's ability even though he was still young compared to most other shinobi. But hearing his devotion towards his goal. The sacrifice he was willing to make, that cleared all his doubts. _'Itachi-sama truly is impressive...'_

"Now, the question is..." Uchiha grabbed his shoulders. "...can you do the same?" he asked.

Naruto's gaze met the man's lone eye. He nodded, determination filling his eyes.

The Uchiha smiled, "...good, now, let the training commence!"

* * *

><p>In a week, Naruto learned that there existed a teacher on the same level as Itachi.<p>

The man did not train him in shinobi skills but instead trained his mind. He would repeatedly cast genjutsu on him that would torture him mentally and physically. Then he would gave him multiple scenarios in battle and asked him for the strategy he would use.

Finally, the man would ask him questions that made him doubt his goal to test him.

One of the most difficult question was, "How will you create such world?" another was, "Even if you managed to create a peaceful world, how long do you think it will last?"

Naruto still remembered his answers. "I do not know how I will create it. I will try my best. I will talk with everyone I can. I will try my best to convince them that such world is possible. I will show them how useless a war is. I do not know how long it will take, but one day, I hope that I can make them understand one another." His sensei accepted the answer. Though he told him to think of a more concrete plan.

The next answer he gave was, "I do not know. I cannot live forever. But I hope that in my lifetime, I am able to inspire the younger generations to love peace. To cherish it and to constantly strive towards it. In the end, the continuation of peace relies on the determination of the younger generations." The man nodded.

After their training was done, his sensei would drag him into a hut he used as a temporary living residence.

Now was the time of his showdown against Gakidō. He swore he would win. He would continue to win until he create a peaceful era.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in the Hungry Ghost Realm.<p>

He looked around and saw Shuradō, Ningendō and Chikushōdō standing on three pillars.

"Shuradō! Ningendō! Chikushōdō!" he called them.

Ningendō nodded at him. Chikushōdō waved happily.

"Master!" Shuradō shouted. He tried to jump from the pillar but he stopped as if he had ran into a wall.

"...the three of you may not interfere with this trial," Tendō told them as he floated at the sky above the three pillars. "My Master, be on Your guard. Gakidō is somewhere in this realm. The trial has begun since the first time You stepped in this realm."

Naruto wondered about the strange wording Tendō used. _'...the first time I entered this realm?'_

"Master! Be careful! Gakidō is strong! He has been growing stronger ever since we met you!"

_'...growing stronger?'_

Then he heard an insane laugh and he prepared himself.

"GyAHaHAhAHhaHahA!" Gakidō jumped from a cliff, intent on crashing into him. Naruto jumped away. He formed a wind chakra and sent it to Gakidō. Gakidō absorbed it, as he suspected.

"...no chakra then..." Naruto began to engage the Hungry Ghost in taijutsu. He instantly realized that while it was his only hope, it was also difficult. Gakidō attacks were wild and unpredictable. _'I am losing...'_

Then Gakidō bit him. His eyes went shut from the pain. He felt his chakra being absorbed. But he also felt one more emotion.

_'Desire...'_ he realized. Then he kicked Gakidō away. When Gakidō skidded on the ground, Naruto relaxed his stance.

"Master!" Shuradō shouted in worry.

"...Shuradō," Naruto called the Path. "You once told me that Gakidō is my previous lives' desires, yes?"

"What about it?" this time Ningendō asked. "You should keep your eyes on your enemy!"

"...what if you are wrong?" the Paths looked confused. "...what if he is the embodiment of my desire too?"

"What if he is?" Tendō asked with an amused smile.

"Then it all fits... Gakidō is the embodiment of my desire. To be exact, my desire to become stronger..." Naruto kept an eye on Gakidō while he explained his deduction. "When Shuradō told me that he is growing stronger ever since I met the Paths, I wondered what is different between the past me and the me from that time. I realized that it is my desire to grow stronger," Naruto nodded at the Hungry Ghost.

"My desire manifested starting from my chūnin exam." Naruto showed his right hand, his index finger raised. "Then it grew larger after I met the Paths," this time, he raised his middle finger to, showing two fingers. "Then when I resolved myself to create a peaceful world," he raised three fingers. "Then when I met the Akatsuki," the fourth. "And finally, after Ningendō and Chikushōdō joined me." He showed his five raised fingers.

He then continued. "I was confused about why I am still in control of my body after losing against Gakidō in the trial. I thought that the Path who defeated me would gain full control of my body. But instead I was merely influenced by Gakidō..."

"Continue," Tendō smile widened.

"...that was the trial. Gakidō is the embodiment of my desire. It is impossible for me to win in a battle of will against him. After all, what my desire want is my deepest desire. Especially since he is growing stronger the more I want to defeat him. The final clue is Tendō's statement."

Tendō motioned him to continue.

"'The trial has begun since the first time You stepped in this realm.' That is what Tendō said. The trial continued since the first time I stepped in this realm a week ago. Even now, it is still the same trial."

"Correct," a new voice stated as a sound of thumping filled the area. Naruto looked towards the source of the voice and saw himself beside Gakidō.

This him had a cane in his left hand and he wore a clothes that would suit a lord or a noble.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, young master," the other him bowed. "I am Jigokudō. The Sixth of Samsara. The Hell Realm. I am Gakidō's handler."

"...so you are the one who designed this trial?" Naruto asked the new Path.

"Indeed. I must say you passed with flying colors," Jigoukdo praised. "With this, I acknowledge you as Gakidō's master. You shall have the assistance of the Fifth of Samsara. The Hungry Ghost Realm." a chain appeared in his hand. He threw it towards Naruto.

Naruto caught the chain and he realized that Gakidō had became docile ever since Jigokudō appeared.

"However," Naruto turned towards the Sixth. "I have yet to recognize you as my master."

Naruto nodded. He expected that. He doubted this Path would easily yield to him.

"I shall begin my trial now. Do not worry, my trial is rather simple. You only need to answer my question," Naruto blinked at that. Only answering one question? "You only have one chance. You may answer my question when you are ready. Be it in a year time or even ten years from now on."

Naruto wondered what was the question the Path going to give him.

"...the moment you are ready to answer my question, the gate to my realm shall be open for you. Should you answer correctly, I will recognize you as my master." Then Jigokudō glared. "However! Should your answer fail to satisfy me, you shall be judged, Guilty. I advise you to give me the answer only when you truly believe in it."

Naruto nodded. Jigokudō gave an approving smile.

"This is my question for you, young master," Jigokudō's eyes met his.

"What is the meaning of Peace to Uzumaki Naruto?"

* * *

><p>When Naruto woke up, he was still wondering about the question Jigokudō gave him.<p>

_'...the meaning of peace for me?'_

_'No need to think 'bout it so much, my other. Jigokudō has always been the most confusing of us all,'_ Ningendō told him.

_'Ningendō? You are back?'_

_'Of course. You've grown since I last saw you, my other. I decided to help you for now. Chikushōdō is here too.'_

_'Truly? I will speak with him then. Animal Realm.'_

_'Friend! Back! Chikushōdō! Happy!'_ Chikushōdō shouted. Naruto chuckled.

_'I am glad to have you back too, Chikushōdō...'_

Chikushōdō laughed happily.

_'Sorry Chikushōdō, I need to talk with Shuradō for a while. Asura Realm.'_

_'Master, I am proud of you...'_ Shuradō told him as he felt a wave of pride from the Path.

_'Thank you Shuradō. It was thanks to you too.'_

_'No, master. Ningendō is correct. You have grown in such a short time...'_

_'Shuradō...'_ he smiled fondly.

"Sorry to interrupt you, kid. Buy you'd better get going," Uchiha advised him. As he sat on a chair, facing away from him. Naruto noticed that he was working on something on the table.

_'Who is this, master?'_

_'My sensei. I will tell you later.'_ Outside, he asked his sensei a question, "why?"

"Well, let's just say that an enemy of mine is here," his sensei answered. "It is best if you avoid conflict with them..."

"Who are they, sensei?" Naruto asked the Uchiha.

"...let's just say that there are dark roots in Konoha..." then his sensei told him one more thing. "Beware of Danzō."

Naruto recognized the name. One of the war hero from the past. He was now a retired shinobi. _'Why is he an enemy of sensei?'_ Naruto resolved to ask Itachi that when he went back to Konoha.

"Kid, the rebellion in Kiri is not over yet. If you have any way to go there, go as fast as you can. They are having a big battle in the village."

Naruto's eyes narrowed hearing that. _'Chikushōdō it is, then. Animal Realm,'_ he thought as he imagined himself flying on the giant bird again. 'This time, let us try to avoid falling to the ocean...' he thought with a smile.

"Oh and give this to Itachi, will you?" Uchiha threw a scroll to Naruto. Naruto read the seals on it. 'A storage scroll?' then his sensei turned towards him and he instantly knew what is in it.

"...sensei... your eye..." Naruto muttered.

"...my eye is dangerous Naruto. Danzō took one of it. I won't let him take the other one," his sensei told him with a sad smile. Naruto knew what that meant. His sensei was prepared to die.

"Sensei, can I help?" Naruto asked him. Though he knew the answer.

"...you will only be a hindrance. Don't worry, I don't plan on dying today. I want to see the peaceful world you will create after all."

Naruto nodded, accepting his sensei's words. Then the Uchiha patted his head while smiling proudly. "Naruto, know this, no matter what may happen, I am proud of you."

"...sensei, can you tell me your name?" Naruto asked as he tried to fought back his tears. He failed.

His sensei smiled again. He answered while wiping Naruto's tears, "...I guess I owe you an introduction. My name is Uchiha Shisui."

Naruto's eyes widened. He recognized the name. One of the strongest shinobi of Uchiha clan. He was considered to be a prodigy that matched Itachi. He never realized that his sensei was the famous Uchiha.

"...go, Naruto," Shisui commanded. Naruto nodded. He ran out of the hut and summoned the Giant Bird and flew away from the island.

Shisui watched his student fly away with a smile. Then he turned towards the presences he felt since few seconds ago.

He felt a familiar chakra from the presence, "I recognize you, you are Fū right? One of Danzō's ROOT? You were there when he took my eye."

The shinobi, Fu stared at him without any expression. "Uchiha Shisui, by Danzō-sama's command, you are to be executed."

"You should have known better," Shisui smirked, "Ten ROOT ANBUs are no match for me, Shunshin no Shisui!"

As they moved to attack him, his mind returned to the boy that was very similar to him and his best friend.

_'Seems like Konoha is in a good hand... I'm glad, Itachi.'_

* * *

><p>Tayuya cursed as she was surrounded by Kiri jōnin.<p>

It had been a week since the bastard disappeared. The morale of team Konoha were low because of it and now in what hopefully was the final battle, she was ambushed by Kiri-nins.

She wondered whether they would grant her a quick death. Then she wondered she would see the bastard on the other side.

When they moved to attack her, she closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

The pain did not came. She opened her eyes and saw the jōnins laid down on the ground, their bodies were filled with cuts.

"Seems like, you are in quite a trouble, girl," a familiar voice told her mockingly.

She grinned. "You're late, shithead."

* * *

><p><em>Side Story<em>

_Why Sasuke Became Like This_

This happened before they went to Kiri for the rebellion.

Naruto and Sakura watched as Sasuke flirted with another girl. That was the tenth girl he had flirted with since an hour ago.

"Sasuke, why did you become like this anyway?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi was the one who answered, "that would be Haku-chan's fault."

"Eh? Mine?" Haku turned her head towards Kakashi in surprise.

"Yes, you see, when Sasuke was training for the chūnin exam..."

* * *

><p><em>"Sasuke-kun, why do you act so cold to them?" Haku asked as she saw Sasuke turning down another girl.<em>

_"Because I am not interested," Sasuke answered in his usual Uchiha way._

_Haku sighed, "you know Sasuke-kun, if you act like that, no girls will like you."_

_The Uchiha froze. "...even you?" he asked in a low voice._

_Haku did not notice Sasuke's reaction. "...well I suppose I won't choose someone like that as a boyfriend material," she answered honestly._

_Sasuke paled and ran towards Kakashi with speed comparable to a jōnin._

_"Sensei! This unworthy student of yours humbly plead to you! Please train me to be a man adored by ladies everywhere!"_

_Kakashi eye-smiled._

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened," ended Kakashi.<p>

"...Sasuke..." Naruto began, watching Sasuke with clear pity in his eyes.

Said Uchiha flinched, "NO! Stop! Don't pity me!"

"...I didn't notice..." Sakura wiped a tear away.

Sasuke felt as if he was struck by Naruto's _**Futon: Kunai**_.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke turned towards Haku with red face, her expression was a mixture of pity and embarrassment. "...I'm sorry I didn't notice..." she looked at him shyly.

"NOOO!" the Uchiha screamed as he ran towards the rising sun. Too bad for him. It would be cool if he run towards the setting sun. Then again, it was morning.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called. Sasuke paused, "Kiri is not that way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Beta notes: WASSUP! It's me, Jostanos.. First: Concerns..<strong>

**DL.. Both my PM and my Facebook PM are still working well. I do not know why you have not been able to contact me.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has yet to be beta'd. I will post the beta version later.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**Jostanos: He got Mangekyō even before Itachi. So yeah, I guess he is strong.**

**Deadzepplin: Seeing as this is the Hell Realm's test... difficult as hell will suit it.**

**A simple fool: Thanks.**

**pucflek: It is hard. Though, the full question is not just 'what peace means'. And, I suppose I did avoid speaking much about the Uchiha clan. Except for occasional info about how Fugaku and Mikoto are alive.**

**8Swords: Thanks, to tell you the truth, I was worried whether I would be able to write Gakido correctly or not.**

**RamenKnight: Thanks.**

**Lightning Havoc: Thanks**

**Guest: Thanks, well... this is not meant to be a dark story from the start. While it is true, the original is serious, this version is more lighthearted. ****Don't worry though, the humor will lessen as the story entered the serious arcs (Akatsuki and so on) and the jokes will be only in the side-arcs (Naruto interacting with the other genins and so on).**

**Battle neurosis: Thanks. The Paths interaction with Naruto will be in the story. Though I haven't really planned that part. I guess I should just write as I think about it.**

**CelticReaper: Thanks.**

**Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 17 End of Kiri Rebellion**

Naruto flew through the air using his Giant Bird. His mind kept going back towards his latest sensei, Shisui.

_'He gave his other eye to me... what if he...'_ Naruto trailed off. "No, sensei will be alright. He is strong after all," Naruto nodded to himself as he stated that. "I should be more worried about the others in Kiri right now. Did we manage to defeat Yagura when I was around? I did saw Isobu got sealed but..."

Naruto shook his head. Thinking about it would have made no difference. He should move faster.

"...tori-san, can you move faster?" Naruto asked the bird.

The bird did not answer. It just moved even faster.

"Thank you, tori-san," Naruto stroked the bird's fur. He could sense happiness from the bird. _'How?'_ he wondered.

_'Friends. Connected!'_ Chikushodo told him. Naruto figured that meant his summon and him was connected by a bond somehow.

"I see..." Naruto looked below and found himself already above a mist filled area. "Kiri..." Naruto's eyes became calm.

"This land's history is filled with blood. The bloodline massacre, the bloody mist exam, and now this rebellion... if left alone, it simply will cause more grief to the world..." Naruto smiled, sadly, "time to move one step closer to the path of peace and order."

He stood on the giant bird's back. Then he scanned the ground.

He saw a familiar demon below him. _'Doki. The girl...'_ Then he saw several Kiri shinobi chasing her, "tori-san, I will land now, thank you for your assistance." Naruto jumped, wind chakra appearing in his hands and feet.

* * *

><p>He dived towards the ground. As the ground grew closer, he sent a wave of wind chakra towards his legs to lessen the impact.<p>

When Naruto landed, he turned towards the Kiri-nin and he gathered wind chakra to his hand.

"_**Kaze no Yaiba**_," the ninjas were caught unprepared and were killed instantly by the wind.

Naruto saw Tayuya opening her eyes. She stared at the dead bodies in surprise, then towards him.

He raised an eyebrow and told her with a smirk, "seems like, you are in quite a trouble, girl."

"You're late, shithead."

Naruto's smirk widened hearing the familiar insult.

"...do you not know, girl? In many stories, the hero is always late," Naruto told her.

"You're the farthest thing from a hero, bastard," she answered without hesitation.

Naruto chuckled. Then he became serious. "What is the situation?"

"The Mizukage is still alive, but he can't use his bijū chakra anymore," Naruto nodded, that meant Jiraiya's sealing worked. "Those Akatsuki bastards are still here. The fish and the orange guy." Naruto supposed she meant Hoshigaki and Tobi. That certainly would be annoying. "I heard that there is another seven swordsmen here."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. This rebellion certainly was troublesome. The two Akatsuki members were the most dangerous threats. However, one of the seven swordsmen would be a threat too.

"What is the situation in our side?" Naruto asked, he doubted that any of them were killed. He had to make sure of it, though.

"No problem in our side. There are casualties but the Konoha teams are all safe," Tayuya informed him.

Naruto nodded. "...where is Jiraiya-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Gonna help the pervert?"

"Yes, he is our team leader after all."

"He is with the Kiri woman, fighting against the Mizukage and the swordsman."

Hearing that, Naruto grew quiet. He thought that Jiraiya would battle the masked man, Tobi._ 'If Jiraiya is not the one who is fighting him, then who?'_ The answer came to his mind instantly.

"...Kakashi..." he muttered.

Tayuya heard his mutter and informed him, "the cyclops is with the eyebrow-less. They are fighting the fish and the orange guy. Last I saw them, they were at the edge of the village."

Hearing his suspicion confirmed brought greater worry to Naruto's mind.

"...change of plan, I will go to Kakashi," Naruto told Tayuya.

"Worried 'bout the masked guy?"

Naruto nodded.

"Okay, I'll go with you," Tayuya told him.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Tayuya went to the place where Tayuya last sighted Kakashi.<p>

They instead found Zabuza and Kismae laying on the ground, laughing. Haku sat beside Zabuza, healing him.

"...what is this?" Naruto asked. Haku heard him and turned towards Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto-san, you have returned." Haku then turned to Zabuza. "Zabuza-sama, Naruto-san is back."

"Yo, kid!" Zabuza greeted. It was followed by, "Yo, brat!" by Kisame.

"...Zabuza-san, why are you and Hoshigaki-san laying on the ground instead of battling? Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked Zabuza.

"Well, we decided that we both don't really care about this battle. I mean, if Yagura win, nothing really changed," Zabuza answered.

Then Kisame continued, "even if the rebels win, Kiri will still be in chaos for a year or two. Really, the only reason Tobi and I are here is to capture the Mizukage. Tobi is on his way to do that. So, no matter what you do, the rebels will win."

Naruto blinked. _'They both speak the truth... in the end, even if we do not assist the rebels. The Akatsuki will remove Yagura from the equation as he is a jinchūriki. The rebels' victory is inevitable.'_

"Besides," Kisame continued. "Tobi is the real Yondaime Mizukage."

Hearing this, every pairs of eyes not belonging to Hoshigaki Kisame, widened.

"...Kisame, can you repeat that?" Zabuza asked, not believing what he heard.

Kisame grinned. "You don't know, Zabuza-san? Tobi is the one who is controlling the Mizukage. Ever since he became the Mizukage, he was already under Tobi's control."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "...Hoshigaki-san, who is Tobi?" Naruto asked.

Kisame laughed, "now that's a question I want to answer as well..." Then he grinned again, "how about this, kid? One day, Orochimaru-san and I will come for the Kyuubi. If you can defeat me, I will tell you what I know about Tobi."

Naruto chucked, though his eyes were still serious. "I accept your challenge Hoshigaki-san. You certainly will be an impressive opponent."

"Just call me Kisame, kid. You're not so bad too."

"Very well, excuse me for now then, Zabuza-san, Kisame-san, Haku-san."

Naruto and Tayuya disappeared.

"You know Kisame, I think that kid will defeat you if you come for his mother," Zabuza told Kisame.

Kisame grinned happily, "I think so too, Zabuza-san. He has eyes similar to Mangetsu..." Kisame remembered how the Hozuki came to the seven swordsmen and mastered all seven swords they had. "Don't worry, I won't make it easy for him."

The two swordsmen chuckled. The chuckle soon turned into laughter.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Tayuya jumped to the top of the Mizukage palace. They saw five figures at the top of the tower.<p>

They landed. The five figures were Kakashi, Jiraiya and Mei on one side and Tobi and Yagura on the other.

"Naruto, you're back," Kakashi nodded. Naruto noted the seriousness in his Sharingan eye. _'Wait... that's not Sharingan...'_

Naruto checked Kakashi's eye again, then he muttered, "Mangekyō..."

Hearing Naruto's mutter, Kakashi and Tobi's visible eye widened.

_'How could he know the secret of the Uchiha?'_

_'Where did Naruto heard about the Mangekyō?'_

Naruto decided to ignore Kakashi's eye for now. He turned towards Tobi, "...when I was away, I heard some intriguing stories..."

The rebel factions, shot Naruto a questioning look.

"One of them stated that a man in orange mask is the real Yondaime Mizukage. I heard that he controlled the Mizukage somehow."

Tobi said nothing but his eye narrowed marginally. Jiraiya's eyes widened at the implication. _'If that is true...'_

"...I wonder, is there any truth in that? I saw your eye for a moment in our fight. It's a dōjutsu isn't it?"

Tobi stood still.

"At first I had no name for the dōjutsu but now, I have," Naruto pointed towards Tobi's visible eye. "That is a Mangekyō Sharingan."

Tobi chuckled. "Impressive. I should have known that his son would be just as dangerous as him."

This time, Naruto was the one who quieted.

"Correct. This is the true power of Sharingan. Uchiha Madara's power!"

At that statement, Naruto did not know why but he felt a sudden hatred towards the man.

Suddenly he felt his mouth moving by it's own.

"You claim to be Uchiha Madara?" Naruto heard 'himself' ask in a cold tone. He noticed that most people here were taken aback by his sudden shift in attitude.

"Indeed, I am Uchiha Madara!" the man declared. Most people's eyes widened but not 'Naruto's'.

"You, a mere mortal claim to be Uchiha Madara?" Hearing the tone 'he' spoke in, Naruto realized who was controlling his body. _'...Tendō...'_

"Mortal! How dare you disrespect his memory!"

Immediately, Naruto felt a sudden rush of power as he saw his vision changing.

"That's..." Jiraiya muttered.

"Rinnegan!" Tobi shouted in shock.

Tendō brought his hand up and clenched his fist. "_**Ten Sei**_!" Tobi exploded. Or at least it seemed as if he did. Tobi appeared unharmed from the attack.

Tendō narrowed his eyes, "the ability to shift yourself to another dimension for a moment. It appears that the Sharingan has evolved further than what I expected."

Jiraiya stared at the one he believed to be Naruto. _'...he has the Rinnegan... but this attitude of his is strange. Nagato did not act differently even after using the Rinnegan... Well, not exactly...'_ Jiraiya amended._ 'Nagato did act differently some time after his Rinnegan was unlocked.'_

"Mortal, how long can you keep shifting yourself?" Tendō asked as he raised his hand to the sky. "_**Tenj**ō** Tenge**_." (_**Heaven and Earth**_) a huge meteorite fell from the sky towards the tower.

Seeing the size, all rebel factions jumped away from the tower to avoid the impact. Jiraiya noted that Yagura did nothing, further proving the belief that he was under control.

The meteorite exploded and Yagura was blown away. Tobi stood unharmed on what remains of the Mizukage palace.

"...I did not expect you to have those eyes..." Tobi muttered to the floating boy.

Tendō levitated on the air above Tobi. "That is why you are not Uchiha Madara," Tendō pointed at the masked man. Naruto felt that the situation could be described as a judge pointing to the accused. "Begone from My sight. _**Hachiman**_." A massive sphere of light formed above Tendō.

Tobi prepared himself to shift into the other dimension when the sphere shot at great speed towards him. He shifted his whole body to the other dimension as the sphere shone. Unlike what he had expected, the sphere did not explode and instead stayed at where he was.

"Hachiman will not disappear unless I will it to. Shall I see how long can you keep your shift? The moment you released your ability is the moment where Hachiman disintegrate you," Tendō stated.

Naruto watched from his mind, amazed at the technique Tendō used. To think that the Rinnegan he had possessed such techniques. It was humbling to see how easy Tendō cornered the masked shinobi. Though Naruto realized that Tendō was bluffing. Even now, he could feel his chakra being consumed in great speed by the technique. If the technique was not dispelled, his chakra would ran out.

"...it is my loss today. I look forward meeting you again, boy." Tobi gathered his chakra to his eye and suddenly Hachiman exploded and Tobi disappeared.

"..._**Izanagi**_..." Tendō muttered. _'My apologies for the sudden intrusion, My Master. I shall return to the Heaven Realm now,'_ Tendō told him.

_'Tendō, can I speak with you later?'_ Naruto asked. He was curious about Tendō's sudden rage towards the masked man.

_'You have impressed Me by completing the Hungry Ghost trial. You may enter My Realm anytime You wish,'_ Tendō declared. His presence leaving Naruto's mind.

When Naruto regained the control of his body, he felt his Rinnegan disappearing and realized that he was on the air.

"...again?" Naruto asked as he fell to the ground, losing consciousness from chakra exhaustion.

In his fading consciousness, Naruto realized that Kakashi or Jiraiya must have caught him as he felt two arms stopping his fall.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Tendō stood facing each other.<p>

"...Tendō, why did you control my mind?" Naruto asked him. Tendō once claimed that the Paths controlling him was not an 'ideal' situation and so he made the Trial rules. Why would he break the rules himself.

"...I suppose You are already aware that I am not Uzumaki Naruto," Tendō began. Naruto nodded. "I will not inform You of My identity just yet. However, I will tell you this. The being Uzumaki Naruto know as Tendō have existed in different vessels."

Naruto thought about Tendō's anger towards Tobi and his statement. "Tendō, this is just a guess. Can you confirm whether it is true or not?" Naruto asked. Tendō nodded and Naruto stated his guess, "Uchiha Madara was similar to me. He had the Rinnegan. He had you."

Tendō gave an amused smile. "Correct, My Master. Master Madara was one of the few mortals I respected."

Naruto nodded. "You will not tell me anything else, will you?"

"I will not. You have yet to reach the Heaven Realm. Pass the Hell Realm Trial and I will answer any question You may have." Tendō then added, "I shall not interfere anymore. I apologize for any inconvenience I may cause to You, My Master."

"...thank you for the help today, Tendō."

"You are welcome, My Master."

* * *

><p>Naruto regained consciousness and immediately wished he had not.<p>

Beside him was Jiraiya, standing with stern face, no doubt full of questions because of Tendō's actions.

"...Naruto, we need to talk."

Naruto resigned and decided to tell Jiraiya everything about the Rinnegan.

* * *

><p>By the time he was done, Jiraiya seemed thoughtful.<p>

"Naruto, I never actually told anyone this but one of my apprentice also have the Rinnegan," Jiraiya told Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked, eyes wide in surprise.

_'What?'_ Naruto heard Tendō echoing his question. Naruto was about to ask him what he was doing but Tendō answered him immediately, _'My apologies, I heard the Sage words and could not stop Myself.'_

"His name was Nagato. An orphan from Amegakure," Jiraiya told him. Then he told Naruto about stories how he found three orphans from the war and trained them. He told them that one day Nagato activated Rinnegan to protect his friends. Jiraiya knew that the Rinnegan granted him full control over the elements but he did not knew about the Six Paths.

After telling him that, Jiraiya told him to rest and left the room.

"...Tendō, this Nagato, do you know him?"

Tendō thought about it for a while,_ '...I do not believe so. My previous Master before You was an Uzumaki girl. She and her sister, named Karin, lived in a village that was razed to the ground by bandits. During the raid, she and her sister tried to escape but she was captured.'_

Tendō's voice became cold as he continued, _'as You may suspect, she was tortured and raped. Her mind was broken to the point where she did not recognize her own self. Her name was lost forever. I took that chance to control her body. I killed all the bandits and then...'_ Tendō's voice became calm again _'...I killed the body.'_

"...my condolences, Tendō..."

_'...before that, My Master was a Senju boy.'_

"Do you know his name?" Naruto asked. The number of Senju were limited. If Tendō was in a Senju, he might have known the Senju.

_'Senju Nawaki. He was a stubborn child. He was a weak shinobi who was strong in spirit. I never spoke to him. He died when he was a child.'_

"...Tsunade-bāsama's brother..." Naruto realized.

_'Senju Tsunade was indeed his sister. Those two were My recent vessels. It would be impossible for this Nagato to be one of My vessel. Therefore, only one conclusion We are able to gather from this.'_

"...there is one more Rinnegan. Though, whether he is still alive or not is unknown..."

* * *

><p>Tobi walked inside a dark tunnel. Sounds of rain could be heard from the outside.<p>

"...I see that you have returned..." a voice spoke to him as he stood facing the back of a man with spiky orange hair. The man wore a familiar black cloak with red clouds on it.

Tobi smirked from behind his mask, "I have a rather interesting information for you, Nagato."

Nagato's Rinnegan met the masked man's visible eye.

* * *

><p>Several days after his conversation with Jiraiya, Naruto was freed from Kiri hospital.<p>

Soon after his release, the Konoha shinobi plus Tayuya stood at the gates of Kiri.

"...I thank you all for your assistance in this war," Mei and her companions, Ao and Chōjūrō bowed.

They bowed back.

"Will you be returning to Konoha, Zabuza?" Mei asked the swordsman.

Zabuza nodded, "I owe them one. Besides, I think you can take care of this place better than I can."

Mei accepted the answer. Then she turned to Jiraiya. "Are you sure you want to take him?" Mei asked, referring to the shinobi carried by Jiraiya.

"Yes, have to keep Akatsuki away from him," Jiraiya told Mei.

"...please do not speak as if I am not here," Yagura spoke from Jiraiya's back. "Mei-san, I apologize for any trouble I have caused you. It would be the best for this village if I leave," Yagura told Mei.

After Tobi escaped, Jiraiya checked on Yagura and found traces of genjutsu and hypnotism in his head. Removing them, Jiraiya declared that Yagura should be taken to Konoha as the people of Kirigakure certainly would not be content with the explanation that he was controlled.

Yagura agreed. The only problem was that he was still injured from Tendō's technique and so he was carried by Jiraiya.

Mei smiled at Yagura, "if you need my help, please do not hesitate to ask." After talking with Yagura for some time, Mei doted on the ex-Mizukage as if he was her little brother. Though he might be older than her. Naruto suspected that she did it to feel young.

"Thank you, Mei-san."

The shinobi of Konoha plus Tayuya and Yagura left Kirigakure and started their journey back to Konoha.

* * *

><p>A day after, the shinobi of Kirigakure mission stood in front of Itachi. Yagura was left with Tsunade to be checked for any injuries.<p>

Itachi listened as each team leaders gave their reports.

Jiraiya's, "After we arrived, my team moved to engage Mizukage in battle but he was not alone. Akatsuki members, Hoshigaki Kisame was with him and I left Naruto and Tayuya to face Hoshigaki while I battled Mizukage. Naruto and Tayuya's battle was interrupted by another Akatsuki member, the masked man who killed the Yondaime Hokage. This man claimed that his name was Tobi. Kakashi engaged him in battle and Naruto assisted me to fight against the rampaging Sanbi.""

"After summoning a bird and using his chakra chains, Naruto fell unconscious, presumably from soldier pills overdose and fell to the sea. His status were Missing In Action for approximately a week. Tayuya and I battled the Mizukage multiple times with Terumi Mei and her guards. At the last day, Naruto returned and fought back Tobi and the Mizukage. In the process, he revealed that Tobi was controlling Yagura since the start. Naruto also revealed his secret abilities."

"After the battle, Naruto was unconscious because of chakra exhaustion. I examined Yagura and found traces of mind control. After destroying it, I advised for Yagura to be relocated to Konoha."

"Secret abilites?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto and I will explain later," Jiraiya told Itachi.

Kakashi's, "Well, after we arrived, my team were supposed to prevent any reinforcements from joining Jiraiya's team's battle. In the middle of the battle, Zabuza and I decided to check on Jiraiya. We found the Akatsuki members and we each engaged one. I engaged Tobi while Zabuza engaged Hoshigaki. The battle was interrupted when we saw Sanbi disappearing. Tobi retreated."

"Throughout the week, my team assisted in protection of several rebel camps. I engaged Tobi multiple times and found that his ability was similar to mine. A time-space manipulation. After the rebellion ended, my team were given the task to deliver and assist the injured."

Zabuza's, "Nothing much I can add here. Haku and I were given a job to slaughter any enemies we came across. As Kakashi said, I engaged Kisame. In the rebellion, Haku and I joined the assault team and attacked multiple bases. I fought Kisame many times. We actually learned of Tobi controlling Yagura from Kisame. After the rebellion, Haku and I were tasked to eliminate any riot."

Itachi nodded. "All of you have done a good job. Go to the administrative office for your reward. Naruto, Jiraiya stay here."

When the others left, Naruto grabbed Tayuya before she could go.

"What is it, bastard?" Tayuya asked.

"Stay, you are my guard and so you will find out about this. One way or another. Answering all questions now would be the best," Naruto told her.

Tayuya nodded.

Naruto then began to tell them his discovery of his powers. Starting from the first time he met Tendō after the invasion and ended his explanation to the point where Tendō admitted that he existed in multiple people, including Uchiha Madara and Senju Nawaki.

* * *

><p>After Naruto finished, the room was filled with silence. Jiraiya who knew about this was surprised at the fact that Tsunade's brother had the same potential as Naruto.<p>

"You know, shithead, if I didn't see you beating up that orange-guy easily like that, I won't believe you," Tayuya said. True that most of the story sounded unbelievable but then again, the bastard managed to summon a meteor and beat up a Kage-killer that easily.

"...Rinnegan..." Itachi muttered, "Naruto-kun, can you come to my clan compound later at midnight? You may bring Tayuya-san." Itachi asked. Naruto nodded. "I need time to consider this bloodline of yours, Naruto-kun. You are all dismissed."

The three shinobi began to leave the room. Naruto stopped near the door. Then he walked to the Hokage desk and placed a scroll on the table.

"...Hokage-sama, this is a gift from Shisui-sama," Naruto told Itachi.

Itachi's eyes went wide and he stared at the scroll in surprise.

Naruto left the room, leaving Itachi alone with the scroll his best friend left him.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Tayuya walked out of the Hokage tower. Jiraiya left them saying that he had something important to do.<p>

They believed that Jiraiya is currently peeking. Hearing the sound of a pervert screaming further intensified the belief.

"...hey, shithead..." Tayuya called.

"What is it, girl?" Naruto asked.

"Thanks," Tayuya said as her cheeks went red.

"...thanks for what?" Naruto asked, confused.

"...for saving me..." Tayuya muttered.

Naruto chuckled, "worry not, girl. You are a friend of mine. I will protect you. You will protect me too, will you not?"

"Friend? Us?" Tayuya asked, surprised. Usually he would not admit that they were friends. _'He has changed... what happened to him in the past week?'_

Naruto looked at her with raised eyebrow, "am I not your friend?"

"...I never actually have any friend..." Tayuya answered, embarrassed.

"Then may I have the honor to be your first friend?" Naruto asked her. He took out his hand and offered it to her.

Tayuya looked at the hand and then at him. She grabbed it with red face. "...friends..."

They continued their walk to Uzumaki house, still holding hands, never realizing several pairs of eyes that watched them from the shadow.

_'My son is growing up! I'm so proud!'_ Kushina thought as she cried happily. Beside her were Gaara, Fu and Utakata.

_'Good Job! Naruto!'_ Jiraiya danced from the bushes where he was thrown to after caught peeking by Tsunade. Beside him was Tsunade, still clad in her bathrobe, smiling at the boy she considered as a grandson. Though, that certainly did not mean she was old!

_'Go, Naruto! If you keep this up, you may have the chance to reenact the scene from Icha Icha Paradise, volume one, page 152! When the protagonist and his bodyguard made love under the moonlight!'_ Chibi Kakashi cheered inside Kakashi's head. Waving a flag with Naruto's face on it.

_'So romantic!'_ Sakura sighed dreamily. Beside her, Sasuke blinked. _'...and here I thought you didn't consider her attractive, Naruto...'_ he thought.

"...even though we are friends, that doesn't mean I like you, bastard..." Tayuya muttered to him.

Naruto chuckled, "I know, girl."

Those who watched from the bush all had one thought in their head, _'so tsun...'_

As they walked around while joking and insulting each other, they never noticed a pair of white eyes looking at them in anger.

* * *

><p>"Okāsama, we are home," Naruto greeted as he and Tayuya arrived.<p>

"Sochi, come here, I've prepared a dinner!" Naruto and Tayuya heard Kushina answer.

Soon, Naruto and Tayuya sat with Kushina and the three jinchūrikis around a table.

"So, tell me about your mission," Kushina asked him with a smile.

Naruto nodded and began his story, taking care to avoid any mention of the Uchiha village and the Rinnegan.

* * *

><p>When midnight came, Naruto and Tayuya left to Uchiha compound. They found Itachi waiting in front of his house. Itachi motioned them to follow him.<p>

Itachi took them to the Naka Shrine. The Naka Shrine was a shrine located in Konohagakure that was built by the Uchiha. People said that it had been there ever since Konoha was founded.

Itachi entered the shrine and then walked to the seventh tatami mat from the far right of the shrine. He opened a secret passage. Naruto and Tayuya's eyes widened. Multiple questions appearing in their head but they kept silent.

Itachi stopped in front of a stone tablet with strange writings on it. At least to Tayuya.

"...Itachi-sama, this is..." Naruto muttered.

Tayuya cut in, "What the hell is this tablet? The words are totally illegible!"

"What do you mean, girl? All of them were quite clear to me," Naruto told Tayuya.

Itachi nodded hearing that, "then it appears that Shisui's advice to bring you here is correct after all." Naruto and Tayuya looked at the Hokage, confused. "This tablet can only be read by certain eyes. Sharingan would be able to read the part to unlock Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō itself would be able to read part of it's techniques that existed in their Sharingan."

Here, Itachi opened his eyes, revealing his Mangekyō Sharingan which took form of a three-pointed shuriken. "Shisui suspected that your Rinnegan would be able to read the remaining parts. I will tell you and Tayuya-san right now, what we will find out today is a SSS-class secret. You will not mention this to anyone unless it is within my specific order. Understood?" Itachi asked.

Naruto and Tayuya bowed. "Yes, Hokage-sama," they chorused.

"Good, begin reading Naruto-kun."

And so Naruto began to read the tablet out loud. Telling the tales of a Fallen God and a Savior Of the World to his two audiences.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto and Tayuya stood with Jiraiya at the Hokage tower.<p>

"...Jiraiya, you know why I summoned you here," Itachi stated.

Jiraiya nodded and turned towards Naruto.

"Kid, our spy in Akatsuki told us that the Akatsuki would stop hunting the bijū for three years. And so, for the next three years, I will train you to become strong enough to face them," Jiraiya stared at Naruto's determined eyes. "Do you accept my offer to be your sensei?"

Naruto bowed, "I am honored, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya nodded, "good." Then he turned towards Tayuya, "Tsunade offered to be your teacher, she could not make it today as there is an emergency situation that demanded her attention. Will you accept?"

Tayuya thought for a moment, _'an offer by a sannin is not something to be taken lightly. True that Tsunade was known to be one of the strongest kunoichi but is she suited to be my sensei? No, am I suited to be her student?'_ Then remembering how Naruto became her first friend, her mind was made up, "...I accept."

"Then let the training, begin!"


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**"I am Back." (Schwarzenegger Style)**

**Sorry for the long wait. I had to finish some works... Truthfully I was planning to finish this three days ago but...**

**This chapter has yet to be beta'd. I will post the beta version later.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**Calison: Well, I can tell you now that Naruto will not have a Sage mode. As for the clones... well clones are too weak to be a match against a high level shinobi.**

**Guest: I have plans for that, don't worry.**

**RamenKnight: Thanks.**

**SimFlyer: Thanks. Nagato's Rinnegan will have to wait until he appear directly in front of Naruto.**

**pucflek: Well Nagato's reaction will have to wait. About the summons, from the manga, I conclude that the summons were 'unintelligent' compared to Gamabunta and other summons. And so, in this story I made them to be part of the Animal Realm that manifest itself in certain forms so each Rinnegan has different summons. Just with same physical characteristics.**

**Fanfiction of the Dead: Sent the explanation to your PM because it is too long.**

**kyuubifan1000: Thanks.**

**Lord Kolos: Sorry, too many troubles in Real Life.**

**god of all: Thanks.**

**Lord Purity: Thanks.**

**CelticReaper: Thanks, didn't manage to update as fast as I planned to...**

**Futon Lord: I think you need Outer Path for the Resurrection technique. And I am certain that it has limitations, if not, Nagato will ressurect Yahiko long ago.**

**Battle neurosis: Thanks.**

**8Swords: Thanks. I'll try my best.**

**Jostanos: Well, if you say so, then it's fine I guess.**

**thinker1234: Thanks.**

**Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 18 Training Missions**

Naruto and Tayuya were prepared to face a harsh training that could be compared to a torture from hell after Jiraiya's declaration.

Instead, they were faced with... this.

"...Jiraiya-sama, I ask this to thee. Why are we in a hot spring?" Naruto supposed he should have expected this since he was quite familiar with Jiraiya's eccentricities. However, he held a foolish hope in his mind that his godfather would set aside his... 'personal activities' aside while he was training them.

"Simple, Naruto! Your task is to spy on the female side while Tayuya's is to assist you in your 'mission'!" Jiraiya declared.

"...the hell, pervert?! Why would I do that?!" Tayuya shouted as she turned red in anger. Like hell she would help the bastard to spy on the girls!

"Because I said so!" the pervert answered. "And I am a Super Pervert!"

Naruto and Tayuya looked at the insane sage with an identical exasperated expression.

Then Naruto decided to continue the conversation. "Jiraiya-sama, is there any specific target you had in mind?" Naruto asked his sensei. Experience from training with Jiraiya lead him to treat this 'task' as at least B-ranked mission. Most of Jiraiya's perversion seemed to gravitate around Tsunade and so most of the missions were done in close range of the Legendary Sucker.

Naruto was actually prepared for the name 'Tsunade' to come out from Jiraiya's mouth. However, the answer he received was different, "Yūhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko."

"Orochimaru-sama's apprentice?" Tayuya knew Mitarashi. All kunoichi from Otogakure did. Most of them were told tales by their sensei about the Snake Charmer and aspired to become like her.

Jiraiya nodded. Naruto tried to recall what he knew about them. He knew Anko from his training with Orochi. She sometimes joined him in his training even after he became a genin. The other, Yūhi was an unknown except for her genjutsu abilities and her position as Aburame, Inuzuka and Hyūga's sensei.

After examining what he knew once more, he gave his conclusion, "while Anko-san is dangerous, Yūhi-san is actually the greater threat. She is a genjutsu user and she lead a team of genin trackers. There is a high possibility that she is a good tracker herself."

Jiraiya smiled proudly, "correct. You have to depend on Tayuya's genjutsu skills to stay under her radar."

Naruto turned his head towards Tayuya. "What?" Tayuya asked, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. She still could not believe that the bastard had a bloodline. And if what she heard was true, a mythical bloodline that the Sage of Six Paths had. Strangely, she felt that he would be the most suitable for such power.

"...I suppose I am counting on you, girl..." Naruto muttered reluctantly. His genjutsu was bad. He knew without a doubt that if the Chūnin exam was based on his mastery over genjutsu, he would fail. The girl was different. She managed to cast genjutsu strong enough to affect an S-ranked shinobi. That was certainly beyond what he and most people capable of.

Tayuya glared, "what's with that attitude?!"

Jiraiya laughed, "at least Naruto trust you. If he doesn't trust you, he wouldn't accept the mission at all." He knew for certain that the Naruto from few months ago would flat out refuse the mission. _'Naruto's growth is impressive... he is far more approachable compared to the old him...'_

"The bastard? Trust me?" Tayuya asked in disbelief. She knew that they said words such as 'counting on you' but trust? That was the last emotion she expected from the bastard. She turned towards Naruto, curious about his reaction.

Naruto closed his eyes, thinking about Jiraiya's words._ '...do I trust her?'_ Naruto asked himself.

_'Yes, you do,'_ a voice answered. Naruto noted that the voice was familiar. It sounded similar to his voice, however it had a different feel in it.

_'And who are you?'_ he asked.

_'I am your inner self... I'm here to guide you to the right path...'_ the voice answered.

Naruto sighed, _'and I suppose the right path for you is the Human Path, is it not? Why do you even bother pretending, Ningendō?'_

Ningendō cursed. Then he said in a sulky voice, '_you're no fun... You were supposed to play along!'_

_'...just answer my question truthfully. Do I trust her?'_ Naruto asked.

Ningendō's voice turned serious, _'you trust her. Maybe not as deep as your trust in your team but the seed is there.'_

_'Thank you...'_ Naruto opened his eyes and blinked. Right in front of his face was Tayuya. Naruto noted that the range between them were no less than few inches. He watched as her surprised face rapidly burned in red color. It was quite an amusing sight. Naruto let out a chuckle.

She exploded.

"Bastard!" Tayuya shouted as she pushed him away. Caught unprepared, Naruto was sent crashing to the ground.

"Why did you push me, girl?" Naruto asked as he glared towards his assailant.

Tayuya avoided his eyes, feeling guilty from her reaction. "...sorry, you suddenly opened your eyes and I was startled..." she muttered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but accepted her reason. "Apology accepted. Should we begin the mission now, Jiraiya-sama?" Naruto asked Jiraiya who had been observing them with an amused eyes.

"Yes, you can begin anytime. Spy on her for thirty minutes. That is your mission. After you are done, meet me at your house," after he finished his statement, Jiraiya disappeared.

Naruto looked at Tayuya expectantly.

"Hell no! I ain't helping you peep, bastard!" Tayuya shook her head rapidly, her blush receding.

Naruto sighed, "Girl, I do not believe I am capable of doing this without your assistance..."

Tayuya froze. Then a smirk slowly formed on her face. "What did you say?" she asked.

"...I do not believe I am capable of completing this mission without your assistance," Naruto told her again.

Tayuya seemed to think for a moment. "If you can say it in a more casual way, I will help you," she declared. She had no doubt that the blond rarely speak casually. She wondered how would he react to her condition.

Naruto sighed in frustration, "...I cannot finish this mission without your abilities..."

Tayuya's smirk widen, "so you only want my ability? Is that how you treat your partner?"

Naruto knew what she wanted him to admit. The problem was that his pride refused to allow him to bow to the girl's whims. However, he had a mission and working with the girl was the only method available.

"...help me, Tayuya-san. I can't do this without you..." Naruto muttered. He looked at the ground to avoid looking at the girl. He had no doubt that the girl's eyes would shone triumphantly.

He was mistaken. Hearing her name coming out of Naruto's mouth, Tayuya froze. That was the first time he called her by name. Somehow it felt pleasant. And that was annoying.

"Shithead..." Naruto raised his head to met her stare. "Don't call me by my name again..." she muttered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "How do I call you then? Do you prefer 'girl'?"

Tayuya said nothing. After they admitted that they were friends, she secretly thought that they should act more friendly but...

Naruto seemed to consider her silence as a disapproval and continued, "Do you prefer, Yuya-san?"

'Yuya' stopped her train of thought, "...what did you call me?"

"Yuya-san. I heard that some people called their friends with a nickname. I do not believe that 'girl' is a suitable nickname," then he looked at Tayuya's stunned face. "Or do you prefer Yuya?" he heard that some people prefer no honorifics. That was strange for him. But if she prefer it, then he would oblige.

Tayuya snapped out of her shock and answered with red face, "...Yuya is fine..." She could feel her cheeks redden in embarrassment. How could he call her that with such a calm face?

"Yuya, what will you call me?" Naruto asked. He wondered whether she would give him a nickname or not. If she did, this would be his first nickname from a friend. He was a little excited.

Tayuya went red hearing the name, "Ruto... you can only call me that when we are in a private area!" she shouted.

Naruto blinked but nodded. He saw no problem with that. He supposed that they would return to 'girl' and 'bastard' or 'girl' and 'shithead' in public then.

"...let's do this, Ruto..." Tayuya muttered, testing the nickname.

"I am counting on you, Yuya."

* * *

><p>Forty minutes after he left the two at the hot spring, Jiraiya heard a sound of a door opening. He looked towards the door and saw Naruto and Tayuya. He noted that Naruto's clothes had several snake bite marks and was torn in several places. Interestingly, Tayuya was unharmed.<p>

"How did it go?" Jiraiya asked, waiting for their story.

"...after we begin our mission, we spied on the targets for approximately twenty minutes. After that, Anko-san rose and attacked us," Naruto reported.

"Twenty minutes, eh? Not bad..." that spoke volumes about Naruto's stealth and Tayuya's illusion. The two kunoichis were among the best of Konoha. If what he suspected is correct, Naruto must have been protecting Tayuya and that was the source of his injuries. After all, Jiraiya did tell Anko and Kurenai to limit their skills to high chūnin level.

"How is it?" he asked them.

Naruto answered, "the girl preformed admirably. She managed to elude them in their chase. I trust her abilities," then Tayuya coughed. "and the girl too."

Tayuya smirked and continued Naruto's report. "The bastard protected me in our escape. If I am not there, I'm sure he will take no damage at all."

Jiraiya noticed that they seemed to be closer than before. _'Really... their bond is developing in great speed... is this normal?'_ Then he remembered who were the two kids. _'Then again, they aren't exactly normal...'_

Chuckling, he walked out of the house, motioning them to follow him. "Let's go to the next mission."

The duo followed without a word.

* * *

><p>The two kids and the Super Pervert stood near a training ground.<p>

Naruto and Tayuya watched in shock as two blurs of green clashed many times on the field. The speed they were moving in was beyond what they had ever seen. It was at least jōnin level or higher.

"...Is that Rock-senpai?" Naruto asked Jiraiya. He recognized the spandex wearing genin easily. He wondered whether that was a good thing or not. After all shinobi were supposed to be stealthy. Then again, most shinobi he knew never cared about their appearances.

"Your mission is to fight against him. Tayuya, you will watch the battle and give advice to Naruto when he needs it," Jiraiya told the two.

Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other and nodded.

"Good," Jiraiya turned to the field, "Gai!" he called the green jōnin.

Soon after that, Naruto and Lee faced each other on the field.

"YOSH! Naruto-kun, let us have a youthful rematch!" Lee shouted.

Naruto bowed, then he turned serious. "Let us begin, then, Rock-senpai..."

"**_Kaimon_**!" Lee shouted as he opened the first gate._  
><em>

Naruto winced. _'This will be troublesome...'_

"**_Kyūmon_**!" the second gate.

Naruto winced again.

"_**Seimon**_!" the third gate was released and Naruto cursed.

* * *

><p>Tayuya cringed as the battle raged.<p>

_'No, it's not really a battle...'_ she corrected. A battle would imply that the other side fought back. In this case, Ruto was unable to counter any of the green freak's attacks. She winced as she heard a sound of a bone breaking.

"...what the hell am I supposed to do?" she asked Jiraiya. He told her to support Naruto with strategies but in this case... 'he couldn't even do anything! What good will a strategy do?'

"Tayuya," hearing her name being called, she raised a questioning eyebrow at the pervert. "It's your job to give Naruto a method to win this battle."

Tayuya scowled. _'And how the hell am I supposed to do that?! Ruto is being beaten and I'm supposed to help by strategizing?! To hell with that! I'm joining in!'_

"You must not enter the battle," Jiraiya stated. His eyes meeting Tayuya. She flinched at the cold gaze. _'He's serious...'_

Tayuya tried to think a method to help Naruto in his predicament. Then she nodded to herself, "Bastard! Asura! Shield and bind!" she shouted. She hoped that Ruto would know what she meant.

* * *

><p>While he was being tossed around like a rag doll, Naruto heard Yuya's shout. He chuckled, <em>'that might work.'<em> He already switched into the Asura Realm since the start of the battle, he just need to wait for a chance.

When Lee appeared to kick his stomach, he formed a small yet strong shield. Lee's leg crashed onto it, cracking the shield. Naruto had no doubt that if left alone, the shield would break. That would not happen. The shield had served it purpose.

Chains appeared and bound Lee's outstretched leg. Then the chains dragged Lee away from Naruto and kept him in a long distance.

"Yield," Naruto advised to Lee.

Instead of showing despair, Lee grinned.

"I haven't lost yet, Naruto-kun! **_Shōmon_**! **_Tomon_**!" Lee shouted as the fourth and the fifth limiters were opened.

"...damn..." Naruto muttered as he realized what will happen.

* * *

><p>Tayuya poked Naruto's still body with a stick.<p>

"...that guy was a monster..." she muttered. She could not believe someone as strong as that was a genin. The disbelief increased further as she learn of his disabilities.

"Indeed..." Naruto agreed as he twitched. After several sounds of bones cracking, Naruto stood up with some difficulties.

"...how the hell can you stand?" Tayuya asked. He was supposed to be unconscious for a day at least. He should not be able to stand up like he did.

"We Uzumaki heal quickly," Naruto answered. "Though, my body is still aching..." Then he looked around. "Yuya, where is Jiraiya-sama?" In addition to Jiraiya's lack of presence, he also noted that Gai and Lee disappeared.

Slowly getting used to the nickname, Tayuya answered, "The pervert said that we can do whatever we want today. The two green monsters said that they will run twenty laps around Konoha."

Naruto chuckled. He was truly amused and impressed by the two green beasts. "Let us return, then."

"Yeah, can you make me some food, Ruto?" Tayuya asked.

"Of course, Yuya..." Naruto trailed off as he and Tayuya saw three people approaching them.

"Anyone you know, bastard?" Tayuya asked, switching from their nicknames. One of the people was a boy with high-collar jacket. The other was a boy with a white dog. The last was a Hyūga girl with dark blue hair. She seemed to glare at her for some reason.

Naruto nodded. "...Aburame, Inuzuka, and..." he turned towards the girl with a cold face, "...Hyūga..."

"...Naruto-sama..." Hinata called with a tone full of adoration.

"...Naruto-sama? Bastard, what did you do to this girl?" Tayuya asked Naruto.

Naruto answered her without taking his eyes off the obsessed girl. "Nothing. It was not me."

Tayuya's eyes lighten up in realization. _'This is the girl he told us about. The one saved by his other self.'_

"...I suppose there is a reason why you are approaching us?" Naruto asked the team.

"We would like to request a team match," Shino stated. "Why you ask? Because Kurenai-sensei informed us of your training and we decided that it would benefit both sides."

Naruto thought for a moment. _'Indeed, sparring with them would help us... however, the Hyūga is dangerous...'_

_'There is no need to worry. I am with you, master,'_ Shuradō stated.

Naruto relaxed. He turned towards Tayuya and saw her nodding. "We accept your challenge."

* * *

><p>The two teams stood a distance away from one another.<p>

"What are the rules?" Naruto asked. It would be prudent to set several rules to avoid any casualties in this 'spar'. He doubted the Hyūga's intention towards Tayuya were friendly.

"There will be no lethal blows. Each team had a team leader and they will declare whether the team will forfeit or continue. The moment a team leader forfeited, the match is over," Shino declared.

Naruto examined the rules and nodded. "Girl, you are the leader," Naruto told Yuya as he wordlessly summoned a Shuradō clone. He and the clone looked at each other and they nodded. A plan formed.

Tayuya nodded, "you got it. Anything I should know?" she asked.

"...watch out for the girl," Naruto advised.

Tayuya laughed, "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..."

"...I did not scorn her. Her obsession is with Tendō, not with me," Naruto defended himself.

Instead of sympathizing, Yuya shrugged, "your business, not mine."

"Are you ready?" Shino asked from his team area.

Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other. They nodded.

"Let the match begin!"

Naruto moved to take out the Hyūga but was stopped by the Inuzuka. He watched as Shuradō began to battle the Aburame and Yuya battled Hyūga.

"...Inuzuka, do you seek a rematch?" Naruto asked him.

Kiba cracked his knuckles, beside him, Akamaru growled. "Bring it on!"

Two chains appeared from behind Naruto. They coiled themselves on Naruto's arms. He charged them with chakra and they crackled with electricity.

"That's new..." Kiba muttered.

"Using this I am able to subdue my opponent with certain amount of injury. Unlike Katon which is uncontrollable," Naruto stated.

"You think you can scare me with that?! Let's go Akamaru!"

"_**Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu!**_" Kiba growled as his face turned animalistic from the effect of the jutsu.

"_**Gijū Ninpō: Jūjin Bunshin!**_" as if copying his master, Akamaru transformed into another Kiba with the same expression on his face.

"This again, Inuzuka?" Naruto asked the boy.

"_**Gatsūga!**"_ Kiba and Akamaru transformed into drills and moved towards Naruto.

Naruto supposed that the boy would not fall to the same trap. There must be a trick in this attack.

He was correct, just before they reached him, they fused together with a shout.

"_**Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō**_!" (_**Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf**_) Naruto tensed as a huge wolf with two heads appeared in an instant and it began to spun.

"_**Garōga**_!" (_**Fang Wolf Fang**_) Naruto had to admit, he was impressed. If he tried to avoid the first attack, they would transform and switched the direction of their attack and continued with the stronger version.

Fortunately, he already had a plan for this.

Naruto was substituted with Shuradō the instant before the attack connected and the clone exploded.

Naruto appearing at Shuradō's place immediately swung his chains covered hands to knock Shino out. It worked perfectly. Shino was too shocked by his sudden appearance to guard and was immediately knocked out. Pun intended.

After finishing his two opponents, Naruto moved to assist Tayuya.

* * *

><p>While Naruto's plan went perfectly, Tayuya's was not.<p>

The eyes her enemy had made it impossible for her to hide and she was cornered by the Hyūga's rapid attacks.

"...why did He choose you...?" she heard her opponent mutter.

"What?" Tayuya asked.

"Why did He choose you?!" the Hyūga entered a stance and immediately Tayuya knew she was in danger.

"_**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**_!" the Hyūga began her sixty four palms strikes.

"Ni Shō! Yon Shō!"

In her pain, Tayuya noticed that her attacks were growing stronger and faster with each strikes.

"Hachi Shō! Jūroku Shō! Sanjūni Shō!"

Then Hinata moved for the last strikes.

"Rokujūyon Shō!"

The last attack came and Tayuya flew to a tree. She landed with a thud, her whole body ached.

The Hyūga looked down on her and grabbed her flute.

"Your ability is the only reason, He chose you over me..." she snapped the flute into two and Tayuya watched in horror as pieces of her flute was thrown away.

"If you do not exist, He will see me..." the girl moved to kill Tayuya.

Chains appeared and bound her in place and in that moment, Naruto grabbed Tayuya and carried her on his back.

"...it seems that I need to settle this after all..." Naruto muttered. "...I was trying to avoid you but after seeing you planning to kill Yuya, I will not hold back."

Naruto glared at the smiling Hyūga, his chains moving erratically around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to end this chapter here. It is late for three days already...<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has yet to be beta'd. I will post the beta version later.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**Dragonskyt: Well, she is not exactly a normal yandere, the basic is the same but she is a little different. Though somehow, most shy, demure girls seems to make the best yandere.**

**NarutoSPsyren: Thanks. Glad you like Shisui.**

**Jostanos: Hmm... is it really over? Read on and you will find out.**

**SimFlyer: Rather than cold, she is just obsessed. I'll place it in a Side Story or a flashback.**

**Guest: Thanks for the info. I suspected that, the question is what is the time limit? Oh well...**

**shadowmarialove: Delusional, eh? Most yandere are.**

**thuglife16: Thanks.**

**RamenKnight: Yuya has no meaning. The name Tayuya was written with three kanji. If you remove the Ta, the kanji will read Yoshiya but it is not ****girl name, so I changed it into Yuya. Nah, I'm not aiming that... there are several reasons why Hinata is like this.**

**Futon Lord: You can never be too sure... I write new chapter usually when I am about to sleep. I might made some errors here and there. Abilities of Hell Realm? His main ability is to summon the King of Hell. Then the King of Hell can interrogate the enemy and heal injured allies. The healing only healed the physical body. The healed did not resurrect. The King of Hell can transport souls captured by Human Realm or bodies to a certain distance. Lastly, using the Outer Realm, the King of Hell can resurrect the newly deceased. So to resurrect, Outer Realm and King of Hell are needed.**

**Guest (Chapter 2): Thank you for the info. Fixed it.**

**ashlands of the cold: Thanks. If you put it that way, his old personality is interesting... the problem is that kind of personality does not suit what I had in mind for him...**

**pucflek: Thanks. What do you mean by unexpected?**

**Battle neurosis: Yes, though the reason Shino asked for a spar is not really for training... he just want to confirm Naruto's strength. There will be explanation later.**

**8Swords: Thanks.**

**Mon Esprit Libre: Issues seems to describe her well... She is not in love with Naruto but she is obsessed with him...**

**Guest (chapter 4): Sorry, I can't really write a good fighting scene... I mostly focused on the strategy instead of the battle...**

**wacko12: Naruto will not kill Hinata, if only because she will be useful. Abilities Naruto will had with Rinnegan? The first is certainly the Six Realm and the Outer Realm. Next is the ability to see chakra. The rest is still secret...**

**Kenpachi813: Here it is then.**

**sachin6291: Thanks.**

**Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 19 Right and Wrong**

"...why did you hurt her, Hyūga?" Naruto asked.

"Because she is in the way, Naruto-sama," the girl answered as if it was a fact.

Naruto tried to find any trace of guilt in her eyes but found none. In that instant, he felt a mix of emotions towards the girl. Anger, dislike, and pity.

_'How did she end up like this?'_ he could vividly remember a scared girl from several years ago. How did she became as cold as this?

_'Master, have you heard the saying,_ "power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely"_?' _Shuradō asked.

_'I know of it,'_ Naruto answered the Path while keeping an eye on Hyūga. _'Why?'_

_'...do you believe that Tendō's power is absolute?'_ the Asura Realm asked, reluctantly admitting that he believed the Heaven's power to be absolute.

Naruto did not understand what Shuradō was saying. _'What does he have to do with this?'_

_'The girl was fascinated, master. She saw what she believed was a god, a salvation. A being with power to protect her. And naturally, she seek to hid within it,'_ the Path explained. _'She is a clan heir, yes? And yet, she is still a child. She does not wish to grow up. She had no wish to face her responsibilities. She still begged for someone to come and protect her, which is what Tendō unintentionally did years ago.'_

Naruto's pity grew, _'in the end, she is still the same scared little girl I saw in the past...'_ Then his eyes hardened. _'That just mean I have to break the delusion she placed on herself.'_

_'Good luck, master. I will not interfere in this battle.'_

"Hyūga, let us have a match. When I win, you must listen to me," Naruto stated while gauging her reaction.

"Of course, Naruto-sama." He was disappointed hearing the answer. She did not declare her condition if she had won and she did not comment on his usage of the word 'when' instead of 'if'.

"...you are indeed a broken child, are you not?" Naruto muttered. He placed Tayuya near a tree and looked at the Hyūga, "Let us begin, then."

His chains immediately moved and the girl moved around the chains, avoiding it. _'Quite a nimble one, is she not?'_ Shuradō commented. Naruto said nothing as two more chains appeared and joined the other chains in attacking the girl.

After a few minutes, Naruto stopped the chains. "...why did you not attack?" he asked the girl. She had several cuts on her and yet, she still had the same peaceful smile she had when she talked with him.

"A slave must not attack her Master."

Naruto's eyes widened at the declaration. _'Well, master, seems like I was wrong...'_ Shuradō trailed off, shocked by the girl statement. _'She did not seek salvation. She is just naturally broken...'_

"...a slave?" Naruto questioned. _'She believed herself to be my slave? Shuradō, what should I do?'_ Naruto asked the Path. He was confused by the girl's declaration. He could not understand why would someone threw their freedom away.

_'I do not know, master...'_

"Yes, Naruto-sama," she answered reverently.

Naruto tried to rationalize her statement. _'...she could be lying...'_ though he knew that it was a weak argument. He had seen clearly how twisted this girl in front of him was. He had no doubt that she truly believed her own words.

"Prove it, then," Naruto told her.

"What do You need of me, Master?" she asked. Eagerly waiting for his orders.

He tried to search anything that would prove that she still had a will inside her. "...inform me of the Byakūgan's weakness." He was sure that the girl would not answer to that question. Answering this would mean handing the lives of her family to him. No one would do it. Even with his loyalty to Itachi-sama, he would not inform him of his mother's weakness.

He was mistaken, "the Byakūgan's blind spot is located at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. The Byakūgan is very sensitive and so a sudden flash of light would blind them for several minutes. Several objects with dense chakra can block Byakūgan's sight."

Naruto stared at the girl in shock. She gave away her family without any hesitation. _'...this girl is insane... is there anything else I can use?'_ Jiraiya's teaching came to mind.

"Strip," the word came out of his mouth before he knew it.

WARNING! STRIPPING SCENE! SKIP IF YOU WISH

* * *

><p>Even Naruto was surprised by his own order. The Hyūga's eyes widened marginally before a smile appeared on her face. This smile was different from before, this time, it had a certain allure in it.<p>

She began to take off her coat, slowly unzipping her jacket, gradually revealing the shirt underneath. After the jacket was unzipped fully, she threw it away and began to raise her shirt up. Throughout all this, she maintained eye contact with Naruto and her smile grew.

Naruto was mesmerized by her actions and so did nothing as her black bra began to appear in his vision.

* * *

><p><em>END WARNING<em>

_'MASTER! SNAP OUT OF IT!'_ Shuradō shouted. Naruto's eyes turned focused and he realized what the girl was about to do.

"Stop!" he ordered. The girl immediately did so._ '...that was dangerous... it appears that I still lack training...'_ He hoped Yuya did not see that. If she did, he was certain he would be dead before he could apologize.

_'I don't think that is the problem here, master...'_ Shuradō deadpanned.

_'...but this confirmed that she is too devoted. Too obsessed...'_ he closed his eyes, _'what should I do, Shuradō?'_

_'There are two paths you can take. The first is that you snap her out of her delusion and return her to normal life. The second...'_ Shuradō trailed off. He did not need to tell Naruto about the second path he could take. They both knew it.

"...Hyūga, what is it that you want?" Naruto asked.

"I wish to serve You, Naruto-sama," she stated without any pause.

Naruto sighed, "then you should not attack my friend," he saw her smile grew smaller hearing it, "you are my slave, are you not? Then know your place. You must obey me."

The Hyūga seemed to be conflicted. Naruto supposed that was good, she still had traces of free will. Though it seemed that it would be the best to destroy that will since she was too obsessed with him. "...yes, Naruto-sama..." she answered.

Naruto nodded, then he gave her first order, "right now, all you need to do is to train. Grow stronger, though I advise you to avoid harming yourself. I have no need for hindrance. Just live as you did before but train harder. Perhaps one day I need your assistance." He still disliked the girl for what she did to Yuya but he cannot deny that she had potential.

And he need them to face the Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>Some time after Team Eight left, Tayuya woke up and the first words that came out from her mouth made Naruto froze.<p>

"I was awake."

Naruto met her eyes and closed his eyes in resignation, "...and?"

"You seems to accept being her master readily..." Tayuya pointed out.

"We need allies to battle Akatsuki. The only members of Konoha I knew would be able to match S-ranked shinobi are Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sama, Itachi-sama, Orochi, Tsunade-sama, Sarutobi-sama and Zabuza-san." Then he added, "if we use Orochi' as the standard for Akatuski's battle capability then among them, only Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama and Itachi-sama can defeat them without any assistance."

Tayuya raised an eyebrow, "you think the pervert, Tsunade-sama and the Hokage are stronger than Orochimaru-sama?" Naruto nodded, he had not seen their full power yet however, Orochi admitted that Jiraiya is stronger than him, Tsunade can match Orochi in several ways and he was certain that Itachi was either stronger or as strong as Orochi. "How about the others?"

"Without a doubt, Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza-san are quite powerful, however they will not be able to defeat S-ranked shinobi without any reinforcements. Sarutobi-sama has the capability, the problem was his stamina. He has grown old..."

"So you plan to use anyone to fight them? Even girl like that? She hurt me without any hesitation you know..." Tayuya told him. She had no doubt that the girl can become strong, the bloodline was a bonus. But she definitely would not trust the girl to protect her.

"...Akatsuki is a dangerous organization. Do you not remember what we found out from the stone tablet?" Naruto asked, referring to the tablet Itachi showed them. "...if that God is their goal then..."

Tayuya nodded reluctantly, "I know that they have to be stopped but..."

Naruto chuckled, "worry not, I feel the same way as you. However, you cannot deny that she has potential. Potential we unfortunately need." Naruto then became serious, "for now, let us focus on our training. We should not concern ourselves with trivial matters."

"...calling a girl proclaiming herself to be your slave, trivial? That's so like you, bastard," she commented.

Naruto said nothing as he and Tayuya walked away from the training ground.

"By the way..." Tayuya punched Naruto's face and he was sent flying away. "...that's for ordering the girl to strip."

Naruto blamed Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Tayuya continued their training until midnight. They used the training ground near the Uzumaki house for their training. Kushina and the jinchūriki dropped by several times and helped their training. Tayuya noticed that Naruto seemed to be annoyed by their presence most of the time. She filed this away for later.<p>

"...shouldn't we go home now, Ruto?" Tayuya asked as she laid on the grass. She knew that training with the blond would be intense but she did not expect someone who almost matched Kimimaro's training regime.

Naruto turned towards her,_ '...I would like to train more but...'_

_'Don't forget that she is not Uzumaki, master,'_ Shuradō reminded. Part of him was pleased that the girl had affected his master to the point that he prioritized her instead of training but part of him was displeased that he would not train.

"I suppose this is enough for a day..." Naruto muttered.

Naruto and Tayuya returned to the Uzumaki house. Or at least, that was what it seemed.

Naruto stepped out from behind a tree, "...my apologies, Yuya..." he muttered towards the direction where she and his clone had left.

"...I have to be stronger..."

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto and Tayuya went separate ways as Tayuya began her training with Tsunade.<p>

Currently, Jiraiya and Naruto were eating dango in the dango restaurant of Konoha.

"I watched you yesterday. From your spar with the genin team to your training," Jiraiya told him offhandedly.

"...and?" Naruto asked after he out away his dango stick. He knew that Jiraiya was going to engage him in a serious talk.

"I must admit, the Hyūga is hot. You lucky bastard," Jiraiya giggled.

"...please be serious, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya's giggle disappeared and his face became serious. "First, as a shinobi, I am proud that you managed to find a way to use the Hyūga even if you disliked her. However, as your godfather, I'm disappointed that can be that cold," Jiraiya frowned. "What are your plans for her?"

"...in three years, should she prove herself to be powerful enough, she will be useful in the inevitable battle against Akatsuki," Naruto answered calmly.

"And then?" Jiraiya asked.

"...? What do you mean?" Naruto questioned back, puzzled.

"You will leave her with her obsession? She is obsessed with you and you ignored her. Will that continue in the future?"

"Because of her distorted personality, she is content with following my orders. I see no reason to change it," he was not a saint who would help everyone he met nor would he throw away his advantage.

Jiraiya seemed disappointed, "...even if it is the right thing to do?" he asked.

"What is right? What is wrong? Those are merely words humans use to show their subjectivity. I do not care about her. She is merely useful to me," Naruto answered.

Jiraiya sighed, "...I heard from Itachi that you are trying to create a peaceful world..." Naruto nodded. "As long as you stay like this, it is impossible for you to create peace."

"...is that so?" Naruto asked disinterestedly.

Jiraiya knew that he would not be able to reach Naruto now and so he moved on to the next point, "next is about your training."

"What of it?"

"You continued to train alone, didn't you? When did you go to bed?" Jiraiya asked.

"...three in the morning I believe."

Jiraiya continued, "when did you wake up?"

Naruto sighed, "six in the morning."

"What did you do after you wake up?"

"I train."

"You don't see anything wrong with that?" Jiraiya asked, exasperated.

"My Uzumaki longevity made it possible for me to keep this routine for years if I need to," Naruto stated. "There should be no problem for my health."

"That's not the problem here! You are too obsessed!" Jiraiya shouted, Naruto noted that several people were looking at them, pointing and whispering to each other.

"...then answer my question Jiraiya-sama, can you defeat Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"I might be able to defeat some..." Jiraiya answered.

"However, not all of them, correct?" Naruto asked. "Which is why I must train."

Jiraiya sighed, "there are many shinobi with enough skills to match Akatsuki. There's no need for you to train that much..."

"My apologies, I trust no one," Naruto stated. Naruto closed his eyes, "in any case, should we not start our training, now?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a sad frown, "as long as you act like this, I will not train you," he declared. Jiraiya hoped that would make Naruto reevaluate himself and change his attitude.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Jiraiya disinterestedly, "then I have wasted my time here. Good day, Jiraiya-san." Naruto bowed and left without looking back.

Jiraiya cursed, "that boy is too stubborn..."

"It seems that you are unsuitable to teach him..." Itachi commented as he appeared beside Jiraiya, casting a genjutsu to hid himself. "You seems to treat Naruto-kun as if you expect him to act like someone else. Naruto-kun is not his father, Jiraiya-sama..."

"I know... it's just..." Jiraiya sighed, "it's hard to see Minato's face saying something like that, acting like that..."

"Naruto-kun is a good person, Jiraiya-sama. He is merely too apathetic towards people not precious to him. This is why he do not trust them..." Itachi told Jiraiya. "He consider everyone but his precious people as possible threat..."

"That is not a mentality for a child..." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Naruto-kun is not a child, Jiraiya-sama."

"Who will train him, then?" Jiraiya asked, changing the subject.

"I will train him when I can. I am interested in what Shisui saw in him..."

"Shisui? When did Naruto met Uchiha Shisui?" Jiraiya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He met Naruto-kun while Naruto-kun was missing in Kiri."

Jiraiya's eyes lighten up in realization. "That's unexpected... what did he saw in Naruto?"

Itachi gave a small smile, "He saw a future."

Hearing that answer, Jiraiya looked towards the direction of the door and walked out of the restaurant.

"...Shisui, you are correct. With someone such as Naruto-kun around, the future is bright..."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on the side of a tree as he thought about what Jiraiya told him.<p>

"...helping the Hyūga is the right thing, he said..." Naruto muttered. "I admit that I felt pity for the girl, however..."

_'Master, why do you net help the Hyūga?'_ Shuradō asked.

"Because she is more useful for me this way," Naruto answered.

_'...master, imagine if Tayuya is in the Hyūga's position. Imagine if she is obsessed with someone else who ignored her.'_

"I would snap her out of her foolishness," he answered without hesitation.

_'Then why don't you do the same for the Hyūga?'_ Shuradō questioned.

"...helping her is not my responsibility but her friends..."

_'What if they are unable to? Simply because she and her friends are not precious to you, you ignore their plight? Imagine if you are in the same position as them...'_

Naruto said nothing but he jumped from the tree.

_'Where are we going, master?'_ Shuradō asked. Though he knew the answer, he would like to hear it from his master's mouth.

"...I have a business with the Hyūga..."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat inside the Hyūga clan's main house as he waited for a branch member of Hyūga to call Hinata.<p>

The Hyūga family had always separated their main and branch houses of their house. Those who were born first would enter the main house while those who were born later would enter the branch house.

Truthfully, he found the distinction of Hyūga main house and branch house to be useless. A family is a family. Why would you care who was born first? In the end, each had their own potential.

In addition, they claimed that it was to protect the secret of Byakūgan, however, he believed that if that was the goal then all members of Hyūga should have had the Caged Bird Seal.

Caged Bird Seal, that was one of the reason he disliked Hyūga. Seals such as that made people believe that fūinjutsu user were cruel and as Uzumaki clan member, he could not accept that. What annoyed him the most was why the Hyūga did not ask his mother to create a new seal without the pain trigger.

He heard that the current clan head and his brother, Hyūga Hiashi and Hizashi were trying to unify the clan but so far, he had not seen any success from them.

"...annoying..." he muttered.

"Naruto-sama?" Hinata asked as she entered the room. She closed the door and bowed to him.

"...we need to talk..." Naruto stated. "...first, I would like to know the reason why you believe that you are my slave."

"Because Naruto-sama saved me," she answered. Though, Naruto could hear a slight trembling in her voice.

"...that is not the only reason. Explain," Naruto ordered. While he was here to snap the girl out of her obsession, he was not above ordering her to speak if he need to.

She seemed conflicted but seeing his calm face, she gave in. "...I was weak," she confessed. "I was called the weakest Hyūga I had no talent in jūken, I cannot activate my Byakūgan without a seal..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "then they must be blind. You are strong."

"Thank You, Naruto-sama..." she smiled. Then her face turned expressionless, "that kidnapping was planned by Kumo and the elders of Hyūga clan. With promise of establishing a second clan in Kumo, they sold me..."

_'...selling their own family, a child no less... despicable...'_ Naruto had no doubt if he met a member of Hyūga elder, he would have punched them, consequences be damned.

"I gave up any hope of being rescued. No one loved me ever since my mother died. My father always praised my sister and belittled me. My uncle was busy helping my father ad taking care of his own son. My sister hated me because I was born first. My cousin hated me because I am from the main branch..." then she smiled and Naruto could easily see worship in her eyes. "But You saved me, Naruto-sama... No one else would but You did... You talked to me... You showed me Your light..."

Naruto sighed. He could see the problem now. _'By unintentionally saving her, Tendō became a hero for her and it was made worse by Tendō's god complex... this is troublesome...'_

Naruto nodded, "then, what about after that? You returned here did you not?" Naruto asked.

"Father found out what the elders did and executed them. I trained, hoping that one day I could be with You," Hinata answered. "When I saw You crushing the trashes around You, I knew that You are indeed, my Master."

Naruto frowned, _'I just realized how similar I am with Tendō before I met my team...'_

"...did anyone notice your obsession?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Kurenai did. She tried to _fix_ me. However, my whole life is only for You, Master. She failed..." Hinata looked towards him as if expecting a praise.

"...Hyūga, I know that asking you to stop worshiping me is useless," Naruto stated. "However, I can give you an order."

Hinata said nothing. Dreading that he ordered her to stop being near him.

"...live. Live your own life. your worship to me is your only salvation in this hell. You may keep it. However, you should not allow it to rule your life. Do not close yourself off from the world. If someone who cared about you offered a hand of friendship for you, accept it. My life changed when I accepted my teammates. Perhaps yours will too..."

Naruto then smiled towards her. Hinata thought she was about to faint. "Right now, I am not interested in you. However, once you can stand on your own, stand without clinging to me, then..." Naruto trailed off, allowing her imagination to finish his sentence. It worked as she went red and fainted.

Naruto chuckled. "...I suppose this is the best I can do, do you approve, Hyūga-sama?" Naruto asked as Hyūga Hiashi entered the room.

"Thank you, Naruto-san. I am in your debt..." Hiashi was about to bow but Naruto shook his head.

"...I am merely fixing a mistake I did long ago. From her story, it seems that you were not exactly an ideal father." Both Naruto and Hiashi knew that it was an understatement. "If you believe that you have a debt to me, then repay it by being a good father for her and your other daughter."

"...Naruto-san," Hiashi began. "I know of your distaste towards your father. However, to me, you are a man as great as him..." Hiashi told him.

Naruto chuckled. "...I suppose that was a praise. I am annoyed, yet pleased hearing that..."

"Can I ask you why you helped my daughter? Forgive me but your profile did not seem to indicate such..." Hiashi trailed off.

"Kindness?" seeing Hiashi's nod, Naruto chuckled again, "I suppose I am not exactly a good person... the reason I helped her is actually quite simple."

"And that is?" Hiashi was curious about the blond enigma. Most clan heads did. When they met each other, usually in a bar, they would talk about the Uzumaki boy who had shown great potential and yet was an unknown to most.

"Because it is the right thing to do."

* * *

><p>Naruto walked towards the training ground near Uzumaki house, planning to spend the rest of the day training by himself. When he entered the ground, he was surprised by a voice.<p>

"You are late, brat! Let's start our training!" Jiraiya shouted towards him.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, then seeing Jiraiya's proud smile, Naruto smiled back.

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama..." Naruto answered as he walked towards his sensei.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has yet to be beta'd. I will post the beta version later.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**CelticReaper: Thanks.**

**uchiha isuke: Not in this story at least. This story is strictly NarutoxTayuya. Maybe in other stories.**

**Jostanos: Well, I'll be waiting for the Beta version...**

**RamenKnight: Thanks and sorry about that, I thought that it is not too graphic compared to some others... I'll put a warning if I write something like that again...**

**jeanpaulreddy93: Well, perhaps in other stories... about Sharingan, I do not want to make it easy for Naruto. Having Sharingan and the Paths would be quite a large advantage. In addition, if I made a Sharingan Naruto, then he would also gain Mokuton before Rinnegan, that would be too powerful. That's why this Naruto will not have Sharingan or Mokuton.**

**The Paths are enough and I do have some special plans for Rinnegan. His Rinnegan is different and it has some abilities that Nagato did not have. The readers have seen it from Tend**ō's battles. Ten Sei, Shinra Bansh**ō, **Tenj**ō **Tenge, Hachiman and those are not all of them...********

**EddyxMarvoloxRiddle: Yes, that answer will be revealed soon. Perhaps in the next chapter or the one after it. All I can say is that it will be revealed after the three years time limit end.**

**pucflek: Yes, I suppose it did end rather abruptly did it not? To tell the truth, I was half asleep while writing the past two chapters...**

**8Swords: Hmm... we'll see...**

**Zelga Lim Li: He will appear next chapter. This chapter is focused on Naruto and Tayuya's friendship.**

**SimFlyer: Well he certainly is better than me too... I am very tempted to just ignore Naruto's character growth and keep slave Hinata but that won't suit this story...**

********Ouke no Ki: Correct. Heaven Realm had no rights in Outer Realm but, Tend****ō can control Ged****ō. That's a clue for their identity. Glad to see someone noticed it.****************

**Battle neurosis: Thanks.**

**Inuyokai52: Thanks. About Hinata, you have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Darksilence12: Thanks.**

**axl88x: Thanks, corrected. Feel free to point out my mistakes. It will help the story...**

**Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 20 Friendship**

"Good job Naruto! Rest for thirty minutes and we'll continue!" Jiraiya shouted as Naruto slammed his Rasengan to a tree.

Naruto stopped and looked around, eyes twitching. All around him were the giant trees of the Forest of Death with black spot marking where he had struck his Rasengan to.

"...Jiraiya-sama..." Naruto muttered. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow as he looked at him questioningly. "It has been a month since we started training. All I have done is striking many trees with Rasengan. Is there any reason for this?"

"Hmm... before I answer that, make a Rasengan as fast as you can." Naruto did without any trouble, spinning blue sphere appeared in his right hand in a second. "I suppose that's fast enough..." Jiraiya muttered. "Now, using your other hand, make another one, as small as you can." Naruto did so and another sphere, far smaller than the other formed in his left hand. Jiraiya nodded thoughtfully.

"...again, is there a point for this?" Naruto asked again, his patience running thin. One month training with Jiraiya, wasted in attacking an immobile tree with the first A-rank technique he had learned since he was a child.

"I suppose your control is good enough," Jiraiya stated. Naruto was puzzled by that statement. What control? His chakra control had been fine since long ago. "Your control over Rasengan," Jiraiya elaborated.

"...Jiraiya-sama, why would I need to train Rasengan control?" Naruto asked. He hoped that the sage had a good explanation for this. He would be annoyed if the answer was not adequate.

"So you can complete your Rasengan," Jiraiya said as if it was obvious.

"...complete my Rasengan?" Naruto echoed. "What do you mean?"

Jiraiya sighed, he wondered how he should approach this subject. He noticed that few years ago, Naruto always avoided any topics related to Minato. Talking about Rasengan would inevitably leads to Minato.

_'Well... no way around it...'_ Jiraiya decided to went through it like how he usually did, bluntly. "As you know, Minato created the Rasengan." Naruto nodded. Jiraiya noted that he did not react at all to the name. "While Rasengan is a powerful technique, it is incomplete. Do you know what is missing from it?"

Naruto closed his eyes, thinking. "...Rasengan is an A-rank jutsu and it is simply a chakra manipulation..." What could make it stronger? The answer was clear to him. He used it all the time. "Elemental manipulation?" he guessed.

"Correct," Jiraiya smiled proudly. "I don't think I need to tell you what to do next, do I?"

Naruto nodded and began to form a Rasengan, adding small amount of water chakra to it.

"Why water?" Jiraiya asked as the Rasengan began to form.

"Becaus-" the Rasengan exploded, splashing water all over the two. "...if that was wind, we would be dead..." Naruto explained.

Jiraiya laughed nervously. "...I didn't expect that..."

Naruto sighed and started to form another Rasengan.

With the same result.

* * *

><p>"How's your training, Ruto?" Tayuya asked as she sat on the roof of Naruto's house. Naruto beside her, laying on the roof while watching the 'moon'. Naruto and Tayuya both knew from the tablet that the sphere above them was not the real moon. Naruto wondered whether it was because of his Rinnegan that he felt calm when he watched it.<p>

"...annoying," Naruto answered tersely. Shortly after his third failed attempt of creating an elemental Rasengan, Jiraiya decided that discretion is the better part of valor and watched him from the distance. Watch his failure from far away to be exact. Without his longevity, he would be bedridden by now.

Naruto then turned his head towards Tayuya. "What about your training, Yuya? Tsunade-sama is quite a force to be reckoned with..."

Tayuya winced as the pain she felt from the training returned in her mind, "she is a monster..." that woman did not hesitate at all. Morning until afternoon was filled with chakra control exercise. Afternoon until night, she had to standby in the hospital to help all kinds of patients. For the first few days, she was glad that the Shizune lady was there to assist her.

Well at least until she found out that they both were sadists who took pleasure from her pain. _'Which reminds me, that woman is related to Ruto isn't she?'_ No way, even though in their first few meetings Ruto acted like a sadist, he seemed to stop acting like that lately. _'There's no way that he is an S...' _images of Naruto with his chains came back.

"Yuya," thanks to Naruto's call, Tayuya was snapped out of her wild fantasies. "...it's been quite some time since I last saw you in pain..." Tayuya felt her dread rising. No way... "I do not know of the reason; however, your pain is... delightful..." Naruto tested the word. He nodded to himself, _'yes, delightful seems suitable...'_

"...oh god... he is an S..." Tayuya muttered. She felt as if she could cry at any moment. She was surrounded by S all day. _'What if it is a genetic trait? ...wait, then Kushina-san is...'_ Somehow, the images of Naruto's look-alike, better known as his father, being tortured by his mother, who looked like her, it seemed wrong. _'What if we reverse it?'_ her traitorous mind offered another image, this time was her being tortured by him. _'It is... glorious...'_

Tayuya slapped herself, causing Naruto to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "...would you like a meeting with a Yamanaka, Yuya? I heard that they are the best psychologist in Konoha..." Naruto trailed off as he saw Tayuya glaring at him.

"...let's just go to sleep..." Tayuya said as she laid down beside Naruto. Naruto chuckled and closed his eyes. _'...I'm glad that Ruto's mother is a seal master... we can sleep on the roof and no one would dare to attack us...'_

Few weeks ago, when they began to stay on the roof, occasionally joined by Gaara (or the Raccoon as Tayuya liked to call him), Naruto explained that the whole house and the area around it was filled with seals. The seals would warn Naruto and Kushina anytime a human entered the area around the house. Jiraiya told him once that the seal covered approximately 200 meters from the house.

"This place is so peaceful..." Tayuya said out loud. Naruto opened his eyes and looked towards her questioningly. Tayuya saw his gaze and sighed, "...this place is completely unlike my old village..." she explained.

"Now that you mention it, we never actually talked about our past with each other..." Naruto sat and motioned her to do the same. She did so and they looked at each other, each waiting for the other to begin speaking. Naruto chuckled. "I will begin, then..."

Tayuya nodded. Now that it came to this, she admit that she was very curious of his past. From her conversation with various people in Konoha, it seemed that most did not expect him to act as he did around her. She wondered what he was like.

"When I was a child, my whole world was limited to my mother, Orochi, Jiraiya and Tsunade. My childhood is filled with training. I had no friends," Naruto stated. Tayuya listened, part of her wondered whether he ever did what other children did. "...you seem to have a question. Ask away."

"So, you never actually played like a normal kid?" she asked bluntly.

Naruto smiled bitterly, "...what is normal to me is to try my hardest to master a jutsu, to try my best to draw a blood from Orochi or Jiraiya, to study, to try to live up their expectation of Namikaze Minato's son. Training and reading are the only games I know."

Tayuya winced. She thought that his obsession with training was because of the Akatsuki but now she wondered whether that was just him trying to act like a child. Or at least, what he knew as a child.

"Do you remember what I told you about my eyes? About when they awaken?" Naruto asked. Tayuya nodded. He stopped a kidnapping by Kumo, which caused that Hyūga girl to be obsessed with him. "Then I will skip that part."

"Approximately two and half years ago, I crushed several boys' dreams to be a shinobi," Tayuya raised an eyebrow. "...they tried to provoke me. I know that they are merely children and therefore they acted without thinking and yet..." Naruto closed his eyes.

He took out a kunai. Tayuya watched as he crushed the kunai with his bare hand._ '...Tsunade-sama's super strength...'_ she realized. Then when Naruto stopped, Tayuya saw his hand bleeding. "...this is a crude form of Tsunade-sama's ability. Chakra control of that level is impossible for an Uzumaki. Rather than using control, I overloaded my hands with chakra, causing it to gain a tremendous amount of strength temporarily." Then he chuckled as the wounds in his hand healed, "of course, it is useless now. When I was a child, the amount of chakra I had allowed me to do this. But now, my chakra reserves is far greater, my control lowered. These two factors increased this technique's backlash."

Tayuya's eyes lighten up in realization. _'if he tried to do it in battle, with his massive chakra reserve and his control, there are chances of his hand exploding.'_

"Of course, now I use elemental manipulation. Kakashi-sensei forbid me to use this technique after my battle against Haku."

Tayuya raised an eyebrow. "I will tell you later..." Naruto told her. "To continue from where I left off, I crushed all bones in respective parts of their body with this technique, making it impossible for them to be a ninja. That is except Inuzuka. I left him as an example."

She did not say anything. What could she say? Normal child should not be able to do that. Normal child would not do that.

"...soon after, I graduated from the academy and entered team seven," Naruto continued, "as you know, team seven is a team consisted of Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura and I. At first, I consider them as annoyances. Sasuke was a strong genin but a genin nonetheless. Sakura was average..."

Tayuya could imagine him ignoring the two and doing whatever he wanted on his own. Though, if what she seen were any indication, they were now close friends.

"...even after our training and missions, I barely consider them as acquaintances. This changed in our mission to Nami."

"What happened?" Tayuya asked curiously.

"We were tasked to escort a bridge builder to Nami. It was supposed to be a C-rank," Naruto stated, chuckling.

"Supposed to be?" Tayuya had a feeling that this would be an interesting story.

She was not wrong.

* * *

><p><em>On our way to Nami, I noticed that there were two puddles on the road. At first, I recognized it as a trap easily. <em>'The genjutsu is weak and the weather is clear.' _Then I wondered whether this was deliberate or not._ 'It is impossible for a shinobi to be that foolish...'_ and I decided to keep an eye to my surroundings in addition to the puddle. Until now, I still wondered how could two shinobi that foolish reached chūnin rank._

_Kakashi walked on the puddle and was attacked by chains and ripped apart. "One down," the two Kiri shinobi who came out from the puddle spoke. I heard Sakura's scream. I sighed, _'how could they be so foolish? It is clearly impossible for a jōnin to be killed that easily.'

_Then the two shinobi moved to attack me. "...fools..." 'I' jumped to meet their attack and exploded. Sakura screamed and Sasuke gasped. "...they could not even differentiate between a clone and a real one..." I muttered as I dispelled a genjutsu near me, revealing myself to be beside Tazuna. I have been there ever since we left Konoha._

_"...you too, Haruno, Uchiha. Both of you did not notice that the one beside you was a clone," I stated. Then one of the two shinobi attacked again. "...it seems that he avoided most of the explosion..." I noted. Then I watched as Sasuke and Sakura defeated the shinobi._ '...the Uchiha's taijutsu is not bad. He is using a standard Uchiha style. Haruno... well, she is above average thanks to Hatake's training. Nothing notable yet. Still not good enough...'

_After that, Kakashi revealed himself to be unhurt and he interrogated Tazuna about the assassins._

* * *

><p>"And then?" Tayuya asked, her eyes shone in anticipation.<p>

"...Tazuna-san lied. The mission should be placed in an A-rank section." Naruto explained to Tayuya about Gatō and his actions in Nami. "...I suggested that we should continue as with Kakashi-sensei there, we should be safe. Sasuke and Sakura agreed," Naruto told her.

"...I thought that you would advise them to retreat," Tayuya stated.

"...perhaps part of me is simply too stubborn..." Naruto muttered.

"From the story and from our spars, it seems that your favorite trick is to use clone explosion," Tayuya pointed out. "In all spars we had, I never actually faced you directly. It's always clones."

"Clones are useful," Naruto stated.

* * *

><p><em>After we continue our travel, we reached Nami without any trouble. However, suddenly we were attacked by Zabuza.<em>

_My delusional sensei told us to fight him while he protect Tazuna. I protested but the Uchiha already charged towards Zabuza._

_Needless to say, he was defeated quite soundly. Sakura immediately moved to take care of him while I sent several clones to battle Zabuza._

_At first, Zabuza humored me and attacked my clones with his own clones. However, when he noticed that while my clones dispelled in a hit, they were as strong as the original. And so, he stopped playing around. He claimed that anyone who could make that amount of clones would be dangerous._

_Zabuza used **Kirigakure no jutsu** (**Hidden Mist technique**) and filled the battlefield with mist. As you know, Zabuza's specialty is in silent killing. I do not believe I need to tell anything except that we lost, badly._

_Seeing that we were in danger, Kakashi entered the battlefield and 'saved' us from Zabuza, he seemed to have a short term of amnesia as he forgot that he was the one who ordered us to battle Zabuza._

_When Zabuza was losing, Haku appeared and saved Zabuza._

* * *

><p>"What happened after that?" Tayuya asked.<p>

"After a week or so, our last battle in Nami began," Naruto told her. "This time, Zabuza and Haku both attacked us. Sasuke and I fought Haku while Kakashi fought Zabuza. Sakura was protecting Tazuna."

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke and I looked around us, we were trapped inside a dome of ice mirrors that Haku made.<em>

_Haku attacked rapidly from the mirrors, hails of senbons showered us. Now that I thought about it, we were lucky that Haku was too kind to kill us. If she wanted, she could have ended us in instant._

_"...Uchiha!" I shouted as I avoided a senbon. "Cover me! I will break the mirror!" Sasuke nodded and I charged my hand with chakra. I punched the mirror. It broke but so did my hand._

_Haku, panicked because of her mirror breaking attacked me relentlessly and I lost consciousness as I was made into pincushion._

_When I woke up, the bridge was tense. On one side was the people of Nami, my team, Zabuza and Haku. On the other side was the Gatō and his army of mercenaries._

_The battle began and fortunately, or unfortunately, I reached Gat_ō first and killed him.__

* * *

><p>"...that was your first kill?" Tayuya asked.<p>

Naruto nodded, "...my first conscious kill, yes."

"How was it?" she asked. After her first kill, she had nightmares for a week and was a wreck. Orochimaru said it was normal but she could not imagine Naruto acting that way.

"...I felt nothing. No disgust, hate, fear... I am just annoyed because his death solved nothing..." Naruto told her calmly.

Tayuya wondered whether that was a good thing or not. _'Then again, it's not like he's the type to go berserk and suddenly kill everybody. And he certainly is not the type to go emotional with a kill... Somehow, feeling annoyed is very like him...'_

"...well, there is nothing more to be said about the mission to Nami. The bridge was finished and we returned back to Konoha," Naruto stated.

"Then you entered a chūnin exam, right?" Tayuya asked. Naruto blinked, wondering how did she knew that. Nonetheless, he nodded. "Orochimaru-sama actually showed your exam to the people of Oto. He said that he is proud of you," Tayuya laughed as she remembered how the people of Oto reacted when their daily lives were disturbed simply to show a genin entering a chūnin exam.

"...Orochi did? How?" Naruto asked. He knew for sure that there were no one following him and his team.

"He said that he gave you a seal when you met him," Tayuya answered.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization as he remembered his meeting with the man before the exam.

* * *

><p><em>"Here, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said as he placed a seal on his back.<em>

_"What did you put there, Orochi?" Naruto asked. Not that he did not trust his friend. It was just a mere curiosity._

_"Just a seal that allowed me to monitor your condition."_

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed, <em>'I should have known...'<em>

"I must say that my favorite part is when you declared your nindō. That was dramatic," Tayuya laughed as she heard Naruto groan.

"...I suppose there is nothing more to be said, then. After the exam and invasion, I met you."

Tayuya smiled and turned towards him, "my life is not as eventful as yours. I lived in a small village as an orphan." Naruto nodded, he suspected that as Tayuya never actually talked about her family. "After a bandit attack, I was saved by Orochimaru-sama and was taken to Otogakure."

Tayuya smirked, "I trained and eventually was chosen to be one of the Oto Four."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Oto Four? Is that a name of a band?" he asked seriously.

Tayuya smacked his head, "hell no! That's the name of the group I was with. There's Sakon and Ukon, Kidōmaru, and Jirōbō." Naruto looked at her questioningly. She knew what he was about to ask and answered immediately, "Kimimaro is special. He is one of Orochimaru-sama's best shinobi. Sometimes, he would lead us in missions. Which turn us into Oto Five instead of four." Then Naruto remembered that Jiraiya referred them as Oto Five.

Tayuya then continued, "talking about Oto Five reminds me, you never heard my title, right?" Naruto shook his head. He did not even knew that she had a title. "In Oto, people call me, Hokumon no Tayuya," she told him proudly.

"That would be, Tayuya of the North Gate, yes? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Before Kimimaro joined us, the Oto Four had a formation. I'm at the north," Tayuya explained.

Naruto was curious about the formation but decided to allow Tayuya to continue her story. "My life is just a standard shinobi life. Escort mission, protection," then Tayuya's eyes became downcast, "assassination."

"What is your rank?" Naruto asked her, changing the subject as he saw her depression. Though, he was partly curious about her rank. While Kimimaro was strong enough to face Kisame alone, Naruto who was a chūnin managed to match Tayuya. That meant she was not as strong as Kimimaro.

"Officially I am jōnin. But truthfully, I'm a chūnin." Naruto blinked, confused. "Oto doesn't have many shinobi and so most shinobi who was deemed strong enough was moved up in rank."

Naruto nodded, the number of high ranked shinobi was one of the measuring stick of a village's power. Most small villages lowered the standard of their shinobi to increase their number.

"Then as you know, we received a mission to protect you and here I am..." Tayuya trailed off. Naruto looked at her, waiting for her to speak. "...I'm glad that I took this mission. I thought that it would be the same as the others. I will stay around the target and eliminate any threat..." Tayuya's depression returned as she thought about 'eliminating' someone.

"...I envy you, Ruto..." Tayuya suddenly admitted. Naruto said nothing as she continued, "you acted as if you do not care about anything. I wish I could be like that but..."

"You do not wish to be a ninja?" Naruto questioned.

Tayuya shook her head, "it's not that I don't want to be ninja. It's just that I dislike the things we have to do. Lying, stealing, killing..." she closed her eyes as she remembered what she had to do to complete her missions. Her eyes opened when she suddenly felt warmth covering her hand. She looked towards it and found Naruto's hands on her own.

"...I just became a ninja not long ago..." Naruto began, "I have yet to suffer as much as you. I cannot understand your pain. However, you are my friend, perhaps the best I ever had. I promise that I shall be beside you. I will help you anytime you need." Then Naruto gazed at her with a determined face. "If you dislike the path of ninja, then I will change it."

Tayuya smiled, "...that's quite a declaration. Is that some kind of a new confession of love?" she joked.

Naruto chuckled, "no, it is not a joke. It is a promise."

"...a promise..." she muttered. "Then I promise that I will always support you. Even if the world itself is against you, I will be by your side." After declaring that, Tayuya smirked, "you know, I've never heard of someone going that far for a friend..."

"Truly?" Naruto asked, "it does not matter, does it? We both are unaware of how a normal friends act with each other."

Tayuya gave a short laugh, "You're right. It doesn't matter what the world see us as. I know that you're my friend and I'm yours."

Naruto smiled, "in the end, that is what matters." Naruto and Tayuya smiled to each other and laid back down, their hands still entwined.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has been Beta'd by Jostanos. Thank you.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**Zelga Lim Li: Thanks.**

**frytrix: If you mean chpater 2 style, then I can only use that for oneshot stories. It's difficult to maintain it in a long story. A story of mine that used that format is Fate Servants**

**Jostanos: I guess I'll send you a mail before sending the chapter then...**

**pucflek: Thanks.**

**ezcap1st: I already have plans for Pein Vs Naruto. It will be one of the most important battle...About the jinchūriki, it's just that Naruto is too passive. Unless they approach him or they were alone (like he was with Gaara), he will not engage any conversation. Utakata is also passive and Fū here dislike 'normal' humans.**

**god of all: Thanks. I have my job and university so I might not update as much but I'll try...**

**8Swords: Thanks.**

**Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.**

**This chapter might be the last before the start of Shippuden-timed arc. Well either that or one more chapter.**

**WARNING: There is a rough draft for the sequel below at the end. Skip if you do not wish to read it.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 21 A Date**

"Ruto, I'm bored..." Tayuya whined as she sat on a branch, watching Naruto who stood sideways on a tree while forming a Rasengan.

Naruto blinked as he stopped forming a Rasengan. It has been a week since Jiraiya told him to complete the Rasengan. _'Even after a week, I am barely able to form a water Rasengan...'_

_'Well, nothing ya can do 'bout it. If it's that easy, dad would have done that since long ago,'_ Ningendō commented.

Naruto frowned a little but nodded, _'indeed, leaving my personal feeling aside, I will acknowledge that he was an impressive shinobi.'_

_'I wish that we can fight him one day,'_ Ningendō laughed, _'won't that be exciting, my other?'_

Naruto said nothing, he could not deny that he was also interested in Namikaze Minato's strength. Praised as the strongest shinobi, the first SSS-ranked shinobi in the Elemental Country, feared by all other villages. _'...how did that Tobi defeat him?'_ from what he saw, Tobi was not as strong as he expected.

Perhaps he was being unfair. The only time he saw Tobi fighting was against Tendō and the fact that Tobi survived spoke volumes of his skill. Which reminds him, Tendō only used three techniques and his reserves already ran out. It seemed that he need more training to use Tendō's abilities. _'They are very chakra consuming...'_

_'But those techniques were cool! I wish I have that ability. Then again, stealing souls is also cool.'_

_'...everything is cool for you, huh?'_ Naruto asked, amused by the Path. Ningendō's lighthearted comments were a welcome change compared to Shuradō. Then again, most of the time Shuradō was more helpful.

"Ruto! I'm bored!' Tayuya shouted, reminding Naruto of her presence. That was a problem he had been having for past few days. When he conversed with one of his Path, he would ignore everything around him. Sometimes, he would crash to a wall or a tree while walking, causing Tayuya to laugh at him.

"...what do you want to do?" Naruto asked with a sigh as he stopped walking on the tree and stood normally on the ground.

Tayuya thought for a while, "let's go to the village, I want a dango!" Tayuya jumped from the branch and sat on Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto grabbed her legs and balanced himself. "...do you want a dango or do you want to see Mitarashi-san?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

After meeting the woman for the first time in the hot spring, Tayuya was very impressed by Yūhi and Mitarashi. After talking with them several times for the past month, they became quite close. Naruto supposed that he could call Mitarashi, Tayuya's second friend.

Tayuya laughed as Naruto began to move towards the village while making sure that she does not fall.

* * *

><p>Naruto ignored the stares around him. With all training he had to do, he rarely went to the village. Even then, every time he was here, he would travel on the roof and avoided anyone. This time, he decided to continue his training while visiting the village. He walked on the walls of buildings, jumping from a wall to another while forming a water Rasengan.<p>

Tayuya grinned as she saw several kids pointing towards them, telling to their friends how cool Naruto was and how they wanted to be like him. Her mind imagined a world full of Naruto and her grin widened.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he formed another Rasengan with his left hand.

"Nothing," Tayuya said. Then her grin turned impish as she closed Naruto's eyes with her hands.

Naruto arched his right eyebrow but otherwise, he gave no reaction. He stopped for a moment and then continued on his path, this time, slower as to avoid any accident.

"Tayuya, think of this as a training. Guide me," Naruto told her. Tayuya nodded, although he could not see it.

"Go up a little more. A stall is on our way." Naruto complied and moved closer to the edge of the building.

"You have to jump to another building," Tayuya informed.

"Distance?" Naruto asked.

"About a meter," Tayuya told him.

Naruto jumped. When he was about to land, Tayuya shouted. "That's a window! Watch out!" Naruto adjusted the chakra on his feet and landed without breaking the window.

"...that was close..." he muttered.

"...sorry, I should have said something sooner," Tayuya apologized.

"Do not worry about it. We should strive to avoid such mistake," Naruto stated.

"Thanks," Tayuya smiled then continued to guide Naruto towards the dango restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Yo, brats!" Anko called out as Naruto landed in front of the restaurant, Tayuya still on his shoulder. "On a date?" she teased. Beside her, Kurenai smiled at the sight of the honored son of the Namikaze Minato carrying a girl on his shoulder, acting as if everything was right in the world.<p>

Tayuya smirked, "jealous?" she shot back.

"Nah, wouldn't be able to break through the Ice Prince here," Anko waved towards Naruto. "Most jōnin called him boy version of Kurenai."

"...boy version of me? Anko, what kind of image do I have?" Kurenai asked.

Anko grinned, "few months ago, after you sent that guy who asked you for a date to the hospital, you are officially the Ice Queen of Konoha."

"...and how is that relevant to me?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

Anko thought for a moment. "Let's say that while walking, you saw a guy you know from your graduating class. What will you do?" she asked.

"I will do nothing. Unless there is a reason to engage a conversation, I will not," Naruto answered without hesitation.

Anko laughed, she could imagine him doing that. Then Kurenai asked, "what if you saw Tayuya while walking?"

"I will do nothing. Sooner or later, she will approach me," Naruto answered. Anko and Kurenai raised an eyebrow at that. It did sounds like something she would do. "...even if it is merely to annoy me..." he added.

Tayuya smacked his head, an easy feat seeing as she was still on his shoulder. "I will not," she denied.

Naruto moved his head to look at her. "..." he stared at her blankly.

Tayuya blushed, "...okay, maybe I will..."

Naruto nodded, satisfied with her confession. Anko looked at the two, amazed.

"Nai-chan, are you like that too with Asuma?" she asked.

Hearing that, Kurenai blushed and smacked Anko's head. Anko rubbed her head, while grinning. "I don't hear a denial..." she said in a sing-song voice. Kurenai looked away, face red.

"Anko!" she shouted.

Anko laughed, then she noticed something behind Naruto and Tayuya. "Kid, isn't that Uchiha your teammate?" she asked.

Naruto turned towards the direction she was watching and saw Sasuke with Haku walking down the street. "...what are they doing?" Naruto wondered.

Tayuya smirked, "clearly the pervert and Haku are dating. Let's go, Naruto! We'll spy on them!"

Naruto blinked but otherwise followed her command. He could use this as a stealth training.

* * *

><p>The plan was to follow Sasuke and Haku and spied on their date.<p>

At least, that was what Naruto believed.

Instead, when Tayuya saw Haku holding a cat-shaped stuffed animal that Sasuke bought for Haku, she immediately abandoned any pretense of stealth and immediately greeted them.

Which resulted in the situation Naruto and Sasuke were currently facing.

Both of their hands were filled with many kinds of paper bags, each with different brands on them. The girls were currently attacking another shop.

"...how did this happen, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"...my mother told me I have to be a man and ask her to a date. She accepted and then you and the red-devil appeared and here we are..." Sasuke stated in a monotone. Naruto suspected that he was moving in an auto-pilot.

"...Tayuya suspected that the both of you are on a date. She decided that she wanted to spy on you both. However, when she saw the gift you gave to Haku, she suddenly joined her," Naruto explained his side of the story.

What actually happened was that when Tayuya joined Haku to adore the stuffed animal, Haku suggested for her and Naruto to join her and Sasuke and make it a double date. Tayuya agreed and they immediately moved to their first target, the shopping center.

Fortunately for the boys, their families are wealthy.

Unfortunately for the boys, their families are wealthy.

While they could afford all the items the girls were buying, they definitely would have a hard time explaining to their mothers of the reason of sudden decrease in their families' economy.

With this said, Naruto and Sasuke swore not to allow the girls to meet with no supervision. And if they really have to, forcibly separate them from each other.

"...Naruto..." Sasuke called.

"Yes?"

"I can't feel my hands..."

"...I expected that..."

* * *

><p>After shopping, Tayuya and Haku took Naruto and Sasuke around the Konoha, they went to the cinema (Watching Princess Gale movie), then they went to eat (at the Yakiniku Q). By the end of the day, the girls seemed to be closer and happier. On a side note, Naruto and Sasuke's bond of camaraderie grew from the suffering they have went through.<p>

When Naruto and Tayuya returned back to the Uzumaki house, they were greeted by his mother.

Naruto noted the big smile on her face when she greeted them. He wondered about the reason.

He received the answer. It was not what he was expecting.

"Welcome home you two! I heard that you both went on a date. When can I expect some grandchildren?"

Hearing the question, Naruto's brain shut down.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto opened his eyes on the roof. He blinked and the memory of last night came back full force.<p>

After rebooting, he and Tayuya explained to his mother that she 'misunderstood' and that 'they were not like that'.

"...a date, eh?" Naruto asked himself. He knew nothing about that. Tayuya seemed to enjoy yesterday's outing and yet, it seemed that something was missing.

"...I need more information," Naruto concluded.

He created several clones and ordered them to protect Tayuya and the house. Then he left to start his quest for information.

* * *

><p>Source number one, Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

"...something is missing?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he stopped his training to speak with his friend. "...hmm, I don't know anything about that. Haku and I seems to be fine after the date. Dad, do you know something?" Sasuke asked Fugaku.

Fugaku closed his eyes, "what did you do after you separate from Sasuke?"

Naruto answered, "we returned home and then we met with my mother. After that, my memories were blur." He decided not to mention the reason of his blurred memories.

Fugaku smirked, "I see, then it seems that you are more sensitive to your girlfriend's feelings than Sasuke. You both made the same mistake. No, you forgot something important."

"What?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

Fugaku chuckled, "I will not tell you what you have forgotten. You both have to find out on your own."

Sasuke cursed. If something was wrong in his date with Haku...

"Naruto! Let's go!" Sasuke dashed out of the field, his training forgotten.

Naruto nodded, following his friend.

Fugaku grinned, "...they both really are similar to Minato and I..." he could still remember how Minato and he had to ran around, trying to find the girls and apologize for a bad first date.

* * *

><p>Source number two, Hatake Kakashi.<p>

When Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the heroes monument.

They found Kakashi in front of it, reading his book out loud.

"..and then Nade screamed, 'No, Raiya! We musn't!' However, our handsome, dashing hero was unperturbed. With skills that could only be matched by the God of Perverts himself, he skillfully placed his fingers in..."

Naruto and Sasuke escaped from the place before they could hear anymore.

* * *

><p>Source number three, Jiraiya the Gallant.<p>

"...never mind," Naruto stated as he and Sasuke walked away from the posing Jiraiya.

After they left, Jiraiya stood, still in his Kabuki pose. Winds blew by and Jiraiya finally allowed himself to sweat from his eyes.

He did not cry! Real men did not cry! They simply released sweat from their eyes!

* * *

><p>Source number four, Uchiha Itachi.<p>

"...something you forgot to do?" Itachi asked after he listened to the boys.

"Help us, o great brother of mine!" Sasuke pleaded.

"Itachi-sama, do you have an answer to our peril?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke, Naruto, I wish I can help you, but..." Itachi trailed off.

"Do you have duties to attend to, Itachi-sama?" Naruto asked.

"...no, it's just that father said the same thing to me long ago... I still don't know the answer..."

Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other and groaned.

* * *

><p>Source number fi-<p>

"Mitarashi Anko and her sidekick, Yūhi Kurenai, have arrived!" Anko declared as she slammed open the door to the Hokage office.

"Anko! Don't be rude to Hokage-sama! And I'm not your sidekick!" Kurenai smacked Anko's head and bowed to Itachi.

"...Anko-san, Kurenai-san. I summoned both of you here for an important S-rank mission. You will be given S-rank payment directly from myself as I am the client of this mission."

"S-rank mission pay?!" Anko shouted in surprise, then she saluted. "What is thy bidding, Hokage-sama?!"

"What is the mission, Hokage-sama?" Kurenai was more cautious, though the prospect of S-ranked pay was too good to be true, most S-ranked mission were beyond dangerous. They should thread lightly.

"...the mission is simple. All you have to do is answer our question," Itachi stated.

"Our?" Anko blinked. Then Naruto and Sasuke appeared and they all bowed their heads to the two women.

"Please tell us what we did wrong!"

Kurenai and Anko blinked, looked at each other, then blinked again.

"...what?"

* * *

><p>Tayuya woke up and yawned. She looked around to search for Naruto. When she saw no one, she almost panicked.<p>

Then Naruto appeared, though Tayuya noted that it has less expression than usual. _'A clone...'_

The clone gave her a piece of paper and she read it.

_I have something to do. Stay in the house for a while._

_I will be back soon._

Tayuya nodded and waited at the edge of the roof, trying to catch a glimpse of Naruto.

"Yuya!" Naruto shouted from the ground.

"What is it?!" Tayuya shouted back from the roof.

"Let us go to a date again!" Naruto shouted.

Tayuya blinked. Did she somehow travel into an alternate universe? Did Naruto just ask her to a date?

"What?" she asked in a low voice.

Naruto dashed on the wall and arrived next to her.

"...let us go to a date again. This time, I will do it properly," Naruto told her with a determined face.

Tayuya blinked and nodded, still in shock.

Naruto smiled and they left the house.

* * *

><p>First they went to the shopping center. While yesterday Naruto only took the luggage and did nothing, this time he complimented her and advised her on what clothes would suit her better. Tayuya had to admit, it was more fun than shopping with Haku. By the end of their trip, Tayuya returned without her hat and a new ponytail.<p>

Then they went around the village and talked with each other more. Naruto stopped on the Yamanaka's flower shop and bought her a bouquet of roses. Tayuya blinked, not expecting a gift like that. Though she accepted it.

Finally they went to Amaguriama (Mitarashi Anko's recommendation), they ate there and Naruto had to admit, Anko was correct. Tayuya loved the sweets in Amaguriama. Later, Tayuya left the place with a big smile and a big bag full of sweets.

Tayuya ate them on their way back home and Naruto almost commented on it but he remembered Kurenai's advice. _"Don't be too blunt. Girls are delicate."_

"Yuya, perhaps you should save the sweets for later date. The anticipation of eating it should make the taste even better," Naruto told her.

Tayuya seemed reluctant but a promise from Naruto to take her back to Amaguriama sometime mollified her and she put away the bag.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the Uzumaki house, Naruto looked around.<p>

"What is it, Ruto?" Tayuya asked.

"...Anko and Kurenai told me that I should do this after I take you home but our home is the same so..." Naruto grabbed her hands and looked at her in the eyes.

Tayuya realized what he was about to do, but she could not imagine Naruto of all people doing it. "...are you going to..."

"...do you not want me to?" he asked. Dreading a refusal.

"If it's you, it's fine..."

Naruto smiled and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, short but sweet. Naruto pulled back and they looked away, embarrassed.

"Grandchildren!" Kushina shouted as she revealed herself. It seemed that she was hiding behind the door. Behind her were the jinchūriki, Jiraiya and Tsunade. The two sannin smiled proudly at their respective apprentice.

Naruto and Tayuya grew red and they ran to the roof, avoiding the spectators and soon they laid on their usual spot, watching the sky.

"...does this change anything?" Naruto asked Tayuya.

"Do you want it to?" she asked back.

"...I think our relationship is fine as it is now. We are best friends and yet more..." Naruto stated. Then he continued, "...let us go to another date sometime..."

Tayuya's face appeared above him. The smile on her face was brighter than anything else he had seen and Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"...I wish days like this could continue forever..." Tayuya told him, face still above his.

"It will. I swear it will. If anyone tries to take these days away, I will stop them. Even if it is a God..." Naruto declared.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise..." Naruto smiled.

They kissed again and then they allowed themselves to rest.

* * *

><p>"...why are you here?" Jigkudō asked. As Naruto and Jigokudō floated on an empty space.<p>

"...because I have found it..." Naruto answered.

"What is it that you have found?" the Hell Realm asked.

"My peace..." Naruto muttered with a smile.

"And what is it?"

"A smile. Her smile is everything to me. A world where people precious to me can smile happily. That is peace..." Naruto answered. He closed his eyes and the image of Tayuya's smiling face flashed in his mind.

"Is that the meaning of peace?" Jigokudō asked.

"...that is what Uzumaki Naruto knows as peace," Naruto answered truthfully.

"You speak with complete honesty. You stayed true to yourself, and for that, you should be proud. For you, Uzumaki Naruto is my master. I, Jigokudō, the Realm of Hell, The Sixth of Samsara, acknowledge you as my master. Let us strive towards our Peace, together."

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNING! Preview for the sequel, Skip if you do not wish to read it!<strong>_

_**This is actually a rough draft of what I am planning to write after finishing this story.**_

**Chapter One A New World**

**A huge chunk of rock flew through the air and slammed to the ground, causing loud explosion around the area of the impact.**

**Opening his Samsara eyes as he laid on the ground, Naruto looked at the forest around him.**

**"...where am I?" he wondered. The last thing he remembered was facing the Invader From Beyond.**

**_'...I believe it would be the best for us to lay low. We were lucky to survive our encounter with Yomagn'tho. However, I doubt we could survive another battle. We should rest...'_**** Tendō advised.**

**"...that thing let us go, did it not?" Naruto asked tiredly.**

**Tendō said nothing and the silence told Naruto everything.**

**"...I will kill it. I killed a God once. I will do it again..." Naruto muttered, his eyes narrowed as the grounds around him began to float.**

**_'You are allowing your emotions to rule you, my master,'_**** Tendō stated. _'Calm down.'_**

**_'He speaks the truth, losing control of our emotion would prove to be dangerous,' _****Shuradō agreed.**

**_'There will be time for reckoning. However, now is not the time,'_**** Jigokudō spoke, supporting the two Paths.**

**_'For now, let's just rest. We're also tired...'_**** Ningendō told Naruto.**

**_'Enemy. Destroy!'_**** Chikushōdō shouted.**

**_'KILL!'_**** Gakidō screamed.**

**_'...we will meet with the foul creature again, someday. We should conserve our energy for now...'_**** Gedō advised.**

**Naruto scowled but allowed himself to listen to the Path and released his chakra.**

**"...after we wake up, we will scout the area."**

**_'As you wish.'_**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto woke up as he felt his body being shook.<strong>

**When he did so, he was expecting a Shinobi member to greet him. After all, he went to face the Invader with a team. Though, they went missing in the battle. _'...Yuya...'_**

**What he did not expect was seeing a face nearly identical to him when he was ten years old. And he definitely did not expect to see that the one with face identical to him was a girl.**

**Naruto did what he would do in a situation as absurd as this.**

**He blinked and tilted his head.**

**"...ha?"**

* * *

><p>Beta notes: Hi Guys, gals, and persons from other realms.. (NO OFFENCE!)<p>

Beta Jostanos here.. There were some minor errors but they have been fixed. J

If any of you gentle readers happen to see any that I have missed please inform either myself or kitsune.

*bows* Thank you for your time and patience. Ja ne ^_^


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has been Beta'd by Jostanos. Thank you.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**Kuromoki: Nah that's... well just read the AN at the end of this chapter... About the reason why the story slowed down, there are several.**

**1. Before, I only have my work to attend to. Now, I have my job and university.**

**2. The rough draft of the chapters are done already but expanding it to a chapter takes time and motivation.**

**3. Though it ashamed me to admit it, my motivation is based on the reviews of this story. So sometimes I write only after the chapter has been reviewed several times... Sorry about that but I want to know what people thought about this story and review is the only way for that.**

**RamenKnight: Thanks, well either I place an AN or I post the sequel the same time as I post the epilogue.**

**Battle neurosis: Thanks.**

**8Swords: True, the test is simply to see whether Naruto can be true to himself or not. And ... ... ... ... ... ... (DiLost thanks 8Swords for the review and would like to inform him that an important AN has been written below).**

**pucflek: Thanks.**

**Guest: Thanks.**

**Nanashi113: Thanks.**

**Ouke no Ki: Glad you liked it. About the sequel, an important AN has been written below. Please read it.**

**Guest2: Thanks.**

**Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.**

**There is an important AN at the end of this chapter. Please read it.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 22 Prelude to Battle**

"Ruto, I'm bored..."

Naruto blinked, those words seemed familiar. Then he remembered it was the same sentence she stated three years ago.

_'...so many things have happened since then...'_ Naruto thought.

Physically, he and Tayuya had grown older since then. He noticed that when he kept his bangs long, people would compare him with Minato and so he kept his bangs short. In addition to that, for some reason, part of his hair stuck out like a pair of ears on his head. _'...when he saw them, Tendō seemed amused...'_

Tayuya kept her hair in ponytail. After their first date, Tayuya always kept her hair like that. Not that Naruto minded, in his opinion, she looked better without her hat.

While physically he and Tayuya had not changed much, their abilities had grown leaps and bounds.

Naruto had several new technique in his arsenal. He also increased his physical abilities to help his elemental manipulation style. His elemental manipulation had not changed much, however after discussing it with Jigokudō, he found out that one of the abilities Rinnegan granted was an affinity towards all elements. That did not meant he had an absolute control over elements though. It only meant that he had easier time learning the elements he was difficult with such as Fire and Lightning Releases.

After some months of training, he managed to create a Fūton: Rasengan, Fūton-Katon: Rasengan and Suiton-Raiton: Rasengan perfectly. It was a good achievement for him seeing as Rasengan was a quite strong jutsu and the elemental variations were far stronger than normal.

In addition to that, he had created several A and two S-rank elemental manipulation technique. Mainly wind and water, though he had several other elemental techniques. He also had learned how to fully incorporate the Paths into his fighting style. However, in battles he mainly used Shuradō and Gakidō. Chikushōdō might be needed but the time he used summoning were few even throughout the three years training.

Ningendō and Jigokudō's abilities were certainly not suitable in a battle. Ningendō and Jigokudō claimed that their true abilities would be unlocked only after he possessed Rinnegan.

Speaking about abilities, Jigokudō's was quite surprising for him. He did not expect an ability to summon a giant being called 'King of Hell' which had the powers to interrogate someone and to fully restore anything that was placed inside it's mouth. Though he saw no reason for the restoration ability after Jigokudō told him that the King of Hell's restoration only worked for a corpse seeing as a human would die if they were eaten by the summon.

His genjutsu and other areas of skills did grew but it was nothing notable as he primary focus was to train his close quarter combat and techniques strong enough to break through any defenses. For others, he left it to his best friend, Yuya.

Tayuya had finished her training with Tsunade and later learned several styles of fighting focused on legs. This was done so that she was able to battle and play her flutes at the same time.

She also, at Naruto's insistence, begin learning several techniques to improve her ninjutsu. As medic-nin, she already had near-perfect chakra control since before her training with Tsunade. Now, she was a medic-nin only surpassed by Shizune and Tsunade, the two best medic of Konoha.

Tsunade told him once that Tayuya's style was unorthodox. She was a medic-nin and yet she joined the front line. Technically, she did not break the laws of medic-nin as she was supporting Naruto but it was quite dangerous. Naruto answered Tsunade's words with a single question. _"Then I just have to protect her, yes?"_

In several mock battles, they would attack together in a close range combat. Tayuya would also play her flute causing several dokis to appear and joined their attacks. In case the enemy retreats, Naruto would be the one who pursued the hostile and drag him back to Tayuya's range.

While his and Tayuya's growth were good, the same could not be said with the condition of his 'family'.

Yagura now lived with him, Tayuya and the other jinchūriki. According to the ex-Mizukage, after he was escorted to Konohagakure, he was sent to live with Yamanaka to make sure no trace of Tobi's mind control were left. After two months of inspection, he was finally allowed to leave.

With the addition of Yagura, the already unstable situation of Uzumaki house became even more tense. Since the jinchūriki lived with them, Naruto rarely came home and spent his time training instead. Part of it because he wanted to be strong enough to face Akatsuki and the other part because he was still uncomfortable with the strangers in his home.

While his relationship with Gaara and Yagura could be considered friendly, the Mizukage considered himself to be in his debt for saving him from Tobi, his relationship with Utakata and Fū were not so simple. _'Utakata is too similar to me. While we respect one another, we will not seek each other's company. The problem is Fū...'_

The jinchūriki girl was troublesome. She seemed to consider him and Tayuya as threats towards other jinchūriki, which includes his mother. She would remind the others indirectly (or sometimes directly) that he and Tayuya were different. As much as it annoyed Naruto, he could not dislike the girl. Her attitude were quite similar to his overprotective tendencies towards his mother. Though his attitude lessened as he grew.

That does not mean he would allow her to be harmed, though. May Rikudō have mercy on those who harmed Kushina, because he would not.

In addition to his family's problem, he also had a problem with the next trial. After he passed Jigokudō's test, he went to the Heaven Realm...

* * *

><p><em>"Tendō, I have passed Jigokudō's trial. Will you answer my question now?" Naruto asked the First Path.<em>

_"...You have yet to pass My trial, My Master," Tendō reminded._

_"Will you allow me to take the trial now?" Naruto asked._

_"...do not act rashly, My Master. You are not strong enough. When the time is right, I will administer the trial. However, You do deserve a gift for passing Five of Six Path's trial..." Tendō seemed to think for a moment. Then his Rinnegan eyes glowed with amusement. "...indeed, that would solve several problems..."_

_"Tendō?" Naruto called as he saw Tendō absorbed in his thought._

_Tendō smirked, "My Master, congratulations. You may now challenge the Outer Realm." Tendō waved his hand and instantly a door with Rinnegan mark on it appeared on the edge of Heaven Realm's cliff. "Enter that door when You are ready. Though, I advise You to become stronger before trying to face Gedō. After all, he is the only Path that is outside My jurisdiction. I wish You luck, My Master."_

_After stating that, Tendō disappeared and Naruto was left alone in the First Realm._

* * *

><p>The Outer Realm was a complete unknown to all the Paths. Well, all except Tendō. With that said, the Paths were separated into two groups.<p>

The group that wanted Naruto to wait before challenging the Outer Realm, Shuradō and Jigokudō.

_'There is no reason to be in hurry. We should make sure that our preparation is perfect before we challenge this trial,'_ was Shuradō's comment.

_'My lord, as lord Tendō hath stated, the Outer Realm is outside his jurisdiction and therefore, possess an unknown risk. Up until now, all of your trials were held under our supervision to avoid any critical damages to our combined soul. However, in Gedō's Realm, there is no such insurance.'_ Jigokudō warned him.

The group that wanted Naruto to challenge the Outer Realm immediately, Ningendō and Chikushōdō.

Ningendō told him with his usual attitude, _'Come on, you already passed many trials. This one should be a piece of cake! Think of what you can do with all that power Gedō has! He defeated two bijūs, remember?'_

_'Gedō, strong! Strong friends, need!'_ that was what Chikushōdō said. He supposed that meant that Gedō was strong and they need strong friends.

Gakidō was out for the obvious reason. He was insane.

_'GYAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

...yes, that was obvious.

This was a clear decision. The Outer Realm would certainly governed by different set of laws compared to the Desire Realms. He would need some preparation before challenging it. Which resulted in this three years delay. And even now he was doubting his chance of passing the Outer Path's trial. It would be the best if he postpone his trial for now.

"Ruto!" Tayuya shouted.

Naruto blinked again, "yes, Yuya?" he asked as he was snapped out of his musing.

"I said, I'm bored!" she whined like a child.

Naruto chuckled, "then, what do you want to do?" he asked. The same question he gave long ago.

"I heard that all jōnins were summoned by the Hokage yesterday. Why don't we look for Kurenai? I want to know why the Hokage called them," Tayuya suggested.

Naruto thought about it. "The meeting might be held to discuss something that only jōnins are privy to. We are chūnins, Yuya. We should not pry."

That was also a problem. Because of their focus on training, even after three years, Tayuya and he were still chūnins. That did not meant that their skills were chūnin-level though. According to Jiraiya, they should be able to match one or two Akatsuki members when they were working together.

"But I'm bored..." she whined again.

Naruto shook his head with a smile. "Very well, we shall do as you wish. However, if Yūhi-san does not wish to answer your question, you must not complain."

Tayuya smiled, "let's go!"

* * *

><p>When they reached the Dango restaurant, they saw Anko and Kurenai discussing something with serious expression.<p>

Tayuya was about to call them but Naruto placed a hand over her mouth to silence her.

Tayuya looked towards him questioningly.

"...anything that is able to make Mitarashi-san look that serious must be important. They will not answer if we ask them. Let us go to Itachi-sama," Naruto suggested.

Tayuya grinned, "I thought we shouldn't pry..."

Naruto closed his eyes, "it seems that my curiosity defeated my rationality..."

"You're right, though. I wonder what can make Anko looks that serious..."

Naruto nodded and then they left to see the Hokage.

* * *

><p>The pair entered the Hokage's tower and went to the administration desk.<p>

"Excuse us, we would like to speak with Hokage-sama, please," Naruto told Iruka who was currently holding the duty of Hokage's assistant.

"Hokage-sama is expecting you and your companion, Uzumaki-san. Please go in," Iruka told them.

Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other, confused. Their curiosity grew as they heard several voices in the Hokage's office.

They entered the room and saw Itachi with eight different people.

"Yo! Nice to meet ya fools! I am jinchūriki-sama, Killer B!" a strange man wearing sunglasses declared when he saw them entering the room. Naruto's eyes narrowed, a name placed itself upon the man instantly. '_Gyūki.'_

"B! Shut up! You are surprising them!" a man, which according to his head was the Raikage shouted.

"Is this the kid you told us about?" a short man Naruto recognized as the Tsuchikage, Ōnoki asked Itachi. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the lack of respect shown to Itachi.

"You, boy. Are you Namikaze Naruto?" a tall man wearing a red armor asked, his gruff voice boomed through the room. _'_Kokuō.'__

Naruto scanned the room, The Yonbi's vessel was a man with red hair and face armor. _'Matatabi, _Son Gokū... all the bij__ū have gathered in Konoha.'___  
><em>

Then he noted that all the Kages were here. ____'...Mei-san is the Mizukage. The Kazekage is... Gaara's sister? ________I______s she not too young?' ________Naruto wondered about the choice of the Kage but he supposed that Suna must had their reason.____________________

He looked at the Gobi's vessel, "my name is Uzumaki Naruto." Then, Naruto turned towards Itachi, "Itachi-sama, may I ask why have you called me here and why are the jinchūrikis and Kages here?"

Itachi nodded, accepting the question, "as you know that the Akatsuki will begin to move soon." Naruto and Tayuya nodded. "Before that happens, we are considering to move all the jinchūrikis into a safe location. In addition, they will be given several guards with them. You both are among the candidates."

Naruto thought for a moment, "Hokage-sama, permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"The jinchūrikis should not be placed in one location. Also, they should not be hidden," Naruto stated. Itachi raised an eyebrow. Several of the jinchūriki's eyes took a steely edge. Naruto knew the reason of their hostility. They thought that he was planning to use them as a bait. "Think about it from the Akatsuki's perspective, Hokage-sama. Right now, they are moving in pairs to each jinchūriki. If the jinchūrikis are placed in a same spot, the whole organization will attack at the same time. Do you believe we can win against ten S-ranked shinobi?" Naruto explained his reasoning.

Itachi nodded. Naruto's words were true. It would be nearly impossible for them to battle against ten S-ranked shinobi at the same time. Especially since most of them were unknowns.

"Kid, you are still young, you should leave this to those older than you," the Tsuchikage told him. "I'm sure that the best of our villages are enough to match those ten upstarts."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Age, does not equate wisdom. Allow both the young ones and their elders to speak and you shall be enlightened. Merely allowing one of them to speak will result in a lack of insight. Clearly you have grown too arrogant to believe that age means everything."

The Tsuchikage's eyes twitched at Naruto's clear disrespect. The Raikage nodded at the words. He could see what the boy meant.

"Then what do you suggest?" the Kazekage, Temari if he remembered correctly, asked.

"...hide the jinchūrikis in several places. But keep the places hidden. Pretend as if they are still in Konoha. After that, each village should give a location to their trusted shinobi. Each villages will give different false locations. If the Akatsuki lack a good spy network, they will be fooled and attack Konoha. If the Akatsuki does not take the bait and attack one of the fake, that means there is a leak in the village that gives that location. If the Akatsuki found the real locations of the jinchūriki..."

"If they know the real locations then what?" Yugito asked.

"Either they have a very good spy network or there are traitors deep inside the villages," Naruto ended. The office was filled with silence.

"...thank you Naruto-kun, you may go now," Itachi dismissed both Naruto and Tayuya. "I will inform you our decision later."

Naruto and Tayuya bowed and moved to leave the room.

Before they could exit the office, they were stopped by Killer B.

"Ya know, bro. You are cool, Hachi said so!" he moved a fist towards Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the fist and at the name. _'...Hachi? Is he in a good terms with his bijū? That's good...'_

"Bump yo's fist with mine. Then we be cool," B told Naruto.

Naruto blinked at the weird language but bumped his fist with Killer B. The man might be weird but he certainly was not hostile. He saw no reason not to be polite.

"Cool, the name's Killer B. Buy ya know that already," the eccentric man introduced himself again with a grin, pointing his thumbs towards himself. "That's Yugito but ya know that already. Those two are Go and Yon's jinchūrikis. Han and Rōshi!"

"...Uzumaki Naruto. It is a pleasure, Killer B-san, Yugito-san, Han-san, Rōshi-san," Naruto bowed at each of them. After that, he and Tayuya left the room.

After they left the room, there was a silence and then Rōshi, Yonbi's vessel broke the silence.

"You know, even back in the old days, it is rare to see a kid that polite..."

* * *

><p>When they were walking home, Naruto's eyes suddenly narrowed. He wordlessly created a clone that instantly moved towards the Hokage's tower.<p>

"...Tayuya, prepare for battle," he told his partner.

"Why?" Tayuya asked, then she saw Naruto's cold eyes, the eyes he only had when he was in a mission. "Is it time?" Tayuya asked, worry filling her mind.

Naruto nodded and opened his mouth to answer.

* * *

><p>Back at the Uzumaki House, or where Uzumaki House should be, four men with black cloak and red clouds on them stood facing the five jinchūrikis.<p>

Kushina and the jinchūrikis all watched the hostile shinobi warily.

Orochimaru chuckled, "it seems that we meet again, Kushina..."

"Where's the kid? I can't wait to see how much he has grown," Kisame grinned, showing his shark teeth.

"Sasori no danna, shall we start our show?" a man with blond ponytail covering one of his eye spoke to the hunkering man beside him.

"...do not play around too much, Deidara..." the man spoke in a rough voice.

* * *

><p>"The Akatsuki is here."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Important AN<strong>

**About the sequel, I have several points that I would like the viewers to give their suggestions.**

**1. The girl in the preview, would you prefer her to be Naruto's alternate self or Naruto's alternate's sister? If you have other suggestion, please tell me in your review. If you chose sister, do you want the other Naruto to be alive or not?**

**2. Would you prefer the canon story or do you want me to decide or do you have a suggestion?**

**3. Should I make both Minato and Kushina alive or one of them alive or both dead like the canon?**

**4. Should I make the girl's physical feature exactly like Minato and Naruto or should I make her similar to Kushina? (Only physical feature)**

**5. Which one should I use for the name of the girl? Naruko (Standard name for female Naruto), Natsuki (I thought that it seems more natural than Naruko and I like the name), Rin (In honor of the late Rin (Kakashi and Obito's teammate)), or do you have a suggestion?**

**6. I was going to open a pairing poll but then again, I should save it for later. 5 questions are enough.**

**Please answer these questions. Thank you for your cooperation.**

* * *

><p>BN: There aren't any errors this time 'round, DL. You did rather well once again. J<p>

And now for my answers to your questions:

1) No opinion

2) Hmm.. Good question. Perhaps an AU/AU Crossover? If the AU cross over your choice (or PM me/possible poll) for the genre.

3) Having the Yondame alive _WOULD_ be a shock to Konoha. So would the Habenaro. Hmm.. Should that tag team be back again or remain deceased? Eheh I am not sure either.

4) Kushina

5) Rin

6) Pairing polls? We don't need no pairing polls! XD


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has been Beta'd (See BN below. ^_^)**

**Reviews Responses:**

**Zen Rinnegan: Thanks.**

**RamenKnight: Hmm... guess I should put some explanation next time.**

**Kunai94: ...that doesn't really help much.**

**Gagster: We'll see.**

**god of all: Thanks.**

**Mugetsu Ichigo: Thanks.**

**jeanpaulreddy93: What?**

**SimFlyer: Read on then.**

**Uchiha Isuke: Hmm... according to the other reviews, I doubt Minato will be alive.**

**Battle neurosis: Thanks. Well... about the time skip, I did that to keep Naruto's skill set a secret.**

**Ouke no Ki: Thanks. PM.**

**Zelga Lim Li: Nope, haven't post the sequel yet. I'm planning to finish this story first.**

**8Swords: ...no hidden villages, eh? Hmm... might be a good idea for a later story.**

**pucflek: Thanks. True enough... unknown sister will be troublesome... About the Akatsuki attack, I don't think they will miss a chance where all the vessels are in one place.**

**perses7x: Thanks.**

**Cola: Hmm.. don't worry, I doubt I will pair Kushina with anyone in my stories.**

**Silv3r: Thanks.**

**shadowreploid: Thanks. I'll do my best.**

**CaptainBoreale: Thanks.**

**...Sorry for the late update. This whole week I had to work and study all the time. With the additional job of making a Windows 8 application... I'm surprised I managed to finish this chapter...**

**Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 23 The First Attack: The Red Scorpion**

Uzumaki Naruto was a calm shinobi, he was not the type to lose his cool easily in many different situations. However, knowing that his mother would fight S-ranked shinobi was not one of them.

Which was why he ran faster than he had ever been in his life towards his home, dragging Tayuya all the while.

"Wait, Ruto! You're too fast!" Tayuya shouted as she tried to match his movements.

Naruto wordlessly grabbed Tayuya and carried her as he sped up even more.

"Calm down, Ruto. Your mom and the jinchūrikis are protected by many ninjas, aren't they?" Tayuya reminded.

"They are useless." Tayuya blinked hearing the answer. "They are already dead."

Tayuya's eyes widened, "then shouldn't we wait for reinforcements?" she asked Naruto.

"...I have no time for that." Then Naruto moved his hands through a series of seals.

Tayuya recognized the sequence immediately. She and Jiraiya were there when Naruto first made that jutsu. The technique that Jiraiya declared as one of the most powerful wind jutsu in existence. The technique that was declared as forbidden by Itachi.

"...Ruto, are you serious?! Don't you remember what happened every time you used that jutsu?!"

"Is there any other way for us to win against four members of Akatsuki?" Naruto questioned calmly.

"...four?" Tayuya breathed out. _'Four of them? Even facing one won't be a sure victory for us...'_

"Prepare yourself," Naruto warned. "We will reach our destination soon."

Tayuya steeled herself and nodded.

When Naruto jumped from a tree to the plains where his house was, he unleashed his technique.

"**Fūton:** **Shina-Tsu-Hiko**."

* * *

><p>Fū was not having a good day.<p>

First she heard that there was a chance that the representatives from other villages were here. That meant she might be sent back to Taki, that accursed village.

Then she and the other vessels were attacked by the Akatsuki.

According to her memory, they were the shark man, Hoshigaki Kisame of Kirigakure, the explosion maniac, Deidara of Iwagakure, the puppet master, Akasuna no Sasori of Sunagakura and the snake sannin, Orochimaru of Konohagakure.

As if it was not problematic enough, they already killed the so-called 'protectors' around this place.

_'If this continues, we won't be able to get away from them...'_ she thought as she flew to avoid Deidara's bomb.

It seemed that Deidara was the type to simply cause explosion instead of using a more subtle art of shinobi. He created paper animals and sent them towards his enemies with chakra. When he formed a seal, the paper animals would explode according to the chakra he placed in them.

"...this guy is strong..." even if she released a bright light to blind the shinobi, his one mechanical eye seemed to be working fine and her technique was rendered useless.

When she thought that she would be safe in the sky, her eyes widened as she saw a giant paper dragon flying with Deidara on it's back.

"Art... is an EXPLOSION!" he shouted as numerous paper bombs flew towards her.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for pain.

Then...

"**_Fūton:_**_ **Shina-Tsu-Hiko**_."

* * *

><p>Both the jinchūrikis and the Akatsuki stopped hearing the voice.<p>

Immediately after the name of the technique was stated, the whole battleground were struck by a swirling wind. The wind spun around the battlefield, striking the Akatsuki members and then gradually grew larger and formed a giant tornado.

"...the hell is this, un?" Deidara asked as his paper bombs were swallowed by the wind.

"Hmm..." the giant hulking man observed the wind as it moved closer towards him. "...I did not expect to have to abandon Hiruko this soon," he commented as he was swallowed by the tornado.

"This chakra feels familiar..." Kisame muttered. "Orochimaru-san, is this the kid?" Kisame asked his partner.

Orochimaru smirked and nodded._ '...hmm, Naruto-kun must have mastered wind manipulation. This technique would be impossible for anyone else other than him. The amount of chakra, the amount of control... impressive...'_

"...it seems that the technique failed..." Naruto stated as he landed on the clearing.

"What are you talking 'bout, Ruto? You hit one of them," Tayuya told him as she landed beside the boy.

"...if they lose that easily, there will be no point in us training for three years. That one is alive, look," Naruto motioned towards the dissipating wind.

As the wind disappeared, a figure of a boy with red hair and brown eyes could be seen.

"Impressive," the boy stated. "To think that Hiruko could be destroyed that easily..."

Naruto scanned his opponents. _'...Hoshigaki is a bad match for me, I should leave him for the others. Orochi is not an enemy. The blond one, Deidara if I remember the bingo book correctly is an explosion user, I believe I can handle him. However, the red haired one is an unknown...'_

"Yuya, you handle Orochimaru. I will handle the red haired boy," Naruto commanded. _'...mother should be able to work with the vessels to defeat the remaining two...'_

"...be careful, Ruto..." part of her was annoyed that Naruto would send her to a safe fight as Orochimaru was their ally but part of her understood that Naruto was asking her to gather information about Akatsuki from Orochimaru.

Naruto nodded. Then he moved to engage the boy.

* * *

><p>"May I have your name?" Naruto asked the boy respectfully. Without a doubt this boy must be a very skilled shinobi. To be able to join the Akatsuki at such a young age.<p>

The boy nodded, pleased with the attitude Naruto showed, "carve this name upon your mind. I am Akasuna no Sasori, the greatest Puppet Master who graced this land."

Naruto's eyebrow went up, "...Akasuna no Sasori, hailed as the best puppet master in Sunagakure. Disappeared when he was in his teens," Naruto listed what he knew about the famous shinobi. "However, Akasuna no Sasori was born a long time ago. How is it that you managed to keep such youth?"

Sasori stared at Naruto without a trace of emotion. "Interesting, most shinobi would assume that I am an impostor. However, you accepted the fact that I am Akasuna no Sasori easily."

"...I am confident that the Akatsuki would not accept an impostor without skill in their ranks. Whether you are the real Akasuna no Sasori or not does not matter. You are skilled, if you wish to be called Akasuna no Sasori, then I shall identify you as such," Naruto stated.

Sasori nodded, "so a part of you still doubted that I am the real Akasuna no Sasori. Very well, let me clear that doubt," he took out a scroll with the kanji 'three' and unleashed a puppet from it.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "...when Akasuna no Sasori disappeared from Sunagakure, no one fussed over his disappearance because Suna itself is in crisis because of their missing Kazekage," Naruto recalled. "...I suppose I should be honored. I did not expect to battle a Kage. Even in a puppet form..."

The puppet was a black haired puppet with long cloak. It was difficult to identify who the puppet was as he was not familiar with Sunagakure. However, if the scroll Sasori used was any indication, this puppet was without a doubt the Third Kazekage.

"Correct, this is one of my masterpiece, the Third Kazekage."

"...a human puppet..." Naruto heard rumors of such practice in Suna but he heard that it was frowned upon.

"Indeed, this puppet held the same ability that made the Third feared across the Elemental Country. The Iron Sand."

Naruto had read about it, the ability to manipulate the black iron sand which was denser than regular sand. If he remembered correctly the Kazekage used Magnet release to manipulate the sand.

"...it seems that this will be a troublesome battle..." Naruto muttered. _'...the Iron Sand is a physical attack, and if it is similar to Gaara's sands, then Gakidō, Ningendō, Chikushōdō and Jigokudō are not a good match for it. Shuradō it is...'_

_'Leave it to me, master,'_ Shuradō stated as he linked with the Asura Realm.

"...**_Shuradō: Bunshin_**..." Naruto created a clone for Shuradō and he began to form a Rasengan. "...**_Fūton_**..." the Rasengan spun faster.

The puppet moved and unleashed a wave of black sand towards Naruto and the clone. They jumped away, avoiding it.

"...master, I detected several foreign substances in the sand," Shuradō told Naruto.

"Foreign substances?" Naruto had found out in his training that with a glance, Shuradō was able to tell the materials used to create an item. That ability certainly helped him a lot while he was buying tools for his missions.

"I believe it is poison," he told Naruto.

"...that certainly would be annoying," Naruto commented. Even with the increased regeneration that Uzumaki clan has, a strong poison could still affect him. Against an S-ranked shinobi that defeated Kazekage, that was something he could not afford.

"...Shuradō, cover me," Naruto told the Path.

Shuradō nodded and formed a bow and arrow.

"Do you think an arrow would stop the Iron Sand?" Sasori asked, amused.

"...I trust you Shuradō," Naruto dashed towards Sasori, the Rasengan in his hands spinning faster and burst into flames.

"Yes, master," Shuradō moved the bow and an arrow to a shooting position.

The Iron Sands moved from sides and prepared to engulf Naruto within it.

Shuradō's eyes narrowed and the arrow was covered by wind chakra and then burned by flame chakra.

"**_Kyū Taiyō no Tsukisasu, Hòu Yì_**!" (**_Pierce the Nine Suns, Hòu Yì)_** Shuradō released the arrow and it flew straight above Naruto. When the iron sands moved near it, it was blown back by the strong winds.

Sasori moved the Kazekage and the Iron Sand covered him and the Kazekage. The burning arrow struck the shield of sands and the minerals in the iron sand melted. The sand became a glass-like substance and shattered.

Naruto appeared from behind the shattered glass and slammed the Rasengan to the missing-nin's body.

Sasori flew back from the impact and continued towards the forest.

Naruto formed several handseals and looked towards Shuradō. They both nodded.

"**_Naginata no Tsukisasu, Lü Bu_**!" (**_Pierce the Halberd, Lü Bu_**) Shuradō released another arrow, this time it had no elemental property but it flew faster than the previous arrow.

When the arrow moved past Naruto, he released his chakra and shouted the name of his technique, "**_Raiton: Kaminari_**." Unlike his wind control, his lightning manipulation was lacking and so he used Shuradō's arrow as the target of the thunder.

"...power is not revealed by striking hard or often, but by striking true," Naruto quoted as he saw a thunder striking a figure in the forest.

"He is still alive, master," Shuradō pointed out.

"...he is incapable of battling for now. Let us move on to the next target," Naruto was about to move towards the Iwa missing-nin, Deidara but then...

"**_Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen_**," (**_Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets_**) Naruto and Shuradō stopped as they saw countless puppets flying on the sky.

"Master, move!" Shuradō pushed Naruto down. He stood and formed a spear with long sharp blade in his hands.

"**_Tonbo o Kirisaku, Tadakatsu_**!" (**_Cut Through the Dragonfly, Tadakatsu_**) Shuradō began to struck all puppets that moved to attack him and Naruto. Whenever the puppets were struck by the great spear, they were cut into two, similar to the dragonfly that landed on the great spear, Tonbogiri.

When he cut the thirtieth puppets, the spear broke and he formed a yuèyáchan, a pole with a flat spade-like blade on one end and a crescent shaped blade on the other. "**_Xuánzàng o Mamoru,_**_ **Wùjìng**_." (**_Protect_** **_Xuánzàng, Wùjìng_**)

Shuradō used the monk's spade skillfully and protected his master as the sand monk, Shā Wùjìng protected the monk, Táng Sānzàng.

Again, the pole was destroyed after he struck fifty puppets. Shuradō's eyes narrowed as he noticed that the puppets became more skilled as they lessen in numbers.

_'It is time...'_ Shuradō formed what looked like a simple staff. In truth, it was one of the strongest weapon he could create. He tried his best to be able to form the staff with similar power with the legends. While it was far weaker than the one in the tales, he could say without a doubt that this staff is strong.

"**_Tengoku ni Konran o Motarasu, Seiten-Taisei_**." (Wreak Havoc in the Heaven, Great Sage Equaling Heaven) Shuradō swung the staff and like his declaration, began to wreak havoc in the battlefield.

Naruto watched Shuradō's battle from where he laid. His respect for the Second Path grew as he managed to knock back the one hundred puppets that attacked them.

"...if he was serious at the trial, I will not be able to beat him..." Naruto muttered. He could not imagine matching Shuradō in battle without any assistance. _'...if he is in his own body, can he defeat the Akatsuki?'_ If he could do that much in the body of clone, how strong would he be in a real flesh?

When the last puppet was destroyed, Shuradō panted and then exploded into smoke.

_'That was impressive, Shuradō...'_ Naruto praised.

_'You honor me, master,'_ Shuradō humbly responded.

"...boy, you managed to damage the Third and destroyed most of my puppet collection. What is your name?" Sasori asked as he stepped out of the forest, part of his cloak burned and his face had few scratches but otherwise he was unharmed.

"...Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto answered.

"Uzumaki Naruto, is it? You should be pleased then. For you will be the first puppet in my new collection," Sasori took off his cloak, revealing a mechanical body. A long tail-like stinger from his open stomach, five large blades on each sides of his hips and a circular object with kanji scorpion on it. _'...his heart'_

"...a living human puppet..." Naruto muttered.

"Correct. This is the greatest art I have created. An immortal living art. My body," Sasori stated.

_'...facing a puppet in battle is difficult. They cannot feel pain. They will not stop unless their user commanded them to. In this case, where is the user? The heart? Might as well try...'_

Naruto called upon Shuradō's power and formed a sword. This sword was the only weapon he was confident he could replicate.

"...**_Kusa o Kirisaku, Ama-no-Murakumo_**," (**_Cut the Grass, Sword of the Heavenly Gathering Clouds_**) better known as Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. The same katana as the one Orochimaru possess, the only difference was the hilt of Murakumo was white.

"Let us begin," Sasori moved and engaged Naruto in a close combat. While Naruto was confident in his skill of using a blade, he was quickly being pushed back by Sasori's propeller-like blades and stinger.

Naruto avoided the stringer which he assumed was coated in poison and tried to stab the 'heart' of Sasori. Sasori jumped away using the propeller and raised his hands.

Naruto saw pipes on the both palms and quickly gathered his chakra.

Flames burst out from the pipes towards Naruto. Naruto slammed his hands on the ground and a wall of mud rose to protect him. Naruto formed a clone from behind the wall and sent the clone to attack Sasori.

Naruto's clone formed several handseals and then countered Sasori's fire with a Great Fireball technique.

"Useless..." Sasori raised his hands again and this time a jet of water shot out from it, dispelling the fire. The water continued and blown the clone away, dispelling it as it slammed into a tree.

Then two chains shot from Naruto who dashed closer towards Sasori. The chains wrapped themselves on Sasori's hands.

"Die," Naruto stated as he moved to stab Sasori's 'heart' with Murakumo. Sasori moved the stinger and wrapped the blade with it, stopping Naruto's attack.

"This is my victory, Uzumaki Naruto," the blades on his hips moved to cut Naruto's down but then Naruto smirked.

"...do you know what is my specialty?" Naruto asked Sasori calmly.

"I believe Orochimaru and Kisame reported that it was elemental manipulation," Sasori answered. Then his eyes widened in realization.

"Correct, **_Fūton:_** **_Kamikaze_**," immediately the blades, stinger and even Sasori's puppet body were struck by powerful gales of wind.

Sasori jumped back but Naruto chased after him and as Sasori landed, his core was pierced by the Murakumo.

"...I see," Sasori smirked, "...Only someone who has mastered wind manipulation would be able to use that kind of technique without handseals... When your clone faced me, you kept gathering chakra in preparation for this one final strike..."

"Indeed... I wondered how can I neutralize your multiple weapons. From your attitude, I suspected that you will let your guard down only when you are about to kill me and so I made myself as a bait..." Naruto explained.

"...however, clearly showing yourself will make me suspect that it was a trap and so you used a clone to attack me, making me believe that your attack is the real one and the clone was a feint," Sasori analyzed calmly.

"In truth, both of them are feints... You are strong Akasuna no Sasori but you underestimated me..."

Sasori chuckled, "I blame the Akatsuki... my partner is an idiot who have no concept of strategy. I have grown unused to battle someone with intelligent mind."

Naruto said nothing as he listened the dying puppet's last words. "Farewell Uzumaki Naruto, you are a worthy opponent..." as Sasori closed his eyes forever, Naruto pulled out his blade from the puppet's heart.

"...the one who defeated your strongest technique was not me, but Shuradō. Am I truly worthy of your praise?" Naruto wondered.

Then he steeled his eyes. "Worthy or not, it does not matter. I will do what I have to do to protect my mother. Farewell, Akasuna no Sasori..."

Naruto then moved towards where the others were.

"...impressive, **he defeated Sasori. **We should report this to the Leader **as fast as possible.**"

* * *

><p>When Naruto arrived to the battleground, he saw not only the jinchūrikis and the Akatsuki members but also several additional people.<p>

Helping Tayuya and the jinchūrikis were Itachi, the other Kages and the remaining jinchūrikis.

On the other side, two more Akatsuki members appeared, a silver haired man with purple eyes carrying a triple-bladed scythe and a man wrearing a white hood and a black mask that showed only his eerie green eyes.

Kisame saw him, "Oh, you survived, kid? Does that mean Sasori is dead?" Kisame questioned.

"...indeed, Akasuna no Sasori is dead," Naruto nodded as he joined Tayuya, the Kages and the jinchūrikis.

"Danna is dead? Yes! Now he'll know that my Art is better than his!" Deidara shouted with a grin.

"...are you Sasori-san's partner? I will not tolerate any insult against him. He was a skilled shinobi, deserving of respect," Naruto stated.

Deidara had the decency to look apologetic, "yeah, sorry about that, un. I got too excited sometimes..."

"Hey, kid! Want to fight now?" Kisame asked.

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered his bet with Kisame. Winning against the shark would mean information about the mysterious masked man, "...I am sure that if I fight you now, the Kages will interfere. No, we will meet again and then, I will fight you. One on one."

Kisame grinned, "Now you're talking! Train hard and then you might be able to amuse me!"

"That brat defeated the puppet freak?" the silver haired man asked. "Such a strong soul as a sacrifice will please Jashin-sama!"

"Don't kill the boy yet, Hidan. A kid like him will end up in Bingo book sooner or later. We should wait until his bounty becomes high before we hunt him," the hooded man stated.

"We should retreat for now, there are too many hindrances," Orochimaru advised.

"Right, see you later then, kid!" Kisame waved as the Akatsuki disappeared.

"...why did we not chase them, Itachi-sama?" Naruto asked.

"...in addition to Tobi, there are three unknown members of Akatsuki. If we chase after them, those four may show themselves. A battle against nine S-ranked shinobi should be avoided," Itachi explained.

"...understood..." Naruto nodded.

"Ah, Ruto! Your stomach!" Tayuya shouted in worry.

Naruto looked down and saw the side of his stomach bleeding. "...since when did he hit me?" Naruto wondered as he felt poison invading his body. It seemed that even an Uzumaki could only held out for a time.

_'...that certainly would explain why he did not try to attack you with his stinger. He probably thought that you had a strong resistance against poison, master,' _Shuradō commented.

_'...tell that to me sooner, Shuradō...'_ Naruto thought as he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 23. I will tell you all that there is a chance that there will be multiple sequel,<strong>

**One will be about the preview I showed before, the other will be Samsara Naruto in canon universe.**

**I might write them both at the same time. Though that would mean longer writing time...**

**Oh well, we'll see later. This story still has some arcs left in it...**

* * *

><p>BN: HOLA, PEEPS! I have returned! ^_^<p>

I have caught and fixed the noticeable errors for this chapter so there should not be any problems now. J


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has been Beta'd.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**Jostanos: ...no spoilers. Read if you wish to know.**

**MugetsuIchigo: To be more exact, multiple alternate sequels.**

**Battle neurosis: Thanks, glad you liked them. At first I wondered what will be a good technique for weapon creating Shuradō... then I thought, why not make the same legendary weapons in the legends? Also seeing as Elemental Country has mix of different cultures, it makes choosing the weapons easier...**

**8Swords: Thanks and of course it is mean. This is Sasori we are talking about.**

**Zelga Lim Li: You have to wait for now... Let's see... at the pace I'm going, about 24 chapters per 6 months, then I will finish this story in about... three months or so... Well that is unless I write chapters in rapid pace.**

**CelticReaper: Thanks, I'll try.**

**pucflek: Well the story will explain it but I guess I put it here. Wind: Mastered, Water: Barely Mastered. Fire: Adequate. Lightning: Adequate. Earth: Barely Adequate. Mastered means able to use A-ranked jutsu without handseals (Kamikaze in last chapter for example). Adequate means able to use B-ranked jutsu without handseals and so on.**

**Zen Rinnegan: Hmm... your suggestion is noted. I'll see whether I end up busy or not when I'm writing the sequel.**

**DruidFWY: I believe the reply will be too long to put here. PM.**

**Ouke no Ki: Hmm... we'll see shall we?**

**Guest: Hahaha... seems like I made a mistake... Oh well, I have an idea to fix it. Sorry...**

**Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 24 The Outer Realm and a Jinchūriki**

"...well this is new..." Naruto muttered as he looked around. A black skies above him and all that he could see around was blackness. "...this is certainly not Heaven Realm. If this is one of the Desire Realm, the Paths should have greeted me by now. That means this is..."

"Welcome to my Realm, Chosen of Samsara," a voice similar to his called.

Naruto chuckled, "...and here I thought you will wait patiently until I come to you, Gedō." Naruto turned and raised an eyebrow.

With how similar he and the Paths of Desire Realm were, he was expecting someone remotely looked like him.

Instead he was facing a male version of his mother with short red hair and Rinnegan eyes wearing an inverse colored clothing from him. While he wore black jacket, white shirt and black pants, the Outer Realm wore white jacket, black shirt and white pants.

"You certainly are different from the others..." Naruto commented.

The Path smirked, similar to his own and yet completely different, "I am what you are not. I am what you could have become. I am neither you nor not you. What am I?" he asked.

"A paradoxical being. A being outside mortal's comprehension. For you cannot exist with me and yet exist within me," Naruto answered with a tense face. "Does that mean I will go insane if I spend more time with you?" he asked, half joking, half serious.

"Of course, it is more fun that way," Gedō answered with a smile. "Do you wish to escape from this Realm?" he asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Do you know what you must do?" another nod. "...then let us begin, I am Gedō. The Outer Realm. Tell me, Chosen of Samsara, when you see a mirror of a mirror, do you see yourself? ...or do you see death?"

Immediately numerous chains came down from the black sky above them and moved to attack Naruto. He immediately formed several chains and used it to form a shield in front of him.

The Outer Chains abruptly stopped and curved around the shield he had made, forcing Naruto to jump back, avoiding their assault.

"Chosen of Samsara, your chains could never match mine. After all, yours are merely a copy of mine," Gedō commented as the chains coiled and attacked Naruto again.

Naruto stood still and the chains froze before reaching him. The Outer Realm looked at him, confused by his attitude.

"...you are not the Gedō that fought against the bijū," Naruto declared. "His presence is different. It was more oppressive, more feral. If you are the Outer Realm, then who is he?"

Gedō smirked and answered calmly, "...that is Gedō. But he is not yours. I am your Outer Realm. He is someone else's."

Naruto immediately realized whose it was. It was obvious, that Gedō knew too much about the things he did not know. Especially about bijū. "...he is Tendō's is he not?"

"...Tendō?" Gedō blinked confusedly then his eyes lighten up in realization. "Ah you mean the Outsider... yes, he is the Outsider's..."

"Outsider?" Naruto looked at the Outer Realm questioningly. Technically speaking, the name would suit Gedō better.

Gedō laughed, "it seems that you do not know anything... very well. If you pass my trial, I will tell you what you want to know. About myself and about _Tendō_."

Naruto's eyes grew fierce and a new set of chains burst out from his hands, moving towards the Outer Realm. The chains were met by their Outer counterpart and they dispelled each other.

"**_Raiton: Kusari_**," lightning covered chains shot out from Naruto's hands and spun around him.

"**_Gedō: Kusari_**." white chains came from multiple directions and began to attack Naruto.

The chains battled around them and Naruto formed several handseals.

"**_Fūton:_**_ **Shina-Tsu-Hiko**_," a powerful wind covered the area and blew the chains away. Then the wind moved towards the Outer Realm.

Gedō looked at the approaching gale with a bored expression. A white chain came down from the black sky and slammed to the middle of the battlefield, the shock-wave dispelling the wind.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"...in this Realm, any techniques other than the Outer ones will be weaken. Your wind is no exception," Gedō explained.

Just as he was about to attack, Naruto noticed that his body began to disappear. He recognized this as a sign that he was about to wake.

"...you are about to wake up. Boring..." Gedō commented. "Before you wake up completely, how about I show you my true power?" he asked.

Naruto looked at the Path in confusion then his eyes widened as his body was suddenly pierced by multiple chains.

Naruto screamed wordlessly. The chains moved faster than what his eyes could see and he was dragged by the chains to the sky. He knew that he could not die in the Realms but the pain was definitely real. One chain in each of his palms, one through his feet, three through his stomach and one in his right chest.

He knew what that meant. If Gedō wished, he could kill him by piercing his heart or head by a chain. But he did not, because he simply wished to show how strong he was compared to him.

Then as he was raised to the sky, he saw hundreds chains rising to the sky from behind Gedō. The chains spun and then they were blown away as a massive figure was revealed from inside the chains. A figure of a pale-skinned giant with armor covered in chains, blue fire covering it's body. A massive being summoned by the Outer Realm.

"**_Zaou_**..." Gedō jumped high to the sky pulled his right hand back, the giant following his movements.

"**_GONGEN_**!" the Outer Realm and the giant swung their arms and a massive fist slammed upon Naruto's body and he was sent crashing to the ground, burning with blue flame.

At that moment, Naruto felt his mind breaking.

* * *

><p>"AAHHH!" Naruto woke up screaming on the hospital bed.<p>

"Ruto!" Tayuya immediately hugged him, worried by his sudden scream. Naruto, still panicking grabbed Tayuya tightly. "Ruto, what's wrong?" Tayuya asked cautiously.

"...no, nothing is wrong..." Naruto assured her while panting. He knew that she was not convinced and so he gave her a smile to clear her anxiety.

"...if you say so..." Tayuya stroked his back as she hugged him.

"My apologies for startling you, Yuya..." Naruto bowed his head towards her.

"No, it's fine. Do you have a nightmare?" Tayuya asked.

Naruto nodded but said nothing else.

"...I'll call Tsunade-sama," Tayuya declared as she left to call the Legendary Medic.

Naruto, left alone in the hospital room laid back down on the bed and began to close his eyes, planning to visit the Heaven Realm. As his eyes closed, he saw the visage of Gedō and the giant and he was snapped back awake.

Naruto noticed that his hands were shaking. "...am I scared of him?" he wondered. He knew the answer. Yes he was. That was the first time someone came that close of killing him. Gedō let him escape. Had he moved a bit faster, the mind of Uzumaki Naruto would have been overtaken by Gedō.

_'...I lost... I cannot even harm him...'_ Naruto thought as he tried to calm himself.

_'Master, we saw the memory...'_ Shuradō said to him. Naruto nodded, he knew the Paths would be worried. _'I must admit, the power of the Outer Realm surpassed what I expected... we should train for now.'_

"...train, huh?" Naruto wondered whether it would make a difference or not. The Outer Realm was powerful. _'Perhaps as powerful as Tendō...'_

_'You shouldn't give up, master,'_ Shuradō advised.

Naruto was about to answer but then he heard the sound of a door opening. He looked towards the door and raised an eyebrow.

"...why are you visiting me?" Naruto asked Fū bluntly.

Fū looked away, it was clear to Naruto that she was here reluctantly. "...you saved me... thank you..." she muttered.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, "you should not thank me. Saving you is merely a side effect."

the girl looked conflicted, then she seemed to have resolved herself, "...train me."

Naruto's eyes opened in surprise, "I must admit, I did not expect those words to came out of your mouth..." then Naruto looked at her closely, "Why did you not ask my mother?"

Fū looked towards the floor, "...I did but she said that she is not good at teaching... She told me to ask you..."

Naruto nodded, "...I suppose that explains why you are here. However, I do not believe my mother's words are the only reason you are asking me to train you. Is there any other reason? How about you ask the other jinchūriki?"

Fū looked embarrassed but then she began to speak, "...you are the strongest person I know. I heard that you stopped Nanabi and Rokubi... then you saved Yagura. And now you defeated an Akatsuki member alone..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow hearing that. _'The first two achievements were not mine... The third would not be possible without Shuradō...'_

"...I doubt I will be able to teach you anything..." Naruto muttered.

"It's fine! I just want to be stronger... I want to protect the others..." Fū looked down after her outburst.

_'You should teach her, ya know...'_ Ningendō cut in.

_'...did I even call you?'_ Naruto wondered.

_'Nah, you didn't. That didn't stop me though,'_ Ningendō boasted. _'But seriously, ya should train her. She can be a good help, ya know...'_

"...the only thing I can teach you is elemental manipulation," Naruto declared. "If you still want to train under me, after I am released, meet me at the clearing near the Uzumaki compound. Tell the others that if you want."

Fū nodded and muttered, "thanks..." then she left the room.

"...annoying..." Naruto muttered to no one in particular.

"...don't do something as reckless as that ever again!" Tsunade lectured.

Naruto nodded as he half listened Tsunade's lecture about how he should not face an Akatsuki member alone. His mind focused on how he would train the vessels and how he should train himself.

"Ruto! Are you listening?" Tayuya asked as she saw Naruto's eyes becoming half-closed, showing that his mind wandered away.

"...I am listening..." Naruto muttered.

Tsunade's eye twitched and she sighed tiredly. "...there's no point in lecturing him when he is like this..." Tsunade then left the room with a warning that he should not exercise much.

"...Yuya," Naruto called.

"Yes, Ruto?" Tayuya sat on a chair beside his bed.

"Can you bring me several apples?" Naruto asked. "About five or six?"

Tayuya smiled and nodded, thinking that he wanted her to peel him an apple.

* * *

><p>She was mistaken.<p>

Tayuya's eye twitched, not unlike Tsunade's few moments ago.

While it was true that Naruto wanted her to peel an apple, the remaining five apples were used by him to train his chains. The apples danced in the sky as Naruto's chains struck it from many directions, preventing it from falling.

To add, Naruto did not even compliment her as he absentmindedly ate the apple slice that she feed him.

Tayuya sighed, _'...then again, this is how he is... whatever happened in his nightmare must have shook him...'_ Whenever Naruto was worried or stressed, he would train like crazy. Somehow, training seemed to calm him down all the time. She supposed that was similar to her playing flute.

"Do you want me to bring you more apples?" she asked.

"...no thank you. I should not waste more food..." Naruto declined.

"Do you need anything else?" Tayuya asked again after a silence.

Naruto stopped the apples by placing them on one chain. Then he looked towards her, "can you play a song for me?"

Tayuya smiled and took out her flute.

Soon, as Tayuya began to play her flute, she noticed that the chains that Naruto had began to move according to her melody, she wondered whether that was because Naruto wanted to train or because he was enjoying her song.

Watching him smiling serenely as he laid on the bed, she believed the latter.

After her song was finished, Naruto stopped his chains and brought the apples back down.

"Thanks Yuya," Naruto thanked her.

"What for?" she asked. Wondering what his answer would be.

"For the apples, for feeding me and for playing a beautiful song," Naruto listed.

Tayuya laughed, "most people would call it a haunting melody. That's why it's called the melody of death..."

Naruto gave a small smile, "...I am not most people..."

"Yeah, you aren't... most people wouldn't be alright after being struck by a lethal dose of a poison. Are you immortal or something?" Tayuya asked jokingly.

Naruto gave a sardonic smile, "Believe me, I am a mortal..." the memory of being struck by Gedō's chains and punched by a giant came back to him full force. "...by the way, Yuya, does your song have a name?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya blinked, "no, it doesn't I always called it 'Melody of Death'. Why?"

"I have a good name for it," Naruto told her.

Tayuya looked at him questioningly and Naruto smiled as he declared the name.

"Memento Mori."

* * *

><p>A few days later, he was released from the hospital. The first thing he did was to go to his usual training area.<p>

There, he saw a rare sight. Tayuya and Fū training together. _'...then again, it is more as if they are ignoring each other...'_

"Ruto, you're back! Why didn't you tell me?" Tayuya immediately went to him, stopping her training.

"...I am planning to train before returning. However, it seems that you are here before me..."

"No training for you! You should rest more!" Tayuya scolded.

Naruto sighed, knowing that arguing with her was pointless. "Then, at least I will fulfill my promise with Fū-san."

"What promise?" Tayuya asked, blinking in confusion. She knew that Naruto and Fū's relationship were not exactly friendly. It was unexpected to hear that Naruto promised her something.

"She asked me to train her. Worry not, I will not exert myself too much," Naruto answered. Then he walked towards the green-haired vessel.

"Before we start, Fū-san. Can you tell me about the Akatsuki member you fought?" Naruto asked.

Fū tried to recall what she knew about the blond Akatsuki. "I think his name is Deidara, from Iwagakure. He uses paper bombs..."

"Clay," Naruto corrected calmly.

"What?"

"Deidara of Iwagakure is known for using exploding clay. He possess Bakuton bloodline which allows him to use Explosion Release. I do not know about the details however, possessors of this bloodline are able to use any form of materials to cause explosion," Naruto explained.

"But, he flew using a big white creature! A clay will be too heavy. How can he fly like that?" Fū argued. "I mean, I can see him flying if he use paper and then wind chakra. How can he do that with a clay?"

"Flying with wind chakra, while sounds useful, is impractical. Even with my wind control and chakra capacity which are above most, I am only able to stay floating for several minutes. For him to fly with a large object sounds impossible..." Naruto then closed his eyes, lost in thought. "...unless he used a chakra sensitive material..." Naruto declared.

"Chakra sensitive material?" this time, it was Tayuya who voiced her confusion.

"Indeed, it is similar to the material used for your flute. It allows you to cast genjutsu with it. Chakra sensitive materials can be found in ANBU swords, Sunagakure's fans or even high-quality kunais. To put it simply, they are chakra-enhanced weapons."

"So the clay that guy used is like that?" Fū asked.

"Most likely. It is easier to channel chakra to certain materials rather than using it to your own body. This is why Sunagakure wind users use their special fans for their techniques, it is stronger that way," Naruto explained.

"But your wind is stronger than theirs, right Ruto?" Tayuya asked with a grin.

Naruto nodded, "Itachi-sama will be disappointed if it is not. Enough talking, it is time for you to train."

Fū nodded, determination burned in her eyes. Beside Naruto, Tayuya looked at the girl with pity in her eyes.

_'...she won't survive...'_ Tayuya thought sadly.

* * *

><p>Fū laid on the ground, her whole body sore from the 'training' Naruto put her through.<p>

"...aren't you being too harsh, Ruto?" Tayuya asked. She felt sympathy for the girl. As should anyone else. After finding out the girl's elemental affinity, which was wind, Naruto's eyes gained a strange gleam and then forced her to deflect the rocks he threw at her using only wind chakra.

"...I was expecting her to do better. I survived all elements training with Itachi-sama. She should at least be able to survive one element training..." Naruto muttered.

"How good is your manipulation anyway?" Fū asked as she tried to sat but failed.

Naruto thought for a while, "I am able to recreate A-ranked jutsu for Wind and Water. B-ranked for the rest."

"...how long did it take for you to be that skilled?" Fū wondered.

"Three years or so... However, you are learning only one element and so, I expect you to reach this level in a year at most," Naruto told her.

Fū groaned in despair.

"...where are the other vessels?" Naruto asked. He was expecting the others to join their training, at least Gaara.

"They went back to their own villages," Fū answered with a hint of sadness. "Takigakure is too weak to protect a jinchūriki so I'm still here."

Naruto nodded, "I see, as I expected..."

"As you expected?" Tayuya raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not remember our talk with the Kage, Yuya? I am the one who advised them to hide the jinchūriki in other places. It seems that my suspicion is correct, they found out that five jinchūriki are staying in the Uzumaki compound and attacked with six members at once. With the vessels' safety compromised, they have to hide them in other places, unless they want the whole Akatsuki to attack Konohagakure."

"Which is why I am training you, Fū-san. After all you know better than most, anything can happen. There might be a time where you have to fight against the Red Dawn alone. When that time comes, I expect you to be prepared."

Fū nodded.

* * *

><p>In the middle of her training, Fū suddenly said that she wished to talk with Naruto alone.<p>

"Yes?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Um... I'm sorry!" Fū bowed while shouting her apology.

"...ha?" Naruto blinked, confused by the girl's sudden action.

"When I first saw you, you looked at me and the others like how the villagers of Taki used to... as if we are nothing... so I..." Fū trailed off.

"So you acted hostile towards me," Naruto nodded. He could see how that would spark the girl's dislike towards him. However... "However, I acted the same to everyone," Naruto pointed out.

Fū blushed, "...yes, I noticed that after seeing you interact with other people but at that time, I thought that you disliked me... so I avoided you..."

Naruto blinked again. _'...so to put it simply, she acted hostile to me because of a misunderstanding then she got too scared of me and so she avoided me?'_ he sighed, _'...I am not good with this emotional talk...'_

"Raise your head. You made a mistake and you apologized for it. I believed that your hostility towards me came from your life as a jinchūriki and so, I do not dislike you because of that."

Fū looked at his eyes and saw the usual cold eyes she saw in the villagers but then she saw a trace of kindness in it and smiled, "...thank you, Naruto-san."

"Do not thank me. When I trained everyday, you are the one who took care of my mother. I should be thanking you instead," Naruto nodded towards her in appreciation.

Fū shook her head and muttered in a low voice, "Kushina-sama is right, Naruto-san is very kind..."

Naruto saw her muttering but could not hear what she said. He decided to ignore it and told her to continue training.

* * *

><p>After Fū finished her training, the three went back to the Uzumaki's house. To be exact, Naruto carried the exhausted Fū on his back. On their way, Naruto noted that it was already nighttime and wondered how angry his mother would be.<p>

"Mother, I am home..." Naruto greeted as he, Tayuya and Fū entered the house.

Kushina immediately hugged him, telling him how worried she was and how he should not do something as reckless as facing an Akatsuki member alone again.

Naruto awkwardly hugged her back. He wished he could say that he was alright but being sent to the hospital because of a poison was definitely not alright in his mother's book.

After his mother was done lecturing him, the four ate dinner.

Naruto noted that for the first time, Fū did not seem to be wary of him and Tayuya. The air was peaceful and Naruto supposed that it was similar to the old family dinner he and his mother used to have, except that it had two more members.

_'I suppose Fū would be a distant cousin then...'_ thought Naruto, _'...how about Yuya?'_

After their dinner, Naruto and Tayuya were about to go to the rooftop as they usually did but Kushina stopped them.

"I don't think that it is safe to be in the rooftop for now. You should sleep in your own rooms," and so Naruto and Tayuya went to their respective rooms.

"...it has been quite some time since I sleep here, has it not?" Naruto wondered as he laid on his bed.

"Indeed, it is quite nostalgic is it not?" a voice asked him.

"...how is it that you managed to appear in this world, Gedō?" Naruto asked as he looked at a see through image of the Outer Realm floating beside his bed.

"Because I have defeated you," Naruto winced at the reminder. "I defeated you and therefore _our_ body recognized me as an owner. Worry not, I am at most a wraith," the Path stated.

"I am unable to touch anything," Gedō placed his hand through the bed as an example. "No one except you can see me, Chosen of Samsara."

Naruto watched the Path warily.

"As of now, you are too weak..." Gedō declared bluntly. "I will allow you to live for now. However, I will summon you to my Realm one day. And then..." he trailed off.

"Only one of us may walk away..." Naruto ended.

Gedō smirked, "I look forward facing you again, First." The Path disappeared.

Naruto looked at the place where the Path once was.

_'...First?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done. I guess the twist with the Outer Realm was unexpected.<strong>

**Any thoughts about Gedō and _Tendō_?**

* * *

><p>BN: ^^; Gomen Nasai….. I was busy reading other stories, playing games, and watching you tube that I had almost forgotten about Betaing Samsara. *bows* Please forgive me.<p>

*coughs* There were a few errors, but I fixed them, DL.

Hmm… I have a theory… Gedo and Tendo's positions, once upon a time, were switched.. But as time went on Tendo got jealous of Gedo's position and not only battled him, but also defeated him for the position. Now Gedo is in Tendo's former position and Tendo is in Gedo's.*shrugs* What do I know?


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**...I would like to say sorry for the long wait. The first two weeks were spent for me working and studying. After that I went through a surgery and was struck by another illness a day after that, I don't really have much time to write anything...**

**Reviews Responses:**

**jboat: Hmm... no, he is not.**

**enRei: Thanks for the compliments. Tend**ō's character is meant to be dangerous. About respecting Madara... he doesn't really respect the person, just the power.****

****The Ged**ō that is close to bijū was Tend****ō's. It's not the one that Naruto met last chapter.****  
><strong>****

**********Hmm... your guess about Tend****ō is incorrect, you're welcome to try again later.**************

**************Yes, the Deva Realm supervise the Desire Realms but Outer Realm is outside it, so it is outside his scope.**************

**************ganimation: Thanks.**************

**************Jesseblackhawk: Sorry...**************

**************perses7x: That would imply Naruto himself exist in this story, wouldn't it?**************

**************RamenKnight: True that.**************

**************Hakel Fury: Thanks, glad you like him, here's the next chapter.**************

**************dimensiontimetraveler: Thanks. Yeah, Danz****ō will finally make an appearance this chapter.****  
><strong>************

******************DruidFWY: Sent to mail because it's too long.******************

******************Rezeal: Thanks, I'll try my best.******************

******************CelticReaper: Tend******************ō is similar to Gendo... Ged******************ō is a less bastard version of that.******************************************************

******************************************************pucflek: I thought of making him like that but decided not to... The characterization will be too complicated for me...******************************************************

******************************************************Zelga Lim Li: The strongest Path would technically be Ged******************ō. Though Tend******************ō is more experienced.******************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************Ouke no Ki: The Outer Realm is not the one that took over another. It's the Outsider, AKA 'Tend******************ō'.************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************Zen Rinnegan: When this story is finished I suppose...************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************Battle neurosis: Nope, First as in The First.************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************Jostanos: Sorry about that.************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************Nanashi113: Ged******************ō is his Outer Realm. Tend********************ō... well that will be revealed later.**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************************8Swords: Hahaha... Sorry. To simplify from now on, Tend******************ō's Ged******************ō will be called the other Ged******************ō.**************************************************************************  
><strong>************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Narudevilfan: Not Madara. He has been there long before Madara.****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Ravelon: Hmm your guess about Tend******************ō is close. Though to add, there are two Ged******************ō, one is Naruto's the other is Tend******************ō's. The one that appeared last chapter was Naruto's.**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************animekingmike: Nah, it's fine.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
><strong>

**Thank you for all who follow/favorite this story. I'll try my best to make sure this story reach it's conclusion.**

**Seems like there are much confusion over Ged**********************************************************************************************************************************************ō, so I will place this here:************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************1. There are two Ged**********************************************************************************************************************************************ō.**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************2. The Ged**********************************************************************************************************************************************ō that fought Nanabi and Rokubi is Tend**********************************************************************************************************************************************ō's.******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************3. The Ged**********************************************************************************************************************************************ō that Naruto met is his.****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 25 Art and Explosion**

"...Jiraiya-sama is not here..." Naruto stated as he looked around the bushes behind Konoha's hot spring.

"Then again, it might be because I am too early..." Naruto commented as he turned his head to the sky.

The sky was still dark as the sun has yet to rise. If he remembered correctly, he left his house at four in the morning that means he would have to wait for at least two hours if his previous meetings with the man were any indication.

Yesterday, just after he returned home with Tayuya and Fū, the 'Gallant' Jiraiya appeared. He told Naruto to meet him as early as possible at their usual spot, which was also Jiraiya's favorite peeking spot.

"...Jiraiya-sama, please give an exact time if you wish to arrange a meeting..." Naruto sighed and walked on a tree and sat on one of it's branch.

"...I am bored..." Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Wake up!" Naruto blinked and saw a giant toad in directly in front of his face.<p>

He instinctively punched the toad using his wind covered fist and the toad flew away, screaming. After Naruto's eyes cleared, he stared at what he previously believed was a toad.

"...my apologies, Jiraiya-sama. You startled me."

"Ungrateful brat! How dare you punch me right in the face! How are you going to apologize to all women who will cry if this handsome face is ruined?"

"There is no need for that. No one will cry for something as trivial as that," Naruto answered without skipping a beat.

Jiraiya scowled but then turned serious, "we have a mission."

"...is it about Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya nodded, "we found two of them."

"And our team?"

"A team of five, you, Kakashi, an ANBU, an unknown and I," Jiraiya answered.

"An unknown?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Jiraiya scowled, "a shinobi trained by Danzō."

"...Danzō..." Naruto recognized his name as Shisui-sensei's enemy.

"Let's go, we'll meet them at the tower." Jiraiya disappeared in a swirl of leafs. Naruto wordlessly followed.

* * *

><p>Entering the Hokage's office with Jiraiya, Naruto bowed towards Itachi and Kakashi. Then he scanned the remaining people he had never met.<p>

A one eyed bandaged old man, a boy with a fake smile, and an ANBU with cat mask. _'The old man is Danzō,'_ Naruto noted, he recognized him as there were some illustrations of the one eyed man in the history books.

"Now that all of you are here, I will explain the mission," Itachi stated. Naruto turned his attention towards Itachi.

"The team will be lead by Jiraiya-sama. The members are Kakashi, Tenzō, Naruto and Sai. The mission is an assassination."

_'...assassination?'_ Naruto raised an eyebrow hearing it. _'For people such as Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei to be placed in one team, this will not be a normal mission...'_

"One of our spy spotted two Akatsuki members moving towards Sunagakure. Your mission is to intercept and eliminate them. This mission will be treated as an S-rank mission. Do you have any questions?"

None of the shinobi said anything.

"Good. Move out."

When Naruto was about to leave the office, he was stopped by Danzō.

"Yes, Danzō-sama?" Naruto asked with a calm expression while inside his mind furiously tried to find the reason of the old one's action.

"Namikaze Naruto, do you believe that self-sacrifice is a duty of a shinobi?" he asked with a gruff voice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question. Just as he was about to answer, Jiraiya took him away.

* * *

><p>"...target in sight," Kakashi stated as the team of five shinobi hid among the trees.<p>

Some distance from them were their two targets, Naruto recognized them as Deidara he met before and the silver-haired one. _'...who exactly is he?'_

"Hmm, Deidara of Iwagakure and Hidan of Yugakure..." Jiraiya muttered.

"Hidan, Jiraiya-sama?" Naruto asked, wondering why he had never heard of the name before.

"I doubt you know of him. He was a shinobi of a minor village. He slaughtered the people there and disappeared after that. Nothing else is known about him," Jiraiya explained.

"...hmm, that's strange..." Kakashi mused.

"What is it, senpai?" the ANBU, Tenzō asked. According to Kakashi, Tenzō was a member of his squad when he was still in ANBU.

"They seems to be... arguing."

Somehow, after meeting the members of Akatsuki last time, this did not surprise Naruto. To him, the Akatsuki is 'a group of highly trained shinobi with a clearly differing personalities and ideologies.'

"Maybe they are arguing over the size of their dick," the comment that Naruto believed was completely inappropriate and clearly mistaken was made by Sai.

With the short time he knew the two strangers, he believed that Tenzō was a calm man and quite logical, someone he could respect.

While the other one, Sai...

"...Sai-san..." Naruto began.

"Yes, Naruto-san?" Sai asked, still with a fake smile he had since their first meeting.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself, "I do not believe two S-ranked shinobi would argue over the size of their genitalia..."

"But they do," Sai stated, pointing to the two Akatsuki members.

Naruto took another deep breath, "Sai-san..."

"Naruto," Kakashi called him.

"Yes, sensei?" Naruto turned towards his sensei, expecting his support.

"...they do."

"Ha?"

* * *

><p>"When I first met you I thought you were a girl, Deidara-chan! You sure you have a fucking dick somewhere behind those robes?!" Hidan shouted.<p>

"What the hell do you think! Of course I do, un! And I know it's definitely bigger than yours! How many times have you cut yourself for your so-called 'god'?!" Deidara countered.

Hidan growled, "insulting me is bad enough but I will not tolerate any insult against Jashin-sama!" he stood, raising his scythe threateningly.

Seeing Hidan raising his scythe, Deidara jumped back and prepared his clays. "I'm surprised you even know what 'tolerate' means, you sadomasochist bastard!"

"It's Jashin-sama's blessing!" with that as a roar, Hidan attacked Deidara.

* * *

><p>"...I do not wish to know. Jiraiya-sama, may we attack?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.<p>

"I think we should wait until they are tired and gather some information about their abilities," Jiraiya stated, keeping his attention to the battle between two Akatsuki members.

"Understood."

* * *

><p>"DIE!" Hidan screamed while swinging his scythe wildly.<p>

"Ha! Can't hit me from there, Hidan-chan!" Deidara laughed as he jumped over his clay dragon and threw multiple clay bombs from the sky.

"Damn you Deidara!" Hidan threw his scythe to the sky and Deidara avoided it easily.

"Hahaha! You can't touch me, un!"

* * *

><p>"...Hidan's style is certainly unique," Kakashi commented.<p>

"He merely swung his scythe like an idiot," Naruto stated.

"Yes, but see how he remained unharmed even after taking many bombs from Deidara," Kakashi explained. "Though why did he threw his scythe away?" Kakashi wondered.

"...hmm, perhaps that scythe possess some hidden abilities," Naruto analyzed.

Jiraiya scanned the scythe from where he was and gave his conclusion, "it has a chain connecting it back to Hidan."

"...that's it?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"...yeah, that's it," Jiraiya nodded.

Naruto sighed in disappointment.

* * *

><p>"It's time to end this, un!" Deidara flew higher to the sky, formed a clay doll, and threw it to the ground. "<em><strong>C3<strong>_!"

The doll grew into a massive size and fell towards Hidan.

"Fuck you Deidara! Fuck you and everything you stand for!" Hidan screamed before the doll glowed and exploded, destroying everything around it.

"Nah, you're still fine as long as your body is alright, un. You're immortal after all," Deidara commented as he flew down and stared at the crater where Hidan was.

"Damn right I am!" Hidan burst out of the crater, body burnt black but still alive.

* * *

><p>"Immortal?!" Jiraiya asked in shock.<p>

Naruto too was in shock but for another reason. "...that technique, C3... had he used it in the previous fight then everyone there would be... Why did he not use it?" the answer was clear to him. "Jinchūriki... the Akatsuki hold back against them. They cannot risk the bijū escaping..."

"Jiraiya-sama, Naruto and I will handle Deidara. I have a plan to neutralize him. I leave Hidan to you," Kakashi stated.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "are you confident that your plan will work?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Good, I'll leave him to you and Naruto. Tenzō, Sai you are with me. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Send him away from here!" Kakashi commanded as they burst out of the forest.<p>

"Understood," Naruto waved his hand and immediately a strong wind blew Deidara away, leaving a confused Hidan.

"_**Rasengan**_!" Jiraiya slammed Hidan's head back down with the swirling sphere while Naruto and Kakashi chased after the other Akatsuki member.

* * *

><p>"What is your plan, sensei?" Naruto asked as they jumped between the trees.<p>

"How do you think Deidara made his clay bombs?" Kakashi asked back.

"Chakra sensitive clays and a bloodline," Naruto answered.

"Right, and what is a clay?" Kakashi asked again.

"...minerals?" Naruto asked, unsure of what Kakashi was asking.

Kakashi gave a one eyed smile, "what I mean is that clay is from earth and therefore can be considered as earth affinity material. That means, a good lightning technique would neutralize most of his bombs."

"...theoretically, it should work. However..." Naruto doubted it would be that easy.

"Well, let's just try our best, shall we?" Kakashi asked as they stopped on a large plains and saw Deidara standing on the opposite side.

"You guys were the ones who blew me away, right un?" Deidara accused.

"I was the one who did that, yes," Naruto answered calmly.

"Oh, it's the Kyūbi's vessel's kid. Hmm... that's too long. What's your name, un?" Deidara asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto. And you are Deidara, correct?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, Artist Extraordinaire, Deidara!" Deidara shouted while forming another giant clay dragon.

"...where's your previous dragon?" Naruto asked.

"It hit a tree and exploded, un," Deidara answered sadly.

"I am sorry to hear that," Naruto stated, though he did not sound sorry at all.

"Don't be. He exploded in a brilliant artful way," Deidara smiled as if proud of his exploded dragon. "And so will this one, attack!" the dragon soared through the sky, diving towards Naruto and Kakashi.

"...Kakashi-sensei, you should test your theory now."

"Done."

A lightning shot out from Kakashi's hand and hit the clay dragon, the dragon immediately grew limp.

"...it actually worked," Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Nope, it did not," Kakashi commented as the dragon shot back up and continued it's flight towards them.

"Ha! You think you're so smart, un? I have fought several ninjas who tried to disable my clays with their lightning jutsu. all of my clays are upgraded with seals to make lightning ineffective against them."

"So, Naruto, any ideas?" Kakashi asked his student as they ran from the dragon.

"...sensei, please do not tell me you only have one plan..." Kakashi seemed insulted, Naruto sighed in relief.

"The other plan is teamwork of course!" Kakashi answered as if it was obvious.

"Teamwork?" Naruto questioned, disbelief filling his face. Seeing his sensei's cheerful nod, Naruto shook his head sadly. "Fortunately for us, I know for sure that he is lying about the seal. Seal that completely gave invulnerability towards an element does not exist. If the seal he is using is a high level absorption seal, then you should be able to destroy it with a strong attack."

Kakashi raised his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan, "right, let's try it, shall we?" Kakashi made several handseals and turned around sharply. Lightning crackled around Kakashi's right hand.

Naruto watched in interest, _'...so this is his famed jutsu? The one that is rumored to be able to cut lightning...'_

"_**Raikiri**_!" the lightning cutter went through the clay dragon's body and cleanly split it into two.

"...sensei, you do realize that if your lightning failed to neutralize the clay bomb, the dragon would explode, yes?"

"Well... just call it trusting your instinct," Kakashi laughed.

"How dare you ruin my art, un!" Deidara shouted, standing above another dragon. Then he released multiple small clay animals towards them.

Kakashi and Naruto began to jump around, evading and destroying the bombs at the same time. Then Kakashi abruptly stopped.

"Sensei?" Naruto questioned as he threw a kunai, destroying a clay spider that was about to attack Kakashi.

"Naruto, there is one more Akatsuki member here..." Kakashi informed him as he kept his stare towards the forest.

"...leave this one to me then. Please neutralize the other."

"You know I can't do that," Kakashi stated. Naruto knew of his sensei's strange value in teamwork. He seemed to think as if teamwork would result in miracle and was very important.

However, personally to Naruto, teamwork was just another option, nothing special at all. "...I believe I can handle him alone. I know of his style and I have several ways to defend against his bombs. Do not worry."

"Fine, but if you are in trouble, don't hesitate to run," Kakashi commanded.

"...understood." Naruto had no plan to follow that order but it seemed that Kakashi would not leave unless he agreed to it.

Kakashi left and Naruto stared around him. While he was talking with Kakashi, the amount of clay bombs around him have multiplied into hundreds.

"...this will be annoying..." Naruto sighed and summoned his chains to cover himself in a sphere as the clay bombs began to glow one by one.

The ensuing explosion was loud enough for Naruto to hear even after covering himself in layers of chakra chains, though he remained unharmed from the blast.

"...hmm, should I call Shuradō or maybe Chikushōdō..." Naruto wondered.

_'None of the above. You are not allowed to call anyone in this battle,'_ a voice answered mockingly.

"...I do not remember needing to ask you for permission, Gedō."

_'You are relying on them too much. Especially the Second. Try to do it yourself for once,'_ Gedō told him.

"...fine."

* * *

><p>Standing on his clay bird, Deidara stared at the iron sphere impatiently.<p>

When he saw the sphere made of chains remained unharmed by his attacks, he was reminded by the Leader's warning of the boy.

_"If any one of you fight against Uzumaki Naruto, eliminate him as quickly as possible. He is dangerous."_

Why the leader was worried about a kid, he did not know. What he knew was that the boy managed to defeat Sasori, his rival in art. That was enough for him to consider him as a threat.

Wordlessly Deidara took his clay and made another C3 bomb and threw it towards the sphere.

"No matter how strong those chains are, you won't survive this, un!"

The C3 grew massive and glowed.

"Art is an explosion!"

And for Deidara, the ensuing explosion could only be described as a 'Fleeting Magnificence'.

Deidara admired the result of his bomb as another giant crater filled the area. Then the smoke faded, revealing Uzumaki Naruto, clothing dirty but otherwise unharmed.

"How?!"

"..." Naruto simply stared at Deidara blankly.

* * *

><p>A few moments ago, just after Deidara threw the C3.<p>

"...I think he threw another one of that massive bomb," Naruto commented.

_'Do you have a plan to survive?'_ Gedō asked.

"...who do you think you are talking to?" Naruto asked as he started a series of handseals.

_'I am talking to a crazy fool who is about to follow the footsteps of a mole,'_ Gedō deadpanned.

"It brings my heart such joy that you have figured out my plan," Naruto countered calmly as he finished his handseals.

Then Naruto dived to earth. _'like a mole,'_ Gedō commented.

* * *

><p>"...I have my ways," Naruto told Deidara.<p>

Then without waiting for an answer, Naruto summoned his chains and sent it to bind Deidara's dragon.

Deidara, seeing the chains approaching commanded his dragon to evade it, however, one of the chain managed to bound itself on the dragon's wing.

"Let us begin," Naruto walked a few steps backwards. Then he ran and jumped, using the chain as a swinging rope.

Deidara watched in surprise as Naruto swung and reached his height easily. Deidara made five clay birds and sent them towards Naruto.

Naruto released the chain he was holding and made another chain. This time, his target was not the dragon but Deidara himself. First he used the chain as a whip and destroyed the clay birds Deidara had made, then he sent it to bound Deidara.

However, Deidara had seen the chain moving towards him and realized that with one of his dragon's wing bound, he could not avoid it. And so, he jumped off the dragon.

"...impressive, I suppose..." Naruto muttered seeing the missing-nin jumping from the clay dragon. Nonetheless, he changed the chain's target and crushed the dragon with ease.

_'You do realize, that you are now falling, yes?'_ Gedō asked, amused.

"Yes, yes I do," Naruto answered as he used his control over his wind chakra and made a cushion of wind below him, allowing him to land safely.

When Naruto landed, he looked around. "...bombs. Bombs everywhere..." all around him was a sea of white. Spiders, birds, snakes and even... "...what the hell is a fish doing here?"

_'There's no time to make a sphere. How will you survive this, First?'_ Gedō asked.

"...I still do not understand why you call me that," Naruto muttered as he made several handseals, warily watching the approaching waves.

_'Are you sure that you do not understand? Isn't it just that you do not want to accept the answer?'_

Naruto said nothing to that. He did not have to. They both knew the answer. Then he finished his handseals and slammed his hand to the ground.

"_**Raiton: Raitei**_." (_**Lightning Release: Lightning Emperor**_)

_'Such an arrogant name,'_ Gedō commented.

"Shut up. It suits this technique," Naruto shot back.

_'Let me see... it seems that you placed lightning over the wind chakra you had all over your body. So, this technique is not a pure lightning. Then, by manipulating the wind chakra, you are able to command the lightning indirectly to act as you want. That means, this technique is only playing pretend.'_

"...true, my control over lightning is about the same as my fire after all. However, with the amount of chakra I placed, it should be strong enough to break through the seals Deidara placed on his clay."

_'That reminds me, we should steal some of the clay. I would like to see the seal used on it,'_ Gedō advised.

"You are interested in sealing?" that was rather unexpected. He thought that Gedō would not have any interest in sealing.

_'I am the aspect of you that you rarely explored with. Red hair from mom, my blue eyes also looks more like mom's. I am more interested in sealing than you. But in return, I have no ability in elemental manipulation.'_

"I see... we can talk more later. For now, I should take care of this problem," Naruto returned his eyes to the approaching waves. They seemed to have slowed down, perhaps Deidara was worried about the lightning around him.

_'Go for it.'_

Naruto charged and released several burst of chakra, sending lightning shock all around him. Each time the clay bombs were hit by it, they will become motionless. Naruto continued doing this until he reached Deidara. He immediately punched the missing-nin.

"...ah, damn," Naruto cursed in monotone as Deidara's body glew.

Deidara exploded and the real one appeared from under the ground.

"Gotcha! How was that kid? Did you see my art?" Deidara taunted.

"Not really," Naruto answered, his left hand bleeding.

_'...thank you for being fast enough to defend using your left hand. Dying from a clone explosion would be insulting for us. We use it too,'_ Gedō thanked him honestly.

"...I know," if the people around him knew he died of clone explosion... he could not even imagine how they would react.

"Hey! I'm still here, un!" Deidara threw more clay bombs towards him.

"Does this guy, ever run out of clay?" Naruto wondered as he sent lightning shocks to the bombs and neutralized them.

"_**Raiton: Kusari**_," Naruto created a lightning chain and sent it towards Deidara.

Deidara avoided it easily and made more clay birds. He was about to throw them when he noticed that Naruto was gone.

"Don't think you can escape from me, un!" Deidara brushed his hair aside, revealing his scope eye and he activated it, closing his other eye as he did so.

After a few minutes of scanning, Deidara grinned.

"Found you!" he sent the clay bombs towards Naruto who in turn raised his chains to defend against them.

"...why don't you look to your right?" Naruto asked calmly.

Deidara was about to scoff at the boy, telling him how he would not fall to such trap when he sensed something approaching him from the right.

A chain moved in great speed towards him, causing Deidara to jump backwards to avoid it.

"The end," Naruto declared as he exploded into smoke.

"What?!" chains suddenly appeared from the grounds around him and bound Deidara. Naruto appeared from the ground, not unlike how Deidara and he himself did previously.

"...I win," Naruto stated calmly as he used his chain to search through Deidara's cloak. "Ah, there it is," the chain took out a bag containing Deidara's clay.

"It's not over yet, un! I still have my last art!" the chains around Deidara's hands exploded, then he took another bag containing clay.

"...emergency ammunition, huh? Should have expected that," Naruto was about to command his chains again until he saw Deidara opening his cloak, revealing a stitched up mouth on his chest.

Deidara opened the stitch and shoved all the clay inside the bag into it. Then Naruto noticed that his veins became to blacken.

"...a self destruct?" Naruto wondered as Deidara began to laugh like a maniac.

_'That much is obvious. We should stop him. If we use his chakra as an approximation, the resulting explosion can blow up anything under ten kilometers range.'_

"Think the chain sphere can contain the destruction?" Naruto asked.

_'Depends. Yours will fail,'_ Gedō stated as if it was a fact. Then he continued, _'Mine, who the hell do you think I am?'_

"Then do it. I have no interest to die here. I doubt you do."

_'Fine, only this once, though.'_

"Art is an explosion!" Deidara shouted.

"I hear you the first time. Shut up," Naruto stated, his voice changing into a lighter one as his pure white Outer Chains covered Deidara in a sphere.

"Know your place, human. Die alone within the embrace of darkness," Gedō raised his open hand up and smirked. A few strands of Naruto's golden hair turned red.

"_**Gedō: Yomi**_." (_**Outer Path: Underworld**_) the chains suddenly became black and they tighten themselves, making the sphere smaller. Finally the sphere reached the size where it could be held with one hand.

Then a sound of something exploding could be heard distantly.

"...that's it," the chains began to loosen and the sphere was opened, revealing nothing. "He completely disappeared, I don't know whether it was because of Yomi or because of his self destruct technique, though," Gedō laughed as he said it.

"Well, First, this is the second favor you owe me. Don't die on me now," Gedō stated as he switched place with Naruto, returning to the Outer Realm.

"...you are strong..." Naruto muttered to the Outer Path.

_'Of course I am. So, how about the clay? Can I see the seal on it?'_ Gedō asked like an excited child.

Naruto took out the clay from Deidara's bag and examined it. "...where is it?" Naruto flipped the clay around then he saw at the bottom of the clay, a seal made of ink. "...there it is," Naruto turned the clay and examined the seal.

"This is..." the seal was familiar. It was something he easily recognized. He read it every day when he was a child.

_'...it seems that the Akatsuki have an Uzumaki. Or at least, someone who studied under one,'_ Gedō commented. He was quite intrigued by this.

"...I should check on the others. I have to report this to Itachi-sama," Naruto took out a scroll and sealed the clay in it. "...I wonder if Kakashi-sensei is alright?"

Naruto dashed towards the direction where Kakashi left.

* * *

><p>"Yo!" Kakashi waved his hand lazily as Naruto stared at the sight in front of him with a twitched eyebrow.<p>

"...sensei, may I ask what are you doing?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"Laying on the ground while reading Icha Icha," his sensei answered as he... laid on the ground while reading Icha Icha.

"May I ask what happened to the other Akatsuki member?" Naruto asked patiently.

Kakashi put his book away and answered Naruto's question seriously. "The identity of the other Akatsuki member is unknown. His notable physical appearance is a large venus fly-trap. Also his fa-"

"Wait," Kakashi looked at Naruto questioningly. "A large venus fly-trap?" Naruto asked in disbelief. When Kakashi nodded seriously, he sighed, resigned. "Of course, a venus fly-trap... What next? A walking shark? Wait, they already have Hoshigaki..."

Leaving his student to his mutterings, Kakashi continued, "his face is black and white. His eyes yellow. He has the ability to merge with the ground, he can also split himself into two."

"...and then? What happened?" Naruto was completely resigned to the fact that somehow, a world containing a walking, talking, sword-wielding shark and a walking, black-white colored venus fly-trap exist and that he lived in it.

"Tobi appeared."

Naruto's eyes sharpened hearing the name. "Did you learn anything new from him?"

"Better," Kakashi gave an eye-smile. "I found his weakness."

Naruto's eyebrow raised in interest, "tell me more."

"It seems that I can neutralize his dimension-shifting techniques with my own Kamui," Kakashi explained.

"Is that your Mangekyou's technique?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it basically works by displacing what I see to another dimension. When I first saw him in Kiri, I thought his technique looked similar to mine. I thought of using Kamui to hit him while he is invulnerable and it managed to hurt him."

"That's good. At least now we have countermeasure against him," Naruto nodded in approval. "But that does not explain why you are laying on the ground right now."

"Using Mangekyou Sharingan drains my chakra. I'm tired," Kakashi answered.

Naruto sighed and summoned his chains. He then left the place, moving towards Jiraiya while dragging Kakashi with his chains.

"Ow! Naruto! There's a big rock on the ground! I'll crash!"

"Then stand, lazy scarecrow."

* * *

><p>"You are back!" Jiraiya greeted as Naruto and a bloodied Kakashi stood before the sannin. "It seems that the enemy was quite strong, eh? To think that they can damage Kakashi to such extent."<p>

"This is Naru-" Kakashi was punched and was knocked out. Naruto later claimed that it was an accident.

"Indeed, however, I have successfully eliminated Deidara, Kakashi fought an unknown Akatsuki member and Tobi. He managed to find Tobi's weakness," Naruto reported.

"Good! That's my student! Another Akatsuki down. About the unknown member and Tobi's weakness, we will tell it to the Hokage only. Let us return to Konoha," Jiraiya commanded.

"Before that, Jiraiya-sama, what of the Akatsuki member you fought?" Naruto asked.

"He escaped," Naruto raised an eyebrow hearing that. "Tobi appeared, a few moments ago and took him away."

"A few moments ago? How did he survive against you for so long?" Naruto questioned his sensei. He doubted that a mere shinobi could survive fighting against Jiraiya for so long. Could it be that the idiot he saw were actually powerful?

"He is immortal," Jiraiya stated as if it explained everything.

"Ha?" Naruto blinked, confused.

"I'll tell you later in Konoha," Jiraiya told him as he began to move towards Konoha.

"Understood..." Naruto dragged the unconscious Kakashi and followed Jiraiya's lead.


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Let's be blunt, I'm late. The reasons are five different computer projects I have yet to finish as the deadline is next month. Also, there's my job. This chapter is written in a rush and so, it is short. I'm hoping that after I finish some of the projects, I can continue my update in an orderly manner.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**Zen Rinnegan: About that, I already have a plan, to avoid spoiler, I'll just say that the story will start while the other Naruto is in the Ch**ūnin Exam. Thanks.****

****Jostanos: Thanks again, Jos.****

****Nanashi113: Thanks****

**RamenKnight: True enough... there's also the fact that even in the land of shinobi, Hidan's ability is strange.**

****DruidFWY: Sent to PM.****

****8Swords: Thanks, I'm alright now.****

****CelticReaper: Sorry, reasons above.****

****pucflek: Hmm... you'll see.****

****ArthurB: Thanks, I still have much to learn, though.****

****Zelga Lim Li: Sasuke is back in this chapter, not as much humor as before though. As I try to keep humor minimal in the Akatsuki arc.****

****pedobear412: Nagato is... special so to say. You'll see later.****

****Rasengan89: Thanks.****

****Manah Scarlet Shadowsong: Thanks for the compliments, as I said above, I still have much to learn.****

****Notableword: Hmm... that would imply there is a Real Naruto isn't it? By the way, what do you mean by strange? Is it something I need to fix?****

****TheHokageNaruto: Updated.****

**** R: Thanks.****

****Guest: Sorry, reasons above.****

****god of all: Updated.****

****dregus: Indeed for both points. Hmm, let's just say that the battle against Tend**ō will be one of the hardest battle Naruto will face.******

******reviewer: Sorry, reasons above.******

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 26 A New Jutsu**

"...immortal?" Itachi raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes, no matter what we did, he got back up as if it was nothing. Even when we cut his head off, the head kept on talking and the body moved like normal," Jiraiya explained.

"...Jiraiya-sama, I realize we are living in a land where people breath fire, eyes gave people godly powers and a walking, black-white colored venus fly-trap exist, but an immortal like that sounds unbelievable," said Naruto as he stared at his godfather in complete disbelief.

"I agree with Naruto-kun, except about that venus fly-trap. What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, his confusion growing in each second.

"...I meant what I said. Kakashi-sensei claimed that the one of the Akatsuki is a large venus fly-trap."

"...I think I need to hear each of your reports, in details."

And so they took turn informing Itachi of what they encountered.

* * *

><p>Itachi opened his eyes, staring at his shinobi in resignation.<p>

"To summarize, we have two good news, another member of Akatsuki is dead and we found Tobi's weakness."

Naruto and Kakashi nodded.

"The bad news is that only Kakashi can fight Tobi."

Kakashi nodded again.

"As for the weird news, one of the Akatsuki is an immortal thanks to a cult he follows and another member of Akatsuki is a black-white colored venus fly-trap."

"A _walking_, black-white colored venus fly-trap," Kakashi helpfully corrected.

"My apologies, a _walking_, black-white colored venus fly-trap," Itachi amended with a tired sigh.

"I think it can talk too," Kakashi added.

"...enough. While all of this sounds insane, I believe it. Is there anything else?"

"...Itachi-sama, I would like to speak with you and Jiraiya-sama," Naruto thought back about the seal he found on Deidara's clay.

"Granted, all of you except Jiraiya and Naruto leave the room."

After the others left the office, Naruto took out the clay he stole from Deidara.

"Do you recognize those seals, Jiraiya-sama?" Naruto asked the seal master.

"...this is one of Uzumaki's seal," Jiraiya stated without any hesitation.

Itachi closed his eyes, "That means we can expect an Uzumaki or at least a seal master using their knowledge in Akatsuki."

Naruto nodded.

"...Naruto-kun, call your mother. Jiraiya and I will speak to her about this."

Naruto bowed and left the office.

* * *

><p>After sending his mother to the Hokage office, Naruto wandered around Konoha.<p>

"...why did Tayuya have a mission today?" while a few years ago he would just read a book or train, lately he was always with his best friend, causing him to feel boredom for the first time in a long while.

"...what should I do?" the answer was clear. "Training. However, Yuya does not allow me to train unless I have a good enough reason..." Naruto muttered.

"...to kill an immortal seems to be a good reason," Naruto decided. "...if I remember correctly, Jiraiya-sama said that harming his body will have no effect. That means there are two ways to kill him."

_'One is by asking the Third, Ningendō, which I won't allow,'_ Gedō interjected.

"The other is by obliterating all trace of his body." The problem is that he did not possess a jutsu strong enough to destroy someone completely.

"If I use Shina-Tsu-Hiko that will only cut him up and according to Jiraiya he is fine even if his head was cut off. In addition, to use Shina-Tsu-Hiko with a precise accuracy, I need time to concentrate which is near impossible in a straight battle."

_'You have to create a new technique,'_ Gedō advised.

"Easier said than done."

_'No sense in wasting time. Let's start training,'_ Gedō told him.

Naruto walked towards his usual training ground without answering.

* * *

><p>"...so, any ideas?" Naruto asked the Outer Path.<p>

_'How about burning him?'_ the Path suggested.

"Will not work if he is able to use water techniques."

_'Crushing him with a large boulder?'_

"I do not possess enough control for that."

_'...then what should you do?'_ Gedō asked, annoyed.

"...I am the one who should be asking that. You forbid me from asking Ningendō's help," Naruto told the Path with a scowl.

_'Hmm... let me think...'_

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. Then his eyes snapped open and he jumped to a tree branch, just in time to avoid three kunai striking the place where he stood before.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, _'...at least two hostiles, hidden under a genjutsu, a rather weak one.'_

Suddenly two shadows leaped from the bushes and spun, creating two drills.

Naruto avoided easily but his eyes narrowed even further. "...this technique. Inuzuka?"

"_**Chidori**_!" a familiar figure appeared in front of him, stabbing his chest with a lightning covered hand.**  
><strong>

"...too naive, Sasuke." The Naruto that was stabbed exploded and Naruto appeared at the top of a tree.

"There are eight? No, eleven enemies. Our year graduates and Maito-sensei's team?" Naruto wondered.

He was answered when a shout of Konoha Senpū was heard and the tree he stood on fall.

"...this will be a good training," Naruto muttered to himself as his chains stabbed themselves on the ground, holding him on the sky.

The Hyūga from Maito's team, Neji if he remembered correctly and Lee stood in front of him. He could sense Sasuke and Kiba behind him.

"...that means the ones under genjutsu are Sakura, Tenten-san, and Yamanaka-san. The ones in the bush near me are Nara-san and Akimichi-san." Then Naruto's eyes narrowed further.

"...where are Hinata-san and Aburame-san?"

He received his answer when Hinata suddenly burst out of the ground beside him and began attacking him with jūken strikes.

Naruto made sure to avoid all of them. Receiving even a single jūken strike by a Hyūga is dangerous for him. A damage to his chakra points meant damage to his control which limits his elemental manipulation.

Soon Hinata was joined by her cousin. Naruto applauded their teamwork in his mind. Out loud, he praised them, "impressive, neither of you hindered the other at all. As expected of the Hyūga clan."

Then he got an idea and smirked, "I assume that the Uchiha is nothing more than a worthless spectator here, then? And I suppose Maito-san will be disappointed seeing your unyouthful behavior Lee-san. Avoiding a spar between comrades is not very youthful."

"Sorry Naruto, you won't get me by that taunt."

"You are indeed correct, Naruto-kun! However, interfering a spar between comrades is even more unyouthful!"

Naruto sighed, "is that so?" He clicked his fingers and chains burst out from the ground, binding the two Hyūga. "Unfortunately, this is my training ground. My territory." After the Akatsuki attacked the Uzumaki compound, he planted several traps near his home and his training ground. A seal containing his chakra is one of them.

As long as his chakra exist, he is able to summon his chain from it. "..._**Raiton**_," he made sure to put enough chakra to paralyze them but not harm them.

"...next?" Naruto asked.

The moment the two Hyūga fell, Kiba, Shino, Chōji and Akamaru attacked him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the choice of the fighters.

"...this is..." Naruto avoided their attacks and lead them towards his traps. Then as they reached his traps, Naruto clicked his fingers again. And yet, there were no chains.

"...ah, I see..." Naruto stated as he made a wall of earth to guard against a partially gigantized Chōji. "Aburame-san's friends absorbed my chakra in the seals..."

"Got that right!" Kiba and Akamaru began to spin once more and moved towards him. "_**Gatsūga**_!"

"However, that is not enough," Naruto exploded into numerous chains and bound his attackers. However, Chōji managed to became large enough to break his bond.

"...interesting," Naruto commented seeing the gigantic Akimichi. The Akimichi began to attack him by kicking and smashing the ground. "...however, he is too slow."

Battling against the Akimichi reminded him of Zaou-Gongen, the ability that Gedō possessed. The difference is clear, though. Zaou-Gongen was a being made of pure chakra, it's very existence defines the Akimichi still lacked sufficient experience to battle in that form.

"...then again, that is not your goal, is it?" Naruto asked as he made a chain and rolled them around the Akimichi's leg, causing the giant to fall.

The impact shook the training ground and Naruto looked around.

"Kagemane no jutsu, success," Shikamaru stated.

"...I suspected this the moment Akimichi-san joined the battle with Inuzuka-san and Aburame-san," Naruto told him.

"Didn't expect you to be caught that easily, Naruto," Sasuke commented.

"...what makes you believe that I am the real one?" Naruto asked.

"If you aren't the real one, you won't be so talkative," Ino pointed out.

"...is that so? Then, you have yet to hear about shadow clone."

"Huh?" Sakura blinked then her eyes widened in realization.

"Good day," 'Naruto' smirked as he exploded.

"It appears that only three of you managed to escape the explosion. Tenten-senpai, Lee-senpai and Sasuke," said Naruto as he stood upside down below a tree branch.

"Then, it's time to get serious. _**Sharingan**_," Sasuke's eyes morphed into the famed Uchiha's bloodline. Then his hands immediately formed a series of seals. Then Sasuke blew out a giant fireball.

"_**KAIMON**_!" Lee immediately dashed towards Naruto. Behind him, Tenten threw a scroll which released countless kunai.

Naruto watched as the three attacks came towards him.

"..._**Suiton**_," Naruto countered Sasuke's fireball with a water bullet. "_**Fūton**_," Naruto created a wind strong enough to send the kunai back. Then he grew confused as he saw Lee stopping and the other two smirking towards him.

"Thank you for the water and wind, Naruto-san, we win," ice suddenly formed near him and Haku appeared, holding a senbon to his neck.

Naruto stared at the girl in shock. Then slowly he chuckled and the chuckle gradually turned into laughter.

After his laughter stopped, he smirked, "I suppose that was why it was easy to knock them out... All of them were a bait to lower my guard... the only real attack all of you launched is Haku-san..."

"Indeed, Naruto-san. For me to attack you in an instant, I need to form an ice mirror near you and the only way to do that is to make you to use a wind and water chakra. After Nara-san analyzed your past battles, he made this strategy."

"...you are correct. Masterfully done. Whenever an enemy used a fire technique, I will counter them with water, for projectiles, I will use earth or wind. That is why Lee-senpai attacked too. With him around, I cannot risk using an earth wall as it would limit my sight..."

Haku smiled and nodded. "However, you are indeed powerful, Naruto-san. The water and wind you used were nearly perfectly balanced, with a bit more tuning you will be able to form an ice with it."

"Ice?" Naruto questioned.

"Indeed, while not many know this, shinobi without ice bloodline are able to use ice techniques. However, they need to be able to balance their water and wind chakra perfectly and then fuse them."

"...water and wind... fuse..." Naruto muttered, an idea of a jutsu formed in his mind. "...what if you fuse more than two elements? What if the chakra were not perfectly balanced?"

Haku raised an eyebrow at the question but answered, "I heard that there are several elements which are combination of three basic elements. If the chakra used were not fifty-fifty, then there are chances that it would explode."

Naruto smirked, "thank you Haku-san, it was an enlightening spar. I believe I have what I need."

"Where are you going, Naruto?!" Sasuke shouted as he saw Naruto walking away.

"Creating a new jutsu. If it succeed, then it will be my strongest one," Naruto answered as he walked deeper to the training ground.

"...a new jutsu, huh?" Sasuke muttered.

Tenten sighed, "he is already monstrous enough now and he still grow stronger? I give up."

"YOSH! I cannot wait to see Naruto-kun's Youthful new jutsu! To match his Youth I shall train harder from now on!" Lee shouted as he began to run away from the training ground.

"Where is he going?" Haku asked Tenten.

"Probably to run laps around Konoha. He usually did that with Gai-sensei."

Sasuke and Haku blinked in confusion.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, night came to Konoha and most of the villagers were asleep.<p>

Suddenly they were awoken by a loud explosion. The villagers looked around in confusion.

Itachi snapped his head from his paperwork when he heard the explosion. Then he sensed the chakra causing it, still flaring like an uncontrollable flame.

The Hokage chuckled, "Impressive, Naruto-kun... Most impressive..."

* * *

><p>Naruto panted as he sat on the ground, his right hand covered in scratches and burn. Near him was a small crater, roughly half of what Deidara's C3 could have caused.<p>

_'...you did it, First... I can't believe it...'_ Gedō stared at the crater.

"Gedō... I am... tired..." Naruto whispered as he allowed his body to fall and he was asleep as soon as he hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 26.<strong>

**This chapter is short because it is more of a prelude of what will come in chapter 27.**

**Next chapter is battle against Hidan and Kakuzu. Well, that is unless I change my mind.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**thinker1234: Read on, it appears in this chapter.**

**Nanashi113: Hmm, I dunno if you mean Dust Release or Swift Release but it's neither. Read this chapter and you'll find your answer. Though about the elemental combinations, I have plans for them.**

**pucflek: Thanks, as it is still holiday, I can still work on this story. I'm hoping the next chapter can be finished as fast as this too.**

**RoyalTwinFangs: I can't decide whether I should take your review as a meme or as it is. Well, one way or another, thanks.**

**DruidFWY: Your answer about Naruto will be revealed in this chapter. About the Outsider and Rinnegan, well, you have to wait until after Nagato. After this will be Nagato, so you don't have to wait long. About your theory about Rinnegan, it is close to what I'm thinking but well not exactly the same.**

**About the Host, well, Six Desire Realms, One Outer Realm and One Chosen of Samsara (AKA Host) so, yeah Eight of them. But this Naruto...**

**TheHokageNaruto: Hmm... rather than a filler, I prefer to say it, a back story of the jutsu he will use in this chapter.**

**8Swords: A few chapters ago, I mentioned that Gedō can form an ethereal body that is what he did.**

**pedobear412: The fight is rather short I'm afraid, though I hope it gets my point across... Well, please tell me what you think of the 'fight'...**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 27 Undeniable Truth**

Naruto stared at the moon in boredom.

Several days had passed since he made his new jutsu and Tayuya still had not returned.

"...where is she?" Naruto wondered. This was not the first time he asked that, he muttered the same thing for countless time for the past week.

_'For God's sake, First, shut up! You act like a lost puppy without that girl. What is she? Your owner?'_ Gedō asked, annoyed by Naruto's attitude.

"What if something happened to her?" Naruto wondered again, Gedō's comment did not even reach him.**  
><strong>

_'...damn it, First. She is a kunoichi, it's inevitable for her to receive a long-term mission. It's only a week and you are already like this. What will you do if you can't see her for a month? A year?'_

"...a month?" Naruto suddenly stood.

_'First?'_ asked Gedō with a clear confusion.

"I will ask Itachi-sama about her mission. If she is in trouble, then I will assist her," Naruto declared without hesitation.

_'..nothing I say will stop you, huh?'_ Gedō sighed as he asked Naruto.

Naruto wordlessly disappeared from the roof of his house.

* * *

><p>"Itachi-sama, I would like to inquire about the mission Tayuya is on," Naruto stated as he stood before Itachi.<p>

"...rejected," Itachi answered calmly.

"May I ask why?" Naruto asked as he allowed a small scowl to form on his face.

"What will you do if I inform you of her mission?" Itachi questioned, though he already knew the answer.

"I will go to her."

"...you are one of our most skilled shinobi, having you outside the village will be disadvantageous for us should the Akatsuki attack."

"I am confident that with Jiraiya-sama and you here, the Akatsuki will not stand a chance," Naruto argued.

"Answer me truthfully Uzumaki Naruto, if I refuse to answer your inquiry, what will you do?" Itachi asked as he stood from his chair.

Naruto met his teacher's eyes and answered clearly, "...my loyalty does not lie with Konoha."

Itachi sighed. After a moment of consideration, he spoke, "Otogakure, that is all I can say. I will forgive your transgression this once. Should this happen again, you will be removed from active duty."

"Understood," Naruto bowed and left the room, leaving Itachi alone in his office.

"...Sarutobi-sama is correct, being a Hokage is a troublesome job..." Itachi sighed as he continued doing his paperwork.

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped out of the Hokage tower and started to walk towards the main gate of Konoha.<p>

_'First, do you even know where to go?'_ asked Gedō as he realized that they did not know where Otogakure is located.

"I am confident that Jiraiya-sama know of it's location."

_'...I don't like that pervert,'_ Gedō scowled, though Naruto could not see it.

"It matters not. We must find him to acquire Otogakure's location."

"So, you are going to Oto?" Jiraiya asked as he suddenly appeared behind Naruto.

"...Jiraiya-sama, please tell me where it is," it was not a request.

Jiraiya frowned, "will you go alone?"

"You are needed in Konoha," Naruto answered.

"I can't allow you to go alone. Let's see... if you can convince three other shinobi to come with you, I will tell you where Oto is," Jiraiya stated as he began to walk away. Then he added, "I'll even make it an official mission for you."

"...understood," Naruto nodded.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in front of the Uchiha compound.<p>

"Why are you here, Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked him as she and Sasuke walked out of the compound.

"Mikoto-sama, I would like to ask your permission to take Sasuke to a mission with me," Naruto requested.

"How dangerous is it?" Mikoto asked.

"...I do not know," Naruto answered truthfully. He did not know what mission Tayuya received but he knew that she would tell him if it was a simple mission. The fact that she did not say anything and that the mission had something to do with Oto meant that it must be very dangerous.

"...do you want to go, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked her son.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto. While not as good as Tayuya, Sasuke could read Naruto's expression better than most thanks to the time they spent in team seven. In Naruto's eyes, Sasuke could clearly see anxiety and desperation.

_'...maybe it has something to do with his girlfriend,'_ Tayuya's absence was something he noticed immediately as it was rare to see Naruto without her for the past three years.

"I owe Naruto a lot, I'll go with him," Sasuke told his mother.

Mikoto sighed but nodded with a smile, "be safe, okay? You too, Naruto-kun, don't do anything that will worry your mother."

Naruto nodded. Then he and Sasuke left the Uchiha compound.

"So, can you explain what this mission is?"

"...later, we need two more members," Naruto answered.

"Two? Who will it be?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke grinned, "of course. She is the only one near our age that can match you in skills."<p>

They stood in front of Zabuza and Haku's apartment.

"That is not true, Lee-senpai and the Hyūga surpassed me in taijutsu. There are many who can defeat me in genjutsu," Naruto stated as he knocked the door.

"But, she is the only one that can defeat you in a real fight," Sasuke commented. A jab to what happened in the mission to Nami.

"...I believe I can at least match her now," Naruto declared.

"Indeed you can, Naruto-san. A few days ago, it took twelve of us to defeat you," said Haku as she opened the door. "I am sure you can defeat me now."

"...that is not true, I was unable to sense you in that battle, in terms of pure skill, you still defeat me."

"Thank you for the praise," Haku bowed. "So, Sasuke-kun, what brings you and Naruto-san here? We did not make an appointment today, did we?" Haku asked with a smile.

Sasuke blushed, Naruto gave a small smirk to his friend, "n-no, Naruto have a mission and he asked me to come along, we are here to ask you if you want to join us or not."

Haku's smile grew, "of course, Zabuza-sama is currently on a mission with Tayuya-san right now. If my suspicion is correct, then we will meet him in our mission, won't we?"

"...impressive," Naruto praised, "even Sasuke did not manage to figure out that much."

Haku bowed, "thank you, however, I believe you are underestimating Sasuke. It is by coincidence that we share the same fate, our precious people went to the same mission and had yet to return."

"...defending your boyfriend, eh? Admirable, you are quite lucky, Sasuke," Naruto teased the Uchiha.

While the notion of Naruto teasing someone is an impossibility three years prior, Tayuya tried to teach him 'normal' behavior all the time and Naruto, who Tayuya personally believe is an S, gained a small interest in teasing and taunting someone.

"...die, Uzumaki," Sasuke scowled at the blond boy.

"I will be sure to do so after I bury you, Uchiha," Naruto countered.

Haku chuckled, "you two are indeed good friends."

* * *

><p>"So, who is the last member?" Sasuke asked.<p>

"...I am having a trouble choosing between Hyūga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru and Rock Lee. Hinata's taijutsu is excellent and she is quite intelligent. Nara Shikamaru's intelligence is rather well known and his skills are useful. Lee-senpai taijutsu need not to be explained but having him with us throughout the mission is rather..."

"While I do not mean to offend, I can see why having Lee-san with us will be problematic. In case we need to be stealthy, he is certainly not the first person to ask," Haku sighed. She believed that Lee is a good child but his attitude is unlike a shinobi.

"I think we should bring, Nara," Sasuke stated. "I mean the three of us are quite strong, adding another fighter isn't really needed. Zabuza is there too, right?"

Naruto and Haku nodded.

* * *

><p>"And that is why we are here, Nara-san," Naruto told Shikamaru who were laying down on the grass, looking at the clouds.<p>

Shikamaru sighed, "troublesome..." then he thought for a moment. "...I was actually planning to nap but... I will join you guys if you answer my question, Naruto-san."

"And that is?" Naruto wondered what the Nara wanted. He did not recall ever done something to the Nara.

"Will you betray Konoha?" Shikamaru asked seriously.

Haku raised an eyebrow while Sasuke tensed. Unlike them, Naruto calmly asked the Nara, "may I ask what brought this question?"

"I've seen your strength firsthand a few days ago. And I know you caused the explosion that night. After that, I thought of you as a powerful shinobi, comparable to the jōnin," Shikamaru then closed his eyes.

"My father asked me the result of the spar that day. After I told him, he became anxious and so I asked him about you," Shikamaru stopped talking and sat, looking at Naruto's eyes.

"...I assume you have reached a conclusion about me, then?" Naruto asked with an amused smile.

"Other than your mother, you have no ties with the village. Your red-haired friend is a kunoichi from another village. It is not difficult to imagine you betraying Konoha."

Naruto chuckled and closed his eyes, "indeed, it is not difficult to imagine it. To tell you the truth, I have asked myself the same question. I will tell you my answer."

Naruto opened his eyes and the other three there could feel the severity in Naruto's words, "the moment Konoha even think of raising a hand against my mother and Tayuya, I will crush this village. There will be no survivors, nothing left of Konoha by the time I am done. The same goes to the other villages."

Sasuke and Haku glanced at each other. They knew that Naruto was serious. He would kill even his friends if he saw any indication of betrayal.

Shikamaru sighed, "I see... alright, I'll help."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "may I ask, why? Hearing my answer should have discouraged you from assisting me."

"Rather than worrying about it, I might as well keep an eye on you. So that I can form a good strategy against you."

Naruto nodded, "Quite an amusing reason. I certainly will not make it easy for you, Nara Shikamaru."

* * *

><p>With the three members condition satisfied, Naruto and his teammates met up with Jiraiya in front of the main gates of Konoha.<p>

"...so, these are your teammates?" Jiraiya asked after scrutinizing them one by one.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, there's no problem. Alright, let's go," Jiraiya began to walk towards the gate.

Naruto tilted his head, "you will be coming with us, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Of course, it's not easy to find Oto, you have to know what exactly you're looking for. That's why I will lead you there," Jiraiya explained.

Naruto nodded. He and his teammates began to follow Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>On their way, Naruto asked Jiraiya a question, "Jiraiya-sama, how far is Otogakure?"<p>

"Don't worry, it's just beyond the Valley of the End. We can get there in two days at most," Jiraiya told his student.

"That is too slow. We must reach Otogakure today," Naruto declared.

Jiraiya sighed, "no need to be that hasty."

"...then I will scout ahead. I will wait at the Valley. I am rather curious about it," Naruto stated as he began to dash towards his destination.

Jiraiya shook his head in dismay, "...you won't stop even if I order you to... At least it's only until the Valley."

Haku became curious hearing it. It was rare for Naruto to become curious in something. As she was from Kiri, she only heard rumors about the Valley of the End, "Jiraiya-sama, I heard that the Valley of the End is the site of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara's final battle, is that correct?"

Jiraiya nodded, "yes, it is said that the Valley was created by them in their fight. Many historians came to that place to examine how two shinobi could have created that amount of damage. People built Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara's statues there to immortalize their memory."

Haku hummed to herself, "I see... I wonder what Naruto-san want from that Valley..."

Sasuke smirked, "knowing him, it's something difficult that only he understand."

* * *

><p>Naruto stopped as he reached the Valley of the End. He bowed towards Senju Hashirama's statue and walked towards the Uchiha Madara's statue.<p>

He bowed towards the Uchiha's statue. To some in Konohagakure, this would be considered an insult as the name 'Uchiha Madara' was a taboo. Uchiha Madara was considered one of the first and greatest traitor of Konoha. A massive dark spot in the village's history.

Naruto did not care about that. To him, Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara were considered as the strongest shinobi in the pre-hidden village era and that was enough reason for him to respect them.

"...I wonder what did I expect..." Naruto asked himself. For some reason, he wanted to come here. And now that he was here, he wondered why.

_'Perhaps I can answer that for You, My Master,' _a familiar voice echoed.

"...Tendō," Naruto frowned. The moment he uttered the name, he was reminded by Gedō's strange attitude towards him and the First Path. _'...First and Outsider...'_ it was clear what that meant. Perhaps unconsciously, he knew it himself and yet he tried to reject such thought.

Because to accept it meant to accept an Undeniable Truth.

"...Tendō, can you answer my question?" Naruto asked.

_'What is it?'_

Naruto opened his mouth but no sound came out. He was afraid. Afraid of the answer that he had knew. Afraid of _it_ being confirmed.

_'If You cannot ask the question, it means that You are not prepared,'_ Tendō advised.

"...no, I can do this. I have to do this," Naruto muttered to himself.

Tendō said nothing.

"Tendō, does-" he was interrupted by a loud voice calling him.

"Naruto, let's go!" Jiraiya dashed past him.

Naruto remain immobilized, startled by the interruption.

"Naruto-san, Jiraiya-sama received a request of help from Zabuza-sama!" Haku shouted to him as she, Sasuke and Shikamaru ran following Jiraiya.

Still confused, Naruto's mind tried to make the connection, "...Zabuza? Tayuya!" Naruto snapped to attention and he ran as fast as he could.

Inside the Heaven Realm, Tendō stared at the surface of the sea which showed Naruto running.

He smiled, "that was dangerous. He is growing closer to the truth. And yet, part of him still tried to reject it... Too bad for you, eh? Uzumaki Naruto?" Tendō's smile grew as he stared at the _Moon_ of the Heaven Realm.

* * *

><p>Naruto reached Jiraiya and called him, "Jiraiya-sama, what happened?"<p>

"Here's the message!" Jiraiya threw Naruto a small piece of paper.

On the paper was a short message that made Naruto's blood run cold.

_'Orochimaru, dead. Akatsuki'_

"...Orochi..." Naruto muttered, a surge of anger filled him. His chakra began to flare uncontrollably.

"Naruto! Control yourself!" Jiraiya shouted. "We are about to reach Oto!"

The moment they stepped out of the forest, Jiraiya froze.

Where Oto was supposed to be, now lies a massive crater.

Unlike Jiraiya, Naruto was not affected and he scanned the area.

What he saw increased his rage.

Zabuza and Tayuya, hurt all over fighting against two Akatsuki, one of them he recognized as the immortal Hidan and the other was the hooded man.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and his chakra flared, catching the others' attention.

He dashed as he gathered his chakra on his right hand, "_**Doton**_!"

Immediately, his hand was covered by rocks and dirt. The first part of the technique. Without using Doton to protect his hand, his hand would be destroyed every time he used his new technique. Though, as the test run had shown, even after using Doton, he still suffered a great backlash from his technique.

Seeing him approaching, the hooded man stepped back. Hidan however grinned and shouted something that Naruto's rage-filled mind could not hear.

"_**Suiton**_! _**Fūton**_!" A jet of water covered the rock and dirt and it began to flow, assisted by the wind. This was the second phase. Those two elements would be conduit for lightning and fire respectively.

While normally using three elements at once at the same place would be difficult, thanks to all the training he did, Naruto managed to instinctively gathered a perfectly balanced chakra between the three.

By now, Naruto was nearing Hidan, the distance between them shortening with each moment. "_**Raiton**_!" when lightning began to crackle around the flowing water, Hidan began to grew anxious. However, confident in his immortality, he stood his ground and prepared to swing his scythe towards Naruto.

Naruto's hand shook. This was the most dangerous part of his technique. He did not possess enough control over lightning to maintain the balance between four elements. He only had one or two seconds at most before the chakra in his hand explode thanks to the contradicting natures in it.

When Hidan was within arm's reach, he met Hidan's eyes and stated without any emotion, "_**Katon**_."

As Naruto charged his arm with all fire chakra that he could muster, the fire elements clashed with the other four that acted in harmony. When he first designed this technique, Naruto made sure to charged the other four elements weaker than his fire.

This would cause his fire to overwhelm the other and explode because of chakra overloading. This is a technique that could only be done by an Uzumaki or a jinchūriki, thanks to their massive reserves. However, jinchūriki did not possess enough control to keep the other four elements in harmony and no other shinobi except few trained all of their elements to the extent Naruto did.

The resulting explosion caused all shinobi to close their eyes and cover their ears. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Tayuya were blown back while the more experienced shinobi managed to use their chakra control to hold their ground.

By the time the light dissipated, Hidan was but a memory. Another crater formed inside the crater where Otogakure was. Beside it was Naruto whose hand were completely burnt.

Having calmed down, Naruto stared at his blackened hand. "...it appears that doing this technique while my concentration is unstable is too dangerous... This damage will prevent me from battling in full capacity for a few weeks..." Naruto muttered as he felt his body falling. He closed his eyes and embraced unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"...where am I?" Naruto wondered as he woke up in a completely white room.<p>

"...this is not one of the Realm. This is not the real world too..." Naruto muttered.

Then Naruto sensed a presence behind him and he turned towards it, entering a battle stance instinctively. He froze.

In front of him was a baby on a carriage. Naruto blinked and walked towards the infant.

He stared at the baby for a few moments. Then the baby opened his eyes.

At that moment, a pair of clear blue eyes met with the Samsara.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes snapped open and he saw the moon on the sky.<p>

"...this is real world?" Naruto wondered. Did he got sent to another Realm? No, it seemed that he had returned back to the real world.

"Ruto! You're awake!" a familiar voice called him. Naruto tried to look towards Tayuya but he could not as he realized that his body was bandaged all over the place.

He felt himself being hugged and relaxed. "...I am glad you are alright, Yuya..." he muttered.

"I'm the one who should say that! What was that jutsu you did?! It completely destroyed your right arm and hurt your body!" Tayuya scolded him. Naruto tried to smile but failed.

"...it has been a week since we last talked with each other and you already scold me? That is really like you, Yuya..." Naruto tried to chuckle but he coughed instead.

"Don't strain yourself. You should rest," Tayuya advised him. "And don't try to change the subject!"

"...you fought him did you not? Then you should know that he is immortal. Unless I obliterate him completely, he would still be alive," Naruto tried to gave his excuse.

"That's not a good enough reason to make such a dangerous jutsu!" Tayuya shouted. She then placed his head on her lap and she began to scold him while nursing him at the same time.

Naruto felt content. Yuya is alright, she is scolding him like usual. Everything is alright, except...

"Orochi..." Naruto muttered.

Tayuya froze then she hugged him tighter.

"...he is dead, is he not?" Naruto asked her. He could see tears forming in her eyes. Naruto gathered all of his strength and placed his left hand on Tayuya's cheek. He began to stroke it as Tayuya cried, holding his hand.

After she calmed down, she wiped her tears and began her tale, "...according to the information Orochimaru-sama left us. Yakushi Kabuto, his spy was a traitor... You know about Orochimaru-sama's past human experimentation right? Kabuto restarted it... After his research was done, Kabuto sold Orochimaru-sama out and the leader of Akatsuki came and destroyed Oto..."

Naruto listened to Tayuya's story. _'...Yakushi Kabuto... the one from the Chūnin exam three years ago...'_ Naruto remembered that man's mocking smile as he talked with him. He could feel his anger grew but he keep it hidden from Tayuya.

"...Orochimaru-sama was truly a great shinobi... He managed to survive the leader's attack and the leader sent Hidan, that immortal and Kakuzu, a bounty hunter to kill him. Kakuzu is also, immortal. The difference is that he stole the hearts of his opponents and use it as his own."

Naruto wondered how was that possible. Stealing hearts and using it as his own sounded impossible but so is acquiring immortality from a cult...

"Orochimaru-sama, even after being injured by the leader's attack, managed to destroy four out of five Kakuzu's heart. Zabuza and I tried to finish his work but we failed... Even now, he is still alive... we were prepared to die but then you came, Ruto. You came and saved us..." Tayuya smiled to him.

Naruto did not return the smile. _'...had I came faster... if only I tried to come a few days before this... I might be able to save Orochi...'_

Tayuya knew what he was thinking about and stroked his hair, "no, you can't. Even when I met him a week ago, he was already reaching his limit. His death... is inevitable..."

"...is that so?" Naruto had no way knowing whether Tayuya said the truth or merely trying to comfort him and so he accepted it as it was.

"...one of the most important information Orochimaru-sama acquired is of the leader's identity," Tayuya stated.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he waited for Tayuya to continue.

"According to him, the leader of Akatsuki is..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, waiting for the revelation. He thought he was prepared.

"An Uzumaki with Rinnegan."

He was mistaken.

* * *

><p>A few hours after Tayuya's revelation, she were asleep, still holding him on her lap.<p>

"...Uzumaki with Rinnegan..." he remembered what Jiraiya told him about one of his student, "...Jiraiya-sama's student?" Most likely as there were no other Rinnegan wielders.

"...an Uzumaki..." he had expected an Uzumaki to be with Akatsuki from Deidara's seal but their leader? That was unexpected.

Naruto looked towards the moon. In the past few hours, he did not see his teammates, Jiraiya and Zabuza. Perhaps they were looking for that Kakuzu.

Then he had an idea. Last time ha and Jiraiya were talking about Rinnegan, _he_ was listening in. Perhaps even now... "...Tendō," Naruto called.

_'...yes, My Master?'_ Tendō answered. A trace of surprise in his voice.

"I assume you heard what we were talking about."

_'To think that another Rinnegan wielder would be Your enemy... I suppose this is fate...'_

"...more importantly than that, we should finish our conversation," Naruto's voice grew severe. He steeled himself.

Tendō said nothing. Naruto could feel his resignation.

"...answer me, Outsider. Does Uzumaki Naruto exist?" the one who has been called Uzumaki Naruto for all his life asked.

The Outsider kept his silence. After what seemed like hours, he answered.

_'No, Tendō, the one you call Uzumaki Naruto does not exist.'_

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 27.<strong>

**Question: Should I just go straight to Nagato (and have Kakuzu die fighting against Jiraiya)? I am rather stuck on Kakuzu's part as battling against him is a little... complicated. To add, Naruto won't do anything against him as he is still hurt...**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**kuroeli: Yes, the Naruto in this story is Tend**ō that somehow usurped the real Naruto's place. It will be explained in two or three chapters.****

****kazers: Thanks.****

****Guest: Because to most of Konoha, Naruto is basically unknown, so Shika is curious about him. Then, after research (talking with his father), he concluded that while Naruto is a risk, he also would not attack without reason, besides, Haku and Sasuke are there, so he is confident that Naruto will not do anything rash.****

****Jostanos: Thanks.**  
><strong>

****Ahmar: Right, it will be explain in two or three chapters.****

****8Swords: Hahaha, here's the next chapter.****

****god of all: Thanks.****

****shadowmarialove: Naruto is his own Tend**ō. Will be explained later.******

******dregus: Which is why we will change perspective in this chapter.******

******pucflek: ...yeah, that's why it's difficult. I just can't imagine making an Epic battle with Kakuzu who have lost four out of five hearts... it will be a waste of time. As for Naruto does not exist, that is only what the Outsider believes. Some have figured it out but the baby from previous chapter is the real Naruto.******

******Rothwell: Thanks******

******TheHokageNaruto: Updated.******

******Velial13: Thanks.******

******overlord7: Thanks.******

******review provider: The Samsara represent the cycle of reincarnation in a living being. They will go through the Six Desire Realms (Heaven, Asura, Human, Animal, Preta, Hell). However, those who are outside of norms or those who go against the teaching of orthodox Buddhism will be considered those who walks on the Outer Path, basically, heretics.  
><strong>****

******In here, the Outer Path is basically everything the Six Realms (Mainly Heaven) is not, hence Ged******ō's red hair, lighter voice and _some other differences._************

************McCabeRz: If we follow the manga, it is said that Nagato's Rinnegan is actually Madara's, so he only activated it not unlock it. It's like comparing to unlock Mangeky************ō Sharingan someone have to kill their best friend while to activate it, they only need to send their chakra to the eyes.************************

************************Madara have to go through: Unlocking Sharingan - Mastering Sharingan - Unlocking Mangeky************ō Sharingan AKA Kill your best friend - Mastering Mangeky************ō Sharingan - Go blind - Unlocking Eien no Mangeky************ō Sharingan AKA Take your own brother's eyes, causing him to die later (Eternal Mangeky************ō Sharingan)************ - Mastering Eternal Mangeky************ō - Implanting Hashirama's DNA to himself (God knows how he did that) - Wait a few years - Finally it reached Rinnegan. ************************************************************************************************************************************...I think Naruto have it easier than Madara.************************************************************************************************************************ Defeating the Six Realms and ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Ged************************ō.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************Second point, what makes you think that Nagato is stronger than Naruto? A bit of spoiler, in this chapter, the only reason Naruto is losing against Nagato is because his mind is still captured to the fact that he is not Uzumaki Naruto. Other than that, it is because there are six of Nagato while Naruto still haven't unlocked his Rinnegan yet.************************************************************

************************************************************Third point, Canon Naruto with more techniques? I will ignore the personality difference then. Ignoring fillers and movie, Canon Naruto is basically this: Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, Fūton which he mainly use for Rasengan, Sage chakra, Kyūbi regeneration and chakra.************************************************************

************************************************************Take away Sage chakra and Ky************************************************************ūbi he only has Kage Bunshin and Rasengan with Rasenshuriken that will cripple him after one use.************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************Samsara Naruto, outside of Rinnegan he has elemental manipulations which basically allows him to use any jutsu without handseals, albeit with more concentration and chakra. Then he created his Chakra Overload technique in previous chapter and made sure to put earth on his arm to avoid crippling it.************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************Fourth point, Naruto defeated the Paths for literally nothing? Not really, Shurad************************ō is the one that match Sasori, Ningend************************ō absorb information (though I rarely make him use it), Chikush************************ōd************************ō is useful in Kiri and will be useful in this chapter, Gakid************************ō too, even though Naruto rarely use it as his enemies until now doesn't really use chakra in conventional way (Sasori, Deidara, Hidan), Jigokud************************ō's abilities is interrogation which can be replaced by Ningend************************ō and healing bodies (useless until he has Rinnegan). Even before he defeated them, Tend************************ō (Outsider) fought off Tobi, Ged************************ō (Outsider) held back three bij************************************************************************************************************************ū, ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Ged************************ō (Naruto) prevented Deidara's self destruct.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************I am afraid I do not see your point. As Naruto has proven, even without the Paths, he defeated Deidara and Hidan. If I always make him use the Paths, that will create a Naruto who is useless without Rinnegan and that is something I do not want. The Rinnegan here is powerful and I won't let him get it unless he has earned it.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Sorry for the rant. I guess I got a bit carried away there. Well, I think your review will be more clear if you elaborate what you meant though.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************DruidFWY: Indeed, though Naruto not existing is only what the Outsider believes. There's more information in this chapter. I think it will answer most question except about the Outsider. Hmm, the secret about Gedō will be revealed here too.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************True, the explanation about Nagato in the manga seems to be rather chaotic... In here, he will be another person who is like Naruto. Awakening his Rinnegan and defeated all of his Six Paths.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************The baby with Rinnegan is indeed, Uzumaki Naruto. This chapter explains it too. The title of this chapter is 'Uzumaki Naruto' after all.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Hmm, if we go to the Eightfold Paths, then Shuradō will be Right Concentration because he is devoted, Ningendō Right Mindfulness because he is the most aware Path about human emotions, Chikushōdō Right Effort because he really doesn't have any bad thoughts, Jigokudō Right View because he is the wisest, Gedō Right Action well, _his _attitude shows that already, Tendō (Naruto) Right Intention because he is growing and trying to become a better person for his mother and Tayuya, the Real Naruto is a baby so he will be Right Livehood... though he has yet to live. Gakidō... well, here ends the Noble Eightfold.  
><strong>**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 28 Uzumaki Naruto**

Tayuya is not amused. It has been a few days since they returned from Otogakure and Naruto is still depressed. Even now, they were on the street of Konoha and he would zone out and even crash to other people! That wasn't a normal Naruto behavior!

At first she thought it was because of Orochimaru-sama's death but lately, it is apparent that it wasn't the reason.

Every time she called him, he would wince and act like he did something wrong. She asked him multiple times about why he is depressed and he just smiled at her and said,

"...I am fine, do not worry..."

that same answer again. Honestly! She is reaching the limit of her patience!

"Ruto! If you won't tell me, why are you acting so strange, I'll get angry!" she shouted.

Naruto simply smiled at her and countered, "...are you not already angry?" he asked in his usual way.

Tayuya's eye twitched, she wanted to scream at her best friend and demanded answer from him but she knew that it was useless.

"...alright, just remember that if you need me, I'll always be there for you," Tayuya told him as she continued to walk.

As she walked, she heard Naruto mutter.

"...will you be there for me? Even if I am not real?"

Tayuya wondered what he meant.

* * *

><p>Kushina is worried. That day when Naruto and Tayuya returned with sadness clear in their eyes, she interrogated Jiraiya about what happened.<p>

Jiraiya told her that Orochimaru is dead. At that time, she accepted it. Naruto was very close with the snake sannin and Tayuya was also one of his ninja.

But now, even after Tayuya recovered, Naruto is still gloomy.

She still remembered the conversation she had with him yesterday.

"...just what happened to you, son?" Kushina asked him as he sat at the corner of his room.

"...nothing," Naruto answered tersely.

"Why aren't you on your bed?" she asked again. Trying to find the reason of his strange behavior.

"It is not mine," Naruto answered. This answer confused Kushina even more.

"Of course it's yours. What makes you think it is not?" she questioned once more.

Naruto said nothing and she sighed. She left the room but stayed near the door.

She knew Naruto well and she knew that he would not leave a question unanswered. He probably planned to answer when she was not within earshot.

"...because I am not Uzumaki Naruto..."

She was truly confused by those words. Even now, she did not understand what it meant.

She decided to ask to the two people she knew watched over Naruto.

* * *

><p>"...my apologies, Uzumaki-san, I know nothing," Itachi answered Uzumaki Kushina as she came to his office to ask about her son.<p>

Kushina seemed disheartened and he continued, "however, rest assured. If I find the reason, I will inform you at once."

Kushina thanked him and left the office. Itachi looked towards the wall near the door and asked, "what do you think, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Hmm... it's strange... Perhaps it has something to do with his Rinnegan..." Jiraiya speculated as he appeared in front of the wall.

"What makes you believe so?" Itachi asked.

Jiraiya sighed, "do you remember what he told us? About the Paths and the trials he has to pass?"

Itachi nodded, "what of it?"

"Well, after Nagato got his Rinnegan, he started to act different. I wonder if his 'Paths' are influencing him. Maybe it's the same with Naruto and he's having an emotional breakdown?"

Itachi considered the hypothesis for a moment. Then he shook his head, "no, Naruto will not be influenced that easily. Instead, I believe we should take what he said face value. What if the Uzumaki Naruto we knew is not actually Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Then who is he?" Jiraiya wondered.

Itachi shook his head, "I don't know. There are too many unknowns in Rinnegan. Any conclusion we draw will be mere conjecture."

Jiraiya frowned, "so, we can't do anything?" he asked, frustrated.

"...we have to believe in Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the sky and looked at his right hand. There were no longer any traces of burn on it. <em>'...as expected of Tsunade-sama...'<em>

Uzumaki Naruto, huh?

His mind remembered the conversation he had with the Outsider.

_"What happened to him? What happened to Uzumaki Naruto?"_

_'I do not know, before I am here, you and the Outer Realm have existed,' he could sense the change in the Outsider's attitude. It seemed that after his cover being blown, he had no more reason to pretend as if he was his servant._

_"So you do not know what happened to him?" Naruto asked._

_'If you wish to know, ask your Outer Realm.'_

Naruto sighed, "...Gedō, what do you know?" he muttered.

...Gedō has existed before the others, and if the Outsider was to be believed, so did he.

Gedō know who he was, Gedō know of the Outsider, and it seemed that Gedō also knew of what happened to Uzumaki Naruto.

How about him? Why did he lose his memory? What happened between him and Uzumaki Naruto?

What of that baby?

"...does it really matter?" Naruto asked himself. "...even if I know the truth, so what? I am not real, I am just an impostor... if Uzumaki Naruto is dead, why should I exist? If Uzumaki Naruto is alive, what will happen to me?"

That was the question that haunted him. If Uzumaki Naruto is alive, will he be reduced to an existence similar to the other Paths?

_'...you seem worried, Master,'_ Shuradō stated.

"...Shuradō, please do not call me that. I am not your master. I am just like you..." Naruto told the Path.

_'The one who passed my trial is the boy I am speaking with. Your identity does not matter. You are my Master,'_ Shuradō declared.

Naruto sighed, "why? You are stronger than me. You can take control of this body anytime you want. There is no reason for you to act as if you are my servant."

_'This Shuradō know no greater joy than to watch you grow, my Master. Watching as the boy from three years ago become a mature and responsible man fills me with pride.'_

Naruto chuckled, "look at you sounding like an old man. You do realize that I am supposed to be older than you?"

_'You are still a child in my eyes, Master. The same lost child three years ago.'_

Naruto smiled, a smile filled with self-loathing, "...that was a fake. I am not a child. I am not even human."

Shuradō said nothing.

"...how can you stand it, Shuradō? being a Path? You cannot do anything in the real world unless summoned in a body of a clone. You cannot interact with other people... If I have to live without Yuya, I would rather die..." Naruto muttered.

Shuradō was about to answer but then he and Naruto sensed a presence outside Konoha.

"...this is... Rinnegan?" there is no way Naruto would mistake that power.

Most people's chakra can be differentiated by their behavior and elements but Rinnegan is special.

Inside Rinnegan there are six different chakra, no other being possessed such combination.

"...Pride, Determination, Desire, Animalistic, Hunger, Calmness..." it is completely the same with his Paths.

The Outsider was full of Pride when he acted as Tendō.

Shuradō is always Determined and devoted.

Ningendō is true to his Desire.

Chikushōdō follows his Instinct like an animal.

Gakidō is the embodiment of Hunger.

Jigokudō is always Calm and filled with wisdom.

"...the leader of Akatsuki..." Naruto immediately moved towards the main gate of Konoha.

* * *

><p>When he reached the gate, he realized that the presence have vanished.<p>

"No, not vanished. He just moved away..." Naruto could sense him moving towards the west, to Sunagakure. Then the presence stopped. "...that's... the desert..."

"What does he want?" Naruto wondered. Then the chakra flared and the ground began to shook. "...he is showing his power..." but no one except those who know of Rinnegan would notice, that meant...

"He is challenging me," Naruto concluded.

"...can I win against him who have mastered the Six Paths?" Naruto wondered. As the shaking got worse, Naruto shook hi head.

"...this is not the time to think that way. I have to do this..."

However, as he dashed towards the presence, a small part of him asked.

_'...does this battle even matter at all?'_

* * *

><p>"So, you have come," a man with spiky orange hair and piercings on his face stated. Behind him were five other men, all with orange hair and piercings.<p>

"...the leader of Akatsuki, I presume? May I have your name?" Naruto asked as he scanned his enemies.

Their body differs but all of them had the same orange hair, except for one and Eyes. The Eyes of Samsara.

Naruto could feel a trace of fear within him. After all of his training, he had never won against his Paths in a real battle. And now, stood a man who have mastered his Six Paths. Could he defeat this man?

"We are Pein, We are God," the man in the middle stated. There were no arrogance in those words. This man truly believes that they are God. His identity is clear to Naruto.

"You are Tendō," Naruto guessed.

Pein Tendō showed no reaction to Naruto's words, "...it appears that the rumors is true. You too, possess the Eyes of God."

Naruto ignored Pein and asked another question, "I do not sense Gedō. Where is the real you?" he asked.

"There is no real Us. We are Pein," Pein Tendō stated.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I see... a complete harmony between all Paths... still, the real one is not here..." That meant he needs to find out where the real Pein is located.

"Uzumaki Naruto, while you too are a God, this world does not need two Gods. Only one of us may walk away from this place," Pein declared as his chakra flared.

Naruto sighed, "...is that so?" Naruto moved to a battle stance.

Pein raised his hand and Naruto placed wind chakra over his body. If his guess about this Pein being Tendō was correct then...

"_**Shinra Tensei**_!" the moment Pein shouted the name of the technique, Naruto felt his body being blown away by an invisible force.

Fortunately, he was prepared. He flipped in the air using his wind and landed on the ground. Then he moved to counter Pein's attack. Or so he had planned...

Another Pein, the one without orange hair stood in front of him.

_'Master! That is his Shuradō!'_ Shuradō warned.

"_**Doton**_!" Naruto formed an earth shield around him but as Pein Shuradō formed a giant metallic blade, he knew his defense is useless.

He jumped underground and decided to counter Pein attacks from there.

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_!" was the voice he heard. _'...Chikushōdō?'_ Naruto wondered.

He received his answer in from of a giant centipede. The centipede headbutted him out of the underground easily.

As he flew through the air, he saw Pein Tendō's palm aimed towards him.

He formed an earth shield. "Chikushōdō! Come!" when he felt the Animal Realm responding, he slammed his hand to the shield he made.

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_!" a giant ox slammed down to earth, crushing the centipede in the process. The moment it regained it's bearing, it attacked Pein.

Naruto landed and slammed his hand to the ground, preparing to summon another giant beast. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Pein Chikushōdō doing the same.

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_!" two giant pandas appeared an began to attack one another.

"...it is useless..." Naruto muttered, "as long as his Chikushōdō is here, no matter what I summon, he will counter."

"Chikushōdō, change! _**Shuradō: Bunshin**_!" if he changed from the Animal Realm while his summons are here, they will be weakened but could still fight as long as their chakra did not ran out.

Shuradō appeared and formed a bow and an arrow. He already knew what Naruto will order him to do.

"Attack!" Naruto commanded as the Asura Realm got into a firing position.

"**_Naginata no Tsukisasu, Lü Bu_**!" the arrow flew and pierced Pein Chikushōdō's throat. The moment Chikushōdō fell, Pein's panda began to weaken, causing the other panda to be able to defeat him.

"Let us move, Shuradō!" at that moment the battle were separated into four.

A battle between Shuradō and Pein Shuradō. Between the ox and a long haired Pein. Between the Panda and the big boned Pein and Naruto against Pein Tendō.

Naruto tried to find the other Pein but he could not find him. "...that must be his Jigokudō. If left alone, Pein Chikushōdō could be recovered!" Naruto gritted his teeth but he knew there was nothing he could do.

Pein opened his palm towards him. "_**Shinra Tensei**_!" again, he was repulsed away from Pein Tendō. He skidded on the ground and formed his chains.

"_**Raiton: Kusari**_!" he sends the chain to keep Pein busy while he focused his chakra. Naruto watched as Pein avoided his chains with ease. Then he sensed the ox and the panda time running out.

He saw Pein Tendō moving to attack him once more. "_**Shinra Tensei**_!" Naruto braced himself for pain but it never came. In front of him was Shuradō with a giant shield.

"Don't worry Master! I will protect you!" Shuradō shouted as he threw away the shield he used to deflect Pein's attack.

Naruto nodded. Pein Shuradō began to shoot flaming arrows at Shuradō which he deflected with a halberd. While it seemed as if Shuradō would be able to hold his ground, Naruto knew that the clone's chakra was about to run out.

"Step back Shuradō!" Shuradō jumped back and Naruto brought his hand down. "**Fūton:** **Shina-Tsu-Hiko**!" at the same time he shouted the attack, Shuradō clone was dispelled.

Torrents of wind raged on the desert, moving from all direction towards Pein. Then suddenly, all but Pein Tendō stopped moving.

"..._**Shinra Tensei**_!" the moment Pein slammed his hand down on the ground, the desert exploded.

* * *

><p>Tayuya ran through the plains. A few moments ago, she was talking with Kushina about Naruto's strange behavior but suddenly, she could feel Naruto's chakra flaring from outside Konoha.<p>

She asked Kushina to tell the Hokage while she would go to Naruto and help him if necessary.

She could feel himself growing closer and gasped as she saw Shina-Tsu-Hiko forming at the desert.

Then as she got closer, she felt a massive chakra being released and the desert exploded.

* * *

><p>Naruto tried to pull himself out of the rubble but failed. He looked at the area with a half-lidded eyes.<p>

On what was formerly a desert was a massive crater, completely the same as the one at Otogakure.

In the middle of the crater was Pein, levitating and looking down of him as if he was a God handing down judgement to the heretics.

No, at that moment, Naruto could believe that Pein truly believes that he is a God striking those who dares to defy him.

"_**Banshō Ten'in**_," Naruto felt himself being pulled towards Pein. As he grew closer, he saw Pein was holding a black blade on his hand.

The moment he reached Pein, Naruto screamed out.

* * *

><p>Tayuya gasped as she saw Naruto's left eye being stabbed by the a blade.<p>

She dashed faster, trying to save him. She saw the man releasing Naruto and she jumped with all her might, managing to catch Naruto before he fell.

"...a girl?" the man asked. When Tayuya saw his eyes, she gasped. "It seems that you recognized your God. Move, I shall kill him now."

Tayuya shook her head and stood between the man and Naruto.

"...very well then," the man disappeared and appeared in front of her.

In that one moment, she felt pain and then nothing.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt himself being caught by someone and tried to look with his remaining eye.<p>

He saw what he dreaded the most. Tayuya standing in front of Pein, trying to protect him.

He tried with all his might to scream out, to order her to run but failed.

When Pein stabbed Tayuya with his blade _right through the heart, _Naruto felt something inside him breaking.

Tayuya collapsed, Naruto began to crawl towards her.

When he reached her, he knew that she had nearly no more time left.

"...Y-Yuya..." Naruto called out.

Tayuya moved her head to turn towards him and she smiled.

Her mouth began to move, he could not hear what she said but he knew.

The words she wished to say.

_I love you..._

In that single moment, the world ceased to exist for him.

* * *

><p>Naruto saw a white world. He stood there, simply staring at the wall. Naruto was confused. The last thing he saw was Tayuya's... did he die? Is this Heaven? Or is this Hell?<p>

"...welcome, bastard..." he heard Gedō greet him. Naruto could feel himself turning his head even if he did not command it to. Naruto gasped, and yet the body did not.

Before him was Gedō with a long hair, wearing a female kimono. It was unbelievable to him but he knew that this is the same Gedō that he met.

You are a girl? Naruto wanted to ask but he could not move his mouth.

"Shut up, girl," Naruto could feel himself answering.

"Watching the kid again?" _she_ asked as Gedō hugged Tendō. Surprisingly, Naruto did not saw Tendō resisting. They felt like him and... Tayuya...

What about Tayuya?! He cannot be stuck here! Where am I?! He wanted to shout. If he is not dead then there is nothing more he wanted than to kill that man. The man who dared to take Tayuya away from him!

"He is actually pleasant to watch, unlike a certain girl I know," Naruto answered.

Then the wall disappeared and Naruto saw a cave. He recognized the place.

It is the place where I was born... then am I inside my memory. Then, these two are Tendō and Gedō? Naruto wondered.

"First, do you sense anything strange?" Gedō asked.

"...other than our father, mother and the two Sarutobi, there is one more presence there."

Then Naruto saw Tobi, saw him trying to free Kyū- no, Kurama from his mother. After his plan failed, Tobi pretended to attack his father with a fireball but Naruto knew where the attack was targeted at.

As the fireball grew nearer to the infant Uzumaki Naruto, he could see his father trying his best to reach him.

It is too late... Naruto realized.

"Tendō, what are you doing?!" Gedō shouted as Naruto felt himself focusing his chakra.

"Gedō, take care of the boy for me."

"You idiot! If you do this, you might be destroyed forever! Forcibly taking over our host is not allowed!" Gedō yelled, Naruto could feel worry oozing from her.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Naruto heard those words came from Gedō some time ago. So it came from him after all...

"I am the Heaven Realm himself. I can make impossible, possible! _**Mahāvairocana**_!" Naruto could feel Tendō's body glowing as chakra covered him and the infant Naruto.

When the fireball touched Naruto, the fireball was obliterated.

Naruto sighed in relief. Then he realized. If this was the past, then...

"Tendō!" Gedō shouted. Naruto saw himself disappearing. Then Tendō turned his head. In the white room, a white carriage was formed and a baby slept there.

"...well, it seems that I did make impossible, possible," Tendō chuckled.

"What the hell did you do?" Gedō asked, her worry increasing.

"...I think I accidentally switched my existence with his..." Tendō muttered.

"Ha?" Gedō tilted her head. Naruto recognized it as a habit he had. Did he and Gedō influence each other that much?

"Basically, that kid is just a baby. He doesn't have an ego just yet. The moment I took over his body, my ego is established as the main ego inside him. I will be Uzumaki Naruto, he will be Tendō. Look, you can see my Eyes changing, right?"

Gedō nodded.

"Soon, even my memories will disappear. The problem is that kid. He can't grow old here. He will be stuck in that form forever. A baby who knows nothing. A pure baby," Tendō smiled, "maybe it is for the best. I will handle all of his burden. I will suffer in his place. All I ask is for him to be able to stay here in peace, forever."

Naruto could see the point Tendō made. He saw Uzumaki Naruto as his child. If his child was forced to live in a world full of conflict such as the elemental country, he would rather him live as a baby. Forever pure and innocent.

As Tendō disappeared, Gedō began to cry. Naruto realized that he now had an ethereal body that could move as he wish.

Seeing what truly happened at his birth cleared up his mind. Slowly he felt his memory returning. "...there is a way to get Tayuya back..." Naruto realized. Using Gedō's technique, he would be able to revive Tayuya at the cost of several years of his lifespan. A small cost comparing to Tayuya's life.

"...that does not mean I will forgive that God wannabe, though," Naruto smirked. It seemed that he had grown more like his old self. Without his memories, he would not say things such as 'wannabe'. Oh well.

It does not matter. If he is nearly dead now, he would simply recover.

If the one he is fighting now is a God, then he would kill God.

If Tayuya is dead, he would revive her.

He is someone who can do impossible, after all.

"Well, little Naruto, I am off to suffer in your place. Wish me luck," Naruto smiled at the baby. The baby opened his eyes and they looked at each other.

Then Naruto realized what was strange. He was seeing the baby with _both_ of his eyes.

He chuckled. "...is that so? It seems that I did manage to do impossible after all..."

A pair of Samsara eyes met one blue and one circular patterned eye.

"For Tayuya..."

* * *

><p>Pein watched in shock as pure white chakra gathered around Uzumaki Naruto.<p>

"...you killed her..." Naruto muttered. "...I will make you pay for that, bastard." Naruto began to stand, the chakra gathered and was absorbed into Naruto's hollow eye socket.

Then as the chakra was completely absorbed, Naruto covered his left eye with his right hand.

"Let's fight again, _God_. For her sake... I will crush you!" Naruto brought down his right hand and Pein's Samsara Eyes widened in surprise.

A Rinnegan formed in place where Uzumaki Naruto's left eye was supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>

**God Against God**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**pucflek: Hahaha... yeah, it is quite rushed, isn't it? There are two reasons for that. One, I am having a lot of ideas running through my head after one month not updating. Two, unless I do this now, I might not be able to update until end of January or February...**

**Indeed, Naruto is able to use all Paths (Except Ged**ō) now. And yeah, it is sad to see Nagato limiting and crippling himself because he doesn't want the image of his friend (Yahiko) die. I think that is the only reason Nagato use the Six Paths of Pein...****

**DruidFWY: Thanks and worry not. Naruto will allow all Paths (...then again Gakid**ō might be an exception) to manifest in real world sometime. Nagato's Rinnegan is stronger to Naruto in some aspect, especially in Jigokud**ō, Ningend**ō and Gakid**ō but Naruto's is stronger in Shurad**ō, Tend**ō and Ged**ō. A trade-off. Naruto's is more battle oriented.****************

**Yeah, the technique Outsider used is the basic of Shinra Tensei and Bansh************ō**************** Ten'in. That's because Shinra Bansh************ō************ is the source of the techniques' name after all... So I took that as a chance to make an original jutsu that is the basic of them both.**

**As for Ten Sei technique... well that is the result of applying Shinra Bansh************ō inside someone's body... Their body exploded.**************

**************deksab: Thanks.**************

**************ThatProdigy: ...I'm afraid that the Real Naruto is permanently stuck in baby form, at least in this story. Tendō will still be the main host in Uzumaki Naruto body.**************

**************dregus: Hahaha, Tendō took Naruto place accidentally and lost his memory. He believed himself to be Naruto but after the revelation, he was shaken. Then when he recovered his memory, he learns that the Real Naruto is unable to grow up, so still a baby. That is why he took over the body again.**************

**************...yeah, I just realized that it is quite a mind screw...**************

**************8Swords: Hahaha, as I said above this, it is a mind screw.**************

**************shadowmarialove: Nah, Tayuya is just similar with Gedō which gives us some humor this chapter.**************

**************perses7x: I do hope that this battle lives up to your expectation then. Though it is not as epic as I wanted... well, I should save my energy for the Outsider arc. I am not good with fight scene after all...**************

**************CelticReaper: Updated.**************

**************kuroeli: Yes it will.**************

**************myrddin67: ...I think fighting against a baby is too cruel. No, for the other Rinnegan, I have some plans. Thanks.**************

**************Rothwell: Outsider arc coming soon. It is the replacement for Dark Naruto arc.**************

**************wrathchild8: Thanks.**************

**************Guest: Thanks.**************

**************jbc: Thanks.**************

**************Nanashi113: Thanks.**************

**************dayfox96: Thanks I suppose.**************

**************Jostanos: Indeed he is. Quite a Flawless Victory too.**************

**************uchiha isuke: Thanks.**************

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 29 God Against God**

Naruto wondered how he should ask or rather, beg Gedō for a permission to use her technique.

"...I do not believe asking her to revive my girlfriend will work. If anything, she will kill me," Naruto muttered as he began to look around.

Then he found what he was searching for. Tayuya's body. He could feel his anger burst out but managed to calm himself down by repeating that she can still be saved.

"Hmm, I need to keep her body safe. How should I do that, I wonder?" Naruto asked himself.

Then he sensed a chakra flaring in front of him.

He held out his hand and at the same time as Pein shouted.

"_**Shinra Tensei**_!" Naruto looked at the man and raised an eyebrow, "yes? Can you please wait a second? I am trying to keep my girlfriend's body safe from our so-called _Divine_ battle here..."

Naruto blamed his relaxed attitude to his past self. Tendō was quite unlike him after all. Maybe he should meditate after this. The rush of having his memory returned and the power he could feel coursing through him made him rather high.

Pein said nothing. _'Hmm... he seems frozen. Oh, that's right. When I first wake up as Tendō, that was when little Naruto is still in mother's womb I believe, I think there are penalties for using my power...'_

"Well, that means you still lack training," Naruto said to Pein as if he was talking to a child. Then he saw Pein began to prepare to attack again, "I mean I can understand if you suffering the penalty if you used the big-scale Shinra Tensei like before. But really, just a normal Shinra Tensei and you have to wait for five seconds?"

Then again, he does have two seconds penalty after using a standard Shinra Tensei. But the difference of three seconds is quite large! And you cannot blame him for having two seconds penalty, he doubt anyone other than the Sage have one second penalty.

Naruto wordlessly summoned the only one he knew could keep Tayuya safe, the King of Hell. The King of Hell ate Tayuya's body. Something that made Naruto wince, he promised himself to punch Jigokudō for that.

Then he saw Pein opening his mouth and Naruto sighed.

"_**Banshō Ten'in**_!" Naruto countered at the same time Pein unleashed his technique.

"...will you be doing this until the end of our battle? I just realized but your massive-scale Shinra Tensei seems to have paralyzed the other Paths, did it not? That is quite a dangerous side-effect, is it not?" Naruto asked.

Then he formed a bow and an arrow. "...now, how did Shuradō did this again?" Naruto wondered, trying to replicated his Second Realm.

"Like this? **_Kyū Taiyō no Tsukisasu, Hòu Yì_**!" Naruto released a burning arrow, though he noted that compared to Shuradō, it was rather... unspectacular. Then again, at that time there were waves of sand that makes the technique looks more intimidating.

Pein reacted as he had expected, reflecting it with Shinra Tensei. As the burning arrow grew nearer, he formed a cannon over his hand.

"_**Katon: Cannon**_," Naruto stated as a blast of flame absorbed the fire on the arrow which made the blast even stronger. _'On a side note, it seems that the arrow was vaporized.'_

"I suppose that meant if Shuradō used that technique, I can absorb it using my fire. This is quite an useful information," Naruto muttered to himself.

Pein avoided the blast and the blast exploded in the distance, the power of the blast could easily rival the C3 Deidara loved to use.

"Still weaker than Shinra Tensei, though..." Naruto muttered. It seemed that he needed more firepower to reach that level of damage.

"Enough!" Pein shouted.

The moment Pein shouted, Naruto smirked. While him being high was quite annoying, it appears that being ignored riled Pein quite easily. To Naruto, the moment Pein lost his composure, he had lost the battle.

Then Naruto saw the other Pein began to move, even the defeated Chikushōdō. _'It seems that Jigokudō managed to heal him...'_

Pein Shuradō and Pein Ningendō began to attack him. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

While he could sense that Pein Shuradō is weaker than his, his Ningendō is different.

"...being hit by Ningendō even once may be fatal..." he did not know what condition Pein Ningendō need to take his soul but he knew that Pein's is stronger than his.

"I have to neutralize them then," Naruto wondered how he could do that without leaving himself open to the other Paths of Pein.

"I suppose I have to borrow his technique... _**Ten Sei**_!" Naruto pointed towards Pein Ningendō. This would be the first time he tried this.

The moment the Realms woke up, they were given knowledge of their powers by Rinnegan, though they could develop their own, some chose to strengthen what they had. He himself made Mahāvairocana as Tendō and multiple new techniques as Naruto. Shuradō made his Legendary Heroes technique which follows what the legend says such as Hòu Yì is an arrow that struck the sun, therefore it is burning.

Gedō herself made multiple techniques that he rarely saw. Zaou-Gongen, Yomi, if he remembered correctly, she also possessed another technique. _'What was the name again? Ah, that is correct, _Akṣobhya_, the Immovable One.'_

The basic techniques for Tendō are Chibaku Tensei, Shinra Banshō, Shinra Tensei and Banshō Ten'in. Ten Sei that the Outsider used is basically a Shinra Banshō right inside a person body. At that stage, the penalties for Shinra Banshō is greater than Shinra Tensei but not by much. He suppose that he would have to cool down for three or four seconds at most.

_'...I do not imagine having your insides being blown all direction would be pleasant...'_ Naruto thought as he saw Pein Ningendō's body contort into impossible direction and explode. After three seconds, Naruto jumped back just in time to avoid Pein Shuradō's attack. _'...it seems having your body destroyed send quite a shock to Pein. If not for that, his Shuradō would have attacked me earlier.'_

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_!" Naruto sighed, fighting against a summon would be annoying and he cannot use Ten Sei anymore. The element of surprise is gone after all.

'Then, let us return to basic,' Naruto thought.

Another ability of Rinnegan is a complete control over elemental manipulation. Which in truth irked him. Why did have to train for years then? All of those hellish training, wasted! Not really, at least he managed to create some new technique. Also, having control over elemental manipulation did not meant that you had the proficiency to wield it easily. However, with all that training, his proficiency is beyond most people. Coupled with the control Rinnegan gave him...

"...that means..." Naruto drew a breath. "_**Katon: Gōkakyū**_!" it was bigger than he had expected. The giant dog that Pein summoned were completely vaporized by it and it continues to move, burning Chikushōdō and most likely, Jigokudō in the process.

"...well, that's three down, only Gakidō, Shuradō and Tendō left." Now that he thought about it, where was Gakidō? He should be able to absorb his fire and yet Pein did not save the other Paths.

"...oh, damn." Naruto saw Pein Tendō gathering his chakra, in front of him stood Shuradō and Gakidō.

"_**Banshō Ten'in**_!" Naruto shouted, pulling the two Paths towards him. According to his calculation, they would pass through him the moment he was able to move.

Then, after they reached him and he was able to move, he formed a sword in both of his hands. "Here is a present from Orochi, _**Ama no Murakumo**_!" Naruto threw the two swords and they stabbed the two Paths, killing them.

Naruto wondered for a moment about the lack of difficulty he had in defeating them. Then he remembered.

"...all of his concentration is sent to his Tendō..." Naruto muttered.

Naruto turned towards the remaining Pein and saw him forming a black ball of Chakra in his hand.

"...that technique is..." Naruto recognized it as the signature technique of Heaven Realm, the Chibaku Tensei.

_'...the one that created the moon according to the stone tablet...'_ Naruto thought.

The ball flew up to the sky as Pein shouted.

"_**Chibaku Tensei**_!"

As his body was dragged to the sky, closing towards the sphere, Naruto smiled, "...it seems that we have reached the finale, then?"

* * *

><p>In his secret room, Uzumaki Nagato panted as he summoned his chakra to form the Chibaku Tensei.<p>

"Nagato, you shouldn't overexert yourself!" Konan, his best friend warned.

"...there is no other way... my enemy too, is a God..."

* * *

><p>Naruto laughed at the irony as he stood vertically on the large sphere that Chibaku Tensei had made, "...it seems the technique that placed me in this predicament will save me again..."<p>

He gathered his chakra, bringing all of his repulsive force near him. Then he both pushed and pulled everything around him, forming a white aura.

"..._**Tendō: Mahāvairocana**_," this technique was made by him as the ultimate defense. By sending the force to push and pull at the same location, a contradiction will occur and an empty space will form.

By creating an empty space around him, a shield which will not allow any matter to pass through will be created. Of course, this include both objects and chakra. That was what happened to the kunai Tobi threw fifteen years ago.

"...everything that touch this will vanish. Even myself..." that is the reason why it is troublesome. The moment he used his technique, he would be immobile until the empty space disappear.

Naruto watched as rocks that was dragged by Chibaku Tensei was obliterated by his empty space, "let us make a bet. Which one holds out longer? Your Chibaku Tensei? Or my Mahāvairocana?" Naruto muttered.

And then the sphere grew larger except for the place where Naruto stood.

Finally, the sphere stopped growing. There was a silence and finally it exploded.

Naruto levitated calmly as Mahāvairocana dissipated.

"...it seems that I have won..." Naruto declared as he saw Pein Tendō collapsing on the ground, out of chakra. He really is glad that Tayuya was placed in the King of Hell... if not her body could be crushed by Chibaku Tensei.

Then Naruto realized something, "...there was a trail of chakra coming from that direction connected to the Chibaku Tensei, yes?" Naruto asked himself.

"...well, _God_, it seems that our hide and seek is over."

* * *

><p>Nagato sighed, "...it is over. He is coming to us, Konan. You should escape."<p>

Konan shook her head, "no, I am staying here."

Nagato opened his mouth to argue but decided not to. He knew that Konan will not change her mind.

The two waited for their death to come.

* * *

><p>Naruto followed the trail of chakra and stepped into the secret room.<p>

He saw two figure standing at the other end of the room. One was a red haired man with Rinnegan eyes held by a machine while the other was a woman with blue hair wearing an Akatsuki cloak

He bowed, "Good day, I am Uzumaki Naruto." There was no need to be impolite, he could sense the man's chakra was rather empty. It seemed that using Chibaku Tensei was indeed draining.

To his credit, the Rinnegan wielder, Pein he presume, smiled, "greetings, Uzumaki Naruto. I am Uzumaki Nagato. This is my best friend, Konan." Konan turned towards Nagato in shock. How could he talk with the boy as if nothing happened

Naruto smiled, "best friend? You mean like my Yuya that you killed?" he asked, even though his smile seems friendly, the pressure around him was anything but that. "You really want to make me kill you, do you not?"

Nagato smiled, "I hope you do not expect me to apologize, my other best friend was killed by Konoha after all."

Naruto chuckled and then laughed, "does that really matter to me? No, not really. I hold no love to Konoha. They can burn for all I care. In fact, as long as Yuya is dead, I would rather see the world burn."

Throughout this exchange, Konan looked at the two Uzumaki as if they were insane. They casually mentioned deaths and killing as if it was nothing. Nagato never acted like that around other people.

To her, this seems like a conversation between two Higher Beings.

Nagato narrowed his eyes, "you said as long as your best friend is dead. That means you are planning to use that technique?" Nagato asked.

"Of course. A few years of my life for Yuya's is a good trade."

Nagato smiled, "I see... I wish I can do the same to mine, however, my best friend died before I defeated my Gedō. Let me ask you a question then, why didn't you kill us?"

"To tell you the truth, I want nothing more than to kill you. To end all traces of your existence. However, I need you alive for one purpose, interrogation. I want to know what makes you twisted enough to bring an apocalypse to us," Naruto answered calmly.

Nagato grew serious. "Apocalypse? You must be mistaken. The Akatsuki's goal is world peace."

Naruto blinked, "are you serious?" when he saw Nagato's face, Naruto blinked again. "...you really are serious..."

Nagato nodded, "Of course. I will end this Chains of Hatred and bring an era of peace."

"...so, what does that have to do with Jūbi?" Naruto asked. According to his and Itachi's research, and Orochimaru's reports, it appears that the Akatsuki plan to gather the bijū inside Gedō Mazō which according to Orochimaru looked similar to the description of Jūbi.

"Jūbi?" Nagato asked, confused. "You mean the beast sealed in the moon? What does Akatsuki have to do with it?"

"...I think we are not in the same page here. First, let me confirm my suspicion. Does the Akatsuki wish to release Jūbi from his prison?"

"No!" Nagato shouted. "Why would I wish to dishonor our ancestor like that? The Sage saved us all by sealing the beast, there is no way we, his descendants would revive it!"

Naruto nodded. "That is indeed, true. However, you plan to seal the bijū inside Gedō Mazō, a statue that was made in Jūbi's image."

"Gedō Mazō is a weapon we will use to inflict Pain to the world."

"...this time, I am the one who is lost. What does pain have to do with peace?" Naruto asked. He wondered whether this relative of his is completely sane.

"Do you know of the Chains of Hatred that binds this world?" Naruto waited for him to continue and he did, "first, someone close to you is killed. You waved the banner of justice and took your revenge. Then, another came and killed you for vengeance. That is the Chains that binds this world."

Naruto nodded, "...it is the sad truth of humanity. They believe that they were the only ones that have been wronged. They believe that they have the right to judge others."

Nagato nodded, "indeed. However, I believe that the world could still be saved. If they understand Pain, if they understand suffering, they will learn Peace. Which is why Gedō Mazō is needed. An ultimate weapon which will end all wars."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "...is that so? Is that not a flawed plan?" Naruto asked.

"...flawed?" Nagato asked.

"No matter how much you show them your might, no matter how many times you hurt them, some people will still rebel. It is in human nature to do so. Perhaps peace will be born for fifty years or so but what of after that? You will be dead and no one will be there to 'show them pain' as you put it."

Nagato said nothing, thinking of the words Naruto said.

"How about you hear my plan?" Naruto suddenly suggested.

Nagato raised an interested eyebrow.

"Once, my teacher asked me, what is your plan to create a peaceful world?" Naruto began. "I answered, I will convince people that peace is needed and they will convince other people."

Hearing that, Konan let out a small amused laugh, causing Naruto and Nagato to look at her. She blushed.

"That is..." Nagato trailed off. The plan was familiar to him. It was the same one Yahiko made.

Naruto smiled, "I was quite a naive boy three years ago. But now, I have a concrete plan. Tell me, throughout their history, do you know when humans set aside their difference and work together?" Naruto asked.

"When they have a common enemy," Nagato answered immediately.

"Correct. I was quite surprised seeing it proven right in front of me though," Naruto smirked. "Did you know that the great village made an alliance for the sake of defeating Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"...that is why you did not kill us," Nagato guessed.

"Indeed, the moment I returned to Konoha bearing news that the leader of Akatsuki wield the Rinnegan, the alliance will become stronger."

"...what will you do if the Akatsuki is destroyed?" Nagato asked.

"You mean _when_ it is destroyed. _If_ would imply that your organization may survive. Leaving the combined might of the villages aside, the moment you killed my Yuya is the moment your organization enter my black list. If not for peace, I will kill you right now."

Nagato narrowed his eyes. "You did not answer my question."

Naruto smiled, "the moment the alliance began to break down, I will revive the Akatsuki. Thanks to what you and the other members of Akatsuki have done, the Akatsuki have now became a symbol of fear to most people. An organization filled with powerful shinobi."

"The moment you, who also hold Rinnegan form another Akatsuki, the villages will have no choice other than to work together again," Nagato concluded.

"Indeed. Of course, this plan will still go on even after my death. I will take an apprentice and he or she will replace me and the cycle will continue."

"...a common enemy..." Nagato muttered. "...while I see your point, I will still act to my belief," Nagato declared. "However, I recognize you as a fellow Seeker of Peace."

Naruto nodded, "while our Paths are different, our destination is the same, Peace..."

The two men shared a silent vow and then the atmosphere lightened.

"...now, shall we go to the second point?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?" Nagato wondered.

"That masked man in the Akatsuki, Tobi," Naruto narrowed his eyes, "he tried to kill my mother and I when I was a baby. Who is he?"

"That man claimed that he is Uchiha Madara. He was the one who gave us Gedō Mazō," Nagato explained.

Naruto's eyes widened, "he is not Uchiha Madara. He is a fake. But the problem is how did he acquire Gedō Mazō?"

Nagato shook his head, "we don't know. However, you claim that he is a fake? How did you know?"

Naruto thought for a moment on how to answer, "...I know someone who is familiar with Uchiha Madara. When Tobi met him, they did not recognize each other."

Nagato pondered Naruto's words and decided to accept them as the truth. There would be no point in lying right now, "it appears that I should keep an eye on him, then. He introduced a new member to Akatsuki a few days ago."

"A new member?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Nagato, is it alright to tell him that?" Konan asked.

"It is alright, Konan, we share the same goal," Nagato assured Konan and faced Naruto, "his name is Yakushi Kabuto, from Otogakure."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "...the traitor."

"The remaining members of Akatsuki, except for Konan, Kakuzu and I are all his men. Kisame, Zetsu and Kabuto all came from him. Kakuzu could be brought with money. That meant Konan and I have no allies in the Akatsuki."

Naruto nodded, "I would rather have you as the antagonist rather than them. Anytime you need my help, I will give. Just remember that if you harm my Yuya..." Naruto trailed off.

Nagato nodded back, "of course. I will not allow anyone harm Konan either." From the side, Konan blushed.

Naruto smirked, "you both seems close. I heard that the two of you were Jiraiya-sama's students?" Naruto asked.

Nagato nodded, "Jiraiya-sensei taught us long ago. He taught Konan, Yahiko and I." Seeing Naruto's questioning look, he continued. "Yahiko is the original leader of Akatsuki. My best friend that was killed by Konoha."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "if it is not a trouble, perhaps you can tell me more?"

"When the Akatsuki was first formed under Yahiko, we acted for the sake of promoting peace, drawing many shinobi to join us."

Naruto smirked, "that seems to be similar to the idea I had three years ago."

Nagato nodded, "indeed, perhaps that is why Konan laughed. And why I see a trace of Yahiko in you."

"...you see traces of your dead best friend in me? Forgive me but I do not plan to die just yet," Naruto told him.

"Worry not. Yahiko died honorably. The body of Tendō that you fought is his."

Naruto's eyes opened wide, "...those are dead bodies?"

Nagato nodded. Then he continued his story, "as our group grew, Sanshōuo no Hanzō, the former leader of Amegakure considered us as a threat. He formed an alliance with Shimura Danzō of Konoha."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "him again? He is my sensei's enemy too..."

"Then it appears that we share a common enemy, would you like to make an alliance then?" Nagato joked.

Naruto laughed, "perhaps later. I still hate you for killing Yuya."

Nagato nodded, "too bad, an alliance between two Gods will be invincible. May we count on your support when we kill him?" Nagato asked. Having an ally from Konoha to assist them in killing that man would be useful.

Naruto thought for a moment, "sure, as long as my involvement stay a secret."

Nagato smiled, "I am counting on you then, Naruto-san." Then he frowned, "They took Konan hostage and tried to force Yahiko and I to kill each other."

Naruto said nothing, listening intently.

"...Yahiko sacrificed himself for us. He asked us to continue seeking peace in his stead. Angered, I summoned Gedō Mazō that Tobi gave me and tried to kill Danzō and Hanzō."

Naruto knew that Danzō was still alive but Nagato said that Hanzō was the _former _leader of Amegakure. Did he succeed?

Nagato saw Naruto's questioning eyes and continued, "I failed and my body was crippled. With no other way to move, I sent my Paths to the fallen bodies of my comrades and they began to act in my stead."

Naruto thought about it, "...so the Paths can be sent to bodies with no souls... Perhaps I should try that sometime."

Nagato chuckled, "I advise you not to. While it is a useful trick, the Paths and us cannot use our full power. First, our concentration will be divided by the shared sight of the Rinnegan. Then, to use a full power of a Path, we have to cut our connection with the others. Similar to what happened to me in our battle."

Naruto nodded. "However, I owe the Paths. They helped me many times. The least I can do is to give them a chance to live in the real world, even for a moment."

Nagato smiled, "indeed... the Paths is part of us. They are here to accompany us, to guide us to our true potential. We as the wielder of God's eye owe them our lives."

Naruto smirked, "...you do not realize how true it is for me..." then Naruto raised an eyebrow, "by your former leader of Amegakure comment, I assume that you took your revenge? What about the Chains of Hatred that you told me about?"

Nagato met Naruto's stare with his own. "...I killed him and everyone related to him."

"...I suppose that's one way to end the chain," Naruto commented. He could imagine it. He did promise to do the same if anything happens to Tayuya and his mother.

Which reminds him, "well, Nagato-san, it was quite an enlightening talk but I have to revive Yuya now," Naruto said as he began to walk away.

"Let us have another talk sometime, Naruto-san," Nagato stated as Naruto laughed.

"Sure, why not? Be sure to wash your neck, though. I might kill you accidentally."

* * *

><p>Naruto walked out of the hidden room and moved to find a private area.<p>

As he entered deeper to the forest, he called the King of Hell.

When Tayuya's body was spat out by the King of Hell, Naruto reminded himself to give two punches to Jigokudō.

"Now, for the next part..." Naruto thought for a moment.

How should he do this? His relationship with Yuya now mirrors what he had with Gedō long ago. Now that it was clear that Tayuya loves him, he could see indication that Gedō felt the same.

Fifteen years ago, when Uzumaki Naruto exist within his mother womb, Tendō and Gedō were born. They had no one except each other and so they relied on each other.

No one else matters. For the sake of the other, they will do anything. Completely the same with him and Tayuya now.

"...what should I do?" Naruto wondered.

Gedō loved him long ago. He did not know whether she still loves him or not. But, Yuya is someone precious to him. While he possess his memories, the life that Tendō had long ago was a past while the life he is living now is the present. In addition, Even back then, he could only see Gedō as his sister, his twin. He could not return her feelings.

Yuya is someone he loves, his most precious one. If he has to force Gedō to revive Yuya, then he will. Yuya died for him, and he will repay her, with his own life if he has to.

_'Gedō, can you hear me? It is me, Tendō,'_ Naruto called, hoping that Gedō would react if he use his real 'name'.

_'Tendō? Your memory is back?' _Gedō asked, Naruto could sense relief and happiness from her.

_'Of course, girl. I am the man who can do impossible after all,'_ Naruto smiled.

Gedō laughed happily, _'so, why did you call me? Why don't you just come to my Realm?'_

_'actually... I have a request...'_ Naruto began.

_'What is it?' _Naruto could hear Gedō's voice growing wary.

_'...can you revive Yuya, please?'_ Naruto asked.

_'Excuse me?'_

_'...can you revive Yuya, please?'_ he asked again.

_'...it's been fifteen years and the first thing you asked me to do is to revive another girl? Why can't you do it yourself? You can do impossible, can't you?'_

Naruto paled, _'Gedō, I beg you please revive her...'_ he began to beg. Really, even if he can do impossible, the Realm that possess the ability to manipulate Yin and Yang is the Outer Realm. Unless he pass Gedō's trial, he has no right over the ability.

_'What will you do for me if I do that?'_

_'Anything! Just revive her, please?'_

Gedō growled,_ 'you are so annoying! Fine, I'll revive your new girlfriend. But you must pay me back one day!'_

Naruto nodded, _'Thank you Gedō, I love you!'_ Naruto froze, realizing what he said. _'...sorry Gedō, force of habit.'_

_'Oh God! You can't even say it properly! Next time you come here for the trial, you are so dead!'_

Naruto became paler as Gedō began to list what she would do him, among them was castration. While he was confident that he could match her in a normal battle, a battle in the Outer Realm is another matter. Over there, all of his techniques were negated because of a simple fact.

There is no laws of physics in the Outer Realm. If he tried to manipulate the gravity and repulsive force, Gedō would simply deem them as nonexistent, therefore neutralizing his techniques.

When Naruto handed the control of his body to Gedō, he felt her blocking his senses.

* * *

><p>Gedō watched the girl closely.<p>

"...another redhead?" similar to her, this girl, Tayuya too is a redhead.

Gedō began to form the seals for her technique.

"_**Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**_," (_**Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique**_) she watched as a life force was exchanged from Uzumaki Naruto's body to Tayuya's.

Then she felt herself being fatigued. "...the technique is done..." she muttered. Then she looked at Tayuya with a trace of jealousy in her eyes, "...you really are lucky, girl... you should treasure him. The moment you let him out of you grasp, I will catch him in mine..."

Gedō released the control of the body to Tendō and she returned to the Outer Realm. She had no wish to witness the reunion between Tendō and this new girl.

* * *

><p>Tayuya opened her eyes and saw a familiar face above her.<p>

"Ruto? I'm... alive?" Tayuya asked in disbelief.

Naruto smiled, "of course."

"...you are not dead? I'm really alive?" Tayuya asked again.

"Of course you are alive Yuya. I am here with you, am I not?" Naruto answered her again.

"...how?"

"...that is a secret," Naruto winked at her.

"You just winked," Naruto nodded. "Don't do that again. It's creepy."

Naruto laughed, amused by her words. Then he helped her to sit.

"You should rest for now, you must be tired," Naruto told her.

"Not as much as you, I bet. You beat that guy didn't you?" Tayuya asked, remembering about the man who killed her.

"Of course, I took your revenge," Naruto smiled.

"I don't want you to avenge me..." Tayuya muttered.

"My apologies, do you want this instead?" Naruto moved and captured Tayuya's lips with his own.

Tayuya's eyes widened but she eventually relaxed as they hugged each other.

Finally, they broke the kiss. "...I love you, Yuya..." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Tayuya blinked, still in surprise from the kiss.

"I love you, Tayuya," Naruto said it again, this time with her full name.

Tayuya smiled happily. "I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 29<strong>

**A warning, the next chapter have some Naruto and Gedō's interaction. I will tell everyone that _this_ story is strictly NarutoxTayuya. His and Gedō's relation is simply of a brother-sister.**


	31. Side Story

**A new side story. I thought that the chapters lately have too little humor and so I wrote this.**

**Zelga Lim Li asked about Sasuke and I got an idea, what if I allow you all to read his experience for one day?**

* * *

><p><strong>Samsara Side Story<strong>

**A day in Life of Uchiha Sasuke**

**Timeline: In the Three Years Timeskip.**

_05.00 AM_

_Wake up._

The sun shone upon the Great and Magnificent Uchiha-sama's sleeping face.

No wait, there's no one here. No need to act like Kakashi.

Curse him! It appears that now, even without realizing it, he began to act like that Scarecrow.

Will he end up completely the same as that pervert?!

Sasuke imagined himself with his forehead-protector covering one of his eye. Complete with a mask.

Hmm... That might actually be cool.

Then his scumbag imagination continued by providing a lazy look and an Icha-Icha. Then the imaginaton Sasuke began to read it while giggling pervertedly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Came the Great Uchiha-sama's shout.

"Sasuke? Why are you screaming?!" His mother asked, worried for her boy.

Just another normal day in the Uchiha clan.

* * *

><p><em>06.00 AM<em>

_Team Seven Meeting_

After eating breakfast with his family, he, the Great Uchiha-sama walke- no, he did not walk. Uchiha did not walk.

The Great Uchiha-sama strode confidently through the street of Konoha.

Whenever he passed, he would say his greetings to the girls and they would pass out from the sound of his voice.

...What? It's true! Really!

Okay, maybe the ones who passed out are only girls at his age or a bit younger. But still!

Anyway! He wa- strode! towards the Training Ground where team seven will meet.

When he reached there, he saw Naruto already training, Sakura reading and of course, no lazy Scarecrow in sight.

"Morning," he waved.

Sakura smiled and waved back, then she returned to her book.

Naruto looked at him, nodded and turned back to his training.

While a mere Uchiha would explode seeing Naruto dismissing him, he, the Great and Monogamous Uchiha-sama forgave him. He knew that this is normal for the dense-as-rock Uzumaki.

Okay, maybe he was a bit hurt. Only a bit, mind you!

"Uchiha," Naruto called.

Hm? When Naruto call him with his surname, that means he is about to comment on something.

"...monogamous means to marry only one wife. It has nothing to do with whatever you believe it is."

O-Of course he knew that! The Great Uchiha-sama simply made a slip of tongue that is all.

"...Uchiha, thinking does not require tongue."

Curse this mind-reader Uzumaki! How did he know what he is thinking.

"...it is written on your face," Naruto told him.

Truly? The Great Uchiha-sama walked to the river, expecting to see his handsome and cool face.

Instead he got...

_'I am the Great and Monogamous Uchiha-sama'_ written on where his face should be.

"..." Uchiha Sasuke is in shock.

How could this be?! Even the river betrayed him!

"...I shall not stand for this!" He shouted.

Naruto sighed.

"Uchiha, stop being a drama queen and train."

Ah yes, training! The activity he, as the Great and Epic Uchiha-sama must do to maintain his Greatness, Magnificence, Badassness, Epicness and thousands more -ness that means Great.

"...Uchiha, train," Naruto ordered.

The Great Uchiha-sama shall follow his friend's suggestion, though that sounds suspiciously more like an order.

"...it is an order," Naruto stated.

...the Uzumaki knows how to joke, what a surprise!

"...it is not a joke either," Naruto coldly said.

Let's train!

Which means, the Great Uchiha-sama looked towards the Uzumaki with expectation.

"...no, I will not teach you anything," Naruto declared.

Curses! Foiled before it began!

He shan't give up!

He...

Immediately bowed low and be- no, the Uchiha did not beg. They demanded while respecting the others. It is a demand! Not a plea!

"Please train me!"

"No."

CURSES!

How should he persuade the cold bastard to train him?!

"...hmm, what about a trade, then?" he, Noble and Gracious Uchiha-sama graciously offered a trade to the bastard.

"...I am listening," the Uzumaki raised an eyebrow.

"I will ask Haku to tell you more about Kiri's bloodline and their jutsu. In exchange, you have to teach me fire manipulation today!"

A chance to train he, the Epic and Imba Uchiha-sama and a chance to learn from the Beauteous and Angelic Haku, what more could he possibly need?! It is an offer that can only be made by he, the Great Uchiha-sama!

Of course, he would watch over the bastard to prevent him for pulling any moves on the Beautiful Haku.

Then again, that bastard already have a girlfriend.

"No, I can ask Haku to teach me, myself."

CUUUURRRSSEESS!

"...but I pity you and so, I will teach you a little, at least."

Such a humble man. He refused his offer to spend time with the Beyond Beautiful Haku and teach him while pretending to be cold.

How noble! How touching! The Great Uchiha-sama shall remember his services!

"...I do not know why but I feel annoyed looking at you," Naruto said.

He is lying to himself! He is in denial! It is impossible for anyone to feel annoyed when looking at him, the Uchiha-sama.  
>Naruto sighed tiredly and took out a kunai.<p>

"...I will show you," the Uzumaki channeled his chakra and fire covered the kunai.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked as she watched the kunai curiously.

Lo and Behold! The kunai melted.

Impressive! Magnificent! Kickass! Epic! Badass! And thousands more words meaning impressive!

"What manner of sorcery is this?!" The Uchiha-sama demanded.

"...simply burning a kunai with fire manipulation," the Uzumaki answered.

Impossible! No mere fire can melt an iron! It has to be on the level of A or S rank jutsu!

"...with our previous training, you should be able to summon a fire without handseal, yes? Then, melt a kunai with it. If you succeed, I will teach you a jutsu."

He, the Great and Courageous Uchiha-sam crossed his arm and put on a cool look.

"Challenge Accepted."

* * *

><p><em>09.00 AM<em>

_Kakashi Arrives_

"HOO!" The Amazing and Unrivaled Uchiha-sama shouted as he showered his Magnificence upon his enemy.

The enemy coldly ignored him.

Impossible! How could it be that his enemy is superior!

Inconceivable! This goes against The Law of Uchiha!

"GRAA!" The Invincible and Uncanny Uchiha-sama once again bestowed his Badassness against his opponent.

The creature stood, unharmed.

"This cannot be! What trickery is this?! Naruto!" The Uchiha-sama turned to find the one who set him upon this Mighty Enemy.

The Kunai.

"...Naruto left two hours ago. He said Tayuya called him," Sakura answered as she continued reading.

"Et tu, Naruto?! How could you abandon me?!"

There is no way his friend, Uzumaki would leave him alone against this Terrible Menace.

Then the Uchiha realized the reason.

"Aha! It is your fault, is it not?! Foul creature! Disappear! Be vanquished by this holy flame!"

The Uchiha tried to burn the Kunai once more.

...It resulted in failure of course.

* * *

><p>This is the scene that met Kakashi when he reached the training ground.<p>

"...why is Sasuke trying to kill a kunai with fire?"

Did he broke the boy that bad? Of course not. He the Badass Kakashi could not make such mistake.

Something must be wrong with the boy from the start! Yes, that's it.

"...Sasuke, why are you trying to kill a kunai with fire."

"Cease your interruption sensei! I shall crush this foul beast who tricked Naruto!"

Kakashi blinked, okay, he did broke the boy too much.

"...Sakura, why is Sasuke trying to kill a kunai with fire?" Kakashi asked the only sane person in his team.

"...Naruto showed him that he can melt a kunai with fire. He told Sasuke to do the same."

Kakashi blinked. He knew for sure that to melt a kunai, you need at least an A or S rank jutsu. He knew for sure that Naruto did not use one as he kept watch on his cute little students' chakra.

So, how?

"Ah, Kakashi-san!" Kakashi looked towards the source of the voice and saw Tenten from Gai's team coming towards him.

"Can I help you?" He asked with an eye-smile.

"I need to find Naruto-san."

Kakashi blinked, "why?" Could it be that the student of Gai has a crush on his student?

"I accidentally sell him an incomplete kunai. The steel is too weak and thin. It can break with a slightest touch."

Kakashi grinned under his mask. It seemed that he found his answer.

"Tell me, Tenten-chan." He asked out loud, making sure that Sasuke could hear him, "this kunai, if you burn it, will it melt?"

Tenten nodded, "how did you know, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi laughed, "don't worry then. Naruto burned the kunai already."

Tenten blinked, "...does that have to do with the Uchiha-san there that froze while burning a kunai?"

Kakashi nodded, "it has everything to do with him."

The Uchiha twitched.

"Damn you Naruto!"

* * *

><p>Naruto sneezed as he walked with Tayuya through Konoha street.<p>

"What's wrong?" Tayuya asked.

"...I believe Sasuke found out my trick."

_'Thank you, Shurado,'_ Naruto thanked the Path who sensed the weakness in the kunai.

_'Of course, Master.'_

"...a kunai is a small price to keep the Uchiha busy."

* * *

><p><em>10.00 AM<em>

_The Feline from Hell_

The Undefeated Uchiha-sama moved with grace and precision fitting for the Superior him.

He shall not allow his enemy to prevail.

His enemy watched him with it's cold eyes. Seeking for a weakness in his defense.

But of course, the Magnificent Uchiha-sama shall not fall!

For the sake of Naruto who have left this world. ("...I am still alive.")

For the sake of Sakura who sacrificed her sleep to form this plan! ("Not really, I made this a few minutes ago.")

For the sake of Kakashi who has been knocked unconscious by the demon's poison! ("No, Sasuke-kun, he's just asleep.")

He shall defeat the Hellbeast!

He shall defeat, Tora!

And so, the Great Uchiha jumped and met the feline in battle.

* * *

><p><em>01.00 PM<em>

_Storming the Demon Castle_

The Fearless and Heroic Uchiha-sama walked towards the Demon Castle.

He looked at the sky, black clouds gathered over the Dark Palace and storms raged.

He gulped and bravely knocked the door.

Will a Demon appear? Or will an Angel appear instead?

The answer appeared as a beautiful melody responded, "yes?"

"Haku!" The Uchiha shouted as he prepared to kneel to accept his angel.

The door opened and the Angel stood. Beside her, was the Demon with stern face.

"...and Zabuza-san..." the Cautious and Cunning Uchiha weakly stated as he fell unto the ground, defeated.

How could it be?! According to his research, the Demon was supposed to be on a mission! He was supposed to return tomorrow!

"...Uchiha, return her here at four. Any later and you will die," the demon declared.

The Smart Uchiha knew when he was defeated and so he weakly nodded.

"...yes, sir..."

Haku simply laughed at the 'friendly' relationship her father figure and boyfriend share.

* * *

><p><em>01.30 PM<em>

_Shopping_

"How could this be?!"

It has only been thirty minutes since he 'saved' the princess.

And yet, in such short time he was dragged into numerous store and was forced to carry countless bag. Even now, he was barely able to see what is in front of him.

"...this is inhuman..." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke-kun, are you tired?" the Pure and Kind Angel asked with a troubled face.

How refreshing! How touching! She is worried for him.

However, simply seeing her beautiful face healed his soul.

"Of course not, Haku-chan. This is nothing to I, the Strong Uchiha-sama!"

Haku giggled, such a Heavenly sound! "That's good. Can you carry a bit more?"

More?! The Calm Uchiha-sama wanted to shout.

However, as a gentleman, he Gallantly replied, "of course, leave it to me!"

Haku smiled and moved to the side.

Behind her were a sight that made even the Great Uchiha tremble.

One... Two... Fourteen boxes?!

The Uchiha-sama felt the world spinning around him.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun?" Haku asked.

_FATAL ERROR ENCOUNTERED!_  
><em>USER: GREAT UCHIHA-SAMA HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED FROM SERVER!<em>  
><em>ACTIVATING AUTO-PILOT!<em>  
><em>SHUTTING DOWN!<em>

* * *

><p><em>03.30 PM<em>

_REBOOT_  
><em>USER: GREAT UCHIHA-SAMA HAS BEEN RECONNECTED.<em>  
><em>ENJOY REALITY, GREAT UCHIHA-SAMA.<em>

The Great Uchiha-sama returned to consciousness and realized that he is now walking with his Angel back towards the Angel Cage.

"...what just happened?" He blinked, even the Knowledgeable Uchiha-sama could not process what happened the past two hours.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you for the great time," Haku said to him while smiling.

What? He wanted to ask. However, he has to keep up appearances.

"Of course. Anything for you! Incidentally, what happened after I carry the bags?"

Haku smiled, "you were impressive. You juggled the bags like it was nothing. Then you sang and danced around while taking me to a high-class Akimichi restaurant."

Sasuke paled. His Uchiha-sama persona breaking.

What the Hell happened?! Why is it that he cannot remember this?!

Haku continued, "there you shouted to the other customers that to celebrate your engagement to me, you will treat them all." Haku blushed, "then you turned to me and proposed me. Of course I accept. Then here we are, on the way back."

Sasuke's skin gained some color as Haku said that she accepted his (did not remember) proposal. At least his future with Haku is secure.

Wait... Akimichi restaurant?

Sasuke paled again, "...incidentally, Haku-chan, do you know the people in that restaurant?"

Haku tried to recall, then she told him. "Your Inuzuka friend and his family. There were Akimichi-san and his family too."

The lack of color in Sasuke's skin now could make Orochimaru's look like Rainbow.

"...Inuzuka... And Akimichi..." He is dead.

His father would be beyond angry at him for wasting so many money.

His brother would force him to take missions to pay it back. No, worse! He could order him to repay it by only doing Tora mission!

Uchiha Sasuke wished to scream.

"We have to tell, Zabuza-sama about this. He will be so happy!" Haku cheerfully stated.

Hearing that, Uchiha Sasuke did scream.

* * *

><p><em>04.30 PM<em>

_The Uchiha Clan_

As Sasuke returned home, he could feel the eyes from his fellow clan members on his back.

His Uchiha-sama persona had yet to recover as he returned home.

...Especially since the Demon basically threaten to castrate him and kill him in the worst possible ways if he ever made Haku cry.

He said I'm home in a monotone and walked to the living room.

There he saw his father and other heads of Uchiha family sitting around a table, beside his father, sat his brother.

"...Uchiha Sasuke," his father called.

Sasuke froze. His father never used his full name except when he is furious.

"Sasuke-kun, perhaps you can explain the bills sent to the Uchiha clan today," Itachi said to him with a smile.

No, not the kind of smile you would associate with an Angel.

Not the one on an angry mother either.

It is the one that a psychotic murderer had just before they kill their favorite target.

Uchiha Sasuke trembled, "...I..."

Uchiha Fugaku, the Head of Uchiha clan and his father, stood.

"...Uchiha Sasuke..."

Hearing the severe tone in his father's voice made him tremble even more.

What if he is exiled from the clan?

What if they pull him out from the shinobi force?

What if they forbid him from seeing Haku again?!

When he saw his father's mouth opening, Uchiha Sasuke prepared for the worst.

"Congratulations!"

Huh?

"Can't believe Fugaku's kid manage to pull it off..."

Eh?

"I mean proposing on a public restaurant and offered to treat everyone there! Who else can do that?!"

What? Huh? Haa?

"The bills is large but compared to the story we can tell, it is nothing."

So... Does that mean...

Itachi smiled, a smile he always showed to him when he was proud of his accomplishment, "congratulations Sasuke. Words cannot express how proud I am."

"Big brother, you..." Sasuke could feel tears on his eyes, touched by his brothe-

"Of course, you have to do Tora mission until you pay all the money back."

"You monster!" Sasuke shouted as he cried for real, lamenting his fate.

Itachi laughed as he ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Alright! Tonight the Uchiha clan will party!"

And so the Uchiha clan partied through the night.

That night, a lot of people claimed they smelled sake and burnt wood from the Uchiha clan.

...Just another normal day in the Uchiha clan.

* * *

><p><em>09.00 PM<em>

_Alcohol and Pocky_

"Brother," Sasuke called Itachi as they stared at the sight of the fallen Uchiha around them.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Itachi asked blankly.

"...alcohol is dangerous, isn't it?"

"...yes it is."

"By the way," Sasuke asked, returning to normal. Well... As normal as an insane Uchiha can be. "Can you teach me a jutsu?"

"No," his brother answered without any hesitation.

"Why not?" Uchiha Sasuke whi- no, that is wrong. The Uchiha do not whine. They protest with grace.

"You see Sasuke, a shinobi does not need many jutsu. What they need is to understand, master the jutsu they had. With tha-"

Sasuke tuned out his brother's words.

He heard the 'Importance of Mastering your Techniques' lecture everyday.

However, today he has a secret plan!

"Will you teach me," Sasuke began, interrupting Itachi. "If I give you a box of Pocky?"

"Sasuke, you cannot bribe your Hokage!" Itachi shouted.

"Not even for five boxes of Pocky?" Sasuke asked, increasing his 'bribe'.

"Especially not for five boxes of Pocky."

"Ten?" Sasuke asked, unsealing a scroll that held ten boxes of Pocky.

Itachi said nothing but Sasuke could see him weakening.

"How about twenty?" Sasuke released another ten boxes.

"What jutsu do you want?" Itachi asked immediately.

Sasuke grinned, "I'm glad you see it my way, brother."

* * *

><p><em>11.00 PM<em>

_Back to Sleep_

Sasuke laid on his bed, tired from the training with his brother.

He yawned.

"Hmm... Tomorrow will be another day... Fooling around with Naruto and the others, hanging out with Haku, spending time with my family..." He muttered.

Uchiha Sasuke is content.

He wished days like this could go on forever.


	32. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**Call0013: Hmm... that might be interesting. Not in this story, though.**

**Dragonskyt: Indeed they do. They are _Gods _after all.**

**Ahmar: That's reversed. Naruto is Tendō. The other Tend**ō is an Outsider.****

****DruidFWY: Thanks. Replied on PM.****

****8Swords: I'll take that as a compliment.****

****Battle neurosis: This is the case where Ged**ō loves Tend**ō but Tend**ō thought of her as his sister. She still haven't gave up, though.**********

**********TheHokageNaruto: I believe that I update everyday. For now. Oh well...**********

**********pucflek: He is mostly the same, just a bit more expressive.**********

**********RoyalTwinFangs: Thanks.**********

**********Nanashi113:Thanks.**********

**********shadowmarialove: Hahaha, it is the reverse, ****Ged**ō loves Naruto.****************

****************Rothwell: Yes, one sided love in Ged******ō's part.**********************

**********************RamenKnight: Thanks.**********************

**********************Jostanos: Quite, simply a sibling rivalry will be boring, yes?**********************

**********************SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Hahaha, answered your question in review.**********************

**Rejoice for those who are annoyed by how long I am keeping the Outsider identity a secret.**

**The first part of the Outsider arc, 'Dream' is here!**

**Also the chapter before this is a side story. You may read that for humor.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 30 Dreams and Kage Summit**

_**He **stared blankly at **his**_ _own mother and sister's violated and dead body. Around **him** were burning woods of what was previously **he** called home._

_**He** closed **his** eyes and opened it again, hoping that it was a dream._

_It was not. **His** mother still lied there, eyes wide open in fear. **His** sister still lied there, **his **innocent little sister, defiled, killed by them. Those worthless rejects of human beings._

_Feeling the weight of reality on **his** shoulder, **he** could take no more and screamed out._

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eye and gasped.<p>

He looked around. Tayuya was asleep while being hugged by him and there were no one else around. They were still in the same forest.

"...who was that?" Naruto wondered. He did not recall such scene in his life. He does not have a little sister, his mother also looked different.

It certainly has nothing to do with his life as Tendō. When he lived as Tendō everyday was filled with watching his Real self, training, and spending time with Gedō.

"...that voice, that scream..." he remembered the boy's scream. It sounded very familiar.

"...who?" he had a feeling that he should know the boy. He knew him well.

"Hmm...? Ruto?" Tayuya asked as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Yes, Yuya?" Naruto asked, deciding to ignore the dream for now. Perhaps it was simply a strange dream.

"Where...?" Tayuya asked, still disoriented.

"In the forest near the land of river," Naruto answered.

Tayuya blinked, then she began to shudder. Naruto hugged her and stroked her hair to calm her down.

"...I remember... I died, didn't I? You saved me and we..." she blushed, unable to end the sentence.

Naruto nodded, "...yes we did..."

She and Naruto shared an awkward yet comfortable silence.

Then she remembered something, "W-Well... we should get back to Konoha. Your mom must be worried. I ask her to tell the Hokage where you are."

Naruto nodded, "then we should return to the desert. Perhaps our reinforcements are still there. Even if they are no longer there, there will be investigation squad sent to check the massive destruction of the land."

Though, Naruto thought that the incompetence of Konohagakure was clear because of this. He had to fight Pein alone with no reinforcements. Even though it will only take a short time to reach the desert, there are problems about it being Sunagakure territory. _'Truly, a hidden village politics is annoying.'_

_'...perhaps I should go with my second plan and joined Akatsuki after this...'_ Naruto thought.

While the temptation is great, he could not do that. As long as his mother is in Konohagakure, he must stay as Konoha shinobi.

* * *

><p>When he and Tayuya reached the desert, or what was formerly a desert, they saw several shinobi from Konoha and Suna examining the area.<p>

Naruto saw a familiar face and he walked towards him.

"Jiraiya-sama, good day," Naruto greeted the sannin.

"Naruto! Where have you been? And what's with the forehead protector? Trying to be like Kakashi?"

Naruto chuckled, amused by the thought. After Gedō revived Tayuya, he tried to deactivate his Rinnegan but failed. It seemed that it had completely replaced his left eye.

While the drain caused by Rinnegan is not a problem, he prefer to keep it a secret. Therefore, he made a seal on the back of his forehead protector and covered his Rinnegan with it.

...which leads him to copy the copy-scarecrow.

"...no, my eye was destroyed by the Leader of Akatsuki," Naruto answered Jiraiya. That was the truth. His eye _did _get destroyed.

Jiraiya winced, "that must be painful." Then Jiraiya realized what Naruto said, "the leader? Did you find out who he is?"

"...your student, apparently. Uzumaki Nagato."

Jiraiya blinked, "Nagato? As in Nagato, Yahiko and Konan?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nagato and Konan. I do not see any Yahiko there."

Jiraiya frowned, "...then he is dead... those three are always together. It's my fault for leaving them..."

Naruto wanted to say that it is Danzō's fault but doing that would cause questions about how did he know that. Therefore he simply stared at Jiraiya as the sannin mourned his student's death.

"...how did you survive, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

Now Naruto have two choices. One he could tell Jiraiya that Nagato let him go because he is a family or he could tell Jiraiya that his Rinnegan awoken and then he and Nagato fought to a draw.

_'...might be useful to have someone who know about Rinnegan.'_

"Jiraiya-sama, can you keep this a secret?" Naruto asked, mentioning Jiraiya to follow him.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked as he followed Naruto, his curiosity rising.

"Yuya, come with us," Naruto told Tayuya who was watching them from a distance. It appears that she received quite a trauma from the... events that happened at the desert.

* * *

><p>As they got far enough from the area of battle, Naruto made sure that there were no one else but them.<p>

"This..." Naruto took off his forehead protector, revealing his ripple-patterned left eye.

Jiraiya gasped, "...the Rinnegan. You finally unlocked it..." he breathed out. Even after seeing it in Kiri and from Nagato, the sight of that eye is truly beyond measure.

Tayuya stared at the eye in shock and slight fear, "...that's... the same as that man..."

Naruto winced but smiled at her, "do not worry, Yuya. I made sure that he will not harm you again," Naruto assured her.

Tayuya smiled weakly. "Thanks, Ruto..."

Naruto put his forehead-protector back on his left eye. "...I need to keep this a secret. Telling everyone that I possess Rinnegan will cause a great trouble. Especially with our shaky relationship with other villages."

It is no secret that Konohagakure is one of the most hated village out of all major villages. Naruto personally believes that revealing that he possess Rinnegan would cause Konoha to grow arrogant and break the alliance between villages.

He knew that Itachi would not react that way but Konoha is not only the Hokage but also it's people. And Naruto does not trust the people.

Jiraiya nodded, "I understand, I will tell Itachi and make it an S-ranked secret. Only you, Tayuya, Itachi and I will know of this."

Naruto nodded back, "thank you, Jiraiya-sama. May Tayuya and I return to Konoha? She is tired."

Jiraiya thought for a moment, "before that, can you tell me where you've been? You came from the forest, right?"

"...Tayuya was critically injured by Pein," Jiraiya looked confused hearing the unfamiliar name, "it's Nagato's alias. To heal Tayuya, I searched for a secluded place."

Jiraiya nodded. Then he turned towards Tayuya, "are you alright now?"

Tayuya gave a tired smile, "...just a bit tired..."

"Alright, you two can go."

Tayuya yawned and shakily began to walk. Seeing that, Naruto grabbed Tayuya and carried her in his arms.

"Wha-? Ruto?!" Tayuya asked, surprised but did not struggle against his hold.

"You are tired. Sleep," Naruto commanded.

Tayuya nodded, knowing that arguing would be pointless. Then she allowed herself to sleep as Naruto began to walk towards Konoha.

* * *

><p>When Tayuya was asleep, he called his Paths as he walked towards Konoha.<p>

"...Shuradō, Ningendō, Chikushōdō, Gakidō, Jigokudō..."

He could feel all of their presences inside him, unlike before when he can only connect with one at a time.

_'Master, you did it! You unlocked the Eyes of Sasmara!'_ Shuradō congratulated him. Naruto smiled, part of him felt like a child being praised by his older brother.

"I am supposed to be the older one, Shuradō..." Naruto commented.

_'It's fine, isn't it? Congratulations there. For hooking up with the girl and getting the eyes,'_ Ningedō told him cheerfully.

_'Chikushōdō! Happy!'_ Chikushōdō congratulated him in his own way.

_'GYAHAHAHAHA!'_ ...on second thought...

"...Gakidō, out." Immediately Gakidō's presence returned to his own Realm.

_'I apologize for Gakidō's behavior,'_ Jigokudō said. _'What you have done is beyond impressive. You have gained the Eyes and defeated the other Chosen of Samsara. No words can describe your greatness, my Lord.'_

"Thank you, Jigokudō. Also," Naruto send a mental equivalent of a punch towards the Path.

_'...may I ask why?'_ Jigokudō asked, his voice showing his pain.

"...your King of Hell ate and spat out Yuya."

_'You were the one who ordered it to, Master,'_ Shuradō reminded.

"...true. Anyway, the reason I am calling you all is to offer you a chance."

_'Chance?'_ Ningendō asked curiously.

"Do you want to go out like Nagato's Paths?" Naruto asked.

_'You mean inhabiting a body?'_ Jigokudō asked.

Naruto nodded.

_'...who will you use for that, Master?'_ Shuradō asked.

"...I will think about that later. Just answer for now."

_'Alright!'_ Ningendō shouted. _'I'll take one body, please!'_

_'I accept, thank you, my Lord,'_ Jigokudō accepted gracefully.

Naruto could feel Chikushōdō's enthusiasm and knew that he accepted.

_'I am unworthy of such gift. I will stay here, Master,'_ Shuradō... refused.

"No, you are not allowed to refuse Shuradō. If you have your way, you will refuse anything I give you."

_'Master, as I have told you, my joy came in watching over you. There is no need for such thing.'_

"You will receive a body and that is final."

Naruto continued his talk with the Paths as he grew closer to the Land of Fire.

* * *

><p>"We are back, mother," Naruto said as he walked into his house with Tayuya walking beside him with his hand holding hers. When they almost reach Konoha, Tayuya woke up and said that it would be too embarrassing to be seen like that by a whole village and so Naruto allowed her to walk instead.<p>

Privately he was quite disappointed though.

Kushina immediately hugged both of them, "I'm glad you both are alright! When Jiraiya said that he couldn't find you, I was so worried..."

Tayuya smiled, "don't worry, Kushina-san, we both are fine."

Kushina scowled, unhappy by how Tayuya call her, "Tayuya-chan, what did I say before? It's alright to call me mom. You are dating Naruto, right?"

Tayuya blushed, "...officially since yesterday..." she muttered.

Kushina smiled, then seeing Naruto she gasped, "Naruto, what happened to your eye? Why are you wearing your headband like that?"

Naruto winced, _'...lying to her will be difficult.'_ "...the enemy stabbed my eye," he answered.

Kushina hugged him tighter and began to stroke his hair, saying that her baby will be alright.

Naruto blushed. His blush doubled when he heard Tayuya giggling beside him. ...they tripled when he realized that Fū was also there, watching at him with a grin.

"...mother, I am alright. Yuya was injured by him too. She should rest," Naruto told his mother.

Kushina had a different idea, "you _both_ should rest. Go to your rooms Naruto, Tayuya. No sleeping together until you both are old enough."

This time, Naruto and Tayuya both blushed. They stammered denials but Kushina just laughed them off.

* * *

><p>Finally Naruto laid on his bed.<p>

"...I am tired..." he commented.

"Don't fall asleep just yet, Tendō. Talk with me..." Gedō said as she materialized above him, laying upside down on the sky.

"You changed your clothes," Naruto commented. Last time he saw her, she wore the same clothes as him with inverted colors, now she wore a white kimono, similar to the one she wore fifteen years ago.

"...you've been gone for fifteen years... When I met you again, you remembered nothing... Now that you are back, will you abandon me again?" Gedō asked, hugging him. Or at least, she tried to. As her body was ethereal, her hands simply passed through him.

"...I will not," Naruto told her. Then he looked at her eyes and said with full sincerity, "...I am sorry."

"...for what?" Gedō asked.

"For leaving you and..." Naruto trailed off. "For-"

"Don't say it!" Gedō screamed. She knew what he was about to say. He knew that she knew and so, Naruto obeyed her and did not continue his words.

"...do you love her?" Gedō asked.

Naruto nodded without hesitation.

His counterpart sighed, "...I hate her. I don't know if it's because I am your opposite or because of my own jealousy..."

Naruto smiled sadly at her but allowed her to continue. She needs to vent all of her frustration and he would accept it.

"What do you think of me?" Gedō asked.

Naruto thought for a moment, "You are my sister. If that events fifteen years ago did not happen, perhaps it could have been different. Perhaps I could fall in love with you. But..."

"...there's no use in talking 'what-if', huh?" Gedō asked and Naruto nodded.

"For now, it is her victory..." Gedō muttered.

"But I won't give up. If there is a chance, I will take it. If she let you go even once, you are mine," Gedō declared. "You are mine, I am yours. That is how it's always been ever since we were born. It will continue, now and forever."

Naruto said nothing. He could see Gedō disappearing, returning to her realm. At least she is willing to surrender as long as he and Tayuya are together. Still...

He sighed. "...one day, I hope to free you from those chains, dear sister."

He closed his eye, hoping for a quiet sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>He<strong> stood on a cliff._

_**He** heard rumors about _**it**_. About the _**God **_that lived on this place. People said that _**it** _will give power to those who impress _**it**_._

_**He** want it. **He** want power to crush them. To crush those who took **his** family from **him**._

_With a loud voice, **he** faced the _**Avatar ****of God**_ on the sky and called out the _**God**_'__s name._

* * *

><p>"Ame-no-Hitotsu-no-Kami!" Naruto shouted the God's name as he woke up from his bed.<p>

"...that name..." Naruto realized who the God is. "...Jūbi..."

Not only the name, he also recognized the cliff and the Avatar of God. The cliff was the same one that exists in the Heaven Realm. The Avatar was the moon. The same moon on the Heaven Realm.

"...why?" Naruto asked himself. Only now did he realize the _**mistakes** _in that place. In that Realm.

"...the place where little Naruto sleeps is the Heaven Realm... What is that place?"

Indeed, throughout his life as Tendō, he knew that his territory was that white room.

There is no cliff. There is no moon. Most importantly, there is no world.

The Heaven Realm and The Outer Realm are both pure white and pure black. They did not have any decorations such as Shuradō's mountain, Ningendō's village, Chikushōdō's forest, Gakidō's dead bodies, Jigokudō's pillar.

"...so, where is that?" Where did he met the Outsider? It is not one of the Realm.

"...who is he?" Naruto asked, mind filled with confusion. In that dream, the boy had grown into a man. He felt even more familiar then. He had a feeling that the Outsider is connected with the one in his dream. But what is the connection? And most importantly, what is his own connection with them?

"How did he create a world inside me?"

* * *

><p>Naruto decided to put the matter of the Outsider for later when his mother called his name.<p>

"...yes, mother?" he asked as he saw his mother near the front door with Kakashi.

"I told Kakashi about your eye, he offered to teach you how to fight with one eye."

"That's right, Naruto. Your super cool sensei that impress you so much that you have to copy him will teach you how to fight normally even with one eye," Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

Naruto looked at his sensei with a bored look. "...I will buy an eye-patch first," he declared.

Kakashi gasped, "why would you want to buy something so unKakashi-ish?" Kakshi asked, his voice filled with disbelief. As if he could not believe that anyone would want to be unlike him.

Naruto sighed, "...while there are many ways I can comment on that, I will answer it with the most obvious answer. Because a forehead-protector is made to protect _forehead_, not _eye_."

Kakashi nodded, "hmm, that seems like a good enough reason for not being Kakashi-ish."

"...there is no such word," Naruto finally said, giving up on dealing with his sensei's insanity.

"Okay, let's go! I know a good shop that have just what you need."

Naruto waved at his mother as he was dragged by Kakashi. "Tell Yuya I am abducted by a scarecrow!" he shouted as his mother close the door.

"I'll be sure to tell her you love her!" his mother shouted, acting like she misheard him.

Naruto sighed.

"...everyone here is insane."

* * *

><p>Then again, so is he for trusting Kakashi. After he bought an eye-patch and secretly applied a seal that will hold his chakra back on it, he and Kakashi went to a training ground.<p>

Apparently Kakashi's idea of training to use one eye is by sending the his team, Kurenai-san's team, Sarutobi-san's team, and most importantly Maito-san's team to attack him while Kakashi, Haku, Zabuza and the other sensei would cheer or comment on their performance.

"...I blame Kakashi-sensei," the words that usually came out from his mouth three years prior flowed out naturally.

"Don't blame sensei for this, Naruto. He is _kind_ enough to help you," Sasuke said with a smirk as he attacked from Naruto's blind side, left.

"Of course he is. He is a sadist after all," Naruto answered as he ducked to avoid Sasuke's kick. "Which reminds me. We have yet to beat him up as we promised years ago," Naruto reminded. Then he punched Sasuke who transformed into a log.

Sasuke appeared to his right and nodded, "Yeah but to me, beating you takes priority." He punched Naruto's face.

Naruto smirked as he formed an earth shield on him, deflecting Sasuke's punch. It seemed that the control over elements that Rinnegan possess is still active even after it is covered.

"...I suppose that means we will never fight the scarecrow after all. Because you could never defeat me," Naruto said as he threw a wind covered punch towards Sasuke, blasting him away.

The Sasuke that was blasted away disappear in a puff of smoke.

"...a clone," Naruto realized. It seemed that the Uchiha has learned Shadow Clone. "...not bad Sasuke," Naruto commented.

Even though this was supposed to be eleven against one, they seemed to agree to fight him one by one. Because the others did not move at all.

Naruto knew that Shikamaru would not use the same tactic as before but he still kept an eye on them nonetheless. It is quite difficult to keep an eye on them and fight Sasuke at the same time, though. As he can only use one eye at the time.

_'...hiding the Rinnegan is annoying. Then again, revealing it will cause too much trouble.'_

Throughout the training, Naruto's mind returned back to the dream he had.

* * *

><p>Finally the sun started to set. Kakashi announced to them that the training ends for today.<p>

"Naruto, come with me. Hokage-sama needs us," Kakashi told him.

Naruto nodded and followed his sensei towards the Hokage tower.

"Naruto," Kakashi called. When Naruto looked towards him questioningly he asked, "are you worried about something? I think I saw you zone out in the training."

Naruto frowned at being caught, "...there is no problem. Just a strange dream I am having."

"What is it about?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Sensei, curiosity killed cat, you know," Naruto evaded his question.

Kakashi did not surrender and countered, "don't worry then. I'm more of a dog person."

Naruto shook his head, "...it does not matter. It was just a dream."

Kakashi sighed but nodded, "if you need me, you know where to find me."

"The memorial stone or book store reading Icha Icha?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi laughed hearing that but nodded again. As he walked away, he heard Naruto say to himelf.

"...just a dream. It is just a dream..."

He decided to inform Kushina about Naruto's strange behavior.

* * *

><p>"Why did you call us, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked as he and Naruto entered the Hokage Office. Unlike what Naruto expected, Itachi was not doing paperwork. Instead he is talking with an ANBU member. The moment Kakashi asked the question, the ANBU disappeared.<p>

Itachi turned towards them and sighed, "...the Akatsuki have captured two jinchūriki..." he declared.

Naruto narrowed his eye hearing that, "which ones?" he asked.

"...Rōshi and Han from Iwagakure."

_'...Son Gokū and Kokuō...'_ Naruto realized. Then he remembered that the one who knew the names of the beasts was also the Outsider. Or at least, the Outsider's Gedō.

_'...what is his relation with them?'_ Naruto wondered. This strengthen his belief that the Outsider has something to do with the one in his dream. The man from his dream seek the Jūbi which is where the beasts came from.

"...that is why we are going to the Land of Iron," Itachi declared.

Naruto blinked, "...ha?"

"Naruto-kun, pay attention," Itachi reprimanded him. "You and Kakashi are to be my bodyguards for a meeting between the five Kage in the Land of Iron."

Naruto nodded, "...understood. But why me? Would Jiraiya-sensei be more suitable?" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya is going there as a special guest. He has the most information about Akatsuki and so he is there as a neutral party with the General of the Land of Iron."

Naruto raised an interested eyebrow, "...Land of Iron is the only nation that employs samurai instead of shinobi, yes?" Naruto asked.

Itachi nodded.

_'Master, I am quite interested,'_ Shuradō suddenly said.

_'In the samurai? I am the same. I wonder how different they are...'_

"We will depart to the Land of Iron tomorrow," Itachi declared. "Dismissed."

* * *

><p>"...hmm, what to do now?" Naruto wondered. "Should I go back home?" then he remembered.<p>

"...I wonder whose body I can use..." he thought as he sat on a roof of a building.

"...for Shuradō, it has to be a body with large chakra reserve and good control. It also needs good physical condition because he is a weapon user. For Ningendō it has to be someone nimble. Chikushōdō needs a large chakra reserves. Gakidō... well, large chakra reserve. Jigokudō needs to be someone who is tough or agile enough to withstand attacks."

...how the hell is he supposed to find someone who fit those profiles? He hardly knew anyone from Konoha. He knew virtually nothing about the fallen shinobi.

Wait... a strong, fallen shinobi...

"...I think mother took me to his grave once."

It seemed that he found Shuradō's body.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in front of his father's grave hidden on top of the Hokage monument.<p>

He put his hand together and prayed for a moment.

"...father, I know that I am not exactly a good child. And I know that what I am about to do is not exactly a good thing. I hope that you can forgive me."

Naruto began to dig out the box that held his father's dead body.

"...as he is the Hokage, his body should still be preserved," Naruto muttered as he opened the box.

He was correct, his father's body laid there, no trace of injuries at all.

"Like he is asleep..." Naruto muttered.

"...the technique to transfer soul is Gedō's so I cannot do anything now... Well, I should seal the body for now."

He took out a scroll that he had prepared. On it was the word, Asura. He sealed his father body in it and returned the box into the grave.

Naruto bowed to the empty grave and left the place.

* * *

><p>"...next, Ningendō..."<p>

Again, he had no idea on who he should use.

"...this is difficult. I should decide later."

With that, his journey to search for bodies ended. For now.

Current body count:

Shuradō: Namikaze Minato.

* * *

><p>When Naruto returned to his house, it was already night.<p>

"Where have you been?!" Tayuya asked. Worry clear in his face.

"...training with a scarecrow, meeting the Hokage, robbing my father's tomb," Naruto answered with a straight face.

"Huh, what?" Tayuya blinked, clearly confused.

"...nothing, tomorrow I have to go to the Land of Iron," Naruto told her.

"Can I come?" Tayuya asked.

"...I do not believe so. Itachi-sama is meeting the other Kage. Bringing too many shinobi will cause unnecessary hostilities."

Tayuya deflated hearing that. "...I see..."

Naruto smiled, "in exchange, let us go to the roof again. It has been quite some time since we look at the moon."

Tayuya smiled, "yes!"

They spent the night in peace, watching the moon like they did many times before.

* * *

><p><em>"I want power!" <strong>he<strong> shouted to the _**God** _who stood towering **him** with _**it**_'s _**Eye** _closed. "Power to end all conflicts! Power to destroy all evil!"_

_The _**God** _seemed amused by **him**. The _**God** _opened _**it**_'s _**Eye**_. Revealing the _**Eye of God**_. A ripple-patterned eyes with nine black spots the exactly the same as the _**Avatar of God**_ floating above._

_"_**To the Power I bestow upon you, prove yourself, you shall**_," the _**God** _spoke and the spots on _**God**_'s _**Eye** _glowed red._

_**He** screamed out in pain as **he** felt **his** eyes being burned. Then **he** collapsed to the ground crawling towards the _**God**_. Begging _**it** _to end **his** pain._

_As **he** reached the edge of the cliff, **he** saw **his** reflection on the sea._

_In the place where **his** eyes once was, the _**Eye of God**_ replaced it._

_"_**In the trials I gave, fight yourself, you will**_." the _**God** _declared._

_And **he** knew no more._

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eye in surprise. He turned to his side and saw Tayuya sleeping peacefully. He smiled and sat up.<p>

"...this is the third time..." Naruto muttered.

With each dream, the story of that man continues.

"...he has the same eyes as Hitotsu-no-Kami..." Naruto muttered. "...the God gave him his eyes... But the trials that it said, about fighting against himself seems similar to the one I face..."

"...is that Eye... the real Rinnegan?" that was the only explanation he had. The fact that Ame-no-Hitotsu-no-Kami existed in the dream meant that it happened before Rikudō Sennin sealed the God.

"...that man was... Rikudō Sennin?" Naruto wondered. He felt as if that is mistaken. "No, I do not know why but I know that he is not Rikudō Sennin. At least... not completely."

"Then who is he?" part of Naruto wished he could fall asleep again just to see the continuation of that dream but he knew that he could not fall asleep again after waking up once.

"...I should get prepared," Naruto said as he opened the scroll he kept in his pocket and examined his equipment.

"...I do not need many weapons. Shuradō's power is enough. Therefore, three kunai, rations, map, clothes, tent..."

Naruto thought for a moment, "...do I need a tent?" he remembered the mission where he fought Deidara. He saw Tenzō made a wooden house easily. _'Haku said that ice is made by combining wind and water with perfect balance. The book I read long ago suggest that mokuton is formed by combining water and earth.'_

"...should I try?" Naruto asked out loud as he focused water and wind chakra on his palm. A shard of ice was formed. "...hmm, mokuton?" Naruto wondered as he focused water and earth. This time, nothing happened. "...why?" Naruto wondered. Then he realized it.

"...of course, I am on a roof. There is no earth here. I need more chakra to form earth here."

Naruto jumped off the roof and landed on the grass. Then he tried again. This time a small tree appeared on the ground.

"...seems like I succeed." _'However, it appears that making a house would be difficult without training.'_ He thought as he added tent to his equipment.

With all of his equipment set, he left to his house kitchen. Intent on leaving Tayuya with a gift.

* * *

><p>When Tayuya woke up, she saw a note beside her.<p>

_Sorry, I have to go._

_Food is already prepared downstairs._

_Naruto._

Tayuya sighed, "...can't he wake me up and say goodbye directly?"

Then again, Naruto will probably say 'I have to go now. I will be back.' with a straight face.

...now why does she heard drums playing while Naruto say 'I will be back'?

"Tayuya-chan! Where are you?!" Kushina called.

"Yes, Kushina-san?" Tayuya asked as she walked downstairs.

"Hurry eat your breakfast. We'll go to Land of Iron after that."

Tayuya blinked, "huh?"

* * *

><p>Naruto sneezed as he, Itachi, Jiraiya and Kakashi reached the building where the meeting will take place.<p>

"...must be the cold," Naruto muttered. He scanned the building.

A large triangular building with walls around it. It was quite difficult to see it with all the snow around.

"Let us go," Itachi commanded and the four shinobi entered the building.

* * *

><p>When they reached the meeting place, Naruto saw that they were the second one there. The Raikage, two Kumo shinobi and the two Kumo jinchūriki were talking with each other.<p>

Realizing that the meeting would not start yet, Naruto leaned on a wall and started to think.

_'...is he the Outsider? No, now that I think about it, while their voice sounded the same, he does not feel like the Outsider.'_

What is their relationship? How are they connected to Rikudō Sennin? He also possess Rinnegan, he has to go through trials like him.

Wait... like him?

_'Could it be that he is-'_

"Yo!" Naruto was startled out of his thought by the voice. Turning towards the source, he was the Gyūki's jinchūriki near him. _'His name is Killer B, is it not?'_ Naruto tried to recall. Then Matatabi's vessel appeared and smacked B's head. _'...Nii Yugito, yes?'_

"It seems that you are in a deep thought. I apologize for B's behavior," Yugito said as she nodded towards him.

"No, it is fine... It can wait." Actually, it could not but it is only polite to say so.

Yugito smirked, "I heard that you killed three Akatsuki members. Impressive."

Naruto shook his head, "it was a mere luck." It is not and they knew it. However, it would be prudent to keep up the polite act.

"When I fought you three years ago, I thought you were just a strong genin but now..." Yugito muttered, "I heard you met the leader of Akatsuki?" she asked.

Naruto thought for a moment, "...I was lucky to survive such encounter." It was not a lie. If his memory did not return he certainly would not be standing here.

"Is that what happened to your eye?" she asked again.

Naruto smirked, "...do you realize that curiosity killed cat, kitten?"

Yugito laughed, "don't worry." She drew closer to Naruto and whispered to his ear, "cats have nine lives."

Naruto pushed her back, "I have a girlfriend," Naruto told her coldly, his facade dropping.

Yugito smirked, "she is not here, isn't she?"

"Unfortunately for you, she is," a familiar voice cut in.

Naruto turned towards the voice and smiled, "Yuya, why are you here?" Naruto asked, seeing his girlfriend walking towards him, glaring at the Kumo kunoichi all the while.

"Your mother said she need an escort to take her and Fū here."

Naruto chuckled, "...I suppose I should have realized that the jinchūriki would also be called."

Tayuya smiled, "I'm also here to keep an eye on you."

Naruto nodded, "I leave myself to your care then."

* * *

><p>Soon, the other Kage came and the meeting began.<p>

A man named Mifune from the Land of Iron lead the meeting.

Naruto ignored them.

Instead he scanned what he knew. Tsuchikage, Ōnoki.

_'...as of now, Iwagakure lost all of it's jinchūriki. Severely reducing their power. They will want to continue the alliance, at least until Akatsuki is defeated. However, there are chances that they are planning to steal another village's bijū. And if that happened the target would be...'_

Naruto turned towards his mother. She saw him looking at her and waved cheerfully.

_'...the strongest bijū and the only one that Konohagakure possess. Stealing Kurama will weaken Konoha and increase their village's power. Iwagakure is a threat.'_

With the first assessment done, he turned towards the second one. The Raikage, A.

_'...Kumogakure. As of now, it is the only village that can match Konohagakure in strength. I heard that the Raikage is quite a logical man, albeit slightly aggressive. May be a threat.'_

Kazekage, Temari. _'...an inexperienced Kage. A village barely larger than minor villages. Gaara is not an enemy. Not a threat.'_

Mizukage. Mei. _'...was an ally. Yagura and Utakata are allies. The village is weakened with the civil war. Not a threat.'_

Finally, his eyes rest on the most dangerous of them all.

Hokage, Itachi. _'...my teacher. Even with my current power, I might not be able to match him. Has never seen his Mangekyō Sharingan. Many notable ninjas I know of. Jiraiya is another serious threat. So is Tsunade and Kakashi. The most dangerous village.'_

_'...it appears that I have to grow stronger. If I can defeat Itachi-sama and Jiraiya-sama, then I will be strong enough to be considered a threat. Strong enough to maintain peace.'_

Naruto looked around and he narrowed his eye towards Aoi of Kirigakure.

_'...he is trying to find out what is under my eye-patch...'_ fortunately with the seals he placed on it, even Byakugan would not be able to see through it. However, the fact that he used many seals on what was supposed to be an empty eye socket already drew quite an attention.

_'...should I eliminate him?'_ Naruto wondered. _'No, he is still useful, for now.'_

Then Naruto sensed a chakra moving towards them. He could see some other bodyguards for the Kage grew tense.

"...Akatsuki?" Naruto asked out loud. Hearing that, Tayuya tensed.

The air in the middle of the room distorted and Tobi appeared.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "...he is not here for a fight," Naruto muttered. While he knew virtually nothing about Tobi but he was sure that he is not stupid enough to challenge all of the shinobi here alone.

He did not sense any other chakra that meant the Akatsuki is not here. _'What does he want?'_

"I see that all the Kage is here," Tobi stated.

"You!" the Tsuchikage moved to attack him but Itachi slammed his fist down, stopping him.

"...you are Tobi, correct? Why have you appeared before us?" Itachi asked.

"I am here bringing message from the leader of Akatsuki. 'Surrender the jinchūriki or you will be destroyed'."

Hearing that the shinobi in the meeting place were shocked. Here was someone who are brave or foolish enough to come between the five Kage and threaten them.

"...you lie," Naruto declared. Surprised, everyone's eyes turned to him.

"..._Namikaze_ Naruto. Why makes you say that?" Tobi asked, using Naruto's real surname in a mocking tone.

"I am sure that you already know. While I lost an eye against him, I managed to cripple your leader. It is impossible for him to heal in a day. To add, he does not seem to be the type to make such declaration, instead he would rather attack us by walking through the village gates directly."

Tobi stared at Naruto coldly. Naruto met his stare with his own.

"I will ask you, Tobi. Who are you?" Naruto asked.

Tobi laughed, "...I see that you have met Pein. So that's where he went to yesterday. That certainly ruins my plan."

"I will ask once again, who are you?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eye.

"I am the true leader of Akatsuki. The successor of Uchiha Madara's will."

"...Uchiha Madara's will?" Itachi asked surprised at the mention of his deceased ancestor.

"What is your plan?" Naruto asked. "Why are you gathering the bijū? Why do you possess Gedō Mazō?" Naruto kept firing questions, ignoring the stares the other shinobi shot him.

To him, finding out this man's nature is the most important thing. This man who dares to attack little Naruto.

"...I suppose there is no harm in telling _you_ about it." The emphasis on you annoyed Naruto. It seemed that he is underestimating him.

"Tell me, what do you know of Rikudō Sennin?" Tobi asked.

"What does that myth have to do with this?" Mei asked.

"Rikudō Sennin is not a myth," Naruto answered instead of Tobi. "He truly existed."

Naruto began to recite the tale on the stone tablet, "Long ago a terrible beast named Jūbi roamed around the land."

Hearing it, Tobi chuckled, "it seems that you read that tablet." Then Tobi continued Naruto's tale, "this terrible beast brought fear and destruction wherever it goes."

Naruto narrowed his eye towards the man but continued, "as the world despaired, a savior came."

"The savior defeated Jūbi and sealed the body in the moon."

"While the power is divided into nine."

"The reign of the beast ended and the Savior was praised forever."

"...that is the tale on the stone tablet owned by the Uchiha clan," Naruto told the other shinobi. "Rikudō Sennin was the savior who defeated the beast and... it's jinchūriki."

Tobi nodded, "indeed, however there is a requirement to read the tablet, right, Namikaze Naruto?" Tobi asked, staring at Naruto's eye-patch.

Naruto ignored it. "...I assume that you plan on resurrecting the beast?" Naruto asked.

"You're correct. By gathering the bijū inside Gedō Mazō, Jūbi will be revived once more," Tobi declared.

His declaration left the shinobi speechless. First they heard tales that seemed like it came from a myth and now the masked man said that he plan on reviving the beast?

"I don't believe you!" Ōnoki shouted.

"...this all sounds so unbelievable," Temari muttered.

"I am afraid that this mad man speak the truth," Itachi said, nodding at Tobi. "...Jūbi exist and it seems that the Akatsuki is planning to revive it."

"After that, what?" Naruto asked, gaining their attention once more. "...what will happen then? Will you simply resurrect Jūbi and let it destroy everything?" he asked.

Tobi shook his head, "no. The moment the beast is revived, I will succeed Rikudō Sennin and seal him within my own body."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Tobi continued, "and then, with it's power, I will cast a genjutsu to the moon. Mugen Tsukuyomi. An infinite illusion that will put the world to sleep."

"...Tsukuyomi?" most of them knew that Tsukuyomi is the name of the Moon God but only few know what Tobi meant.

"...Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu available only to Mangekyō Sharingan, an evolution of a normal Sharingan. It will place the target into an false world made by the caster," Itachi informed them.

"...you are planning to conquer the world with that?" Naruto questioned. It is clear to him that this man, Tobi is foolish. The moment that God is revived, they stood no chance, be it Tobi, him or even the whole world. No one could possibly match that thing.

Tobi nodded, "indeed. And now will be your last chance to surrender. Hand me the jinchūriki and I will let you live within the Mugen Tsukuyomi. Resist and you will be destroyed."

"Our answer is clear!" A shouted.

"We will not let you have your way," Itachi stated.

Tobi was quiet. Then he declared with a loud voice. "Then, I declare war upon you all. With this the Fourth Great Shinobi War has begun!"

* * *

><p>After that bold declaration, Tobi disappeared.<p>

"It appears that the Akatsuki has grown into quite a threat..." Mifune stated.

"Tsuchikage-sama, Raikage-sama, Kazekage-sama, Mizukage-sama, I propose an alliance," Itachi said as he stood.

"An alliance between the village against Akatsuki, huh?" A nodded. "That's fine to me."

The other Kage voiced their agreement and Mifune stood.

"With this, we agree upon the formation of Shinobi Alliance," Mifune declared, watching the shinobi one by one.

"I have a question," Naruto said as he raised his hand.

"Speak," Mifune ordered.

"...who will be the leader of this alliance?" Naruto asked.

"Do we even need one?" Temari asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow towards her, "an army needs a leader. I would prefer not to be sent to my death because the Kage disagree over something. We need a de facto leader."

Mifune nodded, "you have made your point, Konoha shinobi. I propose a vote between the ten bodyguards of the Kage. Each of you may vote for one Kage that is not your own."

Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other, "...who do you vote for, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Raikage," Naruto answered without hesitation. Seeing Kakashi's questioning look, he continued. "Tsuchikage is too stubborn. Kazekage is too inexperienced. I am less impressed with the Mizukage. Only Itachi-sama and Raikage left. Seeing as we cannot vote for Itachi-sama..."

Kakashi nodded, "I see what you mean."

The end result of the vote was that Itachi will be the leader of the alliance while A will be the sub-leader.

"...I suppose that is to be expected," Naruto muttered. "...Sunagakure, Kirigakure and Kumogakure will vote for Itachi-sama. Iwagakure and Konohagakure will vote for Raikage."

* * *

><p>After the meeting ends, Naruto was stopped by the Kage.<p>

"Hokage-sama, how did your shinobi know so much about our enemy?" A asked.

"Naruto-kun?" Itachi turned a questioning stare towards his student.

"...I cannot answer that question, Hokage-sama," Naruto stated.

"Not even if I threaten to exile you as missing-nin?" Itachi asked.

Naruto simply stared at him. They both knew that Itachi would not do that for the simple fact that he need Naruto in the war. "...I have no excuse," Naruto said calmly.

"Then I will prohibit your access to the training grounds and library as a punishment. In addition, you may not leave Konoha unless you have my direct orders," Itachi declared.

Naruto nodded.

"Is there anything else you can inform us about our enemy?" Mei asked. While he would not divulge his source of information, perhaps he could tell them more. That is what she thought.

Naruto thought for a moment then spoke, "...do not believe for a moment that our strongest enemy is Tobi. The moment Jūbi is revived, it would result in our defeat. That being is not a beast. It is a God."

The Kage looked at each other after Naruto said that. To hear someone calmly stating that their defeat is assured was quite shocking. Here is a force made by combination of all mighty shinobi on the land and a boy calmly predicted their failure.

"...and how do you know about this?" A asked.

"...I like to read legends and mythology. Jūbi is known in the ancient world as Ame-no-Hitotsu-no-Kami and was worshiped as the God of this land. If what I read is correct, the title Kami is not just for a show. That is all I can say." _'...I also saw it in my dream. It's power is truly beyond anything I have ever felt before.'_

"Dismissed."

* * *

><p>After they returned from the Land of Iron, Naruto locked himself inside his room, telling Tayuya that he is tired.<p>

In actuality, he planned to try to see the continuation of his dream.

With the information about Jūbi's involvement in Tobi's plan confirmed, he hoped to learn everything he can about the God.

With that in mind, he closed his eyes.

...still, he could not sleep.

_'...might as well do something useful...'_ Naruto thought as he left his bed.

He took out a piece of paper and began writing.

_Tobi_

_Real leader of Akatsuki._

_Has Hoshigaki Kisame, Zetsu(?), Yakushi Kabuto with him (Most likely Kakuzu too)._

_Has connection or at least believe that he is Uchiha Madara's successor._

_Know too much about Ame-no-Hitotsu-no-Kami. How?_

_Plan to put the world to sleep using a genjutsu. Laughable plan. The God will kill him before he do anything._

Naruto thought for a moment but then continue to write.

_Most likely an Uchiha._

With that done, Naruto flipped the paper and left it on the table. Tomorrow he would give it to Itachi. At least his sensei deserve more information about their enemy.

"...why do I have a feeling that I will not be able to give it to Itachi-sama?" Naruto wondered as he laid on his bed.

Then he closed his eyes and allowed his body to rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>He<strong> stood up and looked around. Then **He** turned towards the _**God**_._

_The _**God** _gazed on **Him** with interest._

_"...**We** are not **he** who _**you** _seek. **He** failed," **He** declared._

**"Which are you, among the Paths, inside the Cycle?"**_ the _**God** _questioned._

_"**We** are **Six**. **We** are the **Samsara**, **We** are **One**." **He** answered._

_The _**God** _seemed amused and pleased, **"**_**Give you a name, ****I**** will. Rejoice Rikudō, Master of Six, ****My**** Priest, ****My**** Sage. For your time hath come!**_**"**_

_**He**, **Rikudō** bowed, "...as _**you** _wish," **he** smirked, "_**God**_."_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 30<strong>

**First part: Dream finished. ****Second part: Rikud**ō is next.****

****I wonder if you can guess the other Paths body? ********For now, hint about Ningendō's body.****

****He is crazy.****

****Can you guess it?****


	33. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**Exwindzz: It doesn't really make any difference with Naruto. As long as Kushina stay in Konoha. He won't betray it.**

**Nanashi113: Thanks**

**kazers: Hahaha, thanks.**

**Guest: Yes, It did. This chapter explains more about It and Rikudō.**

**SSJ3KyuubiGohan: Yes, yes she does. And yes, here Hitotsu-no-Kami is the enemy.**

**Omega Ultimatum: Answered in PM.**

**DruidFWY: Hahaha thanks.**

**Battle neurosis: Nah, not Orochi.**

**CelticReaper: Thanks.**

**8Swords: Correct. One of them.**

**god of all: Updated.**

**Zelga Lim Li: Hahaha, should have credited you for that chapter too. Rereading your review made me remember all the things I can do with Sasuke as the main perspective.**

**Ahmar: Hahaha, I am not that good.**

**Nightmarefire: Thanks.**

**shadowmarialove: Which part? Then again, all is confusing.**

**Rothwell: Yes, like Pein but in one body. Hahaha, my plan for Ningendō is to place him in the body of a Mad Man.**

**RamenKnight: Thanks.**

**DrudFWY: Sent to PM. Too long.**

**TheHokageNaruto: Quite. Well, he is too obsessed with the Moon Eye plan. Which is quite... stupid as here Hitotsu-no-Kami is a God.**

**The chant in Rikud**ō's past is based on Kotomine Kirei's Baptism Rite from Fate Stay Night. It's just fit so much that I can't resist using it. Translation at the end of the chapter.****

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 31 Rikud**ō****

_Why?_

**_Watashi ga korosu._**

_**We** killed humans who defied the _**It**_._

**_Watashi ga ikasu._**

_**We** gave salvation to those who worship _**It**_._

**_Watashi ga kizutsuke._**

_**We** took loved ones from their families._

**_Watashi ga iyasu. _**

_**We** reunited those who knelt before _**it**_._

**_Waga te wo nogareuru mono wa hitori mo inai._**

_There are none who escaped from **Our** **Judgement**._

**_Waga me no todokanu mono wa hitori mo inai._**

_There are none who escaped from **Our** **Sight**._

**_ Uchikudakareyo._**

_Those who defy **Us** are Shattered._

_For what reason?_

**_ Yabureta mono, oita mono wo Watashi ga maneku._**

_**We** accept the defeated, the weary ones._

**_Watashi ni yudane, Watashi ni manabi, Watashi ni shitagae._**

_**Surrender** to **Us**, **Listen** to **Our** words, **Kneel** before **Us**._

**_Kyuusoku wo._**

_And you will have your rest._

_For whose sake?_

**_Uta wo wasurezu._**

_Sons of man, do not forget the **Songs** that your loved ones have sung._

**_ Inori wo wasurezu._**

_Do not forget the **Prayers** they gave for you._

**_Watashi wo wasurezu, Watashi wa karuku, arayuru omomi wo wasuresaseru._**

_Do not forget **Us**, **We** will relive you of your torment._

**_ Yosoou nakare_**

_There will be no more **Lies**._

_Answer **Us**, Sons of man. Why must **We** kill? Why must **We** suffer? Why must **We** destroy? For who?_

**_Sono shunkan ni, Sekai ga sakenda_**

_At that moment, the **World** cried._

**_'Kamiyo, awaemitamae!'_**

_'**God**, have mercy!'_

* * *

><p>Naruto blankly stared at the 'moon' as he stood on a familiar cliff.<p>

"...no, not moon. The Eye of God..." Naruto muttered. He was called here again and that memory...

"...indeed," the Outsider nodded as He appeared beside him. Naruto looked towards Him. A grey hair with two spikes similar to a horn, two Eyes of Samsara, old styled armor.

This confirmed the Outsider identity. "Rikudō..." Naruto called.

"...it has been over a hundred years since We are called that," the Outsider, no. The Savior of This World, Rikudō Sennin stated with a laugh.

"...who exactly are you? Why are you inside Naruto? What is this place?" Naruto fired questions.

Rikudō smiled, "We are Rikudō Sennin. We possess many names. The Sage, The Priest of God, The God-Slayer, God. And yet, all is nothing to Us. We are simply Rikudō, the Six."

"...why are you inside this body?" Naruto asked.

Rikudō closed His eyes, "...to answer that question, you need to watch Our memories." He waved His hand and the ocean glowed.

_'This is the same as three years ago,'_ Naruto thought, remembering how he first met Rikudō. The time when the Sage masqueraded as Tendō.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rikudō<strong> gazed on the people who surrounded **Him**._

_All of them wish to hear **His** words. **His** **Salvation**._

_And so **He** obliged._

_**He** told them tales of the _**One-Eyed God**_. The _**Ruler** _of this land._

_**He** told them of how **He** was sent by _**It** _to guide them to **Salvation**. To **Enlightenment**._

_They listened. And with each day, the numbers of **His** followers increased._

_Those who refused to listen shall be **Judged**. Those who showed remorse shall be given **Forgiveness**._

_**He** revived the dead. **He** killed the livings._

_All **He** did in the name of the _**One-Eyed-God**_._

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the memory.<p>

"...you were a leader of some cult?" Naruto asked bluntly.

Rikudō simply smiled. "We suppose that is what you call it."

"...that still does not answer my question. In fact, watching that increase my question. Why did you fought against Hitotsu-no-Kami?"

"Watch," Rikudō told him.

And so he did.

* * *

><p><em>As <strong>His<strong> followers grew, some began to ask questions._

_**He** answered them as _**It** _commanded._

_Then, a girl asked **Him**. A girl with black hair and onyx colored eyes._

_"Why?"_

_**He** asked the girl what she meant._

_"Why do you kill?"_

_Why?_

_That is the question that haunted **Him**._

_**He** kill because _**It** _commanded **Him** to. Is that the answer **He** should give? Is that the answer **He** want to give?_

_A follower claimed that it was because they are heretics._

_Some even said that the girl is heretic because she questioned _**God**_._

_They demanded her death._

_Throughout all of this, the girl simply stared at **Him**._

_Her curious eyes watching **His** _**Eyes** _without blinking._

_Is it right to kill a girl who simply asked a question?_

_Even _**It** _commanded **Him** to kill the girl._

_**He** refused._

_**He** answered the girl._

_"...**I** do not know..."_

_And the girl smiled._

_"Then you don't have to kill. Killing is bad."_

_The girl said with a smile._

_**He** does not have to kill?_

_Killing is bad?_

**It** _commanded **Him** her even louder._

_Kill the girl. Kill those who defy _**It**_._

_**He** refused._

* * *

><p>Naruto watched the memory disappear.<p>

"...a girl," Naruto muttered. "...you fought a God for a little girl."

"Not just any little girl," Rikudō told him calmly. "She is your ancestor."

"...do you like little girls?" Naruto asked. Rapidly losing his respect for the Sage.

Rikudō shook His head, "she is already old enough when she and We made love."

Naruto still had some suspicions and so he asked. "How old?"

"Sixteen."

"...my apologies, I should not have asked."

While he knew that in the past, the marriage age for girls is rather low, seeing it by himself was quite a different experience.

"...only one year older than I..." Naruto muttered. "What is she like?"

Rikudō smiled, Naruto could see the happiness and love He has for the girl. "As you can see, she was a curious girl. She possessed a strong sense of justice and was quite willful."

"Willful?" Naruto blinked. That does not sound like that girl at all.

"She ordered Us around without hesitation. A feat no one would have dared to do. Once, she ordered Us to travel to another village to buy her, her favorite food."

Naruto blinked at the thought of a God having been ordered around and sent to run errands. "...that girl sounds interesting."

"Indeed she was," Rikudō nodded with a fond smile.

"...by the way, what was her favorite food?" Naruto asked.

"We do not know the name. It is a long thin wheat-based food served in a liquid made of meat. It had assortments of side-dish on it. The taste was quite Heavenly," Rikudō stated.

Naruto could feel himself sweat-dropping. "...that is a ramen." How exactly did this guy become a Sage? Then again, he was like that too before he began to interact with people.

"Ramen, is it? If We recall, you share Our interest in it, then?"

"...it is a favorite food of mine, yes." Naruto wondered how did the conversation ended up like this.

Rikudō frowned, "While this conversation is quite enlightening, We must move on. Let Us continue," Rikudō waved His hand once more and the memory continued.

* * *

><p><em>When <strong>He<strong> refused _**It'**_s command, _**It** _is furious._

**It** _came down from the sky and began to destroy the land._

_That was _**Their** _first battle._

_**He** managed to send _**It** _away but **He** was critically injured._

_Then **He** realized._

_All of **His** followers had left. They escaped from fear seeing _**It**_._

_Except for one._

_The girl tried with all her might to carry **Him** to her home. A small hut outside the village._

_She took care of **Him**. She cleaned **His** wounds. She gave **Him** herbs. She gave **Him** foods._

_Most importantly for **Him**._

_She gave **Him** kindness. She told **Him** tales of how people lived. She told **Him** how people interact with one another._

_She made **Him**, **Human**. She broke the chains that shackled **Him**. She showed **Him**, **Salvation**._

_**He** asked her, what made her do this. Why would she showed **Him** kindness? **He** is a killer. **He** is a murderer._

_She answered **Him** that it does not matter. She does not need reason to help anyone._

_**He** was touched by her words. **He** asked her if she had a wish. **He** swore **He** would fulfill it._

_She told **Him** she want people to stop hurting each other. She told **Him** she wants to live in a peaceful world._

_**He** accepted her wish._

_**He** swore that day._

_**He** swore that **He** will establish a world of **Peace** and **Order**._

* * *

><p>"...those words..." Naruto remembered the words that came to him when Itachi asked him his wish. "They came from you too?"<p>

Rikudō shook his head, "they came from your soul. It seems that while the Cycle wiped your memory clean, you still remembered her words."

"...the Cycle?" Naruto asked though he had a feeling that he knew the answer.

"The Cycle of Samsara. The Cycle of Reincarnation."

Naruto went silent. His mind blazing with possibilities.

"Does that mean..."

"Yes," Rikudō nodded. "You, Uzumaki Naruto, is that man's Reincarnation. You are the Reincarnation of Our original self."

"...I am his..." Naruto muttered. That man who died facing Rikudō in the trial. The man whose life was replaced by Rikudō. He is that man's Reincarnation?

Another memory began.

* * *

><p><em>After <strong>His<strong> body was healed, **He** began **His** journey._

_**He** walked towards where **He** was born. The cliff where _**It** _slumbers._

_**He** challenged _**It**_._

**Their** _battle would be spoken for eons._

**Ther **_battle_ _shook the foundation of **Heaven** and **Earth**._

_As the _**God** _began to fall, _**It** _cursed **Him**._

**"An Eternal Torture, I give You. No Death, You shall have. The Samsara shall forever Curse You!"**

_The _**God** _fell. Defeated by **Him**. The moment the _**God** _fell, **His **_**Eyes** _transformed. The _**Eyes of God**_ no more, the _**Eyes of Samsara**_ replaced _**It**_._

_The **World** know **Peace **as **He** split the _**God** _into _**Nine**_.  
><em>

_**He** took care of the _**Children He**_ had made from the _**God**_'s power._

_**He** raised them as **His** own. **He** told them not to despair even when **His** life is nearing it's end._

_**He** told them to wait for **Him**. As **He** will return to the world one day._

* * *

><p>"...at least, for a while..." Rikudō whispered sadly.<p>

"For a while?" Naruto asked, confused. He knew for sure that as long as the Sage lived, the world is at peace.

...wait. That is the key, is it not? As long as the Sage lived.

"...what happened after your death?" Naruto asked.

Rikudō said nothing and another memory began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>He<strong> saw darkness._

_Everything but **Him** is darkness._

_**He** knew where **This** is. He knew what happened._

_"...the **Curse** **of Samsara**."_

_**He** was forever exiled from the **Cycle**. Doomed to wander forever as an **Outer Being**. As an **Outsider**._

_"...as someone who defied the way of the _**Gods**_..."_

_A fitting punishment for **He** who killed a _**God**_._

_Then, in the middle of **His** musings, **He** saw a light._

_It pulled **Him** away from darkness. _

_And brought **Him** into **His Eternal Punishment**. **His Hell**._

* * *

><p>"...We woke up inside Our granddaughter's soul. We watched as the world descended into chaos because of Our sons' conflicts. We saw the Peace she loved breaking," Rikudō declared. With each word, His voice grew colder.<p>

Then the ground began to shake.

"We watched as those fools trampled upon Our Sacrifice! We watched as My Love, My Savior cried for the World! We watched as once again the world, become Hell..."

The tomoe on the Eye of God on the sky began to glow red.

"With each Reincarnation! Each body! We tried Our best to restore Peace! And yet, it failed. They are too weak! Those humans are too weak! They are beings who forget. No matter what We did, no matter how much We have sacrificed, they will always destroy Peace..."

Naruto did not say anything. What could he say? He saw a Man who aspired to do the same as him. The Man succeed and yet, humans forgot His existence. Breaking the Peaceful world. Returning to conflict.

"And then We met Uchiha Madara."

Naruto's eye widened in surprise.

"He too was a man who grew weary of humans' stupidity. We respect him for that. However, in the end he was a fool. He placed too much faith in his clan. In his eyes. He failed to defeat Us and We left him. He was too weak."

Weak? The man who was said to be one of the strongest shinobi is weak? The Sage is truly on a whole different level.

"After him was Senju Nawaki. A worthless boy who have nothing to give. Then is a weak Uzumaki girl. She too, is worthless. And finally..."

Naruto felt the Eye of Samsara resting on him. He froze. The Sa- no, the God is exuding an enormous pressure.

"There is you. The one with most potential. The closest one to his soul. The events of your birth, you usurping your original's place reminds Us of Ourselves. We watched as you defeated the other Paths without your power. We watched as you defeated the false God."

Naruto could see the Eyes staring at his covered Eye intently.

"You are strong. Your body should be sufficient for Us to reach what We desire."

"...what is it?" Naruto asked, finally able to speak. "What is it that you want?"

Rikudō ignored him. "We realize now what caused the world to descend into conflict. They forget their Fear. They forget, Order."

Rikudō continued to speak as He moved closer towards Naruto, "With your body, We will Revive once more and We will crave upon their souls, True Fear. Eternal Suffering."

"They will live forever worshiping Our name. Forever live in Fear of Our Judgement, Our Sight! We shall bring a Complete Absolute Order!" Rikudō declared, His hands grabbing Naruto's eye-patch.

"Now come! Chosen of Samsara! Surrender your body to Us! Become sacrifice for Peace!" He ripped the eye-patch off Naruto's head and the Eyes of Samsara met each other.

"NO!" three white chains came down from the sky striking Rikudō.

Or it would have been, had Rikudō not moved.

"...the Outer One," Rikudō looked towards Gedō who appeared beside Naruto with a cold Eyes.

"Tendō, snap out of it! We can't let this guy take over our body!" Gedō shouted.

Naruto snapped out of his trance and nodded, "...sorry about that, Gedō. You are correct... we have to beat Him..."

"You wish to challenge Us? Very well then. Mortals, We shall give you, your Judgement."

* * *

><p>Numerous white and grey chains flew around the battlefield. Trying to strike Rikudō.<p>

The Sage simply levitated around them, avoiding the chains one by one. He countered them by sending countless white swords made by His Shuradō's power towards the two.

"_**Katon**_!" Naruto shouted, trying to shoot a fireball towards Rikudō.

He failed. His fire did not appear.

"In this world, only the power of Samsara is allowed. Nothing else is necessary," Rikudō declared.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Gedō, I will distract Him, catch Him into Yomi!" Naruto commanded. Then he began to engage Rikudō in a close range battle.

Gedō nodded. She began to form a large sphere using her chains.

Gedō possessed two kinds of Yomi. One is the one she used to stop Deidara's explosion.

The other is a massive sphere used to capture her opponent into the Outer Realm.

Or at least a space that acted as one.

This is essential for her as Zaou-Gongen and Aksobhya required too much chakra outside the Outer Realm.

Not only that, if Rikudō strongest Path is Tendō, then He will be weakened severely.

The only problem is...

"Tendō! I'm ready! Get out of here!" she shouted.

"Do it!" he shouted. She closed the area under her chains, expecting Tendō to escape.

Instead Tendō stayed there inside the Realm.

"Why?" she asked.

"...do you not see my memory? Of His Gedō?"

She did. She saw their body being controlled by Gedō that is not her. That Gedō... it is completely inhuman. And yet, there were traces of fondness and longing whenever it sensed a tailed beast.

She knew why. She is an Outer Being too.

This... God that stood against her and Tendō is a pure being. He only seek Peace at all cost. He does not possess greed or hate. Lust or jealousy. He is merely a God searching for Peace.

As the Outer Being that exist with Him is His opposite, Purity became Impurity. The desire of Peace above all replaced by a selfish desire of a family. The opposite of God is not human, nor is it demon.

It is an Abomination. It had shown traces of kindness inside it and yet, it is too inhuman. Too uncontrollable.

Their fears were realized when Rikudō's body was split into two, forming two seemingly identical copies.

But Naruto and Gedō knew. The two are as different as Night and Day.

Then they began.

The Six against The Six. The Outer Being against The Outer being.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Yomi<strong>_!" Gedō shouted, her chains moved to trap the Abomination inside it.

The Abomination screamed. An inhuman sound that would have placed fear among any lesser men. It's chains appeared, blocking Gedō's.

However Gedō did not give up. She kept on trying to force the Abomination to It's doom.

The Abomination swung It's hand and a massive chain blew Gedō's chains away.

"Damn it!" Gedō cursed as she jumped to avoid the chain.

"I won't lose to you!" She summoned her chains behind her. Thousands of chains spun and exploded, revealing a giant being. "_**Zaou-Gongen**_!" she shouted. The Giant's right arm moving to crush the Abomination.

The Abomination howled and a drill made of chains formed above it. It met Zaou-Gongen's fist.

* * *

><p>Naruto began to counter Rikudō's white swords by making his own black swords.<p>

The swords met each other and was dispelled instantly.

"...it appears that Our powers, cancel each other," Rikudō commented as He levitated.

Naruto swung his arm up and another volley of swords appeared, attacking Rikudō.

Rikudō opened His palm. Naruto prepared himself.

"_**Shinra Tensei**_," the Sage declared calmly.

Instantly the swords were blown back and began to rain down upon Naruto. He avoided them and shot one chain towards Rikudō.

Inside Gedō's Yomi, the chain grew stronger and faster. According to Naruto's calculation, it should reach Rikudō in less than one second.

_'Even if he has a one second penalty, this should hit him.'_

He was mistaken.

The Savior simply blew the chain back with another Shinra Tensei.

"How?!" Naruto shouted, full of surprise.

Rikudō looked towards him with a cold gaze. "It appears that you believe We possess the same weakness as you."

He... has no penalty? He can move instantly after using Tendō? Impossible...

"It appears that you need further proof," Rikudō's palm moved towards Naruto.

"_**Ten Sei**_," Naruto leapt, trying to escape Rikudō's range. The air where he stood before exploded. Ten Sei is dangerous. Even with Mahāvairocana, he would not be able to defend against it. His shield only protects him from outside attacks.

Ten Sei targeted the insides of his body. It would pass through Mahāvairocana easily.

Naruto turned towards the Sage to counter him but he was stopped by two words.

"_**Ten Sei**_," the God declared once more.

Naruto jumped again._ '...he really has no penalty...'_ Naruto thought, his mind still cannot comprehend it.

"How? The penalty of Heaven Realm is a limitation placed by the Eyes of Samsara! It is impossible to completely remove it!"

"You assume that Our Eyes are the same as yours. You are mistaken. These are not the Eyes of Samsara. These are the Eyes of God," Rikudō stated.

"...Eyes of God?" Naruto remembered the Eyes that looked the same as the Eyes of Samsara with nine tomoe. "...those Eyes?" Naruto wondered.

Rikudō heard him and nodded. "Indeed. Now, They have lost their Might. However, when We acquire your body, They will regain Their True Form once more."

"...this is the weakened form of those Eyes?" Naruto could not believe it. The Eyes of Samsara, the Eyes said to be the strongest was a weaker form of another Eyes.

Rikudō was about to strike him with another Ten Sei when an explosion occurred at the place where the Outer Beings are fighting and Naruto ran towards it without looking back.

* * *

><p>"Gedō!" he shouted. His eyes widened in shock<p>

In front of him was Gedō, her body full of scratches and burn. On the other side was the Abomination, standing unharmed.

"Gedō, can you still fight?" Naruto asked his 'sister'.

She nodded. "...I felt It's power. I think I can destroy It with Vajra."

"You have completed it?" Naruto asked, surprised by the information.

The Aksobhya that Gedō possess is a two part technique.

The first, Aksobhya, the Immovable one is a defensive barrier.

The second that was not finished fifteen years ago is Vajra. The Thunderbolt which is Aksobhya's attack form.

He had never seen it before but if Gedō believe she can defeat It with Vajra, he will trust her.

Gedō nodded proudly. Even at her current condition, she managed to smirk confidently, "who the hell do you think I am?"

Naruto smirked back, "you are the girl who can do impossible."

"Damn right, I am!" she stood, holding her pain and summoning her chains once more.

Soon, the familiar sight of Zaou-Gongen returned. Except this time he had a vajra in his hand.

"Watch, Tendō! This is my power! _**Vajra**_!"

Immediately light formed on the sky of the Outer Realm and a Divine Thunder came down from the Heaven.

The Abomination howled and formed a shield of chains to guard against the incoming attack.

"Don't think that you can guard against this! Pierce through it! _**Indra**_!" more thunders rained down upon the Abomination.

It tried to strengthen It's shield with more chains but failed. The shield broke and It was vaporized by the God's Lightning.

Naruto nodded, impressed by the technique, "...you completed Vajra and even strengthen it beyond my expectation. Impressive."

"Thanks..." Gedō panted. Then she began to fall, the Outer Realm shattered and they returned to the world with the Eye of God.

Naruto caught her and rested her on the base of a tree.

Naruto looked around searching for Rikudō. "...He is no longer near..." Then he saw lights rose from where the Abomination was and it flew towards a certain direction.

He knew where it went. The place where the Sage was born.

He nodded to Gedō's unconscious form and walked towards the place where Rikudō is waiting.

* * *

><p>"...Rikudō," Naruto called as he saw the Sage standing on the edge of the cliff, staring at the Eye of God on the sky.<p>

"Do you see it, Son of Man?" Rikudō asked.

Naruto blinked for a moment. Then he realized that the Sage is speaking to him.

"You mean, the moon?"

Rikudō shook His head, "call It by It's true name. The Eye of God."

"What of it?" Naruto asked.

"Surely you could sense It's power. It is waiting for Us."

"Us?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Us. Only one of Us can survive this battle. And only He who is victorious may possess the Eyes of God," Rikudō declared.

"...I have no interest in the Eyes of God but I cannot allow You to take over my body."

"Why is that? Do you not also seek Peace?" Rikudō asked.

"If I allow You to take over my body, Yuya will be angry."

"Yuya? I see... she is your Salvation," Rikudō nodded to Himself. "That is indeed a worthy cause to believe in."

"Thanks," Naruto opened his palm and pointed it towards Rikudō's back.

"Then it appears there is no more need for words. Come, Chosen of Samsara. We shall see which of Us is worthy to be the Savior of this world! Our World of Complete Absolute Order shall come!" Rikudō turned and faced him.

"_**Ten Sei**_!" Naruto shouted.

Rikudō levitated to the sky, avoiding the attack.

"**_Ten Sei_**," He countered.

Naruto avoided it. He narrowed his eyes.

He could only cause a fatal damage to Rikudō using Ten Sei. He was sure that other techniques would be ineffective. And Rikudō knew it too. A canon will be absorbed by Gakidō. To take a soul using Ningendō would be dangerous as they are within Naruto's soul. A mistake might cause Naruto to die.

Jigokudō and Chikushōdō are not useful in this world. Using Shuradō would be countered by another Shuradō. The only way to fight each other is Tendō.

He could not hit Rikudō easily, so he had to use the most damaging move he had, Ten Sei. He would nullify any techniques other than Ten Sei with his Mahāvairocana. In the end, they can only strike each other with Ten Sei and hope for the best.

Or so it would seem.

There is one chance. One way to win this battle. He once watched Rikudō fight against someone who possess an absolute defense similar to his. In that battle against Tobi, Rikudō used a certain technique.

If he could get Rikudō to use that technique, then He would be open for a finishing blow!

After exchanging multiple Ten Sei with Naruto, Rikudō sighed.

"...I grow weary of this."

Then He raised His hand and a light formed in the sky. First it was but a small light.

"_**Hachiman**_," he declared. The light became larger as it fell through the atmosphere.

Naruto could see it. The falling star of light approaching him.

Rikudō claimed that only the power of Samsara can be used in this world.

He was unable to use his fire before because he tried to summon it as a jutsu.

What if he summon it using the power of his Eye instead? Allow the Samsara to control the elements around him. No need to force it by shaping his chakra.

"...this is it... _**Ōkuninushi**_!" Naruto shouted, an armor of rock covered his right arm completely. Far more sturdier than what he could have made without Samsara. Around him, rocks began to float, as if pulled by his right hand.

Rikudō widened His eyes in surprise seeing Naruto using the power of elements.

"_**Watatsumi**_!" Naruto opened his right palm and a jet of water flew from the ocean towards it. From the ocean, rose two spiraling drills of water.

"_**Shina-Tsu-Hiko**_!" Naruto shouted his familiar technique and used the power of Samsara to summon it instead of his usual chakra. He succeed and two tornadoes formed behind him when the water began to flow erratically.

"_**Narukami**_!" storm began to rage around the battlefield. One of them struck Naruto's hand and electricity covered it.

Naruto's hand shook. Even with the control Samsara gave him, this technique is truly difficult to control.

He smirked. This time, he knew the perfect name for it.

"_**Hi-no-****Kagutsuchi**_!" Fire burned the battlefield. All of it. The grass around him became black. The tornadoes and spiraling water became blazing inferno. His hand was covered in flame.

He stood, silently marveling the difference of power this technique possess compared to the last time he used it.

If he can make his technique into a projectile weapon, he could send it towards the Sage. He simply need to stabilize it a bit more and make it explode whenever it touched a foreign 'physical' object.

Then he turned towards Rikudō who watched him with cautious Eyes.

The Hachiman came as a falling star, covered in burning flame.

This is what he wanted. In the battle against Nagato, he proved that when two techniques of the same elements met each other, the stronger one would overtake the weaker. Can he do it against Hachiman? A technique God has made?

Can he defeat it with his own technique?

...this is not the time to be thinking something like that.

If the world stand in his way, crush the world.

If God oppose him, kill God.

It is just that simple.

The Hachiman grew closer and he pulled his right arm back.

When the Hachiman reached him, he swung his arm while shouting his technique name.

"_**Yaoyorozu-no-Kami**_!"

The world exploded.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yaoyorozu-no-Kami= Eight Million Gods.<strong>**

****The names of the Elemental techniques came from the respective element's God. Except for **Ōkuninushi the Great Land Master.******

**Translation of Rikudō's chant.**

**I kill.**

**I give life.**

**I injure.**

**I heal.**

**There are none who escape from my hands. **

**There are none who escape from my eyes.**

**May it be so that you are shattered. **

**I welcome the defeated, the aged. **

**Surrender to me, learn from me, obey me. **

**May you be at rest. **

**Do not forget the song. **

**Do not forget the prayer. **

**Do not forget me, I relieve you of all burdens. **

**May it be so that there is no deception. **

**At that moment, the world cried out.**

** 'God, have mercy.'**


	34. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**pucflek: Thanks, I avoided describing the battle deliberately. Glad you like it.**

**Ahmar: Thanks.**

**Arya: Thanks. I'll do my best.**

**Nanashi113: Thanks.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Thanks.**

**BlackCrow02: Hahaha, PM because the answer is too long.**

**Jostanos: Hahaha wonder what will happen if the world does go boom.**

**Rothwell: Rikudō will explain in this chapter. But short answer is, Rikudō only appear as a Path inside Naruto because Naruto is missing his Tendō (Seeing as he himself is Tendō).  
><strong>

**DruidFWY: PM because it is too long.**

**8Swords: Hahaha, Thanks.**

**Zelga Lim Li: Maybe later. The story is nearing it's end after all. Maybe I'll write some side stories while doing the sequel. Happy new year too.**

**CelticReaper: Thanks.**

**Zera of the Half Moon: Thanks, I still have much to learn though. And I am not great enough to be called -sama.**

**Omega Ultimatum: Here it is.**

**Silv3r: Thanks.**

**Brilliantteazer: Thanks. It is appropriate as Japan is the Land of Eight Million Gods after all.**

**god of all: Updated.**

**Nightmarefire: Rather than antagonist, Gedō describes Him quite well, 'A God seeking for Peace'**

**shadowmarialove: Hahaha.**

**gogo627: Here it is.**

**Abdullahsaurus: Doing it now.**

**Izaranna: Hahaha, thanks for the compliments. I will make sure this story is complete at least. Yeah, Kakashi and Sasuke are made to be... 'interesting' here.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 32 The Two Gods.**

The moment Yaoyorozu-no-Kami met Hachiman, the Star of Light was swallowed by the Myriad Gods.

A sphere made of pure energy accelerated towards the Sage.

The Sage laughed. He was amused, humbled, impressed.

"...We accept Our defeat, Son of Man," He declared as He allowed the Sphere of Elements to hit Him.

The moment the sphere made contact with His body, it exploded.

The God fell, the same way the One-Eyed-God fell hundred years ago, He thought with amusement.

"...it appears that Our time has come to an end..."

It meant nothing though. He would simply be sent outside of the Samsara and be reincarnated into a different body.

Suddenly, He felt his body being grabbed. He turned towards the source.

Naruto stood on the edge of the cliff with a chain in his hand.

"...I am not letting You die just yet," Naruto told Him. "I need You to teach me what I need. You should know it already, a fool is trying to revive Hitotsu-no-Kami."

Rikudō chuckled, "...We believe that you have surpassed Us, Son of Man. There is nothing more We can teach you."

Naruto simply looked towards the Sage with cold eyes.

"Now, cease this foolishness and allow Us to rest."

"No," Naruto stated without a moment of pause. "I will not. I defeated You and I want You alive. As a loser, You have no right to dedicate what I will do."

Rikudō's Eyes became wide hearing that. How many years has it been since someone dared to talk to Him in such way?

"...you remind me of her..." as He was dragged back up, Rikudō remembered His Salvation.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at Rikudō, examining the legend closely.<p>

Rikudō simply stared at him with amusement and a trace of longing.

"...Son of Man, why have you kept Us in this world?"

"Because I want to," Naruto answered bluntly.

So selfish, so willful, so similar to her.

"...is that so?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yes, it is so," Naruto answered. "So, what is supposed to happen now? Will my other eye transform into Eye of Samsara too?"

Rikudō chuckled, "you did not realize it yet, Chosen of Samsara?" He asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Rikudō pointed towards the ocean.

Naruto moved there and saw his reflection. Part of him realized that this is the same thing that his past incarnation did.

Staring at him were a pair of the Eyes of Samsara.

"...it transformed?" Naruto asked in wonder.

Rikudō nodded. "It did the moment you defeated Us. The Eyes of God recognizes you as It's wielder."

"...but this is not the Eyes of God, yes?" Naruto asked.

Rikudō nodded again but said nothing more.

Naruto thought about pressing on for more details but decided not to. He had more questions.

"You said that you left Uchiha Madara, how?"

"...to answer that question, first We must explain the difference between you and the other Chosen of Samsara."

Naruto nodded, showing that he is listening.

"We masqueraded as Tendō inside you because We saw a chance when you took over Uzumaki Naruto's body."

Naruto winced but kept listening.

"Inside other Chosen of Samsara, We encounter them in a dream. We gave them dreams and We see how they react to it."

"You mean, like the dreams I had?" the dream began once he regained his memories and unlocked the Eye of Samsara.

"Yes. If the Chosen is unworthy, We will not show them that dream anymore and We will seal this world and Ourselves away from them."

"What exactly is this world?" he wondered that since a few days ago. This is not the Heaven Realm. Nor is it part of any other Realm.

"This is the main world inside the Eyes of Samsara. The center of the Cycle so to speak."

"...the Enlightenment?" Naruto asked, half-joking, half-serious.

To his surprise, Rikudō nodded, "you may call it that. The goal of the Chosen of Samsara is to reach this place and acquire the Eyes of God."

Naruto thought for a moment. "...that does sounds appropriate. Reach the Enlightenment to break free from the Samsara."

"Indeed. You are the first one who did so since Us. We are impressed."

Naruto closed his Eyes, processing what he knew.

The Eyes of God is the next step of the Eyes of Samsara and he can obtain it by reaching 'Enlightenment'.

Now for the second question, "...is the other Chosen of Samsara his reincarnation too?" Naruto asked.

Rikudō nodded, "indeed. All is part of the Cycle."

...that meant the other Chosen of Samsara is the same as him. _'...I wonder what will happen if I meet them.'_ Two same soul cannot exist at the same time.

"What about Nagato's then? He also possess Rinnegan..." Naruto asked.

Rikudō thought for a moment, "We are sure that you know of Our sons?" Rikudō asked.

"Yes, the Senju and Uchiha."

"Indeed, the Uzumaki is a clan with close ties with the Senju, it is no surprise for some of them to be part of Senju blood. We suspect that he possess both Senju and Uchiha blood within him, causing him to manifest his own Samsara Eyes."

"...so, You are saying that his Rinnegan is the natural result if Senju and Uchiha marry?"

Rikudō closed His Eyes, "...perhaps. We know nothing of the boy. Perhaps he is a direct descendant of one of the Chosen of Samsara?"

Naruto nodded. As for the third, "...bijū."

"We believe that you have seen it already. They are Our family. However, it seems that humans have once again insulted Our memory."

"...jinchūriki..." Naruto muttered. That explained the hatred in Rikudō when he mentioned jinchūriki long ago. He thought them and the ones who created them as humans who used His Children as tools of war.

War that took Peace from the world. The war that the Sage hates.

Naruto supposed that it explained the Abomination's 'fondness' with the Beasts.

While Rikudō Himself considered them as His children, He is someone who placed Peace above anything.

His Gedō is the opposite, It does not care about Peace and would rather keep It's family safe.

While that answered some questions, he still have many questions about the Eyes of God, though.

Also there is one more question.

"...Hitotsu-no-Kami. What is It?"

A God that watched over this land since ancient times.

A God who wanted the world to worship It.

"...We do not know. All We know is that a Legend has been passed in the ancient times. A Legend of A One Eyed God who Slumber inside the Avatar of God in the sky."

"Avatar of God..." there is that too. What is that floating massive Eye of God in the ancient sky?

"The moment We shattered the God's power, the Marks on the Avatar of God disappeared, forming the moon that you see today."

Naruto nodded. So even the Sage does not know Hitotsu-no-Kami's origin.

"I assume that your curiosity is sated. We would advise you to leave now. You will wake soon."

"...will You still be here next time I come?" will the Sage disappear without telling him?

The Sage said nothing.

Naruto sighed, if the Sage wished to escape His Suffering, Naruto would not interfere.

"I cannot change Your mind. However, I want You to know that I believe in You."

Rikudō stared at him in confusion. "You... believe in Us?"

Naruto nodded, "yes. I can say this with absolute confidence. Your love for her, Your desire for Peace. All of them are real. I am glad. Even after I died, I know You can continue Our goal. Our goal for a world of Peace and Order."

Rikudō opened His mouth but no sound came out.

This boy believed in Him. He who tried to kill him. He who tried to use him.

"...why?"

"Because I want to. In the end, We are the same. You, Nagato, I all of Us who hold the Samsara are the same. We are Seekers of Peace. You are not alone."

He is not alone. For how long does He wish to hear that?

To know that someone is with Him. Helping Him to fulfill her dream. To know that all of His sacrifice is not wasted.

To have someone acknowledge His Suffering.

Naruto bowed towards Him and began to walk away.

Just before he left, he turned towards the Sage.

"...I suppose... even God can cry..." Naruto muttered as he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eye and stared at the ceiling calmly. He had returned to his room.<p>

"...I wonder..." he formed an ice in front of him and stared at it closely.

His right eye is just a normal eye, his usual blue eye.

He tried sending chakra to it.

The effect was instantaneous. His blue eye became blank and the color became darker into purple.

Slowly from the center of his eye, a circular line formed. It spread out, similar to a ripple on a water. As it reached a certain point, it left another ripple frozen in that place.

"...Rinnegan..." Naruto took off his eye-patch and compared them.

His Rinnegan's color is a little brighter than the one he received from Rikudō. However, they felt exactly the same. Yet...

"...I should go train..." Naruto muttered. That was mostly a lie. He is just curious about this new Eye of his.

* * *

><p>When he reached his usual training ground, he opened his palm towards a tree.<p>

"_**Shinra Tensei**_," the tree shook but did not fall as Naruto only placed a minimum amount of chakra to his technique.

What he wanted to test is...

"...one second."

He still possess one second penalty. Unlike Rikudō who is able to act instantly after using Tendō.

"...so my Eyes have yet to reach His level..." Naruto sighed, time to train then.

"...I should make sure my Eyes can match His before the war really begin."

While he was sure that he will not allow the vessels to be captured, especially his mother, he knew that he had to prepare for the worst.

"...if the God truly revives then..."

Then he have to fight It. It is a threat to all beings in this world. A threat to Yuya and his mother.

Naruto sighed and started to strike the same tree with another Shinra Tensei.

This will be a long night.

* * *

><p>Naruto winced as another tree fell to the ground.<p>

"...rather than the penalty being reduced, my Shinra Tensei has gotten stronger instead."

Fortunately, the power of Tendō affects one another. Therefore, by training Shinra Tensei, his Banshō Ten'in, Shinra Banshō, Ten Sei, Chibaku Tensei have also become stronger.

"...is one second the limit?" as he thought this, Naruto sensed a presence in the forest.

"...this is... Nagato?" it can only be him as the power of Rinnegan clearly flared from the forest.

"But it is... too weak..." what could cause him to take such damage?

"He is not alone..." Konan and several unidentified chakra were with him.

"They are approaching this place," Naruto waited calmly from where he stood, resting his chakra in preparation for a battle.

* * *

><p>Konan carried Nagato on her back as she ran through the Konoha forest.<p>

Her pursuers continue to follow her relentlessly.

She growled in frustration.

If she remembered correctly, Uzumaki Naruto's residence is located nearby.

With nothing to lose, she moved towards it. He was the only one she knew that can help them in this situation.

While she knew this, part of her asked.

_'...what if he doesn't help us?'_

When she saw Uzumaki Naruto standing in the middle of a clearing, she prepared herself for the worst.

* * *

><p>Naruto saw Konan carrying Nagato who was bleeding all over his body. <em>'...did Tobi attack them?'<em>

"Konan-san, yes?" When the woman warily nodded, he continued, "you can explain later. I will protect you for now."

Konan gave an audible sigh of relief.

She ran and laid Nagato under a tree behind Naruto.

"...may I ask who you are?" Naruto asked as he saw several figures appearing.

"Namikaze Naruto, under the orders of the leader of Konoha, we demand you to surrender the criminals."

Naruto sighed, "...I ask you again, who are you?"

The figures said nothing.

"Those clothes and mask, ANBU? No, you said leader of Konoha. Why did you not say, Hokage?"

"...surrender the criminals. This is your last warning."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Last warning? How confident. How... amusing.

"Naruto-san! They are Danzo's men!" Konan shouted.

Naruto's lone blue eye grew cold.

That certainly simplifies everything.

"Chūnin Namikaze Naruto has defied orders. Proceeding to eliminate him," the figure said without any emotion.

"...eliminate? Me? Fools..." Naruto waved his hand and chains burst out from the ground. "Do you not realize where you are? You are within my territory."

The chains stabbed the figures mercilessly. Piercing their hearts, heads, stomachs.

Naruto sighed, "...one escaped, eh?" One of the figure exploded, revealing a log.

"No," another figure, this one familiar to Naruto, appeared. In his hand was the corpse of the last of Danzo's men.

"...Kakuzu of Akatsuki, I presume?" Naruto asked.

Kakuzu nodded, keeping a cautious eyes on the boy. He had seen how Hidan was destroyed by him easily. It would not do to underestimate such opponent.

"Konan-san, is he a hostile?"

Konan nodded.

"Then, Kakuzu-san, were you the one who killed Orochi?" He heard from Tayuya that Orochi was killed by Hidan and Kakuzu but he could not imagine Orochi being defeated by that scythe-swinging fool. Therefore...

"Yes," Kakuzu nodded. "He had quite a large bounty on his head. Too bad that those two took his body away."

Naruto supposed that 'those two' meant Tayuya and Zabuza. He took off his eye-patch and showed his Eye to the man. The man's eyes widened.

"..._**Ten Sei**_," Naruto said calmly and Kakuzu exploded.

"...pathetic," he was angry. Angry over the fact that Orochi was killed by a weakling. Angry because he cannot save his friend. He knew that Orochi was weakened and yet...

"Naruto-san, he has five hearts! Each of them gives him one life and control over an element!"

Naruto smirked, "now that sounds interesting."

Kakuzu stood back up. His eyes burned in anger.

"_**Katon: Zukokku**_!" (_**Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work**_) A burst of flame moved towards Naruto.

Naruto sighed, boredom clear in his Eyes. He thought of transforming his other eye but then decided not to. _'...one is enough.'_

"_**Hi-no-Kagutsuchi**_." A burst of fire greater than Kakuzu's absorbed the man's jutsu and killed him for the second time.

_'...this is worthless...'_

"_**Ten Sei**_," Kakuzu exploded again for the third time.

"_**Ten Sei**_," Naruto did not relent and Kakuzu exploded before he could stand.

"_**Ten Sei**_," when Naruto saw Kakuzu not moving again, he placed his eye-patch back over his left Eye.

"...not even fit to share the battlefield with me."

* * *

><p>When Nagato woke up and saw Uzumaki Naruto standing beside him. His mind tried to formulate a reason why the boy is here but failed.<p>

"...it seems that you are awake. I will inform Konan-san," Naruto stated as he walked away. Before he left Nagato's sight, he turned, "...your eye... no, nevermind."

Nagato looked around. It is a small room with a bed, a table and a drawer. It is unfamiliar to him.

"...where am I?" Nagato wondered.

He realized that his injuries were mostly healed though he is still a cripple.

With nothing he can do, he waited for Naruto to return, hopefully with Konan.

"Nagato, you're awake!" Konan immediately went towards him. Naruto watched them expressionlessly.

"...I assume Tobi attacked you?" Naruto asked.

Nagato tried to remember. Tobi did ambush them. He was with the other members of Akatsuki. They destroyed Yahiko and...

"...my Eye... they took one of my Eye..."

Naruto sighed, "...I suppose this is what they meant by karma. I wish I can kill you now, however, Tobi is our main priority. I need your assistance."

Nagato laughed, "...I can't move and I am half-blind. What am I supposed to do?"

"...I will ask Tsunade-sama to heal your leg. As for your eye... there is nothing I can do." Naruto walked away again.

"Wait, how will you convince her to help me? How did you explain my presence here?" Did he inform the Hokage? Should he prepare for a battle?

"...worry not. Only my mother and Yuya knows of your presence here. Fū, Nanabi's jinchūriki is away on a mission. As for Tsunade-sama, I will tell her the truth."

* * *

><p>Tsunade rubbed her temples tiredly.<p>

"...so, let me get this straight. You want me to help the leader of Akatsuki so he can help us in the war?"

Naruto nodded, "former leader. Otherwise, your summary is accurate."

Tsunade sighed, "you do realize that he can betray us anytime, don't you?"

"Worry not, I will kill him the moment he betray us. However, I assume you will not be helping us, then?"

Tsunade sighed again, "...take me to him. I am a medic-nin. I will help those who need me. Besides, I know I can trust your judgement." _'...for now, at least.'_

Naruto nodded.

* * *

><p>When Tsunade was about to enter the room, Naruto stopped her.<p>

"...Tsunade-sama, do you know where they keep Tobirama-sama and Hashirama-sama's bodies?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade instantly became cautious. "...why do you ask?"

"...I need to examine their bodies," Naruto answered calmly.

"...I'm surprised you say that straight out. Then again, it's just like you."

Naruto said nothing, waiting for her answer.

"Well, telling you doesn't really make a difference. You can find a small building near the Senju compound. So far, no one can get in as you need Mokuton to open the gate."

Naruto nodded. Then he remembered Tenzō. "...I met an ANBU who can use Mokuton, though."

"He is part of Orochimaru's project to resurrect the dead bloodlines. We don't know why but his Mokuton can't open the gate," Tsunade told him.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in front of a gate covered with seals.<p>

"...Mokuton, huh?" he formed water and earth chakra and combined them into Mokuton effortlessly.

Then he sent a wood spike towards the gate and it opened without much resistance.

"...maybe it has to be a natural Mokuton..." he muttered as he entered the building. Inside it, he found a stair leading towards the underground.

Naruto followed the stairs and reached a room with two boxes.

Naruto bowed towards them and opened them.

He froze.

While he found Senju Tobirama's body easily, Hashirama's box is empty.

"...how?" Naruto asked himself. Did someone else manage to open the gate? However, Tsunade-sama claims that only Mokuton can open it.

He decided to think about it later and sealed Tobirama's body inside a scroll with the word 'Human'.

He left the graves and exited the building. He sighed as he saw several figures around him.

"Namikaze Naruto, by the order of Danzō-sama, you are to surrender everything you have taken from the catacomb."

Naruto entertained the thought of killing them for a moment but decided not to.

"...take me to him," he told them. "I have an answer to his question," he said, referring to the 'self-sacrifice' question that Danzō gave him.

The figures froze and began to talk to a device. _'...it seems that Danzō send them orders using that device... I wonder how he will react to my words.'_

"Come," they disappeared. Naruto let out a small chuckle as he followed them.

* * *

><p>When they reached an abandoned building, Naruto looked around.<p>

He saw Danzō standing with two shinobi on his side.

"What is your answer then, Namikaze Naruto?" Danzō questioned.

"The answer is, I do not care," Naruto declared calmly. Danzō's eye narrowed. "I am not a shinobi. I have existed before shinobi. I will exist after it."

Danzō gazed at him with a cold eye, "with that declaration, it seems that my suspicion is correct. You are a threat to Konohagakure."

Naruto chuckled, "...you just realized that now? Even Itachi-sama knew that long ago."

"_Itachi_," Danzō spat the name like a curse, "is nothing more than a foolish boy from a cursed clan. Soon I will replace him as the leader of this village and I will transform it into the strongest village as it deserves."

Naruto's eyebrow rose. That is the reason why Danzō is doing all of this? Patriotism? He could not understand that. He could care a less about what happen to this village.

"...it seems that you and I are fundamentally different. I have no more words for you. I need you to disappear now, Danzō-san. _**Shinra Banshō**_." Naruto's right Eye transformed for a moment as he threw a small sphere towards the patriot.

The building instantly fell, pulled by the gravity towards the sphere.

The Samsara in his right Eye disappeared as he looked around.

"...I am surprised, how did you survive, Danzō-san?" Naruto asked.

Danzō said nothing but he took off the bandage on his hand, revealing ten Sharingan eyes. One of them slowly closes.

"...I see... Izanagi," the technique that Tobi used to survive Hachiman. _'One Izanagi for each eye. That meant nine left. Then again, he still have yet to show his right eye. I suppose that is a Sharingan too...'_

"...one of them is sensei's..." Naruto muttered.

Danzō began to attack him with wind jutsus. Naruto took off his eye-patch and pointed towards Danzō.

"_**Shina-Tsu-Hiko**_," the Divine Wind overwhelmed Danzō's and moved towards him. "...eight left." Naruto muttered.

However, he has no time for this. He could feel chakra coming from many directions. _'Perhaps ANBU coming to investigate the explosion.'_

"...I need something that can kill him permanently..." Naruto wondered what he could do.

_'Use me, of course!'_ Ningendō yelled from inside him.

"Indeed..." Naruto summoned his chakra once more, "_**Shina-Tsu-Hiko**_," he summoned the wind once more.

Then, using the wind to obscure Danzō's vision, he moved behind the man and grabbed his head while morphing his right Eye into Rikudō's Samsara._**  
><strong>_

While his Ningendō cannot take Danzō's soul instantly, he knew that Rikudō's could and so, the moment his right Eye finished transforming...

"Iza-" the man was about to shout the technique name but stopped.

Naruto took his hand off the man's head. In his hand was a small burning sphere.

"...hitodama, eh?" hitodama, a being that is considered a wandering soul of a deceased person. He crushed the soul.

Naruto sealed Danzō's body inside a blank scroll. _'...I can use one of the Sharingan for Nagato...'_ Naruto thought as he left the place.

* * *

><p><strong>I can honestly say that I am rather disappointed with the Danzō part of this chapter.<strong>

**It is rushed because my mind is focused on the part after this. Which is prelude for the war. And maybe the beginning of it.**

**...sorry for the rushed chapter. I am quite unmotivated to write Danzō's part...**

**As for Kakuzu, sorry for Kakuzu's fans but... reviving after being killed isn't exactly special with Hidan around and elemental control from hearts definitely lose against elemental mastery from Rinnegan.**

**...I just can't imagine Kakuzu being a threat to Naruto with his skillset.**


	35. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Here you go, then.**

**Zelga Lim Li: Don't worry, if I have an idea I'll write it. As for Danzō, hmm... well I think that because he doesn't appear much here.**

**BlackCrow02: Hahaha, thanks. Here you go.**

**CelticReaper: Yes, quite.**

**Ahmar: Itachi, yes. Though it's not a confrontation. Not yet.**

**Dragonskyt: Hahaha, too bad he won't be fighting until next chapter.**

**pucflek: Yes, I suppose. Though in terms of jutsu, Naruto won and as for taijutsu... well, he doesn't really get a chance to use it. Thanks.**

**Deadzepplin: His troubles continues on. The day FINALLY ended with this chapter.**

**Izaranna: Answers in this chapter.**

**DruidFWY: Hmm, yes. As another author put it, 'Therapy no jutsu'. Side story in earlier chapters for Tobirama's insane antics. Hahaha, three or so chapters left.**

**Macilnar: Hmm... seems like I over-thought it then.**

**Maleivius: Naruto's badassness increase with this chapter! The Eyes of God.**

**8Swords: Indeed!**

**god of all: Updated.**

**Nightmarefire: Thanks.**

**shadowmarialove: Hahaha, it's a perfect revenge for Tobi stealing his eye.**

**peinsamaisnotinsane: Spam all the way to victory!**

**Nanashi113: Thanks.**

**dregus: Yeah, not like he can give a Rinnegan to Nagato.**

**RamenKnight: Nice counter isn't it?**

**Silver: Thanks.**

**Omega Ultimatum: The two Rinnegan are just temporary, this chapter ended the problem. Hahaha, don't worry, I'll be busy next week, might not have a chance to update this.**

**wrathchild8: Danzō seems to be hated by many people. Oh well, I don't like him either.**

**Lord Kolos: Danzō... really is disliked...**

**Jostanos: Hahaha, thanks. As for using Danzō's body for people... well, this Naruto isn't the type to think about that...**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 33 The Eyes of God**

Naruto laid on his bed after he handed the scroll containing Danzō's body to Konan. Even though the sun has just risen, he wanted to return back to sleep. The past few hours had been tiring for him, mentally.

"...I wonder what will Nagato do?" Will he use the Sharingan Danzō stole? Will he throw it away?

"I am rather curious to see what he can do with the Sharingan..." Naruto muttered.

"...I guess I will go back to sleep..."

* * *

><p>"Greetings, Son of Man," Rikudō stated as He appeared in front of him.<p>

Naruto tried to speak but his mouth would not move. Confused, he looked around.

He was floating in front of the Eye of God in Rikudō's World.

"There is no need to be anxious. We summoned you to inform you that We are ready to begin the Rite."

Rite? Naruto wanted to ask.

"The Rite of Awakening which will release the Seal in your Eyes, thereby transforming them into the Eyes of God."

Naruto's Eyes opened wide.

"This Rite will take place for approximately one day. Within that duration, your Eyes will be useless. Is that acceptable?"

Naruto thought for a moment. As far as he knew, he had no plans that would require Samsara. Besides, he was confident in his abilities even without the Eyes.

He nodded.

Rikudō smiled, "let Us begin the Rite!"

Naruto looked towards the Eye of God floating in front of him.

He saw the tomoe at the top edge began glowing red.

He closed his Eyes.

* * *

><p>When Naruto woke up, he realized that it was already afternoon.<p>

"...well, it seems that I am quite tired..."

Of course he was. With all he had to do today, he was surprised he woke up this early.

"...the Rite of Awakening, huh?" Naruto asked himself.

"Rikudō said that my Eyes is useless for now..."

Naruto summoned an ice mirror and took off his eye-patch.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

The ripple-pattern in the Samsara is gone. What is left is simply a blank purple eyes with black pupil. His right Eye too, had transformed into eye similar to his right.

"Let us hope I do not need them today."

Unfortunately for Naruto, Fate does not share his sentiments.

* * *

><p>"...what should I do now?"<p>

Wait, now that he thought about it, what will happen if Yuya met Nagato? She was killed by him after all.

Naruto dashed out of his bed, worried for his girlfriend. Before he left the room, he cast a genjutsu over his Eyes to hide how they have changed.

He could sense Nagato, Konan and Yuya at the dining room.

He opened the door while shouting, "Yuya!" and instantly fell to the ground.

"Ah, Ruto! This girlfriend of your uncle really is a good cook!" she exclaimed as she ate the foods on the table.

Girlfriend? Uncle? What happened while he was sleeping?

"Naruto-san," Nagato nodded. "While you are sleeping, Konan and I met with the Hokage."

The Hokage? Itachi-sama?

"We talked with him about our circumstances and made a deal."

A deal? Between Itachi-sama and Nagato?

"We will be working together for a while. Uzumaki Nagato of the Akatsuki, at your service. Also, our cover story is that I am your uncle. Also, I told the Hokage that I was the one who killed Danzō. He just raised an eyebrow and ignored it.""

"...ha?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side.

Konan smiled, "what he means Naruto-san, is that Nagato and I are officially listed as members of the Allied Shinobi force. However, to explain our presence, the Hokage spread out story that Nagato-san is your mother's brother. In addition, he took the blame for killing Danzō."

"Eh? Haa?" usually, nothing could surprise Naruto. But having the former leader of Akatsuki being accepted to the alliance that is fighting against it would do that.

Nagato laughed, "we also talked with Tayuya-san here. She and Konan seems to have good compatibility."

"...is that so?" Naruto could feel the world spinning around him. Did he hallucinate after fighting against Gedō? This is completely different from how he imagined it would be.

"...also, I have apologized for..." Nagato trailed off.

Tayuya laughed, "your uncle here apologize for killing me. While that girlfriend of his smack him around every time he said something inappropriate. He is quite whipped, huh?"

Konan smiled, "you too, Tayuya-san. Naruto-san here really treasures you. I am sure that he will do anything as long as you order him to."

Tayuya smirked, "...now that might be a good idea."

"...Nagato-san, shall we train?" Naruto asked. While his brain is still processing what happened, he knew that his priority is to escape from the girl.

"Of course. I wish to test this eye you have given me."

Only now did Naruto realize that Nagato is wearing the same eye-patch as he did a few moments ago.

"By the way, Ruto, what's with that genjutsu?" Tayuya asked.

"...well... actually..." Naruto's mind raced, trying to find a way to explain his changed eyes.

"...my Eyes are evolving," he said vaguely.

"Evolving?" Nagato asked, disbelief clear in his eyes.

Naruto dispelled the genjutsu and showed them his blank Samsara eyes.

"What's with the blank eyes?" Nagato asked.

"...while my eyes are evolving, I cannot use it. This is the result," Naruto told them.

"So you cannot use Rinnegan for now?" Konan asked.

Naruto nodded"...the problem is that I cannot reveal them to anyone. Before I used an eye-patch but now with both eyes changed..."

"Then what are you going to do?" Tayuya asked. "Your genjutsu sucks," she said bluntly.

Naruto winced, "...I do not want to do this but..."

The three leaned in, interested in his plan.

"...I will buy a sunglasses."

The three laughed, thinking that he was joking.

"I am serious."

The three stopped laughing.

* * *

><p>The next day, Itachi summoned several shinobi to his office.<p>

"I see that you are all here," Itachi looked towards each of them.

Jiraiya of the Sannin, Tsunade of the Sannin, Copy Ninja Kakashi, Azure Beast Gai, Akatsuki Leader Nagato and...

"...Naruto-kun, what are you wearing?" the other shinobi except Nagato who was too busy holding his laugh and Gai looked towards Naruto strangely. Gai instead gave a thumbs-up and a smile.

"YOSH! Naruto-kun's flame of Youth! has burned brightly to the extent where he needs those sunglasses to keep his Youthful Flame down!"

"Silence, Gai. Naruto-kun, your answer?" Itachi asked again.

Naruto swallowed his pride and answered, "...Itachi-sama, Gai-san was not mistaken."

Everyone there blinked, even Gai. Well, everyone except Nagato who fell to the floor laughing, that is.

After the shinobi have recovered, especially Nagato who is still trying to hold his laughter, Itachi started to speak.

"I called you here to inform you of your mission in the upcoming war."

They all nodded.

"Today, Jiraiya-sama, Nagato-san and Naruto-kun will scout the area where Hoshigaki Kisame was sighted. For now you are to act as scouts. In the war, the three of you will join the main assault forces." Jiraiya and Nagato looked at each other. They knew that confrontation between them is inevitable.

"Tsunade-sama, please prepare for any medical kits we may need." Tsunade nodded.

"Kakashi-san, Gai-san, the two of you will gather all shinobi. I will inform them of the incoming war." Kakashi and Gai nodded.

"Also, Naruto-kun, stay. I need to speak with you about your 'activities' this morning." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"...you killed Danzō," a statement, not a question.<p>

Naruto nodded, "...yes."

Itachi sighed, "not only that, I forbid you from training and yet you did so."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I trained within Uzumaki clan territory. Therefore, it is not the village's business."

"...I suppose you are correct..."

"Let us be blunt, Itachi-sama. You have never expected us to follow that order."

Itachi nodded, "indeed. However I needed to keep up appearance of a strong Hokage in front of the other Kage. As for you killing Danzō... Fortunately your 'uncle; has graciously took the blame for you."

"...is that all?" Naruto asked.

"Your eyes. What is happening to them?"

He should have known. He doubted he could trick Itachi.

"...they are evolving. That is all I know."

Naruto bowed and left the room.

Itachi sighed, "...evolving, huh?" He took out the scroll Naruto handed him three years ago.

"...Shisui, it seems that I need your help once again."

* * *

><p>When Naruto stepped out of the tower, he saw Jiraiya and Nagato glaring at each other.<p>

"...may I assume that you two will not be able to work together?" Naruto asked.

Nagato scoffed, "I have no wish to be associated with this man who abandoned Yahiko to die."

"I told you! I have to return to Konoha. Konoha is in a dangerous situation that time with the war with other villages."

Nagato glared at Jiraiya with a lone furious eye. "And yet, even after the war ended, you didn't come to us!"

Jiraiya sighed, "...I thought you three died... The hideout was empty..."

Naruto suppose that the hideout was the place where Nagato and his friends lived.

"...you should've tried... If you did, perhaps Yahiko..." Nagato trailed off.

"...I'm sorry Nagato..." Jiraiya bowed.

"Forgive me for interrupting. But we have a mission," Naruto said.

Jiraiya nodded, "you're right. Nagato, Konan is with you, right? I'll talk with you two after the mission."

Nagato nodded, "...don't die before that. Konan will want to speak with you."

Jiraiya grinned, "of course! No girl can resist this Jiraiya-sama's charm! I wonder how beautiful she has become..." Jiraiya began to giggle pervertedly.

"You touch her, you die," Nagato threatened.

Jiraiya laughed.

"Jiraiya-sama," Jiraiya looked at Naruto questioningly. "You touch Yuya, I will castrate you."

Jiraiya laughed harder.

* * *

><p>As they reached the place where Kisame was sighted, Naruto stopped.<p>

"Jiraiya-sama, Nagato-san, I sense Hoshigaki and three other chakra. One is Yakushi Kabuto but it feels... twisted while the other is unknown."

Jiraiya thought for a moment. "Kabuto is the traitor who betrayed Orochimaru and joined Akatsuki, right? I want to speak with him."

Naruto nodded, "then, you and Nagato-san will ambush Yakushi and the unknown. I will engage Hoshigaki."

Nagato raised an eyebrow, "why do you want to meet Kisame, Naruto-san?"

"...he challenged me three years ago. I promised to fight him one-on-one."

Nagato's eye showed a trace of worry, "will you be alright with your eyes' condition?"

Jiraiya seemed confused, "what condition?"

"I will explain later, Jiraiya-sama. Short answer is that my eyes are evolving."

Naruto left before Jiraiya could process his answer.

* * *

><p>"...hello there, Kisame-san," Naruto bowed as he stepped into a clearing.<p>

Hoshigaki Kisame grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

"Hello, Naruto-san. Is it time?"

"...only one of us can walk away from this place," Naruto declared.

Kisame laughed, "that's what I want! Bring it on!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Hoshigaki Kisame is his worst opponent.

Samehada eats chakra.

Kisame himself has more chakra than him. Something that few could accomplish.

What make it worse is his eyes. With his eyes like this, he could not use any abilities of the Samsara Eyes.

Naruto took out a kunai and enhanced it with his wind. He gripped it with his right hand.

He dashed towards Kisame.

Kisame grinned and swung Samehada towards him.

Using his left hand, he took out another kunai and used it to defend against Samehada. He threw the wind-covered kunai towards Kisame's eyes.

Kisame tilted his head to the right, avoiding the kunai. Then the shark man swung Samehada with all of his might, breaking Naruto's kunai.

Naruto ducked and avoided Samehada but he knew that Kisame's assault is not over yet.

"Katon!" Before Kisame swung Samehada again, he punched Kisame with fire-covered fist.

Kisame was pushed back a few feet away.

He then formed a series of handseals. "_**Suiton: Suikōdan**_!" (_**Water Release: Water Shark Bullet**_) a shark made of water moved towards Naruto.

Naruto countered, "_**F_ū_ton: Kunai Kage Bunshin**_!"

The kunai destroyed the shark bombs before they came close. Few kunais that are targeted to Kisame was deflected by Samehada.

"...in close range, he is too strong. In long range, he will stop my attacks with Samehada."

How annoying... This person is the worst opponent for him who relied on techniques.

No matter how much he tried to plan, all of his simulation ended with his defeat.

"No choice then. I have to use Yaoyorozu-no-Kami..."

If he used the Myriad Gods' weaker version, he should be able to harm Kisame even if he defended using Samehada.

"_**Doton**_," Naruto muttered.

Kisame saw Naruto forming an earth armor on his hand and watched curiously.

"_**Suiton**_, _**Fūton**_," as water covered his arm and began flowing, Naruto watched Kisame with wary eyes.

Then he realized that Kisame had no intention to attack him.

_'...he wants to see my technique...' _Naruto thought as he saw Kisame waiting for his attack.

_'Then I will show it to him.'_

Naruto ran towards Kisame, preparing himself for a confrontation with Samehada. Kisame's grin widened and he prepared to swing Samehada.

"_**Raiton**_! _**Katon**_!"

Naruto swung his arm, punching Samehada with the weaker form of the Eight-Million-Gods.

An explosion occurred and he was blown away, sent skidding on the ground.

_'Too weak,'_ Naruto realized. _'Samehada absorbed most of the chakra...'_

Naruto tried to see the result of his technique but froze as Samehada was stabbed near his head.

Kisame stood near him, his cloak burnt but otherwise, there were no other damages.

"...that was a nice technique, kid. Samehada seems to like it," Kisame said, still grinning.

Naruto saw Samehada slowly transforming as the bandages around it were released. Revealing a creature with sharp scales similar to a shark.

It's mouth opened. It seemed to vibrate, seeking to devour him.

Kisame pulled Samehada from the ground and raised it, preparing to crush Naruto's head.

"Too bad, you relied too much on your techniques," Kisame sighed. "It's been nice knowing you, kid."

With those last words, Kisame swung.

Naruto closed his eyes, accepting his death.

But death never came. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Kisame being stabbed by a black sword.

"...so you did join Konoha after all, Pein-sama..." Kisame said as he fell to the ground, dead.

Naruto saw Nagato standing near him.

"...it seems that my suspicion is correct. Without your Eyes, Kisame is the worst opponent for you."

Naruto said nothing. He could not deny that. Even with the five elements under his control, he still lost against Kisame and Samehada. The reason was simple, his chakra was eaten by Samehada.

It was quite a blow to his pride. Naruto resolved to find a way to eliminate his weak point one day.

"Let's go. Jiraiya-sensei is waiting."

"...wait," Naruto stopped Nagato and sealed Kisame's body and Samehada inside a scroll with the word, 'animal'.

Nagato knew what he intend to do but did not say anything as they walked towards Jiraiya.

_'...I guess, I never did get a chance to talk with him,'_ Naruto thought, remembering Kisame's offer from three years prior.

* * *

><p>When Naruto and Nagato reached Jiraiya, they saw Jiraiya standing over two dead bodies.<p>

Naruto recognized one of them. "Kaguya Kimimaro..." Naruto muttered. The other was a boy with spiky orange hair. _'...maybe Yuya knew him,'_ he thought as he saw a Sound village's symbol on the boy's clothes.

"Jiraiya-sensei, what happened here?" Nagato asked.

"...That Kabuto guy used some kind of seal to make those two berserk. Then he sent them to fight me while he escaped..." Jiraiya told his two students.

"A seal?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I recognized them as a seal Orochimaru made to push a shinobi's body beyond their limits. But... Orochimaru stopped researching them long time ago. Seems like Kabuto continued his research."

Naruto examined the two bodies as Jiraiya talked.

"Jiraiya-sensei, do you know why they are here?" Nagato asked.

Jiraiya shook his head, "I don't know. Itachi did said that a man matching Kabuto's description was sighted all over the world."

The three went silent as they processed the information.

"...Jiraiya-sama, may I have the bodies?" Naruto asked.

"What for?" Jiraiya asked, confused by his student's sudden interest.

Naruto quickly made a lie, "I am sure Tayuya will want to see them. Kimimaro was one of her comrades, yes?"

Jiraiya thought about it and nodded. "Sure, I already made a copy of the seal anyway."

Naruto sealed the bodies to the last two scrolls he had.

_'...with this, all five has their bodies. The remaining one is... Gedō.'_

"By the way, Naruto, how's your fight with Kisame?" Jiraiya asked.

Nagato smirked, "he lost. Badly. I had to save him from being killed."

Naruto sighed, "...I have a feeling that you will never allow me to forget it."

Nagato laughed, "of course I won't."

* * *

><p>After they returned to Konoha, Jiraiya went to the Hokage tower with Nagato to give their reports while Naruto returned to his house to rest.<p>

It was already evening when he reached his house. "...today is a tiring day..." However, he managed to acquire Chikushōdō, Gakidō and Jigokudō's bodies. All that is left is to find a body for Gedō.

"Before thinking about that, why don't you challenge my trial?" Gedō asked as she materialized upside down above him,

"...I am tired Gedō. Battling Rikudō aside, I fought two Akatsuki members and a man who stole eleven Sharingan."

"Two of which you defeated effortlessly, and the other defeated you just as effortlesslly," Gedō countered. "Come on, fight me now, Tendō!"

"You do realize that we are unable to use our Eyes for now, yes?" while he did not wish to be petty, part of him blamed his defeat against Kisame because he cannot use his Eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Just come to my Realm."

"...you seems confident. I assume you have a secret plan," Naruto commented as he scanned her.

She does not seem to be much different but Naruto knew better than to underestimate her.

"Have you forgotten? I am your mirror," Gedō smirked and disappeared.

Naruto stared at the ceiling where she was a moment ago, "...very well, Gedō. I accept your challenge."

* * *

><p>"Greetings, Son of Man..." Rikudō nodded to him as a greeting.<p>

"Rikudō?" Naruto realized that he could talk this time. "What is it?"

"We are here to tell you that your Eyes is ready. The Rite is complete."

"It is?" Naruto blinked. "I thought You said it will take one day?"

"We managed to hasten the process." Rikudō formed a mirror and showed his reflection to him.

"...I do not see any difference..." the Samsara Eyes returned but he did not see the nine tomoe that should be there.

"Do you remember the memory We showed you? Of Our battle against the God? It was fragmented deliberately. We sealed that part of Our memory before but now We will release it. It contains everything you need to understand the Eyes. We wish you the best of luck, Chosen of Samsara," Rikudō disappeared.

"Remember this, Son of Man, the moment you transform your Eyes, there is no turning back. Once you have become a God, you cannot return to Samsara."

And Uzumaki Naruto Remembered.

He Remembered the Nine. The Contract.

"...Eyes of God, huh? How... appropriate."

* * *

><p>Naruto appeared in a grey world. A world unfamiliar to him.<p>

"...now that is strange. I thought I tried to move to the Outer Realm."

"Nah, you're right. This is my new Outer Realm," Gedō told him as she materialized in front of him with a smirk.

"A new Outer Realm?" Naruto asked. He was confused, why would she need a new world? He took off his eye-patch and morphed his other eye to scan the world with the Samsara Eyes.

"You know, Tendō, you should have defeated me first before fighting Rikudō. Especially with what happened moments ago"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. What did she meant? What difference does the order make?

After he defeated Rikudō, he gained Rikudō's Eye.

Moments ago he gained...

Wait.

Naruto's Eyes flew wide open in realization.

"Seems like you've realized it," she smirked.

"Your right is my left. Your left is my right. What is True for you is False for me. What is False for you is True for me," slowly Gedō's left eye began to change color. It became darker and the presence Naruto felt from her became more intense.

"I am you who is not you. Shall we begin again? Tell me, Tendō. If you see a mirror within a mirror, do you see yourself? Or do you see, death?"

Naruto should have known...

"...normally, a Path can only use their own techniques inside the soul. However..."

"However, as you have gained another Samsara, a Samsara that is able to break the rules inside our soul, a change occured," Gedō continued Naruto.

"...right now, I possess our Samsara in my left Eye and Rikudō's Samsara in my right Eye."

"While I possess our Samsara in my right Eye and Rikudō's in my left."

"Moments ago, I acquired The Eyes," Naruto began.

"I who is you but not you received the Eyes."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "...then it seems that this battle will be difficult."

Gedō's Realm sealed all of his techniques away. It is useless to fight her in it.

"Why do you think I've created this world? In this world only Tendō and Gedō may exist. You or I. we will see who is stronger now. Let's fight! With full power! No holding back! Only one of us can come out victorious today!"

Naruto calmly focused his chakra, preparing for a difficult battle.

"Of course, since you owe me for showing you mercy last time, I will set a condition for this battle," Gedō declared.

"...condition?" Naruto asked.

"It is simple. If I win, you will have to come here everyday."

Naruto waited for more but blinked as he noticed that Gedō already stopped speaking. "...that is it?" Naruto asked. No 'break up with your girlfriend!' or 'you have to stay forever with me!'

"Yes, that's it. I won't ask you to leave your girl. I will win you fairly, by making you love me. I won't accept getting you by force!"

Now that was unlike what Naruto read in books. Usually they will use 'all fair in love and war' logic but Gedō seemed to believe that she have to win his heart fairly.

Naruto laughed, amused by his sister, "...you really are cute, Gedō."

Gedō blushed, "wha-what does that supposed to mean?"

He smirked, "there is no other meaning. Let us fight, sister. I want to see how much stronger you have become."

"Let's go, Tendō!" Gedō summoned her chains and they exploded immediately. Revealing Zaou-Gongen, "I won't hold back. I will go full force from the start. Right, Zaou?"

The Celestial Being roared it's approval. Then it formed a vajra in it's hand.

"...well, this will be painful..." Naruto muttered.

"_**Vajra**_!"

"_**Mahāvairocana**_!"

The Divine Thunder fell from the Heaven, striking the Empty Space that Naruto made.

Gedō grinned.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Gedō raised a hand to the sky.

"A shield I cannot break, does not exist! _**Indra**_!" she shouted and more Divine Thunders fell.

"It is useless, Gedō. This barrier cannot be pierced by any attacks," Naruto stated.

His Eyes widened as he saw a thunder breaking through the empty space.

"_**Ōkuninushi**_!" while weakened inside the Outer Realm, it should be enough for him to survive. An earth shield formed above him and absorbed most of the impact.

"...how?" Naruto asked. His defense should be absolute...

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Gedō asked with a smirk, "what you make, I can unmake."_**  
><strong>_

Naruto narrowed his Eyes but then smirked. "Does that not goes both ways, sister?"

Gedō blinked. Then she turned in panic, "Zaou?!"

Zaou-Gongen exploded.

"..._**Shinra Banshō**_," Naruto stated calmly as smoke came out from his hand.

"Damn it! _**Zaou-Gongen**_!" He-Who-Demands-Surrender returned to the battlefield. Burning brighter than before.

"...she summoned that thing so quickly..." Naruto muttered. "_**Tenjō Tenge**_!"

A meteor formed in the sky and moved towards the Giant.

"Don't think I'll let you hurt him so easily! _**Akshobhya**_!" a massive barrier formed around Zaou-Gongen and Gedō, deflecting the meteor.

Akshobhya, the defense form. A barrier that could deflect any attack.

Vajra, the attack form. A thunderbolt that could break through any shield.

...a contradiction and yet, they coexist.

_'...because she is an Outer Being. A Being that defies common sense.'_

"...how am I supposed to win against that?" Naruto asked himself.

"_**Vajra**_!" Gedō shouted, breaking Naruto from his thought.

Naruto jumped out of the way as the Thunderbolt struck where he stood moments ago.

"You won't get away, _**Yomi**_!" chains surrounded Naruto and he narrowed his eyes.

"_**Shinra Tensei**_!" he sent the chains scattering away.

"...if I attack, she will just use Akshobhya again. The only way to win is to break it..."

How? His strongest technique, Yaoyorozu-no-Kami is a technique made of Samsara's natural ability, the mastery over elements. It is useless in the Outer Realm. His weakened Ōkuninushi proved that.

Is there any technique he can use?

Then a memory came to him. Not his. It was the Sage's.

"...this is..." Naruto muttered as he analyzed the memory. "...I can win with this but..."

Should he use it this soon? Using a technique of the Nine would permanently transform his Eyes. There is no turning back.

"...but, I do not want to lose..." Gedō wanted him to fight with his full strength. There is no reason to hold back. Even if losing is not a problem, holding back would insult his sister who fought with her full strength.

There is no need to hesitate.

"_O Sun, Shining in the Heaven!_"

Gedō's eyes widened hearing him chant. It seemed that she also regained that memory. She dispelled Zaou-Gongen.

"_O Moon, Lord of the Night!_"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. It seemed that she decided to challenge him with That Eyes too.

Slowly their Eyes changed.

Tomoe began to form on their Eyes.

Three at the center, three outside it, three near the edges.

"_Bless this World With Your Light!_"

"_Illuminate the Darkness! Chase Away the Shadows!_"

The Two Paths chanted their incantations, as they reached the end of their second line, one of their tomoe burns red.

For Naruto it was the one located at the top edge.

For Gedō it was the one located at the right edge.

"_Vanquish My Enemies! Burn Them! Obliterate Them!_"

"_Be Pulverized! Be Crushed! Be Annihilated!_"

"_I Summon Thee!_" They both shouted.

"_**Amaterasu-Omikami**_!" the Great Imperial Goddess descended from Her Heaven as a Pure Light.

"_**Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto**_!" the Reader of Moon formed a black sphere reminiscent of a Lunar Eclipse.

Brother and Sister met each other in battle.

The Sun met The Moon and the World was filled with light.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he felt Two of the Nine disappearing.<p>

"...the Eyes of God allows us to summon Nine Gods and plead their assistance..." Naruto muttered as he scanned the memories Rikudō gave.

"However, there is a limitation to it," Gedō said as she continued Naruto's words.

"For the Three Noble Children at the edge,"

"One Summon for a day."

"For the Two Higher Beings and the Star of Evil at the middle,"

"One Summon for a month."

"For the Highest Ones at the center,"

"One Summon for a year."

"...I cannot believe we wasted two for our battle..." Naruto sighed. Even though it would return to him tomorrow, summoning two Gods for their battle is...

"To add, once you made a contract with the Nine, it is for life. Permanently changing our Eyes into the Eyes of God."

"...hiding this will be annoying..." Naruto muttered.

Gedō smirked, "it doesn't matter, right? You planned to reveal that in the war, after all."

"It was supposed to be a shocking revelation, increasing people belief that I am the second coming of the Rikudō Senin, therefore moving my plan closer to completion."

"Well, no use in talking what-if, yes? We'll have to make do with what we have."

Naruto chuckled, "you really are selfish, little sister..."

Gedō blushed, "I'm not selfish! And I'm your twin! Not your little sister!"

Naruto laughed, Gedō pouted at him but then joined his laughter.

After they calmed down, Naruto asked, "so sister, who won?"

Gedō smiled, "I think we can consider that as a draw."

Naruto smiled back, "then I propose this. You will help me when I need you and in exchange I will keep you company every time I am asleep."

Gedō nodded, smiling brightly. "Sure, it's a deal!"

Naruto yawned and laid on the 'ground'.

"...I am tired. Should we rest?"

Gedō laid beside him and hugged him.

"Gedō."

"Yes?" Gedō asked innocently.

"I am not your teddy bear."

"But you are my big brother, right?"

"...I seem to recall you claiming that you are not little."

"That is that, this is this."

Naruto chuckled, "...sleep well, sister."

"Good night, Tendō..."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 32.<strong>

**Note: I'll be busy tomorrow so I might not update.**


	36. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**Rothwell: Yeah, I didn't like that part too but with that kind of situation, he had no choice. No jutsu can bypass Samehada. His Rinnegan sealed. Thanks.**

**DruidFWY: PM'd.**

**pucflek: Hahaha thanks.**

**CelticReaper: Thanks.**

**dregus: Hahaha, wonder why. To me it's fitting seeing as the Sharingan which is in canon a degenerated form of Rinnegan have godly techniques.**

**8Swords: Hahaha, wait for the next chapter.**

**Knight of elves: Updated.**

**shadowmarialove: Hahaha, in this case, the big entrance can increase his integrity among the shinobi. That's why he planned that.**

**Battle neurosis: Haha, thanks.**

**Zera of the Half Moon: Then I've succeed my jobs.**

**hizashi11: Hahaha, thanks. I can't draw anything though. I prefer to write novels.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Just as planned then.**

**a: Thanks.**

**RamenKnight: You're welcome.**

**NightmareFire: I assume you mean the Konoha twelve? Hinata is stronger than her canon. At least before timeskip. Shino is about the same, so is Kiba. Shikamaru, Choji and Ino are the same. ****Neji is a little weaker than the canon as he did not make his own style. Tenten is the same. Lee is a little stronger because he have 'Eternal Rival' in the story.**

**So, I think most of them are weaker than their canon counterparts. In fact, Sasuke and Sakura are also weaker than the canon but Sasuke in canon is overpowered and Sakura is mostly a medic...**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 34 The Price A God Must Pay**

Uzumaki Naruto blankly stared at the sight around him. Tayuya stood beside him with eyes full of awe.

Shinobi from various villages, various countries took off their villages' forehead-protectors and replaced it with the Shinobi Army's. Naruto saw the man standing in front of him giving his Sunagakure's forehead protector to the jōnin standing behind a desk and received a forehead-protector with the word 'Shinobi' in return.

He did not. He simply took off his forehead-protector and handed it to the jōnin then he left without taking the other protector. Tayuya blinked seeing him did that and followed him while taking her new forehead-protector.

"...you are still wearing that ridiculous eyeglasses?" Nagato asked as he walked towards him.

Naruto saw the 'Shinobi' forehead-protector in Nagato's hand and sighed, "...this is useless."

"What do you mean?" Nagato asked.

"...this war is useless," Naruto declared. A few people turned towards him hearing his declaration.

"That's why I ask, what do you mean?" Nagato asked again.

Naruto said nothing and walked away, grabbing Tayuya hand as he did so.

* * *

><p>Naruto saw the jinchūriki gathering together. His mother noticed him and called him.<p>

"Sochi! Come here!" she waved to him.

Naruto walked and bowed to the jinchūriki.

"...we meet again," Naruto stated.

"Hello there," Tayuya waved. Then she glared at Yugito who smirked at her.

"You seem depressed, Naruto-san," Fū said in a worried tone.

Naruto let out a hollow chuckle, "...perhaps."

Kushina gazed at him with a worried eyes, "son, are you alright?" she moved to touch Naruto but Naruto held up his hand.

"...I am fine. Just... fine," Naruto told her.

He bowed and left them, Tayuya following behind him.

* * *

><p>"Ruto, why have you been acting so strange today?" Tayuya asked as she and Naruto stood on a cliff.<p>

Naruto sighed, "...Yuya, look there," Naruto pointed towards the gathering of shinobi below them.

Tayuya followed his finger and saw the people. "That's the shinobi army, right? What of it?"

"Is that what you see?" Naruto asked.

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"...I see a gathering of fools, I can see overconfidence in them. I can see how they believe that they would win this war easily. 'Our enemies are just three men. If I can kill them, I will get some recognition'. That is what they believe."

Tayuya blinked, "really? I think most people won't think that way."

Naruto laughed. Tayuya did not like how he sounded. It is not a mocking laugh but she could see that Naruto was truly amused by her words.

"You have such faith in them. In this gathering of fools, you are the only Light I have. Never change, Yuya," Naruto told her.

Tayuya's confusion grew. What is with Naruto's sudden change in attitude?

"...it has to do with your Eyes, right?" she asked.

Naruto told her before they left to the gathering place for Shinobi Army.

* * *

><p><em>"...my Eyes have transformed fully," Naruto told her, Nagato and Konan.<em>

_"Really?" Tayuya asked in astonishment. "Can we see it?"_

_Naruto nodded and showed the three his Eyes of God._

_"It's like a Rinnegan with nine Sharingan tomoe..." Konan commented._

_"What does those Eyes do?" Nagato asked._

_Naruto tried to recall the memory Rikudō gave him._

_"First, it removes the penalty of Tendō." Nagato's eyes widened. That is very useful. The limitation Tendō had is one of it's few weakness. With it removed, it's overall power grow considerably._

_"Second, it amplifies the Paths power," not really but he had to explain the jump in power Ningendō, Gakidō and Jigokudō had compared to the time he fought Nagato. He could not say, 'I have two Rinnegan, one from myself, the other from our Ancestor. It increases my Paths power.'_

_"Third it gives me Nine Contracts."_

_"Contracts?" Tayuya asked curiously._

_"Nine techniques I can use but with limits. Three I can use only once a day. Three I can use once per a month. Three I can use only once per year."_

_Nagato seemed interested. "A once in a year technique? Three of them? I wonder how powerful they are?"_

_Naruto thought about answering, 'beyond your imagination. They are the ones who defeated Ame-no-Hitotsu-no-Kami after all.' But decided not to. Explaining it will be troublesome._

_Then Naruto blinked. He looked at the three closely as if he is inspecting them._

_Then he sighed, "...I see. This does explain His attitude towards humans..." Naruto muttered._

_Tayuya blinked, confused by his words._

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled hearing her guess. "...the power of this Eyes is beyond imagination. However... the price it possess is of equal measure." He took off his eyeglasses. "...I could limit what I see with these but without it..." he trailed off.<p>

Tayuya stared at the Eyes. Naruto froze for a moment but then relaxed.

"What is the price?" she asked.

"...When I see their eyes, I am able to see the hearts within humans," Naruto told her as he walked closer towards her.

Tayuya raised an eyebrow, "so you can read minds?"

Naruto laughed, "no, nothing like that. I am simply able to see the emotions within them. Greed, Pride, Hate, Anger, Lust, Love, Envy, Happiness, Pity, all of them and more."

Tayuya wondered what would it feels like. Seeing the hearts of human beings. Seeing them for what they are.

Then she realized that Naruto's face and her's was mere inches between each other.

"Ruto?" she asked, confused. She saw Naruto's face.

It is filled with love but she could sense something dangerous inside him.

"This is why He called her, His Salvation..." Naruto said as he hugged her. "...to see a lone Light, shining through this Hellish world. To have a Pure being within your grasp..." Naruto muttered in daze.

"Ruto?" she asked again. Scared by his attitude.

Naruto blinked. "...are you scared of me, Yuya?" he asked.

Tayuya nodded, "you seem different..." she said. Then she remembered what Naruto said and looked away from his Eyes.

Naruto seemed to snap out of it and put his eyeglasses back on.

"...I am sorry..." Naruto muttered.

"It's... alright," Tayuya said as she saw Naruto looking away from her.

They kept silent for a moment. Then Naruto began to speak.

"It is difficult." Tayuya turned towards him in surprise. "When we were at that place, among the gathering of people, I can see their hearts. Their darkness."

"...I can see how sinful, how... human they were and it shook me. I began to wonder. _Why should I fight for them? For these wicked beings?_" Naruto sighed as he looked towards the shinobi army below them.

"Then I saw Nagato. His heart is full of Suffering and yet he still strive for Peace. I was glad to see it but then I saw him carrying the protector."

Tayuya blinked, "what's wrong with it?"

"...it is a symbol that we have to fight with them. With those _beings_ as our ally. I began to consider this war, this alliance as... worthless. Useless. Meaningless..." Naruto closed his eyes and hang his head. "..._why should I risk my life for their sake? Why should you risk your life?_"

Tayuya grabbed his hand, showing that she is with him.

Naruto smiled but the smile disappeared as he continued, "...then I saw the jinchūriki. I saw... mother."

Tayuya remembered him preventing Kushina from touching him. That was unlike Naruto.

"...the moment I met mother's eyes, I see Fear in her. It is small but it is there. I can see how she, deep inside her, feared any interactions with humans. As I saw the others, I see the same within all of them. I asked myself again. _Should I fight for people who caused this fear?_"

Tayuya could not imagine how that must have felt. Learning that your own mother feared you even after living with you for so long.

"...I ran away then. Dragging you with me. Throughout all of this, I always avoided your eyes. I do not want to see what is inside you. I am afraid that it would cause me to hate you, to despise you."

But he did not. Tayuya realized. Instead he became... more obsessed with her.

"...however, when you confronted me about my Eyes, I decided to gather my courage and met your eyes," Naruto smiled happily. "I am happy. I see your worry for me, your love for me. Seeing your purity made me lose my control..."

Tayuya kept quiet. Naruto now have completely lost his faith in humanity.

He did not believe them to be worth fighting for.

That is unlike Naruto she knew, Naruto she loved.

"...Naruto, look at me."

Naruto shook his head. Seeing him refusing, she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her eyes.

She thought about her hatred towards Kabuto for betraying their village, her fear and desire for vengeance towards Nagato for killing her.

Naruto began to shake, "...stop, Yuya..." he muttered.

She knew that he was hurting but she knew that he needed this. Finally, she thought of her dislike and disgust towards him when they first met. She thought about how she hated him.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted. Seeing her hatred towards him, he could feel his heart breaking. Tears began to ran down from his Eyes.

Tayuya smiled, "...you see? Even I have those emotions. Those dark emotions you hate. I hated you before but now I love you. You can't judge them simply by you see. Those eyes of you are not omnipotent. The world they showed you is not complete. There are more beautiful things out there..." she told him as she hugged him, resting his head on her chest.

Naruto sobbed as he hugged her back, muttering her name all the while.

* * *

><p>When Nagato saw Naruto and Tayuya walking around, he approached them. He noted that Naruto discarded his eyeglasses. Many people looked at his eyes in confusion and curiosity. However, none of them approached him as they knew that there are many lesser known dōjutsu in the land and they dismissed Naruto's Eyes as one of them.<p>

"Naruto-san, what did you mean by this war is useless?" he asked.

Naruto met his eye and flinched. Nagato was confused.

His confusion grew when Tayuya hugged Naruto and muttered words of encouragement to his ears.

Naruto looked towards him and bowed, "...no, it was my mistake, I apologize."

Nagato blinked in confusion as Naruto and Tayuya began to walk away.

"...what happened to him?"

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ruto, you have to do this!" Tayuya said to him as she tried to drag him towards his mother.<p>

"Yuya, I am already having problem walking through the army. I do not think I can do this..." Naruto said to her.

"Trust your mother, speak with her and see her heart clearly!" Tayuya firmly told him as she slowly drag him towards the jinchūriki.

"Naruto," Gaara nodded towards him. Naruto saw his eyes. _'Fear, Hatred... Trust?'_

"Naruto-san, are you alright, now?" Fū asked him. _'Worry? The Fear is gone...'_

Naruto gave a small nod. Trying to avoid his mother's eyes.

"Sochi, are you really alright?" Kushina asked, grabbing him.

Startled, Naruto saw her eyes. _'...Love.'_ There is no fear anymore. He could only see worry and love in her.

Naruto nodded, "...I am fine, mother..." he muttered as he hugged her.

Kushina blinked. While she had hugged him many times before, this is the first time he hugged her in public.

The other jinchūriki looked towards Naruto in surprise. All of them could not believe he did that.

Tayuya smiled, glad that Naruto managed to conquer his fear.

* * *

><p>When the members of Shinobi Alliance stood listening Itachi's speech, Naruto talked with the Sage.<p>

_'Rikudō, did You go through the same thing I did?'_ he asked.

Rikudō nodded, _'We did. We are surprised you defeated your inner demons easily. It is all thanks to your Salvation.'_

Naruto thought about what Tayuya did for him. Being his best friend, spending time with him, loving him, dying for him, saving him...

Naruto smiled, _'...I suppose, with everything she did for me, she really is my Salvation.'_

Naruto stopped talking with the Sage and started to focus his attention to Itachi. Just in time to hear the last part of Itachi's speech.

"Which is why I ask you all to stand with me. We will not allow this mad man to take our world from us, our loved ones! With the combined might of our land, we will crush his twisted ambition!"

The Shinobi army cheered.

"Rise! We march, to War!" Itachi shouted.

"To War!" the army chorused.

Then the War, began.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Nagato scanned the area around them.<p>

The Shinobi Alliance is divided into two main groups.

The Battle Regiment and Support Division.

The Supports are divided into four. Surprise Attackers, Medical, Intelligence and Sensor.

The Battle Regiment are divided into five. Mid-range battle division, Short-range battle division, Short-to-Mid-range battle division, Long-range battle division and Special division.

Usually within each division, a group of at least four shinobi were formed.

Naruto and Nagato was supposed to be with Tayuya and Konan but they told them to stay within the main group while they scout ahead.

"...I do not see anything," Nagato muttered, using Rinnegan's ability to see chakra to scan the surroundings.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "...I do not like this. Something is wrong..." he could feel something tainting the grounds around them.

* * *

><p>Kabuto smirked, seeing the army moving cautiously towards the Akatsuki hideout.<p>

"So, it appears that Nagato told them of this place, after all," Tobi said as he began to walk out of the hideout.

"Going out already?" Kabuto asked.

"I'll capture the jinchūriki. Summon our army," Tobi disappeared.

Kabuto laughed, "our army? No, it is _my_ army."

"_**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**_!"

* * *

><p>Naruto and Nagato instantly moved to a battle stance.<p>

Suddenly chakra appeared around them.

"Where did they come from?" Naruto wondered.

"The underground!" Nagato shouted as the grounds around them exploded.

Three figures stood in front of them. Three figures that Naruto and Nagato knew well. They could feel the tainted chakra in the figures.

"...a reincarnation technique," Naruto muttered. An insult to the Samsara. It appears that the technique their enemies used reincarnates humans into a false bodies.

His Eyes met theirs and he narrowed them. He could hardly see their hearts' emotions. It is as if their voices are muffled.

"This will be difficult," Nagato stated as he threw away his eye-patch. Holding back here would mean death.

"Tobirama, it seems that we are resurrected by your technique," the figure in red armor observed calmly.

"Yeah, to fight those two, right? But there are three of us here," the figure in blue armor nodded.

The third figure said nothing. Watching Naruto with conflicted eyes.

"...Nagato, can you handle the other two?" Naruto did not even indicate which one he meant. He knew that Nagato realized which one he wanted to fight.

"Sure, I might as well warm myself up before fighting with that masked bastard," Nagato walked towards the two.

Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama.

Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage, known as the master of Wood and Water respectively.

"Brother, look, he has a dōjutsu," Tobirama commented as he looked at Nagato's eyes curiously.

"One of them is Sharingan, the other is unknown. I think the Sharingan is a transplant," Hashirama noted.

Nagato narrowed his eyes, "...this will be a difficult battle."

* * *

><p>"...I do not suppose we need an introduction?" Naruto asked his opponent.<p>

"...no, we don't. How's your mother?" he asked.

"She is fine. I cannot say the same to you," Naruto sighed. "...when I was a child, I wanted to fight you, to surpass you. I did not expect to receive my wish like this..."

"Naruto..."

"There is no need for words, let us fight, father. No need to hold back!" Naruto declared, his chakra rising.

Namikaze Minato sighed, "alright." Then he smiled, "you know. You're as handful as Kushina."

"...I will take that as a compliment," Naruto smirked and enhanced his body with wind. He dashed.

Naruto moved towards Minato with great speed, he formed a katana in his arm and swung.

Minato held a three-pronged kunai upside down and blocked Naruto's sword. "Wind chakra? How dangerous. If I was late for a second, I'll be dead again."

"That is the famous Hiraishin Kunai..." Naruto muttered, staring at the weapon in wonder.

Hiraishin, no shinobi in Konoha are unfamiliar with that name. Hailed as the greatest jutsu the Yondaime Hokage had ever made, a space-time manipulation technique.

By placing a seal which will mark his target, his father could displace himself from wherever he was to the target. His custom made kunai all had the technique's seal inscribed on it.

Minato grinned seeing his son's amazed look, "yeah, only one of them though. This is the only one I have with me the moment I died."

"...I see," Naruto nodded. "That means your Hiraishin's target is limited to that kunai, yes?"

Minato shook his head, "nope, unfortunately, I can place the seal easily anywhere. Like this!" Minato disappeared and pushed his palm on Naruto's back.

Naruto flipped in the air and threw a sword towards Minato.

Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

Naruto felt the chakra behind him and formed an earth shield.

Right in time as a Rasengan crashed on to the shield.

"...so, that is the Yellow Flash," Naruto muttered as he took off his jacket. He burned them without a second thought.

"I suppose this means I cannot allow you to touch me," Naruto stated as he saw Minato standing with his kunai raised.

"Do you think it'll be that easy?" Minato threw his kunai and disappeared.

Naruto formed another sword and slashed the space beside the kunai without hesitation.

Minato pushed the sword away with the kunai, missing his head by a small margin.

"That's dangerous. You really plan to kill me, don't you?"

"Not kill. I am merely sending you back to the Cycle," Naruto answered as a sword formed in his other hand and he swung it to cut Minato's head.

"Cycle?" Minato asked, avoiding the sword. "And what's with the swords? Are you using a seal to summon them or something?"

Naruto swung faster, enhancing his movement with wind chakra. "The Cycle of Samsara, the Cycle of Rebirth. As for my swords, they are my Eyes abilities."

"Eyes?" Minato stared at Naruto's face questioningly. "Now that you mention it, what's with the eyes?" he asked. He did not recall possessing a dōjutsu and as far as he knew, neither did Kushina.

"...these are my Eyes. No one else in this world have them," Naruto answered Minato's inquiry.

Minato raised an eyebrow, "what are it's powers?" he asked curiously.

A chain appeared from Naruto's hand and stabbed through Minato's chest. "This is one of them," Naruto told him.

Minato sighed, "too bad, Naruto. This technique can't be broken that easily," Minato told him as he threw the kunai.

Naruto's Eyes widened and he jumped away.

When Minato appeared, he grabbed the kunai and landed on the ground.

Naruto saw the hole on his chest closing.

"...well, this is troublesome."

* * *

><p>Nagato avoided Tobirama's water drill and formed a canon on his shoulder.<p>

The canon fired and Tobirama's water was evaporated immediately. The blast continued towards Tobirama.

"One down," Nagato smirked. The Sharingan he received was quite helpful. With the advanced perception it had and the ability to break down the jutsu he had seen, he could replicate them easily with Rinnegan's mastery over elements.

That is how he had been keeping them at bay. Water against water, wood against wood.

Just before the blast reached Tobirama, a wall made of earth rose.

The blast exploded, destroying it but Nagato knew that Tobirama was unharmed.

"...damn it."

There were two of them and one of him. He wished he still possessed the Six Paths bodies.

At least then, he would not be outnumbered.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi burned another group of reincarnated shinobi. However, they simply stood back up as if nothing happened.<p>

"...this is a problem..." he muttered as he avoided a water jutsu sent towards him.

"We have to neutralize the source," Itachi stated. "Find him!"

The shinobi of Intelligence division began their work.

* * *

><p>Naruto summoned Ningendō's ability as he grabbed Minato's head.<p>

He tried to grab the soul but failed. _'...it is as if he is being chained down by something...'_

Naruto jumped away as Minato swung his kunai.

_'...if this goes on, I will tire before I reach Tobi...'_ Naruto thought.

"You know, Naruto. I think playtime is over, huh?" Minato asked.

Naruto blinked then his Eyes widened as he realized what Minato did.

On the grasses, trees, rocks, the Hiraishin seal were inscribed everywhere,

Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Naruto sensed his chakra appearing on the left and swung his arm. Minato disappeared.

And reappeared to his right, shoving a Rasengan to his body.

Naruto summoned his chains to block the Rasengan. Then he sent more to capture Minato.

Minato kept on disappearing and reappearing, avoiding his chains.

Naruto narrowed his Eyes. He summoned more and more chains that formed a massive pillar behind him.

"_**Zaou-Gongen**_!" he shouted. The pillar exploded, revealing Gedō's Giant.

Minato watched the massive being in awe, "...amazing..."

"_**Vajra**_!" the Thunderbolt came from the sky and struck the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Itachi saw a massive being from the forest not far from him.<p>

"This is... Naruto," Itachi realized. "What could cause him to summon something like that?"

'Our scouts reports that the one he is battling is... Namikaze Minato!' Yamanaka Inoichi reported to him with voice full of disbelief.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. Reports of Kage rising from the dead have spread to the army. Many are fighting the past Kage right now but to hear the Yondaime Hokage being revived...

"Investigate the area around Naruto. I suspect our target is hiding there," Itachi commanded.

* * *

><p>Nagato saw Naruto summoning a Giant and smirked.<p>

"Seems like we should get this done with," Nagato said to the two.

Tobirama grinned, "will you use one of your eyes' technique? This is exciting!"

Hashirama sighed, "Brother, do not let your guard down. He was holding back throughout this fight."

Nagato smirked, "true. But I didn't do that because I want to. It's because using my strongest technique left me vulnerable for several seconds. Besides, I'd rather not waste anymore chakra than I have to," Nagato told the two Hokage as he formed a black sphere.

"_**Chibaku Tensei**_!"

* * *

><p>When the explosion faded, Naruto saw his father's body reforming.<p>

He gritted his teeth.

"Even after being destroyed completely, you still survive?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone.

Minato laughed, "don't blame me. Blame my summoner."

Naruto sighed. "...this is annoying..."

* * *

><p>Nagato stared at the massive sphere calmly.<p>

He swung his arm and the sphere slammed down to the earth, exploding.

"...is it over?" Nagato wondered.

When he saw Tobirama and Hashirama's bodies reforming he sighed.

"...damn it, how many times are we going to do this?"

* * *

><p>Itachi dashed into a cave where he suspected the source of Edo Tensei was hiding.<p>

"Hm? The Hokage?" Kabuto asked when he saw Itachi standing in front of him.

"Yakushi Kabuto, wasn't it? So you are the source of this trouble."

Kabuto laughed, "I am honored that the Hokage himself came to kill me."

"Kill you? You are mistaken. I am here to neutralize you," Itachi stated as he walked towards Kabuto calmly.

"And how will you do that?" Kabuto asked mockingly.

"...this," slowly Itachi's eyes transformed. First it formed a three pointed Shuriken then it continues to transform until it formed a four pointed shuriken with red center.

"..._**Kotoamatsukami**_."

* * *

><p>Naruto panted as he countered Minato's Rasengan with his own.<p>

"How long... are you going to stay in this world?!" Naruto asked as he channeled fire chakra into his Rasengan, exploding it.

He skidded back and collapsed to the ground. He still possess most of his chakra but his body could not handle the continuous high-speed battle.

Naruto cursed as he saw Minato's body reforming.

Minato saw Naruto on the ground and sighed, "Naruto, before I end this, I want you to know that I am proud of you," Minato said as his body moved against his will and prepared to throw his kunai.

Naruto remembered nearly dying by Kisame's hand.

"...do not be ridiculous... First losing against that man. Now losing against you?!" Naruto stood back up. "I will not accept this!"

"_O Storm! The Wind of Chaos!_" Naruto began the incantation.

"_Rage On the Battlefield of Gods!_" his left edge tomoe began to glow red.

"_Cut! Tear! Rip Them Apart!_" there is no way he is going to lose!

"_I summon Thee!_"

"_**Tatehayasusanoo-no-Mikoto!**_"

A massive Maelstrom formed on the sky and the Raging Warrior God sent His Storm towards the battlefield.

A tornado incomparable to any others came accompanying the thunders.

By the end of the God's Rage, the area Naruto battled in was left torn and barren.

"...damn," Nagato commented as even Hashirama and Tobirama was swallowed by the Storm. He was sure if he did not use his Heaven Path to manipulate the gravity around him, he would be destroyed by the attack too.

Seeing Minato not reforming, Naruto fell to the ground, exhausted.

Nagato moved towards him and took his body to his arms.

"...I guess we should return and get some medical attention..." Nagato muttered as they began to walk towards the headquarters.

* * *

><p>Naruto's body was laid on a bed while Tsunade and Tayuya healed him.<p>

Soon, Tsunade finished healing him and moved to heal Nagato. Tayuya stayed beside Naruto, holding his hand.

Suddenly a shinobi burst into the medical room.

"Trouble! The jinchūriki are taken by the enemy!"

Tayuya blinked, processing the statement. Then when she realized what the man said, she turned towards Naruto in panic. _'If Ruto hears that...'_ she froze.

Uzumaki Naruto stared at the shinobi who delivered the report with a livid expression.

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter.<strong>

**Next part might come out in two days. Tomorrow I have a business I must attend.**


	37. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Itachi made Kabuto dispel it. White Zetsu Army appear here.**

**Jostanos: Hahaha, just in case, you know. Seeing as sometimes I made mistakes.**

**Nanashi113: Thanks.**

**hizashi11: Hahaha, thanks for the offer. I'll stick with novel for now, though.**

**Ahmar: Hmm... read on.**

**8Swords: Yeah from the game. ...Tobirama only appeared few times. I only know few jutsu for him.**

**Battle neurosis: Explained in PM but for other readers, I will explain here.**

**1. Edo Tensei is a secret jutsu. Naruto know nothing about it.**

**2. ...well, with shinobi at Minato's level fighting him, it's either he completely destroy Minato or he will be dead in one strike.**

**3. ...yeah, a fool is right. Not like he has any other choice though. Escaping from Minato is impossible, he doesn't know how to break the jutsu, the only thing he can do is to fight until the reinforcements arrive.**

**4. My theory is that, Madara know the jutsu well (Maybe having seen Tobirama use it or read it from the scroll) and he was able to do that because Kabuto was in coma in the canon. By the way, here Madara is revived using Samsara of Heavenly Life.**

**Which brings me to the next point. ...how is it did Tobirama get caught by his own jutsu?**

**pucflek: Hahaha, thanks. I think I have recovered for now. But... well, please tell me what you think.**

**dregus: Bad is right. Watch and see how Naruto rages.**

**DruidFWY: Hahaha, it's not single. With his fake Madara act found out, Tobi see no reason to wait and revive Madara immediately. Nagato became less god-complex because he lost one of his eye, causing him to realize that he could still be defeated. **

**Yeah, Naruto still plan to keep his Eyes a secret until he reveals it in final battle, increasing the army's fear of him. Hahaha, seeing the dark hearts of humanity for hundred years would do that.**

**Omega Ultimatum: Thanks.**

**shadowmarialove: Thanks.**

**RamenKnight: ...if only you know how ironic your comment is... Well, read Tobi's fate.**

**The Commander: Yes sir! Mission accomplished, sir! Thank you sir!**

**CelticReaper: It's about to get real alright. Even more with this chapter.**

**Nightmarefire: Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 35 The One Eyed God**

Without a single word, Naruto tried to move out of the bed. Seeing that, Tayuya and Tsunade stopped him.

"...move, Yuya, Tsunade-sama."

"Ruto, don't do anything rash, you're still hurt!" Tayuya told him as she tried to push him back to bed.

"And then, what? Leaving mother to fools who could not even protect her?" Naruto asked, the tone of his voice grew colder with each words.

"Calm down, Naruto," Tsunade said to him as she took out a syringe full of drugs. "Leave this to us and rest."

When Tsunade moved to inject the drugs to Naruto, he stopped struggling.

"...do you two insist on getting in my way?" Naruto asked to the two medics.

"If you fight while injured like this, you'll die. Even your chakra hasn't recovered yet," Tayuya told him.

"..._**Shinra**_," hearing the first word, Tayuya's eyes widened.

"Tsunade-sama, run!" she and Tsunade jumped away from Naruto. _'Did he do that just as a threat?'_ she thought, _'...he wouldn't really attack us, would he?'_

"_**Tensei**_!" the beds and tables around Naruto were blown back several feet away. Some of them crashed onto another beds, and caused a small chaos in the medical tent. Several patients' rest were interrupted and when they saw the condition, they panicked, thinking that the enemies have come.

Tsunade and Tayuya immediately tried to control the situation. When she moved towards a patient, Tayuya realized Naruto's plan and looked towards him.

"...he's gone..." where Naruto stood a few seconds ago, nothing exist.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran out of the medical tent and dashed towards the battlefield.<p>

He saw a massive statue standing at the middle of the plains.

"... Gedō Mazō..." Naruto muttered as he saw it.

Then he sensed It.

The Presence inside the Statue.

"...it is not a statue..." Naruto realized. "It is the God's Body..." Naruto's Eyes widened.

If that is truly the God's body then if the jinchūriki were captured... "I have to hurry!" Naruto ran, enhancing his legs with wind chakra.

* * *

><p>Itachi who have gathered the army in preparation to attack Gedō Mazō froze hearing the news.<p>

"Naruto went to the statue alone?" he asked Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed, "yeah, I can only hope he's alright." Then she smiled, "But I've seen that Tobi fight once. I think Naruto should be fine..."

Itachi shook his head, "Tobi is not alone. The guards reported seeing him with another person."

"Another?" Tayuya asked in confusion.

"...Uchiha Madara..."

* * *

><p>Tobi watched as the Gedō Mazō absorbed the bijū from their vessels. His Rinnegan and Sharingan eyes seemed to glow in delight as the Moon Eye plan was nearing it's final phase.<p>

"With this, our plan is a step closer to completion," he commented to a shinobi beside him. A long haired shinobi wearing red armor.

"...do not let your guard down. Something is approaching us. Alone."

Tobi chuckled, "alone? Then that must be..."

Naruto burst out of the forest and jumped towards Tobi. Without wasting any time, he stabbed Tobi with a sword he made.

"Namikaze Naruto, you again?" Tobi asked.

"Mother. Where is she?" Naruto ignored Tobi's question and glared at the masked man.

"Your Eyes changed again it seems," Tobi commented.

Naruto's chakra flared. "...where is my mother?" he asked, his voice dropping into a whisper.

"Mother?" only now did Naruto realize the presence of a third person in this place. He turned towards the voice.

"...Uchiha Madara..." the one said to be the strongest Uchiha, the greatest traitor of Konohagakure, another Chosen of Samsara. _'Did Tobi revive him with Samsara?'_

"He is looking for Kyūbi's vessel," Tobi told the Uchiha.

Madara nodded, "an Uzumaki... and those eyes... Interesting." Naruto saw Madara's eyes began to transform. He became tense, preparing to fight a Sharingan. Then the eyes turned into a ripple-patterned eyes.

"...Rinnegan..." Naruto muttered. Impossible. Rikudō told him that he rejected Madara, preventing Madara to acquire Rinnegan. His memory also matched that. Rikudō's last memory of Madara were the battle at the Valley of the End.

Then how? How is it that this man acquired those eyes?

No, that did not matter. What matters to him now is to save his mother.

"You are looking for your mother, boy?" Madara asked. "Then you are too late. She and the other vessels are dead."

Dead? His mother? Dead? Because of this? Dead? This man killed her? Dead? DeaddeadDeaddeADDEaDDEADDEAD DEAD!

Naruto stared at the two blankly.

It is because of this war. Because of this nonsense. Because of these two fools. Because of that God.

"..._Crush Hope. Summon Despair_..." Naruto muttered.

"..._Heavenly Star, August Star of Evil_..." The middle-rim tomoe located at the lower part of the Eye began to glow.

"Madara, that's..." Tobi looked at Naruto's Eyes in surprise and fascination.

"...look at the sky," Madara crossed his arms and stared.

Tobi turned his head upwards and his eyes widened in surprise.

In the sky was a red glowing light. The Star of Evil.

"..._I Command Thee_... " and the world around them distorted.

* * *

><p>Itachi and the army moved towards the Gedō Mazō.<p>

However, when they entered the forest, suddenly the ground and the trees began to distort.

White beings began to appear from them.

Nagato recognized them instantly.

"It's Zetsu. Another Akatsuki member. But he was supposed to be black and white..." he informed Itachi.

"Hello again, Leader-sama," another Zetsu, black and white this time appeared. "I'm sorry but we can't let you to interrupt Tobi and Madara-sama's plans."

"Hokage-sama, leave this battle to us," Asuma declared as he and the shinobi began to attack.

Itachi nodded, "Nagato, Jiraiya, let us move!" Itachi, Nagato, Jiraiya, the other Kage and their bodyguards dashed towards the statue. Seeing them moving towards Naruto, Tayuya followed.

The battle between Zetsu army and Shinobi Alliance began.

* * *

><p>Madara and Tobi watched as everything around them became black. From within the darkness, countless lights began to glow.<p>

When the light was bright enough, the two could see the world around them.

Horrors unable to be described by human minds surrounded them. Long tentacle-like limbs, multiple eyes and mouth, beings with no form, the unspeakable creatures. _Aether Anemone_, _Crawling Chaos_, _Dark Devourer, Nameless Mist, Ultimate Abomination_.

Monstrous beings. Cosmic Horrors.

**_Outer Gods_**.

The Beings that caused Rikudō to avoid using the Star of Evil. The non-existences.

"...kill," with a single word uttered by Naruto, the Horrors of the Universe began to move, full of delight.

Tobi and Madara began to fight against the endless horde.

The Divine Push by Tobi merely tickled the creatures.

The Black Flame of Heaven summoned by Madara simply caused the _Crawling Chaos_ to laugh. An inhuman sounds which could easily turn the listeners insane.

Undaunted, Madara summoned two massive meteorites and sent them towards the Legion.

It exploded and yet, it did not harm the Monsters. Instead it seemed to amuse them.

Naruto gazed at the Chaos with disinterest. He saw Tobi and Madara fighting for their lives. He could see Madara managing to survive. Tobi however...

Tobi was grabbed by a tentacle and his mask was crushed, revealing a scarred right-half of the face and a normal face for the left-half. Tobi tried to escape using his space-time manipulation and yet, it was useless.

Of course it is. The Lord of Time and Space, the _Lurker at the Threshold_, the _All-in-One_, _One-in-All_ was watching them. It is impossible for the time and space to bend to other's will while the _Beyond One_ watches.

When another creature, the _Mother of Pus_, the Vile, Repugnant Creature born of the Unholy Union of _The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young_ and a man, moved to eat Tobi, Naruto could feel a surge of satisfaction rising inside him.

Then a creature approached him. A 'woman' with infinite beauty, a being that seemed to be out of place with the horrors and yet, 'she' seemed to be right at home.

When she neared him, Naruto glared.

"...I do not recall allowing you to approach, _the Divinity_, **D'endrrah**."

The 'woman' laughed and the form disappeared, revealing a dark abyss with numerous ugly tentacles coming out from it.

When he saw the True Form of the creature, Naruto winced. He could feel his Sanity, his grip to reality falling.

"...it seems that I have to end this soon..." Naruto muttered as he realized that another Presence, another Horror approached them.

"...before **Yog-Sothoth** arrives..." before the _Beyond One_ reached him.

"_Destroy All Who Oppose Me_..." he continued the incantation.

"_Break Reality! Destroy World!_" the Star of Evil in the sky began to glow brighter.

"**_Amatsu-Mikaboshi!_**" the Heavenly Star, exploded.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched as Madara landed on the ground, staring at him with an expression of a mix between annoyance and approval.<p>

He turned towards the other one. The one with broken mask and broken body. It seemed that he was truly eaten by the Mother of Pus.

Tobi's stare were empty. There is no more sanity inside him. No more life.

Naruto closed his eyes. "_**Ten Sei**_..." and the broken man exploded.

The World they experienced was real. The Cosmic Horrors were real. The Existences of Beings far beyond mankind was True.

The Star of Evil, a Being who is an Outer God and yet, a God. It's ability acts as a Gate between this world and the Other World, the World of Cosmic Beings.

Naruto walked towards Gedō Mazō, ignoring Madara.

When he saw his mother and the other vessels' bodies, he walked to them.

Then the leaders of shinobi army entered the clearings.

"...you are late. What is it?" Naruto asked as he used his chains to carry the vessels. He noticed that Madara was no longer there, perhaps retreating to the Gedō Mazō.

Itachi blinked, "Naruto-kun, where's Tobi? Could it be that..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "...Tobi is dead. I killed him."

Then he turned towards the jinchūriki.

"Naruto-san, are you going to use that?" Nagato asked, thinking that Naruto planned to use Samsara of Heavenly Life technique. "I can do it in your place if you want."

"No need," Naruto refused as he walked towards his mother.

Showing some of his power to the shinobi army would be useful.

With each 'miracles' he preformed, their awe will grow. As their awe grow, so will their fear. When he started his plan and form a new Akatsuki, their fear would be useful.

With that in mind, Naruto began to chant.

"_Thy Who Possess No Form!_"

"_Thy Who Is Heaven!_" a tomoe, this time the left middle-rim glowed.

"_Thy Who Is Everything!_"

"_I Ask Thee! Lend Me Thy Blessings!_"

"_Heal the Wounded! Save their Soul! Revive the Dead!_"

"_**Ame-no-Tokotachi**_!"

And the dead vessels woke up.

* * *

><p>"...that boy..." Madara muttered.<p>

The technique that boy possessed was not normal. It was out of this world.

"...interesting..." a part of Madara wished he could return to the battlefield and fight the boy again.

It has been quite a long time since Hashirama's death, this is the first time a shinobi impressed him so.

"However, the Moon Eye Plan comes first," he began his preparations to wake Jūbi.

* * *

><p>Kushina opened her eyes. She remembered being captured and then, darkness.<p>

She looked around, thinking that this was afterlife. Around her were the other jinchūriki, waking up while looking confused. Then she saw Naruto.

"...welcome back, mother."

She hugged her son. Naruto blinked and returned the hug.

The Kage and their bodyguards were in shock. Few know techniques that could resurrect the dead. Even fewer know techniques that could do it to a large number of people at once.

And yet, this boy used one easily and he did not even look tired.

After they released the hug, Naruto bowed and began to walk to the Gedō Mazō.

"Boy, where are you going?" A asked.

"...Madara is still alive. The bijū are all captured. Do you even need to ask?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "then you need to wait for the army, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tilted his head, "why? I see no reason to do that."

Ōnoki growled, "don't get cocky boy! You haven't seen Madara's true strength!"

Naruto sighed, "I believe I have seen what he can do." He had to admit, surviving Amatsu-Mikaboshi was impressive.

However, the Three Highest Ones aside, he still possess Amaterasu-Omikami, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto and Umashiashikabihikoji. That should be enough.

Besides, part of him wished to fight Uchiha Madara without any outside help.

A battle against another of that man's soul.

"...I want to fight him..." Naruto muttered. He began to ran towards the Statue without saying another word.

"Son, stop! You shouldn't be reckless!" Kushina shouted.

Naruto turned towards her and smiled, "...I know what I am doing, do not worry, mother."

"Ruto!" Tayuya called him. She was about to open her mouth when Naruto shook his head.

"No, stay here with mother. Do not follow me."

Then he was gone.

Itachi sighed, "...when the army arrives, we will march to the Gedō Mazō."

* * *

><p>"Uchiha Madara," Naruto greeted as he saw the man a distance away from Gedō Mazō.<p>

"Namikaze Naruto, wasn't it?" Madara asked, a smile full of anticipation on his face, "I assume that our wish is the same?"

Chains appeared behind Naruto and spun. It explodes as Zaou-Gongen descended to the world. "...what do you think?"

Madara smirked, "at first I believed that anything less than five Kage would be inadequate for me. However, I believe now that you are the only one other than Hashirama who could match me. _**Susanoo**_."

A construct made of chakra appeared around Madara. "Show me your power, boy." The construct was a being with two faces and four hands. Two of the hands held huge blades in them.

"...I see. A technique based on Tatehayasusanoo-no-Mikoto," Naruto muttered. It was similar with Zaou-Gongen. Except that Zaou-Gongen is a being created by the manipulation of Yin-Yang chakra.

Susanoo swung one of it's swords towards Zaou-Gongen.

"_**Akshobhya**_!" the barrier deflected the sword easily. "_**Vajra**_!"

When the Thunderbolt came crashing down to the Raging God, Madara smirked. A massive meteorite fell down from the sky and the Divine Thunder clashed with it.

"_**Amaterasu**_!" the black flame Naruto saw in the Cosmic World appeared once again.

While an Outer God could survive it, he doubted he would be able to do the same.

"_**Shinra Tensei**_!" he pushed the flames away and kept an eye on Madara.

Madara formed a series of seals and slammed his hand to the ground. "_**Jukai Kōtan**_!" (_**Nativity of a World of Trees**_) trees began to grow on the battlefield.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "...Mokuton." This explained how he acquired the Rinnegan. Uchiha and Senju. Eyes and Body. With the two together, a Samsara Eyes would be formed. "...he must have used Hashirama's blood..."

When the forest was formed, Madara made another series of hand seals. Seeing that, Naruto prepared his chakra.

"_**Katon: Gōka Messhitsu**_!" (_**Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction**_) a stream of flame was expelled from Madara's mouth, burning the forest and continued towards Naruto.

"_**Mahāvairocana**_."

The flames disappeared the moment they touched the empty space.

"...a defensive technique..." Madara muttered. "However, no matter how strong a defense is, it can be broken. _**Yasaka no Magatama**_." The Susanoo formed three magatama and threw it like a shuriken towards Naruto.

Naruto impassively stared as they disappeared the moment they touched his Empty Space.

He dispelled his defense and pulled his fist back. Zaou-Gongen behind him did the same.

"_**Ōkuninushi**_! _**Watatsumi**_! _**Shina-Tsu-Hiko**_! _**Narukami**_!" the elements began to gather in his and Zaou's right hand. Naruto saw Madara summoning a gunbai. A massive fan used to command troops in ancient times.

"...come," Madara declared.

"_**Hi-no-Kagutsuchi**_!" as the last element gathered in his hand, Naruto dashed towards Madara and Zaou-Gongen moved.

"_**Yaoyorozu-no-Kami**_!" Naruto and Zaou-Gongen swung their arms towards Madara and Susanoo respectively.

Madara met his technique with the fan.

The fan exploded, at that moment, so did Susanoo.

However, Madara was unharmed as he skidded a few feet back.

"Amazing," Madara complimented. "I believed that only Hashirama could destroy my Susanoo but here you are, doing the same."

Then the Uchiha smirked, "Indeed. You are worthy to see it. My Perfect Susanoo."

Madara focused his chakra and slowly, a massive crimson being was formed. A Giant wearing an armor, a Tengu mask. The Giant had a long red hair which is made of flames. The Giant was far larger than Zaou-Gongen.

"...I am honored," Naruto nodded as he dispelled Zaou-Gongen. "...then let us decide this in one blow. If I can destroy your Susanoo it will be my win. If I cannot, then I will be destroyed."

Madara nodded, "a worthy conclusion to our battle. Let us begin, Namikaze Naruto." The Susanoo raised it's blades. Chakra gathered around it, increasing it's size and power.

Naruto raised his hand to the sky and began his chant.

"_O Sun, Shining in the Heaven!_"

"_Bless this World With Your Light!_" the top tomoe of outer-rim glowed.

"_Vanquish My Enemies! Burn Them! Obliterate Them!_"

"_I Summon Thee!_"'

Madara smirked in anticipation seeing the light of the Sun began to glow above Naruto. "**_Gaishū Isshoku_**!" (_**Armor-Sleeved Single Hit**_) the Susanoo swung the blade.

"_**Amaterasu-Omikami**_!"

The Raging God's blade met with the Imperial Goddess' Light.

* * *

><p>The light faded, revealing Susanoo standing without it's sword.<p>

"...impressive..." Madara muttered as his Susanoo's armor cracked.

"To think that someone other than Hashirama could defeat me..." the Susanoo's armor shattered and disappeared.

"However, my defeat means nothing," he declared as Susanoo began to fall.

"The revival of Jūbi is complete!" the Susanoo exploded, taking him with it.

A massive roar resounded and Naruto froze.

* * *

><p>The Shinobi Army who were trying to destroy the statue froze as the Statue suddenly began to move.<p>

The Statue's Eye opened, Revealing a red ripple-patterned Eye with Nine tomoe.

It's body began to transform. It's head became triangular and two horns protruded from the sides. Ten massive Tails came out of It's back.

It roared.

The One Eyed God descended upon the World.

* * *

><p><strong>Madara's Perfect Susanoo's technique's name came from his favorite quote which means Victory in a Single Strike.<strong>

**Also, for those who understand the names in Amatsu-Mikaboshi's world, I will tell you that a certain Invader from Beyond will be important in the sequel.**

**Next Chapter: ****Samsara**


	38. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Summary : A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man have faced pain and survived. The man have died and resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudō Sennin.**

**This chapter has yet to be Beta'd.**

**Reviews Responses:**

**kuroeli: Indeed.**

**Battle Neurosis: Did it deliberately so readers can use their imagination. Also, I think describing it will have the opposite effect.**

**Dragonskyt: Hahaha, I suppose the canon has a habit of switching perspective near the climax of the battle.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Search HP Lovecraft or the names I marked as italics in previous chapter. Then you will know why he didn't last long.**

**pucflek: Thanks.**

**shadowmarialove: Of course It does. The climax won't be fun if It doesn't.**

**CelticReaper: When Gods fail, summon Outer Gods. Good logic, yes?**

**Silver: Thanks.**

**8Swords: Hmm... I suppose Susanoo is a bit overpowered. Especially the 'Perfect' Susanoo Madara use.**

**Netrtias: ...I shudder to think what can the Beyond-One and the Nuclear-Chaos can do. Even Yog-Sothoth existence there already prevented Tobi's Time-Space manipulation...**

**Nightmarefire: I'm not good with long fight... Besides, Madara seems to be the type to go All Out Attack against strong enemies.**

**Jostanos: Hahaha, it wouldn't be fun if the God didn't resurrect, aye?**

**dregus: Always have a plan B. ...even if it is basically destroy everything.**

**hizashi11: Unfortunately no. I only lurk around in this site. ...I never visited the forum though.**

**guest: Well, even if Madara is alive, he would be useless against Hitotsu-no-Kami. To put it simply, discard any belief from canon that It is a demon. Here, It is a God. As Naruto here will explain, any techniques made by mortals cannot hurt It.**

**Also, if Madara survives then what? He is the reason why the God is resurrected in the first place, no one in the Army will forgive him. Besides, Naruto is still angry because Madara 'killed' his mother.**

**DruidFWY: Amatsu-Mikaboshi is a middle rim. Central middle rim, like how Amaterasu is central outer rim. Twisted is right. He is the only Kami in Japan who acquired the title, Jashin (Evil God). The canon, well you'll see...**

**...as for Nagato Rinnegan, that's the part that have me stumped actually. I am torn between clearly saying 'What the hell?' or keep it the same as canon with reasoning 'Another universe'. Yeah, Naruto will not like how some people change as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara<strong>

**Chapter 36 Samsara**

The God finally saw the land after hundred years of imprisonment.

The God roared in triumph.

It's Eye saw the Shinobi army around It and bellowed, **"We Have Returned!"** It's voice echoed through the land.

**"Rejoice! Laugh! Cry! And Be Destroyed!"** It shouted as the nine tomoe in It's Eye glowed.

**"The World Shall Break! The World Shall Die! The World Shall Pay For Their Betrayal!"**

Multiple meteors fell from the sky, each crashed and exploded through the land creating multitude of new craters across the land.

**"We, Your God! Command You! Die!"** a massive meteor was formed above It and moved towards the Shinobi Army.

"_Thy Who Possess No Form!_"

"_Thy Who Is Nature!_" the last tomoe of the middle rim glowed.

"_Thy Who Is Everything!_"

"_I Ask Thee! Lend Me Thy Blessings!_"

"_Guard Us! Protect Us! Defend Us!_"

"_**Umashiashikabihikoji**_!"

A massive barrier of light formed above the Shinobi Army.

The meteors exploded harmlessly above it.

The God stopped seeing the Barrier.

**"You! Mortal Who Betrayed Us!"** It bellowed.

Naruto walked out of the forest where he fought Madara. The Shinobi Army watched as he walked towards the God calmly.

"Son! Don't go near It!" Kushina shouted, worried for him.

"...We ask you not to worry. We will destroy It," Naruto declared as he felt Rikudō's soul joining his. Similar to how he did with the Paths before acquiring Samsara.

**"Break! Destroy! Die!"** the God raged at seeing Naruto. It slammed It's arms to the place where Naruto stood.

"Ruto!" Tayuya screamed.

Naruto appeared above the God's arms.

"...it appears that hundred years of imprisonment left quite an impact to You," Naruto commented at the God.

It was different from the one Rikudō fought.

The One Rikudō fought was a true God. Be it in terms of power, skill, and intelligence.

Here, It was merely a Being full of rage.

"...how pathetic," Naruto muttered. That did not meant It was weak, though. On the contrary, Naruto could feel power around It. However, It was far weaker than the last time.

**"We Are The God Of This Land! No Mortal Could Defeat Us!"** the tips of the God's tails began to glow.

Ten black sphere formed, gradually growing larger.

The Shinobi army watched in fear. Itachi scowled and tried to walk out of the Barrier. He failed.

"Naruto! Release this technique!" he shouted.

Naruto shook his head, "no, even if you are out of the Barrier, it means nothing. Right now, We are fighting a God. Human's techniques are useless against it."

"Then what should we do?" Nagato asked.

"Watch," Naruto answered easily. "We will be the one fighting It."

Even though he said that, he only had four Summons left.

Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto and the Highest Ones.

"We need to make sure it hits..." Naruto thought as the spheres on the God's tails continue to grow.

While the other techniques that came from Samsara such as Yaoyorozu-no-Kami and Hachiman could damage It, it would be as if someone is attacking a shield of steel with a wooden spear.

"...of course, We can use that. _**Zaou-Gongen**_!" He-Who-Demand-Surrender appeared once more.

The techniques made by the Outer One is different. At least the techniques could harm the God. Not very effective though.

"_**Vajra**_!" the Divine Thunder struck the God.

The God roared and the Thunderbolt was dispelled immediately.

Naruto narrowed his Eyes, checking the damage to the ten spheres. It did nothing. By now, each of the sphere are larger than most buildings.

The tails moved and the spheres became one. Creating a massive black sphere far larger than anything. Far larger than Madara's Perfect Susanoo.

"...We suppose even Samsara cannot reach a God. There is no choice."

"_O High Creator!_" Naruto began.

"_Thy of The Most High!_" the right tomoe in the inner-rim glowed.

"_Hear Our Plea!_"

**"We Gave Life To This Land! We Can Take It Away!"** It compressed the massive sphere and ate it into It's mouth.

"_We Who Signed The Contract Plead Thee!_" when Naruto ended the line, a large pillar of light descended, filling the area around him with light.

"_With Thy Will, A Blessing!_" the pillar of light grew smaller, a shadow of a being with size comparable to the sphere made by the One Eyed God appeared.

"_With Blessing, A Miracle!_" From the remaining light, a Bow formed. The Bow had magatama jewels surrounding it's edges.

**"We Are Your God! Fear Us! Kneel Before Us! Worship Us!"** the God opened It's mouth and shot the blast of concentrated Yin-Yang Charka.

"_O Heavenly One_!" the Shadow disappeared, revealing a God, a man in pure white armor. One of the two Leader of Takamagahara. The Creator of Spirits.

"_**Takamimusubi**_!" Takamimusubi took His Bow and pulled the string.

Immediately a Divine Arrow formed. The same Arrow as the one that killed the treacherous Ame-Wakahiko.

As the blast grew nearer, the Divine Being shot.

The single Arrow pierced through the chakra blast and struck Ame-no-Hitotsu-no-Kami. The Arrow exploded.

It roared in pain as It's body was obliterated by the blast.

The Shinobi Army watched the Divine God in awe as He scattered into bits of light.

The light came together and formed a white magatama which fell to Naruto's chest.

"One," Naruto declared as he formed a small chain and used it to form a necklace with the jewel.

The God's body regenerated, however, traces of damage could be seen all over It's body.

**"How Dare You! Mortal! You Shall Pay!"** the God roared and this time, the land began to attack Naruto.

The trees, the ground, the wind, all of them became enemy.

Earth golems, walking trees, spirits of wind.

"But in the end, they were all part of nature," Naruto commented as he began to chant.

"_O Divine Creator!_" Naruto chanted as he avoided an attack by the Earth Golem.

"_Thy of The Most High!_" the left tomoe in the inner-rim glowed.

"_Hear Our Plea!_" Naruto avoided the roots sent by a tree towards him. He summoned an earth wall as the wind spirit tried to cut him.

"_We Who Signed The Contract Plead Thee!_" again, a large pillar of light descended, the same pillar that heralded Takamimusubi's arrival.

"_With Thy Will, A Blessing!_" another Being with the same size of Takamimusubi appeared.

"_With Blessing, A Miracle!_" a Mirror formed from the pillar of light, floating in front of the Being. This Mirror had magatama at the top, left, right and bottom part of it.

"_O Heavenly One_!" The Goddess wearing a pure white priestess garb revealed Herself. The Creator of Mortals. The Divine Ancestor.

"_**Kamimusubi**_!" Kamimusubi opened Her hands and the Mirror started to shine.

"This land is no longer Your territory!" Naruto shouted towards the One-Eyed God.

Immediately the spirits of the land stopped moving. Each of them returning to where they had came from.

As the last of the spirit disappeared, Kamimusubi returned to the Divine Plane, leaving another magatama.

The magatama joined the one Naruto wore.

"Second," Naruto declared as his necklace now possess two magatama.

* * *

><p>Throughout all of this, the shinobi watched in pure awe.<p>

A battle between Gods. A battle beyond moral comprehension is occurring in front of them.

Only few had different thought.

"...Ruto... please be alright..." Tayuya whispered.

"Son..." Kushina watched as her son was now proving himself to be a grown up young man. Taking a stand to protect everyone from a Demon God.

"...I see..." Itachi muttered as he remembered the last meeting he and Naruto had before the war began.

_"Itachi-sama. I ask you to forgive me. I will act without your consent in this war. I will use it as a stage of my power. Then, if this land needs it, I will become the target of their hate, of their fear, of their awe. I will become Akatsuki."_

Akatsuki, an organization which had became a symbol of fear. The only thing keeping the Alliance together.

"...Naruto, you have grown," gone were the cold boy Jiraiya knew. Replacing him was a responsible young man with determined eyes.

Team Seven watched as their friend battled against the God.

"...can't we help him?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "he is always stronger than us. After he saves us from that thing though, I'll train harder to catch up to him."

Kakashi smiled, "...make sure you come to me if you need any advice. You three are still clueless in lots of things."

Nagato sighed, "in the end, looks like you managed it. Now everyone here feared you and another step is taken to our Path to Peace..." however, Nagato could not help but feel pity for him. For his 'nephew'. "...you will be hated. Your memory will be tainted. All for peace, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>"We Are Above You! We Are The Creator Of This Land! We Are Your Master!"<strong> the God roared.

"...is that so?" Naruto calmly asked as he stared at the God.

The tomoe in the One Eyed God's Eye glowed. And immediately, the Moon rose to the sky. For the first time in their lives, the shinobi saw the Moon and the Sun appearing at the same time.

Then, the Moon Transformed. A ripple pattern appeared on it, Nine Tomoe formed.

Suddenly it began to shook.

The God's body changed once more. Spikes began to came out everywhere, on It's arms, It's legs, It's head.

"...so It showed It's true form at last..." Naruto muttered.

**"The Heaven Tremble Before Us! The Earth Kneel Before Us! The Underworld Bow Before Us!"**

The moon began to glow red and descended.

"...do You know how hard We worked to recover the Moon last time We fought You?" Naruto shouted to the Hitotsu-no-Kami.

It simply roared. "...just like last time, the moment It entered this form, It is nothing more than a Beast," Naruto stated.

"...how annoying. We suppose We have to destroy it like long ago..." Naruto muttered.

"_O Moon, Lord of the Night!_"

"_Illuminate the Darkness! Chase Away the Shadows!_" the last of the outer-rim tomoe began to glow.

"_Be Pulverized! Be Crushed! Be Annihilated!_" as the moon grow closer, Naruto continued his chant.

"_We Summon Thee!_"

"_**Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto**_!" a massive sphere with exactly the same size as the one approaching him appeared and moved towards it.

The moment the Avatar of God and the Moon clashed, they exploded, sending pieces of the satellites towards many direction.

Seeing the symbol of It's power destroyed increased the God's rage. It began to swing It's tails wildly, destroying the place. The Shinobi Army watched in fear as the tails that moved close to the barrier were deflected.

"This should be enough..." Naruto muttered as he jumped away, avoiding the God's hand.

Naruto grabbed the two magatama the Musubi gave him.

He placed them in his hands. One on the left and one on the right.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, clearing his thoughts.

"..._O Creator..._" Naruto chanted and unlike the others, this time his voice was quiet.

"_Thy of The Most High..._" the last tomoe glowed and Naruto was washed in a white light.

"_Hear Our Plea..._" the God's tail moved towards Naruto. His friends in the shinobi army shouted. He ignored them.

"_We Who Signed The Contract Plead Thee..._" the tail was cut the moment it struck Naruto. The One Eyed God roared in pain.

"_With Thy Will, A Blessing._" Naruto's voice began to get stronger as the magatama on the right glowed.

"_With Blessing, A Miracle._" the other magatama glowed

"_With Miracle, A World!_" Naruto shouted. The two magatama's light grew and covered the whole area.

"_O Central Master_!" the One Eyed God tried to grab Naruto with It's hand.

"_**Ame-no-Minakanushi**_!" the hand exploded.

The Primordial One, the Central Master, Creators of Kamimusubi and Takamimusubi appeared as a Light. The Light that covered It's Summoner.

The Light floated towards the One Eyed God and covered It. The One Eyed God screamed as It's power was taken and It's skin burned.

The Power inside the One Eyed God became another magatama, this one was black. The Magatama moved and placed itself on Naruto's necklace.

From the Light, came another white magatama. It floated in front of Naruto. Naruto bowed in appreciation.

The Light disappeared as Ame-no-Minakanushi returned to the Highest Plane.

Even a single impurity would be crushed. To meet with the Central One, he had to wipe all thoughts and desire. To reach the state of Enlightenment.

"...three," Naruto stated as the third magatama floated in front of his face. Forming a triangle. The last tomoe in his Eyes faded.

"..._**Zoka Sanshin: Chibaku Tensei**_!" (**_Three Gods Of Creation: __Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth_)** Naruto declared as the magatama in his left hand shattered and formed a white sphere.

Alone the magatama did nothing. However, with all three together, he was allowed to use the power of the Gods of Creation three times.

He threw it above the raging One Eyed God.

The God roared in anger as It's body was dragged to the sky.

**"We Will Not Die! We Will Not Accept This!"**

It continued to roar even as It rose on the sky. Naruto raised his hand and shattered the magatama in his right hand.

Chains appeared around him and moved to capture the God into a sphere, finally stopping the sounds of the God's voice.

"Give up, We have won. _**Zoka Sanshin: Yomi**_!" (_**Three Gods Of Creation: Underworld**_) the chains closed and pieces of the land began to cover the ball of chains.

Finally, Naruto took the last magatama and crushed it while declaring his technique name. The same one Rikudō used hundred years ago, "Remember this! We are the ones who will establish Peace and Order! _**Zoka Sanshin: Tsuki**_!" (_**Three Gods Of Creation: Moon**_)

The Second Moon flew to the sky and disappeared to the orbit.

It continued to pull all asteroids, all objects in the space and finally rested at the place where the old Moon was. Exactly the same size as the old one.

Naruto saw the sphere disappearing and sighed in relief while the Shinobi Army watched the sphere flying to the sky in shock..

"...welcome back," he told the black magatama attached to his necklace.

He could feel the presence of Rikudō's Nine Children in it. He thought of releasing them back to the wild but then he was worried about the shinobi using them again._  
><em>

"...that's weird. Why do We feel so tired..." then Naruto realized. Of course he was tired. He fought the One Eyed God with the same techniques Rikudō did. His chakra was not as large as the Sage. To add, he fought multiple enemies before that.

"...sleep..." he muttered as he felt his consciousness fading and Rikudō disconnected Himself from Naruto.

* * *

><p>When Naruto collapsed, the Barrier surrounding the Shinobi Army did the same.<p>

Immediately Tayuya and Kushina ran towards Naruto. Itachi and the others following behind them.

Tayuya grabbed Naruto's body. "Ruto! Ruto!" Tayuya called, worried that he was dying.

"Hmm... Yuya... sleepy... sing me a lullaby..." Naruto muttered as he hugged Tayuya.

Kushina looked surprised but then laughed, "seems like he's okay," she told the others.

The Shinobi Army cheered seeing their Hero, their Savior was alright.

Itachi shook his head while smiling, "seems like he defied our expectation, right Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya laughed, "he didn't defy it! He basically flew through it while giving it a middle finger!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto woke up with a yawn.<p>

"...hm? Where?" then he noticed that he was strapped to the bed with chains. "What is this?!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"Tsunade-sama told us to do that in case you try to escape," Tayuya told him as she entered the medical tent. "This is the medical tent, by the way. The same one you destroyed. Now reconstructed into the Hero's room. Or as Jiraiya-sama called it, the Hero's Prison."

"...prison is correct. I cannot believe Tsunade-sama would do this," Naruto stopped struggling and laid down on the bed.

Tayuya blinked, "aren't you going to break the chains?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, doing that will cause Tsunade-sama to be angry. If she is angry, she will return me back to the hospital. With even more security. that is."

Tayuya laughed, "you're right about that."

Then the two fell into a comfortable silence. Naruto blinked as he heard the sounds of people laughing and cheering.

"What are they doing?" Naruto asked.

"Partying. For the victory in war I mean. They are waiting for you actually but Tsunade-sama basically told them that anyone who tries to interrupt your rest will have some intimate moments with her fists. Also, with your mother's chains."

Naruto chuckled, "...I suppose they will do that..."

The two were silent again. This time, it was Tayuya who broke it.

"...hey, Ruto," Tayuya began. When Naruto looked at her with a questioning Eyes, she continued. "...will you tell me your secrets?"

There is no need to ask whether he kept secret or not. Of course he do, that is how Naruto is.

Naruto smiled, "...might as well tell you a story. It all began the moment a ba-"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted as he entered the tent. "Break the chains! I'll help you escape!"

Naruto blinked but then smirked, "I will tell you later, Yuya. For now, bye!"

Naruto broke from the chains and joined Jiraiya as they ran out of the tent.

Tayuya blinked but then realized what just happened.

"Tsunade-sama! Jiraiya took Naruto away!" she shouted to Tsunade who was in another medical tent.

"What?! Jiraiya! Naruto! Come back here!" the Legendary Medic with Demon Fist shouted as she ran chasing the two. Tayuya laughed as she joined the chase.

They ran through the clearings where the shinobi are drinking and partying around. The shinobi who are still sober blinked as they looked at the sight.

The Hero and the Toad Sannin were chased by the Slug Sannin and the Hero's girlfriend.

"Catch them at all cost, Tayuya!" Tsunade shouted as she punched several shinobi who were in her way.

Tayuya grinned, "those who can catch those two will be given a picture of Tsunade-sama!" she declared.

Immediately, a fire burned in the shinobi eyes. ...well, more like a perverted lust. But it did the trick as the shinobi began to chase the two.

Naruto and Jiraiya ran through the plains and moved towards the Kage who were talking with each other.

"Itachi-sama! Join us!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Itachi with him.

"Huh?" Itachi blinked as he was dragged away.

Mei laughed as she saw the three running, she gasped in mock outrage. "The Hokage has betrayed us! Men, capture those three!"

The Shinobi army roared in agreement as the events known by the future generation as 'The Great Chase' began.

Incidentally, the war happened at the north-east of the Konohagakure and they ran until they fell from exhaustion in Sunagakure desert.

* * *

><p>Three months after the war, the world changed greatly.<p>

The Shinobi Alliance still continued. While there were some people who tried to rebel, they were dealt quickly by a mysterious organization.

Sasuke, Sakura and Haku continued to rose through the ranks and they became jōnin-sensei. As of right now, Sakura and Haku had taken their teams while Sasuke rejected all the team he had.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! Pick a team already!"

"Unless I get a genin team with potential as high as our team, I won't teach them!"

"Sasuke-kun, I am afraid that is impossible, seeing as Naruto-san is in your team."

Kakashi became a jōnin sensei of another team. Though he was disappointed that they did not make a tsukkomi as good as his old team made.

"...boring, can't you guys react to my jokes enthusiastically?"

Jiraiya continued to write Icha Icha Series and is currently known as the best (Perverted) writer in the land. Though Naruto did sent him a letter one day.

"...I found a book you wrote long ago. The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, huh? I like it."

Reports said that Jiraiya cried for days reading that.

Tsunade lead the first Inter-village Hospital. She and her apprentice Shizune continues to heal people who needs them.

"Where the hell is Jiraiya!"

And saving women from Jiraiya's antics.

Itachi is still the Hokage, though recently he started to relax thanks to the peaceful times. Today, though, he was very busy.

"Hokage-sama! Even though there is a sale for Pocky in Kumogakure, you can't abandon your duties!"

"Who cares about duty when you can have Pocky! Open the gates or I'll burn it with Amaterasu!"

Extremely Busy.

Konan and Nagato disappeared. There were rumors about another Akatsuki group rising from Amegakure.

"Nagato, don't be too reckless okay?"

"No need to worry. I will live as long as I can. So that he won't have to take my place."

The Jinchūriki all had returned to their villages, except for Fū who continued to live with the Uzumaki.

"Fū-chan, why are you asking me to teach you how to cook?"

"Well... I want to give this to the others next time we meet them! Also, these are for Naruto-san and Tayuya-san."

...by the way, the next day, the nine jinchūriki were entered to the Inter-village Hospital because of food poisoning.

Naruto and Tayuya who were saved from the food poisoning was now on a trip to a certain island near Konohagakure.

"...Shisui-sama, I did it. The Peace you seek, the Peace we seek is here. I hope you can rest in peace now, Sensei."

"Ruto's sensei. Thank you for taking care of him and raising him three years ago. Without you, I'm sure he will be the same bastard he was when I first met him."

"...that really hurts, Yuya."

"Shut up, I'm still angry that you keep that Gedō girl a secret from me."

"I told you three months ago!"

A shadow watched the two laughing together.

"Aren't you going to greet them?" Ao from Kirigakure asked.

The man shook his head, "no, Naruto have grown well. I am content..."

After Naruto and Tayuya returned towards Konoha, Naruto stopped while staring at the forest near his house. His black magatama which contained his Nine Children glew.

_'This presence is... should I check it out?'_

_'Nah, no need. We should relax, right?'_ Ningendō asked him.

_'Your struggles end three months ago, Master,'_ Shuradō told him.

_'Peace Good!'_ Chikushōdō happily shouted.

_'GYAHA-!'_ Gakidō was silenced immediately.

_'Be quiet Gakidō. My Lord, there is no reason for you to do so,'_ Jigokudō said to him as he shut Gakidō up.

_'Well, on one hand, it might be dangerous but it does sounds exciting doesn't it?'_ Gedō asked. Naruto could imagine her grinning.

_'We will always be with you. No matter what you choose,'_ Rikudō declared.

Tayuya blinked, "What's wrong, Ruto?"

_'...I feel as if my life will change forever if I enter that forest...'_

Naruto shook his head, "...no, it is nothing. I wonder what should I cook today?"

"Anything you cook is delicious. Don't worry!"

Naruto and Tayuya smiled as they entered the house.

"Mother, we are home!"

* * *

><p>Inside the forest near Naruto's house, a naked little girl looked to be about ten with long white hair and single visible red eye sat.<p>

"..." the girl turned her blank stare towards where Naruto stood outside the forest.

Slowly, she smiled.

"...shall We play a another game, Mortal God? You won't beat Us this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Samsara End. Ironic that this story ended in Chapter 36 which is 6x6...<strong>

**I would like to say thank you for sticking with me through this story. Glad that I could finish the first arc at least.**

**As for the sequel, I wish I could say that I will go through it as fast as this one but I will be busy this month and the first half of next month.**

**I will try to post new chapter when I can though.**

**The first chapter is already posted by the way.**

**Title:**

**'Samsara: Game of The Gods'**

**...for those who ask about the sequel, the sequel is already posted. Check my profile...**


	39. Note about Sequel

**For people who asked about the new sequel.**

**...I already put AN note in the last chapter, saying that the sequel is posted already.**

**Check my profile for the story, 'Samsara: Game of the Gods'**

**There is a video review of the first Samsara by Linarian Rathma**

**www . youtube watch ? v = z7R3LQ0UFGU**

**Or just search**

**The Fanfic Report with The Scribe 01 - Samsara**

**Again, I give my thanks to Linarian Rathma.**


End file.
